Les Immortels
by Danse la Mort
Summary: Transféré en "urgence" par l'Ordre après avoir reçu un journal grec, Harry Potter est projeté malgré lui au coeur d'une guerre prenant sa source dans la Grèce antique...
1. Adieu, Privet Drive !

En quinze ans, la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive avait rarement été aussi propre. Alignés sur les planches de la bibliothèque, les vieux livres de la famille Dursley étaient classés par ordre alphabétique le parquet n'avait jamais été aussi clair, à présent débarrassé de la poussière la surface du lit était aussi lisse que du ver. Au centre de la pièce, une grosse valise en forme de malle ajoutait un bémol à la propreté des lieux, tout comme le numéro du 23 juin 1997 d'un journal grec.

Il fallait reconnaître que Harry Potter, l'occupant de la chambre, s'était surpassé. Il avait même nettoyé avec soin la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette blanche partie porter un message important – et directement lié au journal encore posé sur le bureau. Harry l'avait reçu en fin d'après-midi, livré par un gros hibou gris, mais la seule chose dont il saisit de l'édition était le « 20 » écrit en gras et en majuscules au beau milieu du titre.

Il avait hésité une bonne heure avant d'écrire à l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry avait retourné l'enveloppe dans tous les sens, pensant avoir oublié un papier traduisant l'article il s'était acharné avec une gomme Révélatrice d'Encre à essayer de trouver un quelconque message invisible finalement à bout, il était venu à la conclusion qu'il pouvait avoir entre les mains un Portoloin. Il avait aussitôt lâché le journal et s'était décidé à prévenir l'Ordre, mais deux heures plus tard, aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue.

En attendant, Harry parcourait sa chambre de long en large, tournant autour de sa grosse valise comme un indien le ferait autour d'un totem. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ce journal ? Bien entendu, s'il s'agissait réellement d'un Portoloin, la réponse était évidente : Lord Voldemort. Mais c'était insensé : quitte à utiliser un journal pour transférer Harry à l'autre bout du pays, autant prendre une presse britannique. Non, Voldemort n'était sans doute pas l'expéditeur de cet exemplaire.

S'ajoutait, cependant, le mystère sur la date. Pourquoi une édition datée du 23 juin, soit un mois après la parution du numéro en Grèce ? Et que signifiait le « 20 » ? Harry avait beau observer la photo en noir et blanc, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle représentait exactement, à part une foule de personnes réunies dans une immense clairière coincée au cœur d'une forêt dense et traversée d'une rivière. Les explications pouvaient être innombrables et toutes aussi vraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Harry, impatient, s'immobilisa subitement lorsqu'un moteur s'éleva sous sa fenêtre. Il ne pouvait s'agir des trois Dursley, partis dîner chez les parents de la petite-amie de Dudley. Harry avait aperçu le couple à deux reprises, à une heure tardive, et la chose certaine était que son cousin était le digne fils de son père : si Dudley était grand et massif, sa copine était aussi maigre que la tante Pétunia, mais plus petite.

S'approchant de la fenêtre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au véhicule qui se garait dans l'allée. C'était une voiture très simple, de couleur blanche, de laquelle sortit une tête rousse au front dégarni qu'il reconnut sans peine : c'était le père de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Dans son soulagement de pouvoir enfin partir, Harry faillit saisir avec la main le journal grec, mais il se ravisa presque aussitôt. Et si le Portoloin s'était activé pendant son attente ? Il lui suffirait de poser la main dessus pour être transporté vers un lieu inconnu…

Préférant attendre, il entendit progressivement la porte de l'entrée se refermer avec un léger claquement, puis des pas nombreux monter l'escalier, jusqu'à traverser le petit couloir menant jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Pivotant à l'intérieur de la pièce, le panneau révéla en premier plan un homme aux cheveux blancs, à l'air maladif, qui avait un visage encore jeune malgré des rides prématurées. Derrière Remus Lupin, Mr Weasley, ses lunettes d'écailles légèrement de travers, se tenait à côté d'une femme que Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu.

C'était une haute sorcière au visage émacié, le teint aussi blafard que celui d'un vampire, qui conservait toutefois les vestiges d'une très grande beauté, encadré d'une épaisse chevelure brune qui tombait en boucles lourdes dans son dos. Son regard, noir et profond, étincelait d'une lueur vivace et intelligente tandis qu'il parcourait les lieux à une vitesse vertigineuse, s'attardant quasi-imperceptiblement sur Harry, la grosse valise et le journal grec. D'une certaine manière, elle rappelait étrangement Bellatrix Lestrange.

− Salut, Harry, dit Lupin en souriant, la main tendue.

Pendant que Harry saluait tour à tour Remus et Mr Weasley, la sorcière s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'un pas quasi-silencieux, félin et pourtant vif. A l'évidence, les présentations n'étaient pas sa priorité. S'arrêtant au bureau, elle examina attentivement le journal sans y toucher, ni même le soumettre à un quelconque sortilège, comme si seuls ses yeux permettraient d'identifier l'éventuelle menace que représentait cette édition originaire de l'autre bout de l'Europe.

− Harry, je te présente Elena Oïstov, dit Lupin avec un léger sourire d'excuses.

− Ce n'est pas un Portoloin… déclara Elena Oïstov.

Sa voix était étrange, froide et… attristée. Comme si quelque chose dans son esprit lui interdisait toute intonation enthousiaste, joyeuse ou même neutre. Son verdict, cependant, mit Harry mal à l'aise : si Remus ou Mr Weasley avaient eux-mêmes examiné le journal et étaient venus à la même conclusion, il n'aurait pas été aussi gêné, mais le fait est qu'il venait de se présenter comme un paranoïaque devant cette femme.

− Mais ce n'est pas inoffensif, ajouta-t-elle alors.

− Un piège ? demanda Lupin, un pli entre les sourcils.

− Sans aucun doute, rétorqua la sorcière. Je penche pour une amnésie confuse, qui vise probablement à attirer ses victimes à l'extérieur de la maison.

La sorcière fit un geste négligeant de la main en se retournant. Dans un ronflement sonore, le journal s'enflamma pour se consumer quasi-instantanément, ne laissant derrière lui aucune trace. Elena Oïstov s'intéressa finalement à Harry, l'observant d'un œil critique.

− Nous devrions partir, lança subitement Lupin.

A l'évidence, il pressentait un commentaire désobligeant de la sorcière, qui lui lança un regard goguenard auprès duquel les Serpentard les plus hautains auraient beaucoup à apprendre. Ramassant la grosse malle de Harry, alors que Mr Weasley se chargeait de la cage vide d'Hedwige, Remus entraîna le petit groupe au rez-de-chaussée mais marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte d'entrée.

− Inutile de te le cacher, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, nous connaîtrons probablement un voyage mouvementé, mais tout devrait se passer normalement. Tu monteras à l'arrière avec moi, Elena nous couvrira pendant le trajet, mais en aucun cas tu ne dois faire usage de ta baguette… sauf en cas de nécessité absolue, bien évidemment.

En d'autres termes, si Lupin, Mr Weasley et Elena étaient tués pendant le voyage. Acquiesçant, Harry emboîta le pas de son ancien professeur à l'extérieur de la maison et observa les environs avec appréhension. Il était naïf de croire qu'il apercevrait un individu suspect, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner les cachettes possibles jusqu'à se trouver dans le véhicule, sur la banquette arrière, pendant que Mr Weasley et Lupin chargeaient sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige dans le coffre.

Mr Weasley prit bientôt place derrière le volant, tandis que Lupin s'asseyait à côté de Harry. Elena Oïstov n'était vraisemblablement plus dans les parages, car Harry ne la trouva nulle part.

− Nous allons… là où nous allons en voiture ? s'étonna quelque peu Harry, dubitatif.

− En voiture invisible, rectifia Mr Weasley qui appuya gaiement sur un bouton rouge.

La voiture paraissait plus récente que la vieille Ford Anglia que les Weasley avaient un jour possédée. Toutefois, Harry nota qu'aucune amélioration intérieure n'avait été apportée, malgré les habitudes des sorciers à agrandir la place de l'habitacle d'un véhicule.

Effectuant une marche-arrière, Mr Weasley freina brusquement lorsqu'une voiture roulant un peu trop vite passa juste derrière, manquant de peu de les percuter. De plus en plus dubitatif, Harry lança un dernier regard neutre au 4, Privet Drive, puis Mr Weasley appuya sur l'accélérateur et la maison disparut de son champ de vision.

− Vous la connaissez, cette Elena Oïstov ? demanda Harry.

Lupin eut un sourire malicieux.

− Aurais-tu l'impression qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas ? dit-il.

− Non… enfin… balbutia Harry.

− Elle ne t'apprécie pas, confirma Lupin. Ca n'a rien d'une méchanceté gratuite, mais elle a toujours considéré le mariage de tes parents comme la plus grosse erreur jamais commise par Lily. Mais pour répondre à ta question, il y a des années que je connais Elena, mais elle était très différente de la femme que tu viens de rencontrer. C'était une sorcière joyeuse, espiègle, qui a connu des épreuves difficiles et ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ces « épreuves difficiles » étaient probablement à l'origine de son allure actuelle, digne de celle d'un ancien détenu de la prison d'Azkaban. Néanmoins, il notait l'information la plus importante : Elena Oïstov et Lily Evans étaient assez proches l'une de l'autre pour que la première s'autorise à lui avouer son impression sur le mariage de ses parents.

Mr Weasley, qui paraissait avoir considérablement amélioré sa conduite, atteignit l'autoroute rapidement grâce à des capacités magiques que possédait la voiture, comme se glisser entre deux voitures, arriver à un feu rouge qui passait instantanément au vert. Le ciel s'obscurcissait lui aussi très vite, obligeant l'allumage des réverbères.

− Mais pourquoi une voiture ? demanda soudainement Harry, toujours dubitatif.

− Parce que nous ne possédons aucun autre moyen, admit Lupin. Tu penses sûrement à utiliser des balais comme l'été précédant ta cinquième année, mais c'est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre. Et même si, à présent, le monde de la magie sait que Voldemort est effectivement de retour, nous ne pouvons plus nous faire confiance au ministère.

− A cause de Scrimgeour ? interrogea Harry, très surpris.

− Non, répondit simplement Lupin.

De toute évidence, le sujet ne serait pas abordé tant que les trois passagers n'auraient pas rejoint leur destination, que Harry soupçonnait être le Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture, rompu par des coups de klaxons extérieurs et le vrombissement du moteur de la voiture qui filait entre les autres véhicules à une vitesse largement supérieure à la limite autorisée.

A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Little Whinging, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Elena, pourtant sans véhicule, pouvait assurer leurs arrières, d'autant que le véhicule était invisible. Lupin, décidant que le moment était venu de rompre le silence, parut lire dans ses pensées.

− Fais confiance à Elena, murmura-t-il. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, elle s'est rapidement imposée comme la nouvelle célébrité de l'école. Pour sa beauté, comme pour ses capacités hors-normes.

− Elle n'est pas entrée à Poudlard en même temps que vous ? s'étonna Harry.

− Non, dit Lupin. Ce journal grec qui t'a été envoyé, sa première page concernait l'hommage rendu au vingtième anniversaire du Massacre de Massalia.

− C'est… c'était quoi ?

− Une école de sorcellerie, intervint Mr Weasley. La plus ancienne de Grèce, mais également la plus inaccessible car le choix de ses pensionnaires était extrêmement sélectif. Seuls les enfants développant des aptitudes hors-du-commun pouvaient y entrer. Jean-François Delhomme, le créateur du Retourneur de Temps, Laura Miglioni, une potionniste italienne qui contribua au perfectionnement de nombreuses potions, Klaus Mackerhönn, un allemand à qui l'on doit la création d'un grand nombre de sortilèges défensifs trois illustres personnages qui, à des siècles différents, ont étudié à Massalia.

− Une école pour surdoués… commenta Harry.

Franchement impressionné par les personnalités formées par le collège de Massalia, Harry peina à concevoir que cet institut scolaire, rempli d'étudiants dotés de facultés hors-normes, puisse avoir été détruit. Encore une fois, sa pensée parut être saisie par Lupin, qui hocha tristement la tête.

− Massalia a fourni d'éminents sorciers et d'éminentes sorcières à la communauté magique, mais nombre de nos connaissances nous viennent de personnes comme toi et moi, fit-il remarquer. La rumeur prétendait que Massalia avait, au fil du temps, amassé des connaissances stupéfiantes dans tous les domaines – stupéfiantes, mais que nul directeur, ni élève, n'a jamais essayé de révéler anonymement.

− Les rumeurs étaient innombrables, ajouta Mr Weasley, mais quand Massalia a été détruite, les témoignages des rares survivants ont révélé que la prestigieuse école grecque, la fierté du pays, n'était pas le havre de paix que les personnes extérieures imaginaient. Des collèges comme Poudlard ou Durmstrang, qui connaissent également des problèmes de discipline, étaient présentés comme des lieux utopiques comparés à Massalia.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

− Alors, il est possible que quelqu'un ait réussi à sortir certaines connaissances, non ? supposa-t-il.

− Compte tenu de la brutalité de l'attaque, les Aurors grecs sont venus à cette conclusion, admit Lupin. Et, quand les survivants ont été interrogés, le même nom est revenu dans chaque réponse. Un autre élève qui « régnait » sur Massalia, un jeune délinquant déjà connu des autorités de plusieurs pays, qui avait introduit divers trafics au sein de l'école et dont aucun n'était légal, à Massalia comme à l'extérieur.

− Et ils l'ont attrapé ? s'intéressa Harry.

− Les Aurors britanniques, oui, répondit Mr Weasley.

− Il avait fui jusqu'ici ?

− Ce n'était pas très surprenant, à l'époque, affirma Lupin. De nombreux criminels étrangers ont immigré vers la Grande-Bretagne en pensant que les Aurors étaient trop occupés à traquer les Mangemorts pour s'intéresser à des escrocs, des voleurs ou des assassins. Malheureusement pour le suspect idéal, le ministère grec a lancé un avis de recherche international et le garçon a été reconnu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le temps que les Aurors arrivent, il avait déjà disparu, mais sa présence était désormais connue.

− Comment l'ont-ils capturé ?

− Capturé ? s'exclama Mr Weasley d'un ton étrange. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à le capturer, malgré les nombreuses confrontations qui ont opposé les autorités à ce garçon. C'est lui-même qui, après deux mois de cavale, a fait une apparition remarquée dans l'atrium du ministère pour se constituer prisonnier…

Harry haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

− Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

− Personne ne l'a jamais su, reconnut Lupin. Personne ne lui a jamais la question, en réalité, car dès que le vigile l'a désarmé et menotté, il a été conduit à Azkaban où il a reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur.

− _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Lupin pencha légèrement la tête, le regard nostalgique, comme s'il se remémorait parfaitement cette journée. Un sourire affligé étira alors ses lèvres :

− C'est, en tout cas, la version officielle, ajouta-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais ce fut Mr Weasley qui lui répondit :

− Un mensonge, Harry, lança-t-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Des informations qui nous sont parvenues récemment laissent à penser que le Baiser du Détraqueur n'est survenu que plusieurs jours après qu'il ait été incarcéré, voire plusieurs semaines.

− Pourquoi ont-ils attendu ? demanda Harry, confus.

Il nota sans peine le regard entendu que Lupin et Mr Weasley échangèrent par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur. Les yeux de Harry, cependant, se portèrent quasi-instantanément au-delà du pare-brise, sur les voitures les devançant et qui exécutaient d'étranges et brutaux coups de volants. L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut rêver.

− TOURNEZ ! rugit-il.

Mr Weasley sursauta avec une telle violence qu'il obéit involontairement et sauva la voiture d'une rangée de jets de lumière rouge, qui allèrent s'écraser contre les véhicules les suivant. Dans une détonation phénoménale qui fit exploser les vitres de l'automobile, une intense lumière dorée s'ajouta celle, blanchâtre, des réverbères, projetant dans les environs une lueur tremblante qui s'affaiblit légèrement dans un fracas de tôle. Ecrasé contre Lupin lors du brutal coup de volant de Mr Weasley, Harry se redressa mais n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner pour avoir sa propre idée sur ce qu'il venait de se produire.

− Dehors ! cria Lupin.

L'ordre était inutile, car Mr Weasley et Harry ouvraient déjà leurs portières respectives pour sortir du véhicule et brandir leurs baguettes magiques vers les silhouettes encagoulées qui s'avançaient vers eux. Les yeux brillants, à travers les fentes aménagées dans leurs cagoules, reflétaient le brasier que leurs maléfices avaient provoqué juste avant, en percutant les automobiles qui les suivaient. Des crissements de pneus s'élevèrent derrière le mur de feu que Harry imaginait cracher de hauts tourbillons de fumée noire, mais la menace qui leur faisait face le dissuada complètement de se retourner.

Cependant, il s'interrogeait : la voiture était toujours invisible, alors comment les Mangemorts avaient-ils réussi à la situer précisément ?

Un éclair de lumière verte dirigée contre Lupin le ramena à la situation actuelle. Mr Weasley se lançait déjà dans le combat, décochant autant de sortilèges que possible à une cadence vertigineuse. Harry comprit aussitôt le côté positif et celui, négatif, de la manœuvre : d'une part, la pluie de sorts maintenait les mages noirs à distance, trop occupés à se protéger pour avancer d'autre part, toutefois, les attaques de Mr Weasley manquaient de précisions et ça, l'un des Mangemort le comprit suffisamment vite pour saisir la première occasion qui s'offrit à lui.

Son maléfice mortel, fort heureusement, fut contré par Lupin. Trépignant sur place, conscient que la consigne de Lupin lui interdisant l'usage de sa baguette tenait toujours, Harry trouva rapidement un moyen de se rendre utile. Profitant d'une nouvelle faille dans l'armada hasardeuse de faisceaux lumineux envoyés par Mr Weasley, un des Mangemorts décocha un trait rougeâtre qui aurait sûrement atteint le père de Ron à la poitrine si Harry, qui avait anticipé, se jeta sur lui pour le bousculer juste assez.

Mr Weasley trébucha sensiblement, échappant au maléfice que Harry sentit ébouriffer ses cheveux en passant un centimètre au-dessus de lui.

− Remus ! s'écria Harry, furieux de ne pouvoir intervenir que physiquement.

Se redressant, il bondit précipitamment sur le côté pour échapper à un maléfice et s'immobilisa pour faire face au groupe de Mangemorts, presque trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Esquiver des sortilèges était, en réalité, comme une partie de Quidditch où il fallait empêcher les Cognards de prendre votre tête pour une cible. Certes, un faux-mouvement pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques, dans la situation actuelle, mais Harry échappa à quatre tentatives de Stupéfixion avec brio.

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour faire de nouveau face aux Mangemorts, cependant, quelque chose alarma ses sens. Les flammes paraissaient s'être brutalement réduites. Plus étrange encore, elles semblaient s'être réunies en plusieurs points tout au moins, ce fut l'impression de Harry lorsqu'il aperçut, sur la route, quatre lueurs dorées, plus vives et immobiles.

L'apparition de ces quatre points lumineux interrompit les combats, les Mangemorts hésitant visiblement à rester combattre ou prendre la fuite. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se décider, un ronronnement sonore précéda un passage éclair de quatre silhouettes enflammées qui atteignirent chacune l'un des mages noirs. Le hurlement que Harry s'attendait à entendre ne vint jamais : à peine furent-ils embrasés que les Mangemorts s'évaporèrent dans un filet de fumée argentée, semblable à celui d'un Patronus.

Les survivants transplanèrent en panique, sans même essayer de projeter un jet d'eau sur les formes de feu qui se volatilisèrent à leur tour sans que Harry ne parvienne à discerner les contours. Un pas léger le dépassa, diffusant sur son passage une douce fragrance. Elena Oïstov avait, comme promis, assuré leurs arrières, malgré une attente qui aurait pu s'avérer fatale pour Lupin, Mr Weasley et Harry.

Les deux adultes s'en sortaient malgré tout très bien. Résister à huit Mangemorts quand on n'était que deux, cela relevait autant de la compétence que d'un miracle. Lupin arborait une vilaine coupure à une joue, et Mr Weasley, le front luisant de sueur à cause des efforts physiques fournis pendant les sessions d'esquive, arrangea son épaule ensanglantée d'un simple coup de baguette.

− Je commençais à désespérer, avoua Lupin en faisant disparaître la coupure à sa joue.

− La résistance a été plus forte que je ne l'avais prévue, reconnut Elena d'un ton détaché.

− Qui ? demanda Mr Weasley, le souffle court.

− Maugrey et Hestia.

Harry s'approcha d'un pas rapide, déconcerté.

− Attendez ! lança-t-il. Vous voulez dire que ce n'était pas la seule voiture ?

− Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Lupin. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont participé étaient garés à Privet Drive quand nous t'avons fait monter dans la voiture. Quand nous avons traversé un tunnel, les voitures se sont alignées différemment pour tromper les éventuels espions…

− Mais… comment les Mangemorts ont fait pour voir les voitures ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

Lupin et Mr Weasley échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, comme s'ils s'accordaient sur une même idée.

− C'est justement là le problème, Harry, dit Lupin. Ce n'était pas des Mangemorts.


	2. Triste Souvenir

Le retour de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé avait ramené la communauté sorcière vingt ans en arrière. Comme lors de la première guerre, le sorcier-vigile occupait son poste de Sécurité en compagnie de deux membres de la Brigade magique, les employés travaillaient jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit à l'exception de services dont les activités ne concernaient pas les Mangemorts et, bien entendu, le niveau de vigilance était d'un niveau si élevé que chaque personne extérieure au ministère subissait une fouille intensive.

Comme autrefois, les services les plus actifs dépendaient soit de l'équipe personnelle du ministre de la Magie, ou bien des départements de la coopération magique internationale et de la Justice magique. Semblable à une chaîne courte, le protocole d'intervention s'ouvrait avec le Service des usages abusifs de la magie, qui détectait tout acte magique perpétré devant un Moldu ou en présence d'un sorcier de premier cycle, et qui officiait comme premier maillon.

Véritable distributeur des informations, le Service des usages abusifs de la magie était soumis à des règles faciles à retenir, mais bien plus complexes à appliquer. Tout acte magique détecté et inférieur ou égal à un indice 3, une simple lettre était adressée à l'auteur présumé de l'indice 4 à 5, le Service transmettait la détection à la Brigade magique, qui se chargeait elle-même d'aller enquêter sur les lieux de l'indice 6 à 7, les Aurors intervenaient. Le plus difficile dans ce métier, c'était d'avoir le bon feeling, car un sortilège d'indice 3 pouvait très bien être lancé pour se protéger d'un Mangemort.

Les pouvoirs du Service des usages abusifs de la magie s'arrêtaient là : interpréter un sortilège puis informer. Les services dépendant du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques étaient saisis par les Aurors ou bien la Brigade magique, et c'était tant mieux.

Ce soir-là, cependant, un phénomène inattendu conduisit l'une des détections illégales répertoriées à voyager au-delà du département de la Justice magique, pour finir sur le bureau du ministre de la Magie lui-même. Détail plus étonnant encore, Gawain Robards, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, se déplaça en personne pour soumettre son « problème » à son prédécesseur, Rufus Scrimgeour, dont les yeux jaunâtres bondirent simultanément du visage de son successeur au parchemin.

− Je ne suis plus votre supérieur, Gawain, rappela Scrimgeour.

− Vous devriez pourtant vous intéresser à ce parchemin, Rufus, lança une voix.

Eclairé par deux bougies, le bureau du ministre de la Magie était presque entièrement envahi par les ténèbres. Le propriétaire de la voix, que Scrimgeour reconnut sans peine, émergea de l'obscurité pour rejoindre Robards et se révéler complètement à la lueur des bougies.

Altimor Pearce. Icône de la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Pearce était un vieil homme chauve et maigre, aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux profondément ancrés dans leurs orbites. Considéré comme l'unique et véritable cerveau du gouvernement Bagnold, dans les années 70, Altimor s'était bâti une réputation incroyable au cours des trois dernières décennies, intervenant de lui-même à de rares occasions, répondant toujours à l'appel d'un ministre, prodiguant des conseils avisés, établissant des stratégies couronnées de succès un conseiller bien plus précieux que la moitié des employés du ministère réunis.

Une seule personne n'avait jamais compris la valeur de Pearce : Cornelius Fudge. Convaincu que le conseiller ne représentait plus aucun intérêt, puisque le Lord noir avait été vaincu, Fudge l'avait remercié. Scrimgeour avait eu une hésitation lorsqu'on lui avait suggéré de rappeler Pearce, persuadé qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul, mais les évènements survenus à Poudlard au mois de juin l'avaient décidé à faire appel au vieil homme.

− De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Scrimgeour en saisissant le parchemin.

La moitié de la page répertoriait différents sortilèges, dont certains relevaient de la magie noire l'autre partie en revanche, était beaucoup plus étrange. Un dessin figurait dessus, complexe et artistique un assemblage savant et torturé de figures géométriques et de symboles incompréhensibles que Scrimgeour ne se souvenait pas avoir vu à Poudlard, pendant les cours sur les runes anciennes. En bas du parchemin était indiqué le numéro d'une route qui quittait Londres pour l'ouest du pays.

− C'est du Service des usages abusifs de la magie ? demanda Scrimgeour, perplexe.

− Mafalda nous l'a apporté en courant il y a une heure, approuva Robards. Nous avons aussitôt envoyé une petite escouade sur les lieux, mais ils n'y ont découvert que des cadavres de Moldus et de voitures, ainsi qu'une dizaine de Moldus sous le choc.

− Les témoignages ? interrogea Scrimgeour.

− Les voitures brûlées ont dressé un mur de flammes pendant cinq bonnes minutes, indiqua Robards. Une femme est apparue et aurait transformé le mur en quatre félins de feu qui se seraient précipités sur neuf hommes habillés de noir, dont quatre auraient été touchés par les félins avant de se désintégrer. Il y avait trois autres personnes qui se battaient contre les hommes en noir : un homme roux, un adolescent et un autre individu.

Scrimgeour fronça légèrement ses sourcils broussailleux. Un homme roux et un adolescent… Cela ressemblait à Arthur Weasley et Harry Potter. Certes, la conclusion était hâtive, mais Scrimgeour avait la ferme intention de se renseigner sur la localisation de Potter – et ainsi, conforter son idée que Weasley et Potter étaient impliqués, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans les évènements survenus cette nuit.

− Et selon vous, le symbole serait lié à… ? reprit-il.

− L'intervention de la femme, répondit Pearce.

Les mains dans le dos depuis son apparition, le conseiller les exposa devant lui. Dans l'une d'elles, un dossier de couleur rouge et portant des inscriptions russes dont Scrimgeour ne saisissant pas le sens, mais qu'il savait être le nom de la personne concernée par le dossier.

− Le ministère russe a fait parvenir ceci dans la matinée, annonça Pearce.

− Et comment se fait-il que je n'en ai pas été informé ? dit Scrimgeour.

− Sauf votre respect, Rufus, il m'est rapidement apparu que nous aurions bientôt à en discuter, dit Pearce. Car le dossier concerne Elena Oïstov.

Scrimgeour plissa le front. Oïstov ? Le nom ne lui disait absolument rien.

− C'est une ancienne étudiante de Massalia, ajouta Pearce.

Le ministre hocha légèrement la tête. Comme convenu après la destruction de Massalia, les survivants et anciens élèves étaient invités par le ministère dont ils dépendaient à informer les services intéressés d'un déménagement, d'un voyage à durée indéterminée, etc. Des sorciers et des sorcières d'une telle valeur nécessitaient une vigilance particulière, surtout lorsqu'ils quittaient un pays relativement calme pour un autre où la guerre faisait rage.

− Donc, cette femme serait l'auteur du sortilège qui a tracé ce dessin sur le parchemin, c'est ça ?

− En effet, approuva Pearce. Toutefois, la magie employée, bien qu'elle nous soit inconnue, est interdite dans les pays européens depuis qu'un phénomène semblable à celui-ci s'est produit… Un phénomène issu d'un sortilège, en fait, que vous avez personnellement affronté… Un certain 14 septembre 1977.

Scrimgeour se raidit légèrement quand une démangeaison parcourut son genou droit. Ce même genou droit qu'il avait failli perdre le 14 septembre 1977, et qui le contraignait depuis à s'appuyer sur une canne pour évoluer à sa guise. Une journée funeste dans la mémoire de Rufus, qui le hantait depuis près de vingt ans.

− Nous avons une ancienne étudiante de Massalia, et après ? reprit-il. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle est intervenue dans une bataille perpétrée par des Mangemorts, non ?

− Voyez plus grand que ça, Rufus, l'encouragea Pearce. Harry Potter a une sainte horreur du ministère parce que Fudge lui a pourri la vie pendant près d'un an, mais cette femme peut facilement remplacer Potter. La société est fragile, la mort de Dumbledore est un drame national et vous pouvez être certain que le Lord noir profitera d'une telle faiblesse pour agrandir ses troupes ou atteindre ses objectifs. Si le ministère pouvait s'offrir le soutien d'une ancienne étudiante de Massalia, le moral de la communauté sorcière remonterait en flèche, la solidarité ferait son grand retour.

Scrimgeour trouvait le discours de Pearce quelque peu utopique, mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'ils détenaient des informations différentes. De toute évidence, le conseiller n'avait pas fait le lien entre l'homme roux et Arthur Weasley, qu'il ne connaissait peut-être même pas. Or, si la femme était intervenue en faveur de l'Ordre, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle fasse elle-même partie de l'organisation de Dumbledore et, donc, que sa loyauté et sa fidélité aille à Potter, et non au ministère.

− Admettons, soupira-t-il. Que savons-nous d'elle ?

− Elle s'appelle Elena Oïstov. Née le 16 août 1960 à Petrograd, elle manifeste des facultés magiques supérieures à la moyenne dès l'âge de quatre ans, lorsqu'elle transforme une simple peluche en un lion enragé. Sa mère n'est pas mariée et n'entretient aucune relation sentimentale, si bien qu'elle se retrouve seule pour élever sa fille tout au moins, jusqu'en septembre 1971. Elena entre à Massalia et, sept mois plus tard, sa mère est assassinée dans le cambriolage de son appartement de Moscou.

« Elena est alors recueillie par la famille d'une de ses camarades de classe, les Hännen. Auprès de cette nouvelle famille, elle apprend l'allemand, le français et l'anglais s'intéresse à la culture germanique, à la politique et aux enseignements des Aurors. A treize ans, elle commence à s'interroger sur ses origines paternelles, fréquentent les voyous de la communauté germanique sorcière et rencontre un homme de dix ans son aîné, du nom de Sebastian Oïstov, qui lui apportera toutes les réponses à ses questions.

« A Massalia, la coutume veut que chaque personne plus ou moins populaire reçoive un surnom. Elle est appelée 'l'Amazone' pour diverses raisons subjectives. Réputée pour être toujours de bonne humeur, espiègle, téméraire, joueuse et débordante d'humour, elle doit son surnom à l'autre facette de sa personnalité. Insensible aux charmes de ses soupirants, la colère développe chez elle un esprit guerrier, brutal et implacable. Son plus grand ennemi se trouvait être Morphée Deadheart. »

Scrimgeour crispa légèrement la mâchoire. Comme à chaque fois que le nom était prononcé ou surgissait dans sa tête, la même image faisait surface dans son esprit : des yeux d'un bleu-vert caribéen étincelant entre de longues mèches noires et brillantes. C'était la première – et la seule – vision que Scrimgeour avait eue de Deadheart le 14 septembre 1977, avant que celui-ci ne provoque l'effondrement d'un immeuble et que Scrimgeour, en tentant de fuir, ne sombre soudainement dans l'inconscience.

− A la destruction de Massalia, poursuivit Pearce d'un ton léger, elle quitte l'Allemagne pour intégrer Poudlard y terminer ses études. Elle excelle naturellement dans toutes les matières, surpassant de très loin ses camarades les plus talentueux. Après ses études et une mention Optimal à ses Aspic, elle s'installe à Londres où elle se retrouve par hasard devant Sebastian Oïstov, devenu un membre influent du ministère allemand et sollicité dans toutes les négociations internationales.

« Un an plus tard, ils se marient. Oïstov se détache du ministère allemand pour se rattacher au nôtre, puis installe son couple à proximité du village de Tinworth. Le 27 mars 1982, le couple disparaît brutalement sans laisser une quelconque indication sur sa destination. L'enquête a conclu à un déménagement, mais illégal dans la mesure où Elena Oïstov n'a pas informé le ministère de son départ… Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie. »

Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers le dossier. Le posant devant lui, il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta sans s'intéresser à ce qui défilait sous ses yeux, pour finalement s'arrêter à la période poudlardienne d'Elena Oïstov et ainsi confirmer son soupçon : la liste des camarades directs de la femme était inscrite sous son nom… Lily Evans et James Potter y figuraient. En d'autres termes, il était plus qu'improbable que cette sorcière accepte de soutenir le ministère.

− Très bien, dit-il. Etant donné la proximité d'Elena Oïstov et des parents de Harry Potter, je doute sérieusement qu'une publicité pour le ministère soit la meilleure chose à lui soumettre. En revanche, nous pouvons lui faire savoir que sa présence est requise au ministère.

− Sur le motif de son implication des évènements de la soirée, conclut Robards.

− Et de son silence total au cours des quinze dernières années, ajouta Scrimgeour.

Robards acquiesça, reprit le dossier et salua le ministre avant de tourner les talons. Altimor parut hésiter, comme si l'idée de Scrimgeour lui posait quelque problème, mais il finit par imiter le directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée sur Pearce, Scrimgeour bondit de son fauteuil en saisissant sa canne avec un geste vif. Tirant sa baguette, il la pointa vers les ténèbres desquelles jaillirent brusquement un feu ardent, dans le foyer de la cheminée. Claudicant, le ministre essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du regard caribéen qui le pourchassait depuis presque vingt ans.

S'arrêtant devant la cheminée, il plissa les yeux pour s'adapter à l'obscurité et aperçut les contours d'un petit sac en toile. S'en emparant, il plongea les doigts à l'intérieur et jeta la pincée de poudre vert émeraude dans le feu de bois qui crépitait allègrement. Les flammes s'élevèrent dans un ronflement sonore, se teintant d'une formidable couleur émeraude.

Scrimgeour avança un pied vers le feu vert, puis hésita. Depuis que son genou avait été déclaré déficient, il avait poursuivi sa carrière sans se soucier de l'auteur de cette blessure irrécupérable et le résultat était là, autour de lui. Il était devenu ministre de la Magie. Et pourtant… Il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas plus qu'un autre une telle place. Certes, devenir ministre était un exploit historique mais, à cause de son genou, il était arrivé ici dans un contexte totalement différent de celui auquel il aspirait autrefois.

Inspirant profondément, Scrimgeour pénétra dans les flammes, tièdes et chatoyantes, puis prononça haut et fort :

− Azkaban !

Un grondement sonore retentit au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'il collait sa canne à sa jambe droite pour éviter que le voyage ne la fasse heurter quelque chose qui la briserait. Soulevé dans les airs, Scrimgeour se sentit tournoyer. Pivotant sur lui-même à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, il vit son bureau disparaître complètement. Différentes pièces – salons, cuisines, bureaux – apparurent simultanément par éclairs, toujours si vite qu'il n'en perçut aucun détail particulier.

Puis, lentement, il se sentit ralentir. Avançant un pied, il émergea dans un petit bureau aux murs de pierre lisse et noire. Fixés dessus, des torches enflammées accompagnaient le feu de la cheminée de laquelle il sortit, sans pour autant apporter la moindre chaleur à l'endroit. Le long d'une paroi, une bibliothèque s'élevait jusqu'aux plafonds et débordait de classeurs de différentes couleurs, mais dont les titres luisaient tous d'une couleur or à la lueur des flammes éparpillées dans la pièce.

− Oh ! Monsieur le ministre ! s'exclama une voix surprise.

Disposé dans un coin ridiculement petit, un bureau glissa sur le sol lorsque son occupant le percuta en voulant se lever de son fauteuil. Petit homme rondouillard aux cheveux gras et bouclés, le seul gardien sorcier de la prison d'Azkaban contourna le bureau pour venir se planter devant le ministre de la Magie, le teint légèrement rose.

− Bonsoir, dit simplement Scrimgeour. Nicolas, c'est bien ça ?

− C'est tout à fait ça, monsieur le ministre, approuva précipitamment le gardien.

Scrimgeour avait souvent entendu parler de Nicolas quand il était encore le directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Une personne très étrange, qui avait été recrutée à ce poste non pas pour ses capacités magiques, ni son talent pour les archivages c'était pour son anomalie. Nicolas « souffrait » d'une maladie extrêmement rare qui l'immunisait de façon permanente des Détraqueurs. Cela étant dit, beaucoup d'Aurors saluaient le travail remarquable de Nicolas pour l'archivage des dossiers des détenus.

Scrimgeour lui-même devait reconnaître que le petit bureau des Archives du pénitencier d'Azkaban avait changé de façon spectaculaire, depuis sa dernière visite. Autrefois, tout était classé dans des casiers, éparpillé dans toutes les directions, très peu entretenu, voire même exposé si longtemps aux effets des Détraqueurs que les parchemins avaient tendance à pourrir. Certes, ces incidents avaient permis quelques découvertes, notamment de démontrer l'incompatibilité du papier dans un environnement détenu par les Détraqueurs, mais les recherches étaient alors le fruit d'une heure de tri – si on avait de la chance.

Aujourd'hui, tout était classé d'une manière instinctive et simpliste. Les dossiers rouges, innombrables, portaient tous des lettres désignant les noms de famille des détenus quant à la couleur, elle indiquait la menace connue du prisonnier. Les rouges étaient généralement les petits assassins, les escrocs, les voleurs, les trafiquants, etc. Avec l'arrivée de Nicolas, la gestion des archives sur les prisonniers des quartiers de haute sécurité était devenue noire, et c'était précisément cette couleur qui intéressait Scrimgeour.

− Je ne savais pas que vous deviez passer, dit Nicolas, quelque peu nerveux.

− Visite à l'improviste, excusez-moi, indiqua Scrimgeour. J'aimerais que vous me sortiez le dossier d'un certain Morphée Deadheart.

Nicolas parut quelque peu déconcerté par la requête du ministre, mais il s'activa rapidement à ramener un grand escabeau. Montant les marches, il tendit la main vers le classeur portant la lettre « D », puis redescendit avant de retourner auprès de son bureau, Scrimgeour sur les talons.

− Je reconnais que c'est très étonnant de votre part, monsieur le ministre, dit Nicolas d'une voix hésitante. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, plus personne ne s'est intéressé à Deadheart depuis dix-sept ans, quatre mois et douze jours.

Scrimgeour haussa légèrement les sourcils, impressionné par le calcul mental et temporel de Nicolas, qui posa le classeur devant lui et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, plusieurs dossiers s'entassaient, chaque couverture ornée du nom du prisonnier concerné. Nicolas ne tarda pas à trouver celui de Deadheart.

Scrimgeour s'installa sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau. Dans un esprit de sécurité, le gardien était le seul et l'unique employé du ministère de la Magie à pouvoir manipuler les dossiers des détenus. Autrefois, le visiteur ne pouvait accéder au moindre dossier sans remplir un registre, mais une nouvelle organisation avait jeté le registre à la poubelle pour laisser le Service de contrôle et de régulation des transports par cheminées de prendre note des voyages à destination d'Azkaban. Depuis lors, des enchantements avaient été installés sur les dossiers pour éviter un vol, un emprunt ou une quelconque détérioration. _La seule bonne idée de Fudge_, songea Scrimgeour.

− Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse ? s'enquit Nicolas.

− Son passé, pour commencer, répondit le ministre.

Après bientôt vingt ans de rancœur, Scrimgeour s'apercevait qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien du bourreau de son genou droit. La réapparition du nom de Massalia lui avait ramené ce détail à l'esprit. Peut-être que de savoir à qui il devait cette canne qu'il emmenait partout lui permettrait de s'exorciser définitivement…

− Morphée Deadheart, donc, annonça Nicolas. Fils de Desmond Deadheart et d'une femme jamais identifiée, il a vu le jour aux Pays-Bas, le lendemain même de la mort de son père et quelques secondes avant que sa mère ne se laisse mourir. Elevé dans un orphelinat pendant deux ans, il est finalement recueilli par une famille soviétique de triste réputation qui lui révèle qui il est, quel est son héritage et quelles convictions idéologistes il doit défendre à l'avenir.

« L'école de Massalia le détecte tardivement, alors qu'il est âgé de neuf ans, et l'inscrit automatiquement pour la rentrée de 71. A son entrée, Morphée fascine : dernier potentiel repéré, premier dans toutes les matières. Tous ses professeurs saluent son extraordinaire capacité à s'adapter, à comprendre et à reproduire leurs enseignements mais, en dehors des cours, on lui reproche son côté tête-brûlée et son esprit bagarreur qui lui valent des retenues, des avertissements et des rapports.

« Le professeur qui a survécu au Massacre de Massalia le qualifie de jeune homme brillant, réfléchi, rusé, patient et téméraire. Ca, ce sont les qualités, car pour les défauts, il le décrit comme : malveillant, brillant, réfléchi, rusé, patient, téméraire, inventif, sournois, manipulateur et impitoyable. Les trafics illégaux qui circulaient à Massalia, à partir de sa quatrième année, en sont des exemples remarquables : il introduisait des potions, des babioles et de l'alcool sans jamais passer par le même chemin, ne traitaient jamais directement avec ses camarades chargés des ventes, n'utilisait jamais ses marchandises et ne laissait jamais la moindre trace lorsqu'il devait punir un vol, une escroquerie ou une perte.

« Suite à la destruction de Massalia et son absence suspecte pendant la bataille, il est accusé de complicité par les Aurors grecs et réapparait à Londres, quelques heures après le Massacre. Le 1er juillet 1977, le ministère grec fait transmettre un avis de recherche international qui le met en mauvaise posture. S'en suit une chasse à l'homme de folie, ponctué de quatorze affrontements victorieux avec les autorités britanniques et, selon la rumeur, d'un duel contre Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

« En l'espace de deux mois, la récompense offerte pour son arrestation augmente de 7000 Gallions, en particulier après le désastre d'Aberdeen, le 14 septembre 1977, où Morphée détruit à l'aide d'un seul sortilège un immeuble de huit étages, heureusement qu'en construction. Deux Aurors périront et quatorze seront transportés d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, tandis que Morphée se volatilise une nouvelle fois.

« La chasse à l'homme prend finalement fin le 30 septembre de la même année, quand Morphée transplane dans l'atrium du ministère pour se livrer aux autorités. Incarcéré, il reçoit le Baiser du Détraqueur mais, malgré le peu de menaces qu'il représente, il est quand même conservé dans une geôle du quartier de très haute sécurité. »

Attentif, Scrimgeour lança un regard interrogateur à Nicolas, mais apparemment celui-ci avait achevé sa lecture.

− Un souci ? s'étonna le gardien.

− Quand est-il mort ? interrogea Scrimgeour.

− Eh bien, on peut considérer que le Baiser du Détraqueur est une mort…

− Physiquement, je veux dire ! l'interrompit Scrimgeour d'un ton sec.

− Oh ! Heu… Il est toujours vivant, monsieur le ministre.

Scrimgeour cilla.

− Comment ça, « toujours vivant » ? dit-il, dubitatif. Comment pourrait-il être encore vivant alors qu'il n'est plus nourri et abreuvé depuis qu'il a reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur ?

− Je l'ignore, monsieur le ministre, reconnut Nicolas. Mais il est toujours vivant.

_C'est impossible !_ s'exclama Scrimgeour, dans sa tête. A son retour de Ste Mangouste, Bartemius Croupton avait annoncé que Deadheart avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur et qu'il pourrirait dans une geôle jusqu'à sa mort, sans nourriture ni boisson… Etait-il possible que quelqu'un ait donné des consignes différentes ? Se pouvait-il que les Détraqueurs aient reçu l'ordre de s'occuper de Deadheart ?

− Vous m'avez dit que plus personne ne s'était intéressé à Deadheart depuis dix-sept ans, c'est bien ça ? lança-t-il à l'attention de Nicolas.

− En effet.

− Qui est la dernière personne à s'y être intéressée ? Vous le savez ?

− Oh oui, approuva le gardien. C'était même mon premier jour et le premier visiteur dont je m'occupais. Une des plus belles femmes que j'aie jamais vues…

− Son nom !

Nicolas sursauta légèrement.

− Heu… Elena Oïstov.


	3. La légende

A bout de souffle, le corps comprimé par un étau invisible, Harry avala une grande bouffée d'air lorsque la lueur argentée projetée par la lune émergea des ténèbres oppressantes du transplanage. Le corps encore parcouru d'une interminable démangeaison et la respiration haletante, il sentit la main de Mr Weasley lâcher son épaule. Elena et Lupin s'éloignaient déjà droit devant, remontant l'ombre d'une haute maison biscornue.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se redresser pour savoir où ils avaient transplané. Le seul parfum de fleurs des champs qui venait lui caresser les narines en disait suffisamment pour reconnaître le Terrier, la maison des Weasley, dont les membres étaient à peine plus nombreux que les cheminées jaillissant des toits.

Se remettant des désagréments du transplanage, Harry adressa un signe rassurant à Mr Weasley qui l'attendait et tous deux prirent le chemin de la maison étrangement penchée. Comme toujours depuis deux ans, il fallait passer par la cuisine pour entrer à l'aide d'un mot de passe, mais Lupin et Elena avaient une telle avance que Harry put tout juste saisir la voyelle « -able » prononcée par la sorcière avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Mrs Weasley, petite femme autrefois dodue mais toujours aussi bienveillante, paraissait être plus amaigrie qu'à l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Une expression angoissée peinte sur le visage, elle essaya tant bien que mal d'être aussi chaleureuse et souriante qu'à l'accoutumée lorsque Harry la salua, mais ses yeux angoissés tournèrent plus d'une fois vers la zone de transplanage, au-dessus de son épaule.

− Les autres doivent nous rejoindre, affirma Harry.

− Ils vont arriver, assura Mrs Weasley d'une voix tendue. Entre, mon chéri, il ne faut pas s'attarder.

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, sans doute la pièce la plus grande de la maison, aux plafonds chargés d'ustensiles et de récipients, Harry remarqua rapidement qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés.

− Ron a monté ta valise et la cage d'Hedwige dans sa chambre, indiqua Mrs Weasley.

Harry avait complètement oublié ses bagages, en vérité, mais il comprenait mieux, à présent, pourquoi Lupin les avait retenus lorsque la décision de transplaner avait été votée à l'unanimité – et pour quoi il avait été manigancé dans le coffre de la voiture invisible.

− Tu devrais monter, Harry, dit Lupin. Même l'attaque ne nous a pas retardés, les autres seront là dans une demi-heure, au moins.

Harry hocha la tête, passablement remonté contre Lupin, qui n'avait même pas cherché à lui expliquer ce que Mr Weasley et lui entendaient en lui affirmant que l'attaque n'avait pas été perpétrée par des Mangemorts. Caressant la fourrure orange de Pattenrond, qui profitait de l'inattention de Mrs Weasley pour grimper sur la table, il quitta la cuisine et longea un petit couloir menant à un escalier tordu au sommet duquel était aménagée la chambre de Ron.

Si les Mangemorts étaient réellement innocents dans la mésaventure survenue sur l'autoroute, qui aurait intérêt à se déguiser comme eux ? Des sympathisants des mages noirs ? Des criminels désireux de rejoindre leurs rangs et qui auraient manigancé toute cette mise en scène pour attirer l'attention ? Même sans être dans la confidence des informations que dissimulaient Mr Weasley, Lupin et Elena, Harry sentait que l'attaque n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les mages noirs, de près comme de loin.

A ce moment-là, il fallait chercher ailleurs, mais où ? Qui aurait intérêt à s'en prendre à Harry, en dehors de Lord Voldemort ? Car c'était visiblement le but recherché : le capturer. Il avait largement eu le temps d'analyser l'acte jusqu'à remarquer, après quelques réflexions, qu'aucun sortilège mortel n'avait été dirigé contre lui. Les sorciers qui les avaient agressés voulaient le garder en vie, mais à quelles fins ?

− T'es déjà là ?

La voix surprise de Ron ramena Harry à la réalité, alors qu'il se tenait immobile sur la dernière marche. Secouant la tête pour émerger complètement, il remarqua que son meilleur ami était inchangé – _pour une fois_, ajouta-t-il. Il avait tellement vu Ron grandir au cours des cinq dernières années qu'il s'était demandé jusqu'où il s'arrêterait, et il semblait que sa croissance avait atteint son objectif final, soit une tête de plus que Harry.

− Y a eu des complications, ouais, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

− Vas-y, rentre, mon vieux ! l'invita Ron.

Cinq années après la première visite de Harry, la chambre de Ron restait quant à elle inchangée. Toujours orange et supportrice des Canons de Chudley, seul le lit avait été agrandi pour que Ron puisse y tenir tout entier.

− J'ai vu Pattenrond, en bas…

− Ah, ouais, répondit Ron. Hermione est arrivée au début de la semaine, mais il a fallu qu'elle retourne chez elle pour un truc urgent. Elle doit revenir demain, il me semble. Alors, raconte, comment ça se fait que vous êtes déjà là ? Normalement, c'était Tonks et Dedalus Diggle qui devaient revenir les premiers.

− C'est là où ça coince, marmonna Harry. A première vue, on a été attaqués par des Mangemorts, sauf que Lupin et ton père affirment que c'en était pas. Problème, ils n'ont pas répondu quand je leur ai demandé de s'expliquer.

Ron hocha lentement la tête.

− Depuis que cette femme est arrivée, l'Ordre est complètement chamboulé, confia-t-il. Avec Hermione, on les a entendus parler avant-hier soir. Maugrey n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que Lupin fasse entrer Oïstov dans l'Ordre à l'improviste, sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Tonks non plus n'était pas contente, mais Lupin a mit les points sur les « i » très vite… et assez violemment.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

Lupin était quelqu'un de très calme, généralement maître de ses émotions, sauf à l'approche d'une pleine lune ou quand quelque chose de réellement inattendu le prenait de court.

− Il a été assez méchant, expliqua Ron d'un air mal à l'aise. Il a dit que si personne ne voulait d'Elena, il partirait et t'emmènerait avec lui et Elena, qu'elle était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance… Tonks et lui sont un peu en froid, du coup, mais maman dit que ça va s'arranger, que Lupin est juste à cran à cause de l'assassinat de Dumbledore.

− Il lui fait confiance parce qu'il la connaît depuis longtemps, ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, dit Harry.

− Ouais, il a finalement par expliquer comment il l'avait connue, mais ça déplaît toujours autant à Maugrey. Il ne fait confiance à presque personne, en général, mais pour Oïstov, c'est carrément physique. On dirait que s'il perd Elena du regard, elle va se transformer en une sorte de monstre hideux et cannibale…

Harry eut un sourire.

− Enfin bref, apparemment, Maugrey sait quelque chose que même Lupin ne sait pas, mais puisque Lupin tient à faire confiance à Elena, Fol Œil refuse de parler. Pour « maintenir la cohésion », il a dit.

Quelle que soit l'information que Maugrey détenait, Harry considéra que l'ancien Auror avait agi comme l'aurait voulu Dumbledore, dont la disparition handicapait terriblement l'Ordre du Phénix.

− Mais pour en revenir aux mystères que font Lupin et mon père, ce n'est pas volontaire, ajouta Ron. Hermione a la ferme conviction que l'Ordre attend d'être au complet pour laisser Elena expliquer toute la complexité de cette situation qu'elle a qualifiée d' « extrêmement périlleuse pour nous tous ».

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils comme si quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

− Quoi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

− Maintenant que j'y pense, Hermione a parlé de ce machin urgent à faire après qu'Elena ait dit « l'Ordre est une cour de récréation à côté de ce que nous nous apprêtons à affronter. Il existe des sociétés secrètes plus organisées et anciennes que l'Ordre… » Tout le monde a cru qu'elle faisait référence au ministère ou aux Mangemorts car, même Maugrey, il reconnaît que les Mangemorts sont mieux organisés que nous.

Un bruit lointain, étouffé par la distance et la fenêtre fermée, attira l'attention de Harry et de Ron vers la vitre. Le son leur était très familier, à tous les deux, mais Ron fut le premier à en reconnaître la nature, car il se rua vers la porte de la chambre et dévala les escaliers. Harry, sur ses talons, comprit très vite : c'était un transplanage qu'ils avaient entendu.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, en effet, de nouvelles personnes étaient arrivées. Reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure rousse et les cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage, Bill Weasley s'asseyait sur une chaise pendant que Fleur Delacour, sa fiancée à demi-Vélane, s'occupait de nettoyer la profonde entaille qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras gauche. Déjà attablée et jouant d'un geste absent avec les boucles noires – peut-être une couleur représentant son humeur actuelle - qui tombaient devant ses yeux, Tonks contemplait un point invisible, apparemment intacte.

Mrs Weasley referma la porte sur le dernier arrivant, que la démarche chaloupée entraîna jusqu'à une chaise où il posa son corps horriblement marqué. Agitant sa crinière grise d'un geste brusque, Maugrey attrapa un gobelet en fer blanc et contempla son reflet à l'intérieur, sans doute pour constater de ses propres yeux asymétriques la plaie sanguinolente qui descendant de son front jusqu'à sa joue.

− Le salopard, grogna-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

− Deviendrais-tu coquet ? railla Elena en posant devant lui un bol contenant un liquide violacé.

Maugrey répondit par un nouveau grognement.

− Salut, Potter, ajouta-t-il sans se donner la peine d'articuler.

Les nouveaux arrivants tournèrent la tête vers Harry et Ron pour saluer le premier avec sympathie, mais Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Toutes ces personnes blessées pour le transférer jusqu'ici… et certaines n'étaient toujours pas revenues, à en juger par la fréquence des coups d'œil que Mrs Weasley lançait par la fenêtre.

− Il manque qui ? demanda Harry.

− Dedalus et Hestia sont rentrés chez eux, répondit Tonks. Il ne manque plus que Kingsley, en fait.

Il sembla toutefois qu'il ne manquerait plus d'ici quelques secondes, car des coups donnés contre la porte, puis la voix grave et profonde, bien qu'inaudible, de Kingsley Shacklebolt répondant à la question de Lupin s'élevèrent. Lorsque l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ouvrit, tout le monde eut un léger sursaut quand un grand homme noir et blanc pénétra dans la cuisine, un anneau d'or étincelant à son oreille.

− Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'étonna Ron, bouche bée.

− Douche de plâtre, répondit Kingsley d'une voix sans timbre. Je ne peux pas m'attarder, les Aurors sont arrivés à l'instant même où j'en finissais avec l'un de mes agresseurs. Ils l'ont emmené.

− Ouais, dit Maugrey. Vaut mieux qu'on ait des oreilles pendant l'interrogatoire.

Saluant Kingsley, Harry et Ron prirent place autour de la table, impatients d'entendre les récits de chacun sur les mésaventures qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Tandis que tout le monde s'installait, plusieurs assiettes et couverts firent irruption des placards pour venir atterrir devant chaque convive, immédiatement suivis des verres et d'une grosse bombonne de Bièraubeurre.

Comme si ces apparitions sur la table avaient réveillé l'odorat de Harry, les parfums des plats que préparait avec soin Mrs Weasley vinrent chatouiller ses narines et torturer son estomac impatient de se remplir. Celui de Ron ne fut pas aussi habile à se montrer discret, gargouillant avec force et arrachant quelques sourires. Cependant, Harry nota un détail qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès son entrée :

− Où est Ginny ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Ron.

− Chez Fred et Georges, répondit celui-ci. Elle voulait gagner un peu d'argent, alors elle leur a proposé d'aider la vendeuse pendant les vacances d'été.

Harry opina, quelque peu déçu. Sa décision de rompre – _stupide décision, mais nécessaire, _ajouta-t-il – ne cessait de le hanter, comme si la plus grosse partie de son cerveau l'encourageait à changer d'avis. Plus grosse, mais pas la plus forte compte tenu de la situation et de la menace plus présente que jamais que représentait Voldemort, il aurait été suicidaire d'essayer d'entretenir une quelconque relation sentimentale. Harry le savait, mais il peinait à se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi.

Revenant à la réalité, il réalisa que Tonks avait commencé son récit, moins tumultueux que celui des autres, mais non sans raison. Dès qu'elle avait quitté Little Whinging, elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'insolite : un oiseau qui s'était envolé au moment même où elle sortait de Privet Drive. En tournant dans une ruelle, elle s'était armée de sa baguette magique, avait arrêté la voiture puis avait attendu que l'oiseau apparaisse à l'angle pour le mettre hors-service. Sauf que…

− Il a explosé ? s'étonna Lupin.

− Littéralement, approuva Tonks. Ce n'était qu'un sortilège de Confusion, pourtant.

− Maintenant que tu le dis, intervint Bill en fronçant les sourcils, Fleur aussi avait remarqué un oiseau.

− Très beau, ajouta Fleur. Il se promenait dans un jardin quand nous sommes partis de Privet Drive, et j'en ai vu un identique sur la branche d'un arbre de la forêt où nous avons été attaqués. J'ai même dit à Bill qu'il ferait très beau, si nous avons un jour un jardin avec une vasque.

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir aperçu un quelconque oiseau, mais le récit de Tonks, ajouté à celui de Bill et de Fleur, laissait deviner que ces oiseaux n'étaient pas si « oiseau » que ça, mais à l'évidence d'astucieux espions.

− Ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, grogna Maugrey, c'est pourquoi se donner autant de mal à imiter les Mangemorts alors que l'un d'eux portait une autre tenue ?

− Un imprévu, dit Elena.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement.

− Quel imprévu ? demanda Mr Weasley, perplexe.

− Moi, dit Elena d'un ton naturel. Ce n'est que lors de mon intervention que le sorcier en blanc s'est manifesté et s'est battu. Maugrey étant considéré comme le meilleur Auror que le ministère ait eu depuis très longtemps, tout le monde a cru que Harry serait avec lui, d'où la présence d'un Maître mineur.

− Attends, attends, l'interrompit Lupin. Chaque chose en son temps, veux-tu ?

D'un coup de baguette magique, Mrs Weasley fit s'envoler les poêles et les casseroles, qui vinrent se poser sur la table. Personne n'y prêta la moindre attention, trop concentré sur Elena.

− Pour commencer, dit Lupin, qui sont ces gens ?

− Le Culte de l'Ombre, répondit Elena d'un ton badin. Par « Ombre », il faut entendre « discrétion », car c'est un crédo précieux pour cette organisation. « Discrétion, Savoir & Puissance » est leur devise, et ils l'appliquent très attentivement depuis au moins neuf cents ans, car les premières rumeurs de l'existence du Culte apparaissent à la fin du XIe siècle autrement dit, à une époque dont on ne sait absolument rien et qu'aucun historien n'abordera si vous le lui demandez.

« Ces premières rumeurs sont apparues en Europe centrale, puis se sont tues, pour finalement réapparaître quatre siècles plus tard en Scandinavie, quand Ösgund Nurrham s'empara du pouvoir pour étendre son règne de terreur, en persécutant autant les Moldus que les sorciers d'ascendance moldue ou mêlée. La légende – et je dis bien « la légende » prétend qu'un sorcier emprisonné parvint un jour à se libérer de ses chaînes et assassina Nurrham dans son sommeil… »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Comment un Mage noir ayant réussi à prendre le pouvoir pouvait bien avoir été bêtement tué dans son sommeil ? Et puis, mais seul Harry eut cette pensée, pourquoi conserver des détenus à son domicile ?

− Quelle serait la réalité des faits, alors ? dit Bill, intrigué.

− Les Moldus et les sorciers qui habitaient dans la capitale de Nurrham témoignèrent contre ses partisans lorsque sa mort fut annoncée et ses serviteurs arrêtés. Selon eux, un aubergiste, qui s'était installé dans la capitale à peine une semaine après la prise de pouvoir par Nurrham, avait reçu beaucoup de visites nocturnes pendant la dernière semaine de règne du Mage noir. Des étrangers, des personnes publiques, des provinciaux ces personnes ont été dans cette auberge tous les soirs, à la même heure, en arrivant toujours à des intervalles irréguliers.

« L'aubergiste les laissait entrer, sans rouvrir son établissement, puis les gardaient dans son établissement durant quelques heures, jusqu'à l'heure du départ – toujours la même. L'un des témoins de ces allées et venues occupait un poste important au sein du palais de Nurrham et avait reconnu l'un des visiteurs nocturnes, qu'il est allé voir à l'occasion pour lui poser quelques questions. Après coup, ce témoin a également participé à ces réunions, pour la dernière nuit.

« Le jour de la mort de Nurrham, l'aubergiste, ce témoin et tous les autres hommes qui avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir dans l'auberge disparurent sans laisser de trace, ne laissant derrière eux que des peuples libérés du joug d'un tyran. »

Un pli se forme entre les sourcils de Harry. Quel était le rapport avec le Culte ? Certes, les hommes, l'aubergiste et le témoin paraissaient avoir fomenté et provoqué le complot contre Nurrham, mais à aucun moment le récit ne démontrait l'implication du Culte de l'Ombre. A l'exception des rumeurs qui avaient couru à l'époque, bien sûr.

− Le fait le plus marquant – et le plus critique du Culte de l'Ombre – se produisit en 1756, au Japon, lorsque son ministère de la Magie fut partiellement détruit par une mystérieuse puissance, poursuivit Elena. On découvrit des cadavres par dizaines, mais tous n'appartenaient pas à des employés et certains corps inconnus avaient même été retrouvés dans un département secret. L'équivalent de notre département des mystères, si vous voulez. Sauf qu'à l'intérieur de ce département secret, le ministère japonais conservait une ancienne relique qui a miraculeusement disparu ce jour-là.

« Il aurait pu s'agir d'un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné, si les corps étrangers au département secret n'avaient pas été ceux de simples sorciers, de personnages publics et du directeur du département de la Justice magique du ministère français de la Magie. Le Culte s'est retrouvé au bord du gouffre, non seulement à cause des pertes qu'il avait subies, mais aussi parce que son existence risquait d'être révélé à tout moment s'il ne prenait pas très vite la décision salvatrice.

« Alors que l'enquête se rapprochait dangereusement d'un haut responsable du ministère japonais, qui travaillait pour et avec le ministre de la Magie, ce dernier déclara subitement que le cerveau de cette tragédie avait été tué à proximité du mont Fuji, alors qu'il s'enfuyait avec les plans du cambriolage. Un mensonge qui aurait pu marcher parfaitement si certains employés n'avaient pas fait remarquer que le passage emprunté par les cambrioleurs était condamné depuis un tremblement de terre survenu cinquante ans plus tôt. »

Il fallait reconnaître que cette anecdote-ci tenait mieux la route que celle en Scandinavie. Que faisait un directeur du ministère français parmi les cambrioleurs ?

− C'est bien beau, tout ça ! lança Maugrey, sceptique. Mais ce serait mieux si tu avais quelque chose de récent, à la portée de la mémoire de l'un d'entre nous.

Elena eut un sourire goguenard.

− Tu veux plus récent, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Je crois qu'un nom me vient… Un nom que tu n'as sans doute pas oublié, Maugrey. Morphée Deadheart.

Toutes les expressions changèrent du tout au tout. Bill se redressa brusquement dans sa chaise, comme s'il s'était planté quelque chose dans le dos Mrs Weasley, apparemment la seule à se souvenir que le dîner était servi, était sur le point de saisir l'assiette de son mari lorsqu'elle immobilisa son geste Mr Weasley, qui observait alors son épouse s'apprêter à le servir, tourna si brusquement la tête vers Elena que ses lunettes manquèrent de quitter son nez.

Les expressions les plus intéressantes demeuraient cependant celles de Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks. Le front plissé, Lupin creusa davantage ses rides prématurées en accentuant le froncement de ses sourcils Maugrey, satisfait de son intervention, paraissait encore plus méfiant que jamais à l'égard d'Elena quant à Tonks, sa mâchoire n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi crispée. Fleur, pour sa part, semblait aussi perdue que Harry et Ron.

− J'admets que les informations que j'ai retrouvées chez Sirius laissent à penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, avec Deadheart, mais tu ne parviendras jamais à prouver qu'il était la victime du Culte, même si nous faisions un effort pour te croire aveuglément, dit Lupin.

− Nous verrons, dit Elena.

Elle plongea une main dans un pli de sa robe de sorcière et en sortit un unique cliché, qu'elle tendit à Maugrey. Il ne fallut guère plus d'une fraction de seconde pour l'entendre pousser un grondement et balancer la photo à Ron, qui l'attrapa au vol. Harry se pencha vers lui pour mieux observer.

Elle représentait un jeune homme de leur âge. Grand et carré, son profil laissait deviner un visage séduisant, pâle et arrogant, sur lequel tombaient des mèches de ses cheveux noirs et sauvages. Pendant une seconde, Harry n'eut d'yeux que pour le sourire du garçon. Goguenard, malveillant, cruel il ne trouvait aucun qualificatif mais il était convaincu qu'un sourire comme celui-ci lui aurait donné la chair de poule. Toutefois, un scintillement attira son attention sur le bras dénudé du jeune homme, autour duquel était attachée une chaîne au pendentif sphérique, très clair et à peine plus gros qu'un raisin.

Qu'était donc censé prouver la photographie ? Harry l'ignorait, mais il observa attentivement les expressions des autres lorsque la photo poursuivit son tour de table. La plus démonstrative fut Mrs Weasley, visiblement étonnée par la jeunesse du garçon, mais les autres visages se fermèrent comme s'ils redoutaient d'attraper une maladie ou de se brûler les yeux.

Lupin, tout d'abord hermétique, manifesta l'espace d'une fraction de seconde une profonde amertume, comme si un souvenir profondément enfoui avait menacé de refaire surface. Lentement, ses yeux glissèrent vers la chaîne à laquelle était suspendue la sphère. Une lueur étrange, indéchiffrable, traversa brusquement son regard miel, mais il s'efforça de redevenir imperturbable.

− Il faut que j'aille… que j'aille vérifier quelque chose, annonça-t-il.

− Prends ton temps, lança Elena avec un sourire féroce. Nous poursuivrons la démonstration un autre jour, il n'y a rien qui presse. Vous savez l'essentiel, libre à vous tous de me croire.


	4. Le Soupçon de Remus

− Remus !

Lupin se retourna brusquement. Au clair de lune, il paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, mais Harry avait la très nette impression que son teint s'était déjà blanchi avant qu'il ne quitte la cuisine des Weasley.

− Rentre, Harry, dit-il. Même dans le jardin, tu n'es pas en sécurité.

− Non, je viens avec toi, décréta Harry.

Le regard de Lupin s'égara au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry, qui devina que Mrs Weasley ou Ron s'était posté à la porte de la cuisine pour le surveiller et lui permettre de retourner à l'intérieur sans devoir découvrir par lui-même quel était le mot de passe.

− D'accord, soupira Lupin.

− Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, incrédule.

Il s'attendait à devoir argumenter, à pester, à râler, peut-être même à menacer de rester dans le jardin jusqu'à son retour… mais non. Lupin acceptait qu'il l'accompagne sans sourciller, sans protester, comme s'il était devenu un adulte responsable et suffisamment compétent pour pouvoir prendre ses décisions tout seul.

− Tu as parfaitement le droit de venir, puisque nous allons chez toi, dit Lupin en haussant les épaules. Mais tu ne te sers pas de ta baguette magique, sauf en cas…

− D'extrême nécessité, je sais, acheva Harry avec excitation.

Lupin sourit, puis adressa un signe vers la maison. Pivotant pour entraîner Harry vers la zone de transplanage, sa main gauche serrée sur sa baguette rangée dans sa veste, il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Harry et tourna de nouveau sur lui-même. Happé par une force mystérieuse, Harry se retrouva brutalement dans les ténèbres froides et asphyxiantes du transplanage, son corps comprimé de toutes parts.

Pour la première fois, ils apparurent à leur destination sans que Harry ne soit essoufflé. La proximité stupéfiante d'une porte à la peinture écaillée, cependant, le fit sursauter, mais Lupin le maintint fermement sur la marche du petit escalier.

− Maintenant que Rogue est définitivement du côté de Voldemort et qu'il n'aura pas manqué de parler du manoir à son maître, il nous faut nous montrer plus prudent que jamais, déclara Lupin. Si jamais, pour une raison ou une autre, tu as besoin de venir ici, transplane toujours sur la dernière marche pour être protégé par Fidelitas.

− Ok, répondit Harry.

Lupin tira sa baguette magique pour en asséner un petit coup sur la poignée en forme de serpent. Le chuintement habituel et le déclic caractéristique plus tard, le panneau s'ouvrit pour leur libérer l'accès au manoir de Harry. Le 12, square Grimmaurd, qui avait longtemps appartenu aux Black, restait inchangé depuis son dernier séjour. Seul changement, la décoration avait complètement disparu, mais Harry s'y était attendu : il n'était pas prêt d'oublier l'été ménager qu'il avait passé ici, juste avant sa cinquième année.

Lupin referma la porte et s'avança vers l'escalier, Harry sur les talons. Ils passèrent devant les rideaux protégeant le portrait de Mrs Black, la mère de Sirius, qui ronflait paisiblement, inconsciente qu'une occasion de vomir tous ses jurons et autres insultes venait de se présenter à elle.

− C'est quoi, ces informations que tu as trouvées ici ? chuchota Harry. Comment Sirius pouvait-il savoir quelque chose sur Deadheart ?

− Tu vas comprendre, lui assura Remus.

− Mais tu le connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry. Tu as déjà rencontré Deadheart.

Lupin hocha légèrement la tête, mais n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le troisième étage. Suivant le long couloir, ils passèrent devant quelques portes pour finalement s'arrêter devant la dernière, légèrement entrouverte, qui poussa Remus à sortir une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique en faisant signe à Harry de reculer. Tirant à son tour sa baguette, conscient que la porte aurait dû être fermée, il regarda Lupin tendre la main et pousser la porte.

Il régnait un désordre incroyable dans la chambre la plus atypique du manoir. Couverts des pieds au plafond, les murs disparaissaient derrière d'innombrables photographies, lettres, articles de presse ou de magazines et posters de groupes musicaux ou de jeunes femmes immobiles en bikini la chambre d'un adolescent qui s'était acharné à faire disparaître la couleur verte du papier-peint, symbole de la maison Serpentard et des idéologies sur le sang-pur d'une famille qu'il détestait.

Sur le plancher, d'anciens manuels scolaires, des vêtements usés, encore des lettres, des magazines, des photos et d'autres posters jonchaient le sol comme si quelqu'un était entré dans une colère noire et dévastatrice. Toutefois, à part le bazar de paperasses en tous genres, il n'y avait rien de menaçant, si bien que Lupin baissa sa baguette et entra prudemment, comme s'il soupçonnait un guet-apens.

− Quelqu'un est venu, visiblement, déclara-t-il d'un ton naturel.

− Rogue, dit aussitôt Harry.

− C'est fort possible, même si je ne comprends pas très bien quel intérêt il aurait eu à vandaliser cette chambre…

Harry n'en voyait pas non plus, mais il prenait malgré tout plaisir à incriminer Rogue, même dans le vandalisme incompréhensible d'une chambre inoccupée. Pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce, Harry parcourut les photos qui le saluaient avec de grands signes ou des sourires éclatants. La plupart d'entre elles montraient les Maraudeurs, les quatre farceurs du Poudlard des années 70, composés de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et le traître qui avait vendu les Potter à Voldemort, Peter Pettigrow.

_Harry !_

L'intéressé pivota sèchement en levant sa baguette magique, ses yeux fouillant une quelconque présence derrière ses lunettes rondes. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré que quelqu'un s'était tenu derrière lui pour lui chuchoter son nom à l'oreille oreille qu'il sentait étrangement fraîche, comme si un fantôme s'en était approché ou qu'une respiration froide était venue s'y frotter.

− Harry ? appela Lupin d'une voix intriguée.

Harry observa le mur décrépi qui faisait face à la chambre de Sirius.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lupin en revenant à sa hauteur.

− Rien, j'ai juste… j'ai cru sentir une présence, répondit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

La confiance de Lupin impressionna autant qu'elle toucha Harry, car le loup-garou leva sa baguette devant lui en s'avançant vers l'encadrement pour sortir dans le couloir.

− Ce n'était qu'une impression, Remus, assura Harry.

− Pas sûr, dit Lupin à voix basse.

Adressant un signe de la tête, il invita Harry à le rejoindre dans le couloir. La première porte devant laquelle tous deux étaient passés était entrouverte or, il jurerait qu'elle était fermée lors de leur passage. Resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette, il suivit Lupin le long du couloir, effleurant le mur jusqu'à ce que son ancien professeur se stoppe à côté de l'encadrement. Utilisant sa main valide, Lupin poussa la porte de la chambre vide, mieux rangée que celle de Sirius.

− La chambre de Regulus, indiqua Lupin en se détendant.

Si Sirius avait pris un soin particulier à recouvrir les murs de sa chambre de tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner de son ascendance, Regulus s'était également appliqué à personnaliser ses propres convictions. D'innombrables articles, coupures de presse et entrefilets étaient plantés aux murs vert bouteille, relatant tous les méfaits accomplis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses serviteurs lors de la première guerre – ou, plus exactement, jusqu'à la mort du frère de Sirius.

Harry entra sans un mot, mais Lupin sembla considérer qu'aucune menace ne les observait. Obnubilé par la folle passion que Regulus manifestait à l'égard des Mangemorts, Harry n'entendit même pas le loup-garou retourner à la chambre de Sirius. Les articles ne parlaient pas seulement des méfaits des mages noirs, mais aussi d'enquêtes, d'arrestations et de procès de personnes présumées Mangemort. Un pan de mur, toutefois, attira son attention.

Regulus paraissait avoir retiré un grand morceau de coupures de presse qu'il jugeait inintéressantes, qui formait à présent un anneau encerclant d'autres articles. Cette fois-ci, cependant, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas à l'honneur car la photo fixée au centre de cet amas de papier représentait le même jeune homme affiché sur le cliché apporté par Elena lors de la réunion.

A présent qu'il le voyait de face, Harry s'apercevait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Morphée Deadheart était bien le séduisant jeune homme au visage arrogant qu'il s'était imaginé. A travers les mèches sauvages et noires tombant jusqu'à son menton, deux yeux d'une clarté phénoménale lançaient des regards critiques à Harry. Mais cette fois encore, c'était le sourire qui hypnotisait Harry : moqueur, sarcastique, malveillant – bref, impossible à qualifier.

En parcourant rapidement les gros titres, il réalisa qu'un même surnom revenait : « le Diable ». Chaque article se proposait de relater l'un des affrontements opposant les Aurors à Deadheart, qui en sortait toujours indemne. Un article un peu plus long racontait un évènement particulièrement brutal survenu à Aberdeen, au cours duquel une escouade d'Aurors avait été décimée après que Deadheart ait détruit un immeuble en construction. Au total, deux morts et quatorze blessés hospitalisés d'urgence à Ste Mangouste sur les vingt Aurors présents.

Le seul élément qui n'appartenait pas à un journal était une page que Regulus semblait avoir arraché d'un agenda scolaire, peut-être le sien, et sur lequel l'un de ses camarades de classe répondait à la question : _Des nouvelles du Diable ?_ Détachant la feuille, Harry s'approcha un peu plus de la fenêtre pour bénéficier d'un meilleur éclairage.

_Tout juste ! _répondait le camarade._ Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, en fait mon frère prétend même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détient des informations très surprenantes sur le véritable sort réservé à Deadheart. Sans doute que les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ont raconté quelques petites choses à ceux qui l'ont rallié…_

_En tout cas, contrairement à ce que le ministère prétend, Deadheart n'a pas reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur. Mais il n'est pas pour autant tranquille, car il est régulièrement sorti de sa cellule et conduit dans les sous-sols pour y subir toutes sortes de tortures. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des rumeurs qui circulent, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres envisage de construire un plan pour libérer le Diable avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_A mon avis, Deadheart est condamné, surtout quand on sait que Pearce s'est personnellement déplacé en Grèce pour obtenir des preuves de l'implication du Diable dans la destruction de Massalia…_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Deadheart aurait été torturé ? Fourrant la page dans une poche, il sortit de la chambre à grands pas et rejoignit Lupin, qui examinait une photo avec une telle intensité que Harry se demanda s'il essayait de l'enflammer par la seule force de son regard.

− Du nouveau ? demanda Harry.

− Lis la lettre, répondit Lupin en lui tendant ladite lettre.

Harry la prit et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit, tout en bas, le prénom de sa mère. L'écriture de sa mère s'étalait sous ses yeux pour la première fois, comme une preuve qu'elle avait réellement existé, tel un héritage que Sirius avait conservé toutes ces années pour que Harry puisse le trouver un jour.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Merci pour ta lettre, mais je vais très bien. Je suis juste fatiguée, avec la mort des McKinnon, les cauchemars de voir apparaître Tu-Sais-Qui sur le pas de la porte, l'angoisse de ne jamais revenir à chaque fois qu'il nous faille partir en mission pour l'Ordre… J'ai menti à James en prétendant que nous avions rendez-vous, mais je l'ai fait pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas !_

_En ce qui concerne mon activité ce jour-là, ça ne regarde que moi et je te demande de le respecter. J'avais juste une chose importante à faire, ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Je suis revenue en parfaite santé, sans égratignure un après-midi très calme et relaxant._

_Pour en revenir à des sujets plus divertissants, Elena nous attend samedi prochain pour son anniversaire. A mon avis, son mari ne lui offre pas autant de cadeaux qu'elle le voudrait considérons cette invitation comme l'appel d'une jeune mariée en détresse._

_Donc, nous nous verrons samedi !_

_Avec affection,_

_Lily_

Harry relut la lettre, notant toutes les similitudes de son écriture et de celle de sa mère, attardant une seconde son regard sur le deuxième paragraphe où la main de Lily avait tremblé en écrivant « _chose importante à faire_ ». Que pouvait bien avoir été faire sa mère ? Sans aucun doute, elle ne mentait en mentionnant son importance, car il ne doutait pas qu'elle n'aurait jamais menti à son père sans une excellente raison.

− Avez-vous jamais su ce qu'elle avait fait, cet après-midi-là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix absente.

− A ma connaissance, Lily n'en a jamais parlé ni à James, ni à quiconque d'autre, avoua Lupin. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en ait parlé à Elena, pour être franc, alors que toutes les deux se disaient absolument tout. C'est Elena qui a été la première à savoir que Lily était enceinte, tout comme elle a été la première à apprendre que ta mère dirait oui à ton père s'il la demandait en mariage.

− Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas proposé à Elena d'être ma marraine ? s'étonna Harry.

De toute évidence, l'amitié liant Lily à Elena était aussi forte que celle unissant James à Sirius. Sa question étira, légèrement, les lèvres de Remus en un sourire navré, presque triste.

− Comme je te l'ai dit, Elena a toujours été convaincue que le mariage de tes parents était la pire erreur commise par Lily, lui rappela-t-il. Lily savait pertinemment qu'Elena refuserait d'être ta marraine, alors elle n'a jamais osé le lui demander. Une réponse négative lui aurait fait plus de mal que de rester dans l'ignorance.

− Mais… pourquoi Elena n'aimait-elle pas mon père ? Je croyais qu'il avait déjà changé quand elle est arrivée en Grande-Bretagne, dit Harry, déconcerté.

− Et c'était le cas, lui assura Lupin. Quand nous sommes entrés dans notre dernière année, James pouvait déjà se considérer comme un « pote » de Lily. Elena ne détestait pas ton père, Harry. Elle est devenue distante quand tes parents ont commencé à sortir ensemble, si je me souviens bien.

Lupin baissa les yeux sur la photo qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis le retour de Harry, à qui il la tendit.

− Mon soupçon est confirmé.

Prenant la photo, intrigué, Harry découvrit avec plaisir un cliché qu'il ne possédait pas dans l'album-photos qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa grosse malle. Un cadeau de Hagrid réunissant toutes les photos de James et Lily, à l'exception de celle-ci.

Resplendissante de bonheur dans une robe claire, Lily, à peine plus âgée que lui, le gratifiait d'un sourire radieux en s'accrochant au bras d'une superbe jeune femme brune que plusieurs garçons reluquaient le plus discrètement possible. Si Harry n'avait pas été informé de la complicité entre Lily et Elena, il n'aurait sans doute pas reconnu l'ancienne étudiante de Massalia. Comme l'avait dit Lupin, l'Elena d'avant était une personne rieuse, espiègle et pleine de vie – un contraste terrifiant avec celle que Harry connaissait.

− Observe bien, dit Lupin.

La vérité, c'était que Harry avait momentanément oublié qu'il était censé chercher quelque chose, mais il obéit et n'eut guère besoin de deux secondes pour repérer un scintillement autour du cou de Lily. Une chaîne peut-être en or y était accrochée, supportant le poids d'une sphère très claire. Le bijou ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui porté par Morphée Deadheart sur la photo transmise par Elena pour qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence.

− Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? dit Harry, interloqué.

− Que Morphée Deadheart n'a jamais participé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la destruction de Massalia.

Sans un mot, Lupin contourna Harry pour s'éloigner vers la porte de la chambre. Pris de court, Harry s'empressa de le rattraper, confus.

− Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à suivre ! dit-il.

− C'est très simple, affirma Lupin. Réfléchis bien : pourquoi le Culte pourrait-il en vouloir après toi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, plongeant dans une intense réflexion. A l'évidence, le rapport était le collier, passé des biceps de Deadheart au cou de Lily en l'espace de quelques mois, à moins qu'il ne fût passé entre les mains d'un autre sorcier entre-temps. Considérant que le bijou avait été directement transmis de Deadheart à Lily…

− Ils veulent le collier, déclara Harry d'une voix distraite.

− Exactement, approuva Lupin. J'en ai eu le soupçon quand Elena a évoqué l'évènement du ministère japonais, et mon soupçon s'est intensifié en trouvant ce collier au bras du Diable. Je me souvenais avoir déjà vu ce collier, un jour, même après la mort de tes parents. Je me suis alors rappelé que Sirius avait descendu toutes ses photos, une soirée où on s'ennuyait particulièrement…

− Donc, Deadheart était innocent ! dit Harry.

− Innocent… et victime. A l'évidence, l'attaque dirigée sur Massalia n'était pas le fruit de sa complicité, mais du trésor qu'il détenait. Ce n'est pas la Grèce qu'il a fui, c'est le Culte de l'Ombre qui le pourchassait. Et je suis sûr, ou soupçonne, Elena de se souvenir du comment Lily est entrée en possession du collier, car elle l'avait déjà lors du bal de Halloween de notre septième année.

Harry plongea précipitamment sa main dans la poche de son jean en se souvenant de sa trouvaille. Lupin s'arrêta pour le lire à la lueur d'une lampe à pétrole, un pli se creusant un peu plus profondément à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. Sans les prononcer, Harry put voir ses lèvres former les mots « tortures » et « Pearce ».

− Tout s'explique, murmura-t-il. C'est pour ça que Deadheart n'a pas reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur dès qu'il s'est retrouvé à Azkaban, le Culte possédait un agent au sein du ministère qui s'occupait de le torturer pour lui révéler la cachette du collier…

− C'est peut-être ce Pearce, suggéra Harry.

Lupin lui lança un regard intense, comme s'il le jaugeait.

− Tu n'as jamais entendu d'Altimor Pearce, je me trompe ?

− Non, reconnut Harry, mal à l'aise.

− Altimor Pearce est entré au ministère de la Magie sous le gouvernement Leach, relata Lupin. Autrement dit, au début des années 60, et directement comme conseiller du ministre. C'est un homme très intelligent, un stratège si rusé qu'il peut te transformer une catastrophe en un fait divers anodin, mais avant tout un sorcier respecté par des générations et des générations.

« Quand les Mangemorts sont apparus, il a encouragé Leach à démissionner. Leach était populaire, une guerre ne l'aurait pas aidé à rester un bon ministre dans les mémoires, alors il a suivi le plan de Pearce. Le poste est revenu à Kenneth Jones, un homme plus solide, mais il n'a pas tenu longtemps. Il a démissionné sans raison particulière, ou tout au moins connue, mais Pearce devait y être pour quelque chose.

« Après quatre ans de mandat, Jones laissait le poste vacant pour Millicent Bagnold et, plus exactement, ce qu'on appelait à l'époque « les années Pearce », considéré comme le véritable cerveau du gouvernement. Il a combattu, à sa manière, les Mangemorts avec une rage impressionnante, modelant le ministère comme il l'entendait. Il était le mentor de Barty Croupton et l'a fait nommer au poste de directeur du département de la Justice magique. Il lui a aussi suggéré d'attribuer aux Aurors le pouvoir d'user des Sortilèges Impardonnables, d'après la rumeur.

« Altimor Pearce est un homme intouchable, même Voldemort le sait. Il n'était un secret pour personne que tuer Pearce signifiait prendre le pouvoir, mais Voldemort n'en a jamais donné l'ordre. »

Harry arqua un sourcil, passablement étonné.

− Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?

− Parce que faire assassiner Pearce aurait provoqué une révolte massive, répondit Lupin. En tout cas, nous étions nombreux à le supposer, et Voldemort paraissait être de notre avis. Pearce était extrêmement populaire, il offrait des emplois à des personnes qui sortaient d'un échec scolaire, il allégeait les charges de travail des jeunes mères et des jeunes pères, il descendait dans les étages pour aider comme il le pouvait les services amputés de membres morts, malades ou bénéficiant des soutiens qu'il avait lui-même mis à disposition.

Harry trouvait très étonnant que personne ne lui en ait jamais parlé, et plus étonnant encore que Fudge ait été un si mauvais ministre de la Magie, mais Lupin le contredit rapidement :

− Quand Voldemort a été vaincu et que ses Mangemorts sont retournés à une vie normale ou jetés en prison, il ne demeurait aucune raison pour que Bagnold, saluée pour sa résistance, poursuive son mandat. Fudge a été désigné comme son successeur et la première chose qu'il a faite, c'est de remercier Pearce pour ses services.

− Il l'a renvoyé ?

− Pearce, comme Dumbledore, représentait un rival trop important, dit Lupin en haussant les épaules.

Harry récupéra la page d'agenda que Lupin lui rendit. L'observant un moment, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit :

− Tu penses que Pearce fait partie du Culte ? demanda-t-il.

Lupin contempla un point invisible, pesant apparemment le pour et le contre.

− Aussi populaire soit-il, Altimor Pearce a toujours été quelqu'un de trop « bienveillant » et de trop « protéger », reconnut Lupin. Fait-il partie du Culte, je n'en sais rien, mais beaucoup de gens se sont souvent étonnés des liens qu'il entretenait avec certaines personnes étrangères, le rédacteur de l'époque de _La Gazette du sorcier_.


	5. L'idée d'Elena

Convaincre le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix que le Culte de l'Ombre existait réellement fut beaucoup plus simple et rapide que Harry ne l'aurait imaginé, mais ni Lupin, ni Elena ne cherchèrent à prouver l'innocence « du Diable » aux autres considérant sûrement, à juste titre, que les affrontements l'opposant au ministère ne pouvaient être le fruit d'un innocent tentant de se disculper des accusations pesant sur lui.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione revint au Terrier en milieu de matinée, pendant que Harry et Ron dégnomaient le jardin en se livrant à un concours de celui qui enverrait le gnome le plus loin. Ils ne remarquèrent la présence de leur amie que lorsque, les mains déjà chargées, ils virent un gnome effectuer un long vol plané pour atterrir à une distance improbable, pulvérisant tous les records jamais atteints au Terrier.

− C'est de la triche ! s'indigna Ron en se retournant.

Hermione eut un sourire radieux en rangeant sa baguette.

− Le dégnomage, c'est un art, poursuivit Ron sur le même ton. Aucune magie, seules les compétences physiques doivent être mises en application. Tu viens de bafouer l'une des règles les plus anciennes du dégnomage !

− Venant de quelqu'un qui a imploré ses frères jumeaux d'ensorceler les balais pour dégnomer le jardin pour être débarrassé de cet « art », je te trouve très peu crédible, répliqua Hermione.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa en poussant un grognement avant de faire tourner le gnome qu'il tenait dans la main comme s'il s'agissait d'un lasso. Lâchant le pied de la créature, il regarda le vol plané décrit par la petite bête ressemblant à une pomme de terre sur pattes, mais le record manuel était loin d'être battu.

− Tonks m'a racontée les évènements de la soirée, dit Hermione, et pour le Culte de l'Ombre.

− Mais tu avais sûrement déjà découvert qui était derrière tout ça, non ? lança Ron d'un ton grognon. C'est parce que tu as entendu Elena faire référence à une organisation secrète que tu t'es tout à coup souvenue d'un truc très urgent à faire…

− C'est vrai, admit Hermione, mais je ne soupçonnais pas qu'il puisse s'agir du Culte de l'Ombre, qui est quand même la société secrète dont on n'a jamais su prouver publiquement l'existence. Mais je savais qu'il avait existé, et existait peut-être encore, des organisations secrètes de ce genre. Au début de la cinquième année, le professeur Vector nous avait dit qu'il était parfois difficile de s'y trouver parmi les runes anciennes, car certaines n'avaient aucune signification particulière. Qu'il s'agissait de runes inventées par les membres de sociétés secrètes afin de communiquer en toute liberté.

Harry s'assit dans l'herbe, intéressé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que, même chez les sorciers, il existait des sectes ou des sociétés secrètes. Certes, l'Ordre du Phénix se présentait comme telle, mais son existence était temporaire. Si Lord Voldemort disparaissait, l'Ordre n'aurait plus de raison d'être et serait dissout.

− Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le Culte ? demanda-t-il.

− Très peu de choses, reconnut Hermione. Le seul livre qui aurait pu éclairer la communauté sorcière a disparu le soir même de l'assassinat de ses auteurs. Tout ce qu'on peut en lire, aujourd'hui, ce sont toutes les suppositions à peine croyables que des dizaines d'écrivains, historiens et aventuriers lui attribuent.

− C'est quand même une étrange coïncidence que les auteurs d'un livre sur le Culte soient éliminés, dit Ron.

Hermione approuva.

− Officiellement, c'est la dernière rumeur répertoriée sur l'éventuelle existence du Culte, dit-elle. Et ce n'est pas très vieux, puisque ça date de la fin des années 60. A mon avis, l'erreur fatale est venue de l'éditeur, qui a fait un communiqué prétendant que tous les secrets du Culte de l'Ombre seraient bientôt révélés… Deux jours plus tard, les auteurs étaient assassinés, la maison d'édition brûlée et l'éditeur emprisonné pour association de malfaiteurs.

− Et ça n'a surpris personne ? s'étonna Harry.

− Les Aurors italiens ont fourni des « preuves », dit Hermione en mimant les guillemets. Concernant l'éditeur, en tout cas. Ils ont ensuite fait passer l'incendie pour un règlement de comptes, appuyant ainsi leurs accusations sur l'association de malfaiteurs. Les meurtres des auteurs, en revanche, ils n'ont jamais cherché à l'expliquer et c'est ça qui a fait ressurgir la rumeur sur l'existence du Culte.

L'influence du Culte de l'Ombre était impressionnante. La démonstration de son pouvoir politique en Italie était, pour Harry, comme un encouragement à soupçonner Altimor Pearce d'être mêlé au Culte. Il ne serait pas étonné, en fait, que Pearce ait lui-même participé aux tortures infligées à Morphée Deadheart dans la quête du Culte d'en savoir plus sur la cachette du collier.

− Est-ce qu'une hypothèse parle de reliques ? demanda-t-il alors.

− Oh oui, répondit Hermione qui savait de quoi elle parlait. C'est d'ailleurs la seule accusation qui tienne la route et qui soit commune à toutes les personnes ayant rédigé quelque chose sur le Culte. Depuis neuf siècles, le Culte aurait accumulé un trésor inestimable en matière de reliques, d'artefacts et de savoir magique, notamment un très ancien objet appelé « la Lance de Foudre »…

− Volée au ministère japonais, acheva Ron.

− C'est quoi, au juste, la différence entre un artefact et une relique ? reprit Harry, perplexe.

− Un artefact est un objet doté de pouvoirs rares, mais créé par un sorcier, expliqua Hermione. Tu te souviens du cadeau de Dumbledore aux géants ? La branche de Feu de Sempremais. C'est un artefact. Les reliques sont autre chose, bien plus mystérieuses, car généralement tellement anciennes qu'il est impossible de dire si elles sont une expérience humaine ou une anomalie de la magie. Nous en avons, en tout cas, vu beaucoup quand nous étions au département des mystères.

Harry comprit aussitôt le message : l'arcade à travers laquelle Sirius avait disparu était une relique.

− Donc, le collier serait une relique, conclut-il.

− C'est possible, admit Hermione. Pour ce que j'ai pu lire, aucune relique ne faisait référence à un collier, sauf si nous considérons que cette relique ait pu être modifiée au fil des siècles. Le seul collier dont les livres spécialisés parlent, c'est « l'Œil de Cronos ».

− Cronos… c'est grec, ça, non ? dit Harry.

− La légende raconte qu'une princesse grecque se vit offrir un imposant collier de perles, d'opales, d'émeraudes, de rubis et d'une étrange pierre, par un vieux mendiant cherchant de l'argent pour acheter un remède à sa femme malade. La princesse, intéressée, fut empêchée par son jeune époux, qui frappa le mendiant pour le faire tomber à terre. On prétend qu'en heurtant le sol, l'étrange pierre se serait illuminée pour éblouir tout le monde. Quand le mendiant recouvrit la vision, le jeune prince était aussi vieux que lui…

Harry plissa le front. C'était une idée hâtive, précipitée, qui ne prenait pas en compte les millénaires qui s'étaient écoulés entre la légende du mendiant et aujourd'hui, mais il trouvait très singulier que Deadheart, qui avait passé le plus clair de ses études en Grèce, s'était retrouvé en possession d'une relique appartenant à cette légende, elle aussi survenue en Grèce. Se pouvait-il que « le Diable » ait découvert le collier, extrait l' « étrange pierre », puis que le Culte ait découvert sa trouvaille ?

C'était possible mais, comme Harry le savait, c'était sans prendre en compte les innombrables siècles qui avaient passé entre les deux histoires. Il était presque inenvisageable que le collier ait pu rester au même endroit pendant des milliers d'années sans que quelqu'un ne le découvre avant Deadheart.

− En admettant qu'il s'agisse du même collier, cela signifierait qu'il ait le pouvoir de vieillir les gens, dit Harry.

− Et d'augmenter la puissance d'un sorcier, quand on voit ce qu'a réalisé Deadheart, ajouta Ron.

− Il faut se méfier des légendes, Harry, dit Hermione. D'accord, la Chambre des Secrets est la preuve qu'il y en a qui sont vraies, mais nous parlons d'une légende beaucoup plus ancienne, apparue à une période où des êtres aux pouvoirs phénoménaux étaient considérés comme les créateurs de tout. Je suis plus encline à croire que le collier augmente la puissance de son propriétaire que de lui attribuer une faculté de vieillissement fulgurant…

− Ma mère n'a jamais démontré un talent incroyable, pour ce que j'en sais, objecta Harry.

− Parce qu'elle n'en connaissait probablement pas le pouvoir, dit Hermione. Il suffit de regarder Deadheart pour arriver à la même conclusion que Ron et moi : à Massalia, il dominait dans toutes les matières, mais il a souvent été inquiété par ses adversaires pendant les cours de duel. Puis, arrivé en Grande-Bretagne, le voilà capable d'un tas de choses que même Dumbledore et Voldemort n'auraient jamais pu réaliser dans leurs rêves les plus fous.

− Ca ne veut rien dire… protesta Harry.

− Tu sais combien de sorciers il faut pour détruire un immeuble de huit étages ? interrogea Hermione. Beaucoup d'expériences ont été menées après le 14 septembre 1977 et les évènements survenus à Aberdeen. Le résultat qui se rapprochait le plus de « l'exploit » de Deadheart est de 10 sorciers utilisant la magie la plus agressive dont ils étaient capables. Deadheart, il n'a utilisé qu'un seul sortilège.

Vu dans ce contexte, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était difficile de croire que Deadheart ait pu détruire le bâtiment à l'aide de ses simples pouvoirs, mais Harry ne manquait pas d'arguments, dont un qu'il savait plus pertinent, plus crédible que toutes les expériences menées après le 14 septembre 1977 :

− Sauf que vous oubliez un détail : ma mère était à Poudlard, ce jour-là, dit-il.

− Rien ne prouve qu'elle a possédé le collier juste après lui, objecta Hermione, têtue.

− Et pourtant, c'est le cas.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement sur Elena, qui s'avançait de sa démarche féline, visiblement très à son aise. La veille, quand Lupin et Harry étaient revenus au Terrier, la sorcière avait reçu une convocation du ministère de la Magie lui demandant de se présenter au Bureau des Aurors dans la matinée et à l'évidence, le rendez-vous s'était passé comme elle s'y attendait.

− Le Diable était un provocateur, poursuivit-elle. Il prenait un malin plaisir à se déguiser pour revendre toutes les babioles sur lesquelles il mettait la main dessus pour en faire l'étalage sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lily n'a même pas hésité quand il lui a montré le collier, qu'il vendait une misère. Provocateur, mais rusé, car personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'exposerait ainsi et vendrait le collier à une enfant de Moldus, alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était non seulement l'héritier d'une famille raciste, mais qu'il avait aussi été élevé par le fils d'un ancien partisan de Grindelwald.

− Alors, vous pensez qu'il n'avait pas besoin du collier pour faire tout ce qu'il a fait ? dit Hermione, incrédule.

Elena eut un sourire narquois.

− Un jour, je vous parlerai de Massalia, déclara-t-elle. Pour le moment, nous vous attendons dans la cuisine.

Les trois adolescents bondirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds. De toute évidence, Elena détenait des informations, peut-être recueillies au sein même du ministère de la Magie. Comment aurait-elle pu y parvenir ? Certes, elle avait été à Massalia, mais Harry doutait sérieusement qu'une ancienne étudiante de Massalia pourrait évoluer à sa guise à travers le ministère.

La réunion improvisée, toutefois, ne paraissait guère d'une importance capitale, car seuls Mrs Weasley, Lupin et Maugrey étaient assis autour de la table, remplissant leurs assiettes. Malgré l'heure assez inhabituelle – il n'était pas midi ! – les arômes qui leur parvenaient réveillèrent instantanément leur appétit. S'installant, ils se servirent les uns après les autres en lançant quelques petits coups d'œil vers Elena, qui gardait le silence.

− Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda soudainement Lupin, de toute évidence impatient d'entendre Elena.

− Les questions auxquelles nous nous attendions, répondit-elle. Où étiez-vous ces quinze dernières années ? Pour quelle raison avez-vous disparu du jour au lendemain ? Qu'est devenu votre mari ? Que faisiez-vous le 1er février 1980 à la prison d'Azkaban ? Et blablabla…

− Mais ? grogna Maugrey.

− Je m'interroge, avoua Elena. Depuis quand le Premier conseiller du ministre de la Magie et le directeur-adjoint du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques assistent-ils aux interrogatoires ?

Personne ne semblait avoir la réponse, car tout le monde afficha la même expression surprise.

− Des agents du Culte, dit alors Ron.

− Deux des principaux chefs de la cellule britannique du Culte, en fait, rectifia Elena. J'ai eu la bonne idée de me « perdre » sur le chemin du retour, et je me suis retrouvée tout près des domaines de Pearce et de Burrow. Vastes jardins, énormes manoirs… Rien qui ne prouverait leur appartenance au Culte, si leurs jardins n'accueillaient pas une foule d'étrangers et si les protections entourant leurs propriétés ne surpassaient pas de loin la technologie moderne en matière de sécurité.

− Tu veux faire tomber Pearce et Burrow ? intervint Lupin, méfiant.

− Tu sais comme moi que c'est irréalisable, répondit Elena. D'abord à cause de la foule qui a envahi leurs jardins respectifs, mais également parce que Pearce est intouchable. Quand bien même nous concentrerions nos pensées sur Burrow, les preuves disparaîtraient miraculeusement une fois transmises à Scrimgeour. Toute opération chez eux devrait être maquillée en cambriolage, mais le seul homme que je connaisse à pouvoir réaliser ce prodige est déjà enfermé dans une prison française.

− Vous pouvez sûrement réussir, dit Hermione. Vous venez quand même de Massalia !

Elena eut un sourire sardonique.

− Et où crois-tu que les livres des bibliothèques de Massalia sont passés, aujourd'hui ? dit-elle. En neuf cents ans d'activité, le Culte a amassé d'innombrables trésors littéraires, des livres anciens comme récents, des manuscrits de collection. Le grimoire d'Ösgund Nurrham n'a jamais été retrouvé, les expériences de Laura Miglioni se sont volatilisées à sa mort le Culte a subtilisé d'innombrables parchemins et ouvrages pour travailler dessus, et pour améliorer leur contenu quand c'était possible.

− Et l'homme dont tu parles, il était aussi de Massalia ? lança Maugrey.

− Non, mais il a été marié à l'une des auteures les plus actives des bibliothèques de Massalia, dit Elena. C'est un homme a qui réussi à découvrir toutes sortes de failles dans les protections de l'école, exploitables sans être forcé de les abattre. Or, les enchantements protégeant les domaines de Pearce et de Burrow sont les mêmes que ceux à Massalia.

− Un escroc pareil aurait dû faire la une des journaux, non ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley. A moins qu'il n'ait jamais eu de défi réellement… historique à réaliser.

− La presse internationale ne s'intéresse jamais aux escrocs, à moins que leurs méfaits soient, justement, réalisés sur un plan mondial, dit Elena. Il s'appelle Loïc Matthieu, dit « le Fantôme », en raison de sa faculté à commettre ses actes sans se faire repérer. Il doit sortir mercredi, après une peine de dix ans… Il a été trahi par son beau-père qui y a vu une excellente opportunité de se remplir les poches. S'introduire chez Pearce ou Burrow représenterait son défi le plus ardu, à n'en pas douter.

Elle lança un bref regard à Harry – bref, mais appuyé, comme si elle lui intimait de ne jamais oublier le dialogue qui se déroulait dans la cuisine. Intrigué, il répondit par un coup d'œil interrogateur, mais elle paraissait absorbée par le contenu de son assiette, tout à coup.

Des coups donnés contre la porte fit se lever Mrs Weasley, mais Harry n'eut pas le cœur à essayer d'écouter quel était le mot de passe. L'attitude d'Elena l'intriguait, car elle lui avait clairement donné l'impression qu'il devrait bientôt faire appel à Loïc Matthieu. Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

− Salut, tout le monde ! lança la voix de Bill, ramenant Harry à la réalité.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Lupin, surpris.

− J'ai du nouveau, et ça ne pouvait pas attendre, déclara Bill.

Harry eut la très nette impression que ce « nouveau » le concernait, car tout le monde vit très nettement le regard de Bill glisser jusqu'à lui.

− Quoi ? interrogea Harry.

− Ton coffre a été… visité, annonça Bill.

− Hein ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

Bill s'assit sur une chaise, entre Maugrey et Lupin, en poussant un profond soupir.

− Grimsel en parlait quand je suis arrivé, ce matin, raconta-t-il. Un groupe de sorciers s'est présenté dans la nuit, muni d'une décharge signée par Altimor Pearce en personne, soi-disant pour « démentir les accusations pesant à l'encontre de Harry suite au vol d'un objet précieux ». Normalement, les gobelins fouillent eux-mêmes un coffre, dans ce genre d'affaires, mais le supérieur de Grimsel est passé outre cette règle et a ouvert l'accès au groupe. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Harry, ils n'ont rien pris, mais…

− C'est alarmant, acheva Lupin. Si le Culte possède également des contacts parmi les gobelins, il se pourrait que tu sois prochainement soumis à une étroite surveillance, Bill.

− Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne parle que boulot avec les gobelins.

Harry s'intéressa à Elena, dont les yeux noirs étaient d'une lueur songeuse, comme si elle assemblait une espèce de puzzle mental.

− Les choses se corsent, déclara-t-elle subitement.

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers elle.

− Le Culte de l'Ombre peut déjà affirmer que le collier qu'il recherche n'est ni chez les Dursley, ni dans le coffre des Potter à Gringotts, ni dans les ruines du cottage que Lily et James habitaient, résuma-t-elle. Ils ont forcément commencé par les ruines, qui constituent l'endroit le plus accessible.

− Donc, il ne leur reste qu'une seule alternative, dit Hermione. Ils croient que Harry le possède.

Le silence pesant qui s'installa dans la cuisine ne dura qu'une brève seconde, car Elena objecta :

− Il en reste trois, en réalité, dit-elle. La plus évidente pour le Culte serait que Harry a le collier. La seconde plus probable, c'est que le collier ait quitté l'entourage des Potter.

− Comment ça ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

− Je connais Lily, je connaissais le Diable, dit Elena. En outre, je me suis rendue à Azkaban en 80 pour voir dans quel état le Diable était. Le Culte commencera par Azkaban, estimant que j'ai très bien pu prendre le collier chez Lily pour le cacher dans la cellule de Deadheart. Quant à la troisième alternative, qui est pour moi la cachette du collier mais que le Culte ne considérera qu'en dernière possibilité, c'est que le collier ne s'est jamais réellement éloigné de Lily.

Harry sentit ses extrémités s'engourdir. Elena laissait clairement entendre qu'une fois convaincu que le collier ne se trouvait ni dans la geôle de Deadheart, ni en possession de Harry, le Culte irait jusqu'à profaner la tombe de sa mère pour récupérer la relique…

Tout le monde paraissait penser à la même chose, mais personne n'osait visiblement exprimer tout fort la pensée qui trottait dans toutes les têtes : si l'Ordre souhaitait réellement empêcher le Culte d'atteindre son objectif, il lui faudrait profaner lui-même la tombe des Potter.

− Es-tu seulement certaine que le collier est toujours en possession de Lily ? reprit Lupin d'une voix rauque.

− A quel moment ais-je dis qu'elle le possédait toujours ? rétorqua Elena en arquant un sourcil. J'ai juste dit qu'il ne s'était jamais _réellement éloigné_ de Lily !

− Tu veux dire que…

− Qu'il est caché sur la tombe, et non à l'intérieur, acheva Elena.

Harry sentit un profond soulagement l'envahir. Certes, il ne pouvait considérer comme un bon geste de dérober à sa mère l'un de ses bijoux préférés, mais c'était toujours mieux que de devoir ouvrir la tombe pour arracher ledit bijou à sa dépouille.

− Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir récupéré plus tôt ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley.

Elena parut satisfaite que quelqu'un pose la question.

− Comme je l'ai souvent répété, le Diable était rusé, rappela-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse. Ce n'est pas seulement la relique qu'il a vendue à Lily sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'est également une protection extraordinaire un sort ridiculement simple en apparence, mais que le Diable a dénaturé pour en faire une sécurité quasi-éternelle.

− Tu veux pas abréger, je commence à piquer du nez, railla Maugrey.

Elena lui lança un regard sarcastique parfaitement adapté, étant donné que Maugrey n'avait presque plus de nez.

− Il n'existe que trois personnes à pouvoir extraire le collier de la tombe des Potter, révéla-t-il. Petunia et Dudley Dursley, ainsi que Harry Potter.

− Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Ron, perplexe.

− Le sang, dit Harry à mi-voix. Deadheart a protégé le collier pour qu'il ne réponde qu'au lien du sang…

− Jusqu'à ce qu'un parent de l'ancien propriétaire décide de s'en débarrasser, bien sûr, ajouta Elena. En d'autres termes, Harry et moi allons bientôt rendre une petite visite à ses parents, mais nous attendrons que tu aies atteint ta majorité.


	6. Godric's Hollow

L'étau paraissait se resserrer autour de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mr Weasley avait remarqué que sa nouvelle recrue qui lui avait été assignée sans son accord, passait plus de temps à observer ses allées et venues qu'à travailler Tonks passait de moins en moins, persuadée que quelqu'un l'attendait à tous les endroits stratégiques qu'elle avait pour habitude de fréquenter Lupin, solidaire avec elle, passait le plus clair de son temps libre en sa présence quant à Bill, il se retrouvait brusquement interrogé à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de son bureau de Gringotts.

Le Culte de l'Ombre paraissait être passé à la vitesse supérieure, mais Harry peinait à comprendre l'objectif de la surveillance intensive que leurs nouveaux ennemis imposaient. Il était inconcevable que le Culte ne puisse savoir ou même deviner qu'il était ici, au Terrier. Il aurait suffi d'interroger des employés du ministère ayant un enfant à Poudlard pour savoir que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et que le second avait déjà invité le premier à passer les vacances chez lui.

Les derniers jours de juillet séparant l'affirmation d'Elena sur la localisation du collier et le jour de son passage à Godric's Hollow passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, marqués par ses absences de plus en plus régulières, car sans cesse appelée au ministère pour permettre aux Aurors de retrouver la trace de son époux. Harry, cependant, avait la très nette impression qu'ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il était advenu de Sebastian Oïstov. Elena, en tout cas, ne paraissait guère inquiète.

− C'est à se demander si elle ne l'a pas assassiné, dit un jour Ron.

Harry ignorait complètement ce qu'il était arrivé au mari d'Elena, mais il s'en moquait. A mesure que son retour à Godric's Hollow approchait, après presque seize ans d'absence, il ne s'était jamais demandé à quoi ressemblait son village natal, comment il ressentirait la vue du cottage détruit de ses parents et ce qu'il pourrait bien faire une fois devant la tombe de ses parents. En réalité, une petite voix, dans sa tête, le réprimandait chaque jour de n'être jamais allé à Godric's Hollow au cours des six dernières années, alors qu'il lui aurait suffi du Magicobus pour se rendre là-bas en quelques minutes.

Le grand combat des derniers jours opposa Ron à Mrs Weasley. Hermione étant majeure et détachée de l'autorité de ses parents Moldus, elle avait décidé d'accompagner Harry et Elena jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, malgré la moue désapprobatrice de Mrs Weasley.

A la veille du départ pour Godric's Hollow, il semblait que Mrs Weasley n'avait toujours pas cédé, car Ron entra dans sa chambre d'une démarche aussi maussade que son expression, ses yeux bleus lançant des regards furieux à gauche et à droite. Harry remarqua qu'il prenait un soin particulier à ne regarder ni lui, ni Hermione, sûrement pour ne pas leur montrer qu'il les jalousait.

− Ce sera rapide, Ron, lui assura Hermione en tentant de le calmer. On y va, on prend le collier, on revient. Tu ne trouveras même pas le temps de t'ennuyer…

Voyant que ça ne changeait rien, elle posa sur la table sa dernière carte :

− Et puis, ton père réussira peut-être à la convaincre que tu peux…

− Il lui a donné raison, coupa sèchement Ron.

− Ah, dit Hermione, embarrassée.

Le silence s'installa brièvement. Visiblement à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation, Hermione balaya toute la chambre de Ron d'un regard circulaire, mais elle ne trouva visiblement aucune inspiration.

− Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur Ösgund Nurrham ? intervint Harry.

− Hein ? Ah, oui ! répondit Hermione d'un air soulagé. J'ai prétendu que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le cadeau que je voulais t'offrir à ton anniversaire, alors je suis retournée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne trouvais aucune référence, jusqu'à ce que le libraire me demande ce que je cherchais. Figurez-vous qu'il connaît la collection des livres _Grandeurs et décadences de la magie noire_ par cœur.

− Très impressionnant, mugit Ron d'un ton acerbe.

Hermione rosit légèrement, mais ne manqua pas de lui lancer un regard noir.

− Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit-elle d'un ton digne, il m'a raconté que Nurrham n'était pas un Mage noir comme on pourrait l'imaginer. Ses pouvoirs étaient limités, beaucoup de personnes auraient pu le vaincre en duel. Ce qui faisait la puissance de Nurrham, c'étaient ses compétences en alchimie. Grâce à elle, il s'était constitué toute une armée de créatures improbables. Ses expériences étaient généralement utilisées sur des créatures magiques qui ne manquaient à personne – des gnomes, des goules, des trolls –, mais il s'exerçait aussi sur des animaux et sur tous ceux qui s'opposaient à son règne.

− En d'autres termes, le Culte s'est intéressé à son grimoire pour le savoir alchimiste qui y était conservé, acheva Harry.

− C'est plus que probable, approuva Hermione. Après la chute de Nurrham, le Conseil des Sorciers s'est rebâti et a lancé une chasse « à l'homme », si je puis dire. Toutes les créatures créées par Nurrham ont été traquées, tuées ou emprisonnées pour faire l'objet d'études.

La flamme contenue dans la lanterne suspendue au plafond vacilla, attirant l'attention des trois adolescents qui la virent trembler une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre. Harry regarda vers la fenêtre, suspicieux. La pleine lune et les étoiles, visibles encore une heure plus tôt, avaient disparu derrière un écran de nuages sombres qui obscurcissaient le ciel. Comment la flamme avait-elle pu s'éteindre sans le moindre courant d'air ?

− Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette lanterne ? grommela Ron en sortant sa baguette.

− Chut !

L'ordre pénétra dans la chambre dans un souffle, mais tous les trois reconnurent la voix d'Elena. A quel moment était-elle revenue ? Harry était descendu prendre un plateau de thé dix minutes auparavant, et il n'y avait que les parents de Ron dans la cuisine.

Se relevant, Harry et Hermione sortirent à leur tour leurs baguettes magiques, tous les sens en alerte. Une étrange idée s'immisça lentement dans l'esprit de Harry. Et si les surveillances intensives, en plus des convocations trop fréquentes d'Elena au ministère, n'avaient eu que pour seul objectif d'affaiblir la défense du Terrier ? Lupin était sans emploi, mais loup-garou autrement dit, indisponible les nuits de pleine lune. Et les autres, habitués à avoir quelqu'un sur le dos, se tenaient naturellement à l'écart de la maison des Weasley…

Aucun doute n'était plus permis, la dernière semaine de juillet avait été remportée haut-la-main par le Culte. Ron semblait soupçonner quelque chose, lui aussi, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer quelque chose, une main jaillit brusquement pour se poser sur ses lèvres. Harry et Hermione eurent un violent sursaut, tandis que les doigts fantomatiques disparaissaient presque instantanément, à présent certains d'avoir coupé l'envie de parler à un Ron blafard et tremblant.

Reprenant contenance, Hermione posa inutilement son index sur ses propres lèvres pour intimer le silence. Deux battements de cœur plus tard, elle se figeait dans une expression de stupéfaction horrifiée, les yeux fixés juste au-dessus de la tête de Ron. Celui-ci, sentant un malaise, se crispa de la tête aux pieds en pinçant les lèvres, essayant de distinguer ce qui avait tétanisé Hermione.

Harry la voyait, lui aussi. Une étrange créature émergeait littéralement du plafond, son crâne chauve orienté vers le parquet, ses yeux jaunes et globuleux luisant comme deux lampes dans l'obscurité. Au premier abord, il aurait pu s'agir d'une goule, mais la créature y ressemblait autant qu'elle s'en différenciait. Le corps très humain, à part ses bras d'une longueur supérieure, elle avait la peau grisâtre, des cheveux semblables à des dreadlocks, et des lèvres quasi-inexistantes.

Ses gros yeux jaunes sans pupilles ni rétines, parcoururent la chambre lentement, passant sur Hermione et Harry sans s'attarder, comme si la créature était aveugle. Impression rapidement confirmée lorsqu'elle se mit à renifler l'air, son crâne chauve se rapprochant dangereusement de la tignasse rousse de Ron, qui prit la sage initiative de fléchir très légèrement les genoux.

Soudain, un hululement strident fit sursauter les trois adolescents et la créature, qui émit un grondement furieux à l'adresse de Coq, le minuscule hibou de Ron, qui se tut instantanément dans un piaillement ridicule. Grognant un peu, à la manière d'un chat furieux, la créature huma l'air une dernière fois puis s'enfonça dans le plafond pour y disparaître, comme absorbée par le bois. Un instant plus tard, un éclair de lumière rouge brisa la fenêtre, traversa la chambre et vint ébouriffer les cheveux d'Hermione avant de finir sa course contre le mur du fond.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte, que Ron atteignit le premier et ouvrit à la volée avant de s'aventurer dans l'escalier, où il s'arrêta si brutalement que les deux autres le percutèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Solidement planté sur ses jambes, Ron perdit légèrement l'équilibre mais parvint à se maintenir debout, tandis que Harry se massait aussi bien le torse que le dos, et Hermione le front.

La créature – peut-être la même – qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans la chambre de Ron se trouvait à présent sur leur passage, bloquant l'étroit escalier qui officiait d'unique moyen de communication avec les étages inférieurs. Elle ne paraissait pas sur le point d'attaquer, mais elle les avait à l'évidence entendus, car ses yeux globuleux fixaient l'endroit précis où se tenait Ron.

− Les enfants ? cria la voix de Mr Weasley depuis le pied de l'escalier.

La créature fit volte-face et bondit vers l'étage inférieur, pour disparaître dans le bois de l'escalier.

− Papa, attention ! rugit Ron en s'élançant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne leur barra le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le rez-de-chaussée. Ralentissant leur course par précaution, ils longèrent à pas de loups le couloir menant à la cuisine d'un côté, et au salon de l'autre. Ron se proposa pour jeter un œil dans la première pièce, tandis que Harry faisait la même chose dans la seconde. Le bref regard qu'il y jeta lui épargna sûrement un scalp, car un sifflement strident fendit les airs à l'endroit où sa tête se tenait un instant auparavant.

Passablement déconcerté, Harry sentit une fine pellicule de sueur froide recouvrir son front. Comment avait-il pu être la cible d'un maléfice, alors qu'il n'avait vu personne dans le salon ? S'agissait-il d'une autre créature ou un sorcier du Culte soumis à un sortilège de Dissimulation ?

− Par là, chuchota Ron.

Contournant le montant de la porte sans se décoller du mur, il pénétra dans la cuisine au moment où un jet bleuté fracassait une fenêtre pour venir percuter une casserole dans un grand bruit métallique. Hermione le rejoignit très prudemment, immédiatement suivie de Harry, qui s'accroupit pour longer les meubles et se tenir hors de portée d'un sortilège maladroitement détourné sur la cuisine.

A travers la fenêtre brisée, des cris divers leur parvenaient. Des langues étrangères, des incantations bizarres que même Hermione paraissait incapable d'interpréter une détonation ébranla les ustensiles de cuisine, suivie d'une cacophonie de cris douloureux et d'un rire bref, moqueur, dont la propriétaire n'était autre qu'Elena. _Au moins, il y en a une qui s'amuse, _pensa Harry, dubitatif.

Ils atteignirent la porte et sortirent de la maison. Au lieu de tourner à droite, où le combat paraissait plus proche, Ron entraîna les deux autres dans la direction opposée pour contourner la maison. Harry, qui s'apprêtait à faire la remarque la plus pertinente sur le sens à suivre, se ravisa quand il comprit l'idée de Ron. Peut-être naïve, mais la seule qu'ils aient pour le moment. Toutefois, Ron sembla avoir vu juste : lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'angle opposé au panneau s'ouvrant à la cuisine, ils se retrouvèrent dans le dos des intrus.

Ils étaient au moins une quinzaine, vêtus comme des Mangemorts, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux portant des robes blanches brodées au fil d'or. Décrivant un arc-de-cercle, ils harcelaient les parents de Ron, Elena et Tonks, de sortilèges divers, certains facilement reconnaissables, d'autres totalement inconnus.

− On y va ! dit Ron en voyant son père se jeter devant Mrs Weasley pour parer un maléfice qu'elle faillit prendre de plein fouet.

− Attends ! protesta Hermione. Il faut nous organiser, Ron.

− On n'a pas le temps !

Harry balaya la cour du regard, à la recherche d'une inspiration express. Son regard passa sur les cages où étaient enfermées les poules, le tuyau d'arrosage que Mrs Weasley utilisait pour ses plantes, les bottes recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de boue séchée… puis il revint brusquement sur le tuyau.

− Hermione, le tuyau ! lui dit-il. Ron, tu prends à gauche !

Le temps qu'ils se redressent et se précipitent vers chaque moitié de l'arc-de-cercle, le tuyau d'arrosage s'élevait dans les airs en laissant échapper un mince d'eau. Comme un seul homme, Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent pour pointer leurs baguettes magiques sur les deux sorciers vêtus de blanc. Parfaitement synchronisés, deux éclairs de lumière écarlate fusèrent vers les deux hommes ciblés, qui firent brusquement volte-face en faisant apparaître devant eux un bouclier argenté.

L'un d'eux cria « Potter ! » avec un étrange accent d'Europe de l'Est. Quatre sorciers se détachèrent de l'arc-de-cercle pour affronter les deux adolescents. L'erreur à ne pas commettre. Parfaitement alignés, les quatre hommes furent violemment percutés par un puissant jet d'eau surgi de nulle part une fraction de seconde plus tard, deux traits rougeâtres jaillissaient des baguettes de Harry et de Ron pour neutraliser deux adversaires.

Le tuyau d'arrosage aspergea une deuxième fois l'un des intrus, tandis que l'autre était neutralisé par un sortilège lancé depuis l'angle de la maison. Ron s'occupa personnellement du quatrième, laissant Harry s'avancer un peu plus du champ de bataille. Visiblement, les sorciers en blanc étaient beaucoup plus expérimentés que ceux vêtus de noir…

Rejoints par Hermione, Harry et Ron échangèrent avec elle des regards entendus. Les trois baguettes prirent pour cible trois des sorciers en noir, qui s'écroulèrent quelques instants plus tard. De l'autre côté de la charnière, Mr et Mrs Weasley reculaient vers la maison, balançant des sortilèges pendant qu'Elena et Tonks contraient toutes les attaques dirigées vers l'Ordre. L'organisation était simpliste, mais efficace.

− Le salon ! s'exclama Ron, horrifié.

Il s'élança presque aussitôt vers la cuisine, stupéfixant au passage l'un des sorciers encore debout, Hermione sur ses talons. Harry resta immobile, pointant sa baguette sur l'une des cinq dernières « robes noires » qui s'effondra à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas très bien la raison pour laquelle les Weasley cherchaient à s'abriter à l'intérieur – d'où la panique de Ron, qui n'avait pas oublié le scalp auquel Harry avait échappé de justesse.

Tonks recula à son tour, redoublant de vivacité dans la cadence des sortilèges projetés par sa baguette. Harry crut qu'Elena était blessée, car les efforts de Tonks paraissaient motivés pour attirer l'attention uniquement sur elle. Il comprit rapidement, toutefois, que la jeune Auror essayait simplement d'offrir un moment de répit à Elena.

− Maintenant ! cria Elena.

Tonks recula précipitamment, manquant de trébucher contre une pierre. Elena exécuta alors un grand geste brutal avec son bras armé. Les « Robes blanches » interrompirent sèchement leurs incantations et transplanèrent dans la hâte, tandis qu'un grondement tonitruant secouait le sol avec une violence inouïe. Les Robes noires essayèrent et essayèrent, mais ils perdirent l'équilibre comme Harry et se vautrèrent sur la terre sèche du jardin. Un bruit assez étrange, comme un craquèlement, s'éleva alors.

Balloté de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière par le séisme qui paraissait épargné la maison, il eut toutes les peines du monde à relever la tête pour découvrir l'origine des craquèlements. De la terre jaillissaient de gros blocs de pierre ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des doigts. Incrédule, Harry remarqua que c'en était vraiment et qu'ils s'extirpaient de chaque côté des Robes noires pour se refermer sur eux et les emporter sous terre. Dès que le dernier sorcier disparut, les secousses cessèrent.

Le corps endolori par les innombrables soubresauts provoqués par le sortilège d'Elena, Harry se redressa avec la plus grande difficulté et grimaça. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire cinq heures de musculation d'affilées, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eu aussi mal qu'en cet instant.

− Vous avez du cran, toi et tes amis, commenta une voix indifférente.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, soupçonnant une quelconque moquerie, mais Elena s'intéressait à autre chose. Un geste nonchalant plus tard, la cape d'invisibilité de Harry s'envolait par la fenêtre cassée de la chambre de Ron et atterrissait dans ses bras tendus.

− Qu'est-ce… ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils sont venus tester nos défenses ? répliqua Elena. Ils savent déjà que ce n'est pas toi qui as le collier, alors il vaut mieux que nous nous dépêchions. Tant pis si tu n'es pas majeur, le ministère a sûrement déjà détecté tes sortilèges.

− Et Hermione…

− Ils ne sont plus là, répondit Elena d'un ton impatient. Un Portoloin les a emmenés dans un autre endroit, ils ont peut-être même déjà commencé à s'installer quand je vois le temps que tu mets à mettre cette foutue cape !

Nouveau regard noir, sans aucun effet. Attrapant le tissu fin pour s'en recouvrir, Harry rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête et sentit la main d'Elena lui attraper l'épaule avec autant de facilité que s'il avait été visible. Encore une fois, les ténèbres étouffantes du transplanage le recouvrirent mais, extraordinairement, les effets désagréables parurent incapables de l'atteindre, comme si la cape d'invisibilité encaissait tout à sa place.

Autre détail déstabilisant, il avait à peine réalisé cette constatation qu'ils réapparaissaient devant le portail ouvert d'un cimetière rattaché à une église, qui dominait une place circulaire entourée d'une poste et d'un pub. Le long de la route, de modestes maisons s'alignaient ou disparaissaient derrière d'autres, certaines aux fenêtres toujours allumées. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer tandis que ses yeux recherchaient douloureusement un cottage détruit ou partiellement détruit.

− On ne peut pas l'apercevoir, d'ici, dit Elena d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. Viens, tu pourras revenir, à l'occasion.

Harry inspira profondément et approuva. Comme l'avait dit Elena, le temps était compté, d'autant que si le Culte était à présent convaincu que Harry ne détenait pas le collier, il ne lui suffirait que de quelques secondes à Pearce ou quelqu'un d'autre pour découvrir que la relique n'était pas dans la cellule de Deadheart. Mais peut-être que le Culte le savait déjà.

Franchissant les grilles du cimetière en passant à côté d'un monument funéraire, il suivit Elena dans une allée, en recherchant dans la direction qu'ils suivaient une tombe qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il apparut toutefois qu'il s'était trompé de sens, car Elena bifurqua dans une autre allée et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, tout près d'une pierre blanche quasi-identique à la tombe de Dumbledore, bien que plus large.

Parcouru d'un frisson, Harry contourna la tombe blanche pour se positionner face à l'épitaphe, où figuraient bien les noms de ses parents, morts à 21 ans. _Trop jeunes_, regretta-t-il avec amertume. Parcourant les lettres d'or qui y étaient gravées, il nota que sa mère était plus vieille que son père d'un peu plus d'un mois, mais son regard s'arrêta en particulier sur la phrase inscrite sous leurs noms et leurs dates de naissance et de mort :

_Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_

− Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort… murmura-t-il.

Il sentit une main glacée refermer ses doigts crochus sur son cœur tandis qu'une horrible pensée s'immisçait tout doucement dans son esprit.

− Tu te trompes, dit Elena d'un ton tranchant.

− Mais…

− Ta gueule et donne-moi ta main, siffla Elena.

Visiblement, elle ne tolérait pas que Harry associe la phrase aux idéologies de Voldemort. Tendant le bras, elle le saisit par le poignet et pointa sa baguette magique sur son index. Un bref éclair bleu, une légère grimace et Elena pressa ses doigts sur celui, ensanglanté, de Harry pour précipiter le dégoulinement du sang sur la tombe.

Lorsque les premières gouttes s'écrasèrent en petits points éclatés sur la surface blanche, il ne se produisit rien de notable, à l'exception de la salissure. Une autre goutte – la septième – les rejoignit alors. Comme absorbées par le marbre, les gouttes disparurent au moment où une faible lueur dorée apparaissait sur la stèle, à l'extrémité du premier « L » composant le prénom de la mère de Harry.

Minuscule mais intense, la lueur grimpa le long de la courbe élégante pour dévaler la lettre et décrire de nouveau une courbe, pour finalement passer à la seconde lettre du prénom de Lily. Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer la lueur au wagon d'un manège du genre « grand huit », mais il chassa aussitôt cette idée tandis que la lumière se hissait doucement jusqu'au sommet du deuxième « l ».

Elena releva brutalement la tête en plissant les yeux, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose de suspect. Puis, sans prévenir, elle plongea une main dans sa poche et « tendit » un petit journal intime à Harry « tendit », car le terme le plus approprié aurait été « le lui enfonça dans le ventre ».

− Qu'est-ce que… ? dit Harry d'une voix douloureuse.

− Garde ça précieusement, ou je te jure par ma mort que je reviendrai de l'Autre Monde pour te hanter, menaça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Décontenancé, Harry la suivit se hâter en direction du portail, lorsque la lueur s'intensifia soudainement une fois la pointe du « y » atteinte. Comme si une cavité s'était ouverte de la lueur, l'extrémité d'une fine chaîne dorée se répandit le long de la stèle. Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le marbre horizontal et tira dessus, extrayant très vite la chaîne au bout de laquelle étincelait une pierre sphérique, d'une intense couleur sang et aussi lisse que du verre.

Fasciné, Harry contempla la pierre, reliée à la chaîne par de minuscules filins dorés à peine visibles. Ce n'était ni un rubis, ni une pierre qu'il connaissait mais à mesure qu'il l'observait, il lui semblait distinguer une ombre, au cœur du bijou. On aurait dit une simple tache sombre, et pourtant, plus elle grossissait, plus elle ressemblait à un visage.

− Potter !

Harry s'extirpa de sa contemplation hypnotique et releva les yeux pour voir une intense lumière verte à quelques centimètres de son visage. La bouche entrouverte, incapable de remuer le moindre orteil, il regarda la Mort fuser vers lui lorsque, soudain, son cerveau ordonna à son corps de bouger. Fléchissant les genoux sans le vouloir, puis levant les bras pour les croiser devant son visage, Harry se retrouva dans une posture défensive grotesque et tout à fait inutile.

Le maléfice mortel percuta de plein fouet ses bras croisés, précédé d'un courant d'air glacé, mais loin de mourir, Harry sentit son corps quitter brutalement la surface dure du parterre du cimetière pour le projeter en arrière, vers les tombes auxquelles il tournait le dos. Son vol plané parut durer une éternité mais, aveuglé par ses manches, il lui parut difficile d'estimer la distance qu'il parcourut.

Après un moment interminable, il sentit enfin son « survol de tombes » amorcer sa chute au moment où une vive lueur écarlate traversait le tissu de ses manches et ses paupières closes. La lumière dura une fraction de seconde, mais la chute lui parut elle aussi infinie, à tel point qu'il en désira le moment de l'impact. Impact qui arriva deux secondes plus tard…

Dans une eau froide.


	7. Ariandra

De l'eau ?

Harry écarta les bras en ouvrant les yeux, qui furent instantanément assaillis par la fraîcheur de l'eau. Même si la tombe de ses parents l'avait obnubilé à son entrée dans le cimetière, il jurerait n'avoir aperçu aucun cours d'eau, à moins que son vol plané ne l'ait soulevé suffisamment haut pour passer au-dessus de l'enceinte du cimetière. Y avait-il seulement une rivière, dans les environs de Godric's Hollow ?

Déconcerté, Harry fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par son cerveau. S'apercevant qu'une douleur aiguë assaillait ses poumons et sa gorge, il se redressa précipitamment et battit des jambes et des bras pour remonter à la surface, s'attardant un instant en apercevant un petit carnet qui sombrait doucement, un peu plus loin. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne tenait plus le journal intime confié par Elena, dont la menace résonna avec force dans son esprit. Hésitant une fraction de seconde, il s'empressa d'aller récupérer une bouffée d'air puis replongea.

Par chance, le journal intime était ralenti par les différents courants qui sillonnaient le lit du cours d'eau, mais un détail frappa l'œil de Harry lorsqu'il remit la main dessus. Sous ses pieds, comme autour de lui, il distinguait une chose : les ténèbres. Le cours d'eau dans lequel il était retombé était à l'évidence beaucoup trop large et profond pour qu'il s'agisse d'une mare ou d'une rivière. Peut-être un lac ?

Nageant pour revenir à l'air libre et se repérer, Harry émergea et tourna aussitôt la tête dans toutes les directions, à la recherche du mur d'enceinte du cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Rien. Déconcerté, il agita les bras, tournant à plusieurs reprises sur lui-même, mais il n'y avait absolument rien dans les environs : aucune enceinte, pas la plus petite église, pas même un cottage… ni même une route.

Hagard, totalement dépassé par les évènements, Harry en oublia de se maintenir à la surface et faillit sombrer de nouveau sous la surface du lac où il avait atterri. Que s'était-il passé ? D'abord, il adoptait une poste défensive et stupide pour se protéger d'un Avada Kedavra qui ne faisait que le projeter en arrière au lieu de le tuer puis il se retrouvait au beau milieu d'un lac qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir déjà vu.

Brutalement envahi par le froid, Harry chassa péniblement son hébétement pour nager jusqu'à la rive, continuant d'observer les environs au cas où il aurait raté un détail, une habitation, un panneau indicateur qui lui dirait qu'il était victime d'une mauvaise blague mais à l'exception d'une forêt, d'une colline lointaine et de prairies à perte de vue, il n'aperçut aucun bâtiment, aucune construction humaine.

La respiration saccadée, il parvint enfin sur la berge et s'extirpa de l'eau à quatre pattes. Une fois sur la bonne et vieille terre ferme, il roula sur le dos pour contempler le ciel parsemé de nuages. Le soleil réapparut, comme s'il répondait à la requête silencieuse de Harry de recevoir un peu de chaleur. Brûlant et resplendissant, il avait eu le temps de sécher la peau et les cheveux de Harry lorsque celui-ci réalisa subitement un détail qu'il aurait déjà dû remarquer.

Il faisait jour.

Se redressant brusquement, Harry contempla le ciel d'un air désespéré. A en juger par la luminosité et la position du soleil, l'après-midi était bien entamée. Ce n'était pas ça qui le désespérait, toutefois, c'était plutôt la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Il ne comprenait plus rien : il récupérait la relique, survivait à un sortilège de Mort, atterrissait dans un lac probablement éloigné de plusieurs kilomètres de Godric's Hollow et, à présent, près d'une journée s'était écoulée entre le moment où le Terrier avait été attaqué et celui où il avait atterri dans ce lac.

Saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, il contempla la surface paisible du lac, inspirant profondément pour trouver un semblant de calme et éclaircir son esprit. De toute évidence, il s'était produit quelque chose. Peut-être avait-il été trop prompt à l'identification du sortilège qui l'avait heurté, peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas d'un maléfice mortel. A partir de là, que pouvait-il en déduire ?

Harry observa la réponse qui s'étendait tout autour de lui. Une sorte de sortilège de Transfert ? Un transplanage, ou quelque chose dans le genre, qui permettait d'envoyer une cible humaine à un autre endroit ? Si c'était le cas, il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder… D'un autre côté, si le sortilège avait réellement été un Transfert, Harry doutait que le Culte l'aurait laissé tranquille pendant presque une journée. Il serait probablement déjà entre leurs mains – et le collier aussi.

Posant son regard sur le journal intime confié par Elena, il remarqua pour la première fois le sceau frappé dessus, aussi sombre que la couverture de cuir noir, mais dont la luminosité mettait en valeur les reliefs. Il s'agissait d'un homme encapuchonné, les bras ouverts comme un signe de bienvenue, une lance dans une main, un collier dans l'autre. Malgré la baignade, le morceau de parchemin qui dépassait, et les pages du carnet, paraissaient sèches.

La situation lui paraissait étrangement familière, le renvoyant cinq ans en arrière quand il avait trouvé dans l'une des cabines des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Considérant toutefois qu'un bout de parchemin ne représentait aucune menace, il ouvrit le carnet pour s'emparer de la lettre. L'écriture était nette, sèche, voire brusque une écriture que Harry trouvait très fidèle à Elena.

_Harry,_

_Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé où j'avais obtenu autant d'informations sur le Culte de l'Ombre ? Ne t'es-tu pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais manifestée avant ? Pourquoi ais-je attendu que Dumbledore meurt pour réapparaître ?_

_La raison en est simple : pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai moi-même intégré le Culte de l'Ombre pendant trois ans, jusqu'à ce que mon mari, qui m'avait présentée, découvre le secret que j'essayais non seulement de garder, mais aussi d'élucider. J'ai été emprisonnée, interrogée, torturée, pendant presque de treize ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit donné assez de répit pour m'évader les deux dernières années de ma disparition ont été destinées à mes soins et mon rétablissement._

_Avant de m'évader, j'ai récupéré ce journal intime. Je l'avais remarqué bien avant d'être prisonnière. Comme je l'ai dit, le Culte détient d'innombrables trésors, artefacts et reliques, qu'il a dérobés ou hérités au fil des siècles. Ce journal, je l'ai vu pour la première fois à Massalia, dans les mains d'un de mes camarades les plus connus, à savoir le Diable._

_J'ignore comment il est entré en possession de ce journal intime mais, comme je l'ai découvert depuis que je me suis évadée, il contient des informations très détaillées sur le Culte des trois derniers siècles. Le Culte ne connaît pas sa valeur, car il n'a jamais compris que les sortilèges, les enchantements et les potions n'avaient aucun effet sur l'encre. Mais le simple fait qu'il ait appartenu au Diable suffisait au Culte pour le conserver, jusqu'à ce que je le vole._

_Tu découvriras rapidement que le journal intime fonctionne un peu comme celui de Jedusor, à la différence qu'il ne contient aucun morceau d'âme désireux de retrouver un corps physique et humain. Son auteur m'est inconnu, ne dit rien sur sa propre existence, mais devait avoir infiltré le Culte pour pouvoir en percer les objectifs. Il sera ton plus grand allié, en somme._

_Si les renseignements qu'il m'a fournis sur le collier sont vrais, alors tu es désormais seul. Inutile de trouver une cachette au Terrier, au manoir des Black, chez les Dursley ou n'importe quel endroit où tu étais accueilli à bras ouverts ces endroits existent toujours, mais aucun n'a le souvenir de ta présence._

_Si je fais confiance aux réponses du journal intime, tu atterriras à Lör Paran. C'était un lac très difficile à situer car, prétend-on, il apparaît et disparaît sans cesse et jamais au même endroit. C'est sans doute vrai, car le Culte a longtemps essayé de le repérer sans jamais y parvenir. Tu y rencontreras une créature, une sorte de gardien du collier, si j'ai bien compris._

_Ecoute attentivement ce qu'il te dira. Et garde précieusement le journal intime avec toi, quoi que tu fasses, car il te sera indispensable._

_Bon courage, tu en auras besoin._

_Elena_

Harry relut une deuxième, puis une troisième fois la lettre. Il avait la très désagréable sensation d'avoir été piégé, que son passage à Godric's Hollow n'avait pas seulement été motivé pour récupérer le collier, mais aussi afin de conclure un projet qu'Elena avait mis en place dans le plus secret, en utilisant l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'atteindre et profitant de l'attaque pour écarter Hermione, censée les accompagner. Mais dans quel but ?

Harry, dubitatif, contempla les environs pour immobiliser son regard sur la surface du lac. La lumière du soleil le frappait de plein fouet, éblouissant Harry. Plissant les yeux, il aperçut quelque chose ressemblant à des poissons qui s'amusaient à bondir hors de l'eau. A mesure que les clapotis s'éloignaient du reflet du soleil, Harry fut forcé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poissons, mais de grosses bulles qui remontaient le lac pour venir éclater à l'air ambiant.

A quelques pas de la rive, les bulles s'évanouirent lorsqu'une silhouette émergea d'un pas tranquille. La tête, aux yeux jaunâtres et composés de centaines de petites étoiles étincelantes, précéda le corps d'une femme, mais il n'y avait ni chair, ni os. La créature était essentiellement constituée d'eau, à l'exception de son regard brillant et doré sans pupilles.

Bouche bée, Harry regarda la créature s'extirper de l'eau et poser le pied sur la terre ferme. Pied qui prit aussitôt la teinte chair d'une personne à la peau mâte. Le mollet suivit lorsque l'autre pied se colora à son tour puis ce fut le tour des hanches, du ventre, de la poitrine, des épaules puis, enfin, des bras et de la tête. Une longue robe verte jaillie de nulle part se matérialisa, couvrant la nudité de la haute femme blonde qui finissait de se matérialiser, les yeux étoilés fixés sur Harry.

− Bienvenue à Lör Paran, déclara la créature d'une voix cristalline. Je suis Ariandra, la gardienne de ces lieux, de toutes les reliques de l'Ancien monde et des portes temporelles stables.

− Heu… dit Harry.

− Je sais qui tu es, Harry Potter, poursuivit la créature sans donner l'impression de l'avoir entendu. La question à laquelle tu dois répondre est : que veux-tu ?

Une question à laquelle Harry ne connaissait même pas la réponse. Se remettant de son ébahissement, il se releva lentement en essayant de réfléchir. Elena lui avait tendu un piège pour le conduire jusqu'ici, mais elle ne lui avait même pas donné d'explication détaillée. Néanmoins, il se remémora de la source des connaissances d'Elena : cet étrange journal intime qu'il tenait entre les mains.

− Heu… Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce journal ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Ariandra tendit la main pour s'emparer dudit journal intime, le faisant tourner entre ses mains, l'ouvrant, passant un index sur les couvertures, feuilletant les pages vierges, dans une attitude aussi déstabilisante que l'intensité de son regard.

− C'est un journal intime transformé en recueil d'informations arrachées de force ou volontairement aux femmes et aux hommes appartenant à une organisation secrète relativement ancienne, déclara-t-elle alors. Il est simple de questionner la mémoire du journal intime, car il lui suffit de connaître la personne désireuse de savoir. C'est avec ton nom que tu parviendras à interroger les pages.

Et si c'était ça qu'espérait Elena ? Récupérant le journal intime, Harry s'interrogea. Et si Elena soupçonnait cette créature de pouvoir l'éclairer sur le Culte de l'Ombre, lui fournir les informations que le journal ignorait ? Ca ne lui coûterait rien d'essayer, après tout.

− Que savez-vous sur cette organisation secrète ? demanda-t-il.

− Rien, répondit Ariandra d'une voix paisible. Le monde des humains ne m'intéresse pas. Je me contente de faire la réception des Elus et de les guider. Je ne peux pas te répondre, mais je peux te faire traverser les époques pour que tu assistes par toi-même aux évènements sur lesquels tu t'interroges. Cependant, il est préférable que tu sois parfaitement préparé, car mon aide a un prix.

Harry enregistra lentement les paroles d'Ariandra, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur « traverser les époques », « assistes toi-même aux évènements » et « mon aide a un prix ». Etait-ce réellement possible ? Ariandra pouvait-elle réellement le faire voyager dans le temps pour qu'il puisse découvrir l'histoire intégrale du Culte de l'Ombre et comprendre quels étaient ses objectifs.

Pour les objectifs, au moins l'un d'entre eux était évident. Le collier, qui s'avérait être le véritable Œil de Cronos de la légende racontée par Hermione, semblait permettre de traverser les époques – en admettant que Harry n'ait pas reçu un coup à la tête et soit plongé dans une sorte de coma délirant. Le Culte aurait sûrement pris plaisir à se transporter à une autre période de l'Histoire… mais à quelles fins ?

− Quel est le prix ? demanda Harry.

Privilégiant la théorie du coma délirant, il ne trouva aucun inconvénient à se lancer dans l'aventure.

− Inévitablement, tu appartiendras à l'époque dans laquelle tes recherches t'amèneront, dit Ariandra. Si tu tentes de découvrir les secrets d'une guerre étalée sur plusieurs siècles, tu en apercevras la majeure partie de l'histoire à travers de courts épisodes, puis tu finiras par rejoindre la dernière bataille. Tu pourras y participer ou non, libre à toi de choisir, mais tu ne pourras revenir ici qu'à condition de récupérer l'Œil de Cronos. En fonction de ce qu'il me sera demandé, je peux choisir d'augmenter le prix, mais tu peux alors négocier.

Harry fronça les sourcils, enregistrant lentement les paroles d'Ariandra. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un coma irait réveiller son imaginaire le plus riche et le plus sadique car, de toute évidence, en suivant l'exemple d'Ariandra, il ne pourrait jamais revenir ici s'il se faisait tuer ou ne récupérait jamais le collier.

Cependant, un doute s'immisça dans l'esprit de Harry. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, il lui semblait très peu probable qu'il parvienne un jour à inventer une histoire aussi tordue, tout comme il n'irait jamais appeler une créature Ariandra et un stupide lac, Lör Paran. Et si, en fait, tout était absolument réel ? Et si Elena avait toujours su quels étaient les pouvoirs de l'Œil de Cronos ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un maléfice, ou même entendu une bataille, à Godric's Hollow… _Et si c'était Elena qui m'avait jeté le sortilège ?_

Levant la chaîne d'or auquel était suspendu l'étrange pierre écarlate, Harry sentit son corps s'engourdir alors que ses lèvres formulaient la question qui venait de germer dans son esprit :

− Qu'est-ce que l'Œil de Cronos ?

− Une relique antique, répondit Adriana d'un ton léger. Un Moldu employé par un noble fût un jour chargé d'une lourde tâche : créer un collier superbe pour le mariage de la fille aînée du noble. En affaire avec un gobelin, ils se partagèrent la forge du Moldu pour fabriquer la chaîne en or et la monture destinée à accueillir un assortiment de pierres précieuses que le Moldu partit un jour chercher.

« Lorsqu'il eût parcouru toutes les mines avoisinantes, il s'aperçut que la monture présentait un vide, qu'aucune des pierres précieuses qu'il avait extraites n'était assez grosse pour entrer. Alors, le Moldu repartit au galop, dans un grand état de nervosité, car le mariage approchait. Il fouilla les mines de fond en comble, pria les dieux qu'un miracle se produise, puis envisagea de ne jamais retourner chez lui.

« La veille du mariage, il se réveilla comme tous les matins dans une mine et découvrit devant lui, un vieillard au visage émacié. L'homme n'avait plus rien mangé depuis des semaines, la faim lui pesait, mais il était prêt à offrir son plus gros joyau au Moldu si celui-ci lui permettait de puiser dans ses propres réserves. Le Moldu prudent lui demanda de montrer ce fameux joyau. Quand le vieillard le lui montra, le Moldu sut aussitôt que la pierre était la décoration finale au collier, d'autant qu'elle avait les dimensions parfaites.

« Abandonnant toutes ses vivres au vieillard, le Moldu repartit à sa forge pour achever le collier. Une fois fini, le Moldu apporta le collier à la demeure du noble, où il découvrit que le mariage ne se ferait finalement pas à cause du futur époux qui s'était désisté, préférant à la fille du noble celle d'un athénien. Le noble refusa de rembourser les efforts fournis par le Moldu et le fit jeter en prison, en gardant le collier. Le lendemain matin, ses serviteurs le réveillant tous les jours, découvrirent à sa place des ossements humains.

« Le Moldu fut libéré, accusé d'apporter la malédiction puis chassé de sa cité avec son collier. Il partit vivre dans une autre province plus reculée, où il rencontra sa femme et coula des jours paisibles. Le temps usant, le Moldu n'eut bientôt plus l'endurance pour s'occuper de sa nouvelle forge et sombra dans la misère avec sa femme, qu'il retrouva un jour malade. Pour la guérir, il proposa son vieux collier à une jeune princesse, dont le jeune époux le bouscula. En tombant, la pierre offerte par le vieillard de la mine s'illumina et transforma le jeune prince élégant en un vieillard torturé par les rhumatismes.

« A nouveau chassé, car incapable de rajeunir le prince, le vieil homme laissa sa femme mourir sur place pour se donner la mort du haut d'une falaise, où il rencontra un garçon très intéressé par son collier. Devant son refus de le lui vendre, le garçon utilisa ses pouvoirs pour voler le collier et pousser le vieillard dans le vide. Le collier n'a jamais plus fait parler de lui, depuis. »

Ariandra marqua une pause, le regard dans le vide, comme nostalgique.

− Ce même garçon fût le tout premier à venir ici, révéla-t-elle. Alors qu'il participait à une guerre, son frère et lui s'étaient retrouvés face à face, avant que d'autres ne viennent le combattre. Confronté à cinq adversaires, le beau jeune homme reçut un sortilège mortel qui, au lieu de le tuer, l'emmena jusqu'ici, où il me demanda de retourner sur le champ de bataille pour reprendre le combat.

− Combien de personnes sont venues ici ? demanda Harry.

Ariandra cilla, revenant à la réalité.

− Tu es le quatorzième, répondit-elle.

− Et… sur les treize autres personnes, combien sont retournées à leur époque ? hésita Harry.

− Seul le jeune homme dont je te parlais, dit Ariandra. Nombre de mes visiteurs souhaitaient revenir en arrière et changer quelques choses. Certains y sont parvenus, d'autres non et d'autres encore ont mal formulé leur requête, si bien qu'ils ont atterri à une époque qu'ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre. Tu ferais donc mieux de réfléchir à ce qui t'intéresse réellement, Harry Potter.

Harry y comptait bien, mais comment le pourrait-il ? S'il acceptait la mission confiée par Elena, il faisait un trait sur tout ce qu'il possédait. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les Weasley, Lupin, l'Ordre du Phénix, ses anciens camarades de l'Armée de Dumbledore… Comment pourrait-il prendre la décision de les abandonner, alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre certitude de pouvoir revenir à son époque ? C'était sans oublier qu'il n'avait rien : ni or, ni affaires, ni quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Ariandra ne le laisserait pas récupérer des affaires. C'était soit il se décidait tout de suite et acceptait la mission confiée par Elena, soit il renonçait et retournait chez lui pour affronter la fureur de la meilleure amie de sa mère. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, toutefois, Harry sentait qu'il pouvait être confiant en l'idée d'Elena certes, il n'était pas certain qu'il réussirait, mais Elena ne l'aurait jamais envoyé ici si elle n'avait pas été persuadée que c'était la seule solution… _Enfin, j'espère,_ songea-t-il.

− Si je souhaitais connaître les circonstances pour lesquelles le Culte de l'Ombre a été créé, quel serait le prix ?

Ariandra réfléchit un court moment, contemplant le ciel bleu de son regard doré et brillant.

− Tu serais privé de certaines de tes connaissances, car les circonstances remontent bien avant cette ère, répondit la créature.

− Et les conséquences ? s'inquiéta Harry.

− Tu appartiendrais à la communauté sorcière du XIe siècle, époque à laquelle le Culte de l'Ombre a été créé.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, mais son cerveau bouillonnait littéralement. Certes, appartenir au XIe siècle serait à son avantage, car il aurait toutes ses chances d'empêcher la création du Culte de l'Ombre, mais il doutait avoir une chance de retrouver l'Œil de Cronos et revenir un jour à son époque. Il lui fallait trouver autre chose, trouver une autre formulation pour revenir à son époque en toutes circonstances.

Un détail traversa alors son esprit.

− Vous dîtes que les circonstances remontent bien avant cette ère ? répéta-t-il, perplexe.

Ariandra poussa un soupir, visiblement exaspérée par les questions de Harry.

− La création du Culte de l'Ombre est l'un des grands axes d'une guerre plus ancienne, révéla-t-elle. Une guerre discrète, car les protagonistes ont souvent vécu à des époques différentes ou alors ne se sont jamais retrouvés. Tu sais que je ne suis normalement pas censée répondre à ça ?

Harry plissa le front, intrigué. Ariandra semblait dire que les protagonistes de cette guerre interminable… étaient toujours les mêmes ?

− Alors ? s'impatienta la créature.

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter retracer les circonstances de la création du Culte, mais les grands axes de cette guerre pourraient sûrement le ramener à son époque. Après tout, jusqu'à cet été, le Culte ne s'était jamais autant manifesté. Certes, il n'en avait aucune certitude, mais…

− Dernière question, dit Harry. Et si je demande à retracer les grands axes de cette guerre ?

− Tu perdras certaines de tes connaissances, ta baguette magique et retournera à l'époque de la dernière bataille engagée par le Culte du l'Ombre dans le cadre de cette guerre, répondit Ariandra d'un ton las.

Harry grimaça. Sacrifier sa baguette magique était la dernière chose qu'il aurait souhaitée faire, mais s'il pouvait résoudre les mystères enveloppant le Culte de l'Ombre et retourner à son époque, peut-être cela valait-il le coup en admettant, bien sûr, qu'il réussisse à survivre jusqu'au jour de son anniversaire.

− D'accord, dit-il en inspirant profondément. Je souhaite retracer les grands axes de la guerre !

Ariandra eut un sourire étrange, leva une main en orientant la paume vers le ciel puis souffla dessus. Un panache de fumée noire jaillit de la paume, enveloppant rapidement Harry de la tête aux pieds. Le soleil disparut avec son ciel resplendissant et parsemé de nuages, la créature se volatilisa elle aussi dans un rire cristallin qui fit tressaillir Harry. Puis, subitement, le sol parut se dérober sous ses pieds.

Agitant les bras dans tous les sens, il sentit son corps tomber, tomber, tomber encore et encore. Sa baguette flotta devant ses yeux pendant un instant, comme pour le narguer de sa nouvelle liberté, mais avant qu'il n'essaie de la récupérer, elle s'envola dans un rire cristallin à présent familier pour exploser dans une gerbe de flammes. Harry, les entrailles glacées, éprouva alors une désagréable sensation au niveau de la tempe.

Des formules magiques s'alignèrent dans son esprit, tandis que la sensation le tiraillait davantage à la tempe, tout en faisant progressivement disparaître les incantations des sortilèges. Lorsqu'ils s'évanouirent totalement de son esprit, il ne se souvint même plus des mots composant la formule, ni même de l'effet des sortilèges. Alors, tout à coup, ses pieds heurtèrent une surface dure, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son poids et il s'étala de tout son long sur une pelouse humide et parfumée d'une odeur d'iode.

Sans ressentir la moindre douleur, Harry se releva dans un grognement pour découvrir, à quelques mètres de lui, un profond ravin s'ouvrant sur une gigantesque étendue d'eau d'où provenait de violents courants d'air frais que même le soleil ne parvenait pas à réchauffer.

Il était au sommet d'une falaise.


	8. Il était plusieurs fois

Bousculé par les vents étonnamment brutaux qui balayaient la falaise, Harry s'avança prudemment du bord de la falaise en maintenant une certaine distance de sécurité. La mer – ou l'océan ? – venait se fracasser furieusement une vingtaine de mètres plus bas dans un tourbillon d'écumes, le bruit du ressac grimpant le long des parois pour transmettre le message coléreux des vagues qui se soulevaient à l'approche de l'impact, comme si elles tentaient de se rapprocher du sommet de la falaise à chaque assaut.

Il ne distinguait absolument rien, à l'horizon, à l'exception d'un voilier aussi gros qu'une mouche. Où était-il ? Il se le demandait bien car, même s'il n'irait jamais prétendre connaître toutes les côtes britanniques, il avait la très nette impression d'être loin de la Grande-Bretagne.

Plissant les yeux, Harry se retourna pour s'éloigner du précipice. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua le petit village. Bâties autour d'une route de campagne qui longeait les falaises, une vingtaine de maisons s'éparpillaient dans différentes ruelles, laissant la grand-avenue aux commerces et autres marchands venus avec leurs charrettes et leurs animaux d'élevage qu'ils conduisaient d'une main expérimentée en direction d'enclos installés à l'entrée du village.

Un mouvement, le long de la route qui s'éloignait vers le sud et disparaissait dans un bosquet d'arbres, attira son attention. Un homme tournait en rond autour de son chariot qui, visiblement, avait perdu une roue. Les bœufs qui le tractaient attendaient patiemment, broutant les quelques brins d'herbe disséminés sur la chaussée. Revoyant sa trajectoire, Harry prit la direction du paysan en difficulté qui, de colère, balança une sorte de maillet au-dessus de son épaule.

Passant à côté, Harry le ramassa. C'était effectivement un maillet, mais plus artisanal que ceux qu'il avait vus au rayon « bricolage » du supermarché. S'approchant de l'homme qui pestait en essayant de redresser son chariot à la seule force de ses épaules, il s'étonna quelque peu de voir une baguette magique dépassée de la ceinture de cet individu qui s'acharnait à employer sa seule force physique.

− Besoin d'aide ? demanda Harry.

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Brun et barbu, le sorcier portait des vêtements en lin, simples et imbibés de sueur.

− Ce ne serait pas de refus, admit-il d'un air soulagé. Cette saleté de carriole refuse de bouger d'un millimètre, et je dois impérativement rejoindre le village…

− Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre baguette ? demanda Harry, perplexe, en rendant son maillet à l'homme.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en se renfrognant.

− Elle appartenait à mon père, grommela-t-il. Je n'ai moi-même jamais pu produire un sortilège acceptable et j'ai bêtement oublié la mienne à la maison, quand je suis parti pour Pella.

Pella. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une ville portant ce nom.

− Si vous le permettez, je peux essayer ? suggéra Harry.

Non sans un certain étonnement, il regarda l'homme saisir la baguette magique et la lui donner sans se méfier un seul instant, comme s'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit que Harry puisse être un voleur ou un brigand voulant le tuer pour lui dérober ses marchandises.

Assez épaté par la confiance naturelle de l'individu, Harry attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour agiter la baguette dans un mouvement ample. Le chariot se redressa aussitôt, tandis que la roue brisée s'élevait dans les airs pour se reformer en un morceau avant de reprendre sa place sur l'essieu.

− Par Zeus, vous la maîtrisez bien ! s'exclama l'homme.

Si Pella ne disait absolument rien à Harry, le nom de « Zeus » en disait beaucoup. Il savait maintenant qu'il était en Grèce. Dans la Grèce antique, plus précisément. Ariandra ne plaisantait pas, la guerre menée par le Culte tirait ses racines bien avant la création de l'organisation secrète.

− Ecoutez, reprit le sorcier. Pourriez-vous amener le chariot jusqu'au village ? Ma femme doit accoucher et je ne veux surtout pas manquer la naissance de mes fils.

− D'accord, répondit Harry.

− Zeus vous bénisse, mon garçon ! s'enthousiasma le sorcier.

Il tourna brusquement les talons, sans même reprendre la baguette. Déconcerté, Harry regarda pendant une brève seconde l'endroit où se tenait le sorcier, puis il entreprit de grimper sur le chariot. Saisissant les lianes de cuir qui étaient attachées aux bœufs, il les claqua doucement une première fois, puis plus sèchement quand le premier test se révéla infructueux.

Légèrement rejeté en arrière sur la banquette par le départ brusque des animaux, Harry réalisa rapidement que ce moyen de transport ne serait jamais son préféré. Certes, il pouvait profiter du paysage, de la chaleur du soleil, des brises légères parfumées d'iode qui s'élevaient au-dessus des falaises pour balayer la plaine mais au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, son fessier était si meurtri qu'il sauta à terre pour pouvoir accompagner les bœufs en marchant à leur hauteur.

Alors qu'il approchait des enclos, un homme ressemblant beaucoup au futur père se matérialisa sur le chemin. Le regard sombre, la mâchoire crispée, il lança un bref regard aux bœufs puis s'écarta pour attendre Harry et régler son pas sur le sien.

− Je vous remercie pour être intervenu, dit l'homme. Mon frère n'aurait pas supporté de rater la naissance de ses fils et sa femme ne le lui aurait sûrement jamais pardonné.

− Vous n'avez pas l'air ravi de leur naissance, par contre, remarqua Harry.

En apercevant le sorcier, il s'était demandé si sa mauvaise humeur manifeste était due au fait de devoir manquer la naissance de ses neveux ou pour une autre raison. A présent, il savait que la naissance de ses neveux n'était un heureux évènement que pour son frère et sa belle-sœur.

− La paternité aveugle le jugement de mon frère, c'est ce que je regrette le plus, confia l'homme. On va arrêter le chariot ici, nous ne pourrons pas entrer pendant le marché.

Grimpant sur le chariot, l'homme saisit les rênes pour donner un coup sec sur la liane de droite, entraînant par la même occasion le bœuf visé dans la direction indiquée. Arrêtant la charrette sur le bas-côté, le sorcier réprima un profond soupir et contempla d'un œil lugubre les toits de chaume des maisons qui s'étendaient de l'autre côté du « garage » formé par les enclos.

− Croyez-vous aux malédictions, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il alors.

− Heu… Assez, oui, reconnut Harry.

Après le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal de Poudlard, qu'aucun professeur n'avait plus occupé pendant plus d'une année après que Dumbledore eût refusé la place à Lord Voldemort, Harry trouvait difficile de ne plus croire aux malédictions. D'autant qu'il considérait sa propre cicatrice comme une malédiction.

− Mon frère n'y croit pas, révéla l'homme d'une voix soucieuse. A chaque naissance, le doyen de notre village a le devoir de prédire l'avenir des futurs nouveau-nés mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il officie, il n'a pas été en mesure de pressentir bonheur et prospérité. Selon ses propres termes, l'un sera bon, courageux, luttant avec la force d'un lion et la robustesse d'un roc l'autre, pour sa part, apportera malheur, tristesse et complications sur le village.

L'homme laissa échapper le soupir qu'il s'était efforcé de garder pour lui.

− Le doyen ne s'est jamais trompé dans ses prédictions, ajouta-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien. Et si le premier grand axe de la guerre ayant conduit à la création du Culte était la naissance de ces deux enfants ? Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une supposition, il avait la très nette impression qu'il venait tout juste de faire la connaissance du père et de l'oncle des deux protagonistes de cette mystérieuse guerre.

Tournant la tête en direction du récent oncle, Harry cilla lorsqu'il découvrit que le chariot et le frère avaient tous les deux disparu. Reportant son regard sur le village, il s'aperçut que le marché s'était également volatilisé et que le ciel s'était assombri, parcouru de nuages d'un gris métallique qui annonçaient l'arrivée d'un orage. Les enclos étaient vides, les habitants apparemment enfermés chez eux, à l'exception d'un vieil homme armé d'un bâton qui sortit du village.

Vêtu d'une longue cape en peau, sous laquelle il portait des vêtements miteux, le vieillard marchait en observant la chaussée sans la voir, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. De toute évidence, Harry approchait d'un second grand axe car il soupçonnait le vieil homme d'être le Moldu dont parlait l'histoire racontée par Ariandra. Passant devant lui sans sembler le remarquer, l'homme courbé s'éloigna vers la falaise, où une toute petite silhouette courait le long du précipice pour faire fuir les mouettes qui s'y étaient posées.

Amorçant un geste pour suivre le vieillard, Harry entendit un petit bruit mat retentir à ses pieds. La baguette qu'il avait empruntée au futur père pour réparer le chariot gisait à ses pieds, comme si elle l'avait suivi à travers l'une des « portes temporelles » dont Ariandra s'était présentée être la gardienne. La ramassant, car trop content d'être de nouveau armé, il l'examina brièvement avant de se souvenir de la scène à dont il s'apprêtait à être le témoin.

Reportant son attention sur le vieillard, il s'étonna de le trouver au bord de la falaise, la petite silhouette à côté de lui et pointant du doigt quelque chose apparemment accroché à la ceinture du vieil homme. Harry songea un bref instant à transplaner, mais une partie de son cerveau l'en dissuada instantanément c'était comme si son intuition lui affirmait que s'il se précipitait là-bas, le vieil homme ne serait pas le seul à basculer dans le vide.

Le garçon sembla essayer de prendre le collier attaché à la ceinture du vieillard, qui le repoussa et leva une main dans le but évident de gifler le garnement. La baffe fendit les airs, rata l'enfant qui s'était baissé et entraîna dans son élan le vieillard, qui lutta un court instant pour garder son équilibre mais finit par basculer dans le vide. Avec un calme effroyable, le garçon s'approcha davantage du bord de la falaise pour regarder le corps du vieil homme disparaître dans la mer.

Harry vit alors éclater une petite lueur rouge, brève mais intense, dans la main de l'enfant. Malgré la distance, les parures du collier auquel était accroché l'Œil de Cronos étaient parfaitement visibles, minuscules points reliés les uns aux autres et suspendus à une chaîne imperceptible. La légende disait presque vraie : le garçon avait en effet utilisé la magie pour récupérer le collier, mais en aucun cas il n'avait poussé le vieillard.

Soudain, un éclair éblouissant aveugla momentanément Harry. Le vent rugissant devient alors muet, tandis qu'un manteau jetait un voile d'obscurité à travers les paupières closes de Harry, qui rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un gigantesque ciel étoilé surplombant une vallée au cœur de laquelle une ville étendue brûlait en divers endroits, de grosses colonnes de fumée noire s'élevant dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre une altitude où les courants d'air étaient assez violents pour les dissiper.

Dans un éclair bref et lumineux, une détonation résonna en échos dans toute la vallée, tandis que l'un des grands bâtiments de la cité s'effondrait dans un panache de poussière. Perché au sommet d'un col, sur une route menant apparemment à la ville, Harry entendit les hurlements désespérés des habitants tandis qu'une vive lumière rouge jaillissait brusquement du nuage de poussière pour disparaître sous le feuillage d'arbres grimpant le long du flanc d'une montagne orientale.

Crispant ses doigts sur sa nouvelle baguette magique, Harry tourna les talons et transplana. Il ressentit à peine les effets désagréables, étouffants et écrasants, du transplanage, car il réapparut une fraction de seconde plus tard au beau milieu d'une rue embrumée par le nuage de poussière provoqué par l'effondrement du bâtiment. Autour de lui, des cadavres jonchaient le sol pavé. Certains ne portaient aucune marque ou de simples blessures, mais il vit d'autres corps bien plus mutilés et baignant dans leur sang.

Ecœuré, Harry entendit un cri strident s'élever d'une ruelle voisine et se précipita aussitôt, enjambant les corps et les membres déchiquetés. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'extrémité de la ruelle, il aperçut une femme plaquée au sol par une montagne de muscles à la barbe hirsute. Brandissant sa baguette, Harry décocha un éclair de lumière rouge sur le violeur, qui eut à peine le temps de se redresser avant d'être violemment projeté contre un mur. Il glissa jusqu'au sol, un filet de sang dégoulinant de ses cheveux crasseux.

La femme, sanglotant, se releva et courut se réfugier derrière la première porte ouverte qu'elle trouva, sans tenter d'apercevoir Harry ou le remercier. Indifférent à ce détail, Harry bondit en arrière lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il vit un jet de lumière verte fuser dans sa direction après avoir jailli de l'ombre d'un pilier. Le sortilège de Mort, déjà très employé à l'époque, se fracassa contre la façade d'une maison tandis que Harry s'abritait derrière un chariot renversé.

Inspirant profondément, il se prépara psychologiquement à jeter un coup d'œil vers la source du maléfice quand, tout à coup, un homme transplana à ses pieds. Harry le reconnut instantanément, malgré les années écoulées, et il fut aussi reconnu par le frère du « futur » père, dont les cheveux et la barbe s'étaient considérablement grisés.

− Vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Derrière ! s'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette.

Le trait rouge feu ébouriffa les cheveux grisonnants de l'oncle et frappa à la poitrine le sorcier qui s'apprêtait à le neutraliser. Le sorcier bascula en arrière, raide comme une planche, dans la position qu'il avait adoptée avant de recevoir l'éclair de stupéfixion de Harry.

− Merci, dit l'oncle d'un air hagard. Mais…

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? l'interrompit Harry.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit, lui donnant brusquement l'air d'avoir pris une dizaine d'années.

− Le doyen ne s'était pas trompé, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

− Vous voulez dire que tout ce… que tout ça, c'est de la faute d'un de vos neveux ? s'étonna Harry.

Il ne comprit pas lui-même sa réaction, alors qu'il s'était déjà convaincu que la guerre opposait les deux frères. Il était toutefois très différent de s'en persuader et d'en avoir la confirmation.

− C'est… notre faute, avoua l'oncle avec amertume. La puissance de mes neveux a augmenté d'une manière très brutale, leurs pouvoirs dépassaient largement tous ceux des enfants de leur âge. Mais si l'un a réussi à garder une certaine pudeur, l'autre est devenu trop ambitieux. Quand nous avons appris qu'il se livrait à des expériences que même les pires criminels n'avaient jamais osées faire, nous nous sommes mis en tête de l'éliminer. Nous l'avons sous-estimé et mon frère en a payé le prix…

Une détonation assourdissante retentit de l'autre côté. La déflagration souleva le chariot derrière lequel tous deux s'étaient abrités, les emportant dans son sillage. Malmené, Harry retomba sur la terre ferme en serrant la baguette aussi fort que possible, de peur de la perdre. Soufflé comme un fétu de paille, il exécuta plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter… sur un gazon duquel se dégageait une délicieuse odeur de terre humide. Les épaules et les hanches endolories, il rouvrit les yeux.

Le décor s'était une nouvelle fois transformé. Etendu sur une pelouse grasse, Harry se redressa péniblement et en grimaçant, pour découvrir à ses pieds le mur d'une maison beaucoup trop récente pour avoir été construire dans la Grèce antique. Malgré les fenêtres éteintes, un bourdonnement assourdi s'élevait des murs blancs et lambrissés de bois sombre. En se hissant sur ses jambes, Harry remarqua que la propriété paraissait encerclée par de grands arbres parmi lesquels s'enfonçait une route pavée.

Réajustant ses lunettes rondes, qui par miracle étaient encore intactes, sur son nez, Harry s'approcha du mur pour coller son oreille contre la pierre. A l'évidence, sa présence ici n'était pas une coïncidence : ce qu'il se passait au cœur de cette maison était évidemment l'un des derniers grands axes de la guerre entre les deux frères. Que cette paire d'ennemis soit toujours vivante n'étonnait plus Harry, qui lui-même connaissait un moyen de repousser les dégâts du temps et la mort.

Etait-il possible que Lord Voldemort, en créant ses Horcruxes, ait été inspiré par une quelconque histoire relatant une guerre opposant deux frères ennemis apparemment immortels ? Harry l'ignorait, mais les Horcruxes avaient disparu de ses priorités. Au moins pour le moment.

− Hé, toi ! lança une voix bourrue.

Harry sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de surgir d'il-ne-savait-où.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea le sorcier, méfiant.

− Je… je vérifiais si la réunion…

− Tais-toi donc ! gronda l'homme.

L'air tout à coup alarmé, il fit courir son regard brillant sur les ombres intenses de la forêt, comme s'il s'attendait à apercevoir un mouvement suspect. Adressant un signe à un Harry soulagé d'avoir visé juste sur la réunion d'un groupe de personnes à l'intérieur, l'homme lui fit contourner la maison, jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit.

A l'évidence, la maison était abandonnée depuis longtemps. L'entrée ne comportait aucun mobilier, pas un objet décoratif, ni même un tapis. Le plancher recouvert de poussière soulevait un petit nuage chaque fois que Harry y posait le pied. Refermant la porte derrière lui, l'homme s'approcha d'une porte et la fit pivoter, révélant derrière un escalier conduisant dans un sous-sol bruyant et richement lumineux. Harry s'avança aussitôt, descendit le plus discrètement possible les marches et atterrit à l'extrémité d'une longue pièce bondée.

Rectangulaire, l'endroit était assez spacieux pour qu'on y ait aménagé deux longues tables autour desquelles des hommes et des femmes discutaient bruyamment, certains éclatant d'un grand rire, d'autres abordant des sujets un peu plus graves. Adossés aux murs, d'autres sorciers et sorcières s'entretenaient à mi-voix en lançant parfois des coups d'œil en direction d'une petite estrade sur laquelle deux individus se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille.

Intuitivement, Harry s'intéressa au plus grand des deux hommes. D'une quarantaine d'années, ses cheveux d'une couleur paille tombaient en petites boucles jusqu'à ses épaules, encadrant un visage noble, soucieux, aux yeux du bleu le plus pur que Harry eût jamais vu. Les épaules larges et la barbe soigneusement taillée, le sorcier affichait à son ceinturon un fourreau contenant une épée au pommeau d'or orné d'un unique saphir. Malgré la distance et les nombreuses personnes qui le séparaient de cet homme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une puissance et une férocité rares émaner de cet individu.

Préférant se mêler à la foule pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Harry s'adossa au mur de l'escalier. Croisant les bras, il vit le deuxième homme sur l'estrade hocher la tête en guise d'approbation, puis s'écarter pour laisser le sorcier à l'épée sous les feux des projecteurs. Le silence s'installa de lui-même, comme si les conversations n'avaient eu aucun réel intérêt.

− Bonsoir à tous, dit le sorcier d'une voix grave, forte. Je vous remercie d'être venu si nombreux, ne sachant que trop bien les risques que vous avez pris pour assister à cette réunion. Vous savez comme moi les raisons qui nous ont amenés jusqu'ici, mais vous vous demandez probablement – contrairement à moi – pourquoi j'ai organisé cet étonnant rassemblement. Car, oui, cette réunion n'est pas seulement à titre informatif, mais nous aurons le temps d'en reparler.

Inspirant profondément en réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles, l'homme lança un regard perçant à l'assemblée dans une attitude qui rappela curieusement Dumbledore à Harry.

− Il est temps que les choses changent ! déclara-t-il d'un ton sévère. Nous vivons dans la peur depuis plus de dix ans, nous nous laissons marcher dessus depuis plus de dix ans, nous laissons les serviteurs du Mage noir tuer nos enfants, violer nos femmes et piller nos maisons. Nous sommes nombreux à avoir refusé de nous soumettre, à ne reculer devant rien pour combattre les forces du Mage noir, à risquer nos vies pour des inconnus ! J'ai affronté le Mage noir par deux fois ! Deux duels, une victoire pour chacun de nous !

− C'est différent, Logan ! lança une voix brusque.

− En quoi ? répliqua le sorcier d'un ton hautain. Ulrich, ici présent, a le même âge que ton fils et a survécu à cinq des meilleurs soldats du Mage noir Babeth, paix à son âme, a mobilisé dix Traqueurs avant d'être retrouvée et a rendu l'âme seulement après avoir éliminé cinq de ses poursuivants toi-même, Heinrich, tu t'es confronté à une poignée de domahrs et te voici devant moi, bien vivant.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée, qui retomba dans le silence dès que Logan reprit la parole :

− Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec fougue. Mes pouvoirs sont largement supérieurs à la moyenne. Oui, je compte une victoire contre le Mage noir ! Oui, j'ai sauvé des dizaines de familles des serviteurs du Mage noir ! Mais j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, Heinrich : je n'étais jamais seul. Si nous devons dresser la liste de mes exploits, un unique doigt suffira pour les totaliser. Il est vrai que j'ai fait fuir le Mage noir, mais j'ai bien failli mourir une dizaine de fois depuis que j'ai pris part à la guerre.

« Je suis un sorcier, tout comme chacun d'entre vous. J'ai des pouvoirs que vous n'avez pas, mais vous avez des qualités que je ne possède pas ! J'ai été secouru par un enfant de douze ans, j'ai vu une gamine de huit ans lancer un pot de fleurs sur la tête d'un mage noir qui s'apprêtait à m'assassiner, j'ai sauvé trois enfants en laissant leurs parents mourir… Je ne suis pas meilleur que vous, mes amis.

« Le Mage noir n'a jamais été inquiété parce que vous n'avez jamais eu l'idée de vous unir, de ne former qu'une seule armée. Vous combattez chacun de votre côté quand il le faut et vivez dans la soumission jusqu'à ce que des ennuis viennent vous chercher. Nous pouvons améliorer ce monde ! Nous pouvons vaincre le Mage noir et nous y parviendrons, même si cela doit nous prendre cinq, dix, cinquante ans ! »

Les acclamations fusèrent, tandis que Harry applaudissait mollement, hypnotisé par la lueur féroce qui étincelait, semblable à une flamme ardente, dans le regard bleu de Lothar. Cet homme était usé, las de la peur, de la terreur, de la lâcheté des gens qui se complaisaient à leur manière à vivre dans une certaine servitude. Et Harry se posait, tout à coup, une question : et si la fougue de Lothar s'était transformée en une sorte de démence au fil du temps ?

Il paraissait, en tout cas, que Harry s'était trompé sur les réelles intentions du Culte. Il condamnait leurs actions, bien évidemment, mais il commençait à comprendre les agissements brutaux que le Culte avait utilisés dans cette course effrénée qui aurait dû le conduire à l'Œil de Cronos. Lothar – et le Culte de l'Ombre – destinait la relique à une seule utilisation : empêcher le frère de Lothar de devenir trop puissant. Remonter le temps pour supprimer une menace interminable.

Emergeant de ses pensées, Harry releva la tête en remarquant le silence soudain qui s'était installé. Le sous-sol et l'assemblée avaient disparu, remplacé par un long couloir éclairé par des torches aux flammes blanches. Il aurait presque cru avoir atterri à Poudlard si les murs avaient été en pierre, et non lisses comme du marbre vert veiné de blanc. Se redressant, Harry lança un regard à chaque extrémité du corridor.

Un hurlement aigu résonna alors.


	9. Massalia

Sans même réfléchir à la direction à suivre, Harry s'élança vers une extrémité. Il avait parcouru quelques mètres lorsque, dans une violente explosion, un pan du mur vola en éclats, projetant un brouillard de ciment et de plâtre, ainsi que des blocs de pierre de tailles différentes. Toussant, le visage protégé derrière ses bras, Harry entendit de nombreux bruits de bataille et des cris ressemblant à des ordres qui s'engouffraient par la nouvelle ouverture.

Baissant les bras, il s'approcha des grosses plaques de pierre arrachées au mur et observa l'extérieur, en restant à l'abri autant que possible. Un immense parc s'étendait une dizaine de mètres plus bas, jusqu'à une rivière à l'est, une forêt à l'ouest et un rempart éclaté au nord. Sur la pelouse, des dizaines de silhouettes noires s'avançaient en direction du bâtiment, accompagnées de géants et d'étranges créatures canines, semblables à des loups, mais très nettement plus grosses.

Le mur paraissait avoir été détruit par l'un des géants qui, dans une succession de grognements féroces, cherchait à s'essuyer l'œil droit duquel dégoulinait une substance jaunâtre. S'écartant de l'ouverture, Harry courut dans la direction opposée, tourna à l'angle et se laissa tomber au sol pour échapper à un maléfice mal orienté qui le visait en pleine tête. Derrière lui, il entendit le sortilège percuter le mur dans un bruit sec, mais il ne se retourna pas : le sort avait été envoyé par une jeune fille d'environ treize ans qui affrontait une créature semblable à celle apparue dans le plafond de la chambre de Ron.

S'élançant de toute la puissance de ses jambes, il traversa le couloir sur toute sa longueur. Il se baissa légèrement en approchant de la créature. Sage décision car le monstre tendit brusquement le bras sur le côté, où il aurait sans doute heurté Harry au niveau du cou pour lui offrir une remarquable figure gymnastique absolument involontaire mais dont l'atterrissage aurait été très douloureux.

Attrapant la jeune fille par le bras, il l'entraîna aussitôt dans sa course, jusqu'à la première porte qu'il aperçut. La poussant à l'intérieur, il pénétra à son tour dans la salle obscure et referma le panneau en tâtonnant dans le vide à la recherche de l'étudiante. Pas difficile à repérer, car sa respiration saccadée la faisait respirer bruyamment.

− Ecoute, murmura Harry d'une voix précipitée. Oublie les sortilèges avec ces créatures-là, seul le silence pourra t'en débarrasser. Allez, respire un grand coup…

L'obéissance de la jeune fille l'impressionna, car elle prit une profonde inspiration et ne produisit plus aucun son respiratoire. Deux lampes globuleuses et jaunâtres apparurent alors sur le mur de droite, là où Harry devinait être le tableau. Comme dans la chambre de Ron, la créature renifla longuement l'air, visiblement à la recherche d'une odeur particulière. _Quelle odeur ?_ se demanda Harry. Il ne s'agissant apparemment pas de parfum, puisque Ron, dans sa discrétion légendaire, lui avait signalé qu'Hermione en possédait une impressionnante collection.

Alors, que recherchait la créature ? A l'évidence, une fragrance qu'elle ne détecta pas dans la pièce, car Harry vit les deux yeux globuleux et lumineux disparaître dans l'obscurité. Demeurant silencieux quelques secondes, il eut la très nette impression que la jeune fille était sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'un hurlement strident retentit, au-dessus d'eux.

− Ecoute, répéta Harry en réfléchissant. Est-ce que tu connais un passage secret menant vers l'extérieur ?

− O-oui, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix suraiguë.

− Il est loin ?

− De l'autre côté du palais, gémit la jeune fille, horrifiée par la distance à parcourir.

− D'accord, d'accord, dit précipitamment Harry. Tu sais quoi, on va y aller ensemble, ok ? Comme ça, quand on croisera un de tes camarades, on pourra l'aider et agrandir notre petite troupe. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus il y aura de chances que nous sortions tous d'ici vivants…

La jeune fille couina d'approbation et suivit Harry dans le couloir, dont il inspecta rapidement les deux bouts. La poussant gentiment dans une direction, ils parcoururent plusieurs corridors, laissant la fillette le guider, quand un des étranges loups surgit soudainement à une intersection. L'élève s'arrêta avec une telle brusquerie qu'il rata de peu de lui rentrer dedans, mais ses efforts pour l'esquiver alertèrent la créature.

Indéniablement, elle était le fruit d'une expérience sur un loup. Les pattes grosses comme des chiots, les crocs un peu plus grands qu'à l'ordinaire et le corps aussi massif que celui d'un bœuf, l'étrange loup poussa un aboiement menaçant puis s'élança à leur rencontre. Attrapant la jeune fille par l'épaule, il la poussa brutalement vers le mur et courut à la rencontre de l'animal dénaturé. C'était une idée stupide, il le savait, mais elle pouvait marcher – en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le loup massif ralentit sensiblement pour s'appuyer sur ses pattes inférieures et sauter dans les airs dans le but manifeste de lui saisir la tête entre ses pattes aux griffes tranchantes. Harry abandonna le soutien de ses pieds, atterrissant sur ses genoux sur le sol marbré et glissant. Il regarda les griffes passer bien trop haut pour l'inquiéter et pointa sa baguette vers l'abdomen de la créature. Un éclair de lumière jaillit, percuta dans un jappement la poitrine de l'énorme loup.

Arrivé au bout de sa glissade, Harry se remit sur pieds en faisant volte-face pour pointer sa baguette sur l'animal, mais il sembla que son idée grotesque avait marché. Etendu sur le flanc, le loup massif était figé dans la position qu'il avait au moment où le sortilège l'avait frappé à la poitrine. Consciente de ça, la jeune fille le contourna puis rejoignit Harry au pas de course, pour l'entraîner dans un dédale de couloirs encore plus complexe, tortueux, que celui de Poudlard.

Malgré la situation périlleuse, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la décoration était d'une sobriété assez déconcertante. Aucun portrait, aucune sculpture, pas même la plus petite armure, comme si la direction cherchait à éloigner toute distraction du chemin de ses pensionnaires.

Harry et la jeune fille débouchèrent bientôt dans une sorte de hall. Une grande place circulaire où quatre couloirs partaient dans différentes directions. La fillette n'hésita pas plus d'une demi-seconde, entraînant Harry vers l'est, avant de brutalement s'arrêter lorsque l'étrange créature aux yeux globuleux et brillants émergea du sol, comme si elle avait rebondi sur un trampoline. Cette fois encore, Harry parvint à éviter l'impact, mais il doutait qu'il soit capable d'affronter la créature.

Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger longtemps sur la meilleure manière de s'en débarrasser car une fine ligne argentée, presque imperceptible, passa juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry pour venir frapper à la poitrine la créature. Dans un cri déchirant, le monstre bondit dans les airs, décrivant un grand arc-de-cercle qui se stoppa violemment contre le mur du fond.

− Ann ! s'exclama un instant plus tard une voix soulagée à l'accent italien.

− Marco ! répondit la jeune fille.

Elle bondit dans les bras d'un jeune homme d'environ seize ans, râblé et brun, qui l'étreignit chaleureusement en laissant échapper un soupir rassuré. Le dénommé Marco sembla alors s'apercevoir de la présence de Harry, qu'il dévisagea brièvement.

− Qui es-tu ? demanda l'italien, déconcerté.

− Il sait comment échapper aux yeux jaunes, dit Ann. Il m'a sauvée.

− Ah. Marco Lavani, dit le jeune homme en tendant une main assurée.

− Harry… Grant, se rattrapa Harry.

Il avait soudainement pris conscience que se présenter sous sa véritable identité aurait été, tôt ou tard, un sérieux problème. Car, à l'évidence, il se trouvait actuellement non pas à son époque, mais à celle de ses parents, et avait malgré lui atterri à Massalia le jour où l'école grecque avait été attaquée par le Culte de l'Ombre. _Etait attaquée,_ rectifia-t-il pour lui-même.

− Harry m'aide à rejoindre le passage secret, dit Ann.

− Alors, allons-y, dit Marco.

− Sans moi, déclara Harry.

Marco et Ann le regardèrent d'un air incrédule.

− Tu es fou ? s'exclama Marco.

− Sans doute, admit Harry, mais si je peux encore sauver quelques élèves, je le ferai.

− Tu es fou, confirma Marco, mais excuse-nous de ne pas t'accompagner.

− Je comprends.

L'italien et la jeune anglaise s'éloignèrent, laissant Harry revenir jusqu'à la pièce circulaire. En la traversant, une lueur argentée, sans doute diffusée par le clair de lune, avait révélé la présence d'un escalier à l'extrémité de l'un des couloirs. De retour dans le hall, il emprunta le corridor correspondant qu'il remonta à pas vifs et dévala aussi vite qu'il le put les marches d'un escalier en colimaçon et suffisamment large pour permettre à un groupe de cinq élèves de grimper côte à côte.

Atteignant l'étage inférieur, il aperçut une autre pièce circulaire que traversa l'un des loups massifs. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry s'élançait à sa poursuite, sortit du couloir menant au hall pour emprunter un corridor d'où provenaient des vociférations formulées dans une langue étrangère. A l'évidence, quelqu'un exhortait un ou plusieurs élèves à accélérer l'allure, mais Harry doutait sérieusement qu'ils parviennent à semer le loup, dont une patte disparut à l'angle d'un couloir.

Redoublant de vitesse, Harry atteignit à son tour le bout du couloir au moment où un petit cri perçant précédait le passage éclair d'une grosse masse sombre que Harry manqua d'extrême justesse de prendre de plein fouet. Ahuri par la chance insolente qui lui avait épargné un choc brutal, il tourna la tête vers la silhouette floue. Un loup – et, apparemment, celui-là même qu'il pourchassait. Car lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, cinq élèves de différents âges étaient recroquevillés aux pieds d'une étudiante plus âgée.

Grande, pâle et d'une beauté saisissante, la jeune femme ramena derrière son épaule une mèche de cheveux noirs et onduleux à l'aide de sa baguette magique, son regard noir et étincelant dévisageant Harry avec une méfiance à peine dissimulée. Si Harry avait échappé à un choc violent avec le loup massif, il resta franchement déconcerté à la vue de la future Elena Oïstov. Certes, il l'avait vue en photo, mais il était beaucoup plus troublant de la croiser en parfaite santé, jeune et débordante de vitalité, après l'avoir rencontrée amaigrie et plus vieille.

− T'es qui, toi ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

− C'est un ami, lança une voix à l'accent italien.

Marco paraissait s'être ravisé. Sans doute avait-il escorté Ann jusqu'au passage secret, pour finalement repartir à la recherche de Harry.

− Ca ne me rassure pas pour autant, Lavani, rétorqua Elena.

− Rien à foutre, Möller, dit Marco. Les gamins, si vous voulez voir le soleil se lever, suivez-moi. Le seul passage secret encore accessible semble être celui du troisième étage.

Les jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières se précipitèrent vers Marco pour lui emboîter le pas. De toute évidence, ils étaient plus à l'aise avec l'italien qu'avec Elena, qui ne parut guère s'offusquer de leur hâte à rejoindre Marco en ne lui accordant aucune attention.

− Ils sont partis, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, lança Elena en tournant les talons.

− Je ne suis pas pressé, prétendit Harry.

Elena s'immobilisa dans un claquement de talons, lui lança un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule, puis reprit son chemin d'une démarche féline et sereine. _Ils ont dû la lobotomiser à son arrivée à Poudlard, _pensa Harry en imaginant mal la jeune femme afficher une expression joyeuse et sincère comme celle qu'elle avait sur la photo de son mariage.

Repartant par le couloir qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, il perdit légèrement l'équilibre lorsque le palais s'ébranla, à la suite d'une détonation plus violente que les précédentes. Se rétablissant, Harry entendit au loin des roulements sourds, sonores, semblable à un éboulis de grosses pierres. A l'extrémité du couloir, il distingua les volutes d'une brume poussiéreuse et sentit son cœur rater un battement douloureux.

S'élançant à nouveau, il effectua une glissade en arrivant dans le hall circulaire et sentit une sueur glacée couvrir son corps tout entier. A l'autre bout du couloir menant à l'escalier, une lueur argentée tombait abondamment sur des blocs de pierre desquels jaillissait un bras ensanglanté et inerte. Le groupe de Marco avait été décimé par une nouvelle explosion – sans doute l'œuvre d'un géant, une fois encore. Un autre problème s'imposait, cependant : si l'escalier était détruit, comment allait-il pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

Il considéra une seconde plus tard que la réponse attendrait, car un trait de lumière rouge manqua de peu son bras pour aller percuter un pan de mur. Faisant volte-face, il dévia la seconde tentative d'une silhouette encagoulée au regard étincelant à travers deux fentes. Les sorciers du Culte de l'Ombre étaient visiblement entrés dans le palais, mais par où ? Ceux qu'il avait aperçus dans le parc paraissaient avoir été placés là non pas pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment, mais pour empêcher les professeurs et les élèves de s'en échapper par les grandes portes.

Esquivant un autre éclair de lumière, Harry se décida enfin à contre-attaquer. Son éclair de stupéfixion rata à son tour sa cible, allant percuter une torchère qui se décrocha dans un bruit de ferraille du mur. Parant un maléfice, et un autre encore, puis un troisième d'affilé, Harry décocha un trait rouge feu sur la « Robe noire » puis orienta sa baguette sur la torchère tombée au sol.

− _Accio !_

La Robe noire se retourna précipitamment pour orienter sa baguette devant lui. Mauvaise intuition, car la flamme l'atteignit à la poitrine avant qu'il n'ait compris que la menace était petite. A l'évidence, le sorcier s'était attendu à un gros meuble capable de l'assommer.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur la Robe noire qui s'enflammait et le stupéfixa, avant de faire jaillir un jet d'eau pour éteindre les flammes qui se répandaient rapidement. Débarrassé, il emprunta le couloir duquel l'homme venait et tourna à tout hasard dans le corridor de gauche. Les fenêtres trop hautes l'empêchaient de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, mais une nouvelle détonation lui indiqua qu'un géant s'amusait encore à détruire la façade.

Errant dans les couloirs en quête d'une ouverture, d'une sortie de secours, d'un passage secret laissé ouvert, il ne cessait de tourner en rond, complètement désorienté par la décoration commune à chaque couloir. Impropre, sans chaleur ni personnalité, Massalia n'aurait probablement jamais été aussi prestigieuse si elle n'avait pas accueilli en son sein les jeunes sorciers et les jeunes sorcières développant des capacités magiques hors-du-commun.

Son sentiment de frustration disparut momentanément, lorsqu'une nouvelle silhouette encapuchonnée apparut au bout du couloir qu'il remontait d'un pas vif. S'arrêtant en brandissant sa baguette devant lui, Harry remarqua que son adversaire était, cette fois-ci, une « Robe blanche » qui ne manifesta aucune agressivité tandis qu'elle venait à sa rencontre. Méfiant malgré tout, notamment en constatant que le sorcier avait chaque main dans une manche, il recula légèrement.

− N'avancez plus ! ordonna-t-il inutilement.

La « Robe blanche » écarta les bras, une baguette magique dans la main droite, apparemment convaincue que s'il était capable de parler, Harry pouvait également représenter une menace. Essayant une autre approche avant que le sorcier n'attaque, Harry balança la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit :

− L'Œil de Cronos n'est plus à Massalia ! révéla-t-il.

La Robe blanche marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement stupéfaite que Harry connaisse les projets secrets de cette attaque.

− Vous n'aviez même pas attaqué que le collier s'était déjà tiré d'ici, ajouta Harry.

− Comment sais-tu ça ? interrogea l'homme avec un fort accent scandinave.

− Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il comprit aussitôt son erreur d'avoir parlé de l'Œil de Cronos, car il reconnaissait savoir certaines informations à propos du Culte de l'Ombre. Erreur confirmée par le sorcier, lorsque celui-ci déclara solennellement :

− Tu en sais déjà trop.

_Très théâtral, _grogna intérieurement Harry en décochant un éclair de lumière rouge sur le sorcier, qui le dévia en faisant un geste nonchalant du poignet avant d'agiter sa baguette d'un petit geste sec. Un sifflement strident, très familier aux oreilles de Harry bien qu'il ne l'eût entendu qu'une fois, s'éleva alors. S'écartant vivement en jetant à la figure de la Robe blanche un nouveau jet rougeâtre, Harry entendit le maléfice du sorcier heurter le mur avec un bruit mat.

Conscient des faibles chances qu'il avait de remporter la partie, Harry projeta une longue flamme blanche vers le sorcier qui contra la tentative. Le temps qu'il se protège, cependant, Harry prenait ses jambes à son cou pour fuir le combat et repartir dans une course haletante dans les couloirs de Massalia, jetant à de rares occasions un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Mais apparemment, la Robe blanche, tout en estimant qu'il en savait trop, paraissait croire qu'il mourait dans l'attaque et qu'il était inutile de le poursuivre.

Bifurquant dans un couloir, Harry aperçut à l'autre extrémité un grand trou qui semblait avoir fait dans l'angle de la façade. Poursuivant sa course, à une allure plus calme, jusqu'à l'ouverture, il découvrit un peu plus bas la rive de la rivière qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt. Le saut était impressionnant. Il avait beau avoir descendu un étage, il lui semblait être aussi haut qu'à son apparition à cette époque. Néanmoins, entre tenter sa chance et revenir affronter la Robe blanche, il estimait avoir davantage de chances de survivre en sautant.

Reculant de quelques pas pour prendre son élan, trébuchant au passage contre les morceaux de mur étalés un peu partout sur le sol, Harry avala à grandes enjambées les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'ouverture et bondit au moment même où un sifflement strident lui vrillait le tympan gauche. Une douleur fulgurante transperça alors son épaule, lui arrachant un cri qu'il parvint à étouffer entre ses dents pour se concentrer sur la surface miroitante de la rivière qui se rapprochait rapidement.

Avalant une bouffée d'air, il pénétra dans l'eau une seconde plus tard. La température frigide de la rivière calma, en l'espace de quelques instants, la douleur lancinante qui lui martyrisait l'épaule, tandis qu'il employait son seul bras encore en usage et ses jambes pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de son point d'impact. Une bonne idée car, derrière lui, il entendit d'étranges sons perforer la surface de la rivière, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à le bombarder pour assurer sa mort.

Suivant le courant qui le poussait dans la direction opposée à Massalia, Harry sentit progressivement une douleur nouvelle s'attaquer cette fois-ci à ses poumons vides. Luttant jusqu'au bout, il remonta finalement à la surface au moment où il se sentit sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et prit une bruyante bouffée d'air, le souffle haletant. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, il découvrit avec soulagement que de grands arbres le protégeaient de tout guet perché dans l'ouverture par laquelle il avait sauté.

Un grondement phénoménal, directement émis depuis le sol, ébranla la terre et la surface de la rivière, secoua les feuillages denses des arbres et fit sautiller les quelques rochers disséminés le long du cours d'eau. Puis, soudain, le grondement s'interrompit avant qu'une détonation tonitruante explose du côté de Massalia, accompagnée d'un éclair blanc et éblouissant qui parut atteindre les montagnes dont Harry apercevait les silhouettes sombres devant lui.

Des sifflements lourds s'élevèrent de toutes parts, alarmant Harry qui vit tomber autour de lui d'énormes rochers de marbre vert identique à celui composant les murs des couloirs de Massalia. Un bloc s'écrasa dans la rivière, à peine un mètre plus loin, provoquant une éclaboussure ressemblant à un mini raz-de-marée. Crachant un petit jet d'eau entrée dans sa bouche lorsque la « grosse » vague lui avait percuté le visage, Harry leva les yeux sur le ciel étoilé pour s'assurer qu'aucun morceau de Massalia ne le confondait avec une place d'atterrissage.

Que s'était-il passé ? L'agitation qui régnait dans le parc de Massalia laissait clairement deviner que les sorcières et les sorciers du Culte n'avaient jamais prévu cette explosion de l'école et, à l'évidence, nombre de confrères se trouvaient encore dans le palais lorsque celui-ci avait explosé. Que s'était-il passé ?

− Harry !

Surpris, Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette émerge de l'obscurité d'un arbre. La petite Ann, le visage crasseux et les vêtements déchiquetés, lui adressa un signe l'invitant à la rejoindre. Derrière elle, plusieurs silhouettes s'agitèrent, un « Chut ! » apeuré perça la pénombre et Harry s'immobilisa tandis que la jeune fille retournait se tapir dans les ténèbres.

Des pas sonores, lourds, leur parvinrent aux oreilles, accompagnés des grognements des loups massifs et de voix aux dialectes variés qui criaient des ordres sur un ton hâtif et troublé. De toute évidence, le Culte prenait la fuite jusqu'à présent, ils paraissaient avoir la certitude que rien ne viendrait les déranger, mais l'explosion avait obligé une révision de leurs convictions. Le Culte n'avait donc jamais eu l'intention de détruire Massalia – à moins que ce ne soit la perte de leurs confrères qui les ait secoués.

Parcourant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la berge en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Harry, dont la blessure à l'épaule redevenait douloureuse à l'air ambiant, sortit de l'eau et s'accroupit pour rejoindre les élèves. Se redressant sensiblement pour pouvoir suivre la fuite du Culte, il vit le cortège de sorciers transplaner à hauteur du portail défoncé tandis que les géants, les loups massifs et les créatures aux yeux globuleux filaient se réfugier dans la forêt avoisinante. La bataille semblait définitivement terminée.

S'intéressant à ce qu'il restait du palais de Massalia, il comprit rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait été assez étonnant qu'un bâtiment de cette taille explose sans provoquer une véritable averse de décombres, mais la raison en était simple : seul le rez-de-chaussée et les sous-sols avaient été soufflés par l'explosion, coupant le lien entre la surface du monde et les étages. Ceux-ci, en retombant, semblaient avoir été suffisamment ébranlés par le choc pour s'effondrer les uns sur les autres, transformant l'ancien palais en une colline de ruines fumantes.

Un garçon de onze ans, apparemment japonais, souffla quelque chose en désignant une partie du parc. Alignés le long de la lisière, des dizaines de cadavres de toutes tailles gisaient sur la pelouse, comme si le Culte avait pris le soin de protéger les étudiants et les professeurs morts des éventuels dégâts causés par les géants.

− C'est tout, murmura Ann, horrifiée.

− Hey ! s'exclama le japonais.

Pointant du doigt une autre partie de la lisière de la forêt, il attira l'attention générale sur une petite foule de vingt étudiants qui émergeaient de l'obscurité des arbres, précédés d'un professeur au visage ensanglanté. Les garçons et les filles cachés dans les buissons s'élancèrent aussitôt vers l'enseignant. Un peu moins enthousiaste, d'autant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être ici, Harry leur emboîta le pas.

A mi-chemin entre la rivière et les survivants, Harry s'immobilisa lorsqu'une série de craquements sonores attira l'attention générale en direction du portail détruit. Une foule d'hommes et de femmes venaient de transplaner. Ils parurent, l'espace d'un instant, tétanisés sur place, constatant l'étendue des dégâts sans y croire, mais un cri leur remit les idées en place et tous se précipitèrent vers les survivants.

_Je suis dans la merde, _soupira Harry en secouant la tête.


	10. Gabriel Burrow

La rapidité avec laquelle les guérisseurs et les Aurors s'organisèrent aurait pu impressionner Harry s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en quelques instants menacé par deux baguettes magiques. Les chasseurs de mages noirs essayèrent de lui poser des questions sur un ton brusque, mais il ne les comprenait pas plus qu'eux lorsqu'il essayait de leur signaler qu'il était anglais et ne parlait aucune autre langue. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique et lui-même directement menacé, Harry aurait sûrement trouvé l'énervement grandissant très drôle.

Il fallut qu'un guérisseur intervienne pour soigner sa blessure pour que les deux baguettes disparaissent quelques minutes. Déplaçant délicatement les tissus imbibés de sang qui recouvraient l'entaille profonde, le sorcier fit une grimace mais ne parut guère alarmé. Le maléfice de la Robe blanche n'avait fait qu'effleurer l'épaule du moins, Harry pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir eu l'épaule transpercée de part en part.

− Vous êtes anglais, c'est bien ça ? dit le guérisseur d'une voix hésitante.

Harry sentit que l'anglais n'était pas la langue avec laquelle était le plus à l'aise, car il semblait avoir longuement réfléchi à sa question avant de la formuler.

− Oui, dit Harry.

− Je demanderai à un Auror qui parle anglais de venir prendre vos… dires, déclara le guérisseur.

Plongeant une main dans sa besace, il en sortit un pot métallique contenant une substance crémeuse diffusant une délicieuse odeur de caramel. Etonnant que les onguents puissent sentir bon, alors que les potions étaient bien trop souvent infectes à ingurgiter. La sensation glacée que la crème apposa sur sa blessure, cependant, le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et claquer des dents, arrachant un léger sourire au guérisseur.

− Parfum fraîcheur des glaces, annonça-t-il.

Un Auror aboya quelque chose, visiblement très mécontent du temps que prenait le guérisseur, qui rangea le pot dans sa besace puis s'éloigna sans un mot. Les deux chasseurs de mages noirs s'approchèrent de nouveau de lui, mais ne le menacèrent plus. Observant le guérisseur, Harry le vit s'arrêter près d'un homme solidement bâti, puis les souffler deux mots.

L'Auror hocha légèrement la tête, lança une ou deux consignes à ses collègues les plus proches puis rejoignit ses deux collègues surveillant Harry. L'homme rappelait légèrement Maugrey, avec ses yeux sombres et perçants, sa crinière grisonnante et son visage marqué de nombreuses cicatrices. Son nez, en revanche, était intact, mais il ne paraissait guère plus confiant que Fol Œil, dévisageant Harry d'un œil suspicieux et calculateur.

− Vous êtes anglais, hein ? lança-t-il dans un parfait anglais. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous ne faîtes pas partie des élèves de Massalia. Que faisiez-vous ici, alors ?

− J'essayais d'aider, répondit Harry.

Le regard implacable de l'homme était quelque peu déstabilisant, mais Harry le soutint sans ciller.

− Vous m'avez mal compris, dit l'Auror. Que faisiez-vous à Massalia, la nuit même où l'école est attaquée ? Les témoignages que nous avons recueillis indiquent que les passages secrets conduisant à l'extérieur étaient investis par les assaillants, pour la plupart. Vous n'avez pas pu entrer par les portes, comme l'affirme le professeur. Alors comment êtes-vous entré ?

Harry sentit l'agacement monter en lui, semblable à un serpent se dressant dans une attitude offensive.

− Vous ne répondez pas, remarqua l'Auror d'un air satisfait.

Il lança un ordre aux deux Aurors postés derrière lui. L'un d'eux s'avança aussitôt en faisant apparaître une paire de menottes à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique. Flottant dans les airs, elles fondirent brusquement vers lui afin d'emprisonner l'un de ses poignets, puis de malmener son bras transi par la crème glacée pour refermer l'anneau restant autour de son autre poignet.

− Malheureusement, reprit l'Auror qui supervisait les opérations, les criminels internationaux dépendent de leurs ministères respectifs. Nous ne pourrons certes pas vous garder longtemps, mais je suis certain que votre prison se chargera de compenser notre frustration d'avoir dû vous laisser partir pour la Grande-Bretagne avant que vous ne nous ayez tout avouer.

Il lança un ordre sec à l'Auror qui avait menotté Harry, puis tourna les talons. L'homme glissa sa main valide au fond d'une poche pour en sortir un réveil, dont il tourna l'aiguille des secondes. Dès qu'il lâcha la molette, la très fine aiguille enclencha un compte-à-rebours suffisamment large pour laisser le temps à l'Auror de saisir Harry au bras droit.

Lorsque l'aiguille des secondes revint à son point de départ, Harry ressentit une étrange secousse au nombril puis sentit quelque chose le happer vers le réveil. Ses pieds quittèrent la pelouse du parc, tandis qu'il était emporté par l'Auror et le réveil dans un tourbillon de couleurs sombres et de sons indéfinissables. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il se sentit ralentir et anticipa l'impact. Ses jambes heurtèrent une surface dure, ses genoux fléchirent mais, cette fois-ci, Ron n'était pas là pour trébucher et le projeter au sol.

Se redressant, Harry observa la grande pièce dans laquelle l'Auror l'avait emmené. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que le chasseur de mages noirs et le Portoloin l'avaient conduit jusqu'en Angleterre, car l'endroit ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Bureau des Aurors du ministère britannique de la Magie. A quelques différences. Ici, les boxes étaient disposés de chaque côté d'une allée centrale qui conduisait directement à un bureau privé, sûrement celui du directeur.

Les boxes contenaient un mélange hétéroclite de posters d'équipes de Quidditch, d'avis de recherche de sorciers et de sorcières inconnus aux yeux de Harry, de photos de famille ou de souvenirs divers remontant souvent à une enfance ou une scolarité. Aucun portrait de Mangemort, ici, mais de nombreux articles traitant de la guerre qui se déroulait en Grande-Bretagne tapissaient les cloisons.

L'Auror poussa Harry sans ménagements le long de l'allée centrale, lança un ordre sans s'adresser à un collègue particulier, puis il fit entrer son prisonnier dans un box – visiblement le sien. Un jeune homme se présenta moins d'une minute plus tard, apparemment ravi de pouvoir se rendre utile. Son collègue lui donna quelques consignes, désigna Harry d'un signe de tête, puis s'éloigna d'un pas vif en laissant le jeune Auror sortir sa baguette, juste au cas où.

Le regard de Harry se détourna bientôt du jeune Auror, attiré par une multitude de photos en noir et blanc qui ne correspondaient ni au cadre familial, à au cadre scolaire. Elles représentaient toutes le même adolescent, à divers endroits, comme si l'Auror à qui appartenait le box avait été chargé de la surveillance de cet individu. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et sauvages, grand et athlétique, au sourire indescriptible et aux yeux d'une clarté très étonnante.

Sur un morceau de papier épinglé au milieu des photos, un mot incompréhensible précédait un « ? », comme si le chasseur de mages noirs chargé de surveiller le jeune homme s'interrogeait sur sa culpabilité présumée. Harry ne demanda pas une demi-seconde pour reconnaître Morphée Deadheart assis à une terrasse, mangeant un sandwich sur un banc public dans le monde moldu, achetant des ingrédients, lisant un livre, entrant dans un immeuble aux fenêtres et à la façade crasseuses.

_Big Brother version sorcier, _songea-t-il avant que des pas lourds ne reportent son attention sur l'ouverture. Raide comme une planche, le jeune Auror salua une personne qui apparut quelques instants plus tard. Un gros sorcier à peine moins gras que Horace Slughorn. Les yeux petits et porcins, les cheveux grisonnants et une barbe à pointe masquant ses quatre mentons, le sorcier visiblement important scruta un moment Harry.

− Je suis Stavros Papadopoulos, annonça le gros homme. Responsable du service de la Justice internationale. J'ai déjà prévenu votre ministère que vous étiez entre nos mains et nous allons procéder à votre transfert, mais je dois vous poser quelques questions avant. Je vous demande d'y répondre honnêtement, bien entendu, pour gagner du temps.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais Papadopoulos ne s'attendit pas à l'entendre acquiescer.

− Je ne crois pas que vous ayez une quelconque part de responsabilité dans la tragédie survenue à Massalia, dit le gros sorcier avec sincérité. Les témoignages de certains étudiants attestent que vous étiez effectivement là-bas en tant qu'allié, que vous avez refusé de quitter Massalia pour partir à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Sauf que nous ne comprenons pas comment vous avez su et comment vous êtes entré.

Harry avait, heureusement, bénéficié d'un temps considérable pour pouvoir réfléchir à ces questions, même si les réponses qu'il avait inventées étaient impossibles à prouver. Il était toujours plus prudent de mentir que de rester silencieux.

− Je les ai vus, prétendit-il. Je parcourais la région quand je me suis souvenu que Massalia était dans le coin alors j'ai voulu voir à quoi ça ressemblait, mais des géants sont sortis de la forêt quand des sorciers ont transplané près de la lisière. Je les ai vus arracher le portail de ses gonds puis entrer dans le parc, alors j'ai remonté la rivière à la nage. Quand je suis arrivé à proximité du palais, l'un des géants avait déjà détruit un angle du bâtiment. Comme les débris s'étaient entassés contre le mur, j'ai juste grimpé sur les blocs de pierre pour atteindre l'ouverture, puis je suis entré.

C'était un mensonge monumental, mais pratiquement impossible à démentir, étant donné la destruction complète et impressionnante du palais. Certes, Harry serait dans l'embarras si l'un des sorciers du Culte venait était arrêté et révélait que les assaillants de l'école étaient tous sortis de la forêt, ou arrivés de la rivière. Pour le moment, les participants à la bataille étaient soit morts, soit en liberté alors, il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

− Et que faisiez-vous dans la région ? demanda Papadopoulos, perplexe. Le Traité international de l'éducation et de son système stipule pourtant que partout dans le monde dans la magie, l'année scolaire débute en septembre et finit à la fin du mois de juin…

− Je ne suis pas scolarisé, dit Harry d'un ton très naturel. Mon parrain pensait que c'était mieux ainsi, alors il me donnait lui-même des cours en respectant le programme scolaire et un observateur venait me faire passer tous les examens de fin d'année.

« Le mensonge engendre le mensonge », disait l'autre. Harry le savait pertinemment, tout comme il pressentait la situation critique dans laquelle il se retrouverait si ses mensonges venaient à être démentis, mais il n'avait pour le moment pas le choix. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était retourner en Grande-Bretagne gratuitement, car il avait du mal à s'imaginer traverser le continent européen à grand renfort de transplanages. En outre, il se sentirait plus à l'aise avec des Aurors britanniques qu'avec des grecs.

Papadopoulos hocha lentement la tête.

− Et votre parrain, où est-il ? s'intéressa-t-il.

− En Angleterre, mentit Harry. Son dernier séjour en Grèce s'était assez mal passé, alors je suis parti seul.

L'Auror qui l'avait menotté, debout derrière Papadopoulos, lança quelque chose. Même sans parler le grec, il sut que l'homme ne le croyait pas. Son expression sceptique en disait suffisamment, mais Papadopoulos se redressa, sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

− Très bien, déclara-t-il. Les Aurors britanniques se chargeront eux-mêmes de décider si oui ou non vous dîtes la vérité.

Lançant un ordre, il s'effaça lourdement pour laisser l'Auror s'avancer vers Harry en pointant sa baguette sur les menottes. Libéré, Harry se releva calmement et regarda le chasseur de mages noirs lui tendre sa propre baguette, non sans une certaine réticence. Harry la prit et la glissa aussitôt dans une poche, puis il emboîta le pas au sorcier gras qui l'invitait à le suivre.

Ils prirent le chemin inverse, s'éloignant du box de l'Auror et du bureau du directeur, pour franchir une grande et lourde double porte de chêne massif. Longeant un couloir, Harry remarqua que les fenêtres aménagées le long du mur de gauche étaient réelles, et non magiques comme c'était le cas au ministère britannique. Sous le ciel noir et constellé d'étoiles, une immense toile d'araignées de lumières s'étirait, éclairant toutes sortes de bâtiments, de la plus simple maison au plus imposant monument.

Harry n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds à Athènes, mais une étrange idée lui traversa l'esprit. A en juger par la hauteur qui le séparait de la ville, il soupçonnait le ministère grec de la Magie d'avoir été installé dans la colline au sommet de laquelle se dressaient l'Acropole.

− C'est ici, annonça Papadopoulos.

Harry reporta son attention sur une simple porte que Papadopoulos ouvrit. C'était une pièce circulaire, semblable à celles traversées à Massalia, mais richement décorée de mosaïques anciennes et récentes représentant l'histoire, ou une quelconque scène, de l'endroit. Enchaîné à deux des quatre piliers adossés au mur rond, un homme faisait l'objet d'un rituel qui paraissait le faisait disparaître, un cercle de sorciers et de sorcières autour de lui.

− C'est une simple salle de Transfert, assura Papadopoulos d'un ton jovial. Créée par le Conseil des sorciers grec pour exiler les criminels et les renvoyer dans leurs pays d'origine. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, la clef posée sur le plateau vous transportera jusqu'au ministère britannique comme n'importe quel Portoloin.

Harry pénétra dans la salle en remarquant, effectivement, un plateau de marbre émergeant du mur. Posée dessus, une vieille clé rouillée n'attendait plus qu'à le transporter jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne. Conscient d'être observé, il s'en approcha et ramassa la clé. A peine ses doigts eurent-ils effleuré le métal rongé qu'ils furent attirés par la clé et qu'une nouvelle secousse le happait au niveau du nombril.

Transporté une fois de plus dans un maelstrom de couleurs et de sons, Harry atterrit bientôt dans une pièce ronde et vierge de toute décoration, où trois baguettes magiques l'accueillirent avant même qu'il n'ait pu se remettre du choc de ses pieds contre le sol. Se redressant en roulant des yeux, il porta doucement une main à sa poche pour y récupérer sa propre baguette et la tendre à l'un des trois Aurors.

A sa grande satisfaction, personne ne le menotta, mais l'homme qui le saisit par le bras se montra plus brutal que nécessaire, le projetant à moitié contre le mur pour le faire avancer. Inspirant profondément, Harry suivit l'Auror de tête, qui tourna directement sur la droite, vers une double porte au-dessus de laquelle un écriteau parfaitement lisible indiquait : « Service de la Justice internationale magique ». Visiblement, il n'était pas près de sortir, qu'il soit jugé coupable ou non.

Alignés en trois rangées comme dans une classe, des bureaux aux lampes allumées faisaient face à une large baie vitrée côtoyant une porte. De toute évidence, le responsable du service aimait surveiller que ses collaborateurs ne paressent pas. Malgré l'heure tardive, quoi que Harry n'ait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, beaucoup de gens travaillaient encore, penchés sur leurs parchemins, rédigeant des lettres probablement officielles, comparant tout un tas de papiers ou parcourant une réponse plus ou moins satisfaisante.

Plusieurs têtes se levèrent à l'entrée des Aurors et de Harry, mais elles replongèrent aussitôt dans leurs tâches. La porte du bureau privé s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils ne l'atteignent, son occupant les ayant aperçus à travers la baie vitrée. Dans l'encadrement se tenait un homme de taille moyenne, le ventre bedonnant et les sourcils fins.

− Faîtes-le entrer, dit-il aux Aurors d'un ton impérieux.

Encore bousculé par l'Auror qui ne l'aimait visiblement pas, Harry fut poussé à l'intérieur puis assis sur la chaise faisant face au bureau avec rudesse. L'homme détenant sa baguette la posa sur le meuble, puis l'occupant chassa les chasseurs de mages noirs avant de refermer sèchement la porte. Immobile, Harry le vit du coin de l'œil passer à côté de lui, puis contourner le bureau pour se retrouver dans son fauteuil, au beau milieu de son champ visuel.

− Alors ! dit l'homme en tendant la main vers la baguette de Harry.

Suivant du regard le geste du responsable, Harry remarqua un petit écriteau d'or posé entre eux deux et portant le nom de « Gabriel BURROW ». Le nom évoqua aussitôt quelque chose dans l'esprit de Harry, un souvenir pesant auquel il n'avait attaché jusqu'alors aucune importante primordiale, mais qui ressurgit à la surface de sa mémoire comme si la scène s'était produite cinq minutes auparavant : Burrow était l'une des personnes présentes pendant l'interrogatoire subi par Elena, au cours de sa convocation au ministère.

_Un sorcier du Culte !_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement, une sirène d'alarme se déclenchant dans son esprit.

− Harry Grant, c'est bien ça ? lança Burrow d'un ton impérieux.

− Et vous êtes Gabriel Burrow, je me trompe ? répondit Harry.

L'homme plissa ses petits yeux brillants dans une attitude clairement hostile. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque son homologue grec l'avait sûrement prévenu de l'intervention de Harry dans la bataille de Massalia. Sans doute que Burrow considérait comme capital qu'il réussisse à prouver la culpabilité de Harry : même si celui-ci ne semblait représenter aucune menace réelle pour le Culte, il s'était clairement opposé à l'organisation.

− Jouez au plus malin, Grant, vous rirez moins d'ici quelques minutes, déclara Burrow d'un ton malveillant. Dès que j'ai reçu l'appel de mon homologue grec, j'ai demandé à ce que des recherches soient effectuées, et vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert.

− Que même pour des recherches, vous êtes incapable de le faire vous-même ? suggéra Harry.

Burrow crispa la mâchoire, fusillant Harry du regard. _C'est ça, énerve-toi, _l'encouragea-t-il mentalement. Il avait déjà établi tout un plan, mais il lui fallait le réaliser. Compte tenu de l'homme qu'il avait face à lui, et du groupe auquel il appartenait, ses chances de quitter le ministère sans une paire de menottes aux poignets étaient maigres, pour ne pas dire inexistantes.

La situation critique imposait des mesures radicales, mais encore lui fallait-il agacer Burrow au point que celui-ci sorte de ses gonds et offre l'occasion à Harry d'appliquer son idée. C'était téméraire, peut-être même suicidaire néanmoins, il n'avait pas le choix.

− En réalité, je n'ai rien découvert, dit Burrow en secouant la baguette vers Harry, dans un geste sermonneur.

− Parce que vous voulez me faire croire qu'en dix minutes, vous avez déjà obtenu des résultats ? demanda Harry, faussement surpris.

− Mes employés sont très compétents quand je les pousse, affirma Burrow.

− Quelque chose me dit que si j'allais demander lequel a fait les recherches, personne ne se dénoncerait, rétorqua Harry d'un ton léger.

Burrow écrasa violemment la baguette de Harry sur le bureau et se leva d'un bond, furibard. Attendant qu'il soit passé derrière lui, Harry bondit sur le fin morceau de bois intact pour le pointer au-dessus de son épaule. Un trait rouge feu jaillit et frappa Burrow au moment où celui-ci, alerté par la soudaine activité du suspect, faisait volte-face avec une agilité surprenante pour un homme de sa corpulence. Trop tard, car l'éclair de Stupéfixion atteignit sa poitrine avant qu'il n'ait saisi sa propre baguette.

_Le plus dur reste à faire, _soupira Harry en enjambant le corps inerte de Burrow pour accéder à la porte. Ouvrant le panneau, il brandit sa baguette devant lui en voyant plusieurs employés debout, mais aucun ne parut tenter une quelconque attaque. Traversant la salle, Harry franchit la double porte en glissant sa baguette dans son dos. Il ne pouvait délibérément pas la ranger, car il n'était pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se balader librement avec sa baguette à la main, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons.

Remontant le couloir, il bifurqua à tout hasard dans le corridor de gauche. Le plancher était couvert de fientes de hiboux, lui rappelant ce que Mr Weasley lui avait un jour expliqué sur les dégâts causés par les oiseaux du temps où ils étaient encore utilisés par les employés du ministère pour se transmettre des informations. Atteignant en un temps record l'extrémité du couloir, Harry tourna la tête dans les deux directions proposées et aperçut, à gauche, les ascenseurs constituant sa porte de sortie.

Au moment où il appuya sur un bouton d'appel, un grand cri s'éleva d'un couloir éloigné. Tambourinant avec un peu de plus de fougue le bouton, bien qu'il sut parfaitement que ses efforts étaient inutiles, Harry bondit à droite lorsque les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un grincement métallique. Un petit saut salvateur, car un éclair de lumière rouge vint percuter le pan de mur du bouton qu'il avait martelé un instant plus tôt. Dubitatif par cette chance insolente, Harry pénétra dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton de descente.

Le martèlement d'un grand nombre de pas lancés en pleine course lui parvint rapidement. Par sécurité, plus pour freiner l'ardeur de ses poursuivants que pour en neutraliser un, Harry décocha un nouveau trait rouge feu vers le couloir d'où avait jailli le sortilège et rentra de justesse son bras armé, qui faillit être coincé entre les deux portes de l'ascenseur.

Poussant un profond soupir, Harry enchaîna les étages sans que la voix froide et féminine ne les annonce. Quand il était rentré au Terrier, juste après la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Mrs Weasley s'était plaint des longues absences de son mari, informant ses enfants, Harry et Ron que Mr Weasley n'était plus resté travailler si longtemps depuis la première guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Sans doute trop mobilisés, les employés resteraient plus tard au travail, permettant ainsi à Harry d'atteindre l'atrium en moins d'une minute.

Lorsque la grille d'or coulissa pour libérer l'accès, Harry hésita un bref instant à sortir baguette levée. La gardant le long du corps, légèrement cachée derrière sa jambe, il traversa d'un pas vif le hall des ascenseurs, indifférent à l'attention qu'il suscita auprès des rares employés rentrant chez eux ou remontant dans les étages. Personne ne se présenta face à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse les immenses portes d'or donnant sur l'atrium. Il avait fait à peine un mètre lorsqu'un jet de lumière manqua de peu son épaule pour aller s'écraser contre les omoplates de la statue d'or représentant un sorcier, au centre de la Fontaine de la Fraternité.

Se retournant, Harry aperçut brièvement une poignée d'hommes armés qui décochaient une pluie de sortilèges à son intention, mais les ténèbres étouffantes du transplanage l'engloutirent avant pour le transporter très loin.


	11. Loïc Matthieu

_RETROUVEZ-LE !_

_La rédaction de _La Gazette du sorcier _aura rarement été aussi sollicitée. Après notre édition spéciale, le 23 juin, sur les terribles évènements survenus à l'école de sorcellerie de Massalia, nos reporters sont appelés au Service de la Justice magique internationale par Gabriel Burrow en personne, le responsable, qui nous raconte une bien étonnante histoire._

_Dans la nuit du 23 au 24 juin, Stavros Papadopoulos, son homologue grec, le prévient que les Aurors ont mis la main sur un ressortissant anglais parmi les survivants de Massalia. Le problème est simple : cet anglais n'a rien à faire à Massalia, puisqu'il n'en est pas l'un des pensionnaires. Transféré en Grande-Bretagne une heure après son interpellation, l'individu est conduit jusqu'au bureau de Burrow afin d'éclaircir la situation._

_« J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il cachait quelque chose, nous confie Burrow. Il ne répondait aux questions que si ces questions lui permettaient d'apporter des réponses évasives ou provocatrices. Je reconnais être tombé dans son piège, car je me suis levé de mon bureau dans l'idée d'appeler l'un de mes collaborateurs chargés de mener une enquête sur lui. Quand je suis passé à côté de lui, il m'a repris sa baguette, poussé vers le mur puis stupéfixé sans me laisser la moindre chance. »_

_Selon les informations livrées aux Aurors grecs, puis transmises au ministère britannique, le fugitif serait Harry Grant, dix-sept ans, présent en Grèce pour des raisons encore mystérieuses._

_L'évasion de Grant est remarquable, autant dans sa rapidité que dans sa facilité, comme nous le confie Rosa De Marchi, l'une des Aurors chargés de retrouver Grant :_

_« Nous savons que Grant n'a pas été inquiété par les collaborateurs de Gabriel Burrow, nous déclare-t-elle. Ils étaient tous penchés sur leur travail quand une lumière rouge, à travers la baie vitrée les séparant du bureau de Burrow, a attiré leur attention. Grant est sorti sur la défensive, en les menaçant avec sa baguette, puis a quitté le service pour rejoindre les ascenseurs sans croiser personne. »_

_Il aurait été rattrapé à l'atrium par les Aurors alertés, mais trop tard. Grant a atteint la zone de transplanage et s'est enfui avant d'être atteint par les sortilèges de ses poursuivants._

_« Retrouvez-le ! » semble être devenu le mot d'ordre de Burrow, qui offre une récompense de 5000 Gallions à la personne qui lui ramènera Grant ou contribuera, directement ou indirectement, à son arrestation. Le ministère a par ailleurs reconnu les sérieux problèmes de sécurité._

_« La culpabilité de Grant n'était pas encore établie, annonce un porte-parole. Et puis, ne nous leurrons pas : qui irait penser qu'un suspect chercherait à s'enfuir d'un service proche du Bureau des Aurors ? Nos employés sont mobilisés vingt heures sur vingt-quatre, la guerre oblige. Nous ne pouvons les blâmer d'avoir laissé s'enfuir une tête-brûlée parce qu'ils s'attelaient à leurs tâches ! »_

− Génial ! grommela Harry.

Froissant l'édition du jour de _La Gazette du sorcier_, récupérée sur le coin de la table d'un café de Pré-au-Lard, il balança la boule de papier dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa. Depuis son évasion du ministère de la Magie, il arpentait brièvement le village sorcier et le Chemin de Traverse pour mettre la main sur le journal, histoire de se tenir informé des nouvelles. Si sa mémoire était bonne, Morphée Deadheart ne ferait la une des journaux qu'une fois le mois de juillet entamé autrement dit, dans six jours.

Parcourant différentes villes moldues, il utilisait des sortilèges d'Attraction pour voler un peu de nourriture et de quoi boire. Incapable de dormir, il avait songé à s'introduire dans la Cabane hurlante, avant de se souvenir, à son grand regret, que la vieille masure de Pré-au-Lard était encore assez récente pour attirer une foule d'esprits curieux qui remarqueraient inévitablement qu'une partie du mur extérieur avait été détérioré. Car c'était la seule solution pour accéder à l'intérieur, le passage secret était hors de portée, bien caché à Poudlard.

Toutefois, Harry ne s'était pas contenté de piquer des sandwichs et des bouteilles d'eau. Le nom de Burrow avait tellement trotté dans sa tête, pendant la nuit, qu'il s'était remémoré exactement chacune des paroles d'Elena lors de cette réunion, et notamment de son idée de s'introduire chez Burrow ou Altimor Pearce. Le regard insistant et lourd qu'elle lui avait adressé avait aussitôt ramené à l'esprit de Harry sa certitude selon laquelle Loïc Matthieu, l'escroc français, était parfaitement apte à contourner toutes les protections des propriétés de Pearce et Burrow.

Conscient qu'il n'était pas dans une position où il pourrait se défendre en disant simplement « Burrow fait partie du Culte de l'Ombre », Harry avait également dérobé un bloc-notes et un stylo à la librairie voisine du Chaudron baveur. Le plus dur avait été de trouver un hibou, car ceux de la poste de Pré-au-Lard étaient payants – et Harry, à son grand malheur, ne possédait que sa baguette magique. Par chance, répondant à ses prières silencieuses, une chouette effraie était venue jusqu'à lui pour se charger de la missive.

La chouette était partie depuis seulement une heure, mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à obtenir une réponse avant un ou deux jours. La récompense offerte par Burrow pour sa capture, en outre, lui avait donné une petite idée sur les questions d'ordre financier que pourrait aborder Matthieu, s'il répondait favorablement à son projet. En attendant le moment fatidique où il faudrait soit convaincre le français, soit maudire l'Elena du futur et Ariandra de l'avoir embarqué dans cette situation, Harry tentait vainement de comprendre pourquoi l'année 1977, et non 97.

Errant dans les rues d'une petite ville du sud de l'Ecosse, il avait tout retourné dans tous les sens. Le Culte n'était entré en guerre, pour la dernière fois, qu'en 1997, en s'attaquant à l'Ordre du Phénix et à Harry pour récupérer le collier orné de l'Œil de Cronos par conséquent, Harry aurait dû revenir à son époque, non vingt ans plus tôt. Le sourire malicieux d'Ariandra, avant de l'envoyer dans la Grèce antique, l'intriguait énormément, toutefois. Etait-il possible que, pour compenser ses nombreuses questions, elle l'ait trompé ?

Plus il méditait sur cette question, plus Harry avait l'impression de s'être montré trop inattentif. Ariandra n'avait jamais dit qu'il retournerait à son époque : elle lui avait simplement confirmé qu'il atterrirait à la bataille la plus récente dans laquelle s'était engagé le Culte. Cela signifiait-il, dans ce cas, que l'année 97 avait été une sorte de prolongement de la guerre déclenchée en 77 ?

C'était probable. Après tout, la guerre avait repris son cours lorsque l'Œil de Cronos avait été repéré à Massalia ! Entre 77 et 97, le Culte de l'Ombre n'avait jamais posé la main sur le collier, puisqu'il s'était volatilisé à la mort de Lily et James Potter, dissimulé sur leur tombe.

Lily et James Potter… Harry poussa un profond soupir, réalisant subitement que ses parents n'existaient pas. Les pensionnaires de Poudlard comptaient bien un James Potter dans leurs rangs, mais aucune Lily Potter. La Lily de Poudlard s'appelait Evans. Cela changerait-il quelque chose au passé de Harry ? Son intervention à Massalia, ses actions à cette époque, auraient-elles des conséquences notables sur le futur tel que Harry le connaissait ?

Harry s'arrêta au milieu d'un trottoir. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait oublié un détail : contrairement au court résumé – assez nébuleux – de l'histoire de Lothar qu'il avait traversé, il savait où se trouvait l'Œil de Cronos ! Il en ignorait la localisation exacte, mais il en connaissait le propriétaire actuel et la personne qui en « hériterait » à un prix dérisoire.

Demeurait quand même un sérieux souci : si le portrait de Harry finissait par être dessiné et publié, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le Chemin de Traverse, trouver sous quel déguisement se cachait Deadheart et acheter le collier, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas du tout à quelle date Lily en avait fait l'acquisition. Il ignorait même si « le Diable » vendait déjà toute sa collection de babioles en tous genres quand Lily s'était présentée devant son étal.

Entendant un battement d'ailes, Harry émergea de ses pensées pour observer le ciel au moment où un rouleau de parchemin lui tombait sur la tête. A sa grande stupéfaction, il reconnut la chouette effraie venue à sa rencontre, et lui apportait apparemment une réponse. Comment était-ce possible ? Ramassant précipitamment le parchemin, il le déroula et parcourut rapidement la « lettre », si on pouvait appeler ces six mots ainsi :

_La Tête de Sanglier, 15 heures._

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ce n'était pas en France qu'Elena avait appris l'existence de Loïc Matthieu. A l'évidence, le français était en ce moment même en Grande-Bretagne, et plus précisément à Pré-au-Lard, dans ce pub miteux où Harry avait, bien des siècles après Lothar, créé sa propre organisation secrète. Certes, comparer le Culte de l'Ombre et l'armée de Dumbledore serait grotesque, car les effectifs et les ambitions de l'A.D. s'étaient principalement concentrés sur l'éducation, et non l'acquisition sanglante d'une relique antique.

Consultant sa montre, apparemment fidèle à l'heure de l'époque, Harry constata qu'il lui restait une bonne demi-heure avant le rendez-vous. Réfléchissant un bref instant, il roula le parchemin pour le glisser dans sa poche puis, s'assurant que personne n'approchait, tourna les talons pour traverser les ténèbres écrasantes du transplanage. La sensation d'être comprimé était toujours aussi présente, mais plus il transplanait, plus il réussissait à adapter son souffle pour réapparaître sans être essoufflé.

Se matérialisant à l'entrée du village, sillonné de gauche à droite par les touristes, les passants et les habitants qui pénétraient ou sortaient des magasins préférés des étudiants de Poudlard, Harry envisagea une dernière fois de se réfugier à la Cabane hurlante, mais il en fut dissuader lorsqu'un groupe bruyant d'adultes et d'enfants en prirent la direction avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure cachette, même s'il savait pertinemment que personne n'oserait s'aventurer à l'intérieur.

S'avançant le long de la grand-rue, il aperçut un quatuor d'adolescents de quinze ou seize ans se retourner sur lui en remarquant son reflet sur la vitrine de Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Et à l'évidence, aucun d'eux ne l'appréciait – ou plutôt, appréciait James Potter mais aucun d'eux ne parut se rendre compte de la confusion. Se contentant de l'observer d'un air mauvais, ils rentrèrent finalement dans le magasin en constatant que Harry avait mieux à faire que de répondre à leur provocation.

Il croisa un jeune couple. Visiblement très fier de la beauté de sa petite amie, le jeune homme bombait le torse en toisant d'un air supérieur quiconque croisait son regard, mais celui de Harry s'intéressa plutôt à l'erreur grossière du sorcier. Trop confiant, dans sa superbe robe noire aux motifs élégants, l'individu laissait pendre sa bourse à sa ceinture, apparemment convaincu que sa fortune évidente et sa magnifique petite amie constituaient la meilleure protection contre les voleurs.

Malheureusement pour le jeune amoureux, Harry considérait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à une table du petit pub de la Tête de Sanglier s'il n'achetait pas une boisson, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il s'approcha de la vitre de Gaichiffon, la boutique de prêt-à-porter. Tirant sa baguette magique en observant le reflet du jeune impétueux et de sa dulcinée, il glissa sa main armée dans sa manche puis s'écarta de la vitrine pour viser la bourse pleine de pièces.

− _Wingardium Leviosa ! _murmura Harry.

C'était la meilleure méthode à suivre. Un sortilège d'Attraction aurait probablement secoué le jeune homme à la seconde même où sa bourse aurait fui le crochet auquel elle était suspendue. Avec un sortilège de Lévitation, par contre, Harry put l'élever dans les airs juste assez pour la débarrasser du crochet, puis la faire voler jusqu'à lui. Il la glissa immédiatement dans sa poche et traversa la grand-rue pour rejoindre une artère plus petite, sans aucune enseigne particulière, à l'exception de celle représentant la tête tranchée d'un sanglier reposant sur un linge.

Assez surpris par la réussite de son entreprise, Harry poussa la porte de l'auberge. Aussi poussiéreux que dans sa mémoire, le plancher était marqué des nombreuses empreintes de chaussures qui s'étaient posées sur l'épais tapis de poussière caractérisant la Tête de Sanglier. Derrière son comptoir, le même barman à l'air revêche essuyait un verre avec un torchon crasseux – peut-être le même que celui qu'il utilisait le jour où Harry était venu prendre la température des élèves motivés à se rebeller contre l'enseignement de Dolores Ombrage.

Les clients, pour la plupart encapuchonnés, interrompirent brièvement leurs conversations, s'intéressèrent un très bref instant à Harry, puis reprirent leurs discussions sans donner l'impression de s'être interrompus. Refermant la porte, Harry s'approcha du comptoir en sortant la bourse fraîchement acquise.

− Une bièraubeurre, s'il vous plaît, dit-il.

Comme lors de sa cinquième année, le barman lui rappela étrangement quelqu'un, avec sa longue chevelure et sa barbe grises, mais le nom resta sur le bout de la langue de Harry, qui paya sa boisson et emporta sa bouteille vers une table plus ou moins éloignée. A peine s'était-il assit que la porte se rouvrit sur un homme. Apparemment très informé sur la tradition de porter une capuche dans l'auberge, le sorcier commanda une pinte à mi-voix, puis il se dirigea aussitôt vers Harry.

Quelque peu méfiant, Harry le regarda prendre place face à lui et plonger une main dans un pli de sa cape pour y récupérer un morceau de papier rayé. Harry reconnut aussitôt la page du bloc-notes.

− Vous êtes en avance, remarqua Harry à mi-voix.

− Disons plutôt que c'est vous qui l'êtes, car je crèche ici, dit l'homme avec un léger accent français. Mais il faut faire attention avec qui on converse, de nos jours, alors je vous ai attendu dans la grand-rue. A ce sujet, le sort de Lévitation était très bien pensé, mais vous ne savez visiblement pas à qui appartient cet or.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

− Et si vous m'expliquiez, proposa Loïc Matthieu en faisant glisser la page du bloc-notes sur la table. Selon toute vraisemblance, vous êtes Harry Grant et je me doute que Burrow vous déplaît, mais je ne comprends pas bien les motivations qui vous poussent à… le provoquer davantage.

− J'ai besoin de me disculper, murmura Harry.

− En cambriolant le manoir des Burrow ? s'étonna légèrement le français.

− C'est plus complexe que ça, marmonna-t-il.

Matthieu repoussa légèrement son capuchon, révélant son visage légèrement ridé et marqué d'une fine cicatrice à la joue. Avalant une longue gorgée de bière, il reposa sa chope et lança un regard intense à Harry.

− Très honnêtement, ça me tente, déclara-t-il à voix basse. Je devine que vous n'avez pas d'or, mais Burrow doit posséder toutes sortes de babioles que je pourrai vendre pour une petite fortune. La question est : êtes-vous prêt à jouer cartes sur table avec moi ? Je ne travaille jamais avec les personnes qui font des mystères.

Harry but à nouveau et soupira.

− Burrow est impliqué dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand que le ministère, chuchota-t-il. L'article qu'il a fait publier dans _La Gazette_ ne contient pas toutes les informations qui ont été transmises au ministère. Il essaie de me faire passer pour un criminel, alors qu'il est un membre du groupuscule qui a attaqué Massalia. En allant à son domicile, j'espère non seulement me disculper, mais aussi trouver des preuves de ses magouilles.

Matthieu garda le silence, se contentant de boire sa bière.

− Je ne vous demande pas de me croire sur parole, mais de me faire confiance quand je vous dis…

− Je vous crois, l'interrompit Matthieu. Beaucoup de gens ferment les yeux ou ignorent totalement ces choses de Burrow, mais bon nombre d'escrocs ont été inculpés dans le plus grand secret. Mon propre frère est à Azkaban et personne n'a jamais daigné prévenir le ministère français, sauf que mon frère n'avait rien fait de mal : c'est juste un journaliste qui s'interrogeait sur la croissance fulgurante de la fortune de Burrow.

En plus d'appartenir au Culte de l'Ombre, Burrow paraissait être un homme politique véreux. Si Harry parvenait à mettre la main sur des documents compromettants, il ferait bien plus que se disculper : il rétablirait certaines de ces nombreuses injustices auxquelles Burrow avait participé.

− Il y a autre chose, ajouta Harry. D'ici quelques jours, il est fort probable que la maison de Burrow soit équipée des mêmes protections que Massalia.

Mais serait-ce vraiment le cas ? L'explosion de Massalia avait fait fuir le Culte, qui n'avait donc pas pu atteindre les bibliothèques de l'école pour y dérober plusieurs livres. A moins, bien sûr, que le Culte ne compte s'attribuer tous ces ouvrages une fois les bibliothèques dégagées des décombres.

− Aucun souci pour ça, affirma Matthieu, mais il est préférable que nous agissions vite. J'imagine qu'à part voler une bourse au fiston bien-aimé du directeur du département des sports et jeux magiques, vous n'avez jamais rien fait d'illégal ?

− Heu… c'est vrai, admit Harry.

− Eh bien, ça va changer ! déclara Matthieu avec conviction. Je peux nous introduire chez Burrow, mais il faudra un soutien et vous me paraissez être suffisamment débrouillard. Alors voici ce que je vous propose : j'accepte cet étonnant projet, mais je ramasse 60% de l'or que nous rapporteront les babioles volées chez lui.

− D'accord, dit Harry.

Certes, il aurait bien besoin d'or, mais il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur la bourse d'aide de Poudlard s'il faisait tomber Burrow, se disculpait et s'inscrivait à Poudlard. Bien évidemment, l'école de sorcellerie ne restait qu'une option. S'il récupérait l'Œil de Cronos avant la rentrée, il pourrait essayer d'intégrer Poudlard pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements et apprendre à connaître ses parents s'il ne récupérait pas le collier d'ici la rentrée, il serait de toute façon envoyé à Poudlard, l'école étant obligatoire jusqu'à dix-huit ans.

Bien entendu, le chemin avant la rentrée était extrêmement long. Il lui fallait prouver son innocence, faire tomber Burrow trouver une explication à sa totale absence des archives de recensement des sorciers nés depuis 1960 il lui faudrait aussi réfléchir au cas « Altimor Pearce », retrouver Deadheart, lui acheter le collier avant Lily, tenter de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser définitivement du Culte de l'Ombre puis, enfin, retourner chez lui, à son époque, en espérant ne pas avoir changé trop de choses…

− Compte tenu de la demeure, des protections à évaluer, des repérages les plus poussés et des recherches sur son emploi du temps… poursuivit Matthieu d'un air songeur. Je pense que nous pourrons passer à l'action dans deux semaines, peut-être moins.

Deux semaines ? Harry réprima un soupir. D'ici que vienne le moment de passer à l'action, il serait sûrement au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban à entendre les supplications de sa mère implorant Voldemort de laisser son fils. Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale à l'idée d'être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sous la surveillance des Détraqueurs.

− Et si… commença-t-il. Si je faisais en sorte que Burrow passe plus de temps au ministère ? J'imagine que c'est pour les repérages que vous vous souciez de son emploi du temps, non ?

− Tout juste, répondit Matthieu. Si vous le cantonnez au ministère, nous pourrons probablement passer à l'acte… dans une semaine, grand maximum, mais il vaut mieux que vous sachiez ce que vous faîtes.

− Ouais, approuva Harry.

Encore fallait-il qu'il sache comment maintenir Burrow au ministère. Apparaître et disparaître dans l'atrium était une idée à creuser, mais elle ferait une bien meilleure provocation si Burrow se trouvait à cet endroit précis à cet instant précis. Cependant, elle comportait des risques non négligeables, mais Harry considéra qu'il avait encore du temps pour y réfléchir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la Tête de Sanglier, satisfait d'avoir convaincu Matthieu. Le français ne semblait pas s'intéresser au « groupuscule » auquel appartenait Gabriel Burrow, mais l'incarcération de son frère paraissait le motiver au plus haut point. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à cent mètres d'Abbotsburry, un village à côté duquel Burrow s'était installé, dans le Dorset. Matthieu, une fois prêt, communiquerait alors à Harry la date du cambriolage et l'avait invité, d'ici là, à réviser tous ses sortilèges.

Remontant la rue pour regagner l'artère principale, Harry s'arrêta un bref instant pour repérer la petite librairie et prit aussitôt cette direction. Coincée entre Gaichiffon et Scribenpenne, la papeterie, la librairie n'était connue que des habitants, les touristes et autres passants se contentant de rejoindre les magasins connus sans paraître en voir l'enseigne, intitulée : « La plume magique ». Certes, le propriétaire ne s'était pas foulé pour le nom, mais lorsque Harry entra à l'intérieur, il découvrit une petite boutique parfaitement ordonnée.

Tout était classé avec un soin particulier. D'abord par « discipline », puis par auteur, facilitant considérablement l'orientation et la recherche. Assis derrière le comptoir, un petit homme rondouillard aux cheveux gras et bouclés quitta son fauteuil pour venir le saluer avec enthousiasme :

− Bonjour, jeune homme ! Je suis Nicolas, le gérant, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

− Je cherche des sortilèges de défense, principalement, répondit Harry. Et d'autres plus… insolites.

Nicolas pouffa de rire, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce que souhaitait Harry réellement.

− J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, déclara le gérant en sortant sa baguette magique.

D'un mouvement léger, il fit s'envoler un escabeau qui vint atterrir juste devant la bibliothèque intitulée « Divers et variés ». C'était la bibliothèque la plus pauvre, alors que les autres n'offraient plus la moindre place. Grimpant sur l'escabeau, Nicolas monta sur la dernière marche et parcourut du bout du doigt les différents titres.

− Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? demanda-t-il pour lui-même. _Récit d'un escroc,_ par Wolfgang Zröte. Autrichien, très agréable à lire, ce livre a été interdit en 1933 quand le fils du ministre de l'époque a été soupçonné dans une affaire de recel. _Les familles maudites _ne vous intéresseront pas, je pense. _Idées & Astuces à l'usage des speedés, _c'est très intéressant, même si je trouve que l'auteur fait preuve d'une certaine naïveté.

Descendant une marche, Nicolas poursuivit sa présentation des livres susceptibles d'intéresser Harry :

− _Comment casser des noisettes à la seule force de sa volonté ?_ Je devrais peut-être faire le tri, tiens. Ah, celui-là pourrait vous intéresser ! s'exclama Nicolas d'un air joyeux. _Le Guide du caméléon_, un ouvrage du dernier siècle qui n'a été publié qu'en cent exemplaires, compte tenu de l'arrestation fortuite de son auteur une semaine à peine après la sortie de ce livre. Il contient une collection de sortilèges utiles, parfois indispensables, pour de nombreux contextes aussi variés que divers.

Harry prit le livre à la reliure de cuir brun que lui tendait Nicolas. L'ouvrant, il tomba directement sur l'index qui listait tous les chapitres. Tâches ménagères, cuisine, entretien de balai, potions, métamorphose, sortilèges. Aucun doute que l'ouvrage aurait eu sa place dans les fournitures scolaires, même si Harry doutait que la cuisine ou les tâches ménagères aient été deux matières d'une quelconque école dans le monde.

− Je le prends, déclara Harry.


	12. Le journal de Thaumas

_LE DESASTRE DE MASSALIA :_

_L'ENQUETE_

_Souvenez-vous, ce n'est pas si loin : dans la nuit du 23 juin, nous faisions parvenir à nos abonnés le scoop de cet éprouvant siècle de malheurs en tous genres (cf. Grindelwald et Vous-Savez-Qui, entre autres) : la prestigieuse école grecque de Massalia, réservé aux enfants développant des capacités magiques hors-du-commun, avait non seulement été attaquée, mais aussi détruite mobilisant à l'occasion les ministères européens de la Magie._

_Nous vous l'annoncions dans nos colonnes, une enquête officielle allait être menée, réunissant Aurors, reporters et experts en magie noire, en enchantements, en Histoire de la magie et en créatures magiques. Au total, c'est un groupe de quarante-cinq personnes qui ont travaillé d'arrache-pied tout au long de la semaine, pour éclaircir le mystère entourant la destruction de Massalia._

_**UN TRAÎTRE ?**_

_La rumeur enfle démesurément depuis quelques jours, en particulier après l'examen préliminaire de souterrains reliant Massalia et la région avoisinante._

_Le portail de l'école de sorcellerie, arraché de ses gonds, gît toujours en travers du sentier s'éloignant du palais pour rejoindre le quai. Pourtant, et contrairement à l'enquête préliminaire menée par les Aurors, les protections de Massalia n'ont pas été touchées, comme nous l'indique Yoko Jisaitzu, auteure japonaise réputée pour le best-seller _J'enchante, donc je suis _:_

_« Le portail représentait le premier obstacle des envahisseurs. Il était soumis à toutes sortes de protections, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semble avoir été brisée. Pareil pour les enchantements empêchant l'intrusion clandestine de quiconque n'étant pas attendu : il faudrait normalement rompre cette magie pour pouvoir y échapper, mais le groupuscule n'y a visiblement pas touché. »_

_Rejoignant les Aurors sur l'éventualité d'un complice interne, l'équipe dirigée par Jisaitzu n'épargne aucune de ses théories, allant même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il existe une autre explication à cette intrusion « délicate » :_

_« Contournement, nous dit Jisaitzu. Contourner des enchantements présente énormément de points positifs, aussi bien magiques qu'intellectuels. C'est un exercice extrêmement complexe, requérant davantage de connaissances que de puissance. Des sorciers médiocres en Sortilèges sont parvenus à contourner une protection ministérielle, par exemple. Albus Dumbledore et Walter Newman, pour ne citer qu'eux, auraient contourné celles de Massalia, si on leur avait lancé le défi. »_

_Malgré cette certitude, la rumeur du traître ne faiblit pas. La raison réside dans le « mystère » des cinq passages secrets utilisés par les obscures créatures qui accompagnaient le groupuscule._

_Après avoir dégagé un maximum de blocs de pierre, les Aurors ont pu, grâce aux étudiants bénévoles, découvrir l'entrée des passages secrets menant à l'extérieur de l'école. Au nombre de onze, trois ont été ensevelis suite aux séismes du précédent siècle trois semblent ne plus avoir utilisé depuis un moment et cinq sont jonchés de corps monstrueux appartenant à des loups massifs._

_« Le détail le plus intéressant, nous confie un Auror, n'est pas la découverte des cadavres de ces créatures. C'est surtout le fait que sur les cinq passages secrets qui ont été utilisés, trois d'entre eux sont impossibles à atteindre depuis l'extérieur ! Les révélations des élèves nous ont appris que, lorsqu'ils passaient par ces trois souterrains, ils en bloquaient l'entrée externe avec une pierre pour pouvoir retourner au palais. »_

_Un espion infiltré ? Peut-être..._

_**LES ENVAHISSEURS**_

_Autre célébrité mondialement connue et conviée à cette enquête, Hernandes Carina, véritable légende vivante au Mexique, dont les folles aventures, ces cinq dernières décennies, ont fait rêver des générations de jeunes sorciers et de jeunes sorcières. L'aventurier mexicain, auteur d'un livre stupéfiant intitulé _Les étonnantes créatures que le monde ne connaît pas_ et publié en 1967, régit la cellule destinée à identifier les créatures impliquées la nuit de l'attaque de Massalia._

_« Les Loupétrides, nous révèle Carina. Ce sont des créatures très peu connues des continentaux, mais quiconque ayant déjà parcouru le Groenland sait que les loupétrides y sont les maîtres. Ces créatures sont très protectrices de leurs territoires, très agressives également, dont les morsures sont venimeuses. Le poison est rapide, indolore et facilement guérissable, à condition d'agir dans les trois minutes succédant à la morsure. »_

_Selon les éléments de l'enquête menée par les Aurors, les Loupétrides n'auraient eu qu'un rôle « barrière » dans cette attaque, se contentant de séquestrer un maximum d'étudiants dans le palais. Aucune morsure, en effet, n'a été relevée sur les victimes._

_Hernandes Carina, cependant, attire notre attention sur les autres créatures. Les témoignages confirment que la meute de Loupétrides était secondée d'étranges créatures ressemblant à des goules voyageant dans les murs, le sol et le plafond._

_« Des Traque-mort, nous précise Carina, sont des créatures pacifiques dont la trace a été perdue au XIV__e__ siècle, après un raid de Détraqueurs sur leurs cavernes. Elles sont aveugles, mais leur handicap est compensé par leur odorat très singulier. Les Traque-mort ne peuvent sentir qu'une seule odeur à la fois – celle de leur objectif. Pas un parfum, ni l'arôme d'un repas, je parle de l'odeur de quelqu'un, d'un objet. Bien sûr, si quelqu'un attaque, il faut s'attendre à ce que les Traque-mort répondent violemment. »_

_Malgré les révélations de Carina, le mystère reste entier : sur les trente-quatre et les douze professeurs tués, une grande majorité est couverte de terre. Alors qu'aucun témoignage ne fait référence à une troisième race – à part les géants –, l'équipe d'experts établit quand même une petite liste de créatures souterraines susceptibles d'être intervenues._

_« Il est encore trop tôt pour que nous puissions la publier, ajoute Carina. Nous procéderons prochainement à un examen approfondi sur les dépouilles et dans les cours du palais quand elles auront été dégagées. Tout ce que je peux affirmer à l'heure actuelle, c'est que ces créatures souterraines ont tué la plupart de ces malheureux. »_

_**LE GUERRIER INCONNU : HEROS OU COMPLICE ?**_

_En abordant l'hypothèse d'un complice, le cas « Harry Grant » refait surface. Après de nombreuses recherches, il apparaît qu'aucun ministère au monde ne reconnaît Grant comme l'un de ses citoyens. Le fugitif, agresseur de Gabriel Burrow, responsable du Service de la Justice magique internationale, intrigue et sème le doute dans les esprits._

_Les témoignages recueillis auprès de certains survivants confirment la présence de Grant à Massalia, où il s'est illustré en prenant la défense d'une jeune anglaise de treize ans, qui l'a vu se précipiter à la rencontre du « gros loup » pour le stupéfixer._

_« Marco (_ndlr, Marco Lavani, italien de 16 ans, tué pendant la bataille) _nous a rejoint pour nous accompagner à l'un des passages secrets, se rappelle la jeune Ann. Mais Harry a refusé, il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus un seul élève à secourir. »_

_Héros ou complice repenti ? Le mystère reste entier, notamment après son évasion culottée du ministère anglais, quelques minutes seulement après son transfert depuis la Grèce. Toujours recherché, Grant a été régulièrement aperçu durant les deux-trois premiers jours de sa fuite avant de disparaître complètement._

_La récompense promise par Gabriel Burrow a depuis augmenté de 1000 Gallions._

_**LE DIABLE**_

_Il existait, à Massalia, une tradition selon laquelle les étudiants les plus populaires, les plus influents ou les plus riches étaient gratifiés d'un surnom. « Le Diable » pourrait présager une brute épaisse comme il y a dans toutes les écoles pourtant, tous les témoignages s'accordent à dire que Morphée Deadheart était loin d'être ça – il est bien pire._

_Deadheart… Pour les passionnés d'Histoire, les vétérans des ministères et des Bureaux des Aurors du monde et, bien sûr, pour les proches des victimes de la guerre contre Gellert Grindelwald, le nom de Deadheart est un bien sinistre souvenir que l'on voudrait définitivement oublier. Dix-sept ans après la mort de Desmond Deadheart, le fidèle bras-droit de Grindelwald, voilà que son fils unique remet ce patronyme au goût du jour, rappelant à tous que l'une des plus sombres familles britanniques demeure encore et toujours parmi nous._

_Le professeur Criwalker se souvient :_

_« Le 17 mars 1969, j'intégrai le corps professoral de Massalia, nous annonce-t-il. Une heure plus tard, un jeune et nouveau potentiel était détecté en nous indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un certain Morphée Deadheart. Intégrer le fils d'un ancien mage noir à Massalia a demandé une très longue réflexion au cours de laquelle nous avions fait de nombreuses recherches pour retracer son parcours. Et nous avions finalement découvert qu'il avait été élevé par une famille réputée pour son racisme… Nous avons finalement considéré qu'il méritait sa chance, mais qu'il subirait une étroite surveillance._

_« Les deux premières années ont été les fondations du passage de Deadheart à Massalia. Malgré la surveillance, progressivement intense, dont il faisait l'objet, Deadheart a trouvé le moyen d'être accusé de plusieurs brutalités par des élèves, souvent plus âgés, victimes de mauvais traitements. Coupable ou non, rien ne le prouvait, car des accusations entièrement fausses avaient déjà été portées à son encontre. Qu'il ait été impliqué ou pas, personne ne pouvait le prouver._

_« La troisième année a été le premier véritable tournant de ce que j'appellerai « son règne ». Non seulement ses professeurs restaient bluffés par sa facilité à comprendre leurs explications, mais aussi parce qu'il a humilié en public « le Prince », une brute épaisse qui malmenait toutes les personnes qu'il n'appréciait pas et qui pouvait toujours compter sur son « gang » pour le couvrir quand l'une de ses victimes osait l'accuser. Discrédité par un garçon de quatre ans son cadet, « le Prince » a perdu bien plus qu'un duel et Massalia s'est retrouvée dans une période de « succession » assez lente._

_« C'est à partir de la quatrième année que Deadheart s'est définitivement imposé. Plusieurs élèves ont essayé de le vaincre en duel et, très souvent, ils ont failli réussir. Mais le Diable demeurait invaincu et demeurait, dans les esprits, le « maître de Massalia ». Outre sa célébrité, nous avions remarqué qu'il était souvent absent de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu et que ses notes avaient tendance à faiblir, en raison d'un désintérêt total pour ses devoirs._

_« Bien que nous n'ayons jamais réussi à savoir ce qui le poussait à s'absenter des nuits entières, il est apparu au bout d'un moment que beaucoup de nouveautés s'étaient introduites dans Massalia. Des farces et attrapes, pour la plupart, mais également des sucreries, des jeux, beaucoup de choses expérimentales et nous soupçonnions des boissons alcoolisées. _

_« A partir de sa quatrième année, et bien qu'il ait été encore l'un des meilleurs élèves, Deadheart a semblé avoir atteint ses limites. Pendant que plusieurs de ses camarades continuaient d'évoluer, lui stagnaient dans ses cours, rencontrant de plus en plus de difficultés à mesure que le programme scolaire se corsait. Parallèlement, j'ai très souvent eu l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait en classes, préférant sans doute s'occuper des trafics qu'il avait réussis à faire entrer à Massalia._

_« Bien entendu, le règne du Diable n'a pas été sans ombres. Son organisation était telle qu'il était impossible de remonter jusqu'à lui. Et les étudiants qui dénonçaient ses trafics aux professeurs étaient victimes d'incidents très violents, psychologiquement. Il y avait également les rivalités, les impostures, etc., et nous aurions pu intervenir, mais le directeur ne constatait qu'une seule chose : la baisse significative des violences._

_« En l'espace de deux ans, les conflits ont baissé de 67% et les étudiants qui rencontraient des difficultés ont été progressivement capables de remonter la pente grâce à certains trafics de Deadheart. Nous avions alors cru que le Diable pouvait être solidaire, qu'il partageait enfin quelque chose avec ses camarades, mais d'autres ont tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une « campagne » pour avoir la paix, faire comprendre à ses rivaux que Massalia lui appartenait et que leur nouvelle vie scolaire dépendait uniquement de lui. »_

_Considéré comme brillant, rusé, méticuleux, prévenant et indéniablement l'un des meilleurs élèves que Massalia ait jamais acceptés en son sein, Morphée Deadheart est aujourd'hui présenté comme le suspect n°1 dans le rôle du complice présumé des assaillants de l'école :_

_« Les témoignages laissent à penser que Deadheart connaissait l'heure de l'attaque, nous déclare un Auror. Des témoins l'ont vu descendre aux sous-sols après le dîner et il n'est jamais réapparu. Or, les sous-sols comportent deux des passages secrets impossibles à ouvrir depuis l'extérieur de l'école et nous avons retrouvé les traces des Loupétrides dans ces deux souterrains. »_

_Hier, le ministère grec a publié un avis de recherche international pour Morphée Deadheart._

_**L'AVENIR**_

_Compte tenu des révélations sur les troubles connus par Massalia et sa tragique destruction, le ministère grec ne souhaite pas la rebâtir. Les survivants devraient donc prochainement intégrer l'école de sorcellerie de leur pays, à moins que leurs tuteurs ne profitent d'une idée germant au sein des ministères concernés._

_« Etant donné le niveau scolaire important entre les survivants de Massalia et les élèves « lambdas », il nous est clairement apparu que nous devions trouver une alternative, nous déclare un porte-parole. Les anciens étudiants de Massalia et les ministères dont ils dépendent doivent se rencontrer pour fonder une association éducative afin que les survivants puissent poursuivre leurs études là où elle s'est arrêtée. »_

Quatre jours après le rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier, _La Gazette du sorcier_ publiait une édition spéciale que le Grande-Bretagne attendait. Non seulement elle éclairait les esprits sur les évènements survenus à Massalia, mais elle permettait aussi de cerner les personnes à rechercher, rappelant Harry aux lecteurs et dénonçant le rôle plutôt suspicieux de Morphée Deadheart dans la bataille. Cependant, Harry notait un détail qui ne l'étonna pas : aucune ligne ne s'attardait sur le Culte de l'Ombre.

Cela intriguerait probablement les esprits vifs des personnes qui liraient l'enquête, mais Harry avait largement eu le temps de se remémorer son passage au 12, square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Lupin. Juste après l'inspection de la chambre de Sirius et la lecture de la lettre retrouvée dans celle de Regulus, Remus lui avait révélé que toute une foule s'étonnait des relations d'Altimor Pearce avec certaines personnes étrangères, mais aussi le rédacteur-en-chef de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

Combien d'autres personnes influentes faisaient partie du Culte ? Harry l'ignorait mais, même si la question était récurrente dans son cerveau, il avait beaucoup plus important à penser. Depuis sa rencontre avec Loïc Matthieu – et leur projet commun –, Harry s'était complètement remis en question, appréhendant avec plus d'objectivités les actes de certaines de ses anciennes connaissances, comme Horace Slughorn et Mondingus Fletcher. Recherché et seul, il s'était rapidement vu contraint de passer outre ses principes pour s'inspirer de ces deux hommes.

Depuis quatre jours, Harry arpentait le pays comme le professeur Slughorn avant sa sixième année. Profitant des salles de bains pour se laver, des réfrigérateurs et des placards contenant encore quelque nourriture et boisson, ou bien même du confort des lits douillets qui lui permettaient de se ressourcer totalement, Harry découvrait une vie étonnante, hasardeuse, mais néanmoins plaisante. Plus que jamais, il comprenait la notion de « survie », d'autant que dans cette vie-ci, cette notion comportait un cadre plus calme et moins mortel que dans la précédente.

Si le côté « Slughorn » de son quotidien dominait, il s'était rapidement aperçu que le côté « Fletcher » cachait de sérieux avantages. Condamné à garder ses distances avec le monde de la magie jusqu'à ce que Burrow soit écarté de sa route, Harry avait très vite réalisé que le recel présentait une excellente source de revenus. Chaque fois que le réfrigérateur ou les placards s'avéraient vide, Harry recherchait un endroit fortuné où il dérobait un objet assez coûteux pour le revendre dans des magasins spécialisés. La difficulté consistait à étouffer la curiosité du vendeur mais, en général, Harry ressortait avec les poches pleines.

Si la première journée de vagabondage après sa première vente avait été destinée au shopping, les jours suivants avaient été marqués par un entraînement intensif. Le livre acheté à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard s'était révélé d'une efficacité et d'une aide remarquables, permettant à Harry d'améliorer son expérience en tant que « fugitif ». Tout ce que contenait le bouquin paraissait avoir été écrit spécialement pour lui – même les chapitres sur le ménage ou la cuisine lui servaient –, mais c'était principalement les « sortilèges du caméléon caché » qu'il utilisait.

Installé depuis quelques heures dans le luxueux appartement d'un homme visiblement fortuné, Harry savourait la sensation d'être propre tandis que, derrière lui, poêles et casseroles s'activaient pour lui préparer un bon repas. A côté de la gazinière, _Le Guide du Caméléon_ était ouvert sur le chapitre « Secrets & astuces pour réussir une côte de porc ». Entre les mains de Harry, le journal intime confié par l'Elena de son époque.

Depuis son arrivée à cette époque, il n'y avait plus touché, en oubliant presque l'existence. Suite au rendez-vous à la Tête de Sanglier, il avait racheté plusieurs accessoires, notamment des plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin au cas où il lui faudrait correspondre avec quelqu'un. En faisant le tri dans ses nouveaux vêtements sales et propres, il était retombé sur le journal intime, réveillant sa curiosité une curiosité encore plus entêtante, après le numéro spécial de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

Ouvrant le journal intime, Harry attrapa une plume au moment où une assiette s'apprêtait à atterrir dessus, planta la pointe dans sa bouteille d'encre puis tint sa main ainsi armée au-dessus de la première page, hésitant. Elena lui disait, dans sa lettre, que le carnet ne représentait pas le même danger que celui de Jedusor… Prenant un profond bol d'air las, Harry écrivit le « code » permettant d'activer la mémoire du journal intime :

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter._

Les lettres s'illuminèrent avant même qu'il ait fini sa phrase. D'une intense couleur émeraude, elles s'effacèrent au moment où il marquait sa présentation d'un point. Une autre écriture se matérialisa alors, rapide et calme, très légèrement inclinée et d'une élégance probablement travaillée, à en juger par le « J » artistique :

_**Je m'appelle Thaumas Avratidis**__._

Les mots s'évanouirent progressivement à mesure que la main invisible se rapprochait de la fin de sa phrase.

_Je m'intéresse au Culte de l'Ombre._

_**C'est tout naturel, mais je préfère vous prévenir que s'y intéresser de trop près peut vous coûter la vie. J'ai pu découvrir certaines choses sur le Culte de l'Ombre, au fil du temps, mais je ne vous promets pas répondre à toutes vos questions.**_

_Quel est l'objectif final du Culte ?_

_**Une question intéressante, mais naïve. Il est peu probable que tous les membres du Culte connaissent le but final que souhaite atteindre le Grand Seigneur. Néanmoins, j'ai pu constater que certaines de leurs ambitions consistaient à réunir toutes les reliques et les artefacts que le monde de la magie peut offrir.**_

_Savez-vous dans quel but ? Le pouvoir ?_

_**Si le pouvoir intéressait le Culte, il l'aurait conquis depuis longtemps. J'ai néanmoins été approché par des membres du Culte, dans ma jeunesse. Leur slogan de recrutement était remarquablement conçu, car il faisait appel à l'humanité de chacun « pour un monde meilleur ». Il est fort probable que le Culte réunisse tous ces objets magiques pour garantir la paix, une fois qu'il aura atteint son objectif final.**_

_Vous avez refusé de les rejoindre ?_

_**Non, j'ai rallié leur cause, non pas pour un monde meilleur, mais pour comprendre. Une organisation aussi vaste qui réussissait à n'être présentée que comme une rumeur, je trouvais assez miraculeux pour me laisser tenter par une excursion.**_

_Vous avez parlé d'un « Grand Seigneur »…_

_**Il est le Maître, le ministre, le grand manitou du Culte de l'Ombre. De mon temps, le Grand Seigneur était un « simple » aubergiste du nom de Vlad Ionescu. C'était lui qui choisissait qui pouvait être accepté, si le Culte devait intervenir ici ou là, comment il devait se manifester, etc. Il organisait absolument tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt lors d'une rixe dans son auberge.**_

_Comment a-t-il pu mourir dans une simple rixe ? J'ai vu des hommes en robe blanche qui n'auraient eu aucun mal à s'en sortir indemnes !_

_**La puissance ne fait pas tout. Vous pourriez acquérir toutes les connaissances possibles et imaginables, ça ne vous suffirait pas dans un duel. Si votre ennemi est un stratège et un rusé, votre savoir ne vous sauvera peut-être pas.**_

_Le Grand Seigneur est le plus puissant du Culte ?_

_**Pas forcément. Je ne puis vous expliquer correctement l'élection du Grand Seigneur, car c'est un sujet que je n'ai jamais vraiment saisi et dont personne ne parlait, malgré les innombrables interrogations que tous mes confrères se posaient.**_

_J'imagine qu'à défaut d'être puissant, le Grand Seigneur sait s'entourer, non ?_

_**Vous êtes perspicace, c'est une bonne chose. La garde personnelle représente le cinquième échelon du Culte et il est extrêmement difficile d'y accéder, à moins que l'un des trois gardiens du Grand Seigneur ne soit tué ou ne meurt d'une quelconque façon.**_

_Ils ne sont que trois ?_

_**Que trois, mais ils valent des dizaines. Un homme, une femme et une créature magique constituent la garde personnelle du Grand Seigneur – une vieille tradition. Ils sont généralement choisis en fonction de leurs actes au profit du Culte et de leurs connaissances dans toutes les disciplines étudiées lorsqu'elles sont recrutées par le Culte.**_

_On dirait une école…_

_**C'en est une. Chaque recrue est placée sous le tutorat d'un Instructeur, qui se charge d'évaluer son niveau et soumet son Apprenti à différents tests. En fonction des résultats, l'Apprenti est orienté vers sa « Voie », mais il n'échappe pas pour autant aux autres disciplines. Le rythme d'apprentissage est intensif, méticuleusement recherché et efficace moi qui étais un sorcier médiocre du temps où j'étais scolarisé, je me suis beaucoup amélioré sur énormément de choses.**_

_Et après ?_

_**Quand un Apprenti semble avoir atteint ses limites, il est introduit dans la « vie active ». Le Culte s'occupe de lui trouver un emploi stratégique, afin qu'il puisse avoir accès à toutes sortes d'informations pouvant lui être utiles.**_

_Si j'appartenais au Culte et que j'occupais le poste de conseiller du ministre, quelle serait ma mission ?_

_**Tout dépend de la situation. Mais à un tel poste, il vous faudrait probablement obtenir toute information utile à une action du Culte, couvrir cette action si elle venait à être dénoncée, enrôler les personnes susceptibles de vous poser des problèmes et, bien évidemment, vous arranger pour que les ennemis du Culte soient mis hors d'état de nuire.**_

_Les Robes blanches sont les « chefs d'opération » des actions du Culte ?_

_**Oui et non. Chaque action engendre tout un procédé : le Grand Seigneur doit d'abord donner son accord. Si sa décision est favorable, les Robes vertes, appelées « les Génies », s'occupent des préparatifs. Ils sont choisis en fonction de leurs aptitudes particulières dans diverses disciplines, comme l'alchimie, l'enchantement, les potions ou bien même la métamorphose. Ils créent les créatures qui accompagneront les hommes de terrain du Culte.**_

_**Une fois les préparatifs terminés, les Génies transmettent l'information aux Robes rouges, surnommées « les Penseurs », qui se chargent d'établir un plan d'attaque. Si le supérieur estime que l'action est réalisable, il en réfère aux classes inférieures pour qu'elles se préparent, tandis que son équipe s'occupe de peaufiner toutes les stratégies possibles avant d'en choisir une.**_

_**La stratégie choisie est alors communiquée aux Robes bleues, « les Maîtres majeurs », qui s'entretiennent pour savoir si leur intervention est nécessaire. Que ce soit oui ou non, ils transfèrent la réponse aux Robes blanches, « les Maîtres mineurs », et aux Robes noires, « les Apprentis », dont les chefs respectifs évalueront qui est apte à participer à l'action et qui ne l'est pas.**_

_Et si j'étais un conseiller du ministre, à quelle classe appartiendrais-je ?_

_**Je suis incapable de vous répondre. A mon époque, les membres occupant une telle fonction étaient rares, à moins qu'ils n'aient été de proches amis du Grand Seigneur. **_

Harry plissa le front, sa main s'attardant au-dessus du parchemin. Cette courte pause lui fit remarquer, à côté des parchemins, de son assiette pleine de côtes de porc et de petits pois. Depuis combien de temps le repas attendait-il ? Il l'ignorait, mais ça ne faisait sûrement pas longtemps, car la nourriture était encore très chaude. Cependant, Harry avait une dernière question à poser avant de se remplir la panse :

_Connaissez-vous des noms de Grand Seigneur ?_

La question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis que le plus haut titre du Culte de l'Ombre était apparu dans l'échange textuel. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais il lui paraissait étonnant que les agissements du Culte, jusqu'alors très discrets, se transforment brusquement en guerre ouverte… comme si le Grand Seigneur avait changé.

_**Les deux seuls noms qui gouvernaient le Culte du temps où j'en étais un membre, à savoir Karim Türkyilmaz et Roberto Orsini. Le premier, comme je l'ai dit, était un simple aubergiste le second, en revanche, était une figure emblématique du quotidien **_La Via_**, dont il a sûrement été le rédacteur-en-chef jusqu'à sa mort.**_

Harry referma le journal intime au moment où toute la conversation commençait à s'effacer. Il ne s'était, jusqu'à présent, jamais posé la question, mais la certitude le gagnait désormais : Lothar ne pouvait avoir toujours géré le Culte de l'Ombre. S'il avait toujours été « le Grand Seigneur », il n'aurait jamais changé de nom. Cela signifiait-il que la guerre fraternelle était finie ? Ou bien… ou bien quoi ?

Harry l'ignorait, mais il était déterminé à éclaircir le mystère entourant la brutale différence des actions du Culte.


	13. Le Manoir des Burrow

Abbotsburry.

Petit village de maisons de pierre du Dorset, Abbotsburry paraissait avoir été fondé tout près du littoral, si Harry en jugeait l'arôme iodé du vent qui traversait le village pour venir se répandre dans les collines de calcaire où ses premiers pas de « criminel » commenceraient.

A sa grande satisfaction, il n'avait pas eu besoin de provoquer Burrow davantage pour le maintenir au ministère : les témoignages attestant la présence de Harry Grant à divers endroits du pays semblaient avoir motivé Burrow à rester dans son bureau la plupart du temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Harry ait été arrêté ou tué. Malgré ça, Harry ne désespérait pas de trouver des informations chez Burrow car il considérait comme improbable que le chef du Service de la Justice internationale magique ait pu conserver tout renseignement compromettant sur le Culte dans un vulgaire tiroir de son bureau ministériel.

Planté au beau milieu de la route menant jusqu'à Abbotsburry, Harry observa attentivement les alentours. Au sud s'endormait doucement le village, dont les réverbères constitueraient bientôt les seules sources de lumière mais, à l'exception des lampadaires ouvrant le chemin jusqu'à Abbotsburry, tout était noir. La nuit s'était emparée des collines, des arbres et des prairies qui les séparaient de la chaussée, dissimulant le chemin menant au manoir des Burrow.

Durant cette semaine de vagabondages, notamment les premiers jours, Harry avait ressassé sa conversation avec le français, s'attardant surtout sur le manoir « des » Burrow. Avec une certaine appréhension, il avait redouté une présence le soir du cambriolage – comme, par exemple, la femme de Burrow. Mais en posant quelques questions innocentes le jour où l'article de son évasion avait paru dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, il avait appris qu'il n'existait aucune épouse Burrow. Seulement un fils, sorti de Poudlard depuis deux ans, et possédant sa propre maison. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, en somme.

La famille Burrow s'éclipsa rapidement de son esprit, cependant. Loïc Matthieu, vêtu tout de noir, venait de faire son apparition, émergeant de l'obscurité de la nuit pour se présenter dans le champ lumineux d'un réverbère – et, ainsi, indiquer sa présence à Harry. Matthieu recula presque aussitôt, mais Harry comprit le message : il aurait pu rejoindre le français en dix secondes s'il avait pris le chemin le plus rapide, mais l'escroc l'invitait au contraire à privilégier les ténèbres nocturnes.

S'écartant de la route, Harry rejoignit l'obscurité bordant la chaussée, qu'il longea ensuite jusqu'à retrouver Loïc Matthieu à proximité d'un petit sentier presque entièrement disparu sous la végétation. A l'évidence, des Moldus empruntaient autrefois le chemin menant au manoir des Burrow, mais les sortilèges placés autour de la propriété avaient mis un terme à ces passages.

− En forme ? demanda Matthieu.

− Il le faut, répondit Harry.

− Ouais, il faut, approuva le français en l'entraînant le long du sentier. En tout cas, tu avais vu juste : des sorciers sont passés hier pour installer diverses protections massaliennes autour de la demeure de Burrow. Le côté positif de la chose, c'est que nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à entrer le mauvais, en revanche, c'est que les protections étaient si basiques à Massalia qu'il est plus que probable que d'autres protections aient été étendues à l'intérieur du manoir.

S'enfonçant entre deux collines, ils arpentèrent le sentier dans une pénombre phénoménale. Harry distinguait très bien la silhouette sombre de Matthieu qui le devançait très légèrement, mais il ne discernait plus rien du paysage les entourant. Comme si le monde ne s'était plus réduit qu'à eux deux et le chemin qu'ils parcouraient.

− C'est un enchantement courant, indiqua le français. Quand des sorciers s'installent dans des régions vallonnées ou plates, ils ont recours à cette protection pour désorienter les indésirables. Les collines qui nous entourent sont parcourues par une petite dizaine de sentiers comme celui-ci et un parfait étranger s'égarerait rapidement. Tu me suis au pas, et tout ira très bien.

Quelque peu déconcerté par la disparition des collines, Harry concentra son regard dans un petit rayon, de sorte à ne jamais perdre le français de son champ de vision. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, longeant des lignes droites, gravissant de légères pentes ou bifurquant sèchement. A chaque virage, Harry s'interrogeait sur la cause de ces changements de trajectoire : le sentier décrivait-il une courbe ou bien empruntaient-ils un autre petit chemin ? Impossible de le savoir.

Après un moment qui parut extraordinairement long à Harry, Matthieu ralentit sensiblement puis s'immobilisa. Il paraissait très calme, mais Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il n'y avait absolument rien, autour d'eux et du chemin et pourtant, le français tira tranquillement sa baguette magique pour donner un petit coup sec juste devant lui, à hauteur d'épaule. Un petit bruit creux résultat du mouvement.

Un grincement s'éleva alors, et Harry vit une petite planche de bois pivoter à la manière d'une porte. L'ouverture laissa alors apparaître une tête de réduite, de laquelle jaillissait une lumière tremblotante par les yeux, les oreilles et la bouche.

− Qui est là ? interrogea la tête de réduite d'une voix grêle.

Matthieu recula très légèrement pour revenir à hauteur de Harry.

− Je dois reconnaître que Burrow est malin, murmura-t-il.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry sur le même ton.

− C'est un majordome, répondit le français en désignant la tête réduite. Il n'ouvrira que si l'un de nous lui donne son nom, mais il y a un hic : l'identité que nous lui donnerons sera transmise à une plume qui inscrira le nom dès qu'il aura été prononcé… et je doute sincèrement que Burrow ait laissé cette plume dans son manoir.

Harry sentit la frustration grandir. Il était convaincu que Burrow gardait précieusement sa plume avec lui. Si l'un des deux cambrioleurs donnait son identité, il rappliquerait instantanément avec une armée d'Aurors ou d'agents du Culte de l'Ombre. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se faire passer pour Altimor Pearce ou se présenter sous une fausse identité, car Burrow se méfierait également – d'autant que Pearce était sûrement au ministère.

Bien évidemment, ils pourraient partir à la recherche d'un sorcier du Culte comme le rédacteur-en-chef actuel de _La Gazette du sorcier_, mais Harry n'avait aucune garantie que cet homme et Burrow soient amis. Dans son autre époque, Lupin n'avait fait référence qu'à l'amitié de Pearce et du rédacteur-en-chef, laissant Burrow de côté.

− Au pire, je me présente, dit Matthieu.

− Quoi ? s'insurgea Harry.

− Réfléchis, gamin. Si je me présente, nous pourrons entrer. Les protections suivantes seront faciles à contourner et nous pourrons accéder aux informations que tu recherches si nous agissons rapidement, nous serons déjà loin quand Burrow se ramènera avec les Aurors. Je n'aurai plus qu'à retourner en France…

Harry n'osait pas le dire à voix haute, mais l'idée et le scénario proposés par Matthieu était d'une naïveté dont il aurait eu franchement honte. Cependant, le mot « France » déclencha tout un mécanisme dans son esprit. Il avait momentanément oublié que Matthieu était français, malgré son léger accent révélateur… Sauf que lui aussi, avait le nom d'un étranger en mémoire – un étranger qui faisait partie du Culte, d'ailleurs.

S'avançant vers le « majordome » à la tête réduite, Harry inspira un grand coup :

− Sebastian Oïstov, dit-il.

La petite porte du perchoir de la tête réduite se referma. Dans un silence de suspens, Harry lança un bref regard à son acolyte du soir, qui s'était avancé et se tenait à présent immobile en fixant un point invisible. Alors, dans une légère série de grincements, le paysage réapparut en même temps qu'un gros portail ouvrait ses battants de chêne massif.

De hauts murs de pierre lisse et blanc apparurent rapidement de chaque côté du portail, qui s'ouvrait lentement et révélait au même rythme une longue allée de petits cailloux blancs bordée de vastes pelouses. Des vasques et des fontaines étaient disséminées dans le jardin, tout comme de nombreux parterres de fleurs. Harry plissa le front en apercevant tous ces massifs fleuris, mais Matthieu pénétra dans la propriété et il s'empressa de l'y suivre. Dès les premiers pas, cependant, Harry comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Visiblement confiant, Matthieu l'entraîna sur une dizaine de mètres sans un regard, ni un mot. Pourtant, Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer le manoir ne se rapprochait pas plus surprenant encore, le grand bâtiment se dressant à l'autre bout de l'allée reculait à chaque fois que Harry et le français faisaient un pas dans sa direction.

− Heu… dit Harry.

− Ne t'arrête pas, protesta Matthieu d'un ton ferme.

A l'évidence, le français savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

− Que sont des enchantements, pour toi ? interrogea Matthieu.

− Heu… répéta Harry. Des protections, pour la plupart du temps.

− C'est vrai, reconnut le français, mais c'est bien plus que ça. Dans la société actuelle et, donc, dans l'esprit de la communauté sorcière internationale, un enchantement est un acte magique employé par un sorcier pour s'assurer une protection immobilière, mobilière, matérielle ou même physique. Une maison, une chaise, un portrait ou une jambe, par exemple… Et qu'est-ce que Massalia ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Visiblement, Matthieu cherchait à améliorer sa perception des choses, mais il le faisait d'une bien étrange manière.

− Compare Poudlard, Beauxbâtons ou encore Durmstrang à Massalia, l'invita le français.

Curieusement, l'association des trois écoles les plus prestigieuses d'Europe illuminèrent un détail dans l'esprit de Harry.

− Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, dit-il pour lui-même.

− Exactement, approuva Matthieu. Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang présentant chacun un champion destiné à relever des défis… mais pas Massalia. L'histoire de Massalia est aussi riche que celle de ces trois collègues. Ce n'est pas parce que les étudiants y sont dotés de capacités hors-norme qu'elle n'a jamais été conviée au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'est parce qu'elle refuse d'appartenir au monde « normal ».

− Donc… les enchantements de Massalia ne seraient pas des enchantements du monde « normal » ? dit Harry, un peu déconcerté.

Matthieu hocha la tête en guise de négation.

− Un enchantement reste un enchantement, dit-il. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que Massalia joue de son côté « marginal ». Pour un sorcier lambda, un enchantement protège une maison. C'est une sécurité inerte et durable. A Massalia, on t'enseigne que les enchantements doivent être beaucoup plus : une chose immobile est facile à atteindre, alors que quelque chose de mobile, de changeant, est plus complexe à saisir.

Harry resta silencieux, le temps d'assimiler les révélations de Matthieu.

− Donc, le manoir ne bouge pas réellement ? demanda-t-il.

− Si, il recule à chaque pas que nous faisons, dit Matthieu. Ou plutôt, que _je_ fais. L'enchantement relie le manoir à l'allée. Allée que j'ai touchée le premier. Aussi surdoués soient-ils, les élèves et les professeurs de Massalia ont eux aussi des accès d'étourderies : l'enchantement n'a jamais été prévu pour protéger de plusieurs intrus.

− Il n'empêche que nous ne rattraperons pas le manoir… objecta Harry.

− Qui a dit que nous cherchons à rattraper le manoir ? lança Matthieu d'un air malicieux. Sais-tu pourquoi toutes les personnes présentes dans le parc de Massalia ne sont pas entrées dans le palais ? Parce que le palais reculait à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, mais les géants ont pu l'atteindre…

− …parce que l'enchantement a été conçu contre les sorciers ? suggéra Harry.

− Conçu à échelle humaine, en vérité, rectifia le français. Arrêtons-nous ici, ça devrait suffire.

Harry s'immobilisa. Le manoir était aussi éloigné d'eux qu'au moment où ils étaient entrés pourtant, le français ne paraissait guère soucieux.

− Sais-tu pourquoi nous n'avons pas besoin de rattraper le manoir ? demanda-t-il.

− Non, dit Harry, intrigué.

− Parce que c'est lui qui va nous rattraper, expliqua Matthieu. Etant donné qu'il recule chaque fois que j'avance, il se rapprochera de toi chaque fois que je reculerai. A ce moment-là, il faudra que tu ouvres la porte. C'est notre seule chance d'entrer et de neutraliser l'enchantement. Tu as compris ?

− Oui, oui, assura Harry, assez bluffé.

Matthieu s'éloigna en direction du portail. Comme il l'avait annoncé, le manoir se rapprocha aussitôt de Harry à mesure que le français s'avançait vers la sortie. Si l'escroc n'avait rien dit à Harry, celui-ci doutait qu'il aurait su comment contourner cette étrange protection mais l'heure n'était pas à la supposition. Dès son entrée, Matthieu paraissait avoir calculé précisément la distance séparant le portail du bâtiment, car lorsqu'il atteignit les battants, Harry n'eut plus qu'à tendre la main pour saisir la poignée.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il attendit que Matthieu revienne vers lui au pas de course, visiblement convaincu qu'il était grand temps qu'ils accélèrent le mouvement.

− Tu comprends, maintenant ? lança-t-il. Les sorciers et les sorcières de Massalia ne sont pas plus intelligents, ni plus puissants, que toi et moi. On leur enseigne simplement à regarder les choses différemment, à considérer que n'importe quel sortilège peut être détourné, amélioré ou dénaturé. Certains développent certes des capacités bien supérieures à la moyenne, mais ces facultés hors-du-commun ne leur assurent pas pour autant une invulnérabilité totale.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall plongé dans l'obscurité. Malgré la pénombre, Harry distinguait une table ronde au beau milieu de la pièce, ainsi que les bras d'un double escalier qui longeaient les murs de gauche et de droite pour se rejoindre au fond, au-dessus d'un rideau derrière lequel se cachait probablement une porte. L'endroit leur paraissait d'une propreté étincelante, comme si les rares passages de Burrow cette dernière semaine n'avaient été motivés que par les tâches ménagères.

Cependant, Harry repensait à un détail qui l'avait déjà surpris : les massifs de fleurs.

− Burrow a un elfe de maison, murmura-t-il.

Vu la fortune accumulée par Burrow et la propreté de la demeure, Harry n'avait aucun doute sur la présence d'un serviteur. Il imaginait très mal Burrow rentrer chez lui pour s'adonner à des tâches ménagères et du jardinage, en outre.

− Un elfe de maison… ou pire, chuchota Matthieu. Suis-moi, mais surveille tes arrières. C'est maintenant que les problèmes peuvent nous tomber dessus sans s'annoncer.

L'avertissement de Matthieu n'était guère rassurant, mais Harry sortit sa baguette magique et emboîta fermement le pas au français, qui snoba littéralement le rideau au fond du hall pour s'avancer vers le bras gauche du double escalier. Qu'est-ce que l'escroc entendait par « …ou pire » ? Harry l'ignorait, mais il aurait préféré que Matthieu ne prononce jamais ces mots car dès qu'ils montèrent sur la première marche, il se sentit observé.

Gravissant les marches, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Matthieu observa attentivement, avant de tourner la poignée sans plus d'hésitation. Le suivant dans un long couloir traversant le manoir sur toute sa largeur, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois tandis qu'ils remontaient le corridor. Ce qu'il prenait pour un accès de paranoïa commençait à devenir une véritable psychose : il était persuadé qu'on les observait, et pourtant il n'y avait personne.

Tentant de se ressaisir, il manqua de percuter Matthieu lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta sèchement devant une porte qu'il examina plus longuement que la précédente. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit jaillir une petite lueur bleutée qui flotta un court instant à l'extrémité de la baguette avant de se diriger vers la serrure. Elle s'était introduite par l'ouverture depuis quelques secondes lorsque, brusquement, elle réapparut avec la force d'une balle de fusil pour frapper Matthieu à la hanche et le faire tomber à la renverse.

− Ca va ? murmura Harry, inquiet, en lui proposant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

− Rien de casser, affirma Matthieu en se relevant. Par contre, nous allons avoir un problème avec cette porte : les protections qui l'entourent me sont inconnues et je ne parviens pas à identifier la magie employée. Or, il s'agit là du bureau personnel de Burrow…

− Comment vous le savez ? s'étonna Harry.

− Tout s'achète, dans mon monde, dit Matthieu avec un sourire. Y compris les plans du manoir d'un responsable du Service de la Justice magique internationale. Et puis, les installations massaliennes ne sont arrivées qu'hier, et ça fait une semaine que j'espionne le manoir.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête.

− Comment on va faire, alors ? demanda-t-il.

− Nous avons deux solutions : détruire la porte et déclencher une alarme qui rameutera Burrow, les Aurors ou les responsables de la chute de Massalia soit nous trouvons un autre passage, perdons du temps et prenons le risque de découvrir que cet autre passage est également protégé par ce sortilège.

Harry observa la porte, l'air contrit. Comme l'avait dit Matthieu, trouver un autre chemin pour accéder au bureau leur ferait perdre un temps précieux, d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre certitude que Sebastian Oïstov était toléré dans l'enceinte de la propriété de Burrow. Néanmoins, détruire la porte pouvait toujours se révéler efficace et rapide, ils alerteraient Burrow or, il leur faudrait sûrement plus que cinq secondes pour trouver les documents qui serviraient à Harry pour faire plonger le responsable du Service de la Justice magique internationale…

− Et par une fenêtre ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Matthieu haussa les sourcils, assez surpris.

− C'est une idée, admit-il.

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit sachet contenant apparemment de la poudre.

− Nous avons déjà pris trop de temps, déclara-t-il. Pendant que je récolte tous les objets que nous revendrons, ton rôle va être d'accéder au bureau. Exploite ton idée. Quand tu auras atteint la fenêtre, verse un peu de cette poudre dessus pour savoir si elle est piégée. Si elle l'est, préviens-moi si non, contente-toi simplement d'ouvrir la porte pour que je puisse entrer.

− Y a pas de risque, au moins ?

− Non, assura Matthieu. Le sortilège protégeant la porte empêche une entrée, pas une sortie.

Pour quelqu'un ne reconnaissant pas un sortilège, le français paraissait très sûr de lui. Harry, cependant, n'insista pas, se contentant de lui demander son opinion sur une porte voisine du bureau personnel de Burrow. Assuré que rien n'en protégeait la poignée, Harry entra dans un grand salon aux plafonds hauts, le parquet sombre ciré avec le plus grand soin, modestement meublé. Il aurait préféré trouver une chambre, mais les nappes, napperons et les rideaux lui seraient quand même utiles.

Glissant le sac de tissu donné par Matthieu dans une poche, Harry pointa sa baguette magique sur les rideaux. Un grand bruit de déchirure précéda la chute des grands morceaux de tissus. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre avec un moment d'hésitation, craignant de faire preuve d'imprudence, mais il ne se passa rien l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra en lui caressant le visage. Ramassant les rideaux, il les balança par la fenêtre. Il recommença avec la nappe, juste au cas où les rideaux s'avéreraient trop courts.

Le « matériel » prêt, il ressortit de la chambre, longea le couloir et descendit le double escalier. Il avait atteint les premières lames de parquet lorsque, dans un cliquetis de chaînes, son attention se porta vers le rideau sombre qui paraissait dissimuler une porte. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un son tout à fait banal, si le cliquetis n'avait pas été agressif, comme si quelqu'un s'était débattu avec des chaînes pour finalement abandonner dans un élan de rage.

Tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, Harry s'écarta de sa trajectoire initiale d'un pas précautionneux, s'avançant vers le rideau sombre. L'accès était probablement protégé par un enchantement, sauf que Harry ne comptait pas franchir la porte dissimulée : il voulait simplement vérifier qu'il n'avait rien imaginé ! C'était une erreur, il le savait – il aurait dû rester concentrer sur sa tâche actuelle, mais il se refusait de partir sans avoir eu la confirmation à son soupçon : à savoir que quelqu'un était retenu prisonnier.

A quelques centimètres du rideau, il tendit prudemment sa baguette magique pour écarter le rideau – et découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien, derrière le morceau d'étoffe, à l'exception d'un pan de mur identique aux autres murs du hall d'entrée du manoir.

Quelque chose de froid, cependant, rafraîchit considérablement le bout de ses doigts armés. Tournant les yeux en direction de sa main levée, il remarqua qu'une étrange substance s'écoulait du rideau un liquide sombre comme de l'encre, qui se répandit sur toute sa peau à une vitesse phénoménale. Harry rompit brutalement le contact de la baguette magique avec le « rideau ».

La substance se volatilisa instantanément de sa main, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion. Une seconde plus tard, cependant, une main identique à celle de Harry jaillit du rideau pour le saisir par le col et l'entraîner dans le morceau d'étoffe avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, le moindre cri, le moindre son…


	14. Evasion

Dans un réflexe aveugle, Harry avança les mains devant lui. Sage décision, qui lui permit d'éviter de percuter un sol plat, dur et froid directement avec le nez. Ses lunettes tombèrent, en revanche, mais il n'y accorda pas de réel intérêt, trop occupé à se maudire encore et encore de sa curiosité insatiable et de son imprudence.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Loïc Matthieu et lui étaient parvenus à franchir les obstacles sans que le moindre soupçon ne semble atteindre Burrow. Il ne restait qu'un seul problème : l'accès au bureau, qui aurait pu se faire par la fenêtre si Harry n'avait pas été attiré par un curieux bruit ! _Mais quel abruti ! _râla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sol froid. Tâtonnant d'une main distraite le sol, il récupéra ses lunettes.

Etrangement, le « rideau » ne lui avait pas confisqué sa baguette magique, si bien qu'il put en illuminer le bout et discerner correctement – pour la première fois – l'une des pièces composant le manoir des Burrow. A l'évidence, il se trouvait dans un sous-sol : les murs étaient nus, le sol usé et couvert d'une mince pellicule de poussière. Des portes de bois brut s'alignaient à intervalles réguliers, certaines dotées de petites ouvertures obstruées par de gros et courts barreaux… _Des cellules ?_ s'étonna Harry.

Si ce n'en était pas, ça y ressemblait. Vérifiant que ses lunettes n'étaient pas cassées, il les posa sur son nez, puis se hissa sur ses jambes en poussant un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'aucun rideau ne se trouvait derrière lui – c'aurait été trop facile. Et puis, ces portes l'intriguaient singulièrement, car les chaînes qu'il avait entendues cliqueter paraissaient tout à coup plus réelles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en découvrant qu'aucune porte ne se cachait derrière le rideau.

− Qui est là ? aboya une voix terrible.

Harry sentit son cœur se retourner. Il connaissait cette voix ! Ou plutôt, il en avait déjà entendu une de semblable moins d'un mois auparavant, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. La voix d'un homme-animal, aussi civilisé que bestial une voix comme celle de Fenrir Greyback.

Cependant, le propriétaire de cette voix ne paraissait pas être un serviteur, mais un prisonnier, car elle s'éleva par l'ouverture barrée d'une des portes. Se dirigeant vers la voix, Harry leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête pour un champ lumineux plus étendu. Serrées autour deux barreaux, deux mains blafardes et griffues apparurent très vite dans la lumière, en même temps qu'une succession de reniflements frénétiques.

− Un humain ? grogna la voix d'un ton étrange. Un sorcier… Pas l'un des leurs ! C'EST PAS L'UN D'EUX !

Dans un bruyant concert de précipitations, des silhouettes se murent de l'autre côté des portes pour se jeter sur la fenêtre barrée ou la serrure de leurs cellules, dans l'espoir manifeste d'apercevoir un quelconque sauveur. Même si la voix de l'homme-animal ne rassurait pas Harry le moins du monde, il paraissait évident qu'il accueillait son arrivée avec un bonheur proche de l'extase.

− Approche, sorcier, approche ! l'encouragea l'homme-animal d'un air surexcité.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte, la lueur diffusée par sa baguette magique s'infiltrant à travers les barreaux pour en éclairer le prisonnier. Aucun doute n'était permis, il ne s'agissait pas de Fenrir Greyback, ni même d'un individu de son espèce. L'homme-animal aux mains blafardes et griffues semblait plutôt être le fruit d'une expérience qui aurait mal tourné : ses grands yeux injectés de sang étaient tout à fait normaux, gris et étincelants, mais la moitié de son visage paraissait recouvert d'une substance terreuse, comme un masque d'argile qui aurait fusionné avec la peau de l'individu. Ses oreilles, en outre, étaient plus grandes, pointues, rappelant immanquablement un loup-garou…

− Un gamin ? s'étonna l'homme-animal dans un souffle. C'est un gamin ! T'as entendu, l'Cyclope ?

− J'suis pas aveugle, répliqua une voix gutturale.

− Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Harry.

L'homme-animal lâcha pour la première fois les barreaux pour passer sa main valide dans ses longs cheveux gris et sales.

− Qui je suis ? répéta-t-il avec frénésie. Mickaël Burton… si, c'est mon nom ! Mickaël Burton ! Ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, même… et préfet, il m'semble… Mais plus personne ne m'a appelé par mon nom depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, c'est « Crazy Wolf »…

− Pourquoi êtes-vous retenus prisonniers ? demanda Harry, déconcerté.

− Je… je sais plus… avoua Crazy Wolf d'un air déconfit.

Son incapacité à répondre parut le couvrir de honte, car il lança un regard brillant à Harry avant de lâcher l'autre barreau pour aller se terrer dans l'obscurité en gémissant comme un chien blessé.

Harry contempla un court instant l'ouverture par laquelle lui était apparu Crazy Wolf, puis il s'éloigna vers celle d'où s'était élevée la voix gutturale du « Cyclope ». Un homme massif se tenait de l'autre côté du panneau, l'œil fiché au milieu de son front observant attentivement Harry avec une profonde tranquillité. Chauve et arborant un bouc mal taillé, il était étonnant qu'un tel individu n'ait pu sortir de sa cellule plus tôt : deux doigts auraient suffi à briser la porte.

− Vous êtes prisonnier, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Cyclope.

− Heu… Je préfère dire « momentanément bloqué dans ce couloir », répondit Harry. Pourquoi tous ces gens ont-ils été emprisonnés ici ?

− Parce qu'on les y a forcés, répondit le Cyclope d'une voix paisible. Certains d'entre eux sont des « accidents » de la nature, d'autres ont été transformés par différentes causes et d'autres encore, comme moi, sont simplement ici parce qu'ils sont les dernières créatures de leur espèce.

− Donc… vous êtes un vrai Cyclope ? s'étonna Harry, stupéfait.

Le Cyclope acquiesça calmement.

− Mais… vous pourriez facilement vous évader ! s'exclama Harry, décontenancé.

− Si je le voulais, oui, admit le Cyclope. Mais le monde extérieur n'est pas fait pour moi. Il y a cinquante ans, les derniers cyclopes vivaient en communauté, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous assassine un sorcier venu voler notre or. Les conséquences ont été dramatiques et je n'ai survécu que par miracle. Tous mes semblables exterminés, je ne pouvais plus arpenter le monde tel que je le faisais avant, alors j'ai accepté de participer aux expériences d'un groupuscule de sorciers.

− Quelles expériences ? s'intéressa Harry.

− Toutes sortes d'expériences. Ils ont testé ma résistance aux maléfices, ont prélevé mes cheveux pour savoir s'il n'était pas possible de les exploiter, ont pris mon sang pour en observer les effets avec d'autres éléments… En ce temps-là, le Culte de l'Ombre était une organisation respectable, prête à tendre la main aux autres, mais à la mort du Grand Seigneur, la nomination de son successeur a chamboulé énormément de choses… Je suis le seul de ces personnes à avoir rejoint le Culte de ma propre volonté.

Si le Cyclope était toujours vivant, c'était sans doute qu'il constituait toujours un intérêt pour les expériences des Robes Vertes. Ou alors, le Culte ne connaissait aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser. Dans les deux cas, Harry aurait fort à faire pour libérer autant de prisonniers que possible et s'emparer de documents compromettants. Encore lui fallait-il trouver une issue et prévenir Matthieu qu'il y avait un imprévu.

− Je vais aider les autres, dans ce cas, dit Harry.

Le Cyclope approuva d'un signe de tête puis replongea dans les ténèbres de sa cellule. Rejoignant l'extrémité du couloir, Harry entendit plusieurs silhouettes se mouvoir derrière les portes lorsqu'il passa devant, mais il ne prêta aucune attention aux prisonniers. Atteignant le bout du corridor, il observa les murs attentivement, à la recherche d'une quelconque trappe, poignée, interrupteur qui pourrait révéler un passage secret permettant de remonter à la surface.

Parcourant le couloir de long en large, il entendit plusieurs respirations s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, comme si ses spectateurs s'attendaient à ce qu'il découvre enfin une sortie, mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Du côté du Cyclope comme du côté opposé, Harry ne trouva aucune issue visible ou masquée pourtant, Burrow ne transplanait probablement pas pour descendre ici…

Un reflet lumineux se dessina alors sur un pan de mur. Trop concentré dans ses recherches, Harry n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre que ces taches miroitantes n'étaient pas une décoloration de la pierre, mais le reflet de l'eau contenu dans l'une des cellules. Les ondulations qui se balançaient sur le mur, cependant, laissaient deviner que l'occupant de la geôle venait de pénétrer ou de sortir de l'eau.

S'approchant de l'ouverture barrée, Harry leva sa baguette magique à hauteur de son visage pour éclairer le plus possible la geôle. Un grand bassin avait été aménagé à l'intérieur, éclairé par le fond d'une lumière blanche assez faible. Assise sur le rebord, une silhouette féminine agitait ses pieds immergés jusqu'aux genoux, ses cheveux de couleur or tombant sur son épaule pâle et exposée.

− Ariandra ? dit Harry, incrédule.

La jeune femme tourna brutalement la tête dans sa direction, plongeant ses yeux remplis d'étoiles dans ceux, vert émeraude, de Harry. Ce n'était pas Ariandra, mais il ne fit aucun doute qu'elles étaient de la même espèce. Cette adolescente, peut-être plus jeune que Harry, ressemblait beaucoup à la Gardienne de l'Œil de Cronos, mais Harry distingua suffisamment de différences entre elles pour affirmer qu'elles n'étaient pas apparentées.

− Désolé… marmonna-t-il.

− J'ai connu une Ariandra, dit la créature en se levant.

Harry, sur le point de repartir à la recherche d'une issue, interrompit son mouvement pour reporter son regard sur la jeune femme, qui s'approchait de l'ouverture, ses yeux étoilés étincelant dans le contre-jour qu'elle provoquait en tournant le dos au bassin. Quand le visage de la créature apparut à la lueur de la baguette magique, Harry fut à la fois époustouflé par la beauté de la jeune femme, mais également par sa pâleur. Elle paraissait mal supporter le milieu environnemental dans lequel elle était séquestrée.

− Comment as-tu connu Ariandra ? demanda Harry.

− Tout le monde connaissait la légende d'Ariandra, au sein de mon peuple, révéla la créature. Je l'ai rencontrée à de multiples reprises, notamment lorsque… lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule.

− Tu es la dernière de ton peuple, supposa Harry.

La créature acquiesça avec tristesse.

− Nous n'étions déjà plus nombreux, soupira-t-elle. Mon peuple ne peut avoir qu'un seul enfant par couple, et les hommes disparaissaient à un rythme terrifiant. Puis il n'y en a plus eu, et des sorciers ont attaqué notre village où ils ont assassiné les femmes trop vieilles ou déjà mères.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi « déjà mères » ?

La créature eut un sourire sans joie, ses yeux étoilés étincelant d'une lueur dramatique.

− Les domahrs, mon peuple, n'ont jamais été traqués pour leurs coutumes, leur magie ou les ingrédients pour des potions qu'ils auraient pu offrir, répondit-elle. Les hommes étaient tués parce qu'ils étaient des guerriers coriaces et protecteurs, tandis que les femmes sans enfant étaient enlevées pour des métissages. Les domahrs ont rarement eu d'enfants avec d'autres espèces mais, chaque fois que c'est arrivé, la progéniture se révélait dotée de capacités supérieures. Physiques, psychologiques comme magiques.

Harry contempla la créature fatiguée d'un air interdit, la gorge nouée.

− Ils vont te violer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux réussisse à te mettre enceinte, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

− La tragédie de beaucoup de femmes de mon peuple depuis la nuit des temps, soupira la créature.

Etrangement, la créature paraissait accepter sa destinée. Elle en était triste, mais elle paraissait résignée à faire ce sacrifice. Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur ses semblables, ou bien parce qu'elle souhaitait vivre le plus longtemps possible, même s'il lui fallait pour ça subir une telle humiliation ? Harry était incapable de dire laquelle de ces deux théories se rapprochait le plus de la vérité, mais il n'hésita pas une seconde à viser la serrure de la porte.

Il n'avait pas la moindre certitude qu'un simple Alohomora suffirait à ouvrir la porte. Toutefois, le sortilège qu'il utilisa échappa totalement à son esprit car au lieu de produire un déclic, il fit littéralement exploser la serrure en creusant un gros trou dans le bois. Déconcerté, il regarda le panneau pivoter de lui-même, et la créature faire son apparition dans l'encadrement, aussi surprise que lui.

− Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

− Je… bredouilla Harry avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne parlait pas du sortilège. Parce que je ne le tolérerai pas, c'est inhumain, abject et tout ce que tu veux. Créature magique ou non, tu restes une femme, et le viol me donne envie de vomir…

En réalité, Harry n'avait jamais eu d'opinion sur le viol, car il n'y avait jamais été confronté. A présent, l'idée de savoir le sort que réservait le Culte à cette créature, lui filait la nausée… et plus encore, elle le motivait à lutter le plus possible contre le Culte et le Grand Seigneur actuel. Comme l'avait laissé entendre le Cyclope, le Culte était directement soumis à la personne qui le dirigeait – et l'actuel Grand Seigneur s'inscrivait d'ores et déjà en tête de liste des ennemis de Harry.

Cependant, l'élan d'engagement de Harry s'atténua rapidement lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas progressé sur la découverte d'une issue de secours. Il avait certes libéré la domahr de la porte de la cellule, mais ils étaient tous deux prisonniers du sous-sol.

− Est-ce que tu peux faire sortir les autres pendant que je cherche une issue ? demanda-t-il.

− Il n'y a pas d'issue, dit la créature.

− Quoi ?

− Quand les sorciers viennent inspecter les cellules, ils utilisent des Portoloins, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry sentit tout son courage s'évanouir. Aucune issue ? S'il en avait existé une, il aurait encore pu espérer qu'il se produise un miracle : Matthieu découvrant un passage secret conduisant jusqu'ici, par exemple. Si la créature disait vrai, cependant, – et Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi elle mentirait – ils étaient coincés jusqu'ici jusqu'à une nouvelle inspection par le Culte…

Secouant la tête, Harry s'éclaircit les idées. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans des situations périlleuses dans lesquelles il était clairement apparu que survivre serait un miracle pourquoi en serait-il autrement dans ce sous-sol ? Aussi longtemps qu'il aurait sa baguette magique et quelqu'un à qui parler, il considérait que les chances de s'échapper étaient présentes, aussi minimes soient-elles.

− Bon… dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Heu… Comment tu t'appelles ?

− Adana.

− Très bien… Alors, Adana, est-ce que tu saurais ouvrir ces portes ?

La jeune femme tourna brièvement la tête en direction de la porte de sa propre cellule. Une longue écharpe d'eau en sortit quelques instants plus tard, immédiatement suivies d'autres banderoles translucides, qui ondulèrent dans les airs à la manière de serpents transparents et indistincts pour s'enrouler autour des barreaux de chaque porte. Il y eut alors un grand brouhaha de craquements et de grincements métalliques tandis que les portes s'arrachaient le plus facilement du monde de leurs gonds.

Passablement impressionné, Harry regarda les « serpents » d'eau lâchés les panneaux de bois pour retourner dans leur bassin sans demander leur reste. Seule la porte du Cyclope demeurait encore intacte, comme Adana avait été témoin de sa conversation avec Harry, malgré la distance.

− Heu… Bon bah, voilà un problème de régler, dit Harry d'un ton dubitatif.

Les prisonniers apparaissaient progressivement dans le couloir, certains sortant lentement comme s'ils pensaient tomber dans un piège dès qu'ils poseraient un pied dans le corridor. Harry constata que la plupart d'entre eux ne devaient leur présence ici qu'aux résultats d'expériences ratées : à part Crazy Wolf, il aperçut un homme couvert d'écailles noires et luisantes, une femme aux yeux félins et dotée d'une longue queue mince de couleur sable, un vieillard presque invisible et une autre sorcière apparemment incapable de poser les pieds au sol.

− On est libres ! On est libres ! s'exclama Crazy Wolf d'un air surexcité.

− Pas encore, l'interrompit Harry. Mais si nous unissons nos capacités, nous pourrons nous libérer de ce manoir.

En réalité, Harry commençait à penser que leur évasion serait très facile, car l'apparition des prisonniers lui avait donné quelques idées, notamment ce vieil homme chauve et vouté difficilement perceptible.

− Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, lança Harry.

− Hey, Ventbossu, c'est à toi qu'on parle, dit Crazy Wolf d'un ton jovial.

− Moi ? s'étonna le vieil homme d'une voix forte.

Visiblement, l'invisibilité partielle à laquelle il était soumis ne l'empêchait pas d'être à moitié sourd.

− Monsieur, répéta Harry en parlant plus fort.

− Ah, je ne suis pas sourd, mon garçon, pas la peine de hurler ! protesta le vieillard.

− Est-ce que vous pouvez traverser les murs ? continua Harry.

− Renverser des mûres ? Par Merlin, j'ai pas vu un mûrier depuis dix ans, mon petit.

− Traverser les murs !

− Aaah ! Articulez un peu, je n'ai plus l'ouïe de mes soixante ans, dit l'homme. Oui, je peux les traverser, c'est à cause de ça que je suis ici. Maintenant que plus aucun enchantement me retient, je peux aller où bon me semble !

− Alors, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous trouver Loïc Matthieu dans le manoir et lui demander de s'intéresser à une sorte de rideau, dans le hall d'entrée ?

− D'accord, je vais le lui dire.

Le vieil homme s'écarta du groupe pour disparaître dans le mur le plus proche d'une démarche chaloupée. Harry tenta tant bien que mal de chasser la désagréable pensée que le vieillard était bien capable d'oublier de son esprit mais rien n'y fit. Préférant finalement se concentrer sur les autres détenus, il les examina tour à tour.

− Est-ce que vous avez des… des compétences particulières ? interrogea-t-il maladroitement.

− Je n'ai plus touché la terre ferme depuis vingt-cinq ans, révéla la sorcière qui lévitait.

− Je peux cracher un venin qui aveuglera mes ennemis pendant un mois, dit l'homme-reptile.

− Et vous, madame ? demanda Harry à la femme-fauve.

Celle-ci eut un sourire mi-goguenard, mi-carnassier.

− J'ai beaucoup de compétences particulières, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard torve. Mais tu n'es ni mon amant, ni mon ennemi pour t'en rendre compte !

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Adana réprimer à grand-peine un sourire. Sortir de sa cellule paraissait avoir redonné quelques couleurs à la jeune femme, mais il soupçonnait que la santé d'Adana ne s'améliorerait vraiment qu'une fois qu'elle serait entrée en contact avec une source d'eau plus naturelle que celle contenue dans le bassin.

Le sourire goguenard de la femme-fauve disparut bientôt, toutefois, en même temps que l'homme-lézard tournait ses yeux jaunâtres et fendus vers un pan de mur. Visiblement, tous deux avaient senti quelque chose, car le vieux sorcier émergea de la paroi quelques instants plus tard.

− Votre ami vous fait savoir qu'il ne peut rien, déclara Ventbossu. Néanmoins, il vous informe que vous ne serez pas ici longtemps, car il a trouvé la cachette des documents que vous recherchiez. Il va essayer de trouver une…

Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'un fracas assourdissant retentit au fond du couloir. Un nuage de salpêtre se faufila à travers l'ouverture barrée de la cellule du Cyclope, qui défonça en appuyant simplement dessus comme l'aurait fait Harry pour faire pivoter le battant d'une porte de saloon.

− J'ai trouvé une sortie, annonça le Cyclope d'un ton très naturel.

Le petit groupe se précipita aussitôt vers la cellule du Cyclope, Crazy Wolf en tête. Pénétrant dans la geôle, ils se rendirent compte que le propriétaire n'y avait pas été de main morte : le trou « creusé » dans la partie supérieure du mur aurait facilement pu faire passer une voiture. Harry, en entrant à son tour, nota au passage que le Cyclope bénéficiait d'un espace beaucoup plus vaste que les autres, compte tenu de ses deux mètres cinquante.

− Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas venir ? demanda Harry.

− Ma place est ici, confirma le Cyclope. Je ne crains rien. S'ils avaient voulu me tuer, ils l'auraient fait depuis un long moment.

− Alors, bonne chance.

− Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi, sorcier.


	15. Le Messager et l'Intrus

Le temps que Harry s'extirpe de la cellule du Cyclope pour retrouver la pelouse du jardin, tous les prisonniers lui adressaient toutes sortes de remerciements en se précipitant vers les angles du manoir, visiblement persuadés que leurs présences n'étaient plus nécessaires. La seule personne qui attendit fut Adana, qui paraissait hésitée entre le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la propriété ou se précipiter vers l'une des fontaines.

− Vas-y, l'encouragea Harry. Plus rien ne te retient ici, et je dois rejoindre Matthieu. A nous deux, nous devrions pouvoir nous échapper de la propriété sans trop de problèmes.

Adana le remercia d'un sourire étincelant et déposa un baiser délicat sur sa joue. Puis elle tourna les talons, avant de se raviser.

− Iadra, dit-elle.

− Hein ? dit Harry, surpris.

− Iadra Van Hooij, précisa Adana. C'est une domahr qui est peut-être encore vivante. Elle vivait avec nous, mais elle est tombée sous le charme d'un humain. Je compte la retrouver alors, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide un jour, tu n'auras qu'à lui écrire et je viendrai.

− Merci.

Adana lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis s'éloigna vers la plus grande fontaine d'un pas joyeux, visiblement très heureuse de sentir la pelouse sous ses pieds nus. Harry la regarda s'éloigner, puis plonger tête la première dans le bassin circulaire de la fontaine… pour disparaître à jamais. Il ne comptait pas, en effet, demander son aide à cette créature, déjà trop exposée aux dangers. Il valait mieux la laisser à l'écart du monde des sorciers.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir, il lança un dernier regard à l'ouverture créée par le Cyclope, qui semblait déjà s'être endormi, puis il entreprit de contourner le manoir pour rejoindre Matthieu. Le français semblait ne pas être resté immobile : sans doute alerté par le fracas du mur brisé, il paraissait s'être précipité à l'extérieur. Tous deux faillirent se rentrer dedans en atteignant l'angle du bâtiment, mais un exercice remarquable de contorsion réalisé par le français leur épargna de vilaines bosses.

− Ah, t'es là ? s'enthousiasma le français. C'était quoi, ce raffut ?

− Il a fallu s'attaquer directement au mur du manoir pour pouvoir sortir, dit Harry. On devrait peut-être…

− Y aller, ouais, approuva vigoureusement Matthieu.

Il partit au quart de tour, dans un sprint si brutal que Harry ne réalisa l'urgence du départ qu'une fois Matthieu à dix mètres. S'élançant à son tour, il rattrapa lentement le français, visiblement très bon coureur. Ils étaient arrivés à mi-chemin lorsqu'un éclair de lumière rouge passa entre eux, sans les menacer sérieusement.

− Merde ! s'exclama Matthieu dans un grand éclat de rire.

D'un commun accord silencieux, Harry et son acolyte poussèrent leurs muscles dans les capacités maximales de leur puissance, se rapprochant de plus en plus du portail tandis que les sortilèges continuaient à fuser sans alerter l'un des deux cambrioleurs. Harry ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner, il devinait que Burrow était rentré un peu plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le portail, mais ne ralentirent pas pour autant. Le sentier à présent dégagé, Harry pouvait à son tour le parcourir librement – ou presque. Car lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé une courbe, Matthieu l'attrapa par une épaule pour l'inciter à se détourner du chemin et rejoindre le flanc de la colline qu'ils longeaient. Aucun moment de répit ne leur fut autorisé, tous deux grimpant la pente comme des dératés.

La respiration haletante, les jambes meurtries et les poumons en feu, Harry laissa Matthieu l'entraîner de l'autre côté de la colline en contournant le sommet, puis tous deux s'effondrèrent dans l'herbe sauvage et fraîche. Ils ne s'essayèrent pas à prononcer le moindre mot avant plusieurs minutes, trop occupés à récupérer leur souffle après cette course effrénée. Harry sentait ses jambes s'engourdir, se demandant même s'il pourrait les réutiliser avant l'aube.

− A-alors ? haleta-t-il.

− J'ai tout, répondit Matthieu avec un large sourire. C'est dans le bureau du deuxième étage que Burrow a cachés les documents, pas dans celui du premier. Nous avons là toutes les missives nécessaires pour le faire plonger et il y a assez d'informations dans les quelques lettres que j'ai lues pour faire libérer toutes les personnes incarcérées à Azkaban sans preuve tangible.

Harry se redressa péniblement, le souffle toujours court.

− Et pourquoi nous retrancher ici ? demanda-t-il.

− Ce n'est pas par hasard si Burrow est renté à l'improviste, répondit Matthieu. Je pense qu'il était en réunion, et loin de la plume enchantée, quand tu t'es présenté comme étant Oïstov. A la sortie de cette réunion, il a sûrement consulté son parchemin et comprit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que quelque chose clochait. Bien entendu, il se peut aussi que nous ayons sous-estimé les protections… Quoi qu'il en soit, il a sûrement averti les Aurors qu'il y avait un intrus chez lui…

− Et les Aurors seraient passés par le chemin, acheva Harry en hochant la tête.

− Exactement, approuva Matthieu.

S'asseyant à son tour, Matthieu contempla l'horizon d'un œil étrange, ému, comme si la mince ligne grisâtre que l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin, annonçant le lever du jour, lui montrait déjà son frère être libéré d'Azkaban. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir, concrètement ? Harry se le demandait bien, mais il savait que Matthieu aurait un choc à la vue de son frère. Comme toute personne s'y trouvant prisonnière, le frère avait sûrement été atteint par l'effet néfaste des Détraqueurs…

Revenant à la réalité, Matthieu tourna légèrement la tête en même temps que Harry. L'espace d'une seconde, une voix s'étranglant de rage parut être portée par le vent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. A l'évidence, les Aurors avaient déjà atteint la propriété de Burrow, qui leur crachait dessus toute sa hargne. Cependant, c'était le signal du départ, car il était plus que probable que les Aurors chercheraient dans les collines alentours la trace d'un individu.

− Tiens ! dit Matthieu.

Harry porta son attention sur la main qu'il lui tendait, tandis qu'ils descendaient calmement la pente de la colline en direction de la route menant à Abbotsburry. Le français tenait dans le creux de sa main un tout petit paquet de lettres et d'enveloppes rétrécies, que Harry ramassa avec grand plaisir.

− A mon avis, Burrow ignore encore que nous possédons ces lettres, dit Matthieu, mais il a sûrement remarqué la disparition de ses objets les plus précieux. Pendant que je m'occuperai de les revendre, tu devras t'arranger pour que les informations contenues dans ces lettres soient rendues publiques.

− Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, j'ai déjà réfléchi au comment y parvenir, dit Harry.

− Normalement, tu ne devrais rencontrer aucun problème, ajouta Matthieu. Burrow t'a sûrement reconnu et ne se gênera pas pour publier rapidement que tu es un affreux cambrioleur, mais les charges seront abandonnées dès la parution des lettres. Tu n'auras qu'à être sincère, citer mon nom quand on te demandera qui était ton complice, et expliquer comment tu as su que Burrow était un pourri.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent entre les deux collines, celle qu'ils avaient descendue et celle que Harry pensait devoir gravir, le français s'arrêta.

− Nous pouvons transplaner, d'ici, déclara-t-il. Je pense pouvoir revendre la totalité des objets d'ici quatre jours, alors tiens-toi prêt à devenir riche. D'ici là, bonne chance de ton côté.

− A vous aussi, répondit Harry en serrant chaleureusement la main du français.

D'un même mouvement, ils pivotèrent pour transplaner. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas : il tenait les lettres qui le libéreraient des recherches lancées contre lui ! Certes, cette courte existence de hors-la-loi n'avait pas été aussi déplaisante qu'il le redoutait au début, mais il préférait considérablement mener une vie tranquille. Son bonheur était tel, que même les effets du transplanage ne parurent l'entraver.

Harry ne réapparut pas très loin d'Abbotsburry, seulement à une centaine de kilomètres. Ici aussi, on trouvait des collines un peu partout, ainsi qu'un chemin de campagne qu'il remonta sans marquer le moindre arrêt. Plongeant une main dans une poche de son jean, il en extirpa une enveloppe bien plus grande que celles, minuscules, que le français lui avait confiées.

Harry avait rédigé cette lettre la veille, juste avant de rejoindre Matthieu sur la route menant à Abbotsburry. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé, une fois achevée, s'il devait l'envoyer par hibou ou la transmettre via un intermédiaire, mais la nuit lui avait considérablement éclairci l'esprit. Sa missive ne comportait aucune information particulière sur Burrow elle demandait simplement à Alastor Maugrey de se présenter à un rendez-vous, à Londres, sur une place publique où aucun guet-apens ne pourrait être perpétré.

Finalement, Harry avait opté par la subtilité. Ignorant si Maugrey était aussi paranoïaque qu'à son époque, il était convaincu que transmettre le rendez-vous à Maugrey via hibou postal était la dernière chose à faire, à moins d'en vouloir à mort à l'oiseau qui amènerait le message à l'Auror. Le meilleur moyen était donc une personne en qui il puisse avoir confiance et, surtout, en qui Maugrey puisse faire confiance. Aussi le choix de Harry s'était-il très vite porté sur le seul homme fiable du ministère de la Magie qu'il connaissait : Arthur Weasley.

Justement, la maison biscornue apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision, mais il s'arrêta devant la barrière et le panneau oblique indiquant « Le Terrier ». Même en n'ayant jamais vécu à cette époque, Harry trouva la maison à peine changée : seulement deux étages manquaient, comme si Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient estimé le nombre d'enfants qu'ils auraient à quatre. Ron et Ginny n'étaient donc même pas prévus, au jour d'aujourd'hui.

L'éclaircissement du ciel et l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil apportèrent avec eux une température plus fraîche que Harry ne s'y attendait, mais il demeura immobile devant la barrière. Lorsqu'il commença à trembler, toutefois, il passa outre ses principes sur la politesse et poussa le portail, qui émit un grincement aigu. Un instant plus tard, il entendit un brouhaha métallique immédiatement suivi d'un « Arthur ! » réprobateur.

Mr Weasley paraissait être sorti de la maison à reculons, heurtant au passage une colonne bancale de sceaux. Les cheveux toujours aussi roux et plus nombreux que dans les souvenirs de Harry, Mr Weasley referma avec autant de douceur que possible la porte du salon, puis sembla pousser un profond soupir. S'éloignant finalement vers la barrière, il était si concentré par ses réflexions qu'il mit un long moment à remarquer la présence de Harry.

En fait, il ne remarqua le visiteur qu'une fois à deux mètres de lui. La première réaction fut la surprise, puis cette brève stupéfaction céda sa place à une certaine méfiance. De toute évidence, si le portrait-robot de Harry n'avait toujours pas été publié dans les journaux, les employés du ministère de la Magie y avaient eu accès, eux. Ou bien Mr Weasley l'avait-il seulement vu placardé dans le box d'un Auror ?

− Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Mr Weasley.

− Une chose, mais d'une importance capitale, répondit Harry en tendant l'enveloppe. Je peux sauver le ministère de la Magie d'un scandale monumental qui s'étendra à l'autre bout du monde, mais je préfère la jouer en finesse. Je vous demande de transmettre cette lettre à Maugrey. C'est un rendez-vous que je lui donne dans un lieu public où il devra venir seul. Aucune embuscade, aucune menace, juste une négociation.

− Qui vous dit que je la lui remettrai ? interrogea Mr Weasley.

Harry eut un sourire.

− Vous le ferez, assura-t-il. Vous êtes honnête… et vous vous méfiez de moi. Or, vous venez de découvrir que je sais où vous habitez. Je n'ai rien contre vous, votre femme et vos enfants je cherche simplement à m'en sortir et à améliorer certaines choses.

Mr Weasley prit la lettre et la glissa dans son attaché-case en dévisageant attentivement Harry.

− Alors, vous n'êtes pas un imposteur, dit-il.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

− Votre portrait-robot n'a pas été publié parce que vous ressemblez trop au fils des Potter, dit Mr Weasley. Il a été considéré que vous puissiez avoir utilisé du Polynectar pour prendre son apparence… Enfin, les Aurors n'ont pas souhaité le publier à cause de cette ressemblance étonnante et suspecte.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Il s'était douté que les Aurors auraient une complication de la sorte, mais il avait imaginé Burrow parfaitement capable de faire publier le portrait-robot malgré les problèmes que sa ressemblance avec James Potter aurait pu occasionnés.

− Transmettez cette lettre à Maugrey, s'il vous plaît, dit Harry.

− Je le ferai.

Reculant légèrement, Harry tourna les talons pour transplaner de nouveau.

Ce détour par le Terrier était sans aucun doute l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eue depuis bien longtemps. Grâce à Mr Weasley, le message serait transmis rapidement à Maugrey or, c'était la rapidité d'action qui prévalait, à cet instant. Contrairement à Matthieu, Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant que Burrow découvrirait très vite que tous ses documents les plus secrets avaient été dérobés – peut-être même le savait-il déjà…

Qu'il le sache déjà ou non, Burrow ne prendrait aucun risque et trouverait un moyen pour faire vérifier les lettres arrivant par hibou postal au ministère. Jamais il ne soupçonnerait que Harry puisse avoir recours à un employé et c'était sur cette ignorance que Harry misait tout. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était espéré que Maugrey ferait confiance à Mr Weasley et se présenterait au rendez-vous sans en parler à ses collègues.

Apparaissant dans le salon d'une petite maison de campagne qu'il occupait depuis la veille, Harry sentit enfin un élan de fatigue l'atteindre. L'adrénaline exercée par le cambriolage paraissait s'être évanouie et la nuit blanche le rattrapait rapidement. Cependant, un détail – ou plutôt, un bruit – insolite chassa le sommeil pour alarmer chacun de ses sens. Depuis l'étage lui parvenait un écoulement régulier, un bruissement étouffé ressemblant étrangement au jet d'un pommeau de douche.

Il était peu probable que les propriétaires soient revenus : ils étaient partis une semaine auparavant. Or, aimantée à la porte du réfrigérateur, une carte postale révélait que la famille occupant la maison était attendue pour passer le mois de juillet chez les grands-parents maternels. Un autre vagabond ? La coïncidence serait trop énorme. Une fausse piste, un piège, pour l'attirer à l'étage ? C'était déjà plus probable…

Mais cela signifiait que quelqu'un était parvenu à retrouver sa trace. Comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi utiliser une telle stratégie ? S'il avait s'agit des Aurors ou de la Brigade magique, Harry doutait sérieusement qu'ils auraient essayé de l'attirer dans un guet-apens aussi grotesque mais à ce moment-là, la liste des suspects se réduisait à la seule entité à la recherche de Harry, à savoir le Culte de l'Ombre. Mais le Culte se donnerait-il la peine de laisser couler la douche pour l'attirer ?

Agacé par les doutes qui le rongeaient, Harry s'arma de sa baguette magique et sortit du salon pour monter une à une les marches de l'escalier de bois clair qui donnait accès à l'étage. Une étrange idée lui traversait l'esprit alors que le bruit devenait plus distinct : irrégulier, le clapotement de l'eau paraissait s'écraser à la surface d'une chose mobile, comme si quelqu'un prenait _réellement_ sa douche.

C'était à la fois absurde et réjouissant, mais Harry préférait rester vigilant. Il ne fallait pas être Dumbledore pour ensorceler un objet de sorte à créer un mouvement permanent sous un jet d'eau, aussi s'agissait-il peut-être d'une stratégie de diversion.

Chassant avec colère les doutes qui menaçaient de le submerger une nouvelle fois, Harry s'adossa au mur puis le longea jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains. Tendant l'oreille, il ne perçut aucun son, excepté ce clapotement continu et irrégulier. S'accordant quelques secondes pour se remémorer la disposition de chacun des meubles composant la salle d'eau, Harry s'écarta finalement en pointant sa baguette magique sur la poignée.

Comme dans le sous-sol du manoir des Burrow, un éclair lumineux fit exploser la poignée en creusant un trou, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Levant aussitôt sa baguette sur la paroi de plexiglas dépoli, il eut un tressaillement en apercevant, à travers la buée, une silhouette couleur chair. Incrédule, il vit le battant coulisser et une tête brune se pencher pour lui lancer un regard aussi noir que la couleur de ses iris.

Elena Möller, future Oïstov, marmonna quelque chose dans la langue allemande et tendit la main vers la serviette pour s'envelopper dedans avant de couper l'eau et de sortir de la cabine de douche.

− Que… balbutia Harry, incapable de prononcer une phrase complète.

− Tu as prouvé que tu étais suicidaire, à Massalia, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais pervers, lança-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

Elle ouvrit un placard pour se saisir d'une autre serviette, qu'elle enroula cette fois-ci autour de ses cheveux.

− Pervers… répéta Harry d'une voix éteinte.

L'insulte lui éclaircit l'esprit.

− Je ne suis ni suicidaire, ni pervers ! rétorqua-t-il. Sauf que, quand je suis parti de cette maison, j'en étais encore le seul occupant. Et j'ai suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça pour me méfier de toute intrusion !

− La faute à qui ? répliqua Elena avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, incapable de répondre. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison : s'il n'avait pas joué les héros à Massalia, il serait sûrement revenu en Grande-Bretagne dans un contexte plus banal, n'aurait pas eu à s'enfuir du ministère de la Magie et n'aurait jamais participé au cambriolage du manoir des Burrow.

− Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? interrogea-t-il tandis qu'elle se séchait vigoureusement les cheveux.

− Tu plaisantes ? ricana Elena. Qui a convaincu Matthieu d'accepter ton offre, selon toi ? Certes, il était intéressé par ce que tu proposais, mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège. Quand il t'a envoyé l'heure et le lieu de votre rendez-vous, je n'ai eu qu'à suivre le hibou pour découvrir où tu logeais. Tu n'es pas le seul à connaître des escrocs, Grant… si tant est que ce soit ton véritable nom.

Saisissant sa baguette magique posée sur le bord du lavabo, elle sécha ses épais cheveux noirs instantanément. Et lança un regard narquois à Harry, avant d'orienter le fin morceau de bois. La porte claqua sèchement, tandis que la poignée détruite retrouvait sa place et que le trou creusé par le sortilège de Harry se rebouchait.

− Voyeur… l'entendit-il marmonner de l'autre côté de la porte.


	16. Le Procès

Epuisé par le cambriolage et la nuit sans sommeil, Harry était rapidement allé se coucher, bien content d'éviter la jeune femme et de retrouver un lit douillet. Laisser Elena seule dans la maison ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure, du moment qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas, mais il n'eut bientôt plus à se soucier des désagréments qu'elle aurait pu provoquer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une heure à peine après le coucher du soleil, l'ancienne étudiante de Massalia se remarquait par son absence.

Qu'était-elle venue faire ? Perplexe, Harry médita longuement à cette question. Il avait craint, l'espace d'un bref instant, qu'elle lui ait dérobé les lettres volées chez Burrow, mais les correspondances étaient toujours au fond de la poche dans laquelle il les avait mises. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit simplement venue prendre une douche ? Ou bien avait-elle cherché à lui faire savoir que, si elle-même l'avait retrouvé, les Aurors y parviendraient sûrement à leur tour ?

Assis à la table de la cuisine à boire une tasse de thé, Harry se figea brusquement. Il venait de prendre conscience d'un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé, jusqu'à présent : comment Maugrey lui transmettrait-il sa réponse ? Harry n'avait jamais dit à Mr Weasley qu'il viendrait récupérer la réponse de Maugrey au Terrier. Le seul moyen serait donc par hibou postal… Autrement dit, les Aurors pourraient très bien suivre la même stratégie qu'Elena, c'est-à-dire suivre l'oiseau jusqu'ici !

Abandonnant sa tasse fumante, Harry accéda rapidement au premier étage en s'armant de sa baguette. Il semblait que, finalement, Elena était venue jusqu'à lui pour lui signaler que n'importe qui pourrait le retrouver. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pénétrant dans la chambre d'ami qu'il avait occupé pendant son séjour dans cette maison, il décrivit un arc-de-cercle avec sa baguette. Sans même regarder la chambre se ranger toute seule, il fila dans la salle de bains.

Chacune des pièces fut soumise à toutes sortes de sortilèges ménagers, depuis le simple rangement d'un gant de toilettes jusqu'au nettoyage intensif d'un sol. Il était important que Harry ne laisse aucune trace, même s'il savait que les Aurors trouveraient étrange qu'une maison inhabitée depuis plus d'une semaine soit aussi propre. Quand il eut achevé son passage par la cuisine pour laver la vaisselle et récupérer les aliments transportables, Harry put enfin envisager le départ.

La valise contenant ses vêtements achetés au goutte à goutte attendait sagement dans le hall d'entrée, tandis qu'il enfilait ses chaussures sans accorder la moindre attention aux derniers bruits ménagers qui empêchaient l'arrivée du silence habituel d'une maison inoccupée. Revêtant sa veste, Harry rétrécit puis allégea sa valise, puis la glissa dans sa poche. Sans attendre que tout soit redevenu silencieux, il amorça un geste pour transplaner… lorsqu'une détonation assourdissante fit voler la porte de l'entrée en éclats et le projeta contre un mur.

Retombant lourdement sur le sol, il sentit sa baguette magique lui échapper. Assourdi et légèrement sonné, il crut entendre un tambourinement et tourna les yeux : une demi-dizaine de personnes pénétrait dans la maison, mais il fallut au moins cinq secondes pour que l'un des intrus remarque Harry, dont les doigts se refermaient presque sur sa baguette.

Un cri, puis un éclair de lumière rouge, et Harry regarda sa baguette magique bondir dans les airs pour atterrir un peu plus loin, au pied d'une commode. Une ombre parut l'enjamber, puis deux mains l'attrapèrent par les bras et le relevèrent sans ménagements. L'étourdissement de l'explosion et du choc d'avec le mur avait momentanément endormi les sensations de Harry, mais il devinait parfaitement que les deux hommes qui le tenaient cherchaient à lui broyer les bras à la seule force de leurs doigts.

Un homme entra à son tour, comme s'il avait attendu la neutralisation de Harry pour enfin se manifester. Malgré un regard légèrement brouillé par l'étourdissement, Harry reconnut sans peine la crinière de cheveux fauves et le regard jaunâtre de Rufus Scrimgeour, dont la jambe droite encore en excellent état perdrait son énergie dans plus de deux mois.

− Harry Grant, hein ? lança-t-il en s'avançant vers le captif. Bien, bien, Burrow arrêtera peut-être de nous casser les oreilles, à présent. Emmenez-le.

Harry commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Assez, en tout cas, pour sentir l'un de ses gardes fouiller dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir ce qui devait être un Portoloin. Quelques instants plus tard, en effet, Harry fut à nouveau attraper au nombril par un crochet invisible qui l'emporta dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il aurait été inutile de se débattre, la sécurité du Portoloin empêchant toute rupture de contact. Cependant, il était trop occupé à s'inquiéter de sa destination pour réfléchir à un moyen d'échapper à ses « geôliers » : ou bien ces derniers l'emmenaient au pénitencier d'Azkaban, où Harry risquait de connaître des heures encore plus sombres que tout ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Soit ils l'emmenaient au ministère, où Harry doutait être hors de portée du Culte de l'Ombre.

Sa destination lui apparut rapidement. L'atterrissage lui fit fléchir les genoux, mais la lueur bleue des flammes de torches fixées aux murs et le sol de pierre suffirent à identifier l'endroit. Même le bourdonnement de discussions qui s'interrompit soudainement ne fut pas nécessaire pour lui permettre d'identifier le grand cachot aux bancs en gradins dans lequel les Aurors l'avaient emmené. Harry n'oubliait pas l'environnement de l'audience qu'il avait passée peu avant sa cinquième année, dans l'une des salles habituellement réservées aux vrais criminels.

Les Aurors poussèrent Harry jusqu'à un fauteuil aux bras dotés de chaînes, où ils l'assirent brusquement, malgré la totale absence de résistance de sa part. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, mais il s'y attendait et ce fut tranquillement qu'il leva les yeux sur la tribune centrale, où la cinquantaine de membres du Magenmagot y dominait Harry de toute leur hauteur, vêtus de leurs éternelles robes pourpres.

Les tribunes voisines étaient presque pleines, elles aussi. Harry plissa légèrement le front, intrigué. Comment une telle foule de spectateurs avait-elle pu s'inviter au procès d'un fugitif que les Aurors n'étaient même pas certains de capturer ? A moins, bien sûr, que le ministère de la Magie n'ait jamais douté de la capture de Harry pour cette soirée…

Un curieux soupçon naquit dans l'esprit de Harry. Comment les Aurors avaient-ils pu le retrouver ? Il n'avait pas reçu de réponse de Maugrey, pourtant. Elena l'avait-elle dénoncé ? Elle seule savait où il était réfugié. Elle seule, en fait, pouvait avoir réceptionné la réponse – positive ou non – de Maugrey. Elle ne travaillait pas pour Burrow, c'était impossible : elle l'aurait sans doute prévenu d'un éventuel cambriolage à son domicile, sinon. La solution la plus probable demeurait donc la récompense offerte par Burrow pour la capture de Harry…

Harry poussa un léger soupir. Comment n'avait-il pas pu penser à ça ? 7000 Gallions d'or, ça achetait facilement une solidarité ou un quelconque élan de compassion. Elena Möller et lui ne se connaissaient pas, en outre, elle ne lui aurait pas porté secours sans une excellente raison. Elle voulait simplement la récompense, et lui n'avait rien vu venir, trop empressé d'aller se coucher et de prendre ses distances avec elle.

Levant les yeux, Harry s'intéressa au premier rang de la tribune centrale. Gabriel Burrow se présentait derrière le pupitre, observant le jugé avec une délectation malsaine. A l'évidence, Burrow dirigerait le procès et connaissait déjà le verdict final, mais sa trop grande confiance laissa clairement deviner qu'il n'avait toujours pas découvert que ses correspondances secrètes avaient été dérobées. Comment cet homme n'avait-il pas pu prendre la peine de vérifier que ses trésors les plus précieux étaient toujours à leur place ? Passablement déconcerté, Harry sentit une vague de gaieté cruelle enfler dans sa poitrine.

Burrow paraissait déjà convaincu de sa victoire et Harry prendrait un plaisir malveillant à la lui laisser acquise le plus longtemps possible, mais l'expression malveillante du membre du Culte de l'Ombre se décomposa quand la lourde porte du cachot s'ouvrit, derrière Harry.

− Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? aboya Burrow.

− J'assurerai la défense, répondit la voix goguenarde d'Elena.

− Quoi ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes.

Etant donné l'identité des surpris les plus bruyants, Harry avait visé juste : Elena avait effectivement indiqué aux Aurors la localisation du fugitif pour qu'ils l'interpellent mais, à l'évidence, la jeune femme voyait plus loin. Son plan ne paraissait pas se limiter à empocher la récompense pour la capture de Harry, mais celui-ci cernait mal les étapes à venir. Comptait-elle réellement le défendre ?

− Comment… comment osez-vous ? s'insurgea Burrow. Vous le dénoncez, vous conduisez les Aurors jusqu'à sa cachette et, maintenant, vous le représentez lors de son procès ?

− Vous êtes mineur, ajouta une voix.

A la gauche de Burrow, un homme brun à la moustache soigneusement taillée et au regard aigu interpella pour la première fois l'attention de Harry. Fidèle au souvenir qu'il en gardait, Bartemius Croupton respirait le souci d'un code d'honneur allant de la parfaite coupe de sa robe de sorcier jusqu'à la raie nette de sa chevelure.

− Sauf que le Code international des mages et sorciers n'interdit pas un mineur d'assurer la défense d'un suspect, objecta Elena. Et la Charte du Magenmagot stipule très clairement qu'un suspect peut faire appel à la défense de son choix, à condition que cette même défense soit considérée majeure aux yeux du ministère duquel elle dépend le jour du procès. Or, monsieur, je suis encore et toujours une ressortissante allemande.

Croupton ne trouva rien d'autre à redire là-dessus, préférant se tourner vers le greffier pour lui signaler qu'Elena aurait sûrement besoin de s'asseoir pendant le procès. Le jeune homme, un peu gauche, heurta plusieurs bras tout au long de sa descente des gradins, s'excusant d'une voix misérable, le visage cramoisi. Il posa la chaise à droite du fauteuil de Harry, adressa un regard intimidé à Elena puis retourna s'asseoir derrière ses parchemins, sous les regards furieux ou moqueurs.

Elena rapprocha légèrement la chaise du fauteuil maintenant Harry, puis elle s'assit élégamment en observant les gradins occupés par le Magenmagot d'un œil ennuyé.

− A quoi tu joues ? marmonna Harry du bout des lèvres.

− Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Burrow a des liens avec ces empaffés qui ont tué mes camarades, rétorqua Elena à mi-voix. Si tu crois que je suis venue pour toi, tu te trompes. Ce salopard est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour atteindre la raclure qui a lancé l'attaque sur Massalia ! Indiquer ta position aux Aurors était la seule solution dont je bénéficiais pour m'approcher de Burrow.

− Tu aurais pu m'en parler, grogna Harry.

− Eh bien, je le fais maintenant. De quoi te plains-tu ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire étincelant. Leur attention se porta rapidement à la rencontre de Burrow, cependant, qui rétablit le silence d'un coup de marteau. Visiblement très contrarié par la perte des 7000 Gallions promis pour la capture de Harry, Burrow adressa un regard venimeux aux adolescents, et reprit la parole d'une voix forte :

− Procès du 3 juillet 1977, ayant pour but de déterminer les responsabilités du prévenu, Harry Grant, au cours de l'attaque survenue sur l'école de sorcellerie de Massalia et des accusations à son encontre pour l'agression, ainsi que le cambriolage et le vandalisme de la propriété d'un employé du ministère de la Magie. Nous commencerons par éclaircir certains mystères entourant le suspect…

Burrow s'interrompit pour laisser le temps au greffier, très vif, d'achever l'ouverture du procès, puis il saisit une feuille posée sur le pupitre, devant lui.

− J'ai ici, annonça-t-il à l'assemblée, la liste complète de tous les Grant de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, moldus comme sorciers. Aucun Harry Grant, ni né, ni porté disparu au cours des trente dernières années. Pour être tout à fait franc, tout porte à croire que le détenu n'existe pas. Aucune date de naissance, aucune scolarité, aucun ami et encore moins de famille. Même ses affirmations selon lesquelles son parrain habiterait en Angleterre sont restées infructueuses. Alors, Mr Anonyme, comment expliquez-vous qu'il n'existe aucune trace de vous ?

− Recherches bâclées, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Elena tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Aucune remontrance ne vint – elle paraissait avoir compris où voulait en venir Harry. Elle avait trouvé la même lacune que Harry dans le résumé offert par Burrow.

− Bâclées ? répéta Burrow d'un ton sec.

− Vous l'avez vous-même dit, intervint Elena. Vous détenez la liste complète des Grant vivant au Royaume-Uni et en Irlande. Mais que faîtes-vous des Grant qui ont déménagé vers les continents ou un autre archipel ? Même à Massalia, il y a eu un Grant et il venait d'Australie.

− Sauf que la naissance de chaque sorcier est répertoriée par le ministère de la Magie, rétorqua Burrow. Or, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'un quelconque Harry Grant dans nos archives.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé. C'était tellement facile qu'il en regretterait presque d'avoir cambriolé la demeure de Burrow pour le faire tomber.

− Ai-je l'air d'avoir un accent, franchement ? lança-t-il.

− Quel est le rapport ? répliqua froidement Burrow.

− Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais cherché à rejoindre l'Angleterre parce que l'anglais est la seule langue que je sache parler ? demanda Harry. Vous imaginez réellement que j'aurais réussi à leur faire croire que j'étais norvégien, alors que je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de cette langue ?

− Alors, où êtes-vous né ? interrogea Burrow d'un ton impérieux.

Le silence accueillit la question de Burrow, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena comprenne que Harry ne répondrait pas – ou que lui-même n'en connaissait pas la réponse.

− Nous sommes ici pour juger mon client pour les charges retenues contre lui, déclara-t-elle. Si vous souhaitez sa biographie, engagez un auteur et je vous promets qu'il vous la dédicacera. En attendant, pourrions-nous revenir à son procès, je vous prie ?

Quelques personnes rirent sous cape. Harry devinait que la grande beauté d'Elena jouait en sa faveur auprès d'un bon nombre de jeunes hommes célibataires ou désireux de se faire remarquer avant la rentrée à Poudlard – entrer au collège de sorcellerie en se promenant avec la nouvelle pourrait avoir un effet des plus appréciables.

Burrow, pour sa part, ne goûta pas du tout à l'humour sarcastique d'Elena, qu'il toisa avec davantage de colère.

− Très bien, dit-il. Intéressons-nous donc à la part de responsabilités du prévenu dans les évènements survenus à Massalia. Vous avez déclaré vous promener dans la région quand vous avez remarqué un groupe de sorciers faire son apparition devant le portail de Massalia, juste avant que des géants n'émergent de la forêt voisine. Comment un adolescent étranger peut-il s'être trouvé dans les parages le soir même où Massalia allait être attaquée ? Mais, ce qui me tracasse le plus, c'est comment ce même adolescent peut-il s'introduire dans Massalia alors que toutes les circonstances laissent à penser que les chances de survie sont quasi-nulles ?

− Ca s'appelle le courage, répondit Harry. Un jour, vous saurez peut-être quelle satisfaction grandiose on ressent quand on risque sa vie pour en sauver d'autres.

− Vous sous-entendez quoi, là ? s'écria Burrow, piqué au vif.

− Absolument rien, assura Elena. En revanche, quand je vous écoute, j'ai l'impression que vous considérez qu'il n'est pas normal qu'un sorcier se propose de risquer sa vie pour sauver celles d'enfants. Certes, mon client était à proximité de Massalia quand l'attaque a eu lieu, mais pourquoi se serait-il introduit dans le palais pour faire mine de sauver des gens, alors que les géants détruisaient la façade sans se soucier de savoir qui était derrière ?

− En fait, reprit Harry, je me demande pour quelle raison vous insistez sur l'épisode de Massalia. Me reprochez-vous d'avoir risqué ma vie pour en sauver d'autres ou bien est-ce pour être ressorti de Massalia vivant ?

Un grand silence s'installa, comme si tout le monde avait reçu une gifle. Burrow lui-même sembla pris de court, d'autant que plusieurs regards s'orientèrent dans sa direction tandis que les paroles d'Elena et de Harry faisaient enfin leur effet dans les cerveaux des spectateurs.

Conscient que l'assemblée ne tolérerait pas que Burrow insiste sur le massacre de Massalia, celui-ci tripota d'un geste colérique les papiers disposés sur le pupitre, jetant des regards assassins en direction des deux adolescents, l'air visiblement furieux. Sa rage grandissante, cependant, trouva un canalisateur lorsque vint le moment pour lui d'aborder les accusations qu'il avait lui-même portées à l'intention de Harry, dont toutes étaient vraies.

− Visiblement, vous êtes pressés de terminer ce procès, déclara-t-il d'un ton malveillant. Eh bien soit, voyons s'il restera quelqu'un dans cette assemblée pour rire de vos remarques sarcastiques, Miss Möller. Votre « client » est coupable de violence à l'égard d'un employé du ministère et les témoins ne manquent pas…

− Personne ne nie ce que Grant a fait, admit Elena. Cependant, il faut comprendre sa situation.

− Sa situation ? grinça Burrow.

− Il échappe de peu à la mort, est soigné par un guérisseur puis tout à coup menotté, dit Elena. On l'emmène par Portoloin au ministère grec, pour qu'il soit transféré en Grande-Bretagne puis conduit dans le bureau du directeur du Service de la Justice magique internationale.

− Je ne vois pas très bien où est le problème ! lança Burrow d'un ton méprisant.

Elena eut un sourire en coin, plus goguenarde que jamais.

− Le problème s'appelle « le protocole », comme celui établit dans le Code international des mages et sorciers, le code que vous devez sans doute connaître par cœur compte tenu de votre poste, répondit Elena. Tout étranger qui ferait l'objet d'un transfert doit être reconnu par le ministère destinataire… Or, à moins que je ne me trompe, dix minutes ont passé depuis le début du procès et vous avez cinq bonnes d'entre elles à nous bassiner avant tous les mystères entourant l'identité de Grant.

− Il y avait urgence, protesta Burrow d'un ton glacial.

− Urgence ? répéta Elena en haussant un sourcil hautain. Massalia était déjà détruite, les responsables avaient fui depuis près d'une heure. Quelle urgence y avait-il à transférer Grant ? Vous avez pris quatre mois pour transférer Atal Nerhu, un anglais d'origine indienne, et l'auteur de l'assassinat d'un diplomate britannique envoyé en Italie pour partager des renseignements confidentiels sur les Mangemorts avec le ministère italien. Ce transfert-ci était bien plus urgent que celui de Grant, car Nerhu avait possédé les documents pendant trois jours…

L'anecdote était un véritable coup de massue pour Burrow, qui s'attirait des regards plus intenses qu'auparavant. Il semblait évident, désormais, que la précipitation du transfert de Harry Grant dissimulait une part d'ombres que le directeur du Service de la Justice magique internationale était le seul à connaître. Au sein du Magenmagot, des sorciers et des sorcières commençaient également à soupçonner quelque chose, mais Burrow reprit contenance :

− J'ai réagi instantanément, c'est tout ! se défendit-il. Mon homologue grec m'a appelé pour m'annoncer une des nouvelles les plus improbables qui soit, à savoir la destruction de Massalia, et qu'un ressortissant anglais était sur les lieux pendant l'attaque. Je n'allais quand même pas dire à cet homme de le garder dans son ministère pendant quelques mois, le temps que je finisse ce dont je m'occupais déjà !

Mais au moins une personne, au sein du Magenmagot, considéra que Burrow parlait dans le vide. Absorbée dans la pénombre qui enveloppait les gradins les plus hauts, elle adressa un signe à l'attention d'un Auror posté à côté de la lourde porte. Celui-ci parut marquer une légère hésitation, mais obéit finalement et s'avança pour libérer les poignets de Harry des chaînes qui les retenaient prisonniers.

− Il n'empêche qu'il m'a attaqué ! rugit Burrow.

Harry ne lui accorda aucune importance, massant ses poignets légèrement endoloris. Une curieuse sensation était venue se répandre dans ses doigts depuis qu'il avait été relâché. Il avait d'abord pensé à un afflux de sang que les chaînes auraient maintenu dans ses poignets, mais la sensation était différente. C'était comme si sa peau appelait, ou répondait à l'appel, au contact du bois de sa baguette magique.

Ecartant cette étrange idée de son esprit, il se leva de son fauteuil puis s'avança tranquillement vers la tribune du premier rang en glissant les mains dans ses poches d'un air tout à fait désinvolte. Il sentit, derrière lui, les Aurors postés de chaque côté de la lourde porte se redresser légèrement, soupçonnant visiblement un mauvais coup. Des centaines d'yeux suivaient le trajet de Harry dans le plus grand silence, mais celui-ci ne portait son attention que sur une personne : Bartemius Croupton.

− Reculez ! aboya Burrow, l'air méfiant.

Harry s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre du pupitre, lorsque plusieurs baguettes magiques commencèrent à sortir.

− C'est votre dernière chance, Mr Croupton, dit Harry aussi bas que possible.

− Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Croupton, perplexe.

− Que j'ai en ma possession des documents qui provoqueront un scandale phénoménale, dit Harry. Coupez court à ce procès grotesque et vous en réduirez l'effet. Persistez et le ministère connaîtra une crise mémorable.

Croupton l'observa attentivement. Harry pensait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Croupton : d'un côté, il pouvait décider de poursuivre le procès pour prouver aux spectateurs et à la presse qu'il menait une politique très droite, honnête et transparente. D'un autre, il pouvait ajourner le procès pour étudier ces documents et s'attirer la reconnaissance des hautes sphères du ministère de la Magie. La grande question était : croyait-il Harry ou non ?

− La communauté sorcière a le droit de connaître ces documents, déclara-t-il alors.

− Soit, dit Harry.

Reculant, il sortit les mains de ses poches, la minuscule liasse de parchemins coincée entre deux doigts.

− Je ne connais pas la carrière de Gabriel Burrow, avoua-t-il à l'assemblée. En revanche, je connais au moins un épisode de sa carrière, celui de l'incarcération à Azkaban d'un journaliste français qui s'étonnait de la croissance fulgurante de la fortune de Burrow…

Harry le savait, cette seule anecdote lui garantissait déjà un soutien de la presse. Même sans connaître le reporter français incarcéré, les journalistes présents dans le cachot accepteraient mal que l'un de leurs confrères étrangers ait été jeté dans une cellule d'Azkaban pour avoir trop enquêté sur les sources de revenus de Burrow. Ce dernier, hors de lui, parut hésiter entre protester contre ces accusations « diffamatoires » ou saisir sa baguette magique et réduire Harry au silence.

Etrangement, la sensation qui parcourait les doigts de Harry s'intensifia légèrement, comme si sa main sentait un danger pointer le bout de son nez et désirait retrouver sa baguette pour lui permettre de se défendre. Harry chassa cette pensée de son esprit : il était peu probable que Burrow tente quoi que ce soit devant autant de témoins.

− Je connais les raisons pour lesquelles mon transfert depuis la Grèce a été aussi rapide, annonça Harry. Pendant la bataille de Massalia, j'ai commis l'erreur d'avouer à l'un des assaillants que je connaissais le motif de l'assaut donné sur l'école. J'ignore lesquels, mais les moyens de communication de ce groupuscule sont très rapides. Les charges retenues contre moi sont réelles, je le reconnais, mais il serait intéressant que nous nous penchions sur le cas de Gabriel Burrow avant…

Il lança un regard circulaire à l'assemblée suspendue à ses lèvres.

− Combien d'entre vous ont entendu parler du Culte de l'Ombre ?


	17. Rouge, le sauveur

Mauvaise stratégie, semblait-il. Certes, la question de Harry avait plongé le cachot dans un silence assourdissant, mais les esprits stupéfaits commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits et à mesurer toute la fantaisie du sous-entendu. De toute évidence, personne ne croyait en l'existence du Culte de l'Ombre, mais le scepticisme général n'eut pas le moindre effet sur l'attitude ou le moral de Harry. Seuls les journalistes, en réalité, paraissaient intéresser par la question et le raisonnement à venir du prévenu.

− Le Culte de… ? s'esclaffa Burrow d'un rire forcé. Vous êtes grotesque ! Tout le monde sait que c'est un mythe complètement farfelu…

− Créé neuf siècles auparavant dans une petite auberge paumée dans une forêt probablement germanique, acheva Harry. Et organisée par un certain Lothar.

Le sourire mi-moqueur, mi-malveillant, de Burrow se figea sur ses lèvres, ses petits yeux brillants s'ouvrant d'un coup sous l'effet de la stupeur.

− Croyez-moi sur parole ou non, reprit Harry, mais je suis l'une des personnes les plus mieux placées pour savoir que les légendes se basent sur des faits avérés. Les preuves de l'existence du Culte de l'Ombre ne sont certes pas exploitables ou crédibles, mais cette organisation existe bel et bien. Elle a même infiltré tous les secteurs, depuis l'établissement hôtelier le plus modeste jusqu'aux hautes sphères d'une institution politique.

− Ridicule ! s'exclama Burrow d'un ton féroce. Néanmoins, nous savons à présent que ce n'est pas Azkaban que vous méritez, mais Ste Mangouste.

Harry l'ignora, parcourant l'espace entre les tribunes et le fauteuil, son regard parcourant la tribune gauche où les journalistes assistaient au procès.

− Lequel d'entre vous fait partie de _La Gazette du sorcier _? demanda Harry.

D'innombrables sourcils se haussèrent, mais Burrow semblait avoir anticipé la question :

− Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à interroger les spectateurs ! tonna-t-il.

− En réalité, il a parfaitement le droit de poser des questions, intervint Elena d'une voix lasse. Dans la mesure où ces questions sont censées étayer son raisonnement.

− Ce qui n'est pas le cas ! protesta Burrow.

− Bien sûr que c'est le cas et vous le savez parfaitement, répliqua Harry d'un ton brusque. Le rédacteur-en-chef a lui-même sa carte d'adhérant au Culte de l'Ombre et c'est la raison pour laquelle aucune ligne n'a été publiée sur les hommes et les femmes qui ont lancé l'assaut sur Massalia, comme en témoigne l'édition sur l'enquête menée sur le désastre de Massalia !

Le silence, encore, tandis que les lecteurs de _La Gazette du sorcier _fouillaient dans leurs mémoires la trace d'une ligne sur le groupuscule humain ayant attaqué Massalia. Lentement, les murmures commencèrent à s'élever, puis tout le monde se tut lorsqu'un journaliste se leva après une hésitation.

− Je suis Winston Cunningham, journaliste de _La Gazette du sorcier_, annonça-t-il. J'ai participé à cette enquête à Massalia et je confirme que des lignes ont bien été écrites sur les sorciers, mais le rédacteur-en-chef a estimé que les informations n'étaient pas assez riches pour les publier.

− Vous voyez ! s'écria Burrow en montrant Harry d'un ton théâtral.

Harry leva la main dans laquelle ses doigts serraient étroitement la liasse de parchemins récupérée chez Burrow.

− Vous ne les reconnaissez pas, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Burrow. Votre arrogance vous a aveuglé et vous en paierez irrémédiablement le prix. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais cambrioler votre manoir pour y dérober de vulgaires babioles ? Je ne les ai pas lues, je le reconnais, mais je ne doute pas un instant que la personne qui les lira vous regardera d'un tout autre œil.

Le teint blafard de Burrow provoqua une nouvelle vague de murmures dans les gradins, y compris ceux occupés par les sorciers et les sorcières du Magenmagot. Même sans connaître le contenu des lettres, l'expression de leur collègue semblait les convaincre que leur soutien ne devait plus être gaspillé, d'autant que les évènements étaient en train de prendre une tournure très désagréable.

La démangeaison qui titillait les doigts de Harry s'intensifia à un point tel qu'il lui sembla avoir sa baguette dans la main mais, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, celle-ci était toujours vide.

− Apportez-moi ces lettres ! lança la vieille sorcière assise à côté de Burrow.

Celui-ci sembla tout à coup scintiller à la lueur des torches, alors que son front se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. L'air paniqué, il fit bondir son regard dans toutes les directions, s'attardant particulièrement sur la porte et la liasse de parchemins que Harry acheminait d'un pas serein vers la vieille sorcière à l'air revêche.

Soudain, il y eut une exclamation de protestations dans l'une des tribunes latérales. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années, qui tira sa baguette magique et décocha une longue flamme vers Harry, dont les doigts se crispèrent brutalement. Comme par enchantement, sa baguette magique apparut dans la paume de sa main, mais il n'eut pas à intervenir : un éclair de lumière frappa le feu ardent destiné à incendier la liasse – ou à brûler vif Harry.

Le sortilège et la flamme se neutralisèrent instantanément, mais l'agresseur n'eut pas le temps de le savoir : l'une des personnes assises dans la tribune opposée avait réagi au quart de tour, projetant un jet rouge feu qui frappa le kamikaze à la poitrine et le stupéfixa. Profitant de l'agitation générale, Harry glissa sa baguette dans une manche de sa veste et poursuivit son chemin en soutenant le regard hargneux de Burrow, visiblement très contrarié que la tentative de son probable acolyte ait échoué.

− SILENCE ! beugla Croupton en martelant le pupitre avec le marteau.

Les Aurors postés de chaque côté de la lourde porte se précipitaient déjà dans les tribunes pour récupérer le jeune homme, qu'ils transportèrent à l'extérieur du cachot pour le confier à leurs collègues. Lorsqu'ils furent revenus à leurs postes, le silence était revenu, rompu par des murmures fébriles et une atmosphère ouvertement suspicieuse vis-à-vis de Burrow, que plusieurs personnes surveillaient d'un œil vigilant. Harry aperçut même Croupton sortir sa baguette magique discrètement pour la pointer dans le dos de Burrow, visiblement méfiant.

Harry parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant de la main tendue de la vieille sorcière, qui agrandit la liasse d'un coup de baguette magique. Frémissant, Burrow donnait très clairement l'impression d'hésiter : lui fallait-il sauter sur sa collègue pour lui arracher les parchemins ou devait-il essayer de prendre la fuite ? Son attitude n'échappait à personne. Dans les tribunes latérales, les spectateurs paraissaient assister à un match de tennis, leurs yeux allant de Burrow à sa vieille collègue, dont le visage fripé ne cessait de se transformer au rythme des expressions que la lecture des parchemins lui inspirait.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle paraissait plus pâle, mais ce fut d'une voix nette qu'elle prit la parole :

− Je demande la mise aux arrêts de Gabriel Burrow, déclara-t-elle.

Un grand brouhaha résonna dans le cachot, mais personne ne tenta de ramener le silence à coup de marteau sur le pupitre. Vaincu, Burrow sembla sur le point de perdre l'équilibre. S'accrochant au pupitre, il lança un regard noir vers les Aurors qui s'approchaient d'un pas vif, à peine étonné par les paroles de la sorcière.

− Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, Grant, cracha Burrow.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Avec la souplesse d'un jeune homme de dix ans de moins, Burrow bondit par-dessus le pupitre en plongeant en même temps une main dans sa poche. Malgré la surveillance qu'il exerçait, Croupton ne fut pas assez rapide. Le sortilège qu'il décocha dans le sursaut que lui provoqua la soudaine mobilité de Burrow manqua largement sa cible.

Avant que ses pieds n'aient retouché le sol, Burrow extirpait la main de sa poche. Fermement serré par ses doigts aux jointures blanchies, un petit globe de verre apparemment rempli de fumée. Petite globe qu'il lâcha dès que la terre ferme réapparut sous ses pieds. S'écrasant en mille morceaux contre la pierre dure, la sphère libéra un épais brouillard qui recouvrit tout l'espace du cachot quasi-instantanément. Aveuglés, les spectateurs poussèrent toutes sortes d'exclamations, tandis que Harry cherchait à percevoir la silhouette de Burrow à travers la brume.

Impossible. Il ne distinguait rien à plus de cinq centimètres, à l'exception d'un bref éclat rouge vif qui survint du côté des Aurors. S'élançant dans cette direction, Harry manqua de trébucher contre le corps d'un des Aurors, que Burrow avait stupéfixé. Luttant pour retrouver son équilibre, il faillit heurter le fauteuil tête la première, mais eut le bon réflexe de tendre les mains devant lui pour s'appuyer sur l'accoudoir et – enfin – se redresser. La porte du cachot se refermait au même moment dans un bruit presque inaudible, couvert par le vacarme des spectateurs.

Harry se précipita aussitôt dans la direction indiquée. C'était inutile, il le savait déjà : la fuite de Burrow annulait déjà toutes les charges retenues contre lui, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse filer Burrow. Maintenant que la guerre était ouvertement déclarée, il était capital qu'il marque un grand coup en neutralisant au moins Burrow, même si la perte de cet élément ne représenterait sûrement pas une tragédie pour le Culte.

Emergeant du brouillard, il heurta brutalement un Auror apparemment déconcerté par les évènements survenus à l'intérieur du cachot, mais qui retrouva aussitôt ses esprits dès qu'il reconnut le jeune homme qui lui venait de le bousculer. Attrapant Harry par le bras au moment où celui-ci, légèrement sonné, repartait dans sa course, il reçut en récompense un éclair de lumière qui jaillit de la brume et le projeta violemment dans le mur. Sans marquer un temps d'arrêt, Harry repartit à la poursuite de Burrow, mais ses espoirs s'amenuisaient rapidement.

Le trébuchement dans le cachot, ajouté au retard – même minime – de l'Auror, auraient permis à Burrow de filer par un ascenseur. Le temps que Harry les atteigne, le traître aurait déjà franchi les immenses portes d'or. Malgré cela, Harry ne ralentit pas, passant la grille de fer puis gravissant une volée de marches à grandes enjambées pour finalement atterrir dans le couloir menant au département des mystères. Où il découvrit que ses prévisions étaient presque correctes.

Au moment où il se tourna vers les ascenseurs, en effet, les portes d'une cabine se refermaient sur un Burrow qui n'avait probablement jamais autant jubilé. Malgré sa discréditation et son nouveau statut de traitre, l'idée d'avoir échappé aux autorités paraissait le remplir de bonheur – mais Harry n'avait pas encore abandonné. Pressant avec colère l'un des boutons d'appel, il s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur sans cesser de s'imaginer l'ascension de Burrow vers l'atrium.

Au moment où son propre ascenseur s'ébranla, Harry imagina Burrow se précipiter hors de sa cabine pour foncer vers les immenses portes d'or séparant l'atrium du hall des ascenseurs. La seule chance qu'il restait à Harry était qu'un flot massif d'employés franchisse au même moment les portes et retarde, voire repousse, Burrow. La voix féminine et froide annonça alors :

− Atrium.

La grille d'or ouvragé coulissa, libérant le passage à Harry qui réalisa avec colère l'absence totale d'employés du ministère devant sa cabine. Sortant de l'ascenseur en pointant sa baguette magique vers l'immense ouverture, au cas où Burrow aurait eu dans l'idée de l'attendre pour l'attaquer par surprise, Harry aperçut le fugitif dépasser les statues dorées de la Fontaine de la Fraternité d'un pas vif. De toute évidence, Burrow ne souhaitait pas s'attirer la curiosité du vigile-sorcier.

_Dernière chance, _s'énerva Harry en visant soigneusement. De sa baguette magique jailli un éclair de lumière qui fendit les airs et frappa Burrow entre les omoplates, juste avant que celui-ci n'amorce un demi-tour avec la ferme intention de transplaner. Soumis aux effets du maléfice d'Entrave, le fugitif parut brutalement ralentir chacun des mouvements qu'il exécuta, tandis que Harry s'élançait de toute la puissance de ses jambes vers lui. C'était l'idée la plus stupide, la plus suicidaire, qu'il eût jamais mise en application, mais il savait que c'était une chance qu'il lui fallait saisir à tout prix.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le champ de vision de Burrow, Harry vit ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur s'agrandir un peu plus, cette fois-ci d'effroi. De toute évidence, le fugitif avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait et regrettait sûrement déjà d'avoir sous-estimé la puissance des jambes de Harry, qui se jeta au sol pour échapper à un sort du sorcier-vigile apparemment convaincu qu'un éminent membre du ministère de la Magie se faisait agresser. Harry n'aurait pu espérer meilleure intervention : dans son plongeon, il glissa sur le parquet ciré à la perfection et n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour saisir la cheville de Burrow.

Une seconde plus tard à peine, les deux sorciers plongeaient dans l'obscurité totale du transplanage. Harry n'était pas certain que son maléfice d'Entrave résiste au voyage, mais il était au moins parvenu à rattraper Burrow pour découvrir quelle retraite il s'apprêtait à rejoindre. _Encore faut-il que je survive pour aller le raconter, _songea-t-il, conscient des risques que son projet comportait.

La lumière d'un soleil étincelant réapparut en même temps qu'une brise tiède. Harry, étalé dans l'herbe grasse du pré où Burrow les avait fait transplaner, lâcha immédiatement prise pour rouler sur le côté. Il l'aperçut un instant très bref : un éclair de lumière verte qui s'écrasa à l'endroit précis où il s'était tenu lorsqu'ils avaient émergé des ténèbres du transplanage. Burrow paraissait avoir changé de destination au dernier moment, ou bien il avait tout de suite prévu d'apparaître ici pour réfléchir à la suite des évènements…

Se redressant, Harry leva sa baguette magique juste à temps pour dévier un nouveau maléfice moins mortel, mais probablement tout aussi cruel. Apparemment, Burrow considérait que tuer l'auteur de ses malheurs serait un peu trop « gentil », comme en témoignaient son expression enragée et ses regards brûlants de haine.

− Vous ne souriez plus ? s'étonna faussement Harry.

Les quelques affrontements qui l'avaient opposé à Lord Voldemort, dans une autre vie, lui avaient appris qu'une stratégie basée sur « la croissance d'une colère » pouvait se révéler beaucoup plus salvatrice qu'un simple duel – il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cette stratégie, très efficace contre Voldemort, l'était tout autant contre Burrow, dont la baguette magique cracha un nouveau jet de lumière rouge qui manqua Harry.

− Je vais vous tuer, Grant, cracha Burrow. Mais vous me supplierez avant de vous porter le coup de grâce, faîtes-moi confiance là-dessus !

Les deux baguettes magiques se levèrent au même moment. Un trait rouge feu jaillit du côté de Harry, tandis que Burrow faisait à nouveau appel à un Doloris pour appuyer ses dires. Les deux sorts se heurtèrent à mi-parcours et parurent se combattre l'un l'autre pendant un court instant, jusqu'à ce que l'éclair de Stupéfixion de Harry écrase le Sortilège Impardonnable pour poursuivre son chemin vers Burrow. Pris au dépourvu, celui-ci esquiva à grand-peine mais ne contre-attaqua pas.

Harry sentit aussitôt sa vigilance augmenter. L'absence de réponse de Burrow ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, mais son expression étrange, indéchiffrable, ne présageait rien de bon. La méfiance s'accentua davantage lorsque l'ex-directeur du Service de la Justice magique internationale porta son regard sur la baguette de Harry comme s'il lui trouvait tout à coup un intérêt particulier. L'air bizarre de Burrow se transforma alors, mélange improbable d'une avidité cupide et d'une incrédulité réjouie.

− La baguette de Pélops… murmura Burrow pour lui-même.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette baguette va m'attirer des ennuis ? _maugréa intérieurement Harry, qui sentit une nouvelle énergie naître à travers le regard de Burrow. Qui était Pélops, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il semblait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement entrer dans la catégorie des « objets recherchés par le Culte de l'Ombre » ou, tout au moins, convoitée par Burrow.

Celui-ci émergea de sa léthargie en un battement de cils. Battement de cils au cours duquel sa baguette se leva de nouveau pour décocher un éclair de lumière vers Harry, qui manqua à son tour d'être touché. Sautant sur le côté, il dut se pencher au moment de l'atterrissage en voyant lui foncer dessus un nouveau maléfice. Burrow paraissait avoir brusquement gagné en vitesse, en précision et en volonté.

Déviant une nouvelle tentative, Harry contre-attaqua et vit son sortilège faire disparaître celui de Burrow lorsque les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le fugitif ne se laissa pas surprendre et esquiva avec un grand calme, avant de repartir à l'attaque : dans un ronflement crépitant, une flamme verte fendit les airs pour se ruer sur Harry, qui se laissa légèrement surprendre. Il ne connaissait pas ce maléfice qui, à sa grande surprise, ne se différenciait d'un serpent que par son apparence.

Brillant et informe, le maléfice rampait dans les airs comme un serpent ondulerait vers une proie. Harry lança un sortilège au hasard, mais la flamme vert bouteille l'esquiva aisément en élargissant ses ondulations. Si Harry put constater que l'invocation de Burrow était dotée d'une intelligence propre, il remarqua également qu'elle n'avait pas des yeux partout lorsqu'un trait de lumière violette vint la frapper de plein fouet pour la faire disparaître dans un panache de fumée noire.

− QUOI ? rugit Burrow.

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque, succédant au premier sortilège mystère, un autre éclair lumineux vint le frapper à la poitrine et le projeter dans les airs comme une vulgaire poupée. Indifférent au vol plané de Burrow – qu'il entendit malgré tout atterrir violemment un peu plus loin –, Harry tourna un regard méfiant en direction des monticules qui jalonnaient le pré.

Perché au sommet de l'un d'eux, un homme vêtu d'une élégante robe rouge brodée de symboles complexes au fil d'or s'avançait d'un pas tranquille en glissant sa baguette magique dans un petit étui accroché à sa ceinture. L'air de rien, il poursuivit sa route malgré l'hésitation de Harry à brandir sa baguette. Il avait déjà vu des broderies très semblables, sur les robes blanches des Maîtres mineurs du Culte de l'Ombre. L'individu, cependant, paraissait ne manifester aucune hostilité à son égard…

− Vous êtes soit inconscient, soit courageux, déclara l'homme en passant devant Harry sans s'arrêter.

S'accroupissant au-dessus du corps inanimé de Burrow, l'homme consulta brièvement le rythme cardiaque de sa victime comme s'il demeurait un risque mortel depuis l'impact avec le sortilège – un risque mortel provoqué par le maléfice, et non la chute.

− Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry sans bouger.

L'homme parut tout de suite comprendre que Harry ne posait pas la question vis-à-vis de sa remarque.

− Je pourrais vous le dire, si vous ne mettiez pas les membres du Culte dans le même panier, répondit-il. Vous ne semblez pas savoir que plus une organisation est grande, plus elle est divisée. C'est également le cas du Culte. Je fais partie de l'opposition… ou plutôt, ce qu'il en reste.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry, intrigué.

Le « Penseur » se redressa, apparemment assuré de la « bonne » santé de Burrow.

− Vous avez participé à la défense de Massalia, vous savez quel genre d'ordres peut donner le Grand Seigneur et le nombre de mes frères prêt à les exécuter, lui fit remarquer l'homme. Nous ne faisons aucun vœu de solitude en entrant au Culte : plusieurs de mes frères ont des enfants, des neveux ou des nièces. Certains ont suivi les ordres, d'autres ont refusé…

− Et ça n'a pas plu au Grand Seigneur, acheva Harry.

Il avait été naïf, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il aurait dû se douter que les agents du Culte de l'Ombre n'étaient ni des personnes asociales, ni des meurtriers en puissance. Pour garantir sa sécurité au sein même de l'organisation, le Grand Seigneur avait besoin de s'entourer de personnes saines d'esprit, parfois même fanatiques. Recruter des criminels – et uniquement des criminels – aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux pour le Culte, comme pour lui.

− Appartenir à une société secrète peut donner d'étranges idées à ses nouvelles recrues, ajouta l'homme. Lorsque ces personnes n'ont rien d'autre que l'organisation la plus discréditée, elle devient leur famille, leur religion. S'il existe une frontière très mince entre la croyance et le fanatisme, cette frontière n'est pas plus épaisse au sein d'un organisme aussi vaste et discret que le Culte.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il ne parvenait pas très bien à s'imaginer l'impact que pouvait avoir l'intégration à une société secrète, mais il n'oubliait pas le dévouement aveugle de Bellatrix Lestrange pour Lord Voldemort.

− Qu'allez-vous faire de Burrow ? demanda Harry.

− L'interroger, répondit l'homme. Notre rébellion contre les agissements du Grand Seigneur ne nous permet plus d'accéder aux informations les plus confidentielles, malgré nos frères encore implantés dans le Culte. Burrow ne peut prétendre avoir occupé un poste important au sein de la Fraternité, mais il pourrait quand même nous dire à quoi rime l'afflux massif de nos frères étrangers en Grande-Bretagne.

− L'Œil de Cronos, suggéra Harry.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques secondes.

− Je pencherais pour quelque chose d'encore plus important, avoua-t-il. Contrairement à l'idée reçue, le Culte est rarement concentré sur la recherche des reliques et des artefacts que le monde de la magie peut offrir, sauf si son Grand Seigneur du moment en décide autrement. En neuf siècles, nous n'en avons passé que trois à effectuer ces recherches. La plupart des trésors que nous avons amassés ont atterri dans nos mains par hasard.

− Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que l'Œil de Cronos ? demanda Harry, curieux.

L'homme haussa les épaules d'un air qui n'engageait à rien.

− Pour le savoir, il nous faudrait interroger le Grand Seigneur lui-même ou… dit-il avant de s'interrompre. Enfin bref, vous devriez retourner au ministère de la Magie obtenir votre acquittement officiel. Dîtes-leur juste que des renforts ont secouru Burrow et que vous avez dû vous enfuir.

Le Penseur se pencha pour attraper le poignet de Burrow, puis tous deux disparurent. Harry ne parvint même pas à s'étonner de l'étonnante capacité du Penseur à transplaner sans remuer un orteil – toutes ses pensées répétaient encore et encore la phrase inachevée du sorcier, qui paraissait avoir estimé en avoir assez dit. _« Il faut interroger le Grand Seigneur lui-même ou… »_

« Ou… » quoi ?


	18. Un futur camarade

− Harry Grant acquitté ! cria le jeune vendeur de journaux. Prix spécial pour une édition encore plus spéciale ! 2 Noises et vous saurez tout du déshonneur de Gabriel Burrow !

Jamais _Le Sorcier informé_ ne s'était aussi bien vendu. Embauché pour le mois en attendant la reprise des cours et le confinement au sein de l'enceinte de Poudlard, le jeune homme parcourait la grand-rue de Pré-au-Lard, jouant de toute la puissance et de l'endurance de ses poumons. Les Noises pleuvaient comme des gouttes d'eau une nuit d'orage, les passants se désintéressaient totalement de leur lèche-vitrines dès qu'ils entendaient « Burrow » et les poches du vendeur commençaient à devenir aussi lourdes que les trois bourses déjà pleines de bronze.

A l'instar du _Chicaneur_, _Le Sorcier informé_ recevait généralement une critique défavorable de la société sorcière britannique. La raison en était « légitime » : l'hebdomadaire s'inspirait allègrement des tabloïds moldus. Secrets, scandales et rumeurs nourrissaient les pages du _Sorcier informé_ sans que les informations ne soient authentifiées, ce qui engendrait régulièrement une totale confusion lorsque l'une de ses cibles apportait la preuve que toutes les accusations portées à son encontre étaient fausses.

Il y avait toutefois une chose que l'on ne pouvait reprocher au _Sorcier informé _: sa réactivité. Le vendeur n'avait jamais travaillé pour un journal, mais il se souvenait encore très bien d'avoir été stupéfait par le procédé magique et astucieux que les reporters utilisaient pour se communiquer les informations importantes. Il suffisait d'un tout petit parchemin soumis à un sortilège de Protéiforme et chaque mot inscrit dessus se transférait automatiquement sur une autre page étroitement surveillée au siège du journal.

Ainsi, à peine une heure et demie après l'acquittement de Harry Grant, _Le Sorcier informé _envoyait ses vendeurs aux quatre coins du pays pour renseigner la communauté sorcière sur les derniers évènements. Gareth Pullman se félicitait d'avoir été embauché cet été : l'année précédente, l'un des amis de son frère aîné avait occupé ce même poste pour s'y ennuyer durant deux mois. Lui, il rencontrait énormément de gens, les écoutait échanger quelques idées, répondait aux questions suspicieuses de potentiels clients sceptiques, etc. Oui, Gareth Pullman avait choisi la meilleure année pour postuler – et être embauché – au _Sorcier informé._

Gareth ne regrettait qu'une seule chose, en vérité : l'absence totale d'étudiants de Poudlard. Les passants jetaient un œil à la une, payaient puis s'éloignaient, alors que lui-même mourait d'envie de discuter de cette édition pour le moins déconcertante. C'était surtout Harry Grant qui le perturbait : après plus d'une semaine d'excuses venues du ministère dans le retard de la publication du portrait-robot de l'ancien fugitif, sa photographie apparaissait sur la deuxième page du journal. Or, Gareth connaissait très bien ce visage : c'était celui de James Potter !

Gareth connaissait très bien James Potter : ils étaient non seulement dans la même classe, mais ils se retrouvaient aussi sur le terrain de Quidditch à l'occasion du championnat. Pendant un moment, lors de leur sixième année, ils avaient même été rivaux dans la conquête du cœur de Lily Evans, mais Gareth avait finalement tourné la page en comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre chance avec.

Emergeant de ses pensées, Gareth remarqua qu'il atteignait l'extrémité de la grand-rue. Réajustant son sac, il prit une profonde inspiration et repartit dans la direction opposée pour retraverser Pré-au-Lard, lorsqu'il se figea. Un homme se tenait juste devant lui et lui tendait les deux Noises que coûtait le journal. Ravi de pouvoir alléger son fardeau, Gareth fit l'échange. Le sorcier s'éloigna sans un mot en direction de la vitrine de Derviche&Bang mais adressa, en chemin, un léger signe de tête à un autre homme.

Gareth fronça les sourcils. Si le lecteur ne démontrait aucun signe particulier, l'homme qu'il salua paraissait bien moins naturel. Il flânait de boutique en boutique, sans trop s'éloigner de Derviche&Bang, dont il surveillait avec beaucoup d'attention la porte d'entrée. Le sorcier armé du journal entra dans le magasin en coinçant l'édition du _Sorcier informé_ sous son bras.

Il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'Aurors : Gareth connaissait certaines méthodes des Aurors et se promener ainsi dans la rue n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Plus probable, il pouvait s'agir de la brigade magique – Gareth reprit son chemin, conscient que les choses risquaient de mal tourner. Si la brigade magique ne pouvait prétendre avoir la même notoriété que les Aurors, elle comptait à son palmarès de nombreuses violences. En témoignait l'article par dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, en début d'année : trois sorciers de la brigade magique avaient déraciné un arbre et détruit les portes et les fenêtres d'une maison pour arrêter un simple escroc.

Gareth détenait beaucoup d'informations sur la brigade magique, notamment grâce à son oncle qui intervenait de nombreuses fois auprès des témoins moldus pour recueillir leurs dépositions et procéder à un effacement de leurs souvenirs relatifs aux évènements magiques. Un Oubliator sans grande ambition, mais un narrateur formidable et captivant qui trouvait toujours une anecdote intéressante à raconter à son seul neveu.

Poursuivant son trajet, Gareth lança quelques coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, au cas où la situation évoluerait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mise à part l'apparition de deux autres personnes aux attitudes suspicieuses, il n'y avait apparemment eu aucun mouvement. Pourtant, c'était la distance idéale pour assister à une arrestation – ou à une bavure. Si Gareth s'éloignait encore un peu trop, il risquait de manquer l'essentiel. Toutefois, quelque chose vint détourner son attention.

Il venait d'atteindre le magasin de Gaichiffon quand son regard saisit le transplanage d'une silhouette familière à proximité de l'entrée de La Plume Magique. Gareth n'avait jamais mis un pied dans cette librairie, dont on disait que le gérant ne vendait que des livres inintéressants. Pour la petite anecdote, la brigade magique avait dû mener une enquête sur Nicolas et le contenu de ses bouquins après que plusieurs habitants de Pré-au-Lard y aient vu des sortes de manuels « pour fabriquer des délinquants et des criminels ». Une centaine de livres avaient été retirés et la « réputation » de La Plume Magique entachée.

Cependant, au moins une personne ne rencontrait aucun état d'âme à pénétrer dans la librairie de Nicolas : Harry Grant lui-même. Gareth le reconnut assez facilement, mais la ressemblance de Grant et de Potter le stupéfia plus que jamais. Ils étaient quasiment identiques : aussi grands, aussi minces, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes oreilles, les mêmes traits faciaux… On aurait dit des jumeaux. Toutefois, si Gareth reconnut aisément Grant, ce fut grâce à la description vestimentaire offerte dans l'article du _Sorcier informé_.

Gareth s'approcha innocemment de la librairie, s'imaginant déjà la popularité qu'il gagnerait s'il parvenait à être le premier ami de Grant à Poudlard ! Il serait l'ami d'une célébrité mais, pour la première fois, il s'attirerait toute l'attention d'Emily Schopper : la ravissante Poufsouffle méprisait le ministère, les modes, les « standards ». Si la jeune femme découvrait que Gareth était l'ami de Grant, victime d'un ministère corrompu, elle poserait peut-être enfin les yeux sur lui…

Autre opportunité – et pas des moindres : l'or. S'il parvenait à obtenir une quelconque information sur Grant, son employeur trouverait peut-être intéressant de lui offrir une prime ! _Le Sorcier informé_ fonctionnait ainsi : de l'or, en échange d'une information exploitable ou suivant l'actualité. Gareth s'adossa au pan de mur séparant la petite librairie et Gaichiffon, l'oreille tendue :

− … jamais entendu parler, dit Nicolas, mais je dois bien avoir un livre sur les artefacts. Vous êtes quelqu'un des plus intrigants, vous savez ? Ca fait deux fois que vous venez dans mon magasin et c'est la seconde demande qui sort de l'ordinaire.

− Je suis souvent confronté à des situations peu ordinaires.

Gareth reconnut aussitôt la voix de James Potter, à quelques nuances près. Grant avait la voix aussi grave, mais il y avait quelque chose en moins. Il était de toute évidence beaucoup moins joyeux que Potter – pourtant, il venait tout juste d'être acquitté, il aurait dû être fou de bonheur…

− _Artefacts légendaires & autres bricoles magiques perdues_, annonça fièrement Nicolas. Ecrit en 1536 par l'une des aventurières les plus célèbres de l'Histoire, puis réédité en 1945 lorsque son descendant a découvert dans son grenier des pages qui ne figuraient pas dans l'original. Alors… La baguette de quoi, déjà ?

− Pélops.

− Pélops, Pélops… marmonna Nicolas d'un air songeur. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai déjà lu ce nom pendant la seule heure de retenue que j'ai reçue à Poudlard. Le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas apprécié que je ne rende pas mon devoir dans les temps, ajouté à cela que j'avais fait exploser mon chaudron pendant son cours… Le vieux bibliothécaire de l'époque m'a fait ranger tous les livres de la rangée « Histoire » par nom d'auteur… Une soirée mémorable !

Gareth ne manqua de prendre note de cette information. Pourquoi Grant s'intéressait-il à la baguette d'un sorcier ayant apparemment inscrit son nom dans l'Histoire ? Il se le demandait bien, mais il tenait enfin une information qui devrait intéresser la rédaction du _Sorcier informé._

− Je l'ai trouvée, dit Nicolas d'un ton jovial. Ah, voilà ! « _Des rares héros-sorciers de l'Antiquité connus, Pélops s'inscrit directement comme le plus impressionnant. Autour de quatorze-quinze ans, il aurait organisé la révolte et commandé la rébellion qui vainquît le Mage noir Carciérès, considéré par beaucoup comme l'un des sorciers les plus malfaisants qui aient jamais existé. La légende prétend que, pendant que les rebelles récupéraient toutes les richesses de Carciérès, depuis son or jusqu'aux femmes qu'il retenait prisonnières, Pélops ne ramassa que la baguette magique de l'Ennemi. Citons Artkantis, son frère : « _L'ennemi agonisait et implorait Pélops. Je ne m'y serais jamais préparé, mais Carciérès, après toutes les abominations qu'il avait commises, suppliait mon frère. Ce n'était pas pour sa vie, ni pour son trésor, ni pour les femmes qu'il avait enlevées et encore moins pour toutes les immondices qu'il avait crées, que le terrible Mage noir implorait. C'était pour sa précieuse baguette, depuis bien longtemps l'objet des convoitises de mon frère. »

_« Une baguette magique dont l'existence est encore et toujours contestée, en raison d'une incompatibilité entre ses divers composants. Artkantis lui attribuait une taille de 27, 9 centimètres, fabriquée dans un bois de Saule et contenant un authentique cheveu de domahr. Malgré les millénaires et les innombrables tentatives, toutefois, les fabricants de baguettes magiques du monde entier n'ont jamais réussi à reproduire une telle baguette. Arthurius Ollivander, spécialiste britannique en la matière, disait en 1758 : _« La baguette de Pélops n'existe pas. Pas dans cette composition farfelue et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que… »

La lecture s'acheva ici, interrompue par un éclair de lumière rouge qui effleura la poitrine de Gareth pour finir sa course contre le montant d'une des bibliothèques. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, déconcerté par la chance qu'il venait d'avoir, Gareth entendit à peine les hurlements stridents qui s'élevèrent un peu plus loin, suivis d'un grand fracas de verre brisé – la vitrine de Derviche&Bang venait d'exploser.

Grant sortit de la librairie d'un pas vif, sa baguette magique à la main, sans accorder le moindre regard à Gareth, qui reprit aussitôt contenance. Tournant la tête vers l'entrée du village, il aperçut les quatre individus aperçus un peu plus tôt. Ils encerclaient une silhouette encapuchonnée, droite et visiblement très sereine, vêtue d'une longue robe noire brodée au fil rouge vif d'un élégant méli-mélo d'arcs aux extrémités crochues. Grant s'arrêta un court instant, comme s'il jaugeait la situation, puis il repartit.

Hésitant un bref moment, Gareth déposa finalement son sac plein de journaux au sol puis emboîta le pas à Grant, en maintenant malgré tout une certaine distance. En temps normal, Gareth n'aurait pas bougé, mais c'était là une excellente occasion de se rapprocher de Grant – et de se faire une petite réputation de jeune homme courageux. Il était important de se démarquer des autres, à Poudlard… surtout quand on voulait attirer l'attention de la belle et convoitée Emily Schopper ! Et puis, Gareth ne se faisait pas trop de soucis : à six contre un, les choses devraient se passer rapidement et tranquillement.

Vingt secondes.

Il fallut vingt secondes à la silhouette encapuchonnée pour anéantir la certitude de Gareth. L'individu tourna les talons lorsque ses assaillants décochèrent quatre éclairs de lumière rouge dans sa direction. Redressant un peu sa propre baguette, le sorcier projeta un faisceau lumineux avant de disparaître. Son sortilège atteignit sa cible et lui offrit un vol plané qui s'interrompit brutalement contre l'enseigne d'un magasin, alors que le sorcier transplanait juste devant un autre de ses agresseurs.

Celui-ci, surpris par la proximité, sursauta en reculant, mais il s'effondra l'instant d'après tandis que ses derniers acolytes réagissaient mollement, visiblement décontenancés par la rapidité avec laquelle le sorcier avait mis K.O. leurs collègues. Les deux traits écarlates qui fusèrent vers la silhouette percutèrent une sorte de bouclier sans que celui-ci n'ait esquissé le moindre geste. Les sortilèges firent demi-tour, menaçants désormais leurs auteurs, alors que l'individu transplanait une nouvelle fois pour apparaître entre ses adversaires.

Les deux hommes, déconcentrés par leurs esquives de leurs propres sorts, mirent une seconde à réaliser l'erreur à ne pas commettre. En échappant à leurs attaques, ils avaient offert une faille dans leurs défenses – faille que leur cible exploita avec brio et décochant simultanément deux jets de lumière rouge feu qui mirent un terme au duel.

Gareth se figea, bouche bée. Si la rapidité du duel était étonnante, celle du sorcier l'était encore plus. En l'espace d'une seconde, il était parvenu à décocher deux sortilèges dirigés dans deux directions opposées – et avec autant de précision que s'il avait prit tout son temps pour viser correctement une cible immobile. Si Gareth s'était arrêté sous l'effet de l'incrédulité, Grant n'avait pas ralenti et se trouvait désormais à moins de dix mètres du sorcier.

Les spectateurs, pour la plupart retranchés dans les magasins ou collés aux façades, parurent hésiter à intervenir, soupçonnant comme Gareth que les quatre hommes aient appartenu à la brigade magique. La démonstration qu'il venait d'offrir assura cependant au sorcier une quasi-totale tranquillité. Quasi-totale car, si les spectateurs étaient réticents à l'idée de l'affronter malgré leur supériorité numérique, Harry Grant paraissait motivé à se retrouver en face de l'individu.

Celui-ci se retourna justement pour faire face à Grant, mais aucun des deux ne manifesta la moindre hostilité. De plus près, néanmoins, Gareth pouvait mieux distinguer la silhouette encapuchonnée, et plus particulièrement son menton pâle surmonté d'un sourire rare, indéchiffrable – un sourire qui, s'il avait été adressé à Gareth, aurait été une excellente raison pour ne pas s'approcher davantage. Grant, pourtant, paraissait y être indifférent, mais il ne rejoignit jamais le sorcier. Quand Grant fut à cinq mètres, l'individu se volatilisa subitement, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Son départ ne parut guère affecter la marche de Grant, qui ne se décida à ralentir qu'une fois à proximité de l'une des victimes du sorcier encapuchonné. Tandis qu'il les examinait une à une, se limitant à vérifier leur pouls, tous les magasins commencèrent à se vider de leurs occupants, qui se précipitèrent vers les quatre silhouettes inertes à grand renfort d'exclamations scandalisées. Retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes, Gareth pressa le pas pour retrouver Grant.

− Comment tu fais pour foncer comme ça ? lança-t-il en s'agenouillant devant l'homme le plus mal en point.

Grant leva des yeux vert émeraude sur lui, première réelle différence physique avec James Potter, puis il reporta son attention sur le visage ensanglanté du sorcier inconscient.

− Je ne risquais rien, répondit-il. Si ces quatre-là n'avaient pas provoqué l'autre, ils seraient encore debout. Mais, n'ayant pas manifesté la moindre hostilité, j'ai pu m'approcher sans devoir utiliser ma baguette… Ce ne sont pas des employés du ministère, ajouta Grant pour lui-même.

Gareth haussa les sourcils, surpris.

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il.

− L'argent moldu, indiqua Grant en indiquant le sol.

Gareth contourna le corps inanimé. Après avoir percuté le mur, l'homme était retombé d'une telle manière qu'il en avait perdu tout le contenu de ses poches, à présent éparpillé à côté de son flanc droit – et, probablement, sous son corps. Gareth ramassa une petite pièce ronde et argentée. Le portrait figé du profil d'un homme aux cheveux courts y était gravé, entouré d'inscriptions incompréhensibles, à l'exception d'un mot.

− C'est une couronne suédoise, annonça-t-il.

Grant hocha lentement la tête, le regard fixé sur le visage mal rasé du sorcier inconscient, lorsque de nombreuses protestations s'élevèrent de la foule réunie autour des trois autres sorciers. Ces trois derniers avaient été réveillés, et transpercèrent la foule pour rejoindre leur camarade blessé dans le but évident de le ramener avec eux. Il y eut, toutefois, un petit moment d'hésitation lorsque les regards de Grant et des trois individus se croisèrent. Gareth ne comprenait rien, mais il jurerait avoir vu l'un des inconnus resserrer sa prise sur sa baguette magique.

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent finalement en faisant signe à Gareth et à Grant de s'éloigner de leur camarade, que deux d'entre eux portèrent sur leurs épaules pendant que le dernier sortait d'une poche une boîte de conserve vide. Dès qu'ils eurent tous les quatre posé un doigt sur la boîte, ils se volatilisèrent sous les regards atterrés des spectateurs. Grant se redressa en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche, puis il s'éloigna d'un pas vif. A l'évidence, il profitait de la consternation des personnes présentes pour partir, avant que l'un d'eux ne le reconnaisse.

Pris au dépourvu, Gareth hésita un court instant, ramassa tous les effets personnels du sorcier blessé, puis se hâta de rattraper Grant.

− Au fait, je m'appelle Gareth Pullman.

− Harry Grant.

− Ouais, je suis au courant ! dit Gareth en riant. J'ai passé la dernière demi-heure à hurler ton nom pour vendre le journal auquel je travaille… Tu comptes aller à Poudlard ?

Grant lui lança un regard en biais, laissa échapper un infime soupir puis sembla finalement considérer qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour lui de participer à un dialogue, plutôt que de répondre comme un robot.

− Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

− Serdaigle, dit Gareth, ravi de l'évolution de la conversation. Tu joues au Quidditch ?

− J'y jouais, admit Grant d'un ton un peu plus chaleureux. Comme Attrapeur.

− Ah ! Ce serait génial que tu atterrisses à Serdaigle, parce que le nôtre est parti il y a deux ans et si je ne fais pas un changement à la rentrée, son remplaçant va se faire assassiner par toute ma maison. Je suis le Capitaine, donc, si jamais tu es tenté, n'hésite pas… enfin, si tu viens à Poudlard et que tu es envoyé à Serdaigle, bien sûr.

− Je m'en souviendrai.

Ils se séparèrent momentanément devant La Plume magique, Gareth récupérant son sac de journaux, Grant allant finalement acheter le livre qui l'intéressait. De toute évidence, Grant était quelqu'un de méfiant, mais Gareth n'y trouvait rien à redire : après les évènements survenus depuis l'attaque sur Massalia, Grant avait raison de ne pas faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Au moins, il était réceptif à un dialogue et, ça, Gareth s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Grant le retrouva une minute plus tard à l'extérieur, puis tous les deux prirent la direction des Trois Balais, sur le conseil avisé de Gareth, qui considérait qu'une conversation serait bien plus agréable autour d'une bièraubeurre.

− Au fait, il s'est passé quoi à la fin du procès ? demanda Gareth. L'article paru dans _Le Sorcier informé _ne nous renseigne pas sur les évènements survenus après la fuite de Burrow. On sait juste que tu es revenu au ministère et que Croupton t'a emmené dans son bureau pour parler, mais…

− Burrow s'est enfui, dit Grant. Et Croupton voulait simplement me présenter les excuses du ministère pour cette affaire.

Gareth sut aussitôt que Grant ne disait pas tout, mais il comprenait parfaitement. Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge des Trois Balais en silence. Privilégiant un maximum l'anonymat de Grant, Gareth lui désigna une table pour qu'il la prenne, pendant que lui-même se chargeait de commander les bièraubeurres auprès de la jolie Rosmerta. Chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher au succès qu'elle aurait aujourd'hui, si elle était encore à Poudlard. Beaucoup de garçons, en effet, n'allaient à Pré-au-Lard que pour la croiser, obtenir un sourire ou la reluquer…

− N'empêche, tu m'as bluffé tout à l'heure, reconnut Gareth en retrouvant Grant à leur table.

− Merci, dit Grant en récupérant sa bièraubeurre.

− Tu le connais, le mec qui les a mis K.O ? continua Gareth.

− Seulement de nom, répondit Grant. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais devant lui.

Gareth hocha légèrement la tête. L'avantage, avec Grant, c'était qu'il était franc : même s'il privilégiait les sous-entendus aux mots directs, il laissait clairement entendre qu'une conversation lui déplaisait par ses réponses et le ton vagues ou évasifs qu'il employait.

− C'est comment, Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

− Hmm… marmonna Gareth en réfléchissant. C'est changeant. Tu peux te lever un matin et passer l'une des plus belles journées de ta vie, comme tu peux vivre un véritable cauchemar. Marilyn Fisher t'en ferait une description remarquable, elle a un don pour raconter les choses, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur de la vulgarité verbale. Elle ne mâche pas ses mots…

Grant hocha la tête.

− De qui faut-il se méfier, selon toi ? reprit-il.

− Les Serpentard, dit Gareth d'un ton évident. Surtout les sixième et les septième année, ce sont les pires. Ils sont très en phase avec les idées des Mangemorts et mènent la vie dure aux enfants de Moldus qui leur déplaisent – et à ceux qui « déshonorent » la pureté du sang. Ils se tiennent tranquilles, en public, mais il ne vaut mieux pas aller dans les sous-sols, à moins d'avoir cours.

− Des incidents ?

− Régulièrement, approuva Gareth. Généralement, ce sont les enfants de Moldus esseulés qui subissent, mais des sang-mêlé et des sang-pur sont parfois pris pour cibles quand ils sont témoins d'une chose qu'ils n'auraient ni dû entendre, ni voir. Si tu donnes l'impression d'être un fouineur, les Serpentard s'en prendront à toi. Si tu aides une fille ou un garçon d'ascendance moldue en attaquant son agresseur, alors prépares-toi à une vengeance brutale…

Grant acquiesça, l'air plutôt calme, mais Gareth savait qu'il changerait bientôt d'expression. Certes, Grant s'était illustré à Massalia, mais les Serpentard fonctionnaient différemment que le Culte de l'Ombre. Non seulement ils auraient l'avantage du terrain, mais en plus ils pouvaient faire appel à des étudiants intimidés ou alliés pour leurs projets. La seule personne à laquelle les Serpentard n'oseraient jamais toucher, en réalité, c'était Marylin Fisher.

**Oi!**

**Je réagis à la review de Choubie. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très « présent », mais je suis bien réel. Le problème vient surtout du fait que chaque fois que je me dis « Je devrais quand même répondre aux review », je commence à écrire mon chapitre puis je le dl sur en oubliant complètement de répondre aux review… Je rame tellement à écrire un chapitre, parfois, qu'une fois le point final, je m'empresse de le mettre en ligne avant que je ne sois hanté par une nouvelle idée.**

**A part ça, je ne cultive pas l'ingratitude. Même si je réponds rarement aux review, je les apprécie toutes, qu'elles m'encouragent à poursuivre ou qu'elles critiquent tel ou tel point de l'histoire. C'est ma « drogue », ce sans quoi je ne trouve plus la motivation d'écrire et de me creuser la tête pour avancer dans l'histoire.**

**Petites parenthèses concernant le rythme de publication : j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire pendant un week-end de 4 jours 3 Sauf que le reste de la semaine, je bosse et qu'une fois rentré, je ne veux qu'une chose : me poser pour écouter la musique et ne plus réfléchir. Donc, s'il y a des périodes creuses, je m'en excuse par avance.**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour vos review, c'est franchement motivant. Si les fictions n'avaient pas de review, je doute qu'il y en aurait autant.**

**Alors, merci encore et bonne lecture ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour la rendre intéressante jusqu'au dernier chapitre.**

**P.S. : Shymer soulignait la ressemblance de l'histoire, du style d'écriture, etc. des fics d'Eldhorann et de la mienne. Eh bien, bingo, je suis Eldhorann, sauf que j'ai paumé mon mot de passe et que l'adresse mail qui était enregistrée pour ce compte a été supprimée il y a un moment T_T **


	19. Un collier, un !

_L'ACCUSE, LA DEFENSE_

_ET LE CORROMPU_

_Hier se déroulait le procès de Harry Grant, le mystérieux jeune homme au passé nébuleux qui s'était manifesté à Massalia, le 23 juin dernier. Un procès ressemblant à une fable dont la morale pourrait être : « Qui est pris qui croyait prendre », car c'est effectivement ce qu'il s'est produit sous nos yeux incrédules._

_La journée paraissait pourtant tout à fait normale. Comme à son habitude, Gabriel Burrow, directeur du Service de la Justice magique internationale que l'on ne présente plus, nous a offert du spectacle. Grant venait tout juste d'être situé que nous recevions un communiqué nous annonçant son arrestation imminente et de son procès. Une hâte pour le moins étrange, mais quiconque connaissant Gabriel Burrow ne s'étonnerait pas de sa précipitation à juger un « adversaire »._

_Pendant que nous nous installions, le bouche-à-oreilles atteignait les services du ministère les plus reculés et les familles des employés informés les premiers. De mémoire, nous avions rarement vu autant de monde se déplacer à une heure aussi matinale pour le procès d'une personne accusée d'un simple cambriolage. Or, Grant attire. Sa semaine de cavale l'aura d'abord montré comme un « héros » pour finalement devenir un « voyou ». _

_Grant apparaît, à quelques minutes de retard de l'heure annoncée par Burrow, escorté par un Auror. Installé et maintenu immobile, Burrow n'aura pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir le procès que la défense intervenait, sous la houlette d'une ravissante jeune femme fraîchement récompensée des 7 000 Gallions d'or promis par Burrow. La belle Elena Möller, ancienne étudiante de Massalia, avait dénoncé la localisation de Grant pour obtenir la forte récompense, avant de défendre Grant._

_Malgré cela, la condamnation paraît inévitable. Comment, alors, pourrait-on imaginer le ministère de la Magie acquitter Harry Grant de tous les chefs d'inculpation ? Il aura suffit de deux esprits remarquables, certes jeunes, mais intelligents, raisonnés et cultivés._

_Impressionnant par son courage et son raisonnement d'une logique implacable, Grant sème le doute facilement, sans pour autant convaincre l'assemblée de sa totale innocence. Il reconnaît même volontiers avoir agressé puis cambriolé Burrow, mais non sans raisons. Réfléchi, l'accusé est rapidement reconsidéré par Elphias Doge :_

_« J'ai rapidement revu mon opinion sur Grant, nous déclare-t-il. Les largesses de Burrow quant au protocole, et les détails qu'il omettait de citer – comme la blessure de Grant pendant l'attaque de Massalia – m'ont persuadé que, malgré les chefs d'inculpation, ce jeune homme ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un Mangemort. C'est la défense, par contre, qui a fini de me convaincre en soulevant toutes les lacunes de Burrow en droit international, alors j'ai adressé un signe à un Auror pour que Grant soit libéré de ses chaînes. »_

_Recouvrant toute sa liberté de mouvements, Grant se révèle quelqu'un de mobile. Plus charismatique une fois en mouvements, il semble lancer la grande offensive, captant l'attention générale en s'approchant vers le directeur du département de la Justice magique, Bartemius Croupton, qu'il soumet à un choix cornélien : abandonner les charges retenues contre lui ou le laisser poursuivre et mettre le ministère de la Magie dans une situation tendue. L'enjeu est gros, comme le souligne notre critique politique :_

_« Grant a été très malin. Ce qu'il a fait n'est ni plus ni moins que de l'intimidation, mais une intimidation subtile qui passe généralement inaperçue. Croupton se retrouve confronter à un choix cornélien. Soit il abandonne tous les chefs d'inculpation et provoque un tollé monstrueux au sein du ministère et de la communauté sorcière qui a toujours soutenu Burrow, soit il laisse Grant poursuivre et démontre son engagement de totale transparence vis-à-vis de la société britannique, mais il prend le risque de subir les foudres des hautes sphères du ministère. »_

_Grant est invité à poursuivre, et l'assemblée retient son souffle. Si Burrow ne doute pas de sa victoire, Grant n'a visiblement aucun doute sur la sienne. Aussi nous pose-t-il la question la plus étrange à laquelle nous aurions pu nous attendre : « Combien d'entre vous ont entendu parler du Culte de l'Ombre ? »_

_Malika Allburn, sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès de la ministre, nous confie :_

_« Quand j'ai entendu la question, j'ai cru que ce garçon méritait davantage d'atterrir à Ste Mangouste qu'autre part. Moi-même ayant une formation d'historienne, je me suis penchée sur cette organisation secrète avant d'en venir à la même conclusion que tous mes confrères, à savoir que le Culte de l'Ombre n'était qu'une fable. »_

_Grant semble s'être juridiquement suicidé, n'arrangeant pas son cas en sous-entendant que le rédacteur-en-chef de notre rédaction serait lui-même un agent du Culte de l'Ombre. Mais Grant est rusé. Revenant sur la soirée du cambriolage, il soulève l'arrogance de Burrow d'avoir cru que seules les babioles l'intéressaient. L'assemblée a perdu le fil, mais l'apparition de lettres, tout droit sorties de la poche de Grant, provoquent une réaction insolite chez son adversaire._

_Si la majorité des personnes présentes reste dubitative, ne comprenant pas en quoi ces lettres pourraient sauver Grant, la situation dérape totalement lorsqu'un homme dans le public tente de faire disparaître les parchemins – Grant devra son salut à Elena Möller, d'un sang-froid et d'une réactivité remarquables. Maîtrisé, l'agresseur se retrouve stupéfixé puis emmené par les Aurors en faction._

_« Je pense que ça a été le coup de grâce, ajoute Mrs Allburn. L'intervention de ce kamikaze a frappé les esprits, au sein du public comme du Magenmagot. Quand bien même les documents n'auraient contenu aucune preuve à exploiter, la seule intervention de cet homme a suffi à laisser entendre que Burrow trempait dans quelque chose de louche. »_

_Grant transmet finalement les documents à Mrs Allburn, qui tient toute l'assemblée en haleine jusqu'au moment où elle prononce la mise aux arrêts de Gabriel Burrow. La stupéfaction est palpable, tellement palpable que les esprits en sont diminués, profitant ainsi à Burrow qui bondit par-dessus son pupitre et fait éclater une petite bille de verre, plongeant par la même occasion la salle dans un épais brouillard._

_Pendant que la panique se répand dans tout le cachot, Burrow s'enfuit en neutralisant un Auror, mais quelqu'un le suit. Plus réactif que les autres, Grant se lance à sa poursuite, déterminé à remettre Burrow aux autorités. Ian Clough, le sorcier-vigile, nous raconte :_

_« J'étais tranquillement assis derrière mon comptoir quand j'ai vu Burrow arriver dans l'atrium. Il était pressé, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu marcher calmement, alors je ne me suis pas posé de questions. Et là, je vois un sortilège partir du hall des ascenseurs et frapper Burrow pour le ralentir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner pour je-ne-sais-où. Grant a déboulé comme un taureau chargeant un torero. J'ai essayé de le neutraliser, on ne m'avait rien dit sur le résultat du procès, mais il a esquivé toutes mes tentatives puis s'est jeté au sol pour saisir la cheville de Burrow – et transplaner avec lui. »_

_Dans le cachot, le brouillard se dissipe pour révéler l'absence des deux protagonistes du procès. Croupton peine à rétablir le silence, mais y parvient malgré tout et ordonne aux Aurors de monter à l'atrium. Il faudra attendre un quart d'heure pour que Grant réapparaisse pour annoncer la fuite de Burrow._

_Acquitté et interrogé sur les renseignements susceptibles d'intéresser le ministère de la Magie quant aux agents du Culte de l'Ombre, Grant « soupçonne » une nouvelle fois le rédacteur-en-chef de _La Gazette du sorcier_, pour le moment interrogé par les Aurors à l'heure où nous imprimons. Interrogé à la sortie de l'audience, Croupton nous révèle :_

_« Les parchemins apportés par Harry Grant témoignent de l'implication de Gabriel Burrow au sein d'une entité externe au ministère. Nous n'avons fait que les survoler, mais nous pouvons déjà affirmer que Burrow effectuait des recherches sur des sorcières et des sorciers présents en Grande-Bretagne. Nous allons réviser tout le travail de Burrow et enquêter sur les personnes mentionnées dans ces lettres […] Parmi les personnes connues qui font l'actualité depuis peu, Harry Grant et Morphée Deadheart semblent avoir été les cibles de ce groupuscule. »_

_Au nom de Millicent Bagnold, la ministre de la Magie, Malika Allburn nous annoncera peu avant notre départ :_

_« Le ministère de la Magie effectuera un grand nettoyage de ses départements. Nous créerons une cellule fiable, composée de personnes compétentes et dignes de confiance, pour rechercher tout éventuel espion. Nous devrons aussi faire le nécessaire auprès des ministères étrangers, les informer des risques qu'ils soient aussi infiltrés par cette organisation secrète. […] Le ministère survivra à cet épisode de son histoire ! »_

_A l'heure où nous imprimons, non seulement Willard Stevens était interrogé par les Aurors, mais les parchemins compromettants faisaient également l'objet d'une analyse rigoureuse pour déterminer l'identité des expéditeurs._

− Un Gallion que l'article est signé par Miller !

Il était inutile de parier. Patrick Weiss était capable de reconnaître l'empreinte de Jordan Miller à l'écrit comme à l'oral. L'explication en était une longue amitié qui avait commencé dès la première année à Poudlard, puis s'était étendue quatre ans après leur scolarité, malgré les différentes professions. Si Miller se faisait lentement un nom à _La Gazette du sorcier_, Patrick occupait quant à lui l'un des départements les plus difficiles d'accès de Gringotts, où ses collègues et lui étaient chargés d'assurer les négociations entre le ministère et les gobelins. Ils étaient rares les gens à s'en douter, mais les relations entre gobelins et sorciers nécessitaient des intermédiaires à Gringotts, comme au ministère.

Les yeux vert émeraude qui avaient parcouru l'article en lisant à mi-voix, pour ne pas déranger les clients assis à la table voisine, détachèrent leur regard de _La Gazette du sorcier_ pour parcourir la foule dense qui sillonnait d'un pas paisible la longue rue pavée du Chemin de Traverse. La politique du « surnombre » : les parents et les élèves étaient conviés à faire leurs achats scolaires le jour choisi au dernier moment par le ministère de la Magie. Même si certains étudiants pouvaient prétendre avoir des contacts parmi les Mangemorts, le nombre de passants était si massif que même Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'oserait jamais rien tenter, au risque de voir ses serviteurs être neutralisés en une fraction de seconde.

Cette idée brillante, imaginée par Millicent Bagnold, ne présentait que des avantages : pour les étudiants entrés à Poudlard après l'apparition du Lord noir, cette journée leur permettait de découvrir le Chemin de Traverse durant une période de paix. Les personnes s'arrêtaient pour discuter quand elles se connaissaient, d'autres profitaient de la moindre rencontre opportune pour présenter femmes et enfants à leurs collègues, les amis se retrouvaient avec joie au lieu d'attendre la rentrée…

Etrangeté peu banale, les étudiants accueillaient toujours le mois de juin avec plaisir, conscients qu'ils pourraient bientôt oublier Poudlard, l'année scolaire éprouvante et les tracas de la vie étudiante. Pourtant, ces mêmes élèves considéraient la journée des achats des fournitures comme la meilleure des vacances, alors qu'ils retrouvaient les choses qui leur rappelaient inévitablement Poudlard. Sous cette curieuse contradiction, se cachait évidemment un profond malaise : à Poudlard comme chez eux, les adolescents sentaient l'ombre des Mangemorts planer sur tous les toits.

La journée des fournitures, en revanche, respirait la paix et la sécurité. Un moment de nostalgie pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui avaient connu le Chemin de Traverse avant l'apparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un instant de plaisir pour les personnes venues s'assurer que leurs amis allaient bien. Car, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, tous les passants n'étaient pas des parents d'élèves. Bien évidemment, aucune journée n'était parfaite : les innombrables clients qui parcouraient le Chemin de Traverse se retrouvaient parfois détroussés de leur or, et plus d'un vol pouvait tourner à la bagarre si le volé attrapait – ou croyait attraper – l'auteur du larcin.

− Toujours aucun Serpentard en vue.

Les yeux vert émeraude étincelèrent d'amusement en se tournant vers l'auteure de la remarque, ses cheveux roux foncé et épais bondissant d'une épaule à l'autre dans son mouvement. Assise à côté de Lily Evans, la petite sœur de Patrick Weiss, Marilyn ne ratait jamais une occasion de souligner une magouille quelconque des Serpentard – et ce depuis leur deuxième année, lorsqu'un Serpentard de sixième année lui avait arraché des mains une peluche pour la jeter dans le lac de Poudlard depuis le quatrième étage.

Depuis ce jour funeste où « Cacahuète » sombra dans les profondeurs du lac, Marilyn nourrissait une méfiance et une rancœur infinies à l'égard de tous les Serpentard. Néanmoins, le ravissant petit bout de femme soulevait une nouvelle fois un détail récurrent : l'absence de leurs camarades de Serpentard. Les connaissant, Lily se doutait de l'objectif de cette absence. Les Serpentard étaient si fiers d'appartenir à leur maison, d'avoir connu des étudiants devenus Mangemorts et de partager les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils prenaient un plaisir sadique à faire voir aux autres qu'ils ne craignaient pas les temps troubles. Ils pouvaient parcourir le Chemin de Traverse jour et nuit, seuls ou accompagnés, ils ne seraient jamais inquiétés par les Mangemorts – et ça, ils aimaient le montrer à leurs camarades.

− Quand arrêteras-tu de faire une fixation sur ces morveux ? soupira Patrick d'un air exaspéré. Laisse-les croire à leur supériorité, ils riront beaucoup moins quand Tu-Sais-Qui disparaîtra.

− S'il disparaît, objecta Marilyn.

− Personne n'est immortel.

L'échange terminé, les boissons suivirent et l'heure de la reprise des achats sonna. Se mêlant à la foule compacte et bruyante, Lily, Marilyn et Patrick se laissèrent emporter en direction de l'apothicaire pour que les deux jeunes femmes puissent faire le plein d'ingrédients. La dernière année à Poudlard s'annonçait coriace : en parcourant les parchemins de Poudlard, notamment la liste des ingrédients nécessaires aux cours de potions, Lily avait réalisé la complexité des préparations qui seraient demandées en cours d'année.

Une chose ne changeait pas depuis la troisième année, par contre : l'absence de manuel pour les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. La montée en puissance du Lord noir, et la malédiction pesant sur ce poste, avaient tout doucement dissuadé les candidats à postuler pour assurer la défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard. Il fallait admettre que la malédiction était tenace, et même cruelle. En six ans, Lily avait vu ses précédents instituteurs : se retrouver à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour une très longue période, démissionner à cause d'une classe turbulente et ingérable, mourir par empoisonnement pendant des examens, refuser le poste une deuxième année consécutive à cause de lettres de menaces, repartir dans sa brigade d'Aurors comme il en avait été convenu et, pour la sixième année, tomber gravement malade suite à la morsure d'une créature étudiée en classe.

Ces changements incessants de professeur de défense étaient un sérieux handicap, comme le soulignait le sorcier ou la sorcière reprenant le poste en dénonçant l'éternel : « Vous êtes en retard ! » Cependant, les problèmes liés à la défense contre les forces du Mal sortit bientôt de l'esprit de Lily lorsqu'une grande clameur couvrit le vacarme des conversations et du martèlement des pas sur les pavés. Un grand « Ooooooh ! » admiratif s'entendit alors, du côté du magasin du glacier.

− Ils font des spectacles, maintenant ? s'étonna Patrick.

− On va voir ! ordonna Marilyn.

Inutile de protester. D'abord, parce qu'ils avaient toute la journée pour faire leurs achats, mais surtout parce qu'il était impossible de faire changer d'avis à Marilyn quand elle adoptait un ton aussi catégorique. De toute façon, la petite brune jouait déjà des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, Patrick et Lily dans son sillon. Un fait à ne surtout pas – jamais ! – sous-estimer, c'était de croire la taille de Marilyn était un handicap. Si beaucoup de garçons l'imaginaient douce et fragile, ils se berçaient d'illusions. Marilyn était aussi sauvage qu'une tigresse.

Suivant le petit bout de femme aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants, ils émergèrent de la foule pour se retrouver à l'arrière d'un groupe de spectateurs formant un arc-de-cercle autour de la charrette d'un vendeur ambulant. Dans un espoir naïf d'apercevoir quelque chose de la scène qui captait l'attention, Marilyn sauta vainement. Sa tête ne parvint même pas à l'épaule du grand homme qui leur tournait le dos. Patrick, toutefois, remarqua un passage.

Entraînant Lily et Marilyn, il leur fit contourner le groupe de spectateurs, jusqu'à un espace. Même Lily peinait à apercevoir le chapeau pointu du vendeur, mais Patrick ne comptait apparemment pas s'arrêter là, car il s'enfonça parmi les gens dans une direction bien précise. S'excusant, Lily le suivit, Marilyn accrochée à un pli de sa robe.

− Hey, Deborah ! lança Patrick.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années tourna la tête vers lui, puis lui adressa un grand sourire. Se faufilant dans le sillage de Patrick, Lily et Marilyn parvinrent à rejoindre les premiers rangs des spectateurs.

− Il se passe quoi ? demanda Patrick.

− Cet homme est phénoménal ! répondit Deborah d'un air ébahi. A voir son chariot, on pourrait croire qu'il vend de simples babioles, mais toutes ces choses sont dotées de pouvoirs étonnants. Un réveil qui te rappelle toutes les tâches que tu as prévues dans la journée, une gomme qui réorganise ton texte pour lui donner un côté formel – ou officiel.

L'oreille tendue, Marilyn parut en avoir assez entendu pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au premier rang, tenant Lily par la main comme si elle craignait d'y aller toute seule. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'extrémité d'un vaste espace, uniquement occupé par le chariot surchargé du vendeur ambulant. C'était un homme athlétique, grand et anonyme, les bords extraordinairement larges et souples de son chapeau pointu dissimulant son visage pour venir effleurer ses épaules.

− Alors, personne ne devine ? lança le vendeur.

Lily cilla. Jamais, de mémoire, elle n'avait entendu une voix aussi étrange : grave, mélodieuse, agréable… Mais, derrière, on entendait clairement une pointe de moquerie, d'arrogance et de malveillance. Elle n'aurait su décrire cette voix avec des mots, mais elle s'intéressa rapidement à la gourmette argentée que présentait le vendeur à son public.

− Très bien, dit le vendeur.

Même sans voir son visage, on imaginait facilement le sourire goguenard et moqueur qu'il affichait.

− La personne qui se portera volontaire repartira avec la gourmette, déclara le vendeur.

Ou comment pousser les gens à se manifester. Car dès que le vendeur eut fait son annonce, plusieurs spectateurs se regardèrent, visiblement tentés de passer le test pour repartir avec une gourmette gratuite. Quelqu'un se décida rapidement, toutefois, coupant l'herbe sous le pied aux autres.

− Applaudissons le courageux monsieur !

Quelques acclamations accueillirent la témérité du sorcier, qui s'avança jusqu'au vendeur pour se retrouver avec la gourmette autour du poignet. Le vendeur s'éloigna, longeant l'arc-de-cercle formé autour de sa scène, comme s'il pouvait vraiment voir les spectateurs retenant leur souffle. Puis, avec une vivacité déconcertante, il s'arma de sa baguette magique et décocha un éclair de lumière rouge sur le candidat, qui eut tout juste le temps de ciller. Le maléfice, cependant, ne l'atteignit jamais, rebondissant sur une sorte de protection invisible qui renvoya le sort à son lanceur. Celui-ci dévia tranquillement sa propre attaque vers le ciel ensoleillé.

Les spectateurs remis du choc de l'attaque-surprise fulgurante, les applaudissements explosèrent. Visiblement, la collègue de Patrick n'avait pas menti : nombre de vendeurs ambulants prétendaient posséder des amulettes et des grigris censés protéger leur porteur, mais beaucoup de ces « objets miraculeux » étaient de vulgaires babioles qui ne repoussaient que des sortilèges d'un niveau de première année.

Le candidat, encore déconcerté par la rapidité avec laquelle le vendeur l'avait attaqué, regagna les spectateurs en emportant avec lui sa gourmette, le pas mal assuré.

− La gourmette protège de beaucoup de sortilèges, réduit les effets d'autres, mais elle ne vous servira à rien face à un Sortilège Impardonnable ou un maléfice vraiment puissant de magie noire, annonça le vendeur. A présent, il est temps que les intéressés passent à la caisse.

Malgré les pouvoirs limités de la gourmette, les spectateurs se ruèrent presque tous sur le chariot pour en acheter une ou plusieurs, en fonction du nombre de personnes qu'ils désiraient doter de ces bijoux. Les prix ridiculement bas et les capacités impressionnantes des articles vendus ne tarderaient pas à faire le tour du Chemin du Traverse et à ameuter de nouveaux clients, aussi Marilyn décida-t-elle de se mêler à la file d'attente, visiblement excitée à l'idée de trouver quelque chose d'utile. Lily doutait, en effet, que Marilyn soit intéressée par la gourmette.

Par chance, le vendeur était vif, ses gestes précis et sûrs, si bien qu'il rendait la monnaie avec un rythme agréable et servait déjà le client suivant que le précédent n'avait pas encore esquissé un geste. Très vite, le chariot apparut plus en détails devant les deux jeunes femmes, qui aperçurent les fameux réveils et les gommes citées par l'amie de Patrick. Il y avait également les étonnantes gourmettes, des dés à coudre, des ustensiles de cuisine, des carnets et des journaux intimes, des boîtes de musique et des bijoux en tous genres, mais les étiquettes étaient beaucoup trop petites et éloignées pour que Lily puisse en lire le descriptif.

Néanmoins, il suffisait d'entendre les clients pour comprendre à quoi servait tel ou tel objet. Les dés à coudre ne servaient pas seulement à la couture, ils dessinaient aussi les patrons des futurs vêtements. Les ustensiles pour la cuisine paraissaient également être dotés de leur volonté propre, car ils se proposaient d'améliorer les repas, dans leur cuisson comme dans leur préparation, ainsi que de les équilibrer. Les boîtes de musique apportaient calme et sérénité à quiconque en écoutait la musique, améliorant le moral et permettant des réflexions plus « légères ». En réalité, il semblait que seuls les carnets, les journaux intimes et certains bijoux ne possédaient aucune magie.

Lily trouvait toute cette collection d'objets fascinante – et encore, une partie du chariot était masquée –, mais elle se demandait bien comment le vendeur était parvenu à mettre la main sur tous ces prodiges. Comment un homme seul aurait pu inventer autant de choses utiles ?

− Y a des peluches ! chuchota Marilyn d'une voix surexcitée, en se tournant vers elle.

Lily eut un sourire. _Marilyn et son amour des peluches ! _Toutefois, l'expression d'excitation de Marilyn changea rapidement, lorsqu'elle orienta son regard d'opales noires sur la personne attendant derrière Lily. Il était rare que la petite brune s'intéresse à quelqu'un dans la rue, à moins que ce quelqu'un ait eu un appendice, un colis ou une anecdote grotesque à son actif.

Une haute jeune femme se tenait derrière elle, son épaisse chevelure aux lourdes boucles tombant de chaque côté d'un beau visage pâle. Les yeux noirs, vifs et critiques, l'adolescente paraissait avoir leur âge et observait avec la plus grande indifférence les clients qui s'éloignaient avec enthousiasme du chariot du vendeur.

− J'te connais pas, toi ! dit Marilyn.

La jeune femme tourna un regard vaguement surpris sur la petite brune, un sourcil haussé.

− Moi non plus, je ne te connais pas, fit-elle remarquer.

− T'es nouvelle ? Tu vas à Poudlard ? Tu veux atterrir dans quelle maison ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

Lily réprima à grand-peine un sourire devant l'expression passablement déconcertée de la jeune femme. Il fallait reconnaître que la capacité de Marilyn à articuler quatre phrases en un si court laps de temps était phénoménale – certaines personnes qui la connaissaient depuis son entrée à Poudlard n'arrivaient toujours pas à s'y habituer. Les réponses étaient rares, dans ces moments-là, mais à la propre surprise de Marilyn, l'adolescente lui en apporta :

− Oui, oui, je ne sais pas, Elena.

− Elena ? répéta Lily, intriguée.

Même si, en six ans, Lily avait pu découvrir que le monde de la magie réservait d'étonnantes surprises, elle avait quelques réticences à croire qu'il puisse apparaître deux Elena en l'espace de deux jours. L'adolescente confirma son soupçon rapidement, toutefois, en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. De toute évidence, elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver au centre de l'attention.

De toute façon, l'espace séparant Marilyn et Lily du vendeur se libéra enfin. Oubliant momentanément la récente rencontre d'Elena, la petite brune attrapa sa meilleure amie par le bras pour la traîner jusqu'au chariot et observer les produits offerts par le vendeur. Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit celui-ci tourner la tête vers la file d'attente et glisser sa main dans la poche où il avait rangé sa baguette magique.

Pendant un moment, il resta immobile dans cette position, puis sembla considérer qu'il pouvait se détendre. Quoi qu'il ait vu, il s'en méfiait beaucoup et Lily ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le vendeur ne trempait pas dans des affaires suspectes. Marilyn n'avait rien remarqué, pour sa part, hypnotisée par les peluches, l'esprit torturé en face d'un choix aussi dense.

− Les peluches s'animent, une fois qu'elles ont été nommées, annonça le vendeur de sa voix particulière. Alors il vaut mieux les choisir avec soin.

Tandis que Marilyn se laissait submerger par le choix cornélien qui s'offrait à elle, l'attention de Lily se porta au niveau des bijoux. Un éclat harcelait son regard, mais elle n'eut aucune peine à le trouver : c'était un collier, l'un des seuls proposés par le vendeur. Suspendu à une chaînée dorée, une petite pierre rouge sang étincelait sous les rayons du soleil. Simple, sobre, le bijou était pourtant envoûtant, comme si Lily l'avait toujours recherché.

− Il n'a aucun pouvoir, l'informa le vendeur d'une voix étrange, presque malicieuse.

− Hein ? dit Lily, revenant à la réalité. Heu… Il coûte combien ?

− Pour d'aussi jolis yeux, 7 Mornilles suffiront.


	20. Le Colosse

Le mois de juillet parut extraordinairement long, à tel point que Harry s'ennuya la plupart du temps, même si des choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Loïc Matthieu tenant parole, il avait reçu une lettre de Gringotts le prévenant qu'un important dépôt d'or avait été effectué au beau milieu du mois, procédant automatiquement à la création d'un compte à son nom. Après avoir rempli quelques papiers qu'il avait adressés par hibou postal, on lui avait fait parvenir une petite clé en or destinée au coffre 675. Autre évènement, son acquittement avait engendré son inscription à Poudlard, l'école étant obligatoire jusqu'à dix-huit ans – à moins que Harry ne décide de suivre des cours à domicile ou d'émigrer.

Malgré les bonnes nouvelles et les bonnes choses qui lui étaient tombées dessus, Harry était confronté à un souci qui suffisait à annihiler tout le côté positif du mois de juillet. La disparition de Burrow, en effet, et sa témérité lui réservaient une place de choix dans la liste des ennemis à abattre du Culte de l'Ombre. En d'autres termes, Harry avait beau retrouver une situation financière confortable, il ne pouvait même pas profiter en s'achetant un studio, un appartement ou même une maison.

Depuis son acquittement, il changeait perpétuellement de domicile, s'autorisant parfois un passage par un pub ou une auberge de Pré-au-Lard pour s'offrir un repas digne de ce nom. A quelques occasions, Elena lui donnait des rendez-vous pour lui annoncer les dernières nouvelles, notamment concernant Deadheart, bien plus calme que ne le pensait Harry. De toute évidence, son apparition à cette époque avait bouleversé le cours de l'Histoire, mais la conséquence de chaque intervention pourrait devenir dramatique dans le futur. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix.

La principale activité de Harry, quand il ne changeait pas de maison ou d'appartement, consistait à parcourir son encyclopédie des artefacts achetée chez Nicolas, à La Plume magique. Il était impressionnant de voir ce que tous les sorciers avaient pu créer, souvent accidentellement, mais il était surtout intrigué par un détail : la création des artefacts répertoriés dans l'encyclopédie ne remontaient jamais à moins de mille cinq cents ans, comme si cet art avait disparu.

Néanmoins, _Artefacts légendaires & autres bricoles magiques perdues_ était une distraction captivante, même s'il lui reprochait une certaine « légèreté » dans ses chapitres. La baguette de Pélops, par exemple, souffrait d'un très grave manque d'informations, d'hypothèses et de théories, si bien que Harry finissait toujours par ne plus savoir ce qui était avéré ou non. En outre, le chapitre paraissait davantage centré sur Pélops que sur la baguette. Et toute question qu'il se posait n'obtenait aucune réponse.

Arthurius Ollivander affirmait que la baguette magique n'existait pas. Si, à cause de l'altercation entre les quatre membres du Culte et Deadheart, Nicolas n'avait pas pu achever sa lecture, Harry l'avait faite :

_Arthurius Ollivander, spécialiste britannique en la matière, disait en 1758 : _« La baguette de Pélops n'existe pas. Pas dans cette composition farfelue et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que le saule est un bois incompatible. Si maintenant, quelqu'un est prêt à croire que les milliers de tentatives de créations de baguette à partir d'un bois de saule ne suffisent pas, libre à lui de le penser ! »

_La baguette de Pélops existe-t-elle ? Les fabricants de baguettes magiques et les historiens affirment que non. Et s'ils se trompaient tous, comme le prétendait, en 1817, le chasseur de trésors américain Oblavius Patenka. Bien souvent reconnu comme un grand historien, notamment sur l'Antiquité, Patenka était également aventurier à ses heures perdues et peut se targuer d'avoir été le premier à prouver la véracité de certaines parties de la légende de Pélops, en découvrant au large des côtes helléniques la grotte sous-marine où il aurait enterré sa femme. Une grotte où, après des fouilles rigoureuses, des ossements ont été découverts !_

_Que la baguette de Pélops existe ou non, elle survécut à la mort de son illustre propriétaire, avant de trouver un nouvel utilisateur, comme en témoigne le récit d'un poète-sorcier :_

_« Et nombreuses étaient les ombres à encercler l'ivrogne, autrefois fils du grand Pélops, aujourd'hui bombonne à vins humaine. Les malicieux le frappaient et le torturaient, le sermonnant de leur donner la baguette de Pélops s'il tenait à la vie. Et entre des sanglots et deux régurgitations alcoolisées, l'ivrogne leur avoua l'avoir offerte à un illustre inconnu qui lui porta un jour secours, du temps où il habitait Pella. »_

_Selon les recherches entreprises par le jeune et ambitieux Georges Morris en 1938, Pella aurait été jadis un très obscur centre gravitationnel pour nombre de reliques et d'artefacts. Dans une étude acclamée par ses pairs, cet étonnant britannique de 19 ans déclarait devant une foule d'historiens, de journalistes et d'aventuriers :_

_« En combinant toutes les informations que nous avons pu récolter dans chaque ministère, mon équipe et moi ne pouvons qu'affirmer cette chose : Pella était un aimant à objets magiques. Grâce aux documents dont je parlais, mais surtout à la collaboration des créatures magiques de Grèce, nous sommes parvenus à créer une petite liste d'artefacts et de reliques passées par Pella entre 1024 et 1005 avant notre ère. »_

_Cette conférence, historique pour nombre de chasseurs de trésors et d'historiens, provoquera un regain d'intérêt pour l'archéologie – une profession en déclin depuis longtemps, dans le monde de la magie. Selon Morris et son équipe, au moins deux artefacts et deux reliques auraient traversé Pella à cette époque, mais hors de question de justifier ces passages en inventant un quelconque lien avec la baguette de Pélops._

_« Dans l'Antiquité, retrouver quelqu'un était beaucoup plus difficile qu'à notre époque, déclarait Morris lorsque l'idée fut évoquée. Les noms de famille n'existaient pas et les prénoms étaient limités. Par ailleurs, pour autant que nous le sachions, Pélops n'a jamais mis un pied à Pella. Appelez ça le hasard, une coïncidence, la destinée, c'est comme vous voulez ! Mais l'histoire de Pélops n'a jamais affecté les passages de ces artefacts et reliques. »_

Comme souligné par Harry, le manque cruel d'informations était reprochable. A aucun moment, en effet, la liste établie par Gordon Morris n'était détaillée dans le livre, même si Harry connaissait déjà un artefact et une relique passés par Pella – la baguette de Pélops et l'Œil de Cronos. Toutefois, il s'était franchement laissé surprendre par le poème du poète-sorcier. Son récit du passage-à-tabac faisait clairement référence à la journée où Harry s'était retrouvé muni de la baguette de Pélops, après qu'il eût proposé son aide au fils de ce dernier pour réparer la roue de sa carriole.

Harry dut émerger de ses pensées lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention. En début de matinée, il avait reçu un courrier d'Elena lui demandant de la retrouver sur une plage des Sorlingues, au sud de l'Angleterre, après le petit déjeuner. Depuis cinq minutes, Harry attendait que la jeune femme apparaisse, assis sur un rocher et contemplant l'océan Atlantique qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Même les yeux plissés à cause de la réverbération de la lumière du soleil sur le sable blanc, cependant, Harry n'eut aucun doute que la silhouette brièvement aperçue n'était pas celle d'Elena.

Deux choses lui permirent d'en venir à cette conclusion rapidement : la première, c'était qu'Elena était bien plus grande et fine que la personne qui s'approchait. La seconde – et la plus pertinente –, Harry doutait fortement que la jeune femme sache voler au-dessus de la surface scintillante de l'océan. Or, la silhouette qui s'approchait avait le corps entier émergé et avalait la distance la séparant de Harry à une vitesse fulgurante. En quelques secondes, elle passa d'un simple point à l'horizon, à un véritable colosse.

Une boule de lumière verte jaillit soudainement de la bouche de la créature et prit Harry pour cible. Bien que peu habitué à voir des personnes voler, Harry réagit instantanément en bondissant de son rocher pour atterrir sur une pierre plus basse. Derrière lui, le sortilège frappa de plein fouet son précédent perchoir en le faisant exploser. De nombreux éclats de pierre jaillirent en tous sens, heurtant parfois Harry sans trop de mal, alors que celui-ci tirait sa baguette magique.

Le colosse redressa sa trajectoire comme un avion proposant une démonstration lors d'un concours d'acrobaties, mais il redescendit rapidement pour atterrir en douceur sur le sable chaud. Presque deux fois plus grand – et plus large – que Harry, le colosse n'offrait aucun bourrelet, aucun pli. Sa peau brunâtre était lisse, épousant avec une perfection presque malsaine ses muscles surdéveloppés aux veines saillantes. Sa tête, étrangement petite sur cette immense masse de muscles, présentait une mâchoire carrée, presque entièrement dissimulée sous une barbe noire et finement taillée. Son crâne chauve, en outre, portait de fines cicatrices encore luisantes – donc, récentes.

Complètement déconcerté, Harry regarda le colosse le dominer de toute sa taille. Impossible qu'il s'agisse d'une quelconque farce ou d'un piège, il avait clairement reconnu l'écriture d'Elena sur la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule solution : le colosse était parvenu à le retrouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

− Petit vermisseau, ricana le colosse.

Une sphère écarlate jaillit brutalement, crachée par la bouche même du colosse. Harry leva sa baguette sans trop savoir quoi en faire, mais la seule solution qu'il s'imposa fut de se protéger. Si son bouclier accomplit son rôle à la perfection, l'impact avec le maléfice fut d'une telle violence que Harry en tituba, son bouclier détruit. Gardant son sang-froid, il parvint à retrouver son équilibre. Le sourire du colosse s'était effacé, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que son attaque soit la dernière.

− Vermisseau pas si petit, hein ? lança Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire goguenard.

C'était une provocation, mais elle était indispensable. En réalité, le principal avantage du colosse était l'effet très intimidant qu'il provoquait de par sa corpulence, mais Harry avait la conviction que plus il prononcerait de mots, plus il se sentirait « à l'aise ». Parler lui permettait pour le moment de garder l'esprit clair.

Le colosse afficha un nouveau sourire déplaisant et bondit dans les airs pour s'envoler. Levant sa baguette, Harry décocha un éclair de lumière rouge sans réelle conviction. Le sortilège atteignit le colosse à la cuisse droite, aussi grosse que Harry lui-même, mais il ne fit que rebondit dessus. La créature éclata d'un rire tonitruant et moqueur, un rire que l'on devait entendre très facilement dans les îles voisines. Avec de la chance, quelqu'un remarquerait le colosse – et le ministère s'apercevrait qu'un Moldu des Sorlingues était témoin d'un phénomène magique.

Encore fallait-il que Harry survive jusque-là. A présent conscient que ses sortilèges n'étaient pas assez puissants, il renonça à attaquer une seconde fois le colosse, qui tournoyait au-dessus de la plage. Harry le suivait des yeux à l'affût de la moindre tentative, mais il comprit bientôt son erreur : concentré sur la créature, il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Le regard accroché au colosse, en effet, celui-ci l'entraîna lentement vers un contact visuel direct avec le soleil.

Aveuglé, Harry ferma les paupières en poussant un grognement et plongea à tout hasard sur le côté, persuadé que son erreur serait immédiatement suivie d'une conséquence. Il eut bien fait de réagir rapidement, mais bondit une nouvelle fois par sécurité. Un sifflement strident s'éleva au-dessus de lui – il n'aurait su dire où – et ne rencontra que le sable dans un bruit sourd. Recouvrant la vue, Harry cligna des paupières au moment où le colosse crachait une sphère argentée et sifflante.

Un sortilège que Harry se souvenait d'avoir déjà rencontré – et même subi. C'était ce maléfice qui l'avait touché à l'épaule, à Massalia. Un maléfice qui paraissait être une spécialité du Culte de l'Ombre, mais que Harry jugeait avoir suffisamment goûté pour le restant de sa vie. S'écartant vivement, il sentit presque la lame tranchante rater d'extrême justesse son genou avant de disparaître dans le sable blanc, le trou laissé par son passage se refermant presque instantanément.

− Pourquoi tu te réfugies dans les airs ? cria Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es sûr que, de nous deux, je suis le vermisseau ? Parce que pour le moment, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être le plus fort… Je ne me cache pas, moi !

_Orgueil, quand tu nous tiens, _chantonna Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire victorieux. Comme il s'y attendait, son sous-entendu frappa le colosse directement dans sa fierté. Visiblement très mécontent d'être traité de « lâche », il survola une dernière fois Harry et atterrit lourdement sur le sable, provoquant une onde de choc impressionnante qui fit dégringoler des grains de sable et déstabilisa légèrement l'équilibre de Harry.

− Tu as raison, dit le colosse d'un ton mi-énervé, mi-malveillant. C'est bien plus amusant de tuer quelqu'un en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry eut un sourire franchement moqueur, cette fois, ses yeux parcourant rapidement la surface éblouissante du sable, s'attardant brièvement sur les nombreux éclats de pierre engendrés par l'explosion du rocher qui lui servait de fauteuil à l'arrivée du colosse. Comme vanté dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, il était quelqu'un de réfléchi, mais il n'y croirait que si son plan fonctionnait.

− Alors, tu ne parles plus maintenant que je suis en face de toi, hein ? ricana le colosse.

− Si je ne parle plus, c'est pour éviter de t'offrir une occasion de la ramener, dit Harry d'un ton léger. Entre nous, tu es franchement ennuyeux à écouter.

Le colosse cilla et crispa la mâchoire. Repérant une pierre intéressante, Harry pointa légèrement sa baguette vers le caillou et retint sa respiration. Tout était question de timing : un instant trop tard et tout son plan échouait. Les yeux fixés sur les lèvres plissées du colosse, il s'efforça à ne plus cligner des paupières pour ne pas rater l'instant décisif, ce moment qui le sauverait – ou le tuerait.

− Bah alors, tu ne parles plus ? lança Harry.

Les lèvres s'écartèrent sèchement, mais Harry s'était préparé à cette éventualité. D'un geste brusque de son bras armé, il projeta la pierre qu'il avait remarquée vers la bouche du colosse, dans laquelle elle entra à la seconde où une sphère verdâtre s'y matérialisait. Ecarquillant les yeux avec stupéfaction et horreur, le colosse comprit à son tour erreur – mais le sienne fut fatal.

Au contact de la sphère verte, la pierre explosa avec autant de violence que le rocher auquel elle appartenait plus tôt. Ses nombreux débris volèrent en tous sens avec la force de balles de fusil, perforant la langue, la mâchoire et même le crâne du colosse, dont un œil éclata. Il ne put même pas pousser un hurlement de douleur, un caillou lui transperçant le cerveau une fraction de seconde après son éborgnement. Le sang ruissela par la bouche et tous les trous provoqués par les projectiles, tandis que le corps massif de la créature basculait en arrière.

Hypnotisé par le spectacle de la chair déchiquetée, Harry réalisa lentement qu'une douleur se répandait dans son bras gauche. Baissant les yeux, à présent convaincu que le colosse était mort, il remarqua un trou dans sa robe de sorcier, à l'endroit où l'un des gravats jaillis de la bouche de la créature l'avait atteint. La douleur était légère : le sang ne coulant pas, il devina que le projectile avait seulement heurté brutalement sa peau sans causer de dégâts.

Se remettant doucement de cette rencontre, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sable, tout à coup épuisé. Il avait deviné que la bouche du colosse était sa faiblesse en remarquant qu'il n'utilisait que ça pour lancer des sortilèges mais il se serait volontiers épargné le spectacle des gravats transformant la tête de la créature en un morceau de gruyère sanguinolent. Néanmoins, cette confrontation agrandissait son expérience – et notamment son analyse en matière de duel. S'il n'avait pas réalisé l'importance de la bouche du colosse, il serait sûrement mort. Avec de la chance, les créatures que lui enverrait le Culte de l'Ombre souffriraient toutes d'un défaut semblable.

− Courageux, à n'en pas douter.

Harry tourna si brusquement la tête qu'il en ressentit une douleur dans la nuque. Assis sur un rocher et vêtu de sa robe rouge aux broderies dorées, le Maître majeur qui avait kidnappé Burrow l'observait dans l'obscurité irréelle de son capuchon, une pipe au bec fumant dans la main.

− Quoi ? dit Harry d'une voix lasse.

− Lors de notre première rencontre, j'hésitais à vous considérer courageux ou inconscient, dit l'homme. Mais cet exploit démontre que vous êtes courageux, car rares auraient été les sorciers et les sorcières à affronter cet être – et plus rares encore auraient été ceux et celles à trouver sa faiblesse.

Harry lança un regard vers le colosse mort.

− Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette créature ? demanda-t-il.

− C'était un être humain comme vous et moi, répondit le Maître majeur, mais une âme égarée, désespérée, qui ne demandait qu'à mourir ou qui vivait dans une profonde détresse. Les Colosses ont toujours été des valeurs sûres, car nous les endoctrinons pour qu'ils vouent une loyauté totale à la Fraternité. Mais, de mémoire, les Colosses ne ressemblaient pas à cette horreur…

− Encore une largesse du Grand Seigneur, donc, dit Harry avec dégoût.

Laissant le silence s'installer brièvement, uniquement perturbé par le reflux de l'océan, Harry contempla la haute carcasse du colosse.

− Comment a-t-il fait pour me trouver ? interrogea-t-il. Comment _vous_ avez fait pour me trouver ?

− Vous êtes tombé dans un piège, annonça l'homme. A un moment ou à un autre, l'écriture d'Elena Möller a fini entre les mains d'un fidèle du Grand Seigneur. Nous possédons une technologie très évoluée, notamment lorsque nous devons imiter une écriture et une signature. Une fois la lettre prête, il a suffi de l'envoyer pour vous amener jusqu'ici… Quant à moi, comme je vous le disais lors de notre dernière rencontre, je possède des amis parmi les « fidèles » du Grand Seigneur. J'ai été informé de la supercherie, mais je voulais voir de quoi vous étiez capable. Et je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas déçu.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, indifférent au compliment du Maître majeur. Si, maintenant, il ne pouvait même plus se fier portant l'écriture et la signature d'Elena, il risquait de passer un mois d'août des plus paranoïaques et ennuyeux de toute son existence. Il en regretterait presque les vacances chez les Dursley – presque !

− Que devient Burrow ?

− Nous le mijotons toujours aux petits oignons, répondit le Maître majeur d'une voix indifférente. Nous refusons de recourir aux méthodes employées par le Grand Seigneur et ses fidèles, alors ça nous prend beaucoup de temps pour obtenir des informations, mais il craquera. Les quelques renseignements que nous avons déjà réussis à avoir nous suffisent pour exercer des surveillances légères sur les membres de la cellule britannique.

A l'évidence, le Maître majeur lui dissimulait des informations, mais Harry ne s'en étonna pas.

− Néanmoins, je ne me suis pas montré pour déblatérer de votre exploit ou de Burrow, mais pour vous offrir une fin de vacances un peu moins monotone, déclara l'homme.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry, un peu méfiant.

− Vous avez beaucoup de potentiel, expliqua l'homme d'un ton très calme. Même si vous n'adhérez pas au Culte et à ses principes, vous y gagneriez beaucoup à passer le mois d'août sous la tutelle d'un professeur. Nous avons beaucoup à vous apprendre et vous avez beaucoup de connaissances à acquérir si vous voulez survivre au Grand Seigneur. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, le Colosse est loin d'être la créature la plus féroce que les armées du Grand Seigneur possèdent.

Harry contempla l'horizon, indécis. Le Maître majeur ne manquait d'arguments pour le convaincre, mais que lui fallait-il choisir ? Les avantages étaient aussi nombreux que les inconvénients. En acceptant l'offre faite, il faisait non seulement l'acquisition d'un enseignement plus intéressant que celui de Poudlard, mais il s'exposait aussi au risque d'être attaqué par surprise par un éventuel traître. En outre, les personnes qu'il rencontrerait pourraient lui retourner le cerveau, l'endoctriner pour le transformer en fanatique ou quelque chose comme ça…

Harry chassa ces pensées pessimistes.

− En admettant que j'accepte, dit-il, que serais-je faire ?

− Etudier, dit l'homme. Vous serez suivi par votre professeur pendant une semaine, c'est lui qui estimera quelles matières vous conviendront. Nous ne vous proposons pas de suivre une scolarité entière en l'espace d'un mois, il est juste question de vous permettre d'obtenir tous les atouts pour combattre le Grand Seigneur de votre côté. Les bases de notre programme vous seront inculquées et vous bénéficierez de la possibilité de prendre conseil auprès de votre professeur même après votre entrée à Poudlard.

− Et les règles ?

− Vous devrez donner le meilleur de vous-même, gardez secret tout ce que vous découvrirez et respectez tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières que vous pourriez être amené à croiser, dit l'homme. N'oubliez pas que le Culte se divise et que chacune des personnes que vous croiserez sont opposées à la politique du Grand Seigneur. Vous ne rencontrerez que des professeurs, si ça peut vous rassurer, car même votre tuteur n'excelle pas dans les matières qu'il vous attribuera.

Harry acquiesça, enregistrant les recommandations du Maître majeur.

− Quand est-ce que je devrais commencer ?

− Nous sommes le 30 juillet, dit l'homme pour lui-même. Le temps que nous préparions un environnement, nous devrions pouvoir vous accueillir le 1er août. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous ici le 1er, à huit heures trente. Faîtes juste attention à ne pas mourir d'ici là, et ne parlez à personne de votre destination.


	21. Brighton Stims

Après un mois de juillet digne d'un climat méditerranéen, la réputation du Royaume-Uni reprit le dessus lorsque d'épais nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent au-dessus de l'archipel, plongeant la nuit britannique dans une obscurité des plus impénétrables. Les seules lumières capables de percer les ténèbres nocturnes provenaient des réverbères des villes et des routes, des phares des voitures, des fenêtres illuminées et des néons des magasins. Mais ça, Brighton Stims l'ignorait – et s'en moquait pas mal.

Emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape de voyage, le vieil homme longeait un sentier de campagne, légèrement vouté par affronter les violentes rafales qui balayaient la lande, le capuchon de son manteau rejeté sur sa tête pour faire barrage à la pluie drue et froide. Brighton n'avait nul besoin de lumière pour s'orienter : il connaissait ce chemin par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru des centaines et des centaines de fois pendant plus de trente ans. Ses souvenirs de ce passage étaient encore si vifs dans sa mémoire, qu'il se souvenait encore du paysage qui l'entourait.

Cependant, Brighton n'était pas d'humeur à se remémorer le bosquet d'arbres grimpant le long de la lande, ni les montagnes écossaises que l'on apercevait au nord. Malgré les éléments déchaînés, il avançait à grands pas, jetant parfois quelques regards par-dessus son épaule. Certes, l'obscurité était telle qu'il distinguait à peine ses épaules, mais il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer les sens de Brighton Stims. En pleine tempête comme dans la purée de pois la plus opaque, ses sens aiguisés lui permettaient de détecter une présence aussi facilement que s'il l'avait vue un jour de beau temps.

Fort heureusement, il n'était pas suivi. Il ne craignait pas un affrontement, mais la situation était trop critique – il lui fallait faire vite, ne laisser rien ni personne le ralentir. Cela faisait deux ans que Brighton n'avait pas parcouru la lande et il n'aurait jamais imaginé la traverser de nouveau, mais les évènements l'y obligeaient. Malgré toutes ses affirmations selon lesquelles plus rien ne le concernait, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui à courir au secours de tout ce qu'il avait quitté sans regrets.

Comment tirer un trait sur trois décennies d'expériences diverses ? Des amitiés les plus marquantes aux incidents les plus révoltants, des journées les plus monotones aux plus turbulentes, des exploits les plus remarquables aux échecs les plus désespérants – Brighton s'en rendait compte, aujourd'hui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, son passé avait encore une place importante dans sa mémoire, comme dans son cœur.

Le sentier atteignit bientôt le bosquet d'arbres qui grimpaient le long de la lande. Brighton s'en aperçut quand sa grande cape fut grandement soulagée du martèlement de la pluie. L'épais feuillage qui le surplombait stoppait les gouttes d'eau dans un bruissement régulier mais, si en temps normal Brighton aurait pris plaisir à écouter ce son, il n'y accorda ce soir aucune attention. Suivant le chemin, il consentit enfin à sortir sa baguette magique pour en jaillir une vive lueur verte à l'extrémité.

La lueur verdâtre éclaira instantanément les troncs et la végétation humides, ainsi que le sommet d'une arcade de pierre habilement dissimulée derrière deux arbres. A moins d'en connaître la position, il était peu probable qu'un promeneur puisse la remarquer. La lumière verte, à l'extrémité de la baguette de Brighton, parut faire réagir l'arc qui le dominait, car des inscriptions s'y dessinèrent progressivement comme si un tailleur de pierre les inscrivait au fur-et-à-mesure.

Lorsqu'elles furent complétées, une étrange onde fantomatique traversa l'espace contenu par l'arcade. Les arbres et les buissons que Brighton voyaient au-delà de l'arche, ainsi que le sentier, se volatilisèrent subitement, laissant leur place à une pelouse soigneusement entretenue au milieu de laquelle une large allée de marbre s'éloignait en direction d'un énorme bâtiment.

Le Collège, comme on l'appelait, était un passage obligatoire pour tout Apprenti désirant rejoindre le Culte, mais Brighton avait souvent critiqué les méthodes d'enseignement, bien moins intéressantes et formatrices que dans sa propre jeunesse. Durant trois décennies, il s'était efforcé de rétablir l'enseignement qu'il avait lui-même reçu, se concentrant sur chacun de ses élèves, assurant un suivi continu pour tout Apprenti en difficulté, proposant divers projets de carrière quand les compétences d'un étudiant ne suivaient pas son ambition, etc. Du corps professoral auquel il avait appartenu, Brighton était le seul encore vivant – et le seul qui ait jamais été apprécié.

Franchissant l'arcade pour pénétrer dans la cour du Collège, Brighton éteignit sa baguette magique mais la garda en main, tous les sens en alerte. Le silence qui planait au-dessus du bâtiment n'était pas naturel : trop tendu pour être somnolent. Or, toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes, suggérant que les étudiants dormaient. Brighton parcourut la cour du regard. Comment serait-ce possible ? Comment un Collège aurait-il pu être attaqué ?

La porte d'entrée du Collège s'ouvrit. Brighton amorça un geste pour brandir sa baguette, mais il reconnut vite le sorcier qui venait à sa rencontre, un éclair illuminant brièvement sa longue robe rouge aux broderies dorées. Que faisait Logan Nobel dans un centre d'Apprentis contrôlé par le Grand Seigneur ? Brighton se le demandait bien – d'après les informations qu'il détenait, Logan appartenait à un groupuscule qui s'était rebellé contre la politique du Grand Seigneur actuel.

− Comme toujours, tu es omniscient, dit Logan en s'arrêtant devant son ancien professeur.

− Et toi, aux endroits les plus inattendus, remarqua Brighton. Que s'est-il passé ?

Logan tendit un bras pour l'encourager à tourner les talons. Brighton comprit aussitôt qu'il ne souhaitait pas que leur conversation soit entendue, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il le suivit sans protester. Logan avait été un élève brillant, intelligent et admirable par ses compétences magiques et intellectuelles, mais il avait souffert d'un cruel manque d'ambition du temps où il faisait ses classes. Il aurait pu devenir un Génie ou un Penseur, mais son parcours s'était arrêté au Maître majeur.

Retraversant l'arcade qui se referma sur leur passage, faisant ainsi disparaître l'allée et le Collège pour rétablir le prolongement du sentier et la végétation le bordant, Brighton et Logan reprirent le chemin en sens inverse, le pas lent.

− Les choses commencent à dégénérer, déclara Logan. J'ignore quelles sont les informations que tu reçois, mais le Grand Seigneur devient progressivement une menace réelle pour tout le monde, pour les rebelles comme pour la communauté sorcière. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il endoctrine les Apprentis de sorte à s'assurer leur total dévouement… Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me demande si le Grand Seigneur ne cherche pas à faire de la Fraternité un ennemi à abattre.

Brighton fronça légèrement les sourcils, sous son capuchon. Il connaissait Logan depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait presque l'impression d'être son père, mais il sentait que son ancien élève ne lui disait pas tout.

− Exprime le fond de ta pensée, Logan, l'invita-t-il. Tu sais que je suis ton ami.

− Certes… admit le Maître majeur. Tu nous as toujours dit que les légendes se nourrissaient de faits réels, même s'ils étaient souvent enjolivés, non ? Aussi, je commence à me demander si le Grand Seigneur n'est pas l'ennemi que la Fraternité pourchassait jadis, du temps où la guerre des Immortels était l'unique objectif de la Fraternité.

C'était un raisonnement intéressant, mais naïf. Brighton connaissait le Grand Seigneur, il avait été son professeur et comme tout Apprenti, l'actuel Grand Seigneur avait fait l'objet d'une enquête. Ancien élève de Durmstrang, et héritier d'une vieille famille sorcière, ses parents avaient été emprisonnés peu après sa naissance pour complicité de meurtres et association avec les partisans de Grindelwald. Le détail qui anéantissant le soupçon de Logan était la ressemblance entre le Grand Seigneur et son père.

− Tu te trompes, lui garantit Brighton. Comme nous le savons à travers les textes qui nous ont été laissés par nos prédécesseurs, Lothar et son frère n'ont subi aucune modification physique à leurs résurrections. Ce qui n'est pas le cas du Grand Seigneur, qui ressemble beaucoup trop à son défunt père pour être l'un des Immortels. En outre, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne suffit pas d'être le frère de Lothar pour être malfaisant.

Logan hocha la tête, admettant qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop emballé.

− Que s'est-il passé, au Collège ? répéta Brighton.

− Une intrusion, répondit Logan d'une voix soucieuse. Tout porte à croire que Morphée Deadheart est derrière le coup. Nous ne déplorons aucune perte, mais même les professeurs n'ont rien pu faire contre lui. La politique que le Grand Seigneur s'acharne à poursuivre commence à plonger la Fraternité dans une situation délicate que nous ne pourrons pas remonter si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement, Brighton.

Logan disait vrai, comme bien souvent. La politique du Grand Seigneur avait déjà anéanti neuf siècles de secrets, de discrétion et d'ambitions héroïques. Les interventions de la Fraternité dans les guerres contre les mages noirs étaient bien plus nombreuses qu'une personne étrangère au Culte ne l'imaginerait, mais la cupidité des Hommes et la découverte de l'héritage d'une réincarnation de Lothar avaient bouleversé l'ordre des choses. La Fraternité, autrefois organisation de l'ombre luttant pour la justice et la paix, était devenue un réseau grotesque de chasseurs de trésors.

Brighton connaissait l'Histoire de la Fraternité mieux que personne, notamment parce qu'il l'avait enseignée lors des dernières années de son activité au sein du Culte. Autrefois, les résurrections de Lothar étaient recherchées et éduquées pour le rétablir au poste de Grand Seigneur, afin que la guerre des Immortels reprenne. Après trois cent cinquante ans, cependant, ses réincarnations n'avaient été que surveillées, maintenues à l'écart de la Fraternité et offrant ainsi la régence du Culte à de simples sorciers cupides. La trace de Lothar finit par être perdue deux cents ans plus tôt, au printemps 1705 très précisément.

En 1925, le Grand Seigneur qui régissait la Fraternité décida de repartir à la recherche de Lothar, en vain. Toutes les enquêtes menées se révélèrent infructueuses, contraignant le Grand Seigneur à focaliser la Fraternité sur cette quête grotesque des artefacts et des reliques offertes par le monde de la magie. Jadis, ces trésors étaient juste une récompense hasardeuse pour les efforts de la Fraternité. Si la Fraternité découvrait un artefact ou une relique, elle se l'appropriait sans voler, ni tuer. A partir du XVIIIe siècle, les choses avaient quelque peu changé, chaque objet magique engendrant un meurtre si c'était nécessaire, mais il y avait toujours eu des Grands Seigneurs fidèles aux principes de leurs prédécesseurs les plus pacifiques.

Emergeant de ses songes, Brighton remarqua qu'ils avaient dépassé l'orée du bosquet d'arbres et s'avançaient le long du chemin sous une pluie battante, le ciel noir grondant par moments au-dessus de leur tête comme pour les prévenir de la menace qui pesait sur la Fraternité.

− Et que proposes-tu ? demanda-t-il alors. Toi comme moi, nous connaissons le crédo de la Fraternité. Même s'il m'insupporte, je ne peux pas te donner l'identité du Grand Seigneur. Si je le faisais, je trahirais la Fraternité et sa loi.

− Je ne te demande pas de me dire qui il est, rassure-toi, répondit Logan. Néanmoins, tu peux m'aider à former le jeune Harry Grant.

Brighton tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

− Le même Harry Grant qui a dénoncé l'existence de la Fraternité ? s'étonna-t-il.

− En personne, approuva Logan. C'est un personnage singulier, intelligent, courageux et doté d'un potentiel que tu ne pourras qu'apprécier. Au début, j'avais pensé lui trouver un professeur encore en activité, mais la méthode d'enseignement du Grand Seigneur me déplaît. Toi qui as toujours pris soin de respecter la tradition, tu lui serais d'une bien plus grande aide que tous tes successeurs réunis.

Si cette requête n'avait pas été formulée par Logan lui-même, Brighton aurait soupçonné un piège destiné à faire de lui un traître au regard de la Fraternité. Néanmoins, il trouvait difficile à croire que Grant se laisserait éduquer par l'un des anciens professeurs de l'organisation qu'il combattait… à moins, bien sûr, que Logan ait omis de lui signaler qu'il était déjà directement entré en contact avec Grant. D'un autre côté, ce garçon se proposait être l'un des élèves les plus intéressants que Brighton ait jamais eus.

Comme tout sorcier digne de ce nom, Brighton recevait chaque matin _La Gazette du sorcier._ Le récit du sorcier-vigile l'avait singulièrement épaté, car rares auraient été les personnes à recourir à un maléfice d'Entrave pour se précipiter sur un ennemi et l'attraper juste avant qu'il ne transplane. L'esprit logique de Grant, notamment, avait beaucoup intéressé Brighton dans la partie relatant le déroulement son procès – et les accusations correctes qu'il avait formulées. Si Gabriel Burrow était parvenu à s'enfuir, Willard Stevens, le rédacteur-en-chef du quotidien, n'avait pas eu cette chance et séjournait actuellement depuis deux semaines et demie à Azkaban.

− Quel potentiel ? demanda finalement Brighton.

− Je l'ignore encore, reconnut Logan, mais assez débrouillard pour venir à bout d'un Colosse en dix minutes. J'ai vu de quoi il est capable, Brighton. Ce garçon connaît le danger, il lui manque juste la personnalité pour se sentir dans son élément lorsqu'il est confronté à un adversaire. Comme tu le disais si bien quand j'étais ton élève : « Le sorcier moyen est bon dans son domaine, le Maître majeur excelle dans le sien. » Grant excelle dans le danger.

Brighton huma l'air frais, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque inspiration qui lui dirait quelle réponse donnée à son ami. _Vaincre un Colosse…_ songea-t-il. Du temps où il était enseignant, la majorité de ses élèves auraient pris la fuite ou s'y seraient mis à dix pour affronter un Colosse. Et Grant avait réussi cet exploit tout seul ? Logan ne se trompait apparemment pas, ce garnement possédait réellement un potentiel intéressant.

− Très bien, soupira-t-il. J'accepte de lui apporter mon aide mais, s'il me déçoit, je le dégage de mon île à grands coups de pompe dans le cul !

Logan éclata d'un rire franc, un rire rare. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas tant le fait de faire partie d'une organisation secrète qui avait motivé Logan à rejoindre la Fraternité, mais le besoin de renaître, de se découvrir une nouvelle existence. Fils d'un ancien employé du ministère et d'une femme au foyer reconnue pour ses talents de cuisinière et de couturière, Logan avait grandi dans une grande misère jusqu'à son atterrissage dans un orphelinat, après le meurtre de ses parents par un ancien détenu dont son père avait apporté la preuve de la culpabilité.

Entré à Poudlard avec le fantôme des cadavres de ses parents étendus à ses pieds, Logan avait repris goût à la vie en s'entourant de camarades joyeux et loyaux qui l'avaient entraîné dans les péripéties habituelles d'un élève qui s'opposait à un règlement. Sept années de bonheur, marquées par la grossesse involontaire de sa petite amie lors de leur dernière année. Le bébé naquit, Logan s'installa avec sa petite amie devenue sa fiancée, puis un nouveau drame vint le frapper une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il rentra un jour chez lui pour découvrir sa promise et leur enfant morts, assassinés.

Brighton se souvenait parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec Logan. C'était lui-même qui avait choisi de lui offrir une place au sein de la Fraternité, lui-même qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à Londres pour le découvrir adossé au muret d'une ruelle crasseuse, ivre mort. Depuis qu'il connaissait Logan, Brighton ne l'avait entendu rire de bon cœur que six fois. Six rires francs, gais, en bientôt dix-sept ans.

La rébellion contre le Grand Seigneur datait de plusieurs années, mais Logan ne l'avait rejointe qu'à l'attaque de Massalia. Un désastre qui avait réveillé des blessures profondes qui ne cicatriseraient jamais vraiment, le funeste souvenir de sa fiancée et de leur petite fille mortes.

− Je pense qu'il ne te décevra pas, dit Logan.

− Mais toi, que vas-tu faire pendant que je m'occuperai de ce gamin ? demanda Brighton.

− J'ai beaucoup à faire, répondit Logan d'une voix de nouveau soucieuse. Contrairement à ce que la presse croit, Burrow n'a jamais pris la fuite. Grant l'affrontait quand je suis intervenu et j'ai emmené Burrow. Et puis, il nous faut nous occuper de Deadheart.

Brighton fronça les sourcils sous son capuchon.

− Méfie-toi de Morphée Deadheart, Logan, dit-il. Si le Grand Seigneur avait été moins arrogant, il aurait effectué des recherches sur cette famille. S'il croit que Desmond était le premier Deadheart à s'illustrer, il se trompe. Une famille pourrie jusqu'à la racine comme il en existe peu. Tellement pourrie, en vérité, qu'elle a dû s'exiler le plus loin possible de l'Angleterre pour ne pas voir tous ses membres exterminés par le ministère de la Magie. Depuis toujours, les Deadheart ont fourni des sorciers aussi talentueux que malfaisants.

− Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'affronter, mais de lui proposer une alliance, dit Logan.

− Tu perds ton temps, affirma Brighton.

Il comprit aussitôt son erreur en sentant Logan tourner la tête vers lui.

− Tu me caches quelque chose, dit celui-ci.

− Rien que tu ne sois pas capable de deviner toi-même, assura Brighton d'un ton calme.

− Tu t'intéresses à Deadheart.

− C'était inévitable que je m'y intéresse, dit Brighton. Quand l'attaque de Massalia a été rendue publique, je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde que Deadheart n'appartenait pas à la Fraternité, mais qu'il était la cible. En outre, je connais l'histoire de sa famille et je n'avais jamais entendu dire que Desmond ait eu un fils. J'ai donc demandé à quelques-uns de mes contacts continentaux les plus fidèles de me renseigner sur lui.

− Et ?

− Et Morphée s'inscrit comme l'un des plus dangereux Deadheart, soupira Brighton. Ses ancêtres connus ont été arrêtés, parfois renvoyés de leur école, car ils commettaient des délits et des crimes et se faisaient prendre. Mais, Morphée, il est différent. Les informations que j'ai récoltées jusqu'à présent le présentent comme un garçon très solitaire, ne connaissant ni l'amitié, ni l'amour, ni la compassion, ni même la peur. Il s'est forgé une mentalité de sorcier asocial, insensible et implacable, et c'était déjà le cas avant que ses pouvoirs ne se manifestent. Il est très intelligent, très rusé, plus puissant que les déclarations que nous avons lues dans les journaux ne le prétendent et l'attaque sur Massalia lui a enfin trouvé un objectif à atteindre, à savoir l'extermination de la Fraternité.

Brighton estima en avoir dit suffisamment. Inutile d'ajouter à cette description les diverses anecdotes qui avaient accompagné les parchemins décrivant Morphée Deadheart. Brighton ne craignait rien à former Grant, car il ne le considérerait jamais comme une réelle menace pour la Fraternité. Mais Deadheart, c'était une autre histoire. Une telle intelligence aurait beaucoup apporté à la communauté sorcière, comme à la Fraternité, mais Deadheart avait une sainte horreur de la solidarité, en témoignait une petite histoire lors de son entrée à Massalia.

Quelques semaines après son entrée en première année, Deadheart était apparemment tombé sur une scène assez brutale. L'un de ses camarades, d'ascendance moldue, était maltraité par « le Prince » mais, loin de venir en aide à la victime, Deadheart l'avait laissée se faire battre par son tortionnaire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Etait-ce par peur que Deadheart avait feint l'ignorance ? Brighton en doutait fort, d'autant que le Prince s'en était pris au Diable deux années plus tard, comme relaté par le professeur survivant dans l'article de _La Gazette du sorcier_ dédié au désastre de Massalia.

− Tu oublies une chose, professeur, dit Logan d'un ton malicieux.

− Lequel ? demanda Brighton, surpris.

− Ton jugement est faussé par ta subjectivité.

Brighton resta silencieux un moment, puis éclata d'un grand rire en donnant une tape dans le dos de Logan. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revenir à l'époque où Logan était moins intelligent ! Effectivement, si Brighton accusait la subjectivité du professeur Criwalker lors de son interview sur Morphée Deadheart, il fallait admettre qu'il était tout aussi fautif que cet enseignant. Néanmoins…

− Alors, fais comme bon te semble, encouragea-t-il Logan. Mais promets-moi de faire très attention lorsque tu le rencontreras.

− Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai déjà réfléchi à la manière de l'approcher, dit Logan.

Brighton n'en doutait pas, mais quelque chose lui revint brusquement en mémoire et son humeur s'assombrit très légèrement.

− Au fait, pourquoi Deadheart s'est-il introduit au Collège ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

− Il semblerait que Deadheart ait réussi à se débarrasser de l'Œil de Cronos, expliqua Logan. Tout du moins, une personne en est venue à cette conclusion quand elle a découvert qu'un vendeur-ambulant connaissait une grande popularité sur le Chemin de Traverse, car vendant des produits absolument incroyables. Alors, le Grand Seigneur a ordonné qu'il soit mis en place une opération destinée à identifier tous les clients de ce vendeur-ambulant.

− Comment espère-t-il parvenir à toutes les identifier ? s'étonna Brighton, intrigué.

− C'est une opération complexe, affirma Logan. Les Génies fidèles au Grand Seigneur travaillent à la fabrication de produits rivalisant ou surpassant ceux achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Parallèlement, un autre fidèle, libre et fortuné, s'occupe de monter une entreprise de ventes à domicile de ces produits. Les embauches ont débuté la semaine dernière, mais l'activité ne commencera réellement que dans la semaine, quand l'entreprise recevra tous les articles et des formulaires. Les formulaires seront adressés aux familles qui pourront répondre si oui ou non la marchandise les intéresse, et s'ils ont déjà acheté des produits similaires.

Brighton hocha lentement la tête. Les Génies méritaient leur surnom, il n'en avait jamais douté, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'ils passaient par une voie légale et officielle pour accomplir une mission.

− Comment Deadheart l'a-t-il appris ? demanda-t-il.

− Sans doute en remarquant que les clients du vendeur-ambulant étaient suivis dès qu'ils s'éloignaient du chariot contenant tous les articles, dit Logan. Ce dont nous sommes certains, c'est qu'il a attrapé un Apprenti et l'a assez terrifié pour obtenir toutes les réponses à ses questions, notamment qu'une liste répertoriant tous ses clients déjà identifiés était conservée au Collège.

− Donc, quand bien même il n'aurait jamais dérobé cette liste, la Fraternité a toutes ses chances de découvrir qui a hérité de l'Œil de Cronos, commenta Brighton d'un air songeur. Si Deadheart s'en est réellement débarrassé…

L'Œil de Cronos… Une relique remarquable, que le Grand Seigneur actuel convoitait depuis le jour où un de ses professeurs y avait fait référence. Encore une preuve de la cupidité du Grand Seigneur. Ses prédécesseurs avaient toujours recherché des artefacts et des reliques dits « immédiats », dont les pouvoirs se manifestaient aussitôt en mains, comme la Lance de Foudre. Mais le Grand Seigneur actuel, lui, voyait plus grand. C'étaient les reliques et les artefacts « irréversibles » qui l'intéressaient, comme l'Œil de Cronos.

Brighton imaginait parfaitement les ambitions « secrètes » du Grand Seigneur. Un homme aussi cupide, avide de pouvoirs, ne souhaitait qu'une chose : l'immortalité. Brighton l'avait compris peu de temps après la nomination du Grand Seigneur, en découvrant que les reliques et les artefacts en possession de la Fraternité ne se trouvaient plus dans la Salle des Trésors, mais dans les appartements personnels du Grand Seigneur. Par déductions, il était donc tout à fait logique que le Grand Seigneur veuille l'Œil de Cronos, car lui seul lui permettrait d'accéder à la relique qui lui garantirait l'immortalité.

Poussant un profond soupir, Brighton secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser les gouttes qui perlaient sur le bord de son capuchon. La lande était loin derrière eux, à présent, et ils s'approchaient progressivement d'un sentier un peu plus large que les Moldus utilisaient souvent comme raccourci – et d'où Brighton et Logan pourraient enfin transplaner.

− Quand doit arriver ce fameux Harry Grant ? demanda Brighton.

− Demain, répondit Logan. Etant inscrit à Poudlard, tu n'auras à le supporter qu'un mois, aussi serait-il idéal que tu commences à le former le plus tôt possible.

− Eh bien, j'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas peur de la solitude !


	22. Bienvenue !

La modeste maison était perchée au sommet d'une île, soumise aux bourrasques venues de la mer qui l'encerclait comme tous les autres ilots que l'on apercevait au loin, certains plus petits, d'autres plus grands et apparemment habités, à ne juger les minuscules lueurs mobiles qui longeaient les côtes. Harry observait les environs, dubitatif. Il s'était attendu à une espèce d'école, de centre – un grand bâtiment, quoi, situé en pleine ville. Mais c'était bien sur une île que le Portoloin donné par le Maître majeur l'avait emmené.

Il ne regrettait pas encore son choix d'avoir accepté l'offre du Maître majeur, au contraire. Personne ne penserait à le rechercher dans un endroit aussi reculé et il bénéficierait de toute la place nécessaire pour s'entraîner, même s'il appréhendait quelque peu les techniques d'apprentissage de « Brighton ». A ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, ce Brighton avait autrefois été l'enseignant du Maître majeur et respectait les anciennes traditions du Culte – c'était sans doute une très bonne chose, mais Harry ignorait ce qu'étaient « les anciennes traditions ».

Néanmoins, la région était probablement superbe un jour de beau temps. L'orage s'en était allé au beau milieu de la nuit, ne laissant derrière qu'une Grande-Bretagne humide surplombée d'un ciel aux nombreuses teintes grises. Se détournant du spectacle, Harry reprit son chemin en direction de la modeste maison, son regard sautant d'une fenêtre à une autre, à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement. Le hasard voulut qu'il ait eu une bonne idée, car un éclat rougeâtre se refléta soudainement dans l'une des vitres.

Instinctivement, Harry plongea dans les hautes herbes encore humides. Le sortilège ébouriffa ses cheveux lors de son plongeon, manquant de peu de le percuter de plein fouet. Tirant sa baguette magique, Harry roula sur le côté, profitant d'être masqué par la végétation sauvage qui le dominait aisément, puis il se redressa sur un genou pour pointer sa baguette dans la direction d'où était venu le sort. Personne.

Une voix s'éleva d'un peu partout à la fois, comme s'il s'était trouvé dans un stade de Quidditch :

− Vous êtes incontestablement agile et vif, mon garçon, dit la voix.

− Ravi que ça vous plaise, grommela Harry en se relevant complètement.

− Ne soyez pas aussi grognon. Il faut savoir apprécier chaque compliment à sa juste valeur et dans tout contexte, même si ce contexte vous déplaît.

Harry eut un sourire intérieur. Brighton, car il s'agissait sans aucun doute de son nouveau professeur, venait de le renseigner sur un détail important : il était tout proche. Harry le comprit en réalisant que Brighton l'avait entendu marmonner, ce qui situait l'homme dans un rayon de cinq mètres maximum, mais invisible car camouflé.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, sa baguette tendue devant lui, tournant régulièrement la tête pour s'assurer qu'aucun sortilège ne lui foncerait dans le dos, s'aidant parfois du reflet des vitres.

− Dîtes-moi, mon garçon, reprit la voix désincarnée. Pourquoi avoir accepté d'être mon élève ? Vous avez révélé l'existence du Culte de l'Ombre au monde entier, pourtant. Vous vous êtes illustré à Massalia et vous avez aidé à l'arrestation de Willard Stevens, mettant ainsi un terme à la censure qu'il exerçait sur toutes les histoires nocives à la réputation de ses confrères. Pourquoi, alors, faire confiance à un ancien professeur du Culte ?

− Détrompez-vous sur ce point, je ne fais confiance à personne, dit Harry. Le Maître majeur a prouvé qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal, qu'il combattait la même personne que moi. Le Culte de l'Ombre n'est pas mon ennemi, c'est l'homme qui le dirige que je combats. J'ai dénoncé l'existence du Culte par naïveté, croyant que tous ses agents étaient unis, mais le Maître majeur m'a informé de la rébellion en cours.

Un nouveau jet de lumière jaillit sur sa droite, un peu en retrait. Faisant volte-face, Harry dévia le sort sans peine et recommença à tourner sur lui-même, vigilant. Le petit jeu de Brighton commençait presque à l'amuser, car cet homme savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait – et Harry aussi. C'était un test destiné à évaluer la capacité de Harry à participer à une conversation tout en faisant preuve de prudence, une sorte d'évaluation pour jauger sa capacité à séparer son attention sur deux choses en même temps.

− Je comprends, assura Brighton. Mais même si vous suiviez une formation complète d'un Apprenti, vous seriez bien incapable de vaincre le Grand Seigneur. Non seulement à cause de sa garde personnelle, mais parce qu'il est aussi constamment armé des reliques et des artefacts que la Fraternité a récoltés au cours des siècles. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous pourrez vous estimer chanceux s'il vous laisse assez de temps pour lui lancer un sort, même si ce sort n'aura aucun effet.

− C'est justement là sa grande faiblesse, dit Harry. Il se croira invulnérable, il commettra forcément une erreur à un moment ou à un autre.

Brighton apparut brusquement à deux mètres de lui, les bras le long du corps. C'était un vieil homme mince, aux cheveux argentés et courts, son visage parcheminé orné d'une barbe courte. Les yeux délavés du vieillard étaient hantés par une lueur intelligente et bienveillante, le faisant légèrement ressembler à Dumbledore, même s'il était loin d'avoir la prestance du directeur de Poudlard.

− Vous avez peut-être raison, reconnut-il, mais prenez garde à ne pas croire votre théorie comme acquise, ou elle vous perdra. Maintenant, suivez-moi que nous parlions dans un cadre un peu plus chaleureux, je commence à me les geler.

Harry ne songea même pas à retarder le moment où ils rejoindraient la chaleur d'un bon feu de bois. Rangeant sa baguette magique dans la poche de son pantalon, il emboîta le pas au vieil homme, qui l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine soigneusement rangée. Alignées par tailles, de la plus grosse à la plus petite, casseroles et poêles se côtoyaient, suspendues au-dessus d'une large cheminée à l'intérieur de laquelle les bûches s'embrasèrent dans un ronflement sonore lorsque Brighton referma la porte.

− Asseyez-vous, je vais préparer du thé, l'invita Brighton. Alors, avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis le seul à avoir attaqué pendant cette petite cérémonie de bienvenue ?

− Vous aviez l'avantage ? suggéra Harry en le regardant s'affairer.

− Non, répondit Brighton. Les avantages et les désavantages sont des excuses pour justifier une défaite. Pour me montrer plus clair, j'aurais effectivement eu un avantage si j'avais gagné grâce à mon intelligence ou ma ruse. La vérité, c'est que nous étions à égalité, mais que vous vous êtes davantage concentré sur votre vision que sur votre intelligence.

− Comment ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

− Réfléchissez, l'encouragea Brighton en posant la bouilloire sur un feu magique. Comment avez-vous vaincu le Colosse qui vous a attaqué ? Je ne fais pas référence à vos provocations ou aux sortilèges que vous avez utilisés.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il voyait parfaitement de quoi parlait Brighton, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien quel but il cherchait à atteindre.

− J'ai utilisé une pierre…

− Exactement ! s'exclama Brighton d'un ton vigoureux. Une pierre qui faisait partie de votre environnement. Or, mon garçon, si vous aviez pris conscience de l'environnement de l'île, vous auriez remarqué que même en étant invisible, je restais palpable. Et donc, que mes déplacements provoquaient une réaction sur la végétation, comme l'herbe s'écrasant sous mes chaussures à chaque pas que je faisais ou se déplaçant sur mon passage.

Harry reconnaissait qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé s'aider des hautes herbes pour repérer Brighton.

− L'environnement est l'un des principaux alliés d'un excellent duelliste, poursuivit Brighton. Acculé par un trop grand nombre d'adversaires, vous cherchez naturellement une retraite qui vous protégera tout en vous permettant de poursuivre le combat. Confronté au Colosse, vous avez remarquablement utilisé la pierre, mais vous avez fait dans la difficulté.

− Comment ça ? répéta Harry.

− Vous avez sûrement remarqué les proportions surdéveloppées du Colosse, à l'exception…

− De sa tête, acheva Harry.

− Du temps où j'étais professeur, avant que l'actuel Grand Seigneur ne prenne le poste, les Colosses avaient bien meilleure allure, raconta Brighton. Ils étaient parfaitement proportionnés, résistants et obéissants, mais les choses ont changé. Autrefois, vaincre un Colosse était une tâche ardue qui nécessitait plusieurs sorciers, mais la bêtise et la naïveté du Grand Seigneur ont transformé ces merveilleuses créatures en immondices vulnérables et sujettes à des accès de colère.

Ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas plus mal, considérait Harry. Si le Colosse n'avait pas souffert des faiblesses que Brighton lui attribuait, Harry ne serait probablement pas dans cette cuisine à attendre une chaude tasse de thé, en attendant de découvrir le programme qu'il suivrait pendant tout le mois d'août.

La bouillotte émit un sifflement aigu très bref, avant de s'envoler jusqu'à la table où deux tasses apparurent, avec un sachet de thé dans chacune d'elles.

− Néanmoins, continua Brighton en regardant sa tasse se remplir d'eau brûlante, je dois reconnaître que vous me motivez à vous enseigner tout ce que je pourrai. Votre technique de défense est intéressante, mais nous pourrions encore l'améliorer. En revanche, votre technique d'attaque laisse à désirer, mais nous y remédierons pendant ces trois semaines. Il faudra également que j'évalue vos compétences dans différents domaines, comme le rapport de cohésion entre la botanique et les potions…

− Heu, l'interrompit Harry. Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi « le rapport de cohésion » ?

− C'est un terme technique censé impressionner mon interlocuteur, répondit Brighton. En fait, il s'agit ni plus, ni moins que de vos connaissances sur les propriétés magiques des plantes utilisées en potions.

− Je suis nul, en potions, avoua Harry.

Brighton eut un sourire.

− Mon garçon, personne n'est nul en potions, déclara-t-il. C'est l'une des matières les plus faciles que vous serez amené à étudier à Poudlard. Ce qui vous a manqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est un enseignement adapté aux soucis que cet art vous pose. A moins que vous ne sachiez pas compter, vous êtes tout à fait capable de devenir l'un des meilleurs potionnistes de Poudlard.

Harry restait quelque peu sceptique, mais il n'ajouta rien.

− Nous évaluerons aussi votre niveau en sortilèges, en métamorphose et en logique, enchaîna Brighton. Après les résultats de ces examens, nous pourrons nous pencher sur le programme qui vous conviendra le mieux, mais il ne faut pas croire que je pourrai vous aider sur absolument tout. J'ai moi aussi mes limites et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai enseigné seulement l'Histoire et assuré la formation des Maîtres majeur de Grande-Bretagne et d'Europe de l'Est.

− D'accord, mais… pourquoi la logique ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Car la Fraternité bénéficie de stratèges brillants, dit Brighton. Les Penseurs sont une poignée, mais ce sont neuf personnes capables d'établir cinq stratégies différentes pour entrer dans une vulgaire cabane à outils. A Poudlard, les possibilités seront innombrables car, comme Massalia, on y trouve des passages secrets. Et, bien sûr, il faut se souvenir que Poudlard ne bénéficie pas des protections de Massalia. Des Apprentis en dernière année suffiraient, pour contourner les enchantements et s'introduire dans le château sans se faire remarquer.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant à présent que toutes les matières citées de Brighton n'avaient pas été choisies au hasard, mais pour lui garantir un maximum d'atouts lorsque la situation l'exigerait. Brighton paraissait persuadé que Poudlard finirait par être attaqué, comme s'il soupçonnait le Grand Seigneur d'être assez rancunier pour dire à ses fidèles de pourchasser Harry jusqu'au château de l'école de sorcellerie – et lui faire regretter d'avoir révélé l'existence du Culte de l'Ombre.

Le silence s'installa brièvement, rompu quelques secondes plus tard par des petits coups secs donnés contre l'une des vitres de la fenêtre. De l'autre côté, une chouette ébouriffée au plumage fauve fixa intensément Brighton, qui avait bondi de sa chaise pour aller lui ouvrir. Pénétrant dans la cuisine en lâchant une enveloppe, l'oiseau survola Harry jusqu'au sommet d'une étagère, où elle parut trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau.

− Mmh, marmonna Brighton, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Harry sur lui. Voilà qui est très intéressant. Notre cher Morphée Deadheart s'est inscrit à Poudlard. Le plus étonnant, ce n'est pas tellement qu'il l'ait fait, mais que Dumbledore l'ait accepté.

− Dumbledore est un homme bienveillant, dit Harry. Trop, même.

− Oh non, dit Brighton qui savait de quoi il parlait. Albus Dumbledore est sans doute le plus grand génie de tous les temps, et je n'exagère rien. Son image d'homme bienveillant est sincère, mais il l'est beaucoup moins que les gens le croient. C'est un homme parfaitement prudent, parfaitement méfiant, parfaitement intelligent. La société sorcière le trouve trop confiant, moi je dis que les personnes en qui il fait confiance se comptent sur les doigts de la main droite.

− Vous le connaissez bien, affirma Harry, légèrement surpris.

Brighton se rassit en approuvant.

− Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble, mais j'étais déjà en troisième année quand il y est entré, raconta-t-il. Déjà, à l'époque, il avait attiré mon attention, car il démontrait des aptitudes supérieures à la moyenne. Pour rien ne vous cacher, mon père faisait lui-même partie de la Fraternité et je me souviens encore de lui avoir suggéré de montrer un minimum d'intérêt pour Dumbledore. Hélas, je suis parti de Poudlard, mon père est mort et je ne pouvais rien dire à mes professeurs de la Fraternité, car n'étant qu'un simple Apprenti.

« Le temps passant, j'ai momentanément oublié Dumbledore, car mes études occupaient le clair de mon temps et j'avais fait la promesse sur la tombe de mes parents que je ferai aussi bien que mon paternel. Chose faite, mais la maladie avait atteint le Grand Seigneur de l'époque et nous nous apprêtions à sa succession. Par chance, c'est un homme sage et bienveillant qui lui succéda, si bien que les missions devinrent plus pacifiques. J'ai alors repensé à mon idée d'intégrer Dumbledore à la Fraternité, alors j'ai mené mon enquête pour estimer mes chances de voir un esprit aussi brillant rejoindre notre cause.

« J'ai finalement renoncé. A mes yeux, Dumbledore, devenu professeur, ne jurerait jamais allégeance à une autre institution que Poudlard et l'avenir montra que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Néanmoins, je l'ai régulièrement épié à travers ses exploits, ses interventions publiques et ses actions au sein du Magenmagot comme de Poudlard. C'est un homme bienveillant, à n'en point douter, mais il ne sous-estime personne. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, assez étonné de rencontrer un ancien camarade de Dumbledore. Certes, il savait que le directeur de Poudlard n'était plus tout jeune, mais c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un ayant fait sa scolarité en même temps que lui.

− Donc, il aurait accepté Deadheart pour le surveiller ? dit Harry.

− Il l'a fait parce qu'il y est contraint par la loi, rectifia Brighton. Si Deadheart n'a plus à s'inquiéter du ministère qui reconnaît que sa fuite de Massalia a pu être motivée par l'approche de la Fraternité, celle-ci le menace encore et toujours. Le ministère n'aura pas manqué de l'assigner au territoire britannique, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire ait été résolue et qu'il soit libéré de la menace. Par conséquent, n'ayant pas terminé sa scolarité, il est obligé de faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Mais vous avez raison, Dumbledore ne manquera pas de surveiller Deadheart d'un œil attentif…

Harry eut la très nette impression que Brighton s'était retenu d'ajouter « s'il y parvient ».

Se souvenant apparemment de quelque chose d'important, le vieillard sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette pour la secouer d'un geste désinvolte. La porte d'un placard, dans la pièce voisine, grinça en s'ouvrant, avant qu'un long rectangle dépliable n'effleure l'oreille de Harry pour venir atterrir en douceur dans les mains de Brighton.

− Je ne pensais pas vous en parler aussi tôt, mais puisque nous avons abordé le cas Morphée Deadheart… avoua-t-il.

Il déplia l'étrange objet. On aurait dit une carte, mais fabriquée dans un matériau gris-bleu inconnu de Harry. Par ailleurs, rien n'était inscrit sur le parchemin, que Brighton dépliait contentieusement sur l'espace libre séparant la tasse de Harry et la sienne.

− Je vous présente le Mémogramme, déclara fièrement Brighton. C'est une invention encore récente au sein de la Fraternité, imaginée et fabriquée par mon très cher ami Boubakhar – un esprit remarquable. Les Penseurs, qui se chargent d'établir les stratégies, y ont recours à chaque fois qu'il faut accomplir une mission pouvant se dérouler dans un bâtiment relativement imposant. Infiltration, assassinat, vol, etc. Le Mémogramme que vous avez sous le regard, toutefois, est un nouveau prototype que Boubakhar m'a envoyé pour que je lui fasse part de mon opinion sur les nouvelles fonctionnalités qu'il offre.

− A quoi ça sert, exactement ? demanda Harry.

− Ah ! s'exclama Brighton d'un air satisfait. Je vais vous montrer…

Il plongea une main décharnée dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir un flacon contenant de minces filaments argentés qui tourbillonnaient lentement, ni gazeux ni liquides.

− Ah, dit Brighton d'un ton appréciateur. A votre expression, je vois que vous savez ce dont il s'agit…

− Un souvenir, répondit Harry.

− Exactement, approuva Brighton. En temps normal, les souvenirs s'évaporent s'ils ne sont pas contenus dans un flacon, ou dans un quelconque autre récipient hermétique, ou dans une Pensine. Boubakhar est parvenu je ne sais trop comment, à créer une matière souple qui permet de consulter – et seulement consulter – un souvenir. Alors, vous me direz sûrement « Bah, comme une Pensine ! » C'est vrai, mais différent.

Comme pour le prouver, Brighton déboucha le flacon et versa les filaments argentés sur l'étrange parchemin. Le souvenir se répandit dessus comme un œuf cru que l'on déposerait dans une poêle, puis la substance commença à se hérisser à divers endroits, s'étalant sur la carte tandis que les murs d'un long couloir s'érigeaient. Au milieu de ce corridor de marbre vert veiné de blanc, un jeune homme massif affrontait un garçon beaucoup plus petit, fin et familier aux yeux de Harry.

Déjà à treize ans, Morphée Deadheart affichait ce sourire si particulier qu'on lui connaissait, ses cheveux noirs et sauvages tombant de chaque côté de son visage pâle et arrogant. Au même âge, Harry doutait sérieusement qu'il se serait montré aussi impétueux face au dernière année qui menaçait Deadheart. Ses seuls biceps semblaient être assez développés pour contenir la tête entière du Diable et son expression malveillante aurait fait trembler Goyle et Crabbe comme des feuilles.

− Observez et apprenez, murmura Brighton comme s'il avait craint de déranger les duellistes.

Harry s'avança légèrement sur sa chaise, à la fois curieux et intéressé, au moment où Deadheart reculait la jambe droite à la manière d'un sprinter s'apprêtant à disputer une course. Malgré le jeune âge de son adversaire, l'autre adopta une manière défensive, le regard franchement méfiant comme si, à la grande ignorance de la plupart de ses camarades et de tous ses professeurs, le Diable avait déjà gagné une certaine réputation de duelliste.

Deadheart s'élança brusquement, chargeant le Prince qui brandit sa baguette magique pour en faire jaillir un trait de lumière extraordinairement fin, presque imperceptible, que le Diable esquiva en faisant un écart sans que son élan n'en soit ralenti. Son adversaire tenta autre chose, décrivant un geste semblable à celui d'un joueur de tennis renvoyant rageusement une balle. Avant même qu'il ait achevé son mouvement et décocher une longue flamme à l'attention de Deadheart, celui-ci bondissant en avant comme pour un footballeur taclant un adversaire.

La flamme crépita dès qu'elle fut formée, mais manqua Deadheart dont la glissade l'amena jusqu'aux pieds de la brute de Massalia, sur qui il pointait déjà sa baguette magique pour lui projeter un trait de lumière bleue en plein sur le menton. Touché, le Prince émit un claquement sec lorsque ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, aussitôt suivi d'un grognement douloureux en même temps que son corps massif s'élevait dans les airs pour décrire un vol plané qui fut considérablement raccourci par un choc avec le plafond.

Laissant échapper un cri, le Prince retomba violemment sur le parquet parfaitement ciré, le teint pâle et les yeux révulsés. Brighton choisit ce moment pour donner un petit coup de baguette sur le Mémogramme. Comme aspiré par la baguette, le décor rétrécit jusqu'à redevenir de simples filaments argentés que le vieillard enferma dans sa petite bouteille.

− Boubakhar a créé le Mémogramme en souvenir d'une mésaventure qui lui était arrivée, révéla Brighton. Il était seul chez lui, quand il s'est introduit dans le bureau de son père et s'est plongé dans la Pensine. Il découvrit avec plaisir les souvenirs professionnels de son père, autrefois employé au ministère gabonais de la Magie, mais il lui fut incapable de sortir de la Pensine. Quand ses parents revinrent d'un dîner officiel, son père le découvrit dans la Pensine et lui infligea une sévère correction…

Glissant la petite bouteille dans la même poche, Brighton reprit :

− Alors ? Qu'avez-vous remarqué ?

− Deadheart a anticipé la dernière attaque du Prince, dit Harry.

− Vous êtes observateur, apprécia Brighton, mais vous vous contentez des apparences. Réfléchissez bien. Si vous vous retrouviez face à une brute épaisse comme le Prince, à quoi penseriez-vous ?

Harry réfléchit lentement à la question, assez déconcerté.

− Je pense que je penserais à ses anciennes victimes, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

− Exactement, dit Brighton d'un ton joyeux. Voici ce que je soupçonne : Deadheart a pensé aux victimes passées du Prince, mais il s'est particulièrement attardé sur la peur que le Prince inspirait. La peur est un pouvoir terrible, puissant et tenace. Le Prince était habitué à faire trembler ses victimes, qui n'osaient pas l'affronter franchement de peur de représailles encore plus brutales que les malveillances qu'il leur faisait subir. Donc…

− Donc, Deadheart aurait décidé de fonctionner différemment ? suggéra Harry.

− Oui… et non, répondit Brighton. La vérité, c'est que Deadheart ne connaît pas la peur – malgré tout, vous avez parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir. Le Prince ayant l'habitude de voir ses victimes le craindre, il n'a fait confiance qu'à ses sortilèges. Or, une brute aussi active que le Prince s'affaiblit d'automatismes.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe.

− Vous voulez dire que… les sortilèges qu'il a lancés sur Deadheart sont les mêmes que ceux utilisés sur tous les élèves qu'il a maltraités ?

− C'est ça, dit Brighton. Ce sont des sortilèges réprimandés sévèrement, mais qui n'engendrent aucun renvoi. Or, le Prince a tellement utilisé ces sortilèges que Deadheart a pu faire des recherches sur ces maléfices et apprendre à les reconnaître. Quand je vous parlais d'avantage, Deadheart en avait un phénoménal sur son adversaire, le soir où il a vaincu le Prince, car c'est son intelligence qui lui a permis de remporter le duel.


	23. Might & Shield

_LE MINISTERE S'ENGAGE_

_DANS L'EMPLOI_

_Après les derniers évènements, de la destruction de Massalia jusqu'à la révélation de la présence d'une obscure et légendaire société secrète dans les effectifs du ministère de la Magie, nous pourrions presque oublier que des problèmes tout à fait ordinaires peuvent apparaître, comme la hausse progressive du chômage depuis les quatre dernières années. La rédaction de _La Gazette du sorcier _le confirme : la majorité des unes publiées au cours des sept ans écoulés traitaient davantage de politique internationale, judiciaire ou des méfaits des Mangemorts, que de l'emploi._

_Or, comme nous l'annonce Patricia O'donnell, responsable du Bureau de Recrutement du ministère :_

_« Nous notons une baisse significative des embauches depuis l'été 73. Bien que diplômés, les élèves de Poudlard semblent préférer les petits commerces aux carrières ministérielles. Certains plongent dans le chômage quand le contenu de leur coffre le leur permet. »_

_Réputé pour la fondation de son association caritative _Cancres mais capables_, qui s'occupe des jeunes espagnols égarés dans le chômage pour leur permettre de s'intégrer au monde du travail, Miguel Costa était de passage au ministère de la Magie pour négocier un éventuel partenariat de « voyages linguistiques ». Ancien guérisseur aux innombrables diplômes, nous l'avons interrogé sur la hausse du chômage en Grande-Bretagne :_

_« Le ministère de la Magie étant l'ennemi numéro un de Vous-Savez-Qui, les jeunes évitent de s'y associer pour ne pas se retrouver dans la ligne de mire des Mangemorts, nous déclare Costa. Ils sont ambitieux, mais ils n'ont aucune envie de mourir. Or, en intégrant votre ministère de la Magie, une partie d'eux-mêmes les prévint qu'ils pourraient s'attirer les foudres des mages noirs et en subir les conséquences. »_

_Une analyse criante de vérité, comme en témoigne Irwin G. (le nom a été changé), embauché depuis deux ans :_

_« J'ai obtenu toutes mes Aspic, nous révèle-t-il. Le ministère m'a proposé de nombreux postes mieux rémunérés, et sans doute plus intéressants, que celui que j'occupe actuellement, mais je ne changerai pas tant que les mages noirs seront en liberté. Pas même pour 10 000 Gallions ! »_

_En sept années d'activités, les Mangemorts et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ont assassiné pas moins de 36 employés du ministère de la Magie, sans compter les personnes disparues. Millicent Bagnold, face à cette « crise de l'emploi », s'est donc personnellement engagée à trouver une parade au cours de l'année et nous présentait hier après-midi un projet fraîchement élaboré :_

_« Le Chemin de Traverse a connu un franc succès début juillet, nous rappelle-t-elle. Notamment grâce à l'un de ses vendeurs-ambulants, qui proposait des articles à la hauteur de ses prétentions. Cet individu aura inspiré au moins une personne, que j'ai rencontrée en début de semaine pour qu'elle m'expose un projet presque achevé et qui permettrait aux chômeurs de tous âges de trouver un emploi rapidement. »_

_Phénomène en vogue dans le monde moldu, la « vente à distance » se répand dans le monde de la magie grâce à Rafael Carter. Fidèle à ses inspirations mi-moldues, mi-sorcières, Carter a installé les locaux de son entreprise dans une vieille usine du nord de l'Angleterre, où il nous reçoit :_

_« J'ai longtemps cherché un emploi qui m'intéresserait réellement, nous avoue-t-il. J'en ai fait plusieurs, mais il n'y en a eu aucun pour me donner envie de continuer jusqu'au bout. Le vendeur du Chemin de Traverse a été la petite étincelle, la clé ouvrant les portes de mon avenir professionnel – car sans lui, je n'aurais certainement pas eu l'idée de fonder ma propre entreprise de vente à distance. […] Mon objectif, c'est de proposer aux sorcières et aux sorciers une panoplie d'objets uniques, plus élaborés et plus variés encore que ceux vendus sur le Chemin de Traverse ! »_

_Baptisée _Might & Shield _(M&S, pour les intimes), l'entreprise propose déjà un florilège de vingt-trois articles et ambitionne la cinquantaine d'inventions d'ici Noël. Les catalogues ont déjà été publiés et n'attendent plus qu'à être expédiés aux familles sorcières, accompagnés d'un petit formulaire :_

_« Il est important pour l'entreprise, comme pour moi, de connaître l'attente des clients, nous explique Carter. En outre, nous avons intégré une case destinée aux clients du vendeur du Chemin de Traverse, pour savoir ce qu'ils lui ont acheté. C'est essentiel, dans le sens où nous ne voudrions pas être accusé de plagiat une semaine après la mise en fonction de M&S. »_

_Petite particularité du formulaire, les éventuels clients pourront proposer un rendez-vous à domicile afin d'avoir la certitude que les articles vendus par M&S ne sont pas de vulgaires babioles._

_« La fidélisation et la confiance du client est capitale pour l'entreprise, ajoute Carter. Sans client, M&S est voué à disparaître. […] Au-delà de ces présentations à domicile, cela permettrait de nouer une certaine relation avec le client, car nous envisageons de proposer une livraison à domicile. Nous pourrions avoir recours aux hiboux et aux chouettes, mais l'entreprise n'a pas assez d'argent, à l'heure actuelle, pour se permettre de perdre un colis et de le rembourser. »_

_Avis aux chômeurs : les formulaires contiendront également une case pour obtenir un entretien d'embauche. Ce mois d'août sera également l'occasion aux étudiants de Poudlard de se remplir les poches, M&S les invitant à se présenter pour une mission s'achevant à la fin du mois._

− Encore un peu et on se croirait revenus à une époque paisible, lança Patrick.

Comme chaque été depuis maintenant cinq ans, les Weiss accueillaient chez eux Lily pendant trois jours, du 7 au 10 août. C'était l'occasion pour Marilyn de fêter son anniversaire avec quelqu'un, ses parents et son frère n'étant jamais libérés avant une heure très tardive, mais également de se rendre ensemble à la soirée annuelle que Lionel Powell organisait.

Ces soirées connaissaient toujours un grand succès, car elles permettaient aux élèves de se retrouver une dernière fois avant la rentrée scolaire – et dans un cadre plus convivial qu'à Poudlard. Certes, les Serpentard brillaient très souvent par leur absence, mais la plupart des étudiants répondaient à l'invitation et oubliaient à quelle maison ils appartenaient. C'était l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, et parfois même de se découvrir de nombreux points communs avec quelqu'un d'autre.

− C'en est d'ailleurs franchement alarmant, ajouta Patrick d'un air perplexe.

− De quoi ? demanda Marilyn.

− Le calme, répondit Patrick. Vous vous souvenez de la dernière manifestation des Mangemorts, vous ?

Lily s'attendait à cette question. Elle-même s'étonnait de l'absence totale des Mangemorts dans les journaux – et ce, depuis début juin. En deux mois, les mages noirs n'avaient plus fait parler d'eux, ce qui constituait un record. Pourtant, personne ne mentionnait cette intrigante passivité – c'était comme si, d'un commun accord, les sorciers et les sorcières de la communauté britannique avaient choisi de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Or, en sept ans, c'était la première fois que les Mangemorts restaient inactifs aussi longtemps.

Lily devinait les soupçons de Patrick. La série d'évènements ayant succédé à la destruction de Massalia semblait avoir poussé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à faire profil bas, mais il était peu probable que les Mangemorts et leur maître soient tranquillement restés assis dans des fauteuils à lire _La Gazette du sorcier._ Tout comme Patrick, Lily soupçonnait les mages noirs de préparer quelque chose nécessitant une totale discrétion – et quoi que fut leur projet, la communauté sorcière avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter.

La dernière fois que les Mangemorts étaient restés silencieux, à l'automne 75, leur inactivité avait duré plus d'un mois. La communauté sorcière avait privilégié la réjouissance à la méfiance, à l'exception des Aurors qui avaient invité chacun et chacune à faire preuve de vigilance. Un matin, la Grande-Bretagne apprenait la décimation d'un village irlandais. Des dizaines de Moldus tués, ainsi que la famille de la sœur de Millicent Bagnold. Après un tel évènement, on n'aurait pu croire que les sorciers et les sorcières se méfieraient mais, même pendant qu'elle était sur le Chemin de Traverse à acheter ses fournitures scolaires, Lily n'avait entendu personne discuter de l'absence des Mangemorts dans la presse.

− Enfin bon, soupira Patrick qui consulta sa montre. Faut que j'aille travailler. Bonne journée à toutes les deux.

Il s'empressa de sortir de la cuisine, emportant avec lui quelques toasts. Lily l'entendit s'affairer dans le hall afin de s'armer pour affronter le temps maussade qui régnait à l'extérieur, puis il claqua la porte d'entrée. Profitant de la distraction apparente de Lily, Marilyn fit main-basse sur les derniers toasts qu'elle engloutit le plus rapidement possible. Lily tourna la tête vers elle, amusée.

A peine eut-elle bu une gorgée de chocolat chaud, que la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison.

− Il a dû oublier qu'il habitait ici, cet idiot, marmonna Marilyn.

Si Marilyn croyait visiblement que Patrick était revenu, Lily en doutait fortement – et pour cause : Patrick n'était jamais rentré dans le manoir par la porte d'entrée quand Lily était invitée. Il préférait s'introduire par les fenêtres et se déguiser pour essayer de leur faire peur. Et quand bien même il aurait oublié quelque chose, Lily savait que le frère de Marilyn préférait l'abandonner au manoir plutôt que d'arriver en retard à Gringotts.

Aussi accompagna-t-elle la petite brune jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Derrière la vitre dépolie, la preuve que Marilyn avait une visite étrangère : la silhouette mince qui se dessinait vaguement à travers la vitre paraissait plus grande que Patrick. Marilyn sembla elle aussi s'en apercevoir, car elle ouvrit la porte sans dire un mot – chose rare.

Un jeune homme dépassant Lily de deux bonnes têtes se tenait dans l'encadrement, ses cheveux châtain foncé lui collant sur le front, son visage pâle et agréable ruisselant de gouttes de pluie. Visiblement, l'adolescent, qui avait probablement leur âge, avait transplané tout près du manoir et venait du sud du pays, où la météo annonçait toute une matinée pluvieuse, voire orageuse. Les yeux bruns du jeune homme bondirent simultanément sur Marilyn et Lily, indécis.

− J'te connais pas, toi ! dit Marilyn.

Le jeune homme parut légèrement surpris, mais Lily intervint en bousculant légèrement Marilyn avec le coude.

− Quoi ? s'étonna Marilyn. Ah… heu… comment on dit, déjà ?

− Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? demanda Lily directement au jeune homme.

− Je cherche… dit le garçon en consultant rapidement un parchemin. Marilyn et Patrick Weiss.

Lily et Marilyn échangèrent un regard curieux. Il était rare qu'une personne externe à Poudlard ou à Gringotts se présentent chez les Weiss pour rencontrer leurs enfants.

− Je travaille pour M&S, indiqua le jeune homme.

Lily haussa les sourcils. Il était assez étonnant qu'un employé de M&S se présente déjà chez les Weiss, alors que les formulaires n'étaient même pas encore arrivés. Le jeune homme, en revanche, sembla interpréter à merveilles ses réflexions, car il ajouta :

− Un étudiant de Poudlard travaille déjà avec nous, révéla-t-il. Il nous a dit avoir vu Marilyn et Patrick Weiss sur le Chemin de Traverse, en train d'acheter quelque chose au vendeur-ambulant. Et comme nous avons pris un peu de retard sur la publication des formulaires, nous éliminons un maximum de noms aujourd'hui. Je peux entrer ?

Marilyn acquiesça, non sans observer avec méfiance le jeune homme. Une attitude quelque peu déstabilisante au regard de l'adolescent, mais parfaitement normale pour Lily : l'année dernière, Marilyn avait laissé entrer un ami de Patrick pour qu'il récupère quelques-uns de ses livres, sauf que l'ami était resté si longtemps silencieux que la petite brune avait cru qu'il était repartit, d'autant qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans la chambre de Patrick. Quand elle était sortie de la salle de bains un peu plus tard, vêtue d'une simple serviette, elle était tombée sur le visiteur, qu'elle soupçonnait encore et toujours d'avoir regardé par le trou de la serrure.

Depuis, Marilyn se méfiait de tout mâle étranger pénétrant dans le manoir, mais la présence de Lily suffisait à lui inspirer une certaine confiance.

− Merci, dit l'adolescent en refermant la porte derrière lui.

− Installons-nous dans la cuisine, suggéra Lily. On y sera mieux qu'ici.

Marilyn n'y vit aucun inconvénient, notamment parce qu'il n'y avait plus de toasts. S'il en était resté, elle aurait sans doute proposé une autre destination – on ne touche pas aux toasts de Marilyn, à moins d'en subir de lourdes conséquences !

− Donc, je travaille pour M&S, répéta le jeune homme en s'asseyant. Je constate que vous avez déjà lu l'article à ce propos, dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Heu… Excusez-moi, mais votre nom…

− Lily Evans.

Le jeune homme consulta son parchemin et sortit une plume.

− Ah, je vous ai là, remarqua-t-il en faisant une croix. Donc, comme vous le savez, nous essayons de surfer sur le succès du vendeur-ambulant, en proposant toutefois des produits plus variés et plus puissants que les siens. Alors ma première question sera : êtes-vous intéressées par notre catalogue ?

− Ca dépend de ce que vous proposez, dit Lily.

− Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresserait ?

− Les peluches ! s'exclama Marilyn d'un ton joyeux.

Le jeune homme resta dubitatif un court moment.

− Heu… Je crains que nous ne proposions pas encore de peluches, s'excusa-t-il. Mais c'est une idée intéressante, j'en parlerai à mon supérieur. J'imagine que vous avez acheté une peluche au vendeur-ambulant ?

− 1 Mornille seulement, précisa Marilyn.

Le jeune homme inscrivit la réponse de Marilyn sur son parchemin.

− Et vous ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

− Un simple collier.

− D'accord, dit le jeune homme. Notre catalogue propose beaucoup d'accessoires – des bijoux, des ustensiles, du tissu, etc. Mais notre avantage principal réside dans nos produits de défense. Depuis ce matin que je présente ces produits, j'ai remarqué que le « Plateau du duelliste » connaît un franc succès. C'est autant un jeu qu'un cours de duel, en réalité.

− Ca consiste en quoi ? s'enquit Marilyn.

− Pour commencer, vous remplissez un parchemin en indiquant les sortilèges que vous utiliseriez le plus pendant un duel, expliqua l'adolescent. Ensuite, vous glissez ces parchemins dans deux compartiments aménagés dans un plateau aussi grand que celui d'un jeu d'échecs, puis chaque joueur choisit une figurine. Votre figurine connaîtra alors vos sortilèges et combattra votre adversaire en adoptant la meilleure stratégie qui soit. Si vous préférez être le seul joueur, vous trouverez plusieurs parchemins correspondant à toutes sortes de mentalité. Ca permet d'avoir une meilleure idée de comment aborder un adversaire.

Lily haussa légèrement les sourcils. Le succès du Plateau du duelliste n'était plus un mystère : pour beaucoup, ce jeu représentait l'atout majeur pour survivre aux Mangemorts si ceux-ci attaquaient. Cependant, croire que le jeu proposait de représenter la réalité d'un duel serait une erreur, et Lily en était parfaitement consciente. Malgré ça, il garantissait tellement de leçons intéressantes qu'elle soupçonnait déjà la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard être prêts à en acheter un.

− J'en veux un ! dit Marilyn.

− Vous ne le regretterez pas, lui promit le jeune homme. J'ai assisté à une démonstration, juste après qu'on m'ait attribué ma mission. C'est très impressionnant, notamment quand vous êtes seul à jouer. Chaque parchemin a été écrit de sorte à représenter une mentalité particulière : vous avez le doyen, le mage noir, l'escroc, le professeur et l'Auror. En outre, le deuxième jeu est déjà en préparation et, comme vous prenez le premier, M&S vous le fera à moitié prix à sa sortie.

Bien que consciente des conséquences trop « confiantes » que pourrait apporter ce jeu, Lily se réjouit d'avoir été l'amie de Marilyn. Le Plateau du duelliste risquait certes de faire gonfler l'ego de certains, d'aggraver le nombre d'incidents à Poudlard et d'encourager les rivalités à s'accentuer, Lily considérait comme préférable qu'elle joue elle aussi plutôt que de snober ce jeu. Etant d'ascendance moldue, elle était dans une situation plus périlleuse que Marilyn…

− Parfait, dit le jeune homme après avoir noté la commande de Marilyn. Sachez que M&S est dans l'attente d'un nouveau « rayon », une gamme spécialement conçue pour Poudlard. Nous sommes toujours en négociation avec Dumbledore pour faire le ménage entre les articles qui pourraient être autorisés ou non, notamment les produits à reconnaissance vocale. Pour exemple, votre professeur vous donne un devoir que votre agenda enregistre. Inutile de sortir vos plumes, les mots de votre professeur s'inscrivent automatiquement dans votre agenda au moment où il les prononce.

_Astucieux,_ reconnut Lily, d'autant que les étudiants fainéants n'auraient plus la moindre excuse s'ils ne rendaient pas leur devoir sous prétexte « qu'ils avaient oublié ». Néanmoins, les vrais problèmes de Poudlard ne résidaient pas dans les documents administratifs des cours, mais dans les couloirs et lors des fêtes.

− Enfin voilà, dit le jeune homme. Il est vrai que les circonstances ne font pas très professionnelles, mais vous ne devriez pas attendre plus de deux jours avant de recevoir votre catalogue.

− Pourquoi vous ne proposez pas un partenariat avec le vendeur-ambulant ? demanda Marilyn.

− J'ai posé la même question à mon supérieur, ce matin, avoua le jeune homme. La vérité, c'est qu'il a disparu le soir de la journée des fournitures. Pendant quelques jours, son commerce a été occupé par une autre personne, un jeune déguisé de la même manière que les autres vendeurs-ambulants qualifient de « petit escroc ».

− Un jeune ? répéta Marilyn d'un air intéressé.

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle devinait parfaitement ce que Marilyn avait en tête et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le père de Marilyn travaillait au département de la Justice magique, il connaissait très bien les têtes de la plupart des petits criminels, depuis le plus connu au plus anonyme. Or, des jeunes escrocs, il n'y en avait pas des masses et, à l'évidence, Marilyn soupçonnait…

− Il ne s'appellerait pas Benny le Fou ? demanda-t-elle, le regard étincelant de malice.

− Ben Adams… ou Adamset, je ne sais plus trop.

Marilyn adressa un sourire étincelant à Lily qui, bien malgré elle, eut un sourire en coin.

Ben Adams, dit « Benny le Fou », était un ancien élève de Poudlard qui avait connu une période scolaire des plus difficiles. Fils d'un couple d'Aurors assassinés par l'un de leurs anciens prisonniers, Benny est confié à cinq ans à son oncle et sa tante racistes et sans enfants, condamnés quatre ans plus tard pour tortures sur leur neveu. Entré à Poudlard, Benny se démarquait de tous ses camarades par son étrange personnalité. Anecdote mémorable, bien que remontant à sa troisième année, Benny plongea de la tour d'astronomie après qu'un de ses camarades lui ait reproché d'être trop gentil, de donner l'impression d'être un _ange_.

Par chance, Hagrid, le garde-chasse, revenait de sa cabane et intercepta Benny, non sans dégâts. L'arrêt brutal de sa chute lui brisa plusieurs os, d'autant qu'il s'était cogné la tête contre un rempart juste après avoir sauté. Benny le Fou était né, et plus jamais aucun élève ne l'appela par son véritable patronyme suite à cet incident.

− Vous le connaissez ? demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

− Il est sorti de Poudlard il y a deux ans, dit Lily.

Elle lança un regard menaçant à Marilyn, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose que Lily ne voulait pas du tout.

− Ah, ok, dit le jeune homme. Bon, eh bien, j'ai encore des personnes à rencontrer.

− Tu vas à Poudlard ? interrogea Marilyn.

− Heu... dit le garçon, surpris. Non, j'ai déjà fini mes études.

− On ne t'avait jamais vu, avant aujourd'hui, dit Marilyn.

A l'évidence, le jeune homme préférait ne pas aborder ce sujet. Aussi Lily pinça-t-elle le bras de Marilyn lorsque toutes les deux suivirent l'adolescent dans le hall d'entrée. Le petit bout de femme lui lança un regard boudeur et resta en retrait quand le vendeur sortit du manoir avant de se retourner.

− Merci de votre accueil, en tout cas, dit-il. Et bonne journée !


	24. Alchimie, Lor'gal et Cachoteries

Être Brighton Stims pouvait avoir de très bons côtés, notamment lorsque la Fraternité lançait une opération gérée par l'un de ses anciens élèves. Premier destinataire du catalogue de M&S, le vieillard occupa une bonne partie de son mercredi à analyser le bouquin, appréciant les détails accompagnant la présentation de chaque produit. Mais, à l'exception du descriptif de chacune des marchandises, le catalogue était honteusement simpliste et indigne de la Fraternité.

Malheureusement, il n'expliqua rien à Harry des reproches qu'il faisait à la Fraternité, se contentant de lui léguer le catalogue en lui joignant comme consigne : « Examine-le et, mercredi prochain, tu me donneras ton avis. » Ce catalogue serait à l'évidence l'objet d'un cours de « logique », comme les appelait Brighton.

Deux semaines avaient déjà passé depuis l'arrivée de Harry sous le tutorat de Brighton, dont l'enseignement était aussi fascinant qu'épuisant. Chaque journée commençait de la même manière : réveillé à l'aube, Harry mangeait un maigre petit déjeuner puis faisait deux fois le tour de l'île. Un footing qui aurait pu être calme, s'il n'avait pas eu à traverser des plages de sable traitresses et des bandes rocailleuses où il abandonnait la marche pour sauter de pierre en pierre, manquant régulièrement de glisser et de se vautrer. Si Harry ne comprenait pas très bien l'intérêt de ces footings, Brighton paraissait leur accorder beaucoup d'importance, car il poussait Harry à les faire sous la pluie, sous un orage, sous le soleil. Aucune excuse : le footing était obligatoire !

Après ces footings, les cours commençaient. La matinée était consacrée au fameux « rapport de cohésion » entre les potions et la botanique. A la grande surprise de Harry, ces cours étaient très intéressants. Apprendre toutes les propriétés d'une plante était d'une utilité remarquable, car chacune de ces propriétés cataloguait les potions dans lesquelles elles étaient employées. En exemple, Harry savait désormais qu'une racine de livèche jouait un rôle de premier choix dans les potions de Confusion – en revanche, une racine et une graine de livèche utilisées dans une même préparation donnait une potion de Sommeil.

Après les cours du matin, le déjeuner s'avérait bien plus copieux que son prédécesseur, puis les cours reprenaient dans un ordre aléatoire. Toute la première semaine, Brighton avait consacré ces cours aux sortilèges. Harry ayant de bons résultats, il avait décidé de modifier le programme pour abandonner momentanément les sortilèges. Dès lors, les après-midis se partageaient entre la « logique » et l'alchimie même si, pour cette dernière matière, Harry n'avait fait qu'en survoler différentes possibilités.

Il semblait, toutefois, que Brighton considérait que l'heure était venue pour Harry de découvrir l'alchimie un peu plus concrètement.

− Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit sur l'alchimie ? demanda-t-il.

− Qu'elle n'appartient pas à la sorcellerie, répondit Harry.

− En effet, approuva Brighton. L'erreur commise par la majorité des communautés sorcières, aujourd'hui, est de croire que la sorcellerie est la magie. Or, sur l'arbre de la Magie, la sorcellerie n'est qu'une branche, tout comme l'alchimie et, croyez le ou non, elles ne sont pas les branches les plus hautes. Il existe – et a existé – des magies à peine exploitées, des disciplines d'une telle complexité et nécessitant un tel pouvoir que leurs utilisateurs se sont compté sur les doigts d'une main.

− Comme Merlin ? suggéra Harry.

− Je n'aurais pas donné de meilleur exemple, le félicita Brighton. Selon vous, pourquoi l'alchimie fait-elle partie de la Magie, et non de la sorcellerie ? Pourquoi la considérons-nous comme une magie à part entière, et non pas comme une branche de la sorcellerie ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Dans sa courte présentation de l'alchimie, Brighton l'avait mis sur la voie, sans exprimer clairement la réponse à cette question.

− Parce qu'elle comporte différentes disciplines, dit-il.

− Bien ! s'exclama Brighton d'un air ravi. En effet, tout comme la sorcellerie, l'alchimie nécessite un savoir dans différentes disciplines comme les potions, les sortilèges, la botanique, l'art runique et les sciences occultes. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ces deux dernières disciplines sont extrêmement simples en alchimie. Pour les Moldus – et bien des sorciers, d'ailleurs – l'alchimie repose sur la transmutation de métaux. C'est faux, et vous en avez eu la preuve sous vos yeux il y a un mois.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

− Le Colosse ? demanda-t-il.

− Vous êtes perspicace, se réjouit Brighton. Dans l'Antiquité, l'alchimie était appelée « l'art chaotique », car tout sorcier la maîtrisant pouvait créer n'importe quoi à partir de rien. Comme tout ce qui remonte à une période très ancienne, la définition de l'alchimie a subi quelques modifications et seule la Fraternité, jusqu'à ce jour, a réalisé que l'alchimie telle qu'elle nous est présentée aujourd'hui possède d'innombrables possibilités.

Il se retourna et s'approcha d'une vieille commode bancale, toujours la même. Brighton en sortait toujours toutes sortes de choses, depuis un simple gobelet jusqu'à une mappemonde deux fois plus grosses que la tête de Harry. Aujourd'hui, il en sortit un flacon de verre à l'intérieur duquel luisait une substance bleu pâle, comme de la glace liquide.

− Voici une remarquable petite concoction inventée par mon cher ami Boubakhar, annonça Brighton. On croirait qu'il s'agit d'une simple potion, et c'est le cas. Sauf que celle-ci provient de l'alchimie, non de la sorcellerie – et il est très facile de s'en rendre compte. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

− Elle luit ? proposa Harry.

− Non, répondit Brighton avec un sourire amusé. Pour vous donner un indice, je vous dirai : ça crève les yeux.

− Ca rend aveugle ? s'étonna Harry.

− Non, non, vous ne réfléchissez pas assez, dit Brighton d'un air joyeux. Réfléchissez bien. Imaginez que je vous donne une potion parce que vous êtes malade, à quoi pensez-vous ?

− Qu'elle va être immonde, mais efficace.

− Vous êtes sur la voie ! s'enthousiasma Brighton. Comment savez-vous qu'elle sera immonde ou pas ?

− Parce qu'il faudra que je la bois.

L'indice de Brighton prit soudainement tout son sens.

− Les potions de l'alchimie ne se boivent pas ! dit-il.

− Vous avez tout compris, répondit Brighton avec un sourire. Les potions relevant de la sorcellerie se boivent ou s'appliquent sur des êtres vivants, comme les plantes quand il faut les faire grandir. Inconsciemment, ces potions de Développement dépendent des bases les plus élémentaires de l'alchimie, mais les sorciers ont tellement pris la sale habitude de tout associer à la sorcellerie qu'ils en ont oublié que l'alchimie était une branche à part et, donc, que les potions en résultant l'étaient également.

− Donc, cette potion interagit sur l'environnement, en conclut Harry.

− En effet, approuva Brighton. Cette petite potion est utilisable absolument partout, mais il est préférable d'avoir recours à ses capacités dans un bâtiment. Je vais vous l'offrir en ne vous disant que ceci : utilisez-la dans la fuite, uniquement quand vous vous sentez acculer.

Le petit flacon glissa sur la table occupée par Harry, jusqu'à sa main. Le verre était glacé, comme si le liquide de la fiole était effectivement de la glace.

− L'alchimie permet beaucoup de choses, reprit Brighton. Dénaturer un être vivant, humain ou animal. Créer une porte temporaire dans un cul-de-sac. Transformer un simple caillou en une lanterne éternelle. L'alchimie offre de nombreuses solutions, mais il faut l'utiliser avec modération.

− Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

− Car c'est une discipline méconnue, répondit Brighton. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : une fois à Poudlard, un de vos camarades vous provoque en duel. Que ferez-vous ? Répondrez-vous favorablement ou fuirez-vous ?

− Je l'affronterai, dit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

− Pourquoi ?

− Bah… parce que j'aurai toutes mes chances de le vaincre et que je ne suis pas lâche, dit Harry.

− Mon garçon, vous apprendrez un jour que la fuite n'est pas toujours une preuve de lâcheté, dit Brighton. Avez-vous déjà fui un duel, à ce sujet ?

Harry n'eut pas à fouiller dans sa mémoire. La renaissance de Lord Voldemort, le meurtre de Cedric Diggory, le hanteraient probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

− Oui.

− Et pourquoi avez-vous fui ?

− Parce qu'il était trop puissant pour moi…

− Faux ! dit Brighton. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la puissance n'est qu'un détail sans importance, dans un duel. Ce n'est pas votre adversaire qui vous a fait fuir, c'est vous-même et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous attachez trop d'importance aux pouvoirs des autres.

Harry plissa le front, dubitatif.

− Vous affronterez l'étudiant qui vous a provoqué parce que vous partirez du principe que vous avez tous deux le même niveau de connaissances, poursuivit Brighton. L'adversaire que vous avez fui, en revanche, possédait tout un tas de sortilèges qui vous étaient totalement étrangers. Vous vous êtes laissé impressionner par son savoir. Un Mangemort a toutes ses chances de vaincre Dumbledore, car Dumbledore a tout appris dans les livres. Un Auror, lui aussi, a toutes ses chances contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres car celui-ci a tout appris dans les livres.

− Vous voulez dire que… tout le monde peut vaincre tout le monde parce que les connaissances des uns peuvent être trouvées dans des livres par les autres ? dit Harry, indécis.

− C'est exactement ça, approuva Brighton. Si Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ont pas été scolarisés à Massalia, ce n'est pas sans raison. Ils étaient des jeunes sorciers tout à fait ordinaires, certes un peu plus doués et intelligents que leurs camarades, mais sans potentiel remarquable. Les hommes qu'ils sont devenus, c'est grâce à leur soif de connaissances et à rien d'autre.

− Pourtant, les anciens élèves de Massalia n'ont pas vraiment fait parler d'eux depuis longtemps…

− Les jeunes sorciers et les jeunes sorcières étaient scolarisés à Massalia pour l'immensité de leur potentiel, mais tout le monde n'est pas capable d'exploiter la totalité de son potentiel, mon garçon. Les Frères qui ont attaqué ce collège n'avaient jamais mis un pied à Massalia, contrairement aux professeurs, et pourtant ils les ont vaincus. Il faut que vous sortiez de votre esprit que, surdoué ou pas, un sorcier peut être battu par n'importe qui. En outre, Massalia formait des scientifiques, pas des guerriers : les deux tiers des progrès technologiques, nous les devons à des étudiants formés à Massalia.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. A l'évidence, Brighton accordait beaucoup d'importance à ce que Harry arrête de croire que la puissance et les connaissances faisaient tout.

− Après toutes ces explications, reprit Brighton, vous devriez comprendre pourquoi la modération est requise, en alchimie.

− Pour en préserver un maximum ses secrets, dit Harry.

− Tout à fait. Si vous faisiez appel à l'alchimie trop souvent, un sorcier expérimenté finirait par identifier chaque élément composant telle ou telle concoction, puis il la partagerait et transformerait l'alchimie en une discipline à la portée de tous. Or, toutes les potions alchimistes ne sont pas de simples diversions. Aucune n'est mortelle, mais certaines sont agressives et si jamais quelqu'un venait à en découvrir la composition…

− Des personnes malintentionnées pourraient s'en servir pour commettre leurs méfaits, acheva Harry.

Brighton acquiesça et consulta brièvement sa montre. S'approchant de nouveau de la commode bancale, il en tira cette fois-ci un épais grimoire à la reliure de cuir noir, qu'il emporta jusqu'à Harry pour le poser devant lui.

− Maintenant que vous avez compris l'avantage primordial de la confidentialité des connaissances que vous allez acquérir sous ma tutelle, vous atteignez l'échelon d'un Apprenti de dernière année, déclara Brighton. Depuis très longtemps, j'attends de découvrir un élève susceptible de recevoir Lor'gal.

− Lor'gal ? répéta Harry, intrigué.

Brighton désigna le grimoire.

− Lor'gal est le nom de ce grimoire, indiqua-t-il. Comme vous le savez peut-être, les affrontements directs entre Lothar et son frère ont été peu nombreux, en raison des décalages entre leurs réincarnations respectives. Dans les premiers siècles, lors de leur deuxième affrontement direct, Lothar, que l'on appelait alors Almos, fut tué par une créature de son frère, nommé à l'époque Deimos. Quand Deimos périt à son tour, quant à lui de vieillesse, toutes ses possessions furent dérobées par trois frères qui se partagèrent le butin, notamment trois incroyables grimoires créés à l'aide de la magie démoniaque.

− Magie démoniaque ? s'étonna Harry, interloqué.

− La magie démoniaque faisait la puissance de Deimos, raconta Brighton, car il était le seul être au monde à être capable d'en comprendre le langage. Lor'gal, Dyr'nur et Boro'hn signifient respectivement : Apprendre, Savoir et Maîtriser.

− Etranges noms, commenta Harry.

− Etranges, mais ô combien révélateurs, approuva Brighton. Deimos était un homme prudent, comme l'atteste la fabrication de ces trois grimoires. N'importe qui, aujourd'hui, confierait tout son savoir dans un seul manuel sauf s'il nécessite davantage de pages. Deimos, lui, avait consciencieusement séparé les trois échelons constituant « la Connaissance ».

Harry lança un regard hagard à Brighton.

− C'est très simple, assura Brighton. Admettons que je vous donne comme devoir de me préparer une potion qui appartiendrait à la famille des… Relaxations. Vous savez quel est l'ingrédient récurrent dans ces potions…

− L'essence d'ellébore, répondit Harry.

− Eh bien, en sachant cela, vous n'auriez qu'à inscrire « essence d'ellébore » dans Lor'gal pour qu'il dresse toute une liste de potions comportant de l'essence d'ellébore, à condition que ces potions aient déjà été écrites dedans par le passé.

− Le grimoire serait comme… une bibliothèque ? s'étonna Harry, déconcerté.

− Remarquable comparaison, mon garçon. Lor'gal est comme une bibliothèque, à un détail près : quelle que sera la potion que vous choisirez, il ne vous offrira que la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation. Pour avoir la chance de la préparer, il faudrait alors mettre la main sur Dyr'nur, qui vous en détaillera le processus. Quant à Boro'hn, il s'agit d'un grimoire théorique : à partir de la potion que vous avez préparé, vous pouvez vous essayer à différentes expériences pour remodeler la préparation de votre potion. Le plus beau, c'est que Boro'hn dira lui-même si votre théorie est possible ou non.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, franchement impressionné par les capacités de Boro'hn, plus que par les autres.

− Vous savez où sont les deux autres ? demanda-t-il.

− Dyr'nur a disparu il y a très longtemps, répondit Brighton. La Fraternité l'a recherché pendant des siècles, mais nous avons perdu sa trace vers l'an 412. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait été détruit. Pour Boro'hn, par contre, je commence à en soupçonner l'identité du propriétaire.

− Qui serait ? l'encouragea Harry.

Brighton eut un sourire en coin.

− Vous demandez trop de réponses, mon garçon, dit-il. J'ai accepté de vous enseigner pour que vous sachiez être autonome, magiquement comme intellectuellement. Découvrir qui détient Boro'hn sera votre tâche personnelle – néanmoins, rassurez-vous, plusieurs indices ont été disséminés au cours des deux derniers mois. Sachez juste lire entre les lignes, et vous arriverez au même soupçon que moi.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent légèrement. Certes, Brighton répondait toujours à ses questions et il était plus que normal qu'il finisse par s'en lasser, mais Harry doutait fortement parvenir aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

− Pour conclure ce cours bâclé sur l'alchimie, reprit Brighton, Lor'gal vous sera d'une grande utilité, avec moi et à Poudlard. Si vous accéder à des connaissances qui ne figureraient pas dedans, vous pourrez aussi les enregistrer et ainsi nourrir ce grimoire. Et comme devoir, je vais vous donner ceci : découvrez un moyen de protéger Lor'gal des éventuels curieux qui pourraient le remarquer.

Brighton consulta une nouvelle fois sa montre.

− Le cours est fini, annonça-t-il. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire un tour de l'île pendant que je prépare le dîner et, enfin, nous pourrons discuter d'autres choses que des cours. Laissez le grimoire ici, il ne se sauvera pas, mais s'il vous plaît, ne traînez pas trop, je meurs de faim !

Même si Brighton avait été à l'agonie, Harry doutait qu'il échapperait au footing du soir. Résigné, il emprunta la porte donnant sur le jardin et partit au petit trot contourner la maison, derrière laquelle un escalier descendait à la plage de sable. A force de parcourir le même chemin, Harry le connaissait doucement par cœur, sachant où situer tel arbre et même sur combien de rochers il lui fallait sauter pour atteindre l'autre extrémité du sentier, de l'autre côté du « labyrinthe rocailleux », comme il l'appelait.

Il connaissait si bien le chemin, en réalité, qu'il s'arrêta brusquement sur la dix-septième marche lorsqu'il attrapa du regard un détail intéressant. Quelque chose avait partiellement détruit l'un des monticules de terre bordant les marches, comme si quelqu'un d'étranger s'était laissé surprendre par une bourrasque et avait posé le pied hors de l'escalier. A l'exception du Maître majeur, cependant, Harry n'avait entendu Brighton parler d'aucun visiteur. Et si, effectivement, Brighton avait dû recevoir de la visite, Harry aurait forcément croisé le visiteur.

Remontant l'escalier à grandes enjambées, Harry tira sa baguette magique. Il doutait que le visiteur soit venu sur de mauvaises intentions, mais il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. C'était une des premières leçons de Brighton : la confiance, même chez soi, pouvait être mortelle. S'adossant contre le mur, Harry s'agenouilla pour se faufiler en direction de l'unique porte arrière que comptait la maison. L'ouvrir pour entrer était un choix cornélien : car si le visiteur était sympathique, Brighton saurait immédiatement que Harry ne faisait pas son jogging.

Cependant, Harry n'avait aucune intention d'ouvrir la porte. Poursuivant son chemin, il longea le mur droit pour s'arrêter sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, légèrement entrouverte. Depuis son arrivée chez Brighton, il avait pris ce réflexe de toujours laisser sa fenêtre entrouverte, savourant le froid des brises marines qui s'infiltraient alors que tout son corps était chaudement étreint par sa couverture. Pour la première fois, toutefois, Harry trouva une vraie utilité à ce réflexe, car il put s'introduire dans la maison en toute discrétion.

En une fraction de seconde, il sut que le visiteur n'était pas hostile. Le bourdonnement des voix qui résonnaient à travers la porte était posé, calme, mais à part celle de Brighton, Harry n'en reconnut aucune. Or, il apparut que le visiteur était venu accompagné d'une femme, dont la voix songeuse parvenait à grand-peine à ses oreilles.

− …n'avons pas encore pu lui en parler, disait-elle.

− Nous ignorons où il est, en réalité, avoua un homme à la voix très grave.

− C'est ennuyeux, admit Brighton. L'absence de Logan n'est pas alarmante, mais si la Fraternité a effectivement identifié les clients de Deadheart qui ont acheté des bijoux, sa présence est plus que requise. Combien de noms y a-t-il, sur cette liste ?

− D'après nos sources, au moins quatorze, répondit l'homme. Nous pensons que la majorité d'entre eux était des pères voulant offrir quelque chose à leur fille ou leur femme, ou alors des petits amis.

− Eliminez-les de la liste, dans ce cas, déclara Brighton. Deadheart réfléchit instinctivement, spontanément, mais toujours avec énormément d'intelligence. Vendre le bijou à un père ou à un petit ami aurait été trop dangereux, il aurait pris le risque de perdre la trace de l'Œil de Cronos.

Il y eut un silence que Harry interpréta aisément : de toute évidence, les visiteurs étaient aussi étonnés que lui par les connaissances de Brighton sur Morphée Deadheart. Certes, Brighton avait reçu des informations à propos du Diable, mais il paraissait invraisemblable qu'il ait pu le comprendre aussi bien en aussi peu de temps… A moins, bien sûr, que Brighton n'ait pas tout dit.

− Que proposez-vous, alors ? demanda la femme.

− De percer les apparences, répondit Brighton. Pour commencer, nous sommes à la recherche d'une célibataire à peine plus âgée, ou moins âgée, que Deadheart. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle est scolarisée à Poudlard.

− Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'étonna l'homme, perplexe.

− Parce que Morphée est un manipulateur de talent, dit Brighton. Le célibat de la jeune femme est primordial car il pourra essayer de la séduire si jamais les choses commencent à tourner mal. Il lui faudra une proximité avec sa cliente, afin qu'il s'assure que l'Œil de Cronos ne risque rien. Voilà pourquoi nous recherchons une étudiante de Poudlard.

− Il pourrait l'avoir vendu à un étudiant souhaitant l'offrir à sa petite amie, objecta la femme.

− Trop risqué, affirma Brighton. Le couple pourrait rompre et le petit ami revendre le collier. Ne vous fiez pas au côté paisible de Poudlard, cette école connaît ses lots de soucis que même Dumbledore ne connaît pas. C'est une école remplie d'adolescents aux hormones en ébullition et soumis à une grande anxiété quant à leur futur hors du château.

− Très bien, céda la femme. Ca réduirait notre liste à… trois personnes, dans ce cas.

Brighton resta silencieux un moment. Harry l'entendit faire les cent pas durant ses réflexions.

− Quels sont les noms ? demanda-t-il finalement.

− Mathilde Rosemark, Cyrielle Coolidge et Lily Evans, répondit la sorcière.

− C'est elle ! s'exclama Brighton d'un ton vif.

− Evans ? demanda l'homme, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui…

− Son ascendance moldue, coupa Brighton. Morphée a grandi dans une famille raciste, personne n'irait croire un seul instant qu'il transmettrait l'Œil de Cronos à une enfant de Moldus.

− Cyrielle Coolidge aussi, est d'ascendance moldue, objecta l'homme.

− Concentrez-vous sur Lily Evans, dit Brighton d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry partagea le trouble des deux visiteurs. Plus aucun doute n'était permis : Brighton dissimulait des secrets au sujet de Deadheart, mais comment pouvait-il affirmer que c'était Lily la propriétaire de l'Œil de Cronos ? Harry le savait parce qu'il venait d'une autre époque, parce qu'il avait été le fils de Lily dans une autre vie. Quelle était l'explication de Brighton, dans ce cas ?

Harry l'ignorait, mais un curieux soupçon naquit dans son esprit : et si les Evans avaient déjà croisé le chemin de Morphée Deadheart ?


	25. Disparus

Liam Burnett poussa un profond soupir.

Appuyé contre le mur de la chambre, les bras croisés sur son torse puissant, il observait d'un œil las la rue pavée, aussi déserte que les autres jours à cette heure-ci. Certes, la chausse humide de la journée pluvieuse et scintillant du reflet de la lueur orangée dans réverbères n'était pas vraiment son objectif : c'était la maison d'en face, où les Evans vivaient. Cependant, la rue comme la maison n'avaient rien à offrir d'intéressant depuis une semaine qu'il était là, squattant une maison inoccupée par ses propriétaires partis en vacances en Espagne.

Comment s'était-il laissé embarquer dans cette histoire ? Une semaine et un jour auparavant, il était au service de la Fraternité, du Grand Seigneur, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la visite de l'homme qui aurait pu être son beau-frère – un homme qu'il détestait de tout cœur pour ne pas avoir sauvé sa sœur aînée et sa nièce. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Logan Nobel sur le palier de sa porte, il n'avait pas hésité à le laisser entrer, à l'écouter et à le suivre dans la rébellion qu'il menait contre le Grand Seigneur.

L'attaque contre Massalia avait ébranlé beaucoup de monde, notamment les pères, les mères, les oncles ainsi que les tantes appartenant à la Fraternité. Certains avaient obéi par peur, conscients qu'un refus pourrait provoquer la colère du Grand Seigneur, mais ceux-là s'étaient appliqués à ne faire aucun mal aux étudiants. Malheureusement pour Massalia, la Fraternité connaissait elle aussi des membres racistes qui n'avaient pas hésité à abattre tous les élèves d'ascendance moldue qu'ils avaient croisés sur leur chemin… Mais les pires n'étaient pas les racistes : les fanatiques, en effet, étaient bien plus dangereux.

Liam soupira une nouvelle fois. A une semaine de la rentrée scolaire, rien n'indiquait que Lily Evans ait été celle à qui Deadheart avait vendu l'Œil de Cronos. Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient relevé dans sa surveillance de la maison des Evans avaient dit la même chose que lui : aucune trace de Deadheart, aucune trace des Frères fidèles au Grand Seigneur.

− Je fais toute confiance à Brighton.

Liam tourna légèrement la tête. Logan l'avait rejoint dans la chambre, sa longue robe rouge et or presque noire et terne dans l'obscurité. Quand ils n'étaient encore que des Apprentis, Logan était surnommé « le sans-visage » en raison de sa manie à ne jamais se débarrasser de son capuchon. Les moqueries s'étaient rapidement interrompues face à son ascension fulgurante : en l'espace de deux ans, il était passé d'Apprenti à Maître mineur. Néanmoins, Maître mineur ou Maître majeur, Logan n'avait jamais perdu sa manie et, de mémoire, Liam ne l'avait vu sans sa capuche qu'à cinq reprises en bientôt dix-sept ans.

− Même Brighton peut se tromper, dit Liam avec calme.

− Je ne dis pas le contraire, assura Logan, mais je le connais. Gladys et Brian pensent que Brighton dissimule des informations et, si c'est véritablement le cas, nous n'avons aucune raison de remettre son jugement en doute. S'il affirme que Deadheart a vendu l'Œil de Cronos à cette jeune femme, c'est que c'est vrai.

Liam n'insista pas. Il ne pouvait prétendre avoir les mêmes affinités avec Brighton que Logan. En sortant Logan de la misère et d'une vie d'ivresse dépressive, Brighton avait créé un lien fort avec lui. Liam, comme nombre de ses Frères, avait intégré la Fraternité parce que son propre père en faisant partie. Sa sœur aurait pu s'enrôler, elle aussi, mais sa grossesse et son désir d'être une mère présente l'avait poussée à refuser l'offre de la Fraternité. _Tu aurais dû accepter, Fanny, _songea-t-il amèrement.

− D'après Gladys et Brian, reprit Liam, Brighton saurait bien plus de choses qu'il ne veut le faire croire sur notre cher Deadheart… Toi qui le connais si bien, pourquoi prétend-il le connaître à travers les informations qui lui ont été envoyées ?

Logan resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, observant les fenêtres éteintes de la maison des Evans.

− Il doit avoir ses raisons, déclara-t-il finalement.

Liam ouvrit la bouche, mais Logan le fit taire en levant une main. Liam fronça légèrement les sourcils, nullement vexé par le geste de son Frère, mais plutôt par sa soudaine concentration. Tournant les yeux dans la direction que semblait suivre le regard de Logan, il mit quelques secondes à remarquer le détail qui avait attiré son attention : à la base du muret de briques rouges délimitant le jardin des Evans, une très longue silhouette rampait en ondulant, prenant soin à rejoindre toute zone d'ombre qui pourrait lui permettre d'avancer discrètement.

− Elle doit bien mesurer deux mètres, cette saleté, commenta Liam.

− Sauf qu'il n'existe aucun serpent de cette taille en Angleterre, dit Logan. C'est un sortilège.

Liam arqua un sourcil.

− Un piège ? suggéra-t-il.

− Sans aucun doute, répondit Logan. Les partisans du Grand Seigneur doivent se douter que nous ne sommes pas loin, ou plutôt que Deadheart ne doit pas être très loin. Après avoir réussi à obtenir une description des bijoux de chaque client issu d'une famille sorcière, ajoutée à cela l'information sur l'intégration de Deadheart à Poudlard à la rentrée, un Génie ou un Penseur est forcément arrivé à la même conclusion que Brighton. D'autant que la fille des Evans est la seule à avoir le même âge que Deadheart.

Ils continuèrent à surveiller la progression du long serpent lorsque, soudainement, une curieuse sensation grimpa le long de la colonne vertébrale de Liam.

− Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, remarqua-t-il.

− Antitransplanage, approuva Logan. Sans doute étendu sur toute la rue.

Le grand reptile se dressa lentement pour grimper sur le muret, puis disparaître dans un épais massif d'hortensias encore scintillant de la pluie tombée dessus au cours de la journée. Liam lança un regard en coin à Logan, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Qu'attendait-il pour donner le signal ? Le serpent réapparut sur la pelouse, ombre noire aux écailles étincelantes se dirigeant tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée, avant d'exploser subitement dans une bouffée de fumée noire.

Liam cilla. Le sortilège reptilien venait d'être détruit par un... piège à loup ? Certes, il y avait bien une forêt à un petit kilomètre, mais Liam doutait sérieusement qu'il y ait des loups – et quand bien même il y en aurait, il serait très surprenant qu'ils s'aventurent jusqu'ici.

− Deadheart, murmura Logan.

− Quoi ? dit Liam.

− C'est une ruse de Deadheart, répondit Logan. En utilisant un piège à loup, il laisse croire que les Evans sont les responsables indirects de la destruction du serpent. La semaine dernière, des sangliers ont détruit les maisons les plus proches de la forêt, certains ont même jusqu'à défoncer des voitures garées dans le centre-ville.

Liam plissa le front, plongé dans un souvenir pas si lointain.

− Il a tout prévu, dit-il dans un souffle.

− Comment ça ?

− Il y a deux semaines, un Génie a été écarté d'un projet visant à enrager des animaux, expliqua Liam. Une petite potion gazeuse dont Deadheart aurait déjà fait usage lors de sa scolarité, lors d'une retenue, pour se venger d'une machinerie organisée par deux de ses camarades. Un ours se serait entré dans Massalia par un passage secret afin de traquer les deux élèves visés, avant d'être finalement neutralisé par un professeur. Bien sûr, l'existence d'une telle potion n'est qu'une rumeur, mais…

− Mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer Deadheart, acheva Logan. Tu as raison, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait créé et utilisé cette potion sur les sangliers qui ont vandalisé une partie de la ville la semaine dernière. Ainsi, les pièges à loup dans les jardins sont parfaitement naturels…

Il s'interrompit, mais Liam n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la suite. Tous deux étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes concernant Deadheart : ce garçon était décidément bien plus malin qu'ils ne le soupçonnaient jusqu'à présent. La preuve en était qu'un second serpent fit son apparition, aussi long et calme que le précédent, mais cette fois-ci un peu plus rusé que son prédécesseur. Au lieu de franchir le muret, en effet, le reptile s'avança jusqu'à l'allée pour se faufiler sous le portique et remonter l'allée en toute sérénité.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte d'entrée, Logan se redressa légèrement. Liam connaissait cette réaction : elle signifiait clairement que son beau-frère soupçonnait le serpent de jouer un rôle plus important qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Et, à l'évidence, Logan se préparait à intervenir dès qu'il aurait la confirmation à son soupçon. Reportant son regard bleu vers le reptile, Liam le vit se dresser lentement pour approcher sa tête de la petite boite aux lettres aménagée dans la porte d'entrée.

− Il ne va quand même pas… s'étonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Et pourtant, malgré son épaisseur, le serpent se faufila sans peine par l'ouverture pour s'introduire dans le hall de la maison. Logan tourna brusquement les talons pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, Liam sur les talons.

− Il semblerait que certains sortilèges aient subi quelques améliorations depuis mon départ, déclara-t-il.

− Ce n'est pas surprenant, dit Logan. La Fraternité se doute forcément que nous chercherons à contrecarrer toute mission chère au Grand Seigneur, il lui fallait donc s'armer en conséquence. Cela fait des années que les racistes, les assassins et les espions demandent à ce que le Serpent soit amélioré… Le Grand Seigneur a de toute évidence accédé à leur requête.

Liam eut un léger frisson. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, même au sein de la Fraternité, les robes des Frères n'étaient pas identiques. Les broderies dorées se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais il existait plus de différences qu'on le soupçonnerait – et chacune de ces différences correspondait à une « classe ». Liam et Logan avaient des robes identiques, car ils étaient tous deux des Maîtres majeurs spécialisés dans le combat, considérés comme des « guerriers ». Mais il existait plusieurs classes au sein de tous les grades, à l'exception des Apprentis qui ne portaient qu'une simple robe noire.

Atteignant le rez-de-chaussée, Logan émit un sifflement strident, immédiatement suivi d'un raclement de chaises et du martèlement de plusieurs pas pressés. Des silhouettes jaillirent par les portes de la cuisine et du salon. Deux blanches, Brian et Gladys, et quatre noires, dont Liam n'arrivait pas à mémoriser les noms. Il connaissait Gladys et Brian depuis des années, notamment pour les avoir présentés l'un à l'autre, lorsque Brian est devenu le mentor de Gladys après que celle-ci ait atteint le grade de « Maître mineur ».

− Brighton disait vrai, alors ? s'enquit Gladys.

− Ils ont installé un Dôme Antitransplanage, peut-être étendu sur tout le quartier, annonça Logan. On fait comme on a dit et, sous aucun prétexte, vous ne devez manifester d'hostilités envers Deadheart s'il se pointe. S'il attaque en premier, défendez-vous mais ne répliquez pas. On y va !

Ouvrant la porte, il s'élança le premier à l'extérieur de la maison, Liam sur les talons. A peine eurent-ils dépassé le muret de la propriété que plusieurs éclairs de lumière fusèrent dans leurs directions, mais ils n'eurent pas en se préoccuper des attaques, Gladys et Brian les couvrant tandis que les Apprentis répliquaient à l'aveuglette. _Ils ont envoyé des Assassins, ces enfoirés, _grogna intérieurement Liam, dont les yeux bondirent à chaque extrémité de la rue sans repérer la moindre âme.

Probablement l'une des classes les plus récentes, celle des Assassins connaissait une activité saccadée depuis son apparition, trois siècles auparavant. Recrutés pour leur habilité en potions et en sortilèges, ils étaient nés quand la Fraternité nomma à sa tête le premier Grand Seigneur assoiffé de reliques et d'artefacts. Fanatiques, la plupart du temps, leurs compétences en matière de Camouflage les rendaient indétectables, ni par le regard, ni par la magie, faisant d'eux de véritables fantômes. Chaque fois qu'un Grand Seigneur friand des Assassins était nommé, toute une étude était menée pour ensuite être exposée aux Apprentis, non sans raison. En trois siècles d'activités, seuls trois Assassins étaient morts alors que, sur la même période, les guerriers comptaient 71 morts et les espions, 27.

Un sortilège passa tout près du capuchon de Logan, mais celui-ci ne ralentit pas. Traversant la rue pavée, Liam à sa suite, il ouvrit le portique de bois d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique et remonta l'allée à grands pas. Se retournant brièvement, Liam aperçut un Apprenti à terre, au beau milieu de la chaussée, tandis que Gladys, Brian et une jeune femme, à en juger par les courbes dessinées par la robe au niveau de la poitrine, luttaient férocement pour laisser un troisième Apprenti porter le dernier, apparemment blessé à l'épaule, jusque dans le jardin.

− C'est bon ! annonça Brian en franchissant le portail.

Logan avait déjà ouvert la porte de la maison silencieuse. La refermant lorsque Brian fut entré, il observa Gladys examiner la blessure de l'Apprenti avant de donner un petit coup de baguette dessus. La plaie se referma aussitôt tandis que le sang disparaissait, le sortilège ne laissant derrière son passage qu'une pâle cicatrice qui disparaîtrait avec le temps.

− Logan, murmura Liam.

Quand Logan l'eut rejoint, Liam lui montra le haut de l'escalier. Un halo fébrile et bleu pâle éclairait faiblement le couloir du premier étage, comme une lampe l'aurait fait depuis une chambre à la porte ouverte.

− Gladys, Paola, vous gardez la porte d'entrée, chuchota Logan. Brian, tu prends les garçons pour l'arrière.

Accompagné de Logan, Liam monta le plus silencieusement possible l'escalier, sa baguette tendue devant lui. Ce curieux halo était de toute évidence magique, mais il doutait sérieusement que la fille des Evans ait pu le créer. Il se demandait, en outre, où était passé le serpent, mais la réponse apparue dès qu'ils atteignirent le couloir. Sur un pan de mur face à la chambre d'où provenait la lueur tremblotante, une ombre humaine et partielle se dessinait.

Logan et Liam échangèrent un regard, comme pour se concerter sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

− Vous arrivez trop tard, lança l'ombre.

− Grant ? s'étonna Logan.

L'ombre apparue entièrement sur le pan de mur, surmontée de cheveux ébouriffés. Le fameux Harry Grant sortit de la chambre mais s'arrêta sur le palier, puis désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'intérieur de la chambre.

− Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? interrogea Logan en baissant sa baguette.

− J'ai passé la journée dans la vieille cabane à outils du jardin, répondit Grant.

− Exercice sur la discipline de l'esprit face à l'ennui et l'inactivité, j'imagine, marmonna Liam.

Grant se contenta de hocher la tête, puis tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers la chambre. Se reflétant sur le verre rond de ses lunettes, Liam remarqua que la lueur bleu pâle et fébrile était diffusée par un petit globe flottant dans les airs. S'approchant d'un même pas avec Logan, ils jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur de la chambre. En effet, lévitant à un bon mètre quatre-vingt du parquet, une sphère lumineuse occupait le centre de la pièce.

− Vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda Grant, perplexe.

− Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez créé ? s'étonna légèrement Liam.

Grant hocha la tête en signe de négation.

− C'est l'apparition de cette lumière qui m'a poussé à quitter la cabane à outils, avoua-t-il. J'ai juste neutralisé un serpent qui venait de s'introduire par la boîte aux lettres. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a plus personne. Les Evans ont disparu, et je n'ai croisé personne.

− Sauf que nous n'avons vu personne sortir de la maison, objecta Liam.

− C'est normal, dit Logan. Deadheart a contourné le Dôme Antitransplanage pour partir, et peut-être même pour entrer. Ses compétences dépassent largement le niveau d'un Apprenti de dernière année, il en serait parfaitement capable. Toutefois, je me demande pourquoi il a laissé derrière lui ce sortilège…

L'explosion de la porte d'entrée, immédiatement suivie d'un cri étranglé, détacha leur attention de la sphère bleu pâle. Apparemment, Gladys et la jeune Paola ne s'étaient pas laissée impressionner par l'ouverture barbare de la porte et avaient déjà neutralisé un assaillant. Toutefois, Grant parut brusquement prendre conscience de quelque chose, car il attrapa brusquement les manches des deux Maîtres majeurs et les entraîna vers l'escalier.

− Il faut sortir d'ici tout de suite, déclara-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

− Qu'est-ce qui te… ? commença Logan.

La réponse l'interrompit. Le halo bleu pâle qui éclairait les murs s'intensifia brusquement, devenant plus blanc et plus brillant qu'auparavant. Lâchant les deux Maîtres majeurs, Grant s'élança dans l'escalier en tirant sa baguette magique, dévia un sortilège orienté vers Gladys et Paola qui reculaient dans le couloir, visiblement incapables de maintenir leur position initiale. Sautant par-dessus la rampe, Grant fit volte-face pour bloquer une attaque dirigée vers lui, cette fois-ci.

Atteignant les dernières marches, Liam agita sa baguette magique en direction de l'embrasure. Les morceaux de la porte d'entrée, éparpillés en tous sens, commencèrent frémir sur le carrelage, puis s'envolèrent les uns vers les autres pour reformer progressivement un panneau flambant neuf, qui alla reprendre sa place dans l'encadrement. Certes, la nouvelle porte ne tarderait pas à céder, mais elle leur faisait au moins gagner du temps pour descendre les dernières marches et rejoindre Grant, Gladys et Paola au fond du couloir.

− Tu veux bien nous expliquer ? lança Logan.

− Massalia n'a jamais été détruite par votre Fraternité, dit Grant. Les géants ont certes abîmé la façade, mais rien d'irréparable. Dans les journaux, nous avons découvert que la dernière fois que Deadheart a été aperçu le soir de l'attaque, il descendait aux sous-sols. Or, l'explosion qui a détruit Massalia venait des sous-sols. J'y étais, j'ai vu la terre soulevée par l'explosion et le rez-de-chaussée en ruines. Sans fondations solides, le palais s'est effondré.

Sortant dans le jardin arrière, Liam referma la porte au moment où celle de l'entrée explosait de nouveau. Brian, ainsi que les deux jeunes Apprentis qui l'avaient suivi, paraissaient n'avoir rencontré aucune menace réelle. Tous trois étaient debout, à quelques mètres de deux silhouettes vêtues de blanc étendues sur le sol.

Le jour parut se lever plus tôt que prévu. Une lumière éblouissante jaillit soudainement des fenêtres de l'étage, se répandant dans tout le quartier comme si un soleil avait soudain naquit dans la maison des Evans, chassant toutes les ombres et éclaircissant jusqu'aux nuages les plus bas. Puis la nuit retomba, plus obscure qu'auparavant. Liam cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre, sa baguette pointée sur la porte de la maison.

Une minute s'écoula. Toutes les baguettes étaient orientées sur la maison, à l'exception de celle de Gladys qui se chargeait d'annuler le Dôme Antitransplanage. Personne rare au sein de la Fraternité, Gladys était l'une des seize sorciers et sorcières appartenant à la classe des « Enchanteurs », bien qu'elle eût toutes les compétences requises pour devenir une guerrière. Malheureusement pour elle, le grade de Maître majeur ne s'ouvrait que difficilement aux Enchanteurs – en cinquante ans, les Maîtres majeurs n'avaient compté que deux Enchanteurs.

− Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas ? dit Paola avec un léger accent portugais.

− Parce qu'ils sont morts, répondit Logan en abaissant un peu sa baguette.

Liam resta silencieux, comme tous ses Frères. C'était une manière de faire le deuil de leurs confrères qui, malgré leur hostilité, ne pouvaient être blâmés d'avoir obéi aux ordres. Le responsable de leur mort était autant Morphée Deadheart que le Grand Seigneur mais, pour la première fois, Liam comprit pourquoi Logan vouait désormais sa vie à combattre le Grand Seigneur.

− J'ai fini, annonça Gladys d'une voix sobre.

− Alors, rentrez, dit Logan.

− Où comptes-tu aller, encore ? demanda Brian.

− Je dois m'entretenir avec Brighton, répondit Logan. Cette nuit aura des répercussions dramatiques… et je dois vérifier une théorie.

− Quelle théorie ? interrogea Liam.

− Je vous en ferai part quand elle m'aura été confirmée, promit Logan.

− Que fait-on pour Joshua ? lança un Apprenti qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

− Je m'en occupe ! dit Gladys. Il n'est pas mort, juste inconscient.

Les Apprentis, emmenés par Brian, transplanèrent dans une succession de bruissements d'étoffe. Voyant Logan s'approcher de Grant pour le ramener sur l'île de Brighton, Liam s'interposa en le saisissant par le bras.

− J'estime avoir le droit à davantage qu'une simple promesse, Logan, dit-il d'un ton sec.

− Tu sais très bien à quoi je faisais allusion, Liam, rétorqua Logan d'une voix calme.

Liam crispa la mâchoire, la gorge légèrement sèche.

− C'est impossible, tu le sais très bien, dit-il.

− Ca s'est déjà produit une fois, ça peut se reproduire.

− La magie arca…

− Bonsoir, Liam, coupa Logan.

Liam lâcha le bras de Logan comme si l'interruption l'avait électrocuté, puis il regarda Logan poser une main sur l'épaule d'un Harry Grant visiblement très intrigué. Alors, dans un silence total, tous deux disparurent.


	26. Retrouvailles

_Lily,_

_Cette lettre pourra paraître étrange, insensée et tout ce que tu veux, mais tu dois impérativement la lire en entier et la prendre très au sérieux. Comme tu le sais sûrement, le Culte de l'Ombre traîne une réputation de chasseurs de trésors, reliques et artefacts confondus. J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais ils s'intéressent beaucoup aux bijoux que le vendeur-ambulant du Chemin de Traverse a vendus le jour des fournitures, notamment ton collier._

_Depuis la révélation de l'existence du Culte de l'Ombre par Grant, les escrocs et les petits criminels essaient de recueillir des informations sur les éventuels espions du Culte, afin de négocier avec le ministère si jamais ils se faisaient prendre. L'un d'eux n'a identifié personne, mais il a quand même obtenu une information intéressante : à savoir que tous les clients ayant acheté un bijou au vendeur du Chemin de Traverse avaient subi des intrusions nocturnes. Un père de famille a même été hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste après avoir surpris un intrus._

_Il est donc important que ta famille et toi quittiez votre maison. L'un de mes amis possède une propriété non loin de chez toi : vous pourrez l'occuper aussi longtemps que nécessaire, lui-même n'ayant pas l'intention de revenir en Grande-Bretagne avant un long moment. Néanmoins, il faut que vous partiez discrètement, alors voici ce que je te propose : tes parents prendront leur voiture samedi matin, à l'aube, et rejoindront la maison. Quant à toi, il est important que tu sois vue dans la matinée. Tu n'auras qu'à sortir acheter quelque chose à l'épicerie, puis tu rejoindras tes parents en début d'après-midi._

_Je ne doute pas que le Culte passera à l'acte samedi soir, car je suis moi-même passé à proximité de chez toi, et j'ai pu constater du mouvement chez tes voisins d'en face, pourtant partis en vacances d'après leur voisine. Si tu crois cette lettre et applique mes conseils, nous pourrons en reparler à Poudlard._

_En attendant la rentrée scolaire, tes parents et toi n'aurez rien à craindre. Il faudra que le Culte vous retrouve à travers tout le pays, qu'ils établissent une nouvelle stratégie – notamment parce que la maison de mon ami a été protégée par des enchantements massaliens. En somme, il leur faudrait au minimum trois semaines pour lancer une nouvelle attaque contre toi. D'ici là, tu seras à Poudlard et bénéficieras d'une protection plus importante._

_Je te dis donc à bientôt,_

_Elena Möller_

_P.S. : Méfiez-vous des représentants du ministère._

C'était ainsi que Lily et ses parents avaient échappé aux évènements survenus chez eux. Le lendemain, ce n'était pas _La Gazette du sorcier _qui relatait l'évènement, mais bien les journaux moldus de la région, qui n'avaient pas situé précisément l'origine de la lumière mais soupçonnait un canular pour faire croire à un évènement surnaturel ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ce n'était que le surlendemain que _La Gazette _s'était emparée du phénomène, accusant à tort le ministère d'avoir caché l'information à la presse, mais pas aux Moldus.

Comme à chaque accusation de la sorte, le ministère faisait appel à son médiateur le plus charismatique et le plus respectable en la personne d'Altimor Pearce, dont les déclarations avaient été lues et relues par Lily : _« Comment pourrions-nous détecter une manifestation magique si cette manifestation relève d'une magie dont nous n'avons aucune connaissance ? Il serait grand temps que la communauté magique internationale comprenne qu'elle n'a plus maîtrisé la magie depuis l'Antiquité : nous sommes des sorciers qui manipulons la sorcellerie, et ça s'arrête là. Par conséquent, notre système de détection dépend de la sorcellerie et détecte la sorcellerie, c'est tout. […] Il n'est pas impossible que quelqu'un ait développé certaines connaissances dans d'autres formes de la magie et si c'est le cas, la liste des suspects potentiels se réduit considérablement. Nous ne faisons que soupçonner, mais les autorités, associées au département de la coopération magique internationale, tentent déjà de vérifier la théorie que nous avons établie. »_

Le jour de la rentrée, cependant, aucun progrès n'avait été fait dans cette enquête. Par chance, le ministère, et _La Gazette du sorcier, _paraissaient n'avoir aucune idée précise de l'endroit d'où avait jailli la lumière blanche, mais Lily se doutait que les soupçons des Aurors se tournaient vers la maison de ses parents – après tout, à l'exception de Severus Rogue, qui habitait un tout autre quartier, elle était la seule sorcière habitant Durham.

Comme à son habitude, le Poudlard Express longeait déjà le quai 9 ¾ quand Lily y apparut. Sa locomotive rouge vif, bien terne sous le ciel noir, crachait des panaches de fumée blanche que la pluie torrentielle tailladait en cinq secondes, le vent furieux se chargeant quant à lui de dissiper les derniers rubans de fumée. Disséminés sur toute la longueur du quai, les parents d'élèves formaient une forêt de parapluies aux couleurs variées, dispensant leurs progénitures de conseils, d'avertissements ou d'encouragements. Cependant, après quelques secondes, Lily nota des présences inquiétantes.

Arpentant le quai de long en large, se faufilant parmi les parents d'élèves ou grimpant dans les wagons, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières jetaient sans cesse des coups d'œil aux étudiants les plus âgés pour les comparer à une photo qu'ils tenaient discrètement dans une main. A l'évidence, ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un, et Lily sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brutalement. Etait-il possible que le ministère de la Magie ait attendu le jour de la rentrée pour l'intercepter et l'interroger sur les évènements survenus chez ses parents ?

Un bras s'enroula soudainement autour du sien et l'entraîna vers le wagon le plus proche. Tournant la tête vers le « kidnappeur », Lily reconnut instantanément l'épaisse chevelure brillante et brune d'Elena, qui observait la vitre d'un compartiment sur laquelle se reflétait la silhouette du sorcier du ministère le plus proche. Encourageant Lily à monter dans le wagon, Elena l'aida à hisser sa valise dans le train puis repassa devant pour l'entraîner vers son compartiment, à l'opposé du quai.

− C'est moi qu'ils recherchent ? s'inquiéta Lily.

− Non, répondit Elena. Ils recherchent les Massaliens scolarisés à Poudlard.

Lily haussa les sourcils en envoyant sa valise en forme de malle dans les filets d'un coup de baguette.

− Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous veulent ? s'étonna-t-elle, intriguée.

− Comprendre, sûrement, dit Elena.

Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur.

− La magie employée chez tes parents – la lumière blanche – est le critère qui fait qu'un sorcier est inscrit ou non à Massalia, expliqua Elena. Quand Pearce a annoncé que l'association du département de la coopération magique internationale intégrait les autorités, je me suis doutée que les soupçons du ministère se tournaient vers la Grèce, et plus précisément vers Massalia. J'ai donc fait en sorte de me rapprocher d'un employé directement impliqué et je lui ai soutiré quelques informations. Par chance, il était devenu célibataire depuis peu et tout disposé à faire la plus grande impression devant une nouvelle soupirante !

− Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? demanda Lily.

− Ce qui différencie tant les Massaliens des autres sorciers, répondit Elena. Un secret transmit du directeur à son successeur depuis la fondation de Massalia par Moros le Sombre. La vérité, c'est qu'un Massalien n'est pas plus surdoué qu'un jeune sorcier scolarisé dans une école plus accessible : Massalia n'inscrivait sur sa liste que toutes celles et ceux dotés de ce que les directeurs appelaient « un facteur arcanique ».

− C'est quoi ?

− Aucune idée, admit Elena. A Massalia, nous savions que Moros était un personnage historique pour plus d'une raison, et non la seule fondation de Massalia. Or, en Grèce, aucun des livres que j'ai pu consulter ne relatait toute son histoire. A croire qu'il est né, a fondé Massalia, puis s'est volatilisé. La bibliothèque de Poudlard, par contre, possède un livre très intéressant. Tu connais sûrement la saga des _Grandeur et décadence_ ? En 1958, l'édition du tome traitant de l'histoire des écoles prestigieuses a provoqué un conflit diplomatique entre le Royaume-Uni, qui refusait de supprimer cet ouvrage de ses bibliothèques, et la Grèce, qui voulait le voir disparaître. Après une nuit, très longue nuit de négociations, le Royaume-Uni a finalement accédé à la requête de la Grèce, mais à condition de préserver un unique exemplaire à Poudlard.

Lily hocha lentement la tête, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Marilyn, dont les cheveux ruisselaient de pluie. Lançant un regard curieux à Elena, puis à Lily, elle afficha brusquement un grand sourire joyeux :

− On dirait qu'il pleut ! déclara-t-elle.

− Tu aurais dû prendre ton parapluie, commenta Lily.

− Pouvais pas, dit Marilyn en refermant la porte. Patrick me l'a piqué après que je le lui ai lancé dessus. Il y a de drôles de zigotos, sur le quai. Ils se promènent parmi les gens en jetant des regards bizarres à tout le monde, sauf un jeune blondinet qui paraît beaucoup plus intéressé par le décolleté de Marina Maxwell. Il faut que je sache où il habite, je n'aimerais pas être sa voisine et découvrir qu'il m'espionne quand je vais prendre mon bain !

Lily eut un sourire et regarda Marilyn sécher ses vêtements et ses cheveux, avant de faire bondir sa malle dans le filet suspendu juste au-dessus de la banquette occupée par Elena. Rangeant sa baguette magique, elle exécuta un petit bond pour atterrir à côté de Lily, puis regarda simultanément la jolie rousse et la superbe brune.

− Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

− On t'attendait pour aborder le sujet, dit Lily, devinant à quoi faisait allusion Marilyn.

− Il vaut mieux attendre le départ du train, ajouta Elena en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre de la porte.

Plusieurs élèves passaient devant leur compartiment. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la présence d'Elena attira une curiosité quelque peu agaçante, car plusieurs visages restèrent immobiles de l'autre côté de la porte. Et quand ils ne restaient pas, ils faisaient en sorte de repasser plusieurs fois, feignant de ne pas avoir trouvé de compartiments alors que tout le monde savait parfaitement que le dernier wagon était rarement complet, en raison de la présence du professeur Slughorn dans les parages. Profitant d'un moment de répit, Elena pointa sa baguette sur la vitre de la porte, sans explication.

Bientôt, tandis que Marilyn dénonçait toutes les lacunes du Plateau du duelliste, notamment le déroulement assez linéaire des affrontements, les pistons émirent un sifflement strident qui parvint péniblement jusqu'au wagon, car étouffés par le martèlement de la pluie drue et le mugissement du vent qui emportait toutes sortes de détritus afin de les fracasser contre les fenêtres des compartiments – Lily crut même apercevoir, brièvement, un prospectus de M&S.

Le sortilège lancé sur la porte par Elena révéla ses effets lorsque le train s'ébranla. L'un des sorciers du ministère ferait apparemment le voyage avec les élèves, car il apparut soudainement de l'autre côté de la porte et lança une œillade désintéressée à Lily et Marilyn, sans sembler voir Elena. A l'évidence, la Massalienne avait fait en sorte de n'apparaître aux regards extérieurs qu'à condition d'ouvrir la porte.

− N'empêche que c'est vrai ! insista Marilyn avec vigueur. Quelle que soit la figurine que tu choisis, les duels se ressemblent. Tu n'as jamais l'avantage, parce que c'est toujours l'adversaire qui choisit la stratégie à adopter. Du coup, à part subir et serrer les fesses pour gagner, tu te fais exploser la gueule à chaque duel !

Lily eut un sourire. Comme toujours avec Marilyn, il fallait s'attendre à des expressions personnalisées et, plutôt souvent, des accès de grossièreté qui scandalisaient régulièrement Mrs Weiss.

− Trêve de bavardages, décréta alors Marilyn. Elena Möller, vous êtes notre prisonnière, alors parlez où on dit au gang des Vicieux que vous ne portez jamais de culotte sous votre jupe !

− Le gang des Vicieux ? s'étonna quelque peu Elena, amusée.

− Pour Marilyn, le gang des Vicieux représente la totalité des garçons de Poudlard, expliqua Lily. Officiellement du moins, il s'agit de plusieurs groupes de garçons répartis dans les quatre maisons qui ont la fâcheuse tendance à reluquer les filles. Certains ne reculent devant rien pour apercevoir une poitrine ou des fesses, mais ils sont très rares et tellement soucieux de passer inaperçus qu'ils mettent un temps considérable à planifier un projet, si bien que leur cible a le temps de l'apprendre et s'y préparer…

− Bref ! lança Marilyn d'un ton vif. Tu es prévenue, alors parle !

Elena eut un sourire, puis glissa une main dans la poche de sa robe. Elle en sortit un rectangle de papier orange et très familier : c'était le formulaire envoyé par M&S pour les chômeurs et les étudiants de Poudlard souhaitant se trouver un job avant la rentrée.

− Gné ? dit Marilyn, dubitative.

− Imaginez que vous apparteniez à une organisation secrète recherchant activement un individu détenant un objet que vous désirez ardemment posséder, dit Elena. Seul problème, cet individu est quasi-imprenable sur un terrain aussi vaste que la Grande-Bretagne tout entière. Vous apprenez alors qu'il se fait passer pour un simple vendeur-ambulant – simple vendeur, mais dont les articles incroyables attirent les foules. Parmi les articles qu'il vend, des bijoux. Vous envisagez alors l'idée grotesque que votre proie se soit débarrassée de l'objet que vous voulez, pour brouiller les pistes par exemple. Comment, alors, réunir tous les noms des clients du vendeur-ambulant, trier tous les produits achetés et obtenir une liste des personnes ayant acheté des bijoux ?

Lily et Marilyn échangèrent un regard, puis fixèrent le formulaire que tenait Elena.

− Tu veux dire que M&S serait…

− Une filiale anonymement légale du Culte de l'Ombre, acheva Elena. Si le Plateau du duelliste souffre d'autant de lacunes, ce n'est pas sans raison : à moins d'un mois de la rentrée scolaire, il fallait agir vite. Créer M&S, tous ses produits et des emplois, puis faire un communiqué dans la presse pour justifier tous les renseignements que le formulaire envoyé avec le catalogue demanderait, puis faire un tri des réponses obtenues, puis dresser la liste des clients ayant acheté des bijoux, puis trouver celui ou celle qui possédait le bijou tant recherché et, enfin, établir la stratégie adéquate pour s'emparer du collier. A cela s'ajoute le problème d'une rébellion au sein du Culte, un très petit nombre de rebelles combattant désormais pour son compte afin de contrecarrer les projets du grand chef du Culte.

− Le vendeur disait que les bijoux n'avaient rien de particulier, dit Lily.

− Il n'allait quand même pas t'avouer que ce collier était recherché par une organisation secrète prête à tuer pour le posséder, objecta Elena. Le vendeur avait une idée derrière la tête, quand il t'a vendue le collier : il pensait que le Culte s'acharnerait sur lui, qu'il n'irait jamais penser qu'il se débarrasserait du collier et, ainsi, que le Culte en perdrait la trace. Sauf que quelque chose a bouleversé l'ordre des choses, faisant tomber son projet à l'eau.

Lily scruta attentivement Elena, qui lui lança un regard encourageant. A l'évidence, toutes les deux partageaient la même idée, mais Lily doutait plus que la Massalienne.

− Sa réaction… ? suggéra-t-elle. Avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à Marilyn et moi.

− C'est exact, approuva Elena. Quand j'ai acheté le bracelet qui me plaisait, j'ai remonté la file d'attente, jusqu'à croiser une ancienne connaissance de Massalia. L'un des plus vieux ennemis du vendeur, qui semble avoir rallié le Culte pour assouvir sa rancune.

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Marilyn exprima tout fort ce qu'elle-même soupçonnait :

− Le vendeur, c'était Morphée Deadheart ? interrogea-t-elle.

− En effet, répondit Elena. Au début, j'ai cru que la réaction de Deadheart m'était destinée mais, même à moi qui suis pourtant sa pire ennemie, il n'a jamais manifesté autant de méfiance. Je pense que les choses auraient été un peu différentes si je n'avais pas encouragé Grant à me suivre au Chemin de Traverse.

− Comment ça ? demanda Lily.

− Aloïs Petridis, surnommé « le Prince », annonça Elena. Il est probable qu'il soit arrivé peu de temps après nous car, sinon, il aurait déjà approché le stand de Deadheart. Je pense Petridis a remarqué Grant après que nous nous soyons séparés, puis il m'a reconnue quand nous nous sommes retrouvés chez le glacier. Il a visiblement changé de cible, préférant me suivre jusqu'au chariot du Diable.

− Ca n'aurait rien changé, dit Lily. Il aurait quand même vu les bijoux et soumis l'hypothèse que Deadheart avait vendu le collier.

− Non, affirma Elena. Le Diable est très intelligent, faîtes-moi confiance là-dessus. Quand il a remarqué Petridis, que tout le monde sait xénophobe, il aurait tout de suite compris que le Prince avait rejoint le Culte. En outre, de là où il était, le Prince ne pouvait voir les bijoux. Or, j'ai accidentellement mis en évidence le bracelet que j'avais l'intention d'acheter. Deadheart aurait pu faire disparaître le panier de bijoux au moment où il a vu Petridis, si je n'avais pas exposé le bracelet. Ou plutôt, si Grant n'avait pas été là, car tout est partit de Grant.

Lily poussa un profond soupir. Jusqu'à présent, ses seuls problèmes existentiels avaient été les examens et suivre une scolarité relativement paisible à Poudlard mais, brusquement, c'était carrément sa vie qui était menacée pour un vulgaire collier.

− Le problème est réglé, intervint Marilyn. Lily, tu rendras le collier à Deadheart !

Elena émit un grondement de chat furieux, visiblement opposée à cette idée.

− Bah quoi ? dit Marilyn.

− La dernière fois que quelqu'un a voulu rendre un objet acheté – indirectement – à Deadheart, il s'est réveillé au beau milieu de la forêt avoisinant Massalia, complètement nu, raconta Elena. C'était un garçon très populaire, un beau garçon même, qui a dû traverser le parc en plein jour dans le plus simple appareil. Plus humiliant encore, la plupart de ses ex-petites amies l'attendaient avec un appareil photo. Des photos qu'elles ont distribuées dans tout le collège. Après cet « incident », cependant, le beau garçon si séduisant n'a plus jamais fait parler de lui, réduit à l'état d'étudiant discret, moqué, comme ceux qu'il aimait tant ridiculiser.

− Il ne ferait pas ça à Lily, quand même ? s'indigna Marilyn.

− Peut-être pas, admit Elena. Deadheart fonctionne très différemment du reste des garçons de notre âge : tout son univers est uniquement basé sur la valeur. La plus belle fille de Poudlard pourrait s'offrir corps et âme à lui, il lui dirait d'aller se faire foutre sous prétexte qu'il la trouve trop stupide, trop superficielle ou trop populaire. Lors de notre quatrième année, je l'ai provoqué en duel et il a gagné facilement. La même année, je l'ai provoqué encore, encore et encore, mais il a toujours refusé parce qu'il savait pertinemment que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. C'est la cinquième année et après un long entraînement que j'ai eu une seconde chance et, là, je lui ai posé plus de soucis qu'auparavant.

− Si je comprends bien, reprit Lily en réfléchissant très vite, Deadheart ne reprendra jamais le collier, sauf si je le provoque en duel et l'impressionne, c'est ça ?

− En quelque sorte, oui, dit Elena.

Comment vaincre en duel quelqu'un capable d'échapper à un ministère entier pendant plusieurs jours, puis à une organisation secrète pendant plus de deux mois ? Certes, Elena affirmait qu'un Massalien ne valait pas mieux, ou plus, qu'un sorcier scolarisé à Poudlard, mais quand même… Si Deadheart était extrêmement doué pour esquiver les Aurors et le Culte de l'Ombre, il l'était probablement tout autant en matière de duel.

− Moi, je vais aller le voir ! déclara Marilyn en se levant.

− Inutile, il n'est pas dans le train, dit Elena.

− Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Lily.

− Parce qu'il aura soupçonné, ou vu, la présence de sorciers de la Brigade magique sur le quai, dit Elena. Quand je dis que ces sorciers recherchent les Massaliens, c'est une explication vague. Ils cherchent le Diable, car ils ont forcément obtenu une information selon laquelle de tous les étudiants de Massalia, Deadheart était le seul à avoir les capacités pour produire un sortilège comme celui qui irradié Durham de lumière au beau milieu de la nuit.

− Tu veux dire… que Deadheart était chez moi, cette nuit-là ? s'étonna Lily.

− Ne commettez pas la même erreur que mes anciens camarades de Massalia : ne lui collez aucune étiquette, car elle sera invariablement fausse ! déclara Elena. Comme je l'ai dit, le Diable fonctionne par valeur : en te vendant le collier, il s'est confié la mission de te protéger coûte que coûte pour que le collier ne tombe pas entre les mains du Culte. Dans son esprit, une petite voix lui dirait quelque chose comme : _« Elle est menacée par ta faute, tu es responsable de sa sécurité ! »_ Le Diable méprise cordialement le commun des mortels, mais il est très attaché au code d'honneur qu'il s'est imposé : quoi qu'il fasse, il en assume les responsabilités.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Lily et Marilyn. Tournant la tête, Lily reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds et mi-longs de Mary Macdonald, dont les yeux noisette s'attardèrent un long moment sur Elena. Lily comprit aussitôt sa réaction dubitative : en passant devant la porte du compartiment, leur camarade n'avait vu que Lily et Marilyn à travers la vitre. Et pourtant, les deux Gryffondor étaient en compagnie d'une troisième personne.

− Salut, Mary ! dit Marilyn.

− Heu… salut, bredouilla Mary. Tu dois être Möller, non ?

− Oui, répondit Elena.

Mary lui tendit instantanément un parchemin enroulé d'un ruban violet, qu'Elena prit d'un air très intrigué.

− Vous êtes au courant ? ajouta Mary en se tournant vers Lily et Marilyn. On aura cinq nouveaux, cette année. Et deux d'entre eux ne sont pas à bord du train, paraît-il.

− Cinq ? s'étonna Marilyn.

− Ils ne viennent pas tous de Massalia, dit aussitôt Mary. Il y a Elena, bien sûr, ainsi que Morphée Deadheart, qui est introuvable, mais les autres viennent d'ailleurs. Harry Grant, qui est aussi introuvable, et qui semble n'exister que depuis la fin juin. Un garçon super mignon du nom de Russell Keenan, un américain dont les parents ont été apparemment mutés à notre ministère comme renforts aux Aurors. Et aussi une fille, une française, qui s'appelle Nathalie Fauré.

− C'est où, le compartiment C ? demanda Elena qui se moquait royalement des nouveaux.

− Je dois t'emmener, dit Mary.

Elena glissa le parchemin dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière et amorça un geste pour se lever, mais se ravisa. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, derrière laquelle défilait à présent un paysage plus rural sous un ciel plus sombre que jamais, elle attira l'attention générale. Jetant un regard par la vitre, Lily comprit ce qui intriguait tant Elena : une nuée compacte de chauves-souris paraissait faire la course avec le Poudlard Express et remontait doucement vers la locomotive, poussée par l'arrière par le vent rugissant.

− Depuis quand il y a des chauves-souris dans le coin ? s'étonna Marilyn.

Il était vrai qu'à l'exception de prairies immenses et de quelques maisons isolées, le paysage n'offrait aucun coin où les chauves-souris auraient pu s'abriter. Cependant, si le phénomène attira l'attention du wagon entier comme en témoignèrent les nombreuses exclamations surprises des autres étudiants, Elena chassa rapidement ce détail et se leva enfin pour suivre Mary.

− Tu connais bien Grant, non ? T'es venue avec lui, ce matin ?

− Non et non, répondit Elena.

− J'ai comme l'impression que Mary ne va pas apprécier Elena, murmura Marilyn quand la porte se referma.

Lily approuva avec un léger sourire.


	27. La potion de ChauvesSouris

− Voici la preuve indéniable, mon garçon, que vous n'êtes pas nul en potions, déclara fièrement Brighton.

Lâchant sa grosse valise en forme de malle, Harry s'approcha de la table sur laquelle était posé un petit chaudron à moitié rempli d'une substance noire comme de l'encre. Le dernier exercice donné par Brighton, et l'une de ses potions les plus complexes à préparer. Elle avait commencé le lendemain de la visite de Brian et Gladys, et avait nécessité des interventions à toute heure de la journée, y compris de la nuit, avant d'être enfin abandonnée à une cuisson de douze jours très précisément – pas une minute de plus, ni de moins.

Cette potion anonyme était la principale raison pour laquelle à onze heures, Harry était toujours sur l'île du vieux sorcier. Brighton s'était, en effet, opposé à son départ tant que la potion ne serait pas prête. Toutefois, sans aucun doute conscient qu'un retard prolongé risquait d'attirer des ennuis à Harry, le mentor se hâta de remplir une fiole de verre d'une généreuse dose de potion, puis il la boucha et la tendit à son élève.

− Impressionnez-moi, maintenant, l'encouragea Brighton.

− L'association de sangsues et de peau de serpent d'arbre indique qu'il s'agit d'une potion destinée à transformer son buveur, répondit Harry. Le sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune limite les effets à une heure. L'ajout de trois ailes de chauves-souris, ainsi que les deux racines d'alyssum, laissent deviner que la métamorphose me dotera d'ailes et d'une légèreté suffisante pour m'envoler.

− Remarquable ! s'exclama Brighton, réjoui. A un détail près : vous serez transformé en nuage de chauves-souris et non en une créature ailée. Pour expliquer ce fait, je dois avouer une petite farce de ma part : hier, j'ai glissé un dernier ingrédient pendant votre tour de l'île. C'est cet ingrédient qui fait que vous serez un nuage, et non pas un seul être.

− Heureusement que je n'ai pas encore noté la composition de la potion dans Lor'gal, marmonna Harry.

− Et c'est une sage décision d'avoir attendu, approuva Brighton. Il ne faut jamais anticiper un résultat si vous ne l'avez pas déjà obtenu auparavant. Bien, je crois que le moment est venu de nous séparer, mais je vais retarder ce moment au maximum en vous accompagnant jusqu'à la plage.

Glissant le flacon dans une poche, Harry tira sa baguette magique pour rétrécir et alléger sa malle, puis il l'ajouta au contenu d'une autre poche. Suivant Brighton à travers le couloir, il observa une dernière fois le chemin jusque dans la cuisine. Après un mois passé ici, il avait fini par se sentir comme chez lui – comme si Brighton avait été une sorte de grand-père qu'il avait redécouvert après une longue absence.

Sortant de la maison, Harry tourna machinalement le regard vers l'Ecosse. Un réflexe qu'il avait attrapé au fil du temps, à mesure que la rentrée approchait. Si le ciel était clément au-dessus des îles, d'immenses nuages noirs et menaçants paraissaient recouvrir toute la Grande-Bretagne, tel un sombre présage destiné à rappeler à Harry que les vacances et la tranquillité de l'île de Brighton étaient désormais finies et que seule la guerre l'attendait.

− Je regrette profondément que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de temps, avoua Brighton. Vous êtes l'un des élèves les plus intéressants que j'ai jamais eus, mon garçon. Et même si nous n'avons pas fini le programme « scolaire » de ce mois d'août, je suis heureux de constater que je vous ai débarrassé de votre manie à douter. Vous êtes devenu un jeune homme confiant, doté d'un esprit plus froid face à l'appréhension, et c'est une qualité qui vous sera plus que vitale.

− Vous êtes sans conteste le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu, reconnut Harry. Et je ferai le nécessaire pour vous tenir informé de mes progrès.

− Et j'y répondrai volontiers, lui garantit Brighton d'un ton chaleureux. Toutefois, il est important que vous ayez toujours en tête que les connaissances acquises au cours de ce mois-ci ne vous permettront pas de faire face à un Maître mineur. Seule la ruse et votre aptitude à utiliser votre environnement vous sauveront.

− Je ne l'oublierai pas, promit Harry.

Ils atteignirent bientôt le bas des marches, et la plage de sable de laquelle il était possible de transplaner.

− Avant que vous ne partiez, je crois que ceci devrait faire un sympathique cadeau de départ, dit Brighton, en lui tendant un grimoire aux dimensions d'un manuel scolaire. Vous y trouverez chacune des leçons apprises et, bien sûr, celles que vous auriez dû apprendre. Même si vous avez retenu énormément de choses, votre mémoire, aussi impressionnante soit-elle, pourrait vous faire commettre une grave erreur.

− Merci, dit Harry avec un sourire. J'ai, quant à moi, une dernière question.

Le regard de Brighton étincela d'une lueur malicieuse.

− Qu'est-ce que la magie arcanique ? suggéra-t-il.

− Oui, reconnut Harry.

− La magie arcanique est une branche de la magie extrêmement dangereuse, très puissante et mystérieuse, assura Brighton. Elle réunit aussi bien la sorcellerie, l'alchimie et l'occultisme. Officiellement, seuls deux hommes sont parvenus à la maîtriser, à savoir Merlin et Moros le Sombre. Officieusement, toutefois, la Fraternité sait que lors de la toute première guerre opposant Lothar à son frère, ce dernier en contrôlait déjà certains aspects. Pas tous, et c'est précisément ce qui mit un terme à la première guerre.

− Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

− Comme je l'ai dit, la magie arcanique est extrêmement dangereuse, répéta Brighton. Une manipulation bâclée, mal exécutée, peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Le frère de Lothar en a fait l'expérience au moment il se préparait à écraser l'opposition : le sortilège qu'il préparait a échappé à son contrôle et l'a détruit. S'il avait mené sa tentative à termes, Lothar n'aurait pas survécu et la malédiction aurait été levée. Et le Culte n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

− Et… en quoi consiste la magie arcanique ?

− C'est difficile à dire, admit Brighton, car la seule définition que nous en ayons est issue d'une théorie datée du XIIe siècle. Selon cette théorie, la magie arcanique réunirait la sorcellerie, l'alchimie et l'occultisme en une seule et même magie. Quiconque posséderait le talent suffisant pour manier cette magie serait débarrassé d'accessoires comme la baguette magique de la sorcellerie, le langage runique de l'alchimie et le sceptre de l'occultisme. Deux mains, deux yeux ou une bouche seraient les seuls éléments indispensables pour manipuler la magie arcanique.

Apparemment, la magie arcanique était une sorte de « magie sans baguette » beaucoup plus puissante que celle à laquelle Harry avait pu assister, comme la nuit de l'assassinat de Dumbledore, lorsque celui-ci avait annulé l'une des protections de Poudlard contre les clandestins, alors qu'ils survolaient les remparts en balais.

− Vous pensez réellement que le sortilège de Deadheart était de la magie arcanique ? demanda Harry.

− Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, reconnut Brighton. La dernière fois que nous avons entendu parler d'une magie arcanique, c'était à l'époque de Moros le Sombre, le fondateur de Massalia, dont le Culte de l'Ombre organisa le meurtre entre deux réincarnations de Lothar. Bien sûr, la motivation était de lui subtiliser son savoir mais, déjà à cette époque, la Fraternité avait tendance à sous-estimer ses adversaires.

− Moros a survécu, affirma Harry.

− En effet, dit Brighton, et il est entré dans une colère noire qui fait aujourd'hui l'objet d'une expression chez les sorciers grecs. Néanmoins, malgré les quelques échecs du Culte, Moros a fini par être vaincu. Sauf que Moros ne détenait aucune information manuscrite sur la magie arcanique.

− Un meurtre pour rien, donc.

− Nous pouvons résumer ça comme ça, effectivement.

Brighton consulta brièvement sa montre à gousset.

− Bien malgré moi, il serait temps que vous y alliez, mon garçon, déclara-t-il. Vous pourriez peut-être échapper à la curiosité de vos nouveaux camarades pendant une heure, mais pas pendant deux. Si mon calcul est exact, vous ne devriez pas être très loin du Poudlard Express si vous transplanez à proximité de Chatteris.

− Encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, dit Harry en serrant chaleureusement la main de Brighton.

− Mon île ne bougera pas, si l'envie de revenir vous prend, affirma Brighton.

Harry tourna les talons et se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité écrasante du transplanage. A part l'après-midi où il lui avait fallu rester caché dans la cabane à outils des Evans, il n'avait pas transplané une seule fois depuis que le vieil homme l'avait accueilli sur son îlot. Si le contrôle de sa respiration était devenu un réflexe, la sensation très désagréable d'être comprimé de toutes parts était aussi intense que la première fois qu'il avait transplané, l'été de ses 16 ans.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, il faillit pousser un cri de surprise en sentant la pluie froide et drue tomber sur sa nuque pour glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, il rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête et observa les environs, brouillés par le rideau de pluie et assombris par la noirceur du ciel. Il apercevait, à une centaine de mètres, une petite ville scintillante de la lueur de ses réverbères laissés allumés par la mairie – de toute évidence, pour limiter le risque d'accidents.

Au-delà de Chatteris, il ne distinguait rien. Le rideau de pluie était trop épais, et les nuages bas paraissaient frôler la surface du monde, plongeant la région dans une espèce de brouillard sec. Harry s'avança quelque peu et faillit s'étaler de tout son long en trébuchant contre quelque chose de dur. Il n'entendit aucun bruit particulier, assourdi par le martèlement de la pluie, mais il reconnut sans peine l'objet qu'il venait de heurter : un rail ! Se tournant en direction du sud, il n'aperçut aucune ombre s'approchant. Vers le nord, en revanche, de minuscules points dorés s'éloignaient progressivement, jusqu'à disparaître.

Brighton avait parfaitement calculé : au moment où il avait annoncé que le Poudlard Express devait passer à côté de Chatteris, le train se situait exactement à l'endroit où Harry se tenait en ce moment. Impressionné par le calcul incroyablement précis de son mentor, Harry plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit le flacon de « potion de Chauves-souris ». Ôtant le bouchon, il prit une profonde inspiration.

− Argh, c'est infect ! pesta-t-il quand il eut tout bu, secoué de violents frissons.

A peine eut-il rebouché le flacon pour le remettre dans sa poche que d'étranges démangeaisons commencèrent à parcourir son corps tout entier, naissant du bout de ses orteils pour remonter le long de ses jambes, son torse puis de se répandre dans sa tête comme dans ses bras. La sensation n'était pas plus désagréable qu'un fourmillement, mais Harry eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il vit des ailes de chauves-souris jaillir de ses vêtements, presque aussitôt suivie de petites têtes velues aux oreilles pointues.

Rapidement, des chauves-souris surgirent de partout. Dès qu'elles émergeaient entièrement des jambes, Harry se sentait rapetisser, indifférent aux ailes qui lui sortaient du crâne. Puis, brusquement, il se retrouva à la hauteur de toutes les autres chauves-souris, qui l'observaient patiemment en attendant un ordre. Aussi naturellement que s'il avait essayé de bouger les bras, il battit des ailes, instantanément imité par les autres oiseaux, qui décollèrent à sa suite.

L'aisance avec laquelle il se déplaçait dans le corps de cette chauve-souris faillit lui faire oublier que le Poudlard Express prenait de l'avance. Trop content de retrouver les airs, Harry s'adonna à quelques pirouettes en avançant lentement, jusqu'à ce que son objectif lui revienne en tête. Accélérant l'allure, il se retrouva bientôt au milieu des autres mammifères qui se disposèrent de sorte à former un cocon tout autour de lui, comme pour le protéger d'un éventuel assaut.

Survolant les rails en direction du nord, il fallut un bon quart d'heure à Harry pour apercevoir de nouveau le train et ses fenêtres illuminées. Aussi à l'aise qu'il fût, le vent était un ennemi redoutable, malgré la protection que les autres chauves-souris tentaient de former pour diminuer la violence de chaque rafale. Certes, pour le moment, les choses n'urgeaient pas : il avait encore quarante-cinq minutes avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet, mais il était conscient qu'il valait mieux rattraper le Poudlard Express le plus tôt possible afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre.

Maintenant qu'il pourchassait le Poudlard Express, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait fallu attendre que le train soit en Ecosse. Certes, la météo n'était peut-être pas plus clémente, mais il aurait bénéficié des nombreux virages que le Poudlard Express aurait dû décrire et, détail plus intéressant encore, les montagnes écossaises auraient fait une excellente protection contre le vent. Toutefois, il était trop tard et Harry, guidant le nuage de chauves-souris, était obligé de rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

Lentement, il rattrapa le train. Le débordant par la droite, il lança un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du compartiment et aperçut un petit groupe d'enfants tendus, anxieux – sans aucun doute une partie des première année. Poursuivant sa route, il dépassa plusieurs compartiments, puis tout le dernier wagon, lorsqu'un éclair de lumière rouge rompit la formation des chauves-souris. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Harry remonta en flèche, suivi par toute sa troupe, puis baissa les yeux.

A l'une des fenêtres des premiers compartiments du dernier wagon, un jeune homme pointait sa baguette sur son « unité » de chauves-souris, son visage pâle parsemé de rares petits boutons affichant un sourire malveillant, son front presque entièrement caché par une frange de cheveux bruns. Un nouveau trait de lumière rouge fusa mais la formation des chauves-souris esquiva sans peine en piquant vers le sol. _Toi, mon gars, je vais t'apprendre le sens du mot « peur », _se réjouit Harry avec un réel plaisir.

Répondant apparemment à la moindre de ses pensées, les chauves-souris se séparèrent en trois groupes lorsque le jeune homme réitéra sa tentative. Le sortilège passa entre le groupe de Harry et un autre. Commandant au dernier de plonger de nouveau vers le sol, Harry attendit que les chauves-souris du troisième groupe soient en place pour lancer la première offensive, accompagné du second « régiment ».

Evitant une nouvelle fois un sortilège, il attira l'attention avec le second groupe l'attention du jeune homme vers le ciel lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à survoler le toit du Poudlard Express. Profitant de la diversion, le troisième battit furieusement des ailes pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre du compartiment, tandis que Harry et le second régiment exécutaient une grande courbe pour faire demi-tour. A l'instant où ils repassèrent au-dessus du Poudlard Express en frôlant le toit, un grand cri paniqué parvint aux oreilles de Harry.

Exécutant une pirouette acrobatique pour se remettre dans le sens du compartiment, Harry plongea à son tour sur la fenêtre entrouverte. Le troisième régiment de chauves-souris y était entré et harcelait le lanceur de sorts, qui se défendait à l'aide des bras en les agitant dans tous les sens sans chercher à savoir s'il visait correctement ou non. Harry entra à son tour, suivi des autres chauves-souris, qui se répandirent dans tout le compartiment.

Les trois garçons qui partageaient le compartiment du lanceur de sorts paniquèrent à leur tour et s'enfuirent dans le couloir, tandis que le lanceur de sorts, aveuglé par la masse compacte des chauves-souris, tâtonnait d'une main dans le vide à la recherche de la sortie, l'autre lui servant à se protéger le visage. Quand il parvint enfin à sortir et prendre ses jambes à son cou, Harry annonça mentalement la retraite. En quelques instants, le compartiment fut déserté.

Rattrapant le wagon suivant, Harry ordonna l'atterrissage sur la marche de la dernière porte. Les chauves-souris se posèrent sur deux rangées, observant le paysage qui défilait à vive allure devant leurs yeux. Harry, quant à lui, savourait l'expérience : certes, la première attaque du jeune homme l'avait inquiété, mais découvrir que chacune des chauves-souris répondait à ses pensées l'avait rapidement mis en confiance. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il recommencerait la potion, mais en demandant cette fois-ci l'ingrédient mystère que Brighton avait ajouté dans le plus grand secret.

Au bout d'un long moment, maintenant que Harry s'ennuyait, les chauves-souris commencèrent à s'agir sur leurs pattes, puis s'envolèrent pour se précipiter sur lui. Conscient que la potion touchait à sa fin, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se sentit soulever à mesure que son corps humain se reformait. Dès qu'il retrouva une main dotée de doigts, il saisit la poignée de la porte pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Quand l'autre fut opérationnelle, il s'arma de sa baguette pour déverrouiller le panneau.

Entièrement reconstitué, Harry pénétra enfin dans le Poudlard Express et referma la porte derrière lui en chassant d'un geste nonchalant les quelques gouttes de pluie qui lui étaient tombées sur la tête. Jetant un regard à droite, il entendit le bourdonnement des conversations étouffées par les portes des compartiments. Où était Elena ? Il avait soupçonné le professeur Slughorn de faire le voyage chaque année pour réunir son « club », mais il ne s'agissait que d'une théorie.

Longeant le couloir en jetant un regard désintéressé par la vitre de chaque porte, il reconnut certains visages qu'il avait croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'entrée du sosie de James Potter à Poudlard semblait n'être un mystère pour personne, car plusieurs regards s'écarquillèrent et se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour vérifier que Harry était bien réel, et non une simple hallucination.

− Grant !

Harry se retourna. Un homme – sans doute du ministère de la Magie – avait franchi la porte menant au wagon où le sixième année avait attaqué l'escadron de chauves-souris. S'avançant dans le couloir à grandes enjambées, ses cheveux noués en queue-de-cheval quasi-immobiles sur sa tête, le sorcier lança des regards sévères aux étudiants qui observaient la scène à travers la vitre des portes, mais aucun ne se laissa impressionner.

− J'ai des questions à vous poser, lança l'homme en s'arrêtant devant Harry.

Au regard que posait sur lui le sorcier, Harry devina qu'il risquait d'avoir quelques ennuis, mais il emboîta le pas à l'homme lorsque celui-ci l'entraîna dans le wagon suivant. Ils pénétrèrent dans le premier compartiment, où ils s'assirent l'un face à l'autre.

− Où étiez-vous, tout le mois d'août ? interrogea le sorcier en plongeant une main dans sa poche intérieure.

− Un peu partout, prétendit Harry.

Le sorcier lui lança un regard réprobateur, puis sortit enfin de sa poche intérieure plusieurs photographies. Il leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil, puis les étala une à une sur la petite table séparant les deux banquettes, pour que Harry puisse les consulter à loisir. Elles avaient toutes été prises de nuit et toutes dans un angle « perché », c'est-à-dire bien plus haut que la surface du sol. _Sûrement un toit, _estima-t-il. Ce qui était sûr, en tout cas, c'était que chacun des clichés concernait l'attaque du Culte sur la maison des Evans.

− Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais, les individus qui étaient avec vous dans le jardin des Evans, ce sont bien des membres du Culte de l'Ombre, non ? reprit le sorcier d'un ton goguenard.

− Vous vous trompez, confirma Harry.

Le sourire narquois du sorcier se figea, comme s'il peinait à croire que Harry ose lui mentir aussi effrontément.

− Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! grogna-t-il. Les robes qu'ils portent sont caractéristiques du Culte de l'Ombre !

Harry fit lentement, discrètement, glisser sa main jusqu'à sa poche tout en répondant :

− Ce sont des rebelles, révéla-t-il. Ils combattent le Culte de l'Ombre à cause de la politique de leur chef, mais ne rêvez pas : ils refuseront toute alliance avec le ministère. Ils ne veulent pas détruire le Culte, ils ne souhaitent que le rétablissement des traditions pacifiques que leur Fraternité a longtemps appliquées.

− Nous croyions que vous combattiez le Culte.

− Je ne combats que l'homme qui le dirige, rectifia Harry.

Le sorcier baissa les yeux sur les photographies en noir et blanc, puis plongea la main dans une autre poche pour déposer sur la table une dernière photo, cette fois-ci prise à une hauteur normale. Elle montrait deux Apprentis et un Maître mineur, étendus de tout leur long sur un sol pavé, les mains étrangement noircies.

− Quand bien même vos camarades de cette nuit-là luttent contre le Culte de l'Ombre, dit le sorcier, ils n'ont pas le droit d'enfreindre les lois. Or, cette photographie-là démontre que vos « amis » n'ont pas hésité à utiliser l'une des formes de magie noire les plus violentes qui soient.

− Vous vous trompez encore, dit Harry. Mes « camarades », comme vous dîtes, n'ont affronté personne quand ils étaient dans la rue. Ils ont couru vers la maison en se protégeant, c'est tout. L'affrontement avec le Culte ne s'est engagé qu'à l'intérieur de la maison et dans le jardin, pas dans les rues.

− Alors, comment expliquez-vous ce qui est arrivé à ces trois hommes ?

− Ca va sûrement vous paraître extraordinaire comme raisonnement, dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard, mais il me semble évident qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans les environs. Et que c'est cette personne qui a attaqué ces trois hommes.

L'homme lui lança un regard noir.

− Vous allez quand même me donner les noms de vos camarades pour que nous puissions vérifier vos différentes versions des faits, déclara-t-il.

Le coin des lèvres de Harry frémit.

− Avant ça, j'ai moi aussi une ou deux questions, annonça-t-il.

− C'est moi qui les pose, pas vous, répliqua sèchement le sorcier.

− Et c'est moi qui détiens des noms, pas vous, objecta Harry.

L'homme parut sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, visiblement très contrarié. Attendant un peu que le sorcier pèse le pour et le contre, Harry, trouvant le temps long, amorça un geste pour se lever…

− D'accord ! céda finalement l'individu.

− Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez que les robes sont caractéristiques du Culte de l'Ombre ? demanda Harry.

Le sorcier cilla, pris au dépourvu. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Plus révélateur encore, il parut tellement déconcerté qu'il ne trouva aucune réponse, encourageant Harry à plonger discrètement sa main en entier dans sa poche. L'homme sembla toutefois remarquer son geste, car il bondit de la banquette pour lever sa baguette magique sur Harry, qui ne réagit pas.

− Vous êtes très doué, Grant, admit le sorcier avec colère.

− Non, dit Harry. C'est vous qui êtes trop stupide.

− Stupide, mais vivant !

Harry se baissa brutalement, échappant de justesse à un éclair de lumière verte qui ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un bruissement semblable à une bourrasque. Pivotant, il orienta sa poche vers le sorcier. Dans une odeur de brûlé et un déchirement, un trait rougeâtre transperça le tissu de sa veste pour aller frapper l'homme à l'aine au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à réitérer son attaque. Immobile, l'individu bascula sur la banquette, le regard légèrement écarquillé de stupeur.

− Voilà ce qui arrive quand on jacte trop, soupira Harry.

« Leçon numéro 3 de duels : les combats de proximité », comme disait Brighton. Les duels les plus difficiles, car limités par un périmètre restreint, mais également les plus rapides. Pour mieux illustrer ses propos, Brighton était sortit de son enseignement oral pour offrir à Harry une démonstration : cinq duels les opposant l'un face à l'autre dans un placard à balais, cinq défaites pour l'élève. _« Vous remarquerez, avec le temps, qu'une véritable menace prend plaisir à ajouter une note théâtrale avant de passer à l'attaque. Profitez-en ! » _


	28. Rentrée surveillée

− Le train arrivera en quai de Pré-au-Lard dans cinq minutes.

Sauf que personne ne tenait vraiment à sortir du confort chaleureux que le Poudlard Express offrait. A travers les fenêtres ruisselantes de pluie, on ne distinguait presque rien de la vallée – à la pluie, la nuit et le ciel noir d'encre, un brouillard opaque s'était installé. Même lorsque le train commença à ralentir, les premières lampes à huile qui bordaient le quai parurent extraordinairement faibles, vagues silhouettes oranges et fantomatiques suspendues un mètre quatre-vingt-dix au-dessus du sol.

A travers la purée de pois et avant même que le Poudlard Express ne s'arrête, cependant, Lily distingua plusieurs silhouettes sombres qui s'animaient sur toute la longueur du quai, comme un bataillon s'apprêtant à fomenter un quelconque guet-apens sur les premiers étudiants qui sortiraient du train. Les ombres mouvantes n'échappèrent à personne, cela dit : Elena et Marilyn les regardaient passer devant la fenêtre du compartiment et, dans le couloir, plusieurs élèves rappelèrent précipitamment leurs camarades hâtifs pour leur montrer l'étrange spectacle.

La voix du chauffeur s'éleva de nouveau, chose qui ne s'était encore jamais produite depuis que Lily était rentrée à Poudlard :

− A l'attention des élèves de première année, annonça la voix, vous êtes priés de rejoindre la tête du quai où vous êtes attendus par Hagrid. Pour les autres, vous êtes invités à sortir en file indienne. Toutes les valises restent dans le train, elles seront acheminées plus tard au château.

Lily et Marilyn échangèrent un regard intrigué. Même Elena, qui n'était encore jamais venue à Poudlard, sembla deviner que ces consignes étaient inattendues. Laissant leurs valises dans les filets, elles sortirent dans le couloir. De nombreux étudiants – pour ne pas dire le wagon tout entier – semblaient s'être rués hors des compartiments à la suite de l'annonce du chauffeur, afin de débattre sur les raisons expliquant la présence de sorciers du ministère sur le quai.

Certes, tout au long du trajet, elles avaient entendu plusieurs conversations relatant la présence des sorciers de la brigade magique à Londres. A présent arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, toutefois, il semblait que l'effectif s'était agrandi et que leurs manigances relèveraient davantage de l'inspection que de la simple recherche.

− Il paraît qu'un sorcier a disparu pendant le trajet, dit un quatrième année.

Lily baissa les yeux sur le garçon, puis lança un regard curieux à Elena. En entendant la rumeur, la jeune femme s'était brusquement retournée comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir une escadrille de la brigade magique pour la neutraliser. Son expression, toutefois, trahissait davantage la suspicion que la méfiance.

Comme une escouade militaire entraînée, chaque élève rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête avant de descendre du train pour atterrir sur le quai, encadré de deux sorciers du ministère chargés de s'assurer que les files étaient droites. A plusieurs reprises, des provocateurs changèrent de file d'attente pour rejoindre des amis ou évaluer la patience de l'effectif ministériel, mais les sorciers ne réagirent pas : après tout, tous les étudiants passeraient par les hommes et les femmes postés aux entrées de la gare.

La file de Lily, Marilyn et Elena diminuait progressivement. Lily se doutait que, si tous les élèves étaient obligés de passer par ces contrôles, c'était pour dissimuler le véritable objectif de leur présence : à savoir, mettre la main sur les deux Massaliens scolarisés à Poudlard. Un pétard explosa bruyamment, premier son réussissant à couvrir brièvement le fracas de la pluie, immédiatement suivi de cris aussi aigus les uns que les autres. Tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers l'origine du bruit, la file à gauche de celle de Lily se rompit dans le plus grand chaos.

Les sorciers chargés de maintenir l'ordre dans la file disloquée abandonnèrent leurs postes à la porte du Poudlard Express pour se précipiter vers l'origine de la pétarade, interrogeant inutilement les élèves sur l'auteur de ce petit trouble. Toutefois, les étudiants se dispersaient déjà vers les files voisines. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention droit devant elle, ses yeux tombèrent sur la cape d'une haute silhouette mince qui précédait Marilyn.

− Hé ! s'indigna Marilyn en remarquant le voleur de place.

Son cri fut étouffé par un violent coup de tonnerre, mais Marilyn n'insista pas. Se retournant, Lily pensa soudain à une question, mais l'un des sorciers de la brigade magique remontait la file. Après tous les efforts fournis par la Massalienne pour masquer sa présence aux regards des employés du ministère, il aurait été dommage que Lily la fasse repérer en lui demandant comment elle espérait franchir le barrage des sorciers de la brigade magique.

Tandis que le sorcier remontant la file criait inutilement des consignes que le martèlement de la pluie étouffait, la main de Marilyn attrapa celle de Lily pour attirer son attention. Le voleur de place avait atteint le barrage mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait alerté le petit bout de femme : dans la main droite du voleur de place, une baguette visant la sorcière de la brigade magique. Munie d'un parchemin, elle compara brièvement le portrait affiché dessus et le visage de l'étudiant, puis le laissa passer d'un mouvement de tête.

Le jeune homme passa sa baguette magique dans son dos pour continuer à la pointer sur la sorcière, s'éloignant à peine. Marilyn passa sans problème et tenta de lancer un coup d'œil au parchemin en passant, mais Lily suivit, la forçant à avancer. Elena ne rencontra non plus aucun problème à franchir le barrage, mais elle ne sembla pas très surprise par ce détail. La Massalienne fixait le voleur de place d'un regard perçant, comme si elle savait déjà qui se cachait sous le capuchon.

Celui-ci avait repris son chemin vers les calèches dès qu'Elena était passée, glissant sa baguette dans sa manche.

− C'est Deadheart ? demanda Lily.

− Non, répondit Elena. Deadheart est moins grand et plus carré. Venez !

Elle entraîna aussitôt les deux Gryffondor sur les traces du voleur de place, qui grimpait déjà dans une calèche et maintint la porte ouverte, comme s'il savait déjà qu'Elena était à sa poursuite. La Massalienne laissa le petit bout de femme monter la première, puis Lily, avant de les rejoindre à l'intérieur de la diligence et claquer la portière.

− Alors comme ça, tu es toujours vivant, lança-t-elle.

− Désolé de te décevoir, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton désinvolte.

Il rabattit son capuchon pour dévoiler son visage, mais Lily et Marilyn l'avaient déjà identifié. Sa seule voix leur avait suffit, car très similaire à celle de James Potter. Comme elles avaient pu le constater dans _La Gazette_, Harry et James se ressemblaient énormément, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire à des jumeaux, mais elles dispensèrent le jeune homme de cette remarque. Il l'avait sûrement déjà entendue une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'il était arrivé en Grande-Bretagne !

La diligence s'ébranla, mais Grant n'adressa aucune attention aux trois jeunes femmes, se contenant d'observer à la fenêtre les différentes positions des sorciers de la brigade magique. Sa seule attitude laissait deviner qu'il avait une grande expérience en matière de « fugue » : son regard était direct, précis, repérant ses cibles sans hasard.

− Tu nous expliques ? reprit Elena. J'aurais très bien pu contourner le barrage par mes propres moyens, pourquoi avoir maintenu ton sortilège jusqu'à ce que je passe ?

− Parce que tu n'es pas la seule que la brigade magique recherche, répondit Grant.

Lily comprit aussitôt qu'elle-même était visée pendant cette inspection, mais il sembla qu'Elena comprenait bien plus de choses qu'elle, car elle lança un regard soupçonneux à Grant.

− Le sorcier qui a disparu… commença-t-elle.

− A fait une chute malencontreuse quand nous sommes passés au-dessus d'un lac, indiqua Grant avec calme. Les évènements survenus chez les Evans la semaine dernière sont la raison officielle de la présence de la brigade sur le quai 9 ¾ et à bord du Poudlard Express, mais il y a aussi une mission secondaire. D'après les informations que j'ai pu récolter, il y au moins trois agents du Culte de l'Ombre parmi l'effectif envoyé à Pré-au-Lard.

− Où est le collier ? demanda Elena à Lily.

Lily porta une main à son col pour en extraire la chaîne en or. Après la conversation avec Elena, avant que celle-ci ne soit invitée au déjeuner organisé par le professeur Slughorn, Lily avait fouillé dans sa malle pour transférer le collier de ses affaires à son cou. Une sage initiative, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait : la consigne demandant à ce que les valises restent dans le Poudlard Express n'était sans doute pas innocente.

− Il faut espérer qu'ils n'auront pas l'idée de fouiller chaque valise, dit Elena.

− Quand bien même ils en auraient l'idée, ils ne pourraient pas, affirma Grant. Officiellement, ils recherchent des personnes, pas quelque chose. Fouiller les valises risquerait de créer un conflit entre Poudlard et le ministère – et ça, le Culte souhaite l'éviter à tout prix.

− Comment ça ? demandèrent Lily et Marilyn d'une même voix, perplexes.

Grant se détourna pour la première fois de la fenêtre de la diligence et plongea une main dans une poche. Il sortit un parchemin plié en quatre. Elena et Lily tendirent la main, mais Marilyn fut plus rapide et l'arracha presque de la main de Grant pour le déplier et le lire à mi-voix, comme si elle craignait qu'une personne extérieure entende :

_Comme je te le disais dans ma précédente lettre, le Conseil des Trois est un cercle de vieillards qui s'adonnent à la masturbation intellectuelle. Ils réfléchissent encore et encore, sans s'apercevoir que la disparition de Burrow est de mauvais augure. Regarde les photos que j'ai jointes à la lettre, elles te montreront que Grant ne disait pas la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé quand il a poursuivi Burrow hors du ministère._

_J'ignore exactement ce que le Conseil des Trois prépare mais, à tous les coups, il compte sur le ministère pour y parvenir. Moi, je dis que c'est une énorme connerie : nous aurons bien mieux fait d'agir rapidement, même si on doit subir des dommages collatéraux ! Le Grand Seigneur se fout royalement de comment on s'y prend, il veut le collier et c'est tout._

_Aussi, en apprenant que tu faisais partie des Frères infiltrés qui doivent accompagner le Poudlard Express, tu as toutes tes chances d'accomplir notre mission. Il faut que tu trouves le collier coûte que coûte, qu'on en finisse et que le Conseil des Trois se prenne sa lenteur en pleine gueule ! Méfie-toi quand même de Möller et surtout de ce fichu Grant : il ne sort pas de Massalia, mais il n'est pas doué que l'autre pétasse._

− Pétasse ? répéta Elena d'un ton acide. Quel est l'enfoiré qui a signé cette lettre ?

− Ce n'est pas écrit, dit Marilyn.

− Logique, dit Grant. Après les documents dérobés à Burrow, les membres du Culte ont estimé préférable que les correspondances ne devaient en aucun cas porter la moindre signature.

La diligence franchit le portail flanqué de deux piliers de pierre au sommet desquels trônaient des sangliers ailés, l'emblème de Poudlard. Reprenant la lettre des mains de Marilyn, qui paraissait convaincue qu'un message codé ou caché se dissimulait sur le parchemin, Grant rangea le parchemin et jeta un œil par la fenêtre, mais Lily douta qu'il aperçoive le château hérissé de tours pointues. Le brouillard semblait s'être considérablement renforcé tout au long du trajet, et la pluie elle-même martelait les fenêtres de la calèche avec davantage de colère que celles du Poudlard Express.

− Etrange météo, marmonna Marilyn.

Grant eut un sourire en coin, à la manière de quelqu'un connaissant un secret. Tout comme Lily, Elena remarqua l'attitude du jeune homme et s'apprêta à l'accuser de savoir quelque chose, mais la diligence s'arrêta à cet instant et Marilyn bondit à l'extérieur, visiblement impatiente que le banquet commence. Lily, Elena et Grant suivirent à un rythme plus calme et rejoignirent le petit bout de femme dans l'encadrement des immenses portes du château.

− Miss Möller, Mr Grant !

Surgissant comme par enchantement devant le quatuor, le professeur McGonagall, le chignon toujours serré et le visage sévère, lança à travers ses lunettes carrées un regard perçant à chacun des deux nouveaux.

− Suivez-moi, je vous prie, ajouta-t-elle.

− A plus tard ! lança Marilyn à l'adresse d'Elena.

Reprenant leur marche, Lily et Marilyn traversèrent le grand hall d'entrée qui résonnait des pas innombrables des élèves se dirigeant vers la double porte donnant sur la Grande Salle. Fidèle à elle-même, la longue salle de forme rectangulaire étincelait des milliers de bougies suspendues au-dessus des quatre longues tables, qui accueillaient progressivement les étudiants de la maison que chacune d'entre elles représentait. Passant devant les Serpentard, les Serdaigle puis les Poufsouffle, Lily et Marilyn retrouvèrent Mary Macdonald.

Comme chaque année depuis qu'elle était devenue l'une des meilleures amies d'Hannah Crooks, Mary dédiait le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard à la « récolte d'informations », comme elle le disait – « pêche aux ragots » aurait été plus fidèle à son activité, mais Lily et Marilyn évitaient de prononcer ces mots en présence de Mary. Car, malgré tout, elles appréciaient obtenir certaines anecdotes : Marilyn sur les Serpentard et Lily sur les généralités de Poudlard.

− Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi ? leur lança Mary d'un ton surexcité.

− Hannah s'est suicidée après s'être vue dans un miroir ? suggéra Marilyn.

− Très drôle, répliqua froidement Mary.

− Je trouve aussi, approuva Marilyn avec un grand sourire.

− C'est quoi, la grande nouvelle ? intervint Lily.

Exception à la règle que toute personne malfaisante était à Serpentard, Hannah Crooks, qui était à Serdaigle, était parvenue à s'attirer l'animosité de Marilyn lors de leur cinquième année. Au lendemain du bal de Halloween, en effet, Poudlard avait découvert qu'une rumeur affirmait que Marilyn était tellement ivre, la veille, qu'elle aurait passé une partie de la nuit avec deux Poufsouffle de sixième année.

Une vengeance à la sauce Crooks qui n'avait jamais supporté que son ex-petit ami se détourne d'elle pour porter toute son attention sur Marilyn, pour qui il avait eu un coup de cœur après avoir passé deux heures de retenue en sa compagnie. Marilyn n'avait beau rien avoir demandé au jeune homme, Hannah n'avait jamais cru le petit bout de femme, qu'elle considérait comme sa « rivale ». Pour le plus grand bien de Hannah, il valait mieux qu'aucune compétition de beauté n'oppose les deux jeunes femmes, car la désillusion de la Serdaigle risquerait de lui porter un sérieux coup de blues.

− Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal était à Massalia ! déclara Mary.

A l'extrémité de la Grande Salle, une cinquième table accueillait les professeurs. Au centre, la longue barbe et la grande chevelure argentées d'Albus Dumbledore scintillaient à la lueur des bougies, tandis qu'il discutait avec le volumineux professeur Slughorn, dont le crâne chauve, les yeux globuleux et l'abondante moustache d'argent le faisaient ressembler à un vieux morse en surpoids. Le minuscule Filius Flitwick, assis sur sa colonne de coussins pour le hisser au-dessus de la table, était toujours là, débattant avec les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra, l'une et l'autre très attachées à leurs chapeaux respectifs.

Plongé dans une conversation apparemment passionnante, le professeur Vector s'entretenait avec une femme. De taille moyenne, dodue et les cheveux bruns et bouclés, elle discutait en fixant un point invisible, comme si elle et son nouveau collègue abordaient un sujet où chaque mot devait être soigneusement choisi.

− D'après ce qu'on raconte, elle aurait été presque imposée à Dumbledore, dit Mary.

− Et c'est ce qui, ce « on » ? demanda Marilyn, méfiante.

La question était rhétorique : Lily comme Marilyn savaient parfaitement que les « on » prononcés par Mary ne se limitaient qu'aux personnes dont elle était l'amie. Or, par une curieuse coïncidence, Mary avait un don pour être l'amie de personnes que ses deux camarades n'appréciaient pas particulièrement. Si Hannah Crooks était la reine incontestée des ragots, Aaron Webster était « la référence » en matière de politique. La raison en était simple : un lien de parenté avec la sous-secrétaire d'Etat était déjà un atout majeur, mais quand le père s'avérait avoir épousé la nièce de la ministre de la Magie elle-même, les informations filtraient encore plus facilement.

Néanmoins, il était de notoriété publique qu'il valait mieux prendre les affirmations de Webster avec précautions car, dans sa grande générosité à partager les informations qu'il détenait, Webster en oubliait de dissimuler le très profond mépris que lui inspirait la réticence de Dumbledore à laisser le ministère intervenir à Poudlard. Fidèle au ministère comme personne, Webster trouvait une excuse pour tous les agissements scandaleux du ministère. Une anecdote, en particulier, avait démontré la dévotion du Serdaigle : l'année précédente, l'arrestation d'une femme avait causé un grabuge impressionnant dans l'immeuble qu'elle habitait, obligeant la brigade magique a utilisé la magie sur des Moldus, parfois brutalement. Si, pour la communauté sorcière, ces brutalités étaient intolérables, il en était tout autrement pour Aaron Webster, qui dénonçait surtout la stupidité des Moldus à se mêler des affaires qui ne les regardaient pas.

Mary ne prit toutefois pas la peine de répondre. Comme la grande majorité des étudiants, elle avait remarqué que Hagrid, le garde-chasse, venait d'apparaître par la porte derrière la table des professeurs, annonçant ainsi l'entrée imminente du professeur McGonagall à la tête des nouveaux élèves de Poudlard.

Rare moment imposant un profond respect, même chez les plus insolents, la Cérémonie de la Répartition était un évènement obligatoire, mais très attendu. C'était l'occasion pour les maisons de se livrer à une énième rivalité en accueillant chaque nouveau camarade, mais cette année était très différente : l'atmosphère bouillonnait d'une très intense excitation à l'idée de l'arrivée de nouveaux étudiants qui entreraient directement en septième année. Bien évidemment, le nouveau scolarisé le plus attendu – pour la gente masculine, du moins – était Elena Möller.

Cependant, chaque nouveau présentait son intérêt. Russell Keenan, que l'on disait mignon, attirerait forcément la plus grande attention des américanophones. Nathalie Fauré « souffrirait » probablement de la réputation vulgaire que les britanniques attribuaient généralement aux français, mais il lui faudrait surtout se méfier du fantasme que certains étudiants partis en France avaient répandu sur la « facilité » des jeunes femmes d'outre-Manche. Mais si Elena avait seulement du souci à se faire pour l'intérêt malsain que certains garçons pourraient lui porter, Lily ne doutait pas que Grant et Deadheart auraient toutes les raisons du monde de rester sur leurs gardes.

Pour commencer, le mystérieux Harry Grant. Enigme complète de par son passé, il intéresserait sans aucun doute les curieux désireux de découvrir davantage de choses sur le Culte de l'Ombre, de découvrir d'où il venait, qui il était. Des personnes comme Aaron Webster, parallèlement, ne manifesteraient aucune sympathie pour quelqu'un ayant discrédité le ministère de la Magie, même si cette discréditation engendrait des mesures censées purifier le moindre département. S'ajoutait à cela la ressemblance frappante avec James Potter et les calomnies que certains prendraient plaisir à répandre : Lily serait très surprise si les Maraudeurs accueillaient chaleureusement Grant, en vérité.

Mais celui qui avait le plus de soucis à se faire était indéniablement Morphée Deadheart. Lily avait déjà prévu de passer par la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur le nom des Deadheart. Néanmoins, l'héritier du fidèle bras-droit de Gellert Grindelwald aurait beaucoup à faire pour passer une année tranquille : non seulement il s'attirerait dès le début la méfiance des enfants de Moldus et de leurs sympathisants, mais il lui faudrait surtout prouver toute sa valeur aux Serpentard qui l'attendaient probablement de pied ferme. S'il les décevait, il en paierait le prix.

Le silence s'installa soudainement, uniquement rompu par le martèlement de la pluie contre les hautes fenêtres et le grondement irrégulier du tonnerre. Les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de se rouvrir et, sous le plafond d'un noir d'encre, identique au ciel, le professeur McGonagall apparut à la tête de la file des élèves de première année qui s'achevait par les nouveaux adolescents. Elena précédait Grant. Si la première parut intéressée par le décor et le plafond magique, Grant s'intéressa davantage à Dumbledore, qu'il observait d'une étrange manière.

Derrière Grant, Nathalie Fauré, grande et mince, impressionnait davantage par la couleur mauve de ses yeux que par sa beauté. Une chose était certaine : les garçons qui paraissaient déjà intéressés par la française se moquaient de son visage, ses courbes généreuses leur suffisant amplement. Un peu en retrait, Russell Keenan, effectivement très mignon comme l'avait dit Mary, contemplait la Grande Salle avec un franc intérêt. Toutefois, l'attention de Lily – et pas seulement la sienne – se porta automatiquement sur le dernier entrant.

La photographie parue dans _La Gazette du sorcier _était bien loin de représenter la réalité. Certes, Deadheart avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et sauvages que son portrait, mais la fidélité entre les deux tableaux s'arrêtaient là. Lily avait rarement connu un visage aussi fascinant. Ce n'était pas un jeune homme particulièrement beau, mais il ne manquait indéniablement pas de charme. La finesse de ses traits, leur arrogance effrontée, exerçait une attraction sur quiconque pouvait en apprécier l'harmonie. Ses yeux extraordinairement clairs, en outre, hypnotisaient toutes les jeunes femmes assises sur le chemin tracé par le professeur McGonagall.

Néanmoins, Lily s'intéressa plus particulièrement à l'attitude de Deadheart. Le sourire phénoménal affiché sur la photographie publiée par le journal était absent, mais les yeux du jeune homme étaient très mobiles. A l'instar de Nathalie Fauré, le Massalien s'intéressait davantage à la Grande Salle qu'à sa décoration ou aux étudiants. Précis et pointilleux dans le timing, son regard s'attardait moins d'une seconde sur tout ce qu'il recherchait. La hauteur entre le sol et les fenêtres, la longueur et la largeur de la Grande Salle, l'espacement entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, la porte derrière celle des professeurs. On aurait dit un prisonnier préparant une évasion éclair, improvisée.

− Tu me le prêteras ? J'ai besoin d'être protégée, moi aussi, chuchota Marilyn.

Lily réprima un éclat de rire. Pendant l'absence d'Elena, la petite brune avait prit un grand plaisir à imaginer tout un tas d'épreuves que Lily pourrait soumettre à Deadheart pour vérifier de sa loyauté dans sa protection, mais ses idées avaient rarement tourné autour d'un défi sérieux. Si Marilyn était réticente à toute histoire sentimentale ou purement sexuelle, son humour préféré demeurait sous la ceinture.

− Dès qu'il m'aura sortit de toutes ces embrouilles, il sera entièrement à toi, promit Lily.


	29. Le Projet d'Elena

_Autrefois demeuraient en ces lieux,_

_quatre mages et sorcières valeureux_

_qui décidèrent d'un même vœu_

_de rendre les jeunes sorciers plus heureux._

_Mettant à profit leurs pouvoirs,_

_ils fondèrent not'beau Poudlard_

_pour y partager tout leur savoir_

_matin, midi et soir._

_Serdaigle appréciait particulièrement_

_les jeunes enfants intelligents,_

_qui n'destinaient à son enseignement_

_qu'un perpétuel perfectionnement._

_Poufsouffle votait pour la loyauté :_

_ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de trimer_

_pouvaient être acceptés et lui prouver_

_qu'ils étaient amis et acharnés._

_Serpentard désirait de l'ambition !_

_nul n'entrait dans son giron_

_si le pouvoir n'était pas sa passion_

_et les ténèbres, sa maison._

_Gryffondor souhaitait des forts,_

_qui ne reculeraient pas devant la Mort_

_et combattraient encore et encore,_

_jusqu'à la digne récompense de leurs efforts._

_Ainsi naquirent les premières rivalités :_

_chaque maison souhaitait prouver_

_aux autres qu'elle pouvait les surpasser_

_dans leurs propres qualités._

_Je me souviens encore, car j'y étais,_

_D'une sinistre rumeur qui circulait_

_Et à laquelle Gryffondor répondait :_

_« Rumeur ou pas, jamais une menace n'doit être sous-estimée ! »_

_Or, écoutez-moi bien attentivement,_

_car je crois bien qu'il est grand temps_

_que vous grandissiez rapidement_

_pour sauver not'Poudlard du néant._

_Je sens des évènements tragiques_

_qui testeront la réputation historique_

_de not'Poudlard magique_

_et d'votre courage héroïque._

_L'heure n'est plus aux rivalités,_

_gamineries et autres futilités,_

_car c'est sur vous qu'il nous faudra compter_

_pour que Poudlard puisse être épargné._

_Toi, mon enfant, qui est encore étranger_

_à la niaiserie de toutes ces rivalités,_

_cherche autour de toi soutien et amitié_

_si tu tiens à compter parmi les rescapés._

_Maintenant, approche-toi_

_et soumets-toi à mon choix,_

_mais je te l'dis : n'oublie pas_

_que le destin d'Poudlard dépend de toi. _

Harry arqua un sourcil, surpris. Dans la catégorie « mélodrame radicalement verbal », le Choixpeau mériterait un trophée. De mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu le vieux chapeau se montrer aussi tranchant, exprimer le dédain que lui inspiraient les rivalités entre les maisons avec autant de franchise. Malgré son ressentiment vis-à-vis des générations passées, il s'inclina profondément devant chacune des tables qui l'applaudissaient. Comme lors de la cinquième année de Harry, cependant, les acclamations s'accompagnèrent de murmures inintelligibles.

− Un Gallion que la moitié d'entre eux n'a pas compris que le Choixpeau les insultait, murmura Elena.

− La moitié ? répondit Harry à voix basse. T'es optimiste.

Elena eut un sourire approbateur. Harry porta rapidement son attention sur le professeur McGonagall, qui lança à la Grande Salle un regard brûlant comme un fer chauffé au rouge – une arme remarquablement efficace, car plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Déroulant le parchemin qu'elle tenait, la directrice-adjointe cita un à un les nouveaux de première année sous l'œil vaguement intéressé de Harry.

Il était amusant de constater que les moins impressionnés par le Choixpeau étaient les nouveaux Serpentard. Très confiants, ils s'avançaient vers l'estrade des professeurs d'un air conquérant. En réalité, Harry avait l'impression qu'être réparti à Serpentard garantissait une certaine « autorité » sur les camarades des autres maisons. Certes, le règne de Lord Voldemort devait probablement donner la folie des grandeurs aux Serpentard, mais il estimait que cette attitude risquerait d'attirer davantage les ennuis que la tranquillité. Dans toutes les maisons, il y en aurait au moins un pour considérer, à juste titre, qu'untel avait besoin de redescendre sur Terre.

Après quelques répartitions, toutefois, Harry nota un détail significatif : les réactions, beaucoup plus soutenues et agressives qu'à son ancienne époque. Quand un garçon était envoyé dans une maison rivale, ou à Serpentard, les sifflets atteignaient un tel volume qu'ils en devenaient stridents. Il semblait que la compétition présentait chaque maison comme un ennemi pour les trois autres – et Harry comprenait mieux l'exaspération du Choixpeau, tout à coup.

− A croire qu'ils n'ont que ça à foutre, grogna Elena à mi-voix.

Une cinquième année de Serdaigle parut l'entendre, car elle lança un regard glacial à l'épaisse crinière brune aux boucles lourdes d'Elena. Cependant, Harry s'intéressait davantage à la table des professeurs, et en particulier à la femme qui lui était inconnue – sans aucun doute le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Bien malgré lui, son propre parcours dans la matière lui ramena en mémoire la désagréable année qu'il avait passée la seule fois où l'occupant de cette fonction avait été une femme.

− Margaret Groen, chuchota Elena en suivant la direction de son regard.

Profitant des applaudissements accueillant une petite fille rondelette envoyée à Gryffondor, Harry lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à Elena :

− Elle enseignait une matière se rapprochant de la défense contre les forces du Mal, indiqua Elena. Une ancienne Massalienne qui s'est forgée une sacrée réputation pendant sa scolarité.

Elle s'interrompit en même temps que les acclamations, comme si elle s'y était synchronisée. Observant un autre élève de première année monter d'un pas chancelant sur l'estrade, Harry sentit un regard insistant poser sur lui et tourna, en conséquence, les yeux dans la direction de son « épieur ». Ses yeux vert émeraude croisèrent ceux, de couleur noisette, d'un jeune homme lui ressemblant presque trait pour trait, à quelques différences près. _Brighton est un génie, _songea-t-il brusquement.

« Leçon n°1 de duels : le sang-froid » était le tout premier cours et, curieusement, le plus long que Brighton avait soumis à Harry. Selon les propres termes du vieux maître : _« L'occlumancie est une discipline inhumaine, car les effets ont tendance à vous rendre « inexpressif ». Aussi, je préfère ne pas vous l'enseigner, car nous perdrions le précieux temps qu'il nous reste. Néanmoins, la Fraternité a mis au point une technique similaire, bien plus facile et accessible. »_

Basée non pas sur la fermeture, mais la relaxation de l'esprit, elle avait nécessité pas moins d'une matinée durant une semaine pour que Harry parvienne enfin à la maîtriser. _« Les expressions sont très importantes dans un duel, car elles constituent un atout remarquable,_ avait insisté Brighton. _Elles sont cependant une arme incroyable s'il vous est possible de les manipuler. Le sang-froid, mon garçon, vous sauvera la vie plus que n'importe lequel des sortilèges que vous connaissez ! »_ Aussitôt la théorie enseignée, Brighton avait fourni un Portoloin conduisant au cœur d'une étrange forêt.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la forêt : elle hantait certains de ses rêves, tant elle l'avait marqué. Lors de sa première visite, il avait lamentablement échoué après s'être retrouvé face à un énorme lynx fou furieux, puis une laie monstrueuse l'avait pourchassé à travers une clairière avant qu'il ne trouve refuge sur le tronc d'un arbre qui avait été déraciné par une tempête. Si, à cet instant-là, Harry avait cru avoir passé le pire, c'était sans compter les innombrables corbeaux qui avaient fondu sur lui un peu plus tard, après le départ de la laie, dans le but de crever chacun de ses yeux et de lui transpercer le crâne à coups de bec.

L'état « pitoyable », comme l'avait qualifié Brighton, dans lequel il était revenu avait conduit son vieux mentor à le ménager pendant tout un week-end, se contentant de le faire avancer sur la théorie et la pratique de leçons plus calmes et limitées à la petite pièce qu'il avait emménagée en salle de classe.

Les applaudissements brefs et le silence intense qui leur succéda ramena Harry à la réalité. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait continué à soutenir le regard de James qui, pour sa part, lui lançait à la dérobée des coups d'œil méfiants, se demandant probablement s'il n'avait pas provoqué visuellement une espèce de psychopathe. Se ressaisissant à grand-peine, Harry remarqua que le dernier élève de première année avait été réparti. Déjà informés des identités de leurs futurs camarades de dernière année, les étudiants attablés autour des quatre longues tables regardaient le plus fixement possible Morphée Deadheart.

− Deadheart, Morphée ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Le Massalien dépassa Harry et s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante en direction du Choixpeau magique. Après son passage, un quatrième année de Poufsouffle se tourna vers son voisin pour lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille. Eut-il le temps de partager sa confidence ? Harry n'en était pas certain mais, tout à coup, les pieds de la chaise du garçon cédèrent sous son poids. Dans un cri paniqué, il bascula en arrière et s'étala sur le sol dallé sous les rires moqueurs et le regard assassin du professeur McGonagall.

Harry, cependant, s'intéressait davantage à Elena. Hochant la tête d'un air exaspéré, elle lança un regard critique à Deadheart comme si elle le soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de l'incident, mais c'était peu probable : si Deadheart avait sorti sa baguette magique, les professeurs, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle l'auraient aussitôt remarqué.

Pendant que le garçon, le visage cramoisi, rejoignait ses camarades sur un banc, Deadheart s'assit sur le tabouret et adressa un sourire goguenard à Elena, qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Pour la première fois depuis l'entrée des nouveaux étudiants dans la Grande Salle, Deadheart s'autorisait l'un de ses sourires si particuliers, dont les effets se firent clairement sentir. Les grands yeux gourmands que certaines jeunes femmes posaient sur le Massalien se rafraîchirent brutalement, tandis que les regards critiques et les expressions indifférentes se figeaient légèrement.

Le professeur McGonagall baissa le Choixpeau magique mais, contrairement aux première année, il annonça son verdict avant même d'avoir effleuré les cheveux du Massalien :

− SERPENTARD !

Comme il s'y était attendu, Harry constata que les Serpentard avaient conservé toutes leurs forces pour accueillir Deadheart, prédestiné à rejoindre la maison vert et argent. Toutefois, Harry nota un détail très insolite : Slughorn, pourtant toujours ravi de pouvoir compter une célébrité dans sa maison, paraissait applaudir sans véritable joie. Il échangea même un regard avec le professeur Groen, derrière le dos de Dumbledore, comme s'ils se donnaient un rendez-vous muet pour appréhender l'intégration de Deadheart.

− Fauré, Nathalie, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall.

La grande jeune femme aux étonnants yeux mauves s'avança calmement, mais Harry devinait qu'elle manifestait une certaine méfiance à l'égard du Choixpeau magique, que le professeur McGonagall posa sur sa tête jusqu'à la rendre aveugle.

− POUFSOUFFLE !

Tandis que la table à droite de Harry produisait un vacarme aussi impressionnant que celui des Serpentard, Harry se pencha légèrement vers Elena :

− Pronostic ?

− Il faut que j'aille à Gryffondor, dit-elle.

− Il _faut_ ? répéta Harry, intrigué.

− Retrouve-moi là-bas et je t'expliquerai peut-être, l'invita-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

L'invitation ramena subitement à l'esprit de Harry la première fois qu'il était passé sous le Choixpeau. Certes, un grand nombre de choses avaient changé depuis ses onze ans : il avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était bien à sa place au sein de Gryffondor, mais le vieux chapeau usé et rapiécé interpréterait-il tous ses exploits passés – ou futurs ? – comme le résultat des qualités recherchées par Gryffondor ?

− Grant, Harry, continua le professeur McGonagall.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans cette époque, Harry manqua de se laisser surprendre par son propre – et faux – nom. Il s'était tellement concentré sur les répartitions des autres adolescents qu'il en avait oubliés que son tour viendrait juste après celui de Nathalie Fauré, et non après Elena. Fort heureusement, son trouble resta un secret, car il reprit ses esprits quasi-instantanément et s'avança à son tour vers l'estrade.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut redevenir Harry Potter, le Survivant. Au fil de sa progression vers le tabouret et son « juge », des murmures lui rappelèrent que, même s'il n'avait survécu à aucun sortilège de mort dans cette vie, il n'était pas moins célèbre que dans l'ancienne. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre dans une communauté aussi vaste que celle des étudiants de Poudlard, chacun y allait de sa théorie personnelle pour expliquer comment un garçon surgi de nulle part, sans passé et sans existence, avait pu se retrouver à Massalia le soir de l'attaque et apprendre toutes les informations qu'il détenait sur le Culte de l'Ombre.

Par chance, dans un souci de respect à l'égard de la Cérémonie de Répartition, le professeur McGonagall lia tous les chuchoteurs d'un regard menaçant et attendit que Harry se fut assis sur le tabouret pour poser le chapeau usé sur sa tête. Toujours trop grand pour sa tête, le bord tomba devant ses yeux pour l'aveugler.

− Aha ! s'exclama le Choixpeau. Oho ! ajouta-t-il d'un air surpris. Harry Grant… ou Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Voilà la preuve irréfutable que même après plus de mille ans, je peux encore être surpris. Gryffondor, pas vrai ? Oui, il n'y a aucun doute que cette maison te convient parfaitement. Néanmoins, je reste convaincu que Serpentard a de nombreuses choses à t'enseigner.

_Je suis un Gryffondor_, répliqua mentalement Harry.

− Et pourtant, tu crains d'atterrir à Gryffondor : je le vois dans ta tête, objecta le Choixpeau. Ta situation est sans doute très délicate, j'en conviens, mais es-tu réellement certain de vouloir te confronter à James Potter ?

_J'en prends le risque !_

− Réfléchis bien, Potter, insista le Choixpeau. Ta seule présence dans cette époque a déjà déformé le futur que tu connaissais et que tu peux d'ores et déjà considéré comme fictif. Prendrais-tu le risque de t'éloigner tes parents ? Je connais ton père, je connais chacun des étudiants de Poudlard… Serpentard pourrait te permettre de limiter les dégâts…

_Comme tu l'as dit, le futur que j'ai connu n'existe plus. Je suis un Gryffondor, le débat s'arrête là._

− GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le Choixpeau.

Laissant échapper un infime soupir, Harry recouvra la vue sous les applaudissements de la table Gryffondor. Une personne inexpérimentée pourrait croire que les Lions étaient réellement heureux d'accueillir l'une des célébrités de l'été, mais Harry était moins naïf que ça : c'était encore une question de rivalité. Croire que les hypothèses les plus grotesques formulées jusqu'à présent s'étaient soudainement évanouies des esprits était une erreur. Garçons et filles de Gryffondor cherchaient simplement à surpasser Poufsouffle et Serpentard dans la compétition du plus bruyant accueil réservé à un nouveau.

Descendant de l'estrade, Harry balaya la longue table du regard jusqu'à repérer un espace libre où Elena et lui ne souffriraient d'aucune oreille indiscrète dans leur conversation, à condition de faire attention. S'asseyant, il lança un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Il aurait juré que Dumbledore l'avait suivi du regard dès qu'il s'était levé du tabouret, mais le directeur de Poudlard paraissait très inspiré par le professeur McGonagall, qui appela :

− Keenan, Russell !

L'athlétique américain s'approcha sobrement, sous les regards attentifs des étudiants. Tout le monde paraissait se concerter, enchérissant des paris passés spontanément en fonction des répartitions des nouveaux adolescents.

− SERDAIGLE ! cria le Choixpeau.

Tandis que la table des Serdaigle accueillait avec soulagement la répartition d'un nouveau septième année parmi ses représentants, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent les unes vers les autres pour renchérir les paris. Il semblait que ces mises ne concernaient pas seulement de l'or, cependant, car Harry vit plusieurs gageurs lancer de brefs regards à destination des nouveaux pensionnaires. S'il estimait que les yeux féminins ne présentaient aucune menace, ceux des jeunes hommes ne présageaient sans doute rien de bon.

Cependant, le silence ramena l'attention générale sur Elena, dernière septième année à être répartie. Certains des parieurs paraissaient retenir leur souffle tandis que, après avoir été appelée, elle s'avançait vers le tabouret. Harry ne doutait pas une seconde que les plus angoissés avaient misé gros – peut-être même plus qu'ils ne le pouvaient. Si l'or ne poserait sûrement aucun souci, certains « gages » reçus pour un pari perdu pourraient avoir de lourdes conséquences… _L'arrogance et l'orgueil ne font jamais bon ménage, _songea-t-il.

− GRYFFONDOR ! beugla le Choixpeau magique.

L'accueil reçut par Harry sembla bien tiède, brusquement. Tapant des poings sur la longue table et des pieds sur le sol dallé, les Gryffondor prirent grand plaisir à exprimer bruyamment leur victoire dans la compétition de « la maison qui accueillera le plus de nouveaux ». Néanmoins, malgré l'allégresse, Harry remarqua quelques visages déconfits – ceux des parieurs qui venaient de perdre, sans aucun doute.

Elena rejoignit Harry et s'assit face à lui, en s'excusant rapidement d'un regard auprès de Lily et Marilyn, qui lui faisait la démonstration de sa moue boudeuse la plus craquante pour manifester son mécontentement de ne pas la voir s'asseoir avec elles. L'insistance avec laquelle les Gryffondor exprimèrent leur joie d'avoir deux nouveaux faiblit progressivement lorsque Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil en forme de trône. Emportant le tabouret et le vieux chapeau usé, le professeur McGonagall disparut par la porte, derrière Hagrid.

− Bon appétit ! annonça Dumbledore.

Les plats d'or étincelants disséminés le long des cinq tables se remplirent instantanément, mais Harry avait déjà la tête ailleurs. Profitant du brouhaha des conversations et du cliquetis des couverts, il se pencha légèrement vers Elena qui remplissait généreusement son assiette de pommes de terre :

− Maintenant que tu es à Gryffondor, tu peux peut-être m'expliquer, dit-il.

− Tu es toujours aussi impatient ? demanda Elena d'un ton détaché.

− Quand je flaire une information importante, oui, dit Harry.

Transférant deux côtes de porc d'un grand plat rectangulaire jusqu'à sa propre assiette, il lança un regard à droite et à gauche. Comme il s'y attendait, plusieurs coups d'œil avaient tendance à loucher dans leur direction, mais il ne se faisait aucun souci : les élèves les plus proches étaient les première année et il était peu probable qu'on leur ait déjà demandé d'espionner la conversation des deux nouveaux Gryffondor.

− Très bien, dit Elena. Quand j'ai trouvé un compartiment avec Lily, j'ai installé un sortilège sur la porte pour ne pas être vue par la brigade magique. Après ça, Mary Macdonald est venue me chercher parce que j'étais invitée à une petite réunion par Slughorn. Sauf que, lorsque je suis revenue, j'ai remarqué qu'un autre sort avait été ajouté au mien, mais depuis l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris de quel sortilège il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que Lily était également recherchée.

− Et donc ?

− Et donc, j'ai passé près de deux ans à croire que j'étais au même niveau que Deadheart, sauf que c'est n'est pas du tout le cas, répondit Elena.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il comprenait assez mal le rapport entre la nécessité d'Elena à atterrir dans la même maison que Lily et Marilyn, le sortilège de Deadheart et la prise de conscience qui lui avait été révélée…

− La brigade magique, reprit Elena avec patience, recherche Deadheart parce qu'il a été assigné à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'éloigner du village sorcier sauf que, dès le lendemain, il s'était volatilisé. La brigade n'a pas cessé de le traquer à travers le pays tout entier, moi compris. Comme tu l'as remarqué par toi-même, j'ai des prédispositions en matière de « traçage », sauf que Deadheart m'a toujours échappé. Je le repérais pourtant avant la brigade magique, mais il avait déjà filé quand j'approchais.

− Donc, si je comprends bien, tu voulais rejoindre Gryffondor pour… l'affronter de nouveau ?

− Pour le cerner, rectifia Elena. Comme je l'ai dit à Lily et à Marilyn, Deadheart fonctionne par valeurs : Lily est menacée par sa faute, il la protégera autant qu'il le peut. Ma présence à Gryffondor l'obligera à agir discrètement et prudemment…

− Et ainsi, te révéler son véritable potentiel ? acheva Harry, sceptique.

Elena hocha la tête d'un air qui n'engageait à rien.

− Disons plutôt que je cherche à cerner sa manière de fonctionner, dit-elle lentement. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais le connaître, mais le simple fait qu'il ait réussi à m'attirer sur de mauvaises pistes pendant le mois dernier prouve qu'il est aussi inconnu pour toi que pour moi. Or, si Deadheart décide de conquérir Poudlard ou finit dans l'autre camp, je veux être celle qui l'en empêchera. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de le connaître par cœur.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, comprenant progressivement chacune des paroles d'Elena.

− Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le contrarier ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elena eut un sourire malicieux.

− Un jour, tu le sauras peut-être.


	30. Le Guide

− Salut.

Légèrement surpris, Harry tourna la tête. Il venait tout juste de franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui gardait la tour Gryffondor, quand la voix rauque, familière, l'interpella. Les cheveux châtain et les yeux soulignés d'une paire de cernes discrets, Remus Lupin paraissait l'avait attendu, bien que Harry l'ait vu quitter le dortoir avec les trois autres Maraudeurs.

Si Harry n'était que légèrement surpris, c'était avant tout parce qu'il avait remarqué, la veille après le dîner, qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Maraudeur susceptible de faciliter son intégration : Remus. Quand il avait rejoint son dortoir après avoir plus ou moins écouté la présentation de la salle commune ronde et rouge faite par un préfet, il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul camarade encore « éveillé ». James, Sirius et Peter feignaient déjà le profond sommeil. Remus, pour sa part, s'était contenté d'un léger sourire désolé.

− Salut, répondit Harry.

− Remus Lupin, on n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter, hier, dit le Maraudeur en tendant une main.

− Harry Grant, dit-il en serrant la main offerte.

− Je serai ton guide pour te conduire jusqu'au petit déjeuner, annonça Remus d'un air jovial.

_Merde, j'avais oublié ce détail, _songea soudainement Harry. Il n'était pas censé connaître Poudlard et, si Remus, dans sa sage ignorance, ne l'avait pas attendu pour l'intercepter, les facilités d'orientation de Harry auraient bien pu lui attirer quelques questions désagréables. D'autant que, perdu dans ses pensées, il était partit pour emprunter le chemin habituel : à savoir, un maximum de passages secrets qu'il n'était pas censé connaître.

− Eh bien, je te suis, dit Harry avec un sourire.

− J'ai suivi avec beaucoup d'attention tes péripéties, avoua Remus en l'entraînant vers le bout du couloir. Je dois bien reconnaître que je te voyais déjà emprisonné à Azkaban, mais je trouvais bizarre que tu cambrioles Burrow. Pour moi, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas et, à ce propos, merci de m'avoir fait gagner 3 Gallions ! J'ai parié avec Sirius que les objets de valeur volés chez Burrow n'étaient pas ton principal objectif. Toutefois, je me demande toujours pourquoi avoir détruit un pan de mur…

_Ou comment essayer d'obtenir des informations, _songea Harry avec amusement.

− Pour faire simple, dit-il, je dirai simplement que mon complice et moi ne sommes pour rien dans la destruction du mur. En vérité, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Burrow n'habitait pas seul.

− D'autres membres du Culte de l'Ombre ? tenta Remus.

− Non.

Remus n'insista pas, mais Harry ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que la conversation s'arrête ici. Ils atteignaient juste le Grand Escalier et rester silencieux pendant sept étages lui paraissait être une idée relativement dérangeante.

− Et sinon, il y a quelque chose à savoir sur Poudlard, les profs, etc ? reprit-il.

− Ah, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas dû entendre la présentation officieuse et véridique de Poudlard, dit Remus. Il faut savoir beaucoup de choses, certaines plus importantes que d'autres. Pour commencer, il faut savoir reconnaître et identifier les principales menaces de Poudlard. Je ne parle pas de mauvaises notes en classes, mais d'élèves dont tu auras tout intérêt à te méfier.

− Comme les Serpentard ? suggéra Harry.

− Entre autres, dit Remus. Les Serpentard sont à prendre avec des pincettes, surtout les sixième année et ceux de notre classe. Dans notre classe, ils sont quatre : Allen Mulciber, Curtis Avery, Damian Wilkes et Severus Rogue. Communément, ils sont considérés comme les Serpentard les plus intelligents, car ils agissent prudemment, avec beaucoup de réflexions et après seulement avoir conçu leurs plans d'un bout à l'autre. Les preuves manquent très souvent pour attester de leur implication dans un méfait. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement actifs, cependant : juste quand un élève a contrarié l'un de ces quatre-là.

− Et chez les filles ? demanda Harry.

Il repensait à Pansy Parkinson et son enthousiasme à l'idée de participer à un mauvais coup de Drago Malefoy.

− Destiny Fowler, indiqua Remus. Si ses trois autres camarades se contentent généralement d'aider les gars, elle ne s'occupe que de ses propres affaires. L'erreur à ne surtout pas commettre, c'est de croire qu'elle agit seule : sa notoriété est présente dans toutes les maisons. Elle a plus de soupirants que n'importe quelle fille et possède tout un tas d'espions prêts à tout pour s'attirer ses bonnes faveurs. Si tu la cherches, elle saura où et quand tu es ici ou là, combien de temps tu y es resté, ce que tu y as fait, à qui tu as parlé… Tes révélations sur le Culte de l'Ombre n'ont fait que renforcer son pouvoir.

− Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

− Ne sous-estime jamais l'impact de l'actualité sur les élèves, lui conseilla Remus. La découverte qu'il existe un groupuscule mondialement répandu et ça, dans le plus grand secret depuis des siècles, a non seulement nourri les esprits les plus imaginatifs, mais également convaincu Destiny qu'elle pouvait elle-même créer une organisation similaire au sein de Poudlard. Néanmoins, elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise : la seule règle à respecter, c'est de ne surtout pas la contrarier.

A l'évidence, le Poudlard de cette époque-ci était bien plus redoutable que celui que Harry avait connu du temps où il était encore le Survivant. Les Serpentard suffisaient à le prouver : les garçons étaient nettement plus brutaux et actifs que Drago Malefoy et sa clique, et Destiny Fowler n'aurait eu aucun mal à écraser Pansy Parkinson.

Ils atteignirent le bel escalier de marbre, dont les rampes d'or s'ouvraient sur le hall d'entrée, face aux immenses portes du château, comme pour encourager les étudiants descendant des étages à se précipiter dans le parc pour y faire une promenade. Les intempéries de la veille étaient passées, cédant leur place à un ciel ensoleillé vierge du moindre nuage. _« Etrange météo_ _»,_ comme l'avait dit Marilyn. Pour Harry, toutefois, il n'y avait rien d'étrange – sauf qu'à moins de posséder le livre _Artefacts légendaires & autres bricoles perdues_, il était peu probable qu'une autre personne ne vienne à la même conclusion que lui.

− Les relations entre Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor sont généralement cordiales, poursuivit Remus, mais il serait très imprudent de contrarier un élève de chaque maison. On a déjà vu des alliances Poufsouffle-Serpentard, Serdaigle-Gryffondor et d'autres encore, se former temporairement pour assouvir une vengeance. Et c'est une de ces alliances qu'il te faudra te méfier à tout prix.

− Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry, surpris.

− Parce que, même si tu l'ignores, tu as contrarié plus d'une personne, dit Remus avec un sourire navré. Lorsque tu as révélé l'existence du Culte de l'Ombre, dénoncé l'implication de Burrow dans cette organisation, tu as mis le ministère dans une situation délicate. Or, à Poudlard, tu trouveras de véritables adeptes du ministère, comme le très fidèle Aaron Webster.

Remus désigna un petit groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle qui longeait la table de leur maison. A leur tête, un grand et robuste jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, le teint mat et la démarche assurée, attirait l'attention de quelques filles pour la plupart en sixième ou en cinquième année.

− Malgré son côté m'as-tu-vu, Webster bénéficie d'une grande popularité, dit Remus. Il est apparenté à Millicent Bagnold et Malika Allburn. Autrement dit, il est considéré comme le meilleur moyen d'entrer au ministère. Il ne joue pas de sa parenté, mais son entourage est composé d'amis loyaux et d'opportunistes qui n'hésiteraient pas à lui venir en aide s'il le leur demandait. En outre, c'est un très bon duelliste : il a déjà tenu tête à Mulciber, ce que tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre avoir réussi.

− Si je comprends bien, le respect se gagne uniquement au nombre d'amis fidèles et d'espions ? dit Harry.

− C'est un peu ça, oui, reconnut Remus. Si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait manger ensemble ?

− Aucun problème, assura Harry avec un sourire.

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient à la table de Gryffondor, à proximité d'un groupe de quatrième année, Harry nota une légère baisse de volume dans les conversations des personnes les entourant. Plusieurs têtes, aux autres tables et à la sienne, se tournèrent brièvement vers lui, certaines curieuses et d'autres, plus hostiles, mais il n'y accorda pas de réelle attention. Comme le disait si bien Brighton : _« Mon garçon, il est une chose que vous constaterez au fil de vos expériences : l'hostilité engendre la rancœur. Si vous ne répondez pas aux regards de tout provocateur, il sera bien moins calme que vous lorsque vous vous affronterez. »_

− Et toi et tes amis, vous avez souvent des problèmes ? demanda Harry.

− Rarement, admit Remus. James et Sirius comptant parmi les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, et notre amitié étant reconnue pour être infaillible, personne n'oserait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous sans en subir les conséquences, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri pour autant. L'année dernière, j'ai dû affronter un Serdaigle de septième année qui était persuadé que j'avais tout fait pour briser son couple… alors qu'en fait, j'avais simplement prêté le livre que j'ai moi-même emprunté à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle puisse réviser un chapitre, en vue des Aspic.

Ou comment apporter du crédit à Brighton lorsque celui-ci critiquait « la facilité avec laquelle les gens tiraient de nombreuses conclusions, sans jamais chercher à réfléchir. »

Le bourdonnement des conversations disparut sous le bruissement puissant des battements d'ailes d'une centaine de hiboux et de chouettes qui s'engouffrèrent par les hautes fenêtres, les pattes chargées de colis, de lettres et des éditions du jour de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Machinalement, Harry leva les yeux à la recherche d'Hedwige, mais il se souvint presque aussitôt qu'il était le seul à avoir traversé le temps. Sa magnifique chouette blanche n'était pas venue avec lui, ce qui n'empêcha pas un moyen duc de se poser juste à côté de lui, une enveloppe nouée autour de la patte.

Assez surpris, Harry regarda le hibou au plumage sombre, lorsque plusieurs autres vinrent atterrir. Remus attrapa d'extrême justesse le pichet de jus de citrouille, qu'un oiseau maladroit manqua de renverser en se posant. Ahuri, Harry compta rapidement cinq hiboux et chouettes, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait découvrir dans chacun de ces courriers. Des pièges du Culte de l'Ombre ou des lettres d'éventuels fans ou ennemis ? Dans les deux cas, les lettres ne lui donnaient aucune envie de les lire.

Dans le doute, il tendit la main vers le premier hibou arrivé, le libéra de sa missive et examina attentivement tous les bords, coins et surfaces de l'enveloppe. Si Remus était intrigué par son attitude, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, il attrapa la deuxième enveloppe pour l'imiter :

− On cherche quoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

− Une irrégularité, répondit Harry. Dans le poids, la forme, la texture et la rigidité. Quand une matière aussi fine, fragile et légère que le papier est soumise à un sortilège, il est possible d'en apercevoir la trace. Un sortilège peut produire de la chaleur, il le fait même presque tout le temps, donc…

− Le papier étant un combustible, la chaleur aura laissé une trace quand le sortilège a touché l'enveloppe, acheva Remus.

Harry approuva, mais la première enveloppe ne comportait aucune anomalie, tout comme la suivante. Libérés de leurs fardeaux, les hiboux repartirent progressivement en piquant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Harry finit vite par se faire une raison : aucune correspondance n'était piégée. Ouvrant celle qu'il tenait, il retira le parchemin et le lut. Court, direct, précis :

_Samedi, la forêt interdite, 22h_

Toutes les lettres comportaient le même message, mais d'écritures différentes. Remus l'observait avec intérêt, ne cherchant même pas à apercevoir le contenu des lettres éparpillées autour de l'assiette de Harry, qui les regroupa finalement pour les fourrer d'un geste absent dans son sac. Qui donc pouvait bien avoir écrit ces lettres ? Il savait que Logan lui avait assuré qu'il le tiendrait au courant de ses progrès, mais il doutait sérieusement que le Maître majeur enverrait cinq lettres écrites par cinq personnes différentes.

− Un problème ? demanda Remus après un moment.

− Je l'ignore encore, répondit Harry en revenant à la réalité. Au fait, tu le connais bien, Gareth Pullman ?

Tentative lamentable de changer de sujet, mais Remus se laissa embarquer sans chercher à insister sur le contenu des lettres.

− C'est le meilleur Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, déclara Remus. Il est sympa, mais nos relations se sont refroidies quand il a commencé à s'intéresser à Lily.

Harry lui lança un regard.

− James ? suggéra-t-il.

− Sa réputation le précède, apparemment, dit Remus avec un léger sourire. James est populaire pour son humour, son talent en classes comme au Quidditch et pour être le capitaine de notre équipe, mais il n'a jamais intéressé de fille aussi naturelle et authentique que Lily. Il a commencé à s'intéresser à elle en croyant que sa popularité ferait tout, puis il a compris qu'il lui fallait changer. Alors, quand il voit quelqu'un comme Gareth, moins populaire et plus humble, tourner autour de Lily, il panique. Mais bon, il ne faut pas croire que Gareth est irréprochable, il en a dans la cervelle.

− Il a essayé d'utiliser la jalousie de James ?

− Oh non, dit Remus. Il a juste compris que ses chances avec Lily étaient infimes, d'autant que Marilyn veille au grain. A la soirée organisée par Lionel Powell, il a raconté à tout le monde que vous aviez bu une bièraubeurre, à Pré-au-Lard. Il voulait se présenter comme ton ami, mais pas pour faire savoir qu'il connaissait une célébrité : sa seule motivation était d'attirer l'attention d'Emily Schopper sur le fait qu'il te connaissait, toi le rebelle qui avais discrédité le ministère.

Harry tourna les yeux vers la table de Poufsouffle, à la recherche de Gareth, assis parmi ses camarades. Il s'était douté que Gareth avait une idée en tête en essayant de gagner son amitié, mais il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il le faisait pour pouvoir impressionner une fille.

− Quand on était en cinquième année, le journal de l'école, alors plus populaire et intéressant, a organisé l'un des plus grands sondages de son histoire, annonça Remus. L'élection des quatre « femmes idéales » de Poudlard. Tu t'en doutes, une pour chaque maison : Destiny à Serpentard, Emily Schopper à Poufsouffle, une ancienne élève à Serdaigle et Marilyn à Gryffondor. Les votes ont été ceux des étudiants qui voulaient participer à l'élection, mais aussi d'anciens étudiants fraîchement partis.

− Le journal de l'école est moins populaire ?

− On pourrait carrément le déclarer mort, affirma Remus. Depuis le départ de Walter Jenning, qui a été réélu à la rédaction à quatre reprises quand même, les éditions de _La Gazette de Poudlard _ne relatent que des informations qui ont atteint les oreilles de tous les élèves une semaine à l'avance…

− Le rédacteur est élu ? s'étonna Harry.

Il remarquait brusquement que, dans son ancienne vie, il ne s'était jamais intéressé au journal de l'école. Il venait tout juste de découvrir, en vérité, que le journal s'intitulait _La Gazette de Poudlard_.

− Le premier week-end de chaque année scolaire, ajouta Remus. Les professeurs reçoivent les candidats, qui leur présentent leurs programmes, puis ils se concertent le premier week-end de l'année pour déterminer qui ferait un bon rédacteur-en-chef. L'année dernière a été catastrophique, car tout le monde avait momentanément oublié que tous les collaborateurs de Jenning étaient également en septième année et donc, qu'ils étaient partis avec lui. Seul point positif de l'an dernier, c'est que l'impopularité de _La Gazette du sorcier _a motivé plusieurs élèves à établir un programme qui pourrait plaire cette année.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Lors d'un cours qui avait tourné à la conversation, le Culte de l'Ombre avait longtemps occupé le temps de Harry et Brighton, qui avait conclu la discussion par ces mots : _« Morale de l'histoire, mon garçon : quitte à vous implanter, privilégiez la ruse à la brutalité. »_ A présent qu'il y repensait, en fait, Harry avait la très nette impression que Brighton l'avait autant préparé à la guerre qui le conduirait jusqu'au Grand Seigneur, qu'à son intégration à Poudlard.

Certes, le journalisme ne présentait aucun intérêt réel pour Harry, mais là encore, Brighton se révélait d'une aide, d'un conseil, bien précieux : _« Vous entretenez l'illusion que le monde est régi d'un côté par le Bien et de l'autre par le Mal. C'est une erreur monumentale. Vous auriez dû le comprendre au moment précis où vous avez trouvé une utilité à la pierre qui vous a permis de mettre fin au combat contre le Colosse. Vous apprendrez petit à petit que certaines situations nécessitent des mesures radicales qui vont à l'encontre de vos principes. Quand vous ne pouvez compter que sur vous, quel choix faîtes-vous : rester seul contre tous ou bien vous entourer pour prévenir un minimum les attaques qui pourraient vous cibler ? »_

Harry était précisément dans une situation où ce choix se présentait à lui : _La Gazette de Poudlard_ souffrait d'un manque cruel de qualité. _« N'oubliez jamais qu'un projet se doit d'être mûrement réfléchi »_, lui avait répété plus d'une fois Brighton. Si Harry présentait un programme en béton-armé, il accéderait à la rédaction du journal et le contrôlerait totalement, et après ? Il doutait sérieusement obtenir le soutien d'autres candidats, et il n'avait pas la confiance de ses propres camarades : en d'autres termes, inutile de compter sur eux pour l'informer et nourrir les pages de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

Néanmoins, les inconvénients étaient faibles, comparés aux avantages qui se présenteraient à lui s'il remportait à l'unanimité la rédaction du journal de l'école. Non seulement il aurait acquis une infime partie de Poudlard, mais s'il se débrouillait correctement pour la première édition, il pourrait aussi encourager certains étudiants à l'aider à nourrir les pages… Mais, bien évidemment, c'était à condition de gagner la rédaction du journal…

− Allô la Lune, ici la Terre !

La voix de Remus le ramena à la réalité.

− Désolé, dit Harry.

− On dirait que la rédaction du journal de l'école te trouble, commenta Remus.

− Elle pourrait m'être très utile, admit Harry, mais il faudrait que je prépare un programme solide.

− N'importe quel programme paraîtra solide à côté de celui choisit l'année dernière, dit Remus.

Harry eut un léger sourire, mais les deux-tiers de ses pensées restèrent concentrées sur un programme susceptible de plaire aux professeurs. Les idées germaient à une vitesse impressionnante, s'entremêlant pour se consolider et croître, ou s'entrechoquant pour expulser les autres afin de s'imposer comme la meilleure. Secouant légèrement la tête, il repoussa le moment où il aurait à réfléchir à son programme : toutes ses idées méritaient d'abord d'être inscrites sur papier pour qu'il puisse faire un tri rigoureux et discipliné.

Une main jaillit soudain devant lui pour poser un rectangle de papier cartonné à côté de son assiette :

− Votre emploi du temps, Grant, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

− Merci, dit Harry d'une voix distraite.

Tendant la main, il le consulta rapidement. La journée s'annonçait chargée, commençant par un double cours sur la métamorphose, immédiatement suivi de deux heures de botanique. Puis le déjeuner passé, il fallait rejoindre le cachot de Slughorn pour quatre heures de potions… _Déprimant,_ soupira Harry en glissant l'emploi du temps tout au fond de son sac, comme s'il craignait le revoir avant la fin de la journée.

L'heure du premier cours de l'année approchant, Harry et Remus quittèrent la table des Gryffondor. La foule des élèves sortant de la Grande Salle transportait avec elle le bourdonnement des discussions qui avaient empêché le silence de s'installer pendant tout le petit déjeuner, puis la masse compacte se divisa en trois parties : l'une allant vers le parc, la seconde aux sous-sols et la troisième, dans les étages. Lorsque Harry posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de marbre, un bras saisit le sien.

Se retournant, il reconnut Marilyn, qui précédait Lily et Elena. Affichant un grand sourire étincelant, Marilyn lui emboîta le pas sous le regard amusé de Remus, nullement surpris par cette attitude.

− Comment se fait-il que les autres ne soient pas avec vous ? demanda Marilyn avec malice.

− Heu… ils ont pris de l'avance, prétendit Remus. Et puis, il fallait un guide à Harry.

A l'évidence, conscient de la présence de Lily, Remus cherchait à limiter les dégâts causés par l'attitude ridicule de James.

− Pourtant, vous n'avez même pas mangé avec eux, fit remarquer Lily.

− Ils n'ont même pas cherché à vous inviter à les rejoindre, ajouta Marilyn.

− On pourrait croire qu'ils se méfient de Harry, renchérit Lily.

− Ce qui serait totalement stupide, puisqu'il suffit de le regarder pour se rendre compte que c'est un petit garçon timide et inoffensif, surenchérit Marilyn. Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit Harry, je veillerai à ce que les méchants gars des quatre maisons ne t'embêtent pas !

− Trop aimable, dit Harry, assez déconcerté.

Du coin de l'œil, il distingua un sourire goguenard d'Elena, mais son regard se porta vers Remus pour que celui-ci vienne à son secours, mais le Maraudeur s'excusa d'un sourire impuissant. Apparemment, quand Marilyn était dans un délire, il ne valait mieux pas l'en sortir.


	31. Premier cours foireux

− Cette dernière année constitue la plus importante de toute votre scolarité, annonça le professeur McGonagall. Il est nécessaire que vous vous montriez plus attentifs, plus rigoureux et plus impliqués, car les Aspic seront le seul ticket qui vous permettra de poursuivre vos ambitions professionnelles. J'enseigne dans ce collège depuis quinze ans et j'ai vu des élèves devenir des sorciers et des sorcières respectables, tout comme j'ai vu de jeunes arrogants s'effondrer et gagner leur vie en volant, en pillant, pour finalement terminer leur existence au fond d'une cellule d'Azkaban.

Des lèvres pâles s'étirèrent légèrement sur des dents jaunâtres, tandis que des yeux d'un noir profond et glacé se tournaient rapidement vers James Potter et Sirius Black. Si Potter détenait une fortune suffisante pour lui garantir un chôme de plusieurs décennies, il en était autrement pour Black, déshérité et renié par ses parents. Même avec l'or légué par son oncle Alphard, Black ne pourrait pas tenir plus de deux ans sans travailler. _Il serait plaisant de le voir mener une vie misérable_, se délectèrent les yeux noirs.

− Bien que le ministère désapprouve les récentes décisions de Dumbledore, poursuivit McGonagall, la situation a imposé certaines modifications dans l'enseignement. Le temps où nous enseignions à des élèves destinés à suivre des carrières grandioses ou monotones est fini, car nous nous consacrerons cette année à former des étudiants qui quitteront Poudlard en possédant toutes les armes que nous pouvons leur offrir. Par conséquent, le programme en est considérablement modifié.

− Vous voulez dire que nous devrons partir de Poudlard en tant que… guerriers ? lança Webster.

− Si votre question et la réponse que j'apporterai sont censées vous conduire à me signaler la menace que d'aussi nombreux « guerriers » représenteraient pour le ministère, je vous recommande de vous taire, Webster, répliqua-t-elle. A moins que vous ne teniez à mourir l'été prochain, je propose à chacun d'entre vous de manifester le plus grand sérieux pendant les cours de cette année, car nous nous montrerons intransigeants. Si je m'aperçois que les notes de quelqu'un baissent trop, j'estimerai qu'il n'a plus sa place dans ma classe, sauf s'il m'avoue rencontrer des difficultés. Tous les professeurs sont mobilisés pour assurer un suivi à chaque élève connaissant un problème dans sa matière.

Massif jeune homme aux cheveux courts, Allen Mulciber se tourna vers ses camarades assis derrière lui pour les gratifier d'un sourire entendu. Les yeux noirs étincelèrent brièvement : McGonagall ferait mieux de garder toutes ses mises en garde et ses conseils pour les élèves des autres maisons, car les Serpentard ne craignaient rien d'une mauvaise note aux examens d'Aspic. La carrière qu'ils envisageaient ne réclamait aucun Aspic, aucun examen et encore moins de mention. Seule l'allégeance était requise.

Considérée comme la classe la moins turbulente des Serpentard approuvant les actions des Mangemorts, la jeune génération qui venait d'entrer en septième année avait considérablement participé à la domination de Serpentard au sein de Poudlard. Méticuleusement préparés et proprement exécutés, les méfaits accomplis par Severus Rogue et ses camarades avaient permis à la maison des Serpents d'acquérir un nouveau respect, nourri par la crainte des uns et l'appréhension des autres. Personne ne s'attaquait aux Serpentard, personne ne les dévisageait et personne ne souhaitait rester dans le même couloir quand ils y étaient.

Néanmoins, comme tout règne basé sur l'intimidation et la crainte, les Serpentard connaissaient des opposants, et pas les plus incapables. Si Potter et Black étaient incontestablement de redoutables adversaires, Lupin pouvait les inquiéter. Quant à Pettigrow, il était tellement insignifiant que Severus trouvait très étonnant qu'il ait encore des cours à suivre. Cependant, les principales menaces étaient Potter et Black, redoutables individuellement et quasi-invulnérables quand ils combattaient côte à côte.

Il était de notoriété publique que Severus et Potter se haïssaient et, à plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient affrontés. Au grand désavantage de Severus, toutefois, Potter avait toujours été secondé de Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. A quatre contre un, la défaite avait été inévitable pour Severus, mais celui-ci croyait encore en sa revanche. Il ferait face à Potter, seul à seul, et montrerait enfin au Gryffondor qui était le plus fort.

Un léger choc contre son crâne extirpa Severus de ses songes. Le temps qu'il tourne la tête, Curtis Avery tendait déjà la main vers le morceau de parchemin qui l'avait frappé et le déroulait en surveillant McGonagall d'un coup d'œil prudent, mais la sorcière tournait le dos aux étudiants.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? chuchota Allen par-dessus son épaule.

Severus se pencha légèrement pour lire de ses propres yeux la réponse. Morphée Deadheart était un personnage à peine plus énigmatique que contrariant : après la Cérémonie de la Répartition, il avait ignoré les mouvements qui lui étaient adressés par Curtis et s'était assis parmi les élèves de première année. Puis, à la fin du banquet, il avait littéralement disparu : le témoignage d'une troisième année avait permis de savoir qu'il était sortit devant elle de la Grande Salle, puis il s'était volatilisé. Aucun Serpentard ne l'avait revu depuis. Son lit n'avait pas été défait et sa malle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Toutefois, le petit mot que lui avait envoyé Curtis au début du cours ne concernait pas son activité nocturne mais plutôt une invitation à s'impliquer dans un problème que les Serpentard comptaient résoudre prochainement – et la présence d'un Massalien comme Deadheart ne pourrait qu'être la bienvenue.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? répéta Allen d'un ton impatient.

− Il a répondu : _« J'ai une gueule de baby-sitter, sérieux ? »_, murmura Curtis entre ses dents.

_Mauvaise réponse, _songea Severus. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se produire : Damian Wilkes écrirait une lettre afin d'informer Evan Rosier, son meilleur ami, que Deadheart n'était pas très coopératif. Rosier la transmettrait alors à Lucius Malefoy, qui aborderait probablement le problème avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Il aurait pu paraître étrange que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à des affaires de collégiens, mais étant donné que les consignes demandant aux Serpentard de se rapprocher de Deadheart émanaient directement de lui, il était obligé que le Lord noir accorde une certaine attention au souci de ses futurs recrues.

Allen se retourna une nouvelle fois pour lancer son regard par-dessus les épaules de Severus et de Curtis, afin de communiquer son mécontentement directement à Deadheart. L'insistance avec laquelle il fixa Deadheart laissait deviner que le Massalien ne répondait pas au regard, si bien que Severus ne fut pas surpris de voir Allen tourner ses yeux dans une autre direction, vers la rangée de tables du milieu, l'air tout à coup perplexe. Il adressa alors à ses amis un signe de tête.

Tournant la tête, Severus remarqua que Mulciber n'était pas le premier à avoir remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Plusieurs regards ne cessaient de bondir du professeur McGonagall, plongée dans une complexe et grande explication du programme scolaire, à Grant. L'arête du nez pincée, les paupières crispées, le célèbre et nouveau Gryffondor paraissait lutter contre un mal de tête insupportable. De la sueur dégoulinait de son front, de ses joues et de son menton, tandis que son visage perdait rapidement toutes ses couleurs pour adopter une teinte cendrée.

Bientôt, plus personne n'ignora le malaise qui rongeait Grant. Le professeur McGonagall finit elle aussi par voir que quelque chose clochait. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, elle parut aussi stupéfaite que paniquée, mais le sang-froid reprit le dessus et elle traversa d'un pas vif la classe pour s'arrêter à côté de Grant, qui ne parut même pas l'entendre. La sorcière l'examina à distance.

− Monaghan, accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'un Serdaigle.

Le batteur de Serdaigle quitta immédiatement sa chaise, sentant l'urgence dans la voix de McGonagall. Gagnant la table de Grant, il tendit une main vers le bras du Gryffondor. Un grésillement s'éleva, en même temps que des éclairs bleuâtres remontaient les doigts et la main du Serdaigle, qui fut brutalement propulsé dans les airs, passa au-dessus de la tête de quelques élèves et alla percuter avec violence le mur dans un grognement douloureux. Un léger gémissement laissa deviner qu'il était toujours conscient, mais visiblement trop sonné pour se relever. Tous ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui porter secours.

− Grant ? lança McGonagall, imperturbable. Grant ?

Plusieurs chaises raclèrent le sol au moment où des écharpes dorées émanèrent du corps de Grant, dont le mal de tête parut s'intensifier. La mâchoire crispée, les traits et les muscles contractés, il laissa échapper un grondement furieux, comme s'il livrait un combat ardu contre une force invisible. Les élèves s'écartaient prudemment. Même Severus dut admettre que l'attitude et le mal de Grant étaient inquiétants, aussi recula-t-il sa chaise un maximum, pour s'apercevoir que Curtis s'était réfugié près du mur en observant la scène avec un mélange d'appréhension et de fascination.

Allen et Damian rejoignirent Curtis, imités par Severus, tandis que les écharpes de lumière dorée s'intensifiaient un peu plus à chaque seconde écoulée. Des scintillements écarlates apparurent alors progressivement alors que le halo d'or atteignait le plafond de la salle de classe. Toutefois, Severus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que deux personnes n'avaient toujours pas bougé de leur place : Elena Möller et Morphée Deadheart. La Gryffondor fixait son camarade d'un œil calculateur, à la fois surpris et curieux. Quant au nouveau Serpentard, il paraissait surtout s'ennuyer, observer le halo et Grant avec un intérêt limité.

− GRANT ! cria McGonagall.

Les yeux vert émeraude de Grant s'ouvrirent brusquement au moment où une lueur dorée les traversait. Dans un fracas assourdissant, les fenêtres parurent imploser, projetant des débris de verre dans tous les sens, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. Les quelques vases, pots de fleur et autres récipients en céramique et en verre éclatèrent simultanément, faisant pleuvoir un déluge de leurs contenus sur les élèves qui s'étaient réfugiés à proximité des tables du professeur, de son bureau et des bibliothèques adossées aux murs.

Puis, brusquement, Grant s'affaissa sur sa table, les yeux clos et la respiration haletante. Le halo s'évanouit avec douceur, comme un mirage s'effaçant lentement à mesure qu'un regard se réadaptait à la réalité. Dans le profond silence de malaise et d'incertitude, McGonagall, d'un sang-froid presque admirable, lança un regard à ses élèves pour s'assurer que personne n'avait été blessé par les éclats de verre ou de céramique, puis elle tira sa baguette et la pointa sur Grant pour le faire léviter.

− Le cours est terminé, annonça-t-elle. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez vingt centimètres de parchemin sur le programme scolaire, en m'énonçant les atouts majeurs de chaque chapitre que nous étudierons.

Sans attendre que les élèves soient sortis, McGonagall quitta la classe en faisant léviter Grant devant elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, Severus remarqua que l'annulation d'un cours n'inspira aucune satisfaction. Encore sous le choc de l'étrange et inexplicable spectacle, les élèves gagnèrent lentement leurs sacs pour y remettre leurs affaires de métamorphose.

− Il s'est passé quoi, à votre avis ?

− Tu crois que Grant a été empoisonné ?

− Vous avez vu comment il a éjecté Monaghan ?

− C'était quoi, cette lumière dorée dans son regard ?

Les questions fusaient en tous sens, sans que la moindre réponse ne vienne étancher la curiosité des étudiants qui sortirent les uns après les autres pour prendre différentes destinations, certains partant profiter du soleil, d'autres filant se terrer dans leur tour ou leur cachot pour pouvoir discuter plus librement et à huit clos de leurs théories à propos de l'éventuel empoisonnement de Grant. Severus, cependant, doutait que le mal ayant rongé Grant ait été du poison. Si c'avait été réellement le cas, Grant serait déjà mort.

Accompagné de ses amis, il prit la direction du Grand Escalier, mais aucun ne prit la parole. Les discussions que les Serpentard jugeaient sensibles n'étaient abordées que dans leur salle commune, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, surtout quand elles étaient aussi nombreuses que dans une classe.

− Je parie sur Möller ! dit Curtis quand ils atteignirent les sous-sols du château. C'est la seule qui trouvait un réel intérêt au malaise de Grant. Avant même que tout n'explose, elle paraissait savoir ce qui allait se produire. J'ai la très nette impression que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas quitté sa chaise : pour se maintenir à distance des fenêtres, des pots de fleurs et des vases !

− Pourquoi aurait-elle empoisonné Grant ? s'étonna Damian, sceptique.

− Ce n'était pas un empoisonnement, répondit Severus d'un air songeur. A mon avis, c'est une potion que Grant a ingurgité pendant le petit déjeuner. Maintenant, il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait fait une allergie, mais Möller ne peut pas être l'auteure. Certes, le malaise de Grant l'intéressait vraiment, mais elle était aussi surprise que tout le monde. En revanche, je suis d'accord avec Curtis : elle connaît la potion que Grant a avalée et savait que quelque chose exploserait. Peut-être même savait-elle quels objets éclateraient…

− Si Möller est innocente là-dedans, qui cela pourrait-il être d'autres ? dit Allen.

_Une très bonne question,_ admit Severus. A l'évidence, la potion n'était pas destinée à neutraliser Grant, mais son objectif restait encore mystérieux. Les allergies aux potions étaient rares, les composants allergènes d'ingrédients se neutralisant mutuellement en s'affrontant ou lors de la cuisson de la potion. En outre, lorsqu'un sorcier faisait une allergie, il en résultait un empoisonnement généralement foudroyant. Non, Grant n'avait pas été empoisonné mais Severus, en y réfléchissant, trouva rapidement une idée pour compenser son ignorance : il existait au moins une personne, à Poudlard, susceptible de les éclairer.

− Par là ! ordonna-t-il.

Sans répondre aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis, Severus s'engagea dans un couloir qui les ramènerait vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait aucune intention de remonter à la surface, cependant : ce chemin était simplement celui du bureau du maître des potions de Poudlard. Or, si Dumbledore en connaissait autant – et peut-être plus – que Slughorn en matière de potions, le directeur de Serpentard répondrait plus facilement à leurs questions que ne le ferait Dumbledore.

− Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? demanda Curtis en le rattrapant.

− C'est vrai ça, où donc les emmenez-vous, Severus ? s'étonna une voix.

Se retournant, les Serpentard tombèrent nez à nez avec Slughorn, qui refermait la porte d'un cachot duquel jaillit brièvement une lueur fébrile, bleue et froide.

− Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours, tous les quatre ? interrogea Slughorn, surpris.

− Un incident, monsieur, répondit Severus.

− Un incident ? s'exclama Slughorn, étonné. En temps normal, les élèves attendent le deuxième jour pour se tirer dessus à tort et à travers !

− Ce n'est pas un conflit ouvert, professeur, révéla Damian.

− Ah ?

Sous les yeux globuleux et attentifs de Slughorn, les quatre Serpentard se mirent en quête de raconter fidèlement le curieux malaise de Grant en cours de métamorphose, Severus observant chacune de ses réactions. D'abord très intéressé, la curiosité céda sa place à la surprise, puis à un froncement de sourcils argentés réprobateur, qui laissa à son tour une autre émotion se peindre sur le visage flasque de Slughorn, à savoir un soulagement perplexe.

− Que s'est-il passé, selon vous, monsieur ? demanda Allen.

− Rien d'alarmant, ne vous en faîtes pas, assura Slughorn. Madame Pomfresh a sûrement déjà affirmé à Minerva que Harry sera remis d'aplomb d'ici la fin de la journée. Néanmoins, une potion de Révélation est très complexe à préparer et peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques si elle est mal exécutée. Même à Poudlard, le ministère en interdit l'enseignement à cause d'un incident tragique survenu au XVIIe siècle.

− Une potion de Révélation… dit Damian, intrigué. Ca sert à révéler quoi ?

− Ca dépend de beaucoup de facteurs, comme les ingrédients, la durée de la préparation, etc, dit Slughorn. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, le ministère du Benelux utilise toujours une potion de Révélation appelée « le filtre d'Âme » qui leur permet de savoir si un suspect a commis un délit mineur ou majeur. Quand vous buvez le filtre, un halo doit apparaître autour de vous, généralement grisâtre, et parfois veiné de noir. Si une veine s'avère plus épaisse que la norme, cela signifie qu'un délit majeur a été perpétré.

− Notre ministère n'utilise pas cette méthode ? intervint Severus, assez surpris.

Compte tenu de l'époque, il aurait pensé que le ministère profiterait d'une telle potion pour reconnaître un vrai et authentique complice des Mangemorts, puis remonter jusqu'aux fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui serait bien plus vulnérable, une fois ses principaux lieutenants neutralisés.

− Il le faisait, répondit Slughorn. En 1915, le directeur du département de la Justice magique a fait interdire toute potion de Révélation sous prétexte que le filtre d'Âme n'était pas fiable. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, puisque les délits mineurs et majeurs correspondaient autant aux infractions réprimandées par le ministère, qu'aux principes moraux du suspect.

− Comment ça ? reprit Curtis.

− Voici une petite anecdote de ma jeunesse, raconta Slughorn. Quand j'étais en septième année, un homme avait été interpellé par les Aurors dans le cadre d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné, causant la mort des habitants et de leurs deux enfants. L'homme a naturellement clamé son innocence, mais le philtre d'Âme a dévoilé dans son aura deux veines noires plus épaisses que la moyenne. En enquêtant, les Aurors sont parvenus à découvrir que ce sorcier avait participé à un trafic clandestin de dragons : le ministère détenait la raison de la première veine. Pour la seconde, l'enquête n'a rien donné, alors l'homme a été interrogé au Veritaserum. La deuxième veine avait été provoquée non pas par un délit judiciaire, mais par l'amour que cet homme avait porté à une enfant de Moldu, ce qui était totalement contraire à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de ses parents.

Severus arqua un sourcil, surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel motif.

− Néanmoins, dans le cas de Harry, je ne comprends pas ces scintillements écarlates dont vous m'avez parlé, leur avoua Slughorn d'un air curieux. Les potions de Révélation permettent de révéler beaucoup de choses : l'état des âmes, la nature des pensées dominantes chez un sorcier, l'évaluation entre l'honnêteté et le mensonge, j'en passe et des meilleures. Mais pour Harry, je dois bien reconnaître que j'ignore totalement quelle potion il a pu boire… Il faudrait que j'aille l'ausculter !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le maître des potions s'éloigna à petits pas pressés et disparut à l'angle du couloir. A présent renseignés, les Serpentard reprirent lentement le chemin de leur salle commune.

− Si même Slughorn ignore quelle potion a ingurgité Grant, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais été rendue public, dit Allen à mi-voix. Autrement dit, elle ne peut qu'être l'œuvre de Möller ou Deadheart.

− Ou du Culte de l'Ombre, ajouta Severus.

− Comment le Culte aurait pu atteindre l'assiette de Grant ? objecta Damian.

− Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tient-il informé des évènements survenus à Poudlard ? rétorqua Severus avec calme. Nous avons cinq nouveaux élèves directement entrés en septième année, notamment deux étrangers qui n'étaient pas scolarisés à Massalia. Après les problèmes qu'il lui a causés, le Culte de l'Ombre a compris que son erreur avait été de sous-estimer de Grant… Il serait tout à fait logique que le Culte ait envoyé un espion pour tester Grant.

Allen s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu du couloir qu'ils arpentaient, l'air songeur.

− Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança-t-il en réponse aux regards interrogateurs.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea Damian, méfiant.

− Réfléchis ! s'exclama Allen d'un air excité. Les Mangemorts ont passé l'été a essayé de mettre la main sur des membres du Culte de l'Ombre. Si nous parvenions à identifier l'espion, nous pourrions le neutraliser et le livrer à Lucius. Nous gagnerions des points auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et…

− Ne t'emballe pas trop, coupa Severus. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous avons déjà un problème à régler. Nous avons clairement entendu Lucius, je pense : « _Il est impératif que vous réussissiez avant la fin septembre !_ » Plus tôt nous conclurons cette affaire, plus tôt nous pourrons nous concentrer sur l'espion. Une fois que nous pourrons apporter une réponse à Lucius, nous lui ferons part de notre idée et nous aviserons. Il est inutile de risquer notre place à Poudlard si c'est pour qu'on découvre, une fois renvoyés, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà capturé un sorcier du Culte.


	32. Un programme en marche

− Que s'est-il passé ?

Tandis que le professeur McGonagall racontait à Slughorn et Dumbledore, arrivés en même temps à l'infirmerie, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son cours, Harry continuait à grimacer, le goût infect de la potion harcelant toute sa bouche comme pour lui apprendre à perturber un cours de début d'année. Certes, aussi désagréable qu'elle fut, la potion lui rendait toute son énergie. Il sentait presque ses forces se répandre dans son corps, revigorer chacun de ses muscles atrophiés par les contractions extrêmes qu'il leur avait imposées pendant son malaise.

Obéissant à Madame Pomfresh, il exécutait toutes sortes d'exercices : pliant les doigts, serrant le poing, disant si ou non il ressentait des courbatures à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste, marchant sur une courte distance, etc. Ses muscles furent considérablement sollicités, comme si Madame Pomfresh craignait que ses crispations aient eu un effet néfaste. Fort heureusement, tout fonctionnait pour le mieux, comme si Harry venait tout juste de se réveiller après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

− Votre verdict, Poppy ? demanda Dumbledore.

− Il est en pleine forme, répondit Madame Pomfresh. La potion qu'il a bue l'a gravement épuisé, mais la mienne lui a rendu toute son énergie. Je pense que nous ne risquons rien à le laisser sortir dès maintenant, à condition de ne pas trop forcer. Si jamais vous avez des vertiges, des douleurs ou je ne sais quoi, Grant, vous revenez illico !

Harry acquiesça, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne reviendrait que contraint et forcé.

− Pas encore, Mr Grant, dit Dumbledore, amusé par sa précipitation à déguerpir. Maintenant que vous êtes apte à rejoindre vos camarades, vous l'êtes également pour répondre à mes questions. Même si votre mésaventure n'est pas trop grave, elle reste alarmante. Donc, avec qui avez-vous mangé ?

− Remus Lupin, monsieur.

− Quelqu'un s'est-il approché de votre assiette ou de votre verre pendant que vous discutiez avec Mr Lupin ?

− Non, répondit Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

− Minerva, s'il vous plaît.

− Les cuisines, approuva le professeur McGonagall qui s'éloigna à grands pas.

Harry comprit aussitôt : à l'évidence, Dumbledore ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de ses réponses, aussi supposait-il que le problème, l'origine de la potion, provenait des cuisines et plus précisément, des elfes de maison. Etait-il possible qu'un elfe de maison ait été chargé de verser la potion dans le jus de citrouille ou la nourriture de Harry, ou bien l'explication était-elle tout autre ? La question qu'il se posait surtout, c'était : qui ? Qui donc aurait eu un intérêt à mélanger cette potion à son petit déjeuner ?

− Tu penses que le Culte de l'Ombre… commença Slughorn.

− Nous ne pouvons écarter aucune hypothèse, admit Dumbledore, mais je trouverai assez surprenant que le Culte se contente d'une potion de Révélation pour assassiner Mr Grant.

− Pas pour l'assassiner, mais le jauger.

La porte se referma derrière le professeur Groen, qui s'avança vers les trois sorciers de sa démarche souple.

− Me jauger ? répéta Harry.

− Contrairement à vous, Mr Grant, je n'attends pas le Culte de l'Ombre pour obtenir des réponses sur cette petite organisation de guignols, déclara le professeur Groen. Ce n'est pas un reproche, rassurez-vous. Depuis ce qui est arrivé à Massalia, puis vos révélations sur le Culte de l'Ombre, j'ai mené ma propre enquête pour appréhender ce réseau au mieux.

− Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda Slughorn, intéressé.

− Que Mr Grant avait été reconsidéré pendant le mois d'août, répondit le professeur Groen. En survivant à la nuit tragique de Massalia, vous vous êtes imposé comme un témoin gênant, d'autant que vous avez échappé à Burrow et que les recherches effectuées sur vous ne donnaient aucun résultat. Pour le Culte, vous étiez une faible menace car, n'étant pas scolarisé à Massalia et pourtant présent lors de l'attaque, vous vous imposiez comme un éventuel espion qui aurait pu apprendre la date de l'attaque, voire plus. Cependant, à partir du mois d'août, le Culte a revu son opinion à votre sujet…

− Parce qu'il ne me trouvait pas, acheva Harry.

− Sûrement, admit le professeur Groen. Quelle que soit la véritable raison, vous êtes devenu une menace un peu plus sérieuse, contraignant le Culte de l'Ombre à faire preuve d'humilité. Leurs espions chercheront d'abord à se faire une idée de vos compétences, ils vous épieront autant qu'ils le pourront, surveilleront vos correspondances, vos fréquentations, vos activités, jusqu'à pouvoir planifier un plan pour vous atteindre et vous neutraliser.

_En voilà un programme réjouissant, _songea Harry.

− Cela implique alors que le Culte a au moins un espion à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore d'un air pensif.

− C'est plus que probable, monsieur le directeur, approuva le professeur Groen. Deadheart est toujours une cible, même si j'en ignore la raison maintenant qu'il semble s'être débarrassé de la chose que recherche le Culte, chose que Miss Evans a récupérée sans savoir ce que cela impliquerait. Quant à Mr Grant, le Culte ne sachant pas toute l'étendue des informations qu'il possède sur leur confrérie, il représente une menace.

− Et tous les trois sont à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, conclut Slughorn.

Harry devinait ce qui se tramait dans la cervelle des trois professeurs : comme l'avait démontré le Culte pendant l'attaque de Massalia, il ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Or, en venant à Poudlard, les cibles privilégiées du Culte mettaient en danger la sécurité de tous les étudiants.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur le professeur McGonagall :

− Il manque un elfe de maison, annonça-t-elle. Celui que nous avons recueilli fin juillet.

− Astucieux, commenta Dumbledore pour lui-même. L'elfe en question s'était réfugié à Poudlard après avoir été libéré par ses anciens maîtres… Il est probable que le Culte l'ait intercepté avant son arrivée pour lui proposer un nouveau foyer s'il accomplissait sa mission. Cependant, nous ne savons toujours pas en quoi consistait la potion.

− Si vous me permettez, monsieur le directeur, je crois que je peux vous aider, dit le professeur Groen. Je venais de sortir de mon bureau quand j'ai entendu des Serdaigle aborder l'incident, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pris le chemin de l'infirmerie. Si j'ai bien compris, un halo doré est apparu autour de Mr Grant, c'est ça ?

Le professeur McGonagall approuva d'un signe de tête.

− Quand j'enseignais à Massalia, cette potion n'était qu'au stade expérimental, indiqua le professeur Groen. Une sixième année en avait découvert la composition et l'a baptisée : la solution de magie. La potion, une fois bue, se répand dans le corps pour puiser la moindre parcelle de magie et « l'extérioriser » pour dévoiler toute l'étendue du potentiel magique de son buveur. Malheureusement, sa création n'était pas encore finalisée quand j'ai décidé de partir mais, si vous le permettez, je pourrais lui écrire pour qu'elle nous fournisse une analyse complète ?

− Je vous en serai reconnaissant, Margaret, dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ressortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas vif, laissant les trois anciens et Harry seuls à seul.

− Tu crois réellement que l'elfe de maison ait pu être l'espion ? demanda Slughorn, sceptique.

− Ce n'est pas impossible, mais je préfère rester sur mes gardes, répondit Dumbledore. Mr Grant, évitez de sortir de votre salle commune sans être accompagné. Si le professeur Groen a raison, il est possible que vous soyez tôt ou tard la cible d'une manigance bien plus brutale que celle d'aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry obéit aussitôt, plus content de sortir de l'infirmerie que déçu de ne pas écouter le reste de la discussion que tenaient les trois professeurs. La potion de Madame Pomfresh avait fait des miracles, il se sentait en pleine forme et l'esprit beaucoup plus clair qu'auparavant, mais ses pensées restaient toujours hantées par la conversation. Les espions du Culte paraissaient être partout, même chez les elfes de maison. Certes, le suspect numéro un avait fui le château après avoir accompli sa mission, mais était-il réellement le seul coupable ?

Dumbledore paraissait croire que l'elfe de maison avait surtout été un complice du véritable espion. Bien sûr, les soupçons se portaient automatiquement sur Nathalie Fauré et Russell Keenan, et pourtant… Le Culte de l'Ombre n'aurait jamais conduit une mission semblable sans se douter que les deux nouveaux étrangers qui n'avaient pas étudié à Massalia seraient instantanément considérés comme des espions. Or, Fauré et Keenan deviendraient très probablement les objets d'une surveillance attentive. _Ca ne colle pas, _se dit Harry. A moins que le Culte n'ait été convaincu que Dumbledore soupçonnerait immédiatement et uniquement l'elfe de maison disparu, Harry refusait de croire que le Culte soit impliqué dans la potion de Révélation.

Parcourant les couloirs à l'aveuglette, il poussa bientôt la double porte de la bibliothèque. Complètement vide, la grande pièce aux bibliothèques surchargées de volumes plus ou moins épais somnolait dans un silence feutré – et désagréablement familier. Sans surprise, Harry comprit pourquoi l'endroit lui rappelait son ancienne vie : déjà en ce temps-là, Mrs Pince promenait sa tête de vautour famélique au « Royaume des Livres » de Poudlard.

Malgré l'absence d'étudiants, la bibliothécaire aigrie parcourait les rayons comme un rapace à la recherche d'une proie sur laquelle fondre. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry qui s'avançait vers l'accueil, ses yeux sombres se plissèrent. A l'évidence, une chose ne changerait jamais : Mrs Pince avait beau être bibliothécaire dans un collège, elle était toujours aussi méfiante de trouver un adolescent sur son territoire. _A quoi s'attend-elle, cette vieille harpie ? A la visite du ministre de la Magie ? _maugréa Harry.

− Que voulez-vous ? interrogea Mrs Pince.

− Est-ce que vous conservez les anciens exemplaires du journal de l'école ? demanda Harry.

− Manquerait plus que ça ! Je suis bibliothécaire, pas gardienne de feuilles de choux, répliqua Mrs Pince.

− Alors, un livre sur Moros le Sombre ? suggéra Harry avec patience.

Les yeux de Mrs Pince se plissèrent à nouveau dans une expression soupçonneuse.

− Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à Moros le Sombre ?

− Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry.

La bibliothécaire lui lança un regard noir, puis s'éloigna. A l'évidence, malgré sa répugnance à l'idée de confier un ouvrage à un étudiant, Mrs Pince n'oubliait pas pourquoi elle était à Poudlard. Disparaissant dans le rayon des livres dédiés à l'Histoire de la Magie, elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un gros bouquin aussi épais que le poignet de Harry.

− A rendre vendredi, sans faute, ordonna Mrs Pince.

− C'est noté, dit Harry. Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais consulter les archives du journal de l'école ?

− Peut-être dans le local de la rédaction du journal de l'école, suggéra Mrs Pince d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry arqua un sourcil. _Pince qui fait de l'humour ? J'aurai tout vu, _s'étonna-t-il en emportant le gros volume en dehors de la bibliothèque, sous le regard inquisiteur de la bibliothécaire. Empruntant de nouveau les couloirs, un passage secret, puis d'autres corridors pour rejoindre le Grand Escalier, Harry monta jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor pour déposer dans son dortoir son énorme acquisition temporaire. Bien qu'il eut le temps de commencer à lire les lignes concernant Moros le Sombre, il préféra glisser le livre sous son oreiller sans l'ouvrir. Il ne servait à rien de se lancer dans une lecture, si c'était pour l'interrompre brusquement à cause d'un cours.

Redescendant dans la salle commune déserte, il tira sa baguette magique et fit un geste nonchalant en s'avançant vers les fauteuils défoncés et confortables qui encerclaient une table basse, face à la cheminée. Dans un cliquetis métallique produit par les sangles, son sac de cours pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte et vint atterrir sur un fauteuil, à sa droite. Fouillant à l'intérieur, il en retira un parchemin, une bouteille d'encre et une plume pour se concentrer, et commencer, sur son projet initial : à savoir, établir un programme susceptible d'accueillir l'approbation de ses professeurs.

Bien évidemment, la une était indispensable, même si Harry doutait franchement que Poudlard pouvait la fournir pour chaque édition. S'il avait bien compris, _La Gazette de Poudlard _était un hebdomadaire relatant toutes sortes d'évènements survenus dans l'enceinte du château, mais comment Walter Jenning était-il parvenu à en faire une lecture incontournable pendant sa scolarité ? Bien sûr, il existait une alternative : si Poudlard n'offrait pas de une digne de ce nom, Harry pourrait toujours piocher se renseigner dans les journaux nationaux, même s'il n'y voyait aucun intérêt…

Chassant de son esprit l'alternative, il traça une colonne pour répertorier toutes les pages, sans les détailler. Bien évidemment, tout aussi indispensable que la une, il y avait la page sportive. Harry l'imaginait déjà suivre avec la plus grande attention le championnat de Quidditch, mais pas seulement : il existait d'autres compétitions, moins populaires, mais bien présentes. Cependant, il y réfléchirait plus tard : l'heure demeurait à la structure, pas à son habillage.

− Une, sport… résuma Harry.

Observant la salle commune ronde et rouge, son regard tomba sur le tableau des annonces. _Mais bien sûr !_ cria-t-il dans sa propre tête, réjoui. Comment pouvait-on snober les tableaux d'affichage ? Entre les annonces pour des objets perdus, des offres diverses, des propositions d'échanges de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, le tableau offrait à quiconque le regardait une lecture à la fois divertissante et intéressante, car la majorité des élèves pouvait trouver un petit papier répondant à leurs appels muets.

Comme une goutte d'huile débloquant un mécanisme, la simple vue du tableau d'affichage réveilla l'imagination de Harry. La une était indispensable, la page sportive également, mais son programme serait bien plus intéressant s'il proposait aux élèves d'y publier leurs petites annonces. Il faudrait également une page de faits divers relatant les incidents notables, les disparitions suspectes d'affaires – il fallait, en réalité, que les lecteurs aient envie de se retrouver dans les articles, mais qu'ils participent également.

Brighton le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, mais il n'en comprenait tout le sens que maintenant : _« Comme je vous l'ai dit dimanche, l'arme la plus prodigieuse de notre monde n'est ni matérielle, ni spirituelle, ni magique. Elle a toujours existé et causé plus d'une tragédie, mais également amélioré plus d'une situation. Elle est innée, elle est dans votre chair et votre sang dès que vous voyez le jour et se développe en fonction de votre éducation, de votre ingéniosité et de votre nécessité. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, elle n'est pas bonne : elle est simplement utile, et voire même indispensable. Quand vous la verrez, vous la reconnaîtrez. »_

Et Harry la reconnaissait, à présent : la manipulation. En créant une rubrique relatant les disparitions d'affaires et d'objets en tous genres, il pourrait encourager les élèves à réfléchir, à enquêter, à retracer le parcours de la chose volée ou perdue pour en découvrir le voleur ou l'emplacement. Il fallait nourrir un besoin de s'impliquer chez les lecteurs, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire… à moins que la récompense n'en vaille la peine. Un article sur la personne qui avait retrouvé l'objet ?

Harry estima qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard, mais la question apporta une nouvelle idée. Il l'avait compris durant le petit déjeuner, quand il discutait avec Remus : la popularité occupait une place importante. En fonction de toutes les informations qu'il récolterait dans une semaine, il pourrait proposer une interview à la personne la plus active et ainsi, apprendre à connaître ses camarades, hostiles ou non.

− Tiens, il est toujours vivant, lui !

Harry lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, bien qu'il eût reconnu la voix d'Elena. Accompagnée de Marilyn et de Lily, la Massalienne lui lança un regard goguenard beaucoup moins puissant qu'à l'ordinaire. A l'évidence, la potion de Révélation ne lui était pas étrangère mais, surtout, ses effets sur Harry paraissaient l'avoir déstabilisée. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait bien, mais il la soupçonnait avoir compris bien plus de choses que les autres.

− Tu m'écris un poème ? s'enquit Marilyn. C'est normal, tu as cru que tu allais mourir et tu as pris conscience de l'amour que tu me portais ! T'es trop chou, mais notre histoire est vouée à l'échec tant que Lily n'aura pas donné sa bénédiction…

− Heu… dit Harry, déconcerté.

Incontestablement, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'habituer aux délires de Marilyn. On aurait pu croire que Harry ne connaîtrait jamais quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que Luna Lovegood, mais Marilyn s'inscrivait comme une « challengeuse » coriace.

− Fais-moi lire ! dit Marilyn en attrapant le parchemin. Aha ! C'est une devinette ce que la soirée que tu réserves si Lily donne sa bénédiction, c'est ça ? « Une, sport, petites annonces, faits divers, portrait »…

− Comment interprètes-tu ça ? demanda Lily en jetant un regard malicieux à Harry.

− Laisse-moi réfléchir quelques secondes, dit Marilyn, l'air concentrée. Ca y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé : par une _petite annonce_, il compte me proposer _une_ heure de _sport_ en chambre digne d'un _fait divers_ et qui mériterait de figurer sur un _portrait_ !

Lily éclata de rire, tandis que Harry regardait Marilyn avec stupéfaction. Comme avait-elle réussi à inventer cette phrase en moins de cinq secondes ? Elle avait seulement eu besoin de lire la liste et d'être coupée par Lily... pour parvenir à placer chaque mot inscrit sur le parchemin de Harry dans une phrase.

− Moi, ça me tente ! se réjouit Marilyn. Si Lily est d'accord, bien sûr.

− Attendons de mieux le connaître, dit Lily d'un air très sérieux.

− Tant pis, soupira Marilyn.

Lily lui emprunta le parchemin de Harry pour le consulter rapidement.

− Tu comptes présenter un programme pour le journal de l'école ? s'étonna-t-elle légèrement.

− Je n'en suis qu'à _essayer_ de présenter un programme, répondit Harry. J'espérais pouvoir trouver des exemples du travail de Jenning à la bibliothèque, mais Mrs Pince paraît ne pas en détenir et j'ai la flemme de descendre au local de _La Gazette de Poudlard_. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une ébauche, mais j'espère pouvoir construire une gazette un peu plus consistante d'ici ce week-end.

− C'est plus compliqué que ça, lui affirma Marilyn. Webster prépare son programme depuis l'année dernière et il a accès à des informations extérieures, directement puisées du ministère. En outre, le journal de Jenning était loin d'être aussi populaire qu'on le prétend : tout le monde s'en fichait de la une, sauf quand elle concernait le bal de Halloween ou les vacances scolaires. Tout ce qui intéressait les élèves, c'étaient les potins et les rumeurs. McGo, entre autres, lui a déjà donné plusieurs avertissements à ce sujet, car certaines rumeurs étaient une invention et se trouvaient être très insultantes.

− Les profs laisseraient Webster atteindre la rédaction ? s'étonna Elena.

− Ne sous-estime pas Webster, lui conseilla Lily. Il est loin d'être idiot. Il aurait tout fait pour que le ministère ne soit mentionné dans aucune ligne de son programme. Cependant, il faut reconnaître que même si tu créais le plus incroyable programme de tous les temps, tu souffrirais d'un handicap certain…

− Le manque de collaborateurs, acheva Harry.

La conversation, toutefois, venait de faire germer une nouvelle idée dans son esprit. Certes, potins et rumeurs ne présentaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux, d'autant qu'il était souvent difficile de faire le tri entre le simple mensonge et la pure vérité. Néanmoins, une telle rubrique apporterait un bonus au programme de Harry, à condition qu'il la joue prudemment. Il réfléchissait déjà à une alternative pour ne pas rencontrer les mêmes problèmes que Jenning avant lui, mais il lui fallait d'abord vérifier quelque chose pour pouvoir espérer tromper son monde.

Au-delà de la grande question « l'alternative est-elle réalisable ? », Harry prenait conscience d'une chose. Certes, il ne possédait pas autant de contacts que Webster et les autres candidats à la rédaction du journal de l'école mais il avait une chose bien plus fiable : l'expérience. Comme un mixeur spirituel, son cerveau rassembla chacune des bribes de souvenirs marquants de son ancienne vie pour en extraire différents mots, différentes idées pour nourrir davantage son programme.

Confirmant le soupçon que Brighton l'avait autant préparé à la guerre contre le Grand Seigneur qu'à son entrée à Poudlard, Harry se remémora l'une des leçons que le vieil homme lui avait enseignée alors qu'ils abordaient – en surface – le fonctionnement du Culte de l'Ombre : _« Hier, nous avons vu comment les Frères étaient recrutés, en abordant plus particulièrement « le piston ». Maintenant que vous savez que certains de mes Frères sont les fils, les filles ou même les neveux d'autres de mes Frères, nous allons nous intéresser aux recrues étrangères, qui ne soupçonnent même pas l'existence de la Fraternité avant de l'intégrer._

_« Pour commencer, nous menons toujours une enquête rigoureuse pour déterminer si oui ou non, nous pourrons lui faire confiance. Nous nous intéressons à ses parents, à son enfance, son adolescence, sa scolarité, les petites anecdotes bénignes ou graves, son rapport avec l'autorité, sa capacité à s'adapter, ses compétences magiques et intellectuelles. Nous ne laissons rien au hasard, puis nous laissons plusieurs juges estimer si notre potentiel peut rejoindre la Fraternité, ou pas._

_« Si le Potentiel est adopté à l'unanimité par les juges, nous établissons une stratégie pour l'aborder. Toute son histoire est revue point par point, les grands axes comme les plus petits, afin que nous en extrayions chacune des peurs, chacune des faiblesses, chacun des espoirs. C'est une règle qu'il ne faut jamais oublier, mon garçon : les besoins, les craintes et les rêves des autres peuvent devenir votre meilleure arme… »_

− Il s'est endormi ?

− Quoi ? dit Harry en revenant à la réalité. Je réfléchissais…

− Eh bien, tu réfléchiras plus tard, annonça Lily. C'est l'heure d'aller en botanique !


	33. La plante et la potion

Il était étrange de constater ce qu'un nouvel environnement pouvait avoir comme conséquences : bondir du cours de métamorphose à celui de botanique engendra quelques changements dans l'effectif de la classe. Des élèves de la précédente classe avaient disparu, remplacés par d'autres. Pourtant, Harry savait que c'était normal : durant sa sixième année, le même phénomène s'était produit quotidiennement. Néanmoins, à présent séparé d'Hermione et de Ron, il prenait pleinement conscience de l'impact que les BUSE pouvaient avoir sur les Aspic.

Si le cours de métamorphose réunissait une majorité de Gryffondor, le cours de botanique offrait une supériorité à Poufsouffle, comme si les élèves, lors de leurs examens de BUSE, s'étaient défoncés dans la matière enseignée par le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison. Cependant, une chose était unanime à toutes les classes lorsque la totalité des élèves fut présente : tout le monde parut très étonné de retrouver Harry devant la serre où attendait le professeur Chourave.

− On savait que Pomfresh réalisait des miracles, mais là… dit Remus en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

− Ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air, assura Harry.

− Tout le monde à l'intérieur ! lança le professeur Chourave.

Suivant docilement le professeur dans la serre en file indienne, les étudiants se succédèrent par la porte vitrée au-delà de laquelle régnait une humidité étouffante aromatisée de parfums exquis émanant de plantes de tailles et de formes différentes, certaines plus intimidantes que d'autres. Suivant Elena, il remarqua que les étudiants faisaient très attention de ne pas s'écarter du chemin tracé par le professeur Chourave, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas improbable, quand on connaissait l'agressivité et la menace que représentaient certaines plantes.

Au centre de la serre, une longue table soutenait une vingtaine de bocaux remplis de terre de laquelle poussaient de longues tiges grisâtres aussi denses qu'un pot d'herbe à chat. Laissant les élèves s'installer autour de la table, le professeur Chourave attrapa l'un des bocaux pour le poser juste devant elle, entre un couteau et un récipient de verre.

− Bien ! lança-t-elle quand tout le monde fut devant un bocal. Cette année étant la dernière que vous passerez ici, nous aborderons une flore beaucoup plus sauvage et dangereuse que jamais. C'est très important pour vous tous, et pas seulement les élèves qui choisiraient de poursuivre une carrière de botaniste, de potionniste, d'Auror ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre ayant trait à l'herbologie. Pour commencer, qui peut me dire ce qu'est cette plante ?

A l'exception de Lily, de la moitié des Serpentard et d'une Poufsouffle dont le nom échappait totalement à Harry pour le moment, personne ne se porta volontaire pour répondre au professeur Chourave, qui promena son regard sur tous les visages pour finalement interroger :

− Mr Grant ? proposa-t-elle.

_J'en étais sûr, _soupira-t-il intérieurement. C'était tout à fait logique : de tous ses camarades, il était le seul à être inscrit au cours de botanique sans notes, ni examens, pouvant indiquer le niveau qu'il avait atteint au cours de sa scolarité. Scolarité qu'il n'avait jamais eue à cette époque, d'ailleurs.

− C'est une Touffe-la-mort, répondit-il. Elle apparaît généralement autour des tombes des créatures magiques, ou des sorciers, après une période de deux cent quatre-vingt-six ans. Chaque Touffe-la-mort compte très exactement 45 brins, qui sont généralement utilisés dans les poisons à effet modéré, c'est-à-dire qui font effet pendant quinze et trente secondes avant que l'empoisonné ne succombe. On peut néanmoins en faire l'usage dans les onguents et les potions destinés à épurer un sang contaminé par un venin.

− Remarquable résumé ! approuva le professeur Chourave. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Vous avez tout dit, mais nous nous contenterons de leur côté botanique pour le moment. Comme Mr Grant l'a dit, les Touffes-la-mort ont toujours poussé autour de sépultures de sorciers et de créatures magiques et seulement après une période de deux cent quatre-vingt-six ans. Qui peut me dire comment on s'occupe de ces plantes ? Mr Rogue ?

− Elles sont autonomes, dit le Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse. Elles n'ont besoin de personne pour se nourrir : elles capturent les rongeurs, les insectes et parfois même les petits oiseaux qui s'approchent un peu trop de leurs brins.

− Tout à fait, dit le professeur Chourave. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Cependant, comme la serre ne permet pas aux rongeurs et aux oiseaux de petite taille de s'approcher de nos plants, nous allons devoir les nourrir d'insectes déjà morts. Pourquoi morts ? Miss Turpin ?

− Pour apprivoiser les plants, révéla la Poufsouffle qui avait levé la main un peu plus tôt. Les Touffes-la-mort ne ressemblent peut-être qu'à des brins d'herbe, leurs tiges sont puissantes et presque incassables. Si nous avions la maladresse d'approcher nos doigts, il nous serait très difficile de nous libérer de leur étreinte. Si nous tardons un peu trop, les tiges sécrèteront un acide qui liquéfiera notre chair.

− Cinq points pour Poufsouffle, dit le professeur Chourave. Les Touffes-la-mort sont très agressives lorsqu'elles sont à l'état sauvage, comme celles-ci. En les nourrissant d'insectes morts, nous les habituerons doucement à être plus dociles, plus dépendantes de nous. Je ne dis pas qu'elles deviendront de parfaites plantes de compagnie mais après un certain temps, elles arrêteront d'essayer de vous attraper les doigts pour en faire leur repas.

Les cours de botanique étaient rarement intéressants, mais ils nécessitaient toujours une telle attention que tout le monde perdait le fil du temps. Si Harry connaissait si bien les touffes-la-mort, c'était parce que Brighton en avait fait un bref cours – bref, mais enrichissant. _« Si je vous enseigne ce que je sais de certaines plantes dangereuses, c'est aussi bien parce que vous les étudierez à Poudlard, mais aussi parce que vous pourriez leur trouver un très grand intérêt au cours de la guerre contre le Grand Seigneur. Le Culte de l'Ombre connaît bien des sortilèges et des maléfices, ainsi que des potions et des gadgets révolutionnaires, mais la botanique a longtemps été négligée, et elle l'est toujours. »_ Bien sûr, Harry ne prévoyait pas d'empoisonner quelqu'un mais, comme il l'avait appris, les touffes-la-mort étaient un ingrédient important dans certains onguents et différentes potions antivenimeux.

Sans s'en apercevoir, les minutes défilaient à une grande vitesse. La concentration requise pour nourrir les plants de touffes-la-mort en prenant soin à ne pas laisser un doigt à porter de leurs brins déconnecta les élèves du cours du temps, si bien qu'ils se laissèrent surprendre lorsque le professeur Chourave annonça que l'heure du déjeuner était venue. Avant de les libérer, toutefois, elle ne dérogea pas à la tradition de « la quantité massive de devoirs » qui accompagnait chaque premier cours.

− Mr Grant disait tout à l'heure que les touffes-la-mort servaient dans les onguents et les potions antivenimeux et c'est le cas, mais combien en existe-t-il ?

A l'évidence, la question s'adressait directement à Harry.

− Trois, répondit-il.

− Pourquoi seulement trois ?

− Parce que les touffes-la-mort ne suffisent pas, dit-il. Pour annihiler leurs effets mortels, il est indispensable que les touffes-la-mort macèrent pendant une semaine dans une liqueur obtenue par la fermentation des racines et de la sève d'une plante extrêmement rare appelée Visoufflée.

− Cinq points pour Gryffondor. C'est précisément sur la Visoufflée que votre devoir portera : vous me ferez cinq lignes sur l'histoire de la Visoufflée, me répertorierez ses propriétés et me ferez un schéma de sa constitution, en indiquant bien entendu les différents éléments utilisés en potions. Bon appétit et bonne rentrée à tous !

Il était impressionnant d'entendre une telle phrase sans y dénoter le moindre sarcasme, la moindre ironie, surtout que le professeur Chourave venait d'alourdir la charge de travail des étudiants qui se sentaient déjà submerger. A moins d'être idiot, personne n'irait prétendre qu'il en fallait peu aux élèves pour se sentir acculer. Harry, en tout cas, ne s'y aventurerait pas, car il était conscient d'au moins deux choses : la première, c'était que le niveau de la classe était bien plus élevé qu'à son époque. La deuxième, c'était que même s'ils paraissaient courts, les devoirs prendraient des heures de recherches et de rédaction.

Visiblement soucieux de ne pas donner l'impression aux Maraudeurs qu'il préférerait continuer à découvrir quel camarade se dissimulait sous les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry, Remus suivit ses amis en abandonnant Harry avec les trois jeunes femmes. Certes, Harry n'était pas à plaindre, comme le prouvèrent les quelques regards jaloux ou méprisants qu'il reçut lorsque Marilyn enroula joyeusement son bras autour du sien.

− C'est si rare que ça, une Visoufflée ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

− Plus encore que tu ne l'imaginerais, approuva Elena.

− C'est une plante appartenant à une catégorie officieusement baptisée « flore pure », ajouta Harry.

− Ce qui signifie qu'elle est extrêmement sensible à son environnement, renchérit Elena. La pollution, les routes, les déchets toxiques – toutes les inventions de l'Homme sont un poison pour ce genre de plantes. Le Comité Très Savant des Botanistes a été contraint de créer une réserve au beau milieu du Nigéria pour préserver la sauvegarde de la « flore pure », mais ça ne suffit pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne demeurait que sept Visoufflées vivantes, et trois d'entre elles étaient malades.

− Donc, il ne doit pas exister beaucoup d'onguents, dit Marilyn.

− Aucun, en réalité, précisa Elena. Les onguents et potions auxquels Harry faisait référence sont des recettes, des méthodes de préparation anciennes qui n'ont plus été appliquées après que la Visoufflée ait été déclarée « espèce protégée » à la fin du siècle dernier. Cependant, à Massalia, une étude très intelligente et minutieuse est parvenue à démontrer que la Visoufflée détenait d'autres propriétés, mais son auteur n'a jamais pu le démontrer.

− Et quelles autres propriétés possèderait-elle ? demanda Harry, surpris.

− Aucune idée, avoua Elena d'un ton désinvolte. L'étude a été approuvée par le maître des potions après que son auteur la lui ait soumise, mais nous n'avons jamais eu accès au contenu de cette étude. Par contre, si tu tiens tant à obtenir la réponse à ta question, tu as juste à accélérer l'allure et poser la question à l'auteur en question.

Oubliant momentanément qu'Elena n'était pas la seule personne originaire de Massalia, Harry porta son regard à l'avant du cortège des élèves de septième année. Esseulé et indifférent aux regards que deux filles de Poufsouffle lui lançaient par-dessus leurs épaules, Morphée Deadheart brillait depuis le début de la journée par sa discrétion : sa capacité à se faire oublier, en effet, paraissait aussi bien affecter les élèves que les professeurs. Pour preuve, le professeur Chourave, en circulant derrière les élèves nourrissant les touffes-la-mort, avait complètement omis de surveiller la méthode de Deadheart. Elle était simplement passée du voisin de gauche à celui de droite, sans avoir l'air d'avoir remarqué le Massalien.

− C'est Deadheart qui a rédigé cette étude ? s'étonna Lily.

− A la fin de notre quatrième année, précisa Elena. Bien évidemment, personne n'a réellement cru que c'était son travail, car il était impensable qu'un quatrième année puisse mener une telle étude. Et c'était tellement plus drôle de croire qu'il l'avait volé à quelqu'un mais, pendant toute ma scolarité, j'ai appris à ne pas le sous-estimer. Il ne semble pas très bavard, ni très actif en classe, mais dès qu'il aborde un sujet, tu restes suspendue à ses lèvres tout au long de ses explications.

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans le château et rejoignirent les autres Gryffondor à la table qui leur était réservée, où ils remplirent allègrement leurs assiettes.

− Tu ne veux toujours pas de notre aide pour ton programme ? demanda Marilyn à Harry.

− Non merci, je me débrouillerai, dit Harry.

− Alors, tu as intérêt à gagner ! déclara Marilyn. Parce que si tu perds, on t'oblige à écouter Mary chanter.

Elena eut un sourire franc et, peut-être pour la première fois devant Harry, amusé. Il était tellement habitué à voir un rictus goguenard ou moqueur sur le beau visage de la Massalienne qu'il se laissa surprendre par la douceur de ses traits. _Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi acerbe qu'elle en donne l'air, _songea-t-il en s'intéressant de nouveau à sa pomme de terre. Certes, dans son ancienne vie, Lupin lui avait dit qu'avant d'être capturée par le Culte, Elena ne se différenciait pas vraiment des autres étudiants : une jeune femme pleine de vie, joyeuse et malicieuse. Malgré le témoignage du Lunard de son époque, la Massalienne était toujours apparue sarcastique, hautaine, arrogante et tranchante aux yeux de Harry.

− En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de le faire, ton programme, dit Lily. Aussi prétentieux soit-il, Aaron Webster n'en est pas moins intelligent : ne te connaissant pas, il te considérera comme un sérieux rival dans cette conquête de la rédaction de _La Gazette de Poudlard._ Et il possède aussi des alliés à Gryffondor, alors attends-toi à ce que ton dortoir soit visité s'il apprend que tu es candidat.

− Et pour aller plus vite, il te faudrait de l'aide, ajouta Marilyn d'une voix faussement innocente.

− C'est gentil, mais j'ai profité du cours de botanique pour améliorer certaines choses, assura Harry.

Malgré le scepticisme des jeunes femmes, c'était la pure vérité. Harry avait déjà une vue globale du journal qu'il publierait s'il obtenait la rédaction de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Il lui fallait peaufiner quelques détails, réfléchir aux éventuelles alternatives qui remplaceraient de probables complications, choisir l'ordre des pages pour faciliter la lecture, prévoir la place que chaque rubrique occuperait à chaque édition et surtout – surtout ! – effectuer tout un tas de recherches pour parfaire le résultat final.

Remus le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, puis Lily après le Maraudeur : la popularité, la brutalité, le sexe et le sport étaient les ingrédients primordiaux qui assureraient le succès du programme de Harry auprès des élèves – et seulement des élèves, car il avait la très ferme intention de tromper les professeurs. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait à tout prix se renseigner, passer par la bibliothèque, relire les cours suivis avec Brighton et ceux qu'ils n'avaient hélas pas eu le temps d'aborder, puis tout mettre en pratique. _Et tout cela en moins d'une semaine, _songea Harry, conscient que son projet ne réclamait aucune optimisme, mais un miracle.

Repus, les étudiants furent bientôt invités à rejoindre les classes pour les cours de l'après-midi. Marilyn toujours accrochée à son bras, Harry se laissa conduire jusqu'aux sous-sols éclairés par les torches aux flammes froides et vertes.

− Le Royaume du Serpent, chuchota Marilyn. A moins d'avoir cours, les élèves des autres maisons prennent soin à ne pas descendre dans les sous-sols, sauf s'ils sont accompagnés par un professeur. Il y a _d'horribles_ histoires à propos des incidents survenus sur le territoire des Serpentard, mais personne ne peut affirmer si ces histoires sont toutes véridiques. Mon frère m'a raconté qu'un de ses amis, qui avait retiré des points à un Serpentard, a failli se faire attaquer par un monstre quelques minutes plus tard.

− Un monstre ? répéta Harry, sceptique.

Les Serpentard aimaient certes jouer avec le feu, il doutait sérieusement qu'ils s'aventureraient à faire pénétrer à l'intérieur du château un monstre quelconque. Néanmoins, il n'était pas impossible que le monstre en question se soit trouvé là sans que les Serpentard ne le fassent entrer clandestinement, comme…

− Un Epouvantard, peut-être ? suggéra-t-il.

Marilyn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis contempla un point invisible d'un air étrange.

− Ah oui, tiens ! finit-elle par admettre. Lily n'y a jamais pensé…

Apparemment, Marilyn faisait une confiance totale aux qualités intellectuelles de Lily, mais sa réponse prouvait, dans un certain sens, que la petite brune préférait agir plutôt que réfléchir. Et compte tenu de son imprévisibilité, Harry se méfiait des réactions de Marilyn.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Pénétrant dans le cachot, les élèves se répandirent derrière les longues tables, sans se réfugier tout au fond – chose rare. A l'évidence, les étudiants de Slughorn préféraient être trop près de lui que de se terrer dans la pénombre des derniers rangs, où il était parfois difficile d'apercevoir clairement le contenu d'un chaudron de présentation. Profitant de l'absence de Mary, qui elle-même profitait de la « disqualification » d'une Serdaigle pour se joindre à ses amies, Harry s'installa à côté de Marilyn.

Debout à côté de son bureau, ses mains potelées derrière le dos, Slughorn regarda ses étudiants s'asseoir où ils le désiraient, indifférent au minuscule chaudron bouillonnant à côté de lui. Comme respectant une tradition, têtes et yeux se tournèrent vers le récipient en étain, duquel s'élevaient des volutes scintillantes qui rappelaient des filets argentés engendrés par un Patronus mal exécuté. De sa place, Harry ne pouvait apercevoir le contenu, mais il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il était argenté.

− Bien, bien, bien, chantonna Slughorn d'un air jovial. Tout le monde est là, alors nous allons commencer sans le discours habituel sur l'importance des Aspic, et blablabla… Partons du principe que vous êtes conscients de tous les avantages et tous les inconvénients qu'une inattention en cours pourrait avoir sur vos révisions pour l'examen de potions, en fin d'année.

Il désigna le petit chaudron posé au bord de son bureau, au-dessus d'un feu magique.

− Inutile de vous relever, Monaghan, vous n'en verrez pas le contenu, lança Slughorn. Et c'est précisément le jeu de cette première partie du cours : qui peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ? Aaron ?

− Une potion d'invisibilité ? suggéra le Serdaigle.

− Que nenni, dit Slughorn d'un ton surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une mauvaise réponse. Severus ?

− Un poison, affirma Rogue d'une voix veloutée.

− Exactement ! Cinq points pour Serpentard. Mais de quel poison s'agit-il ?

A l'expression qu'il afficha, il était improbable que quelqu'un parvienne à identifier le poison en question, même s'il plongea une louche dans le chaudron pour en révéler le contenu : un liquide d'un bleu éclatant. Brighton était bien évidemment passé par les poisons, mais uniquement pour apprendre à Harry à les identifier et à les contrer – et encore, il s'agissait alors des poisons utilisés à quelques occasions par le Culte de l'Ombre. Or, de mémoire, le vieil homme n'avait jamais mentionné de poison bleu pervenche.

− Motivons vos esprits, dit Slughorn d'un air excité. Cinquante points à celui qui trouvera…

− Le Songe du damné.

Slughorn parut passablement interloqué, laissant clairement deviner que la réponse venait d'être trouvée. Comme participant à un gala, tous les bustes pivotèrent sur les chaises au même moment pour s'intéresser au propriétaire de la voix à la fois lasse, arrogante, moqueuse et méprisante – en fait, indescriptible. Harry s'en était douté dès le début : Morphée Deadheart, seul occupant de sa table et assis entre les ombres et la lumière du cachot, adressa au reste de la classe un regard désintéressé, supérieur, critique – aussi particulier que sa voix.

− Cinquante points pour Serpentard, approuva mollement Slughorn, visiblement impressionné. Comment l'avez-vous reconnu, Morphée ?

− Les scintillements.

A en juger par son sourire goguenard inégalable, il avait délibérément gardé le silence pour laisser Slughorn faire une « offre » digne de ce nom : à savoir, les cinquante points. C'était astucieux : en quatre mots, Deadheart avait réussi à faire passer Serpentard en tête dans la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

− Magnifique ! s'exclama Slughorn, ravi. Effectivement, le Songe du damné est le seul poison au monde qui soit à l'origine de scintillements dans la fumée que produit sa préparation. Alors, maintenant, tout n'est que question de logique : quelle est la particularité du Songe du damné ? Karen ?

− Il est enseigné dans les écoles ? suggéra une Serdaigle.

− Par Merlin, non ! dit Slughorn d'un ton théâtral. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait enseigner un tel poison à ses étudiants. Je vous en parle uniquement parce que cette dernière année traitera surtout des poisons, ainsi que de leurs antidotes. Si, par malheur, je vous l'enseignais, Dumbledore m'étriperait sur-le-champ. Allez, je suis sûr que trente points vous feront réfléchir… Lily ?

− Il n'est pas mortel ?

Le visage de Slughorn s'éclaira d'un large sourire qui souleva sa moustache argentée.

− Trente points pour Gryffondor ! annonça-t-il. Comme je l'ai dit, la logique indiquait la particularité du poison : un songe, ce n'est pas mortel. L'histoire de ce poison est très étonnante. Si tous les autres poisons ont fait l'objet de longues recherches par les potionnistes de toutes les époques, le Songe du damné est un simple accident qui, à la surprise générale, mit un terme au règne de terreur d'un sorcier romain vers l'an 120…

− 126, précisa Deadheart.

Même distraite, sa voix conservait ses intonations innombrables, indescriptibles, transformant chaque mot en une sorte de critique supérieure. Deadheart pourrait aussi bien dire « Tu ne sais rien, je sais tout », l'intonation de ses mots ne changeraient en rien.

− Oho ! s'exclama Slughorn d'un air surexcité. Seriez-vous l'un des rares privilégiés à connaître l'histoire de cet étonnant poison, Morphée ?

− Non.

A l'évidence, il mentait. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « Je la connais, mais je n'ai pas envie de la raconter », la classe entière n'aurait vu aucune différence. Slughorn, cependant, ne sembla pas se laisser impressionner mais, le connaissant, Harry se doutait bien que le maître des potions comptait quand même entendre l'histoire complète – en privé, toutefois.

− Donc, poursuivit Slughorn comme si de rien n'était. Bien évidemment, je ne vous présente pas ce poison parce qu'il est très particulier, mais plutôt parce qu'il représente le travail de ces quatre heures de cours. Pour ce cours-ci, vous allez me préparer une potion sans vous aider de votre manuel. N'importe laquelle, à condition qu'elle ne soit pas inférieure à un niveau d'Aspic. Afin de faciliter les choses, je vous suggère de commencer par écrire sur un parchemin la méthode de préparation, afin que je puisse entretenir vos préparations jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prêtes.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Une potion de son choix ? Comme Brighton l'avait souligné : _« Dumbledore est un très bon directeur, mais je m'attendais à mieux dans certaines matières : comme les sortilèges ou les potions. Le niveau est bien trop faible. Prenez cet exemple : les potions étudiées pendant les années d'Aspic sont celles qui prennent en moyenne trois semaines de cuisson, alors qu'il en existe des quantités à nécessité plus d'un mois de préparation. »_ Or, Harry connaissait au moins une potion requérant près d'un mois de préparation, et son souvenir était encore frais.

Mieux encore : personne ne connaissait encore la potion de Chauves-Souris.


	34. Le Conseiller, le Professeur & le Préfet

Dans l'ensemble, les premiers cours de la semaine pouvaient se résumer à un mot : désespérants. La quantité des devoirs atteignait une telle charge que Harry s'imaginait déjà s'empêcher de dormir deux nuits de suite pour être à jour. Ensuite, malgré la formation assurée par Brighton, tout lui paraissait extrêmement complexe, si bien qu'il ne put résister à la tentation d'écrire à son ancien mentor pour recevoir de l'aide, des renforts – n'importe quoi, si ça lui permettait de mieux cerner les sortilèges étudiés en classes. Pire que tout, les échos des cours du professeur Groen donnaient la chair de poule.

Tarik, un cinquième année – et considéré comme le plus brillant de tous ses camarades –, expliqua un soir quelle terreur inspirait désormais le professeur Groen aux étudiants qui l'avaient déjà eue en classe. Encerclé par toutes les autres classes, il déclara d'une voix dépitée :

− Nous sommes foutus ! Groen croit que nous avons la science infuse, se lamenta-t-il d'un air désabusé. Elle fait référence à des créatures dont on ne sait absolument rien, à des sorciers dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler, nous vante des sortilèges « très efficaces et très simples » que personne n'arrive à réaliser… Et quand quelqu'un a le malheur de chuchoter ou de se montrer inattentif, elle n'hésite pas à utiliser sa baguette magique. Bon, ça n'a pas eu de grande importance, puisqu'elle s'en est pris à un Serpentard, mais quand même… Elle n'arrête pas de nous répéter : _« Dans une guerre, vous seriez déjà morts ! »_

Curieusement, personne ne semblait se souvenir qu'une Massalienne avait été répartie à Gryffondor. Ce détail ne surprenait pas Harry, même s'il en trouvait la raison complètement absurde : depuis les premiers cours de Groen, tout Poudlard paraissait croire que les Massaliens du monde entier étaient aussi brusques. Une idée reçue de l'un des « Incidents d'entrée », caractéristiques de la première semaine de l'année scolaire : le préfet de Serdaigle, un sixième année, faisait sa ronde régulière au septième étage avec son homologue féminin lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu un « rôdeur » affichant les couleurs de Serpentard. Etablissant une stratégie, le jeune homme s'était aussitôt lancé à sa poursuite, tandis que sa camarade empruntait un autre chemin pour prendre le promeneur à revers. Quand elle avait rejoint son ami, elle l'avait trouvé inconscient.

La chose aurait pu s'arrêter là, si une rumeur directement répandue par les Serpentard n'avaient pas soulevé deux détails intéressants : le professeur Slughorn traînait dans la salle commune pour venir en aide aux élèves plongés dans leurs devoirs, était le premier point. Le second, beaucoup plus criant, était tout simplement les absences très régulières de Morphée Deadheart, que personne n'avait encore vu dans la salle commune de Serpentard depuis la rentrée.

Bien que longtemps questionné par le professeur Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle, Slughorn, celui de Serpentard, et bien évidemment Dumbledore, Deadheart était ressorti du bureau directorial innocenté. Néanmoins, quelle que fut la véritable part de responsabilités du Diable dans cette affaire, les soupçons portés à son encontre avaient eu raison de la discrétion des Massaliens, à présent considérés comme des « personnes à ne pas contrarier ».

Le vendredi matin, personne n'oubliait l'agression du préfet. Au sein de Serdaigle, comme des autres maisons, la mésaventure du jeune homme faisait toujours autant parler, mais Harry n'y accordait aucune attention. S'il avait correctement estimé le délai, il devrait recevoir une réponse de Brighton aujourd'hui. Il connaissait à présent très bien le vieillard et savait que son mentor ne s'aventurerait pas à lui apporter une réponse rapide s'il n'y avait pas d'abord réfléchi.

A la grande satisfaction de Harry, un hibou se posa juste à côté de son gobelet d'or à l'heure du courrier. _Rien de tel qu'une bonne lecture avant de découvrir « l'horreur » d'un cours de Groen_, songea-t-il. Ouvrant l'enveloppe sous les yeux très attentifs de Marilyn, Harry déplia le parchemin tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur elle :

_Mon garçon,_

_Vous avez eu raison de m'écrire, et j'en suis enchanté._

_Votre projet pour acquérir la rédaction de _La Gazette de Poudlard _est brillant, aussi digne qu'un Apprenti ayant l'ambition de devenir un Penseur. Néanmoins, mais ce n'est que mon opinion, je pense que vous ne mettez pas la barre assez haute : vos idées sont excellentes, notamment les enchantements que vous comptez employer pour le côté « officieux » du journal._

_Votre stratégie est remarquable, c'est un fait. Acquérir la rédaction du journal de l'école est un excellent moyen pour attirer l'attention générale et, ainsi, cerner la communauté que vous venez de rejoindre. Ensuite, votre idée d'un « journal caché dans le journal » est absolument magnifique, car vous serez perçu comme un rédacteur-en-chef non seulement rebelle, mais également intelligent, astucieux et audacieux. Pour finir, et c'est sur ce point-là que je tiens à vous faire réfléchir davantage, c'est la participation des autres étudiants, qui permettraient à tous vos camarades de nouer une certaine affection pour votre journal._

_Preuve irréfutable que nous avons cruellement manqué de temps au mois d'août, vous réfléchissez plus mais pas assez. Vous avez raison sur une chose : une implication des étudiants dans les pages du journal ne peut que vous sourire, mais de simples portraits ou des petites annonces ne suffiront pas. Sans vous donnez l'idée que j'ai eue à la lecture de votre lettre, je vous suggère de trouver une activité plus prenante, plus « périlleuse » afin que vos camarades se sentent directement impliqués._

_Concernant vos cours, il est important que vous vous souveniez que vous n'êtes pas éduqué par des tuteurs, mais instruit par des professeurs. Soyez attentif en classes, écoutez ce qu'ils enseignent, mais n'accordez aucun crédit à leurs convictions : chacun perçoit les choses à sa manière. La logique d'une personne n'est pas forcément une logique pour vous. Relisez donc vos cours, interprétez-les à votre manière, et vous vous adapterez lentement à la vision de vos professeurs._

_Pour finir, je m'attarderai sur ces lettres que vous avez reçues le lendemain de la rentrée. Je reconnais que c'est assez troublant, car leurs expéditeurs n'appartiennent pas à la Fraternité. Ce qui ne signifie pas que vous deviez vous rendre au rendez-vous les mains dans les poches. Cependant, vous devriez quand même y aller : rien n'est plus important que d'identifier ses ennemis, si tant est que ces gens en soient. Ce sera, en outre, l'occasion de ne pas mollir car, s'il y a danger, vous pourrez mettre en application ce que vous avez appris dans un contexte bien moins serein que l'île._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me solliciter,_

_Brighton_

L'approbation de Brighton vis-à-vis de son projet satisfit considérablement Harry. Mieux encore, le vieil homme le confortait dans une idée qui avait germé dans son esprit à l'annonce de l'agression du préfet de Serdaigle : une idée réalisable, dangereuse, mais ô combien importante s'il tenait réellement à marquer les esprits. La question à laquelle il lui fallait encore répondre restait : les élèves oseraient-ils participer ouvertement ? La crainte des uns à l'égard des autres serait un obstacle… _à moins que je ne montre l'exemple, _songea-t-il. Cependant, il risquait d'y laisser quelques plumes…

− Je peux lire ? demanda Marilyn, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

− Non, désolé, répondit Harry en glissant la lettre dans une poche. C'est personnel.

Marilyn afficha une moue boudeuse qui la rendit quasiment irrésistible, attirant le regard de plusieurs garçons de Gryffondor qui semblaient franchement hésiter entre rester à leur place, ou se porter au réconfort du petit bout de femme. Ils furent trop lents à se décider, car Lily n'eut qu'à offrir ses derniers toasts à Marilyn pour que celle-ci cesse aussitôt sa comédie, retrouvant instantanément sa bonne humeur.

Malgré la première semaine qui touchait progressivement à sa fin, Harry cernait difficilement Marilyn. Certes, la soi-disant passion qui les réunirait était une simple taquinerie de la petite brune, mais elle demeurait une énigme imprévisible dans bien d'autres domaines, notamment son étrange « alignement » sur Lily. La veille, toutes deux faisaient les devoirs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en compagnie d'Elena, et Harry avait pu assister à un bien curieux spectacle : la petite brune était incapable de réussir un sortilège si Lily ne l'avait pas exécuté devant elle. Aucune explication, aucun conseil, Marilyn n'avait qu'à observer Lily faire pour reproduire le sortilège.

Par une étonnante coïncidence, Harry avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une « maladie identitaire » découverte au début du XIIIe siècle par un certain Moros. En effet, c'était en parcourant l'histoire de Moros le Sombre que cette révélation lui était apparue, alors qu'il abordait un tableau retraçant les grands faits du fondateur de Massalia. Par définition, la « maladie identitaire » était un problème psychologique qui contraignait une personne à calquer une partie de son existence sur celle d'un tiers, à des degrés différents selon la gravité de la « maladie ». A ce qu'il en avait compris, le mal de Marilyn était appelé : dépendance magique. Ses succès n'étaient réalisables qu'à la seule condition que son modèle les réussisse.

Cependant, la maladie identitaire ramena en mémoire l'histoire de Moros à l'esprit de Harry. Triste histoire et fin tragique. Moros le Sombre avait accompli de grandes choses tout au long de son existence : nombre d'historiens, encore aujourd'hui, défendaient sa grandeur en affirmant que sa réputation malveillante n'était que le résultat des manipulations abjectes d'un Conseil des Sorciers terrifié par le succès grandissant de Moros, mais surtout par ses pouvoirs impressionnants. Mais bien d'autres choses avaient joué, notamment son mépris de la race humaine.

Malgré cela, il avait acquis une popularité remarquable en aidant les personnes qu'il croisait. Si l'avis général de la communauté sorcière grecque lui avait été défavorable lorsqu'il avait été révélé qu'il comprenait et utilisait les secrets d'une magie inconnue, ses nombreux exploits l'avaient rapidement présenté comme un sauveur. Enfant ou adulte, toute personne atteinte d'une maladie incurable se voyait guérir ou offrir un sursis supplémentaire. Les territoires des créatures magiques, régulièrement assaillies par les sorciers, avaient été sécurisés, protégés par des « gardiens » limités à résister aux raids des humains sans les tuer. Mais, bien sûr, l'acte le plus mémorable et que tous les historiens reconnaissaient, fût la fondation de Massalia.

Le grand tournant survînt à l'inauguration de Massalia. Snobant la cérémonie, le Conseil des Sorciers n'avait pu empêcher les sorciers et les sorcières grecques curieux de venir contempler l'école de sorcellerie, parmi lesquels se cachaient des hommes malintentionnés. Beaucoup plus en phrase avec les historiens anti-Conseil, Harry savait que ceux-ci étaient les plus proches de la vérité en dénonçant « un acte ignoble pour pousser Moros à la faute, et ramener la communauté sorcière dans le giron du Conseil des Sorciers ». Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, il n'y aurait eu aucune incidence particulière à cette attaque si la fiancée de Moros, que l'on disait enceinte, n'avait pas été la victime d'un maléfice mortel…

− Youhou !

Harry cilla, revenant à la réalité. Marilyn lui lançait de petites poules de mie de pain pour l'arracher à ses songes, s'amusant visiblement autant que Lily et Elena n'étaient perplexes devant l'intensité des pensées de Harry.

− Hein ? dit-il en écartant un projectile.

− C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, dit Lily.

En effet, toutes les tables commençaient à se vider de leurs occupants. Les filles elles-mêmes avaient déjà hissé à l'épaule leur sac de cours, n'attendant plus que Harry, qui se chargea du sien puis quitta sa chaise.

− A quoi tu pensais ? s'enquit Marilyn avec un sourire espiègle.

− A mon programme, mentit Harry.

− Lequel ? demanda Marilyn d'un air menaçant très convaincant. Celui du journal ou de notre lune de miel ?

− Du journal, répondit Harry.

− Pff ! souffla la petite brune, boudeuse.

N'ayant plus de toasts à portée de main, Lily trouva une alternative pour faire « retrouver » le sourire à Marilyn : la rejoignant à l'extrémité de la table, elle lui attrapa joyeusement le bras. Ce simple geste porta ses fruits, car le petit bout de femme parut aussi gaie que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours avant lundi.

Se mêlant à la foule des étudiants sortant de la Grande Salle, les quatre Gryffondor traversèrent le hall d'entrée et grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier de marbre, pour emprunter le Grand Escalier et assister à leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Malgré les nombreuses têtes, Harry repéra facilement le préfet de Serdaigle, en grande conversation avec l'un de ses amis, visiblement soucieux et furieux. _Je ne m'étais peut-être pas planté finalement, _pensa-t-il en se remémorant un bref soupçon qui avait accueilli l'annonce de l'agression du préfet, et qu'il avait écarté sans raisons particulières.

− Elle est aussi méchante qu'on le dit, Groen ? s'inquiéta Marilyn.

− Elle est… identique à nombre de Massaliens ayant étudié sous le règne de Grindelwald, répondit Elena. C'était une époque très difficile, très brutale, où les faibles avaient tout intérêt à s'endurcir s'ils ne voulaient pas subir un véritable enfer pendant leur scolarité. Son époque et la mienne ne sont pas tellement différentes : ce qui a changé au fil du temps, c'est la manière. Quand elle était étudiante, les malveillants s'attaquaient à quelqu'un franco, en se montrant ouvertement. A mon époque, et compte tenu des progrès technologiques, des esprits un peu plus fins et réfléchis, les mauvais coups étaient plus astucieux et leurs auteurs moins facilement identifiables. Mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé son souffre-douleur.

− Elle n'aime pas Deadheart ? s'étonna légèrement Lily.

− Elle haïssait viscéralement son père, raconta Elena. Normal, Desmond Deadheart a tué son père, mais Morphée a rapidement développé un trait de caractère qu'elle déteste tout autant que son nom : une désinvolture. Elle était très correcte avec lui, au début, même si on sentait qu'elle se forçait, mais elle n'a jamais supporté qu'il soit dans ses pensées pendant qu'elle expliquait quelque chose… d'autant que quand elle l'interrogeait, il répondait bien et réussissait les exercices sans la moindre difficulté. Cependant, elle sait rester objective : c'était la première à dire qu'il était brillant.

Harry se remémora subitement quelque chose de son ancienne époque. L'Elena de son ancienne vie avait promis de leur raconter à Hermione, Ron et lui, ce qu'était réellement la vie scolaire à Massalia, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Peut-être serait-il intéressant qu'il pose la question à sa camarade, dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Pour l'heure, toutefois, il avait d'autres soucis : découvrir le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et, demain, être le candidat choisi pour la rédaction de _La Gazette de Poudlard _et se rendre au mystérieux rendez-vous.

Pénétrant dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, il s'assit à côté d'Elena, Lily et Marilyn étant quasi-inséparables. Ce carré parfait soulevait la manque d'affinités de Mary Macdonald d'avec ses camarades, elle qui préférait visiblement la compagnie des Serdaigle à celle des Gryffondor. Néanmoins, si Harry ne s'en plaindrait pas, il se méfiait : depuis mercredi, son intention de participer à la conquête de la rédaction du journal de l'école était connue de tous, notamment d'Aaron Webster.

Si aucun conflit ouvert ne s'était encore déclaré, Harry sentait parfaitement l'animosité de certains étudiants, que ce soit à Serdaigle ou dans les autres maisons. Comme l'avait annoncé Remus, il y avait plusieurs « supporters » du ministère et les conséquences de la révélation de l'existence du Culte de l'Ombre avaient beaucoup offensé le « parti ministériel » de Poudlard. Toutefois, Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : Webster ne tenterait rien contre lui tant qu'il ne n'en serait pas fait une idée précise. La question était : comment comptait-il se faire cette idée ?

− Rangez vos baguettes, lança le professeur Groen en pénétrant dans la salle de classe.

La porte se referma d'elle-même à son passage, tout comme le tableau inscrivit son nom dès qu'elle passa devant pour rejoindre son bureau, sur lequel elle ramassa une liasse de parchemins.

− Avant que nous n'entrions dans le vif du sujet, reprit-elle d'une voix sèche et autoritaire, je tiens à éborgner les rumeurs grotesques que j'ai pu entendre depuis mon arrivée. Le ministère de la Magie n'a absolument rien à voir avec ma nomination à ce poste et Dumbledore ne m'a pas non plus implorée d'enseigner à Poudlard. J'ai postulé comme n'importe quel candidat après l'annonce de la destruction de Massalia, et j'ai attendu le verdict du corps professoral comme n'importe quel candidat. Maintenant, mes convocations chez le directeur n'ont aucun rapport avec ma façon d'enseigner, bien au contraire : tant que je ne vous maltraite pas, Dumbledore est tout disposé à se préserver de tout commentaire sur mes méthodes. Si je suis si régulièrement invitée dans le bureau directorial, ce n'est pas pour me faire crier dessus, mais pour organiser certaines idées que j'ai proposées.

− Lesquelles, professeur ? demanda un Poufsouffle.

− Il n'est pas indispensable que je vous en parle tant qu'elles n'auront pas été acceptées ou refusées, dit Groen de sa voix brusque. Néanmoins, il est presque certain que le programme scolaire soit légèrement modifié, mais c'est au directeur d'en annoncer les raisons. Donc, le sujet est clos. Nous pouvons désormais nous intéresser aux cours que je vous réserve.

Le ton était donné : les questions étaient autorisées, à condition qu'elles concernent les cours, et non les idées du professeur Groen. A l'évidence, le professeur McGonagall s'était trouvée un équivalent en défense.

− Selon les volontés du directeur, poursuivit Groen, j'ai converti la défense contre les forces du Mal comme nous l'enseignions à Massalia, bien qu'il s'agisse de deux matières différentes et à la fois très semblables. Que faire si je me retrouve dans cette situation, comment dois-je réagir si je suis confrontée à deux choix difficiles, que puis-je améliorer dans ma façon de combattre, etc. ? Toutes ces questions auront leurs réponses au fil de l'année, mais nous nous concentrerons, pour les deux semaines à venir, à vos connaissances.

− Professeur, c'est quoi la différence entre les deux matières ? demanda Webster.

Le professeur Groen tourna son regard perçant vers lui, comme si elle réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou ne pas dire concernant la défense massalienne. Bien que disparue, l'école de sorcellerie grecque semblait détenir un contrôle encore ferme sur les secrets que ses anciens pensionnaires pouvaient ou non révéler.

− Comme établie par Moros, la mentalité massalienne rejette toute idée de Bien et de Mal, dit-elle. Affronter une harpie ne signifie pas forcément affronter une force du Mal, tout comme combattre aux côtés des Aurors ne veut pas forcément dire combattre pour le Bien. La défense était une discipline excessivement contraignante, car vaste et complexe. On ne vous apprenait pas à neutraliser un géant, un Détraqueur et un troll. On vous apprenait à faire face à un géant, un mage noir, une plante, etc. Le but étant, bien évidemment, de développer les huit sens établis par Moros.

− Huit ? répéta Hannah Crooks, intriguée.

− Les cinq sens communs à la majorité des êtres humains, mais également l'intuition, la perception et la réaction réfléchie, indiqua Groen. Ces trois derniers doivent vous paraître étranges, mais ils sont parfaitement sensés pour vos deux camarades issus de Massalia.

Les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers Deadheart, qui observait un point invisible d'un air ensommeillé, ainsi qu'Elena, imperturbable.

− Bref, dit le professeur Groen, c'est une année chargée qui vous attend. Aussi je recommande à tout le monde, y compris mes anciens élèves (elle lança un regard noir vers Deadheart), de faire preuve de la plus grande attention en classe et d'apprendre convenablement ce que je vous enseignerai. Bien évidemment, j'adapterai mes cours de rattrapage en fonction de chaque difficulté à quiconque demandera mon aide. Pour l'heure, vous allez remplir les formulaires que voici afin que je puisse me faire une opinion sur chacun d'entre vous.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry considéra ce premier cours comme commun à tous les autres : inintéressant. Répondre à un formulaire était toutefois une première, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien ce que Groen espérait en tirer : des mensonges seraient probablement inventés pour esquiver les interrogations embarrassantes, comme celles faisant références à des agressions perpétrées ou subies ou les branches de la sorcellerie affectionnées. Il imaginait assez mal les Serpentard répondre « la magie noire », à moins qu'ils n'aient été parfaitement assurés que le professeur Groen ne fournirait aucune indication au ministère.

A plusieurs reprises, il vit ou sentit des personnes jeter un œil aux réponses de leurs voisins, notamment Marilyn qui parut incapable de répondre à la question traitant de ses sortilèges préférés, ni son aptitude à comprendre une explication fournie par un professeur pendant un cours. Quelques fois, Harry surprit Elena à se retourner vers son camarade massalien, comme pour s'assurer qu'il écrivait – ou, plus difficile mais tout aussi probable, pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il rédigeait.

Mine de rien, remplir le formulaire prit presque une heure pour certains, tandis que d'autres finirent en une demi-heure. Harry doutait que ces derniers aient été honnêtes dans leurs réponses, d'autant que les Serpentard furent la première classe à terminer. A mesure qu'il parcourait le formulaire, toutefois, Harry comprenait l'intérêt de cette série de questions : avec les réponses, honnêtes ou non, le professeur Groen pourrait facilement se faire une idée sur la mentalité de chacun de ses étudiants, sur son niveau scolaire et, ainsi, repérer les élèves éprouvant les plus grosses difficultés.

Les trois heures suivantes nécessitèrent certes la baguette magique, mais pour de simples révisions. Bien que très ennuyeuses pour les élèves « à jour » et désireux de le montrer, Harry y trouva un franc intérêt en constatant que de nombreuses personnes rencontraient de sérieuses difficultés sur certains sortilèges que lui-même avaient peiné à apprendre aux membres de l'A.D. dans son ancienne époque.

− C'était quand même difficile, le formulaire, commenta Marilyn à la fin du cours.

− C'est vrai qu'il y avait des questions un peu bizarres, admit Lily. « A quand remonte votre dernier méfait ? » Il serait étonnant que quelqu'un réponde à une telle question, franchement. Même pour impressionner, je doute que les Serpentard feraient cette révélation.

− En tout cas, je me demande bien ce que les nouveaux ont répondu ! dit Marilyn d'un air curieux.

Commençant à la connaître, Harry s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle suggère un cambriolage du bureau de Groen en vue de mettre la main sur les formulaires remplis par Deadheart, Keenan et Fauré.

Tandis que Lily, Marilyn et Elena continuaient de commenter les quatre heures avec le professeur Groen, et plus particulièrement son étonnante efficacité pour expliquer aux élèves en difficulté comment réussir un sortilège, un curieux pressentiment s'immisça dans l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la première dalle du septième et dernier étage du château. Tournant la tête, il ralentit doucement puis s'immobilisa pour contempler le couloir que les Serdaigle empruntaient parfois pour rejoindre leur tour.

Abandonnant les filles qui continuèrent à avancer sans remarquer son absence, Harry s'avança dans le couloir, le pas prudent. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ces étranges pressentiments qui se manifestaient de temps en temps, et plus souvent depuis que Brighton l'avait recueilli sur son île. Selon ce dernier, _« c'est un signe encourageant. Un sorcier capable de ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne voit ou n'entend pas est un sorcier capable de s'adapter à un danger en toutes circonstances. Je ne connais pas votre histoire et je ne vous demanderai pas de me la raconter, mon garçon, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : c'est que vous avez connu des choses bien plus terribles que la majeure partie des jeunes de votre âge et que, naturellement, ces évènements ont contribué à développer votre instinct. »_

Et comme bien souvent, Brighton eut raison. Guidé par ces étranges sensations qui lui parcouraient le cerveau au moindre croisement, Harry s'éloigna rapidement des couloirs fréquentés pour atterrir dans un corridor. Une porte entrouverte, à mi-chemin, laissait s'échapper une voix songeuse et soucieuse, tandis qu'une autre, furieuse, avait visiblement la conviction que personne n'entendrait la conversation, car elle ne prenait pas la peine de parler très bas.

− Tu n'as vraiment vu personne ? insista la voix soucieuse.

− Je t'ai dit que non ! s'exclama l'autre avec agacement.

Bien qu'il ne l'ait entendu qu'une seule fois, Harry reconnut la seconde voix aussitôt : le préfet de Serdaigle qui avait été agressé.

− On ne disparaît pas comme ça, fit remarquer le premier d'un ton perplexe.

− Apparemment, si ! grogna le préfet. Ou alors, il était caché derrière un rideau, derrière une porte et a attendu de se retrouver derrière moi pour sortir et m'attaquer. Marina n'a croisé personne avant de me retrouver, alors il n'a pu faire que demi-tour… et maintenant, il me fait chanter, cette espèce de… de…

− Vous êtes sûr que c'était un Serpentard ? demanda le premier, mal à l'aise. Parce que si c'est Deadheart, que la quasi-totalité de l'école soupçonne encore, on risque d'avoir des problèmes si tu tiens tant à te venger…

− Mais j'en sais rien moi ! s'écria le préfet avec colère. J'ai vu personne, j'ai juste entendu des pas quand Marina a dit avoir aperçu quelqu'un !

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis afficha lentement un sourire. _En effet, c'est une idée très intéressante pour le journal ! _se réjouit-il avant de tourner les talons.


	35. Face au jury

Le dortoir circulaire, meublé des cinq lits à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges, était étrangement sombre, comme si la classe de septième année de Gryffondor avait oublié de retirer un sortilège d'Ombragement sur les fenêtres avant de descendre au petit déjeuner. Pour la silhouette qui entrait, cependant, c'était une aubaine : l'obscurité pourrait sans aucun doute lui servir si une personne pénétrait à l'improviste dans le dortoir. S'avançant à pas prudents, tel un voleur s'apprêtant à dérober un objet juste à côté de son propriétaire, le jeune homme s'immobilisa devant les rideaux du dernier lit, au pied duquel reposait une grosse malle.

S'accroupissant en tendant l'oreille, il souleva le couvercle pour découvrir à l'intérieur des uniformes, des robes de sorcier et posés dessus, les accessoires nécessaires pour assister aux cours de l'année scolaire. A l'évidence, la chose qu'il cherchait n'était pas ici, aussi referma-t-il la malle pour contourner le lit et s'approcher de la table de chevet. Les tiroirs contenaient d'autres parchemins, bouteilles d'encre, plumes, gommes magiques, ainsi que des manuels scolaires. Pourtant, ce qu'il cherchait était forcément là, quelque part : il avait vu Harry Grant descendre dans la Grande Salle les mains dans les poches.

Soulevant le premier oreiller, il découvrit une sorte de journal intime qu'il feuilleta brièvement, mais rien n'avait été encore écrit à l'intérieur. Sous le second coussin, un autre carnet qu'il consulta rapidement : on aurait cru que c'était un manuel scolaire, mais manuscrit et traitant de choses que l'on n'enseignait pas à Poudlard. Peut-être la clé du mystère du « comment Grant avait-il appris la magie ? » Considérant que cela pourrait intéresser plusieurs personnes, l'intrus glissa le carnet dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier puis s'agenouilla.

Sous le matelas, il découvrit un épais grimoire à la reliure de cuir noir à l'intérieur duquel, encore une fois, Grant semblait n'avoir rien inscrit. Bien évidemment, il était possible que le journal intime et le grimoire aient reçu des sortilèges de Confidentialité ou aient été rédigés avec de l'encre invisible, mais l'intrus s'en moquait : l'objet de sa présence malveillante dans le dortoir des septième année de Gryffondor venait de lui apparaître, enfoui un peu plus profondément sous le matelas.

Le programme de Grant pour le journal de l'école.

− Je t'ai ! se réjouit le garçon en tendant la main.

− Ca m'étonnerait.

Avant même que le garçon ait eu le temps de réagir, quelque chose lui saisit les chevilles pour le suspendre dans les airs, pieds vers le plafond. Partagé entre la stupéfaction et la peur, il ne songea même pas à se débattre, fixant la silhouette qui se matérialisait doucement sous ses yeux à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Tout prenait enfin un sens : Grant avait seulement fait semblant de descendre, puis était remonté dans son dortoir pour obscurcir les fenêtres afin de masquer les faiblesses de son sortilège de Désillusion…

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry rétablit la clarté naturelle du jour pour mieux observer le cambrioleur. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais savait déjà que c'était un Gryffondor de cinquième année. Or, à sa connaissance, aucune fille, aucun garçon de Gryffondor ne s'était porté candidat pour le journal de l'école, à part lui-même. Autrement dit, le sixième année agissait pour les intérêts d'une autre personne…

− C'est Webster qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-il avec un léger amusement.

− Relâche-moi ! grogna le sixième année.

− Réponds à ma question, dit Harry d'un ton très calme.

− Va chier !

Harry soupira. A l'évidence, le garçon était incapable de prononcer plus de deux mots dans une même phrase, et c'était assez ennuyeux. Néanmoins, la tentative misérable du jeune homme, et de son « mandateur », était la plus belle occasion qui s'offrait à lui pour marquer les esprits, crier à Poudlard qui il était et ce que toute personne lui cherchant la guerre risquerait de subir.

− Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait hier après-midi ? demanda Harry. Après avoir surpris une conversation entre le préfet de Serdaigle et l'un de ses camarades, j'ai démasqué son agresseur. Son véritable agresseur, j'entends, mais je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si je lui mentais en disant que c'était toi ?

− Il ne te croirait pas ! affirma le Gryffondor entre ses dents.

− Vraiment ? dit Harry avec douceur. Pourtant, je ne suis qu'un nouveau. Personne ne croirait que j'ai développé une rivalité avec les autres maisons et comme personne n'a entendu dire que je m'étais embrouillé avec un élève, donc le préfet de Serdaigle considérera difficilement que je puisse lui mentir. Il me verra seulement comme l'un des nouveaux qui cherche à se faire des amis…

Le sixième année parut brusquement moins confiant et prit une grande inspiration, mais Harry le devança :

− Inutile d'essayer de crier, la pièce est insonorisée.

Furieux, le jeune homme porta une main à la poche de sa robe de sorcier, mais Harry ne s'alarma pas. Glissant sa main valide dans sa propre poche, il en tira une deuxième baguette magique qu'il exhiba devant le garçon, ahuri :

− Me sous-estimerais-tu ? interrogea Harry, goguenard. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais oublier un tel détail, que j'allais te laisser ta baguette magique ? Vous êtes très drôles, dans cette école. Vous jouez les durs-à-cuire, mais vous ne connaissez rien au danger, rien à ce que l'on ressent quand votre vie est directement menacée par un ennemi mortel… J'ai vu plus de Sortilèges Impardonnables en deux ans que tu n'en as vu en une vie, et tu as l'audace de croire que tu peux me voler ?

− Hé, attends ! paniqua le sixième année. Moi, je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'a demandé…

− Alors, en plus d'être prétentieux, tu es faible, commenta Harry. Qui t'a demandé ça ?

Le sixième année parut partager entre deux choix. Ou bien il dénonçait son mandateur et subissait ses foudres, et la perte de sa confiance par la même occasion. Soit il répondait aux questions de Harry, beaucoup plus menaçant, et pouvait repartir comme il était venu : les mains vides.

− Qui ? répéta Harry d'un ton brusque.

− Abigail Cluster.

Harry cilla. Abigail Cluster était une septième année de Serpentard… et une bonne amie de Destiny Fowler. Que pourrait-elle donc trouver dans la disparition du programme de Harry pour le journal de l'école ? Si Fowler avait eu des vues sur _La Gazette de Poudlard_, quelqu'un aurait fini par le découvrir. En outre, il était peu probable que Cluster ait cherché à aider Webster.

_« Si ses trois autres camarades se contentent généralement d'aider les gars,… »_ lui avait dit Remus en faisant la présentation de Destiny Fowler. Tout s'expliquait : les garçons de Serpentard tireraient davantage d'informations d'un journal de l'école contrôlé par Webster, qui ne manquerait pas de faire l'étalage de son savoir sur toutes les affaires du ministère. « …_les Serpentard les plus intelligents, car ils agissent prudemment, avec beaucoup de réflexions… » _lui avait révélé Remus. Sans doute qu'en apprenant la candidature de Harry, les Serpentard étaient restés méfiants, nécessitant le vol de son programme pour garantir toutes les chances de Webster.

− Ce n'était pas si difficile de tout avouer, n'est-ce pas ? lança Harry avec un sourire sardonique. Casse-toi ! Et à moins que tu ne sois complètement débile, tu lui diras que le programme n'était plus dans mon dortoir quand tu y as pénétré…

Libérant le sixième année du sortilège Levicorpus, il lui rendit sa baguette magique mais ne la lâcha pas. Inquiet, croyant visiblement être tombé dans un piège, le jeune homme leva les yeux sur lui :

− Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, dit Harry.

Rougissant légèrement devant le regard implacable du nouveau Gryffondor, le sixième année extirpa le carnet du programme scolaire établi par Brighton et lui rendit, avant de s'enfuir du dortoir comme s'il craignait que Harry ne décide de revenir sur sa décision et choisisse finalement de s'en prendre à lui.

_Il va me falloir une autre cachette, _soupira-t-il. Néanmoins, il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour accueillir tous les objets qui nécessitaient une protection : glissant dans Lor'gal, le carnet scolaire « made in Brighton » et le vieux journal intime de Thaumas Avratidis dans son sac de cours, il plia soigneusement son programme pour le journal de l'école pour le mettre dans une poche, puis descendit dans la salle commune déserte. Remus avait raison : tout Poudlard semblait tourner autour de Destiny Fowler et Aaron Webster car, indubitablement, le sixième année ne pensait pas servir les intérêts des garçons de Serpentard, mais bien ceux de Fowler quand Cluster s'était adressée à lui.

Quittant la tour Gryffondor, Harry consulta brièvement sa montre. Le petit déjeuner ne tarderait pas à se finir – et les professeurs de recevoir les candidats à la rédaction du journal de l'école. Réussirait-il ? Peut-être, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas à méditer sur la question – comme le lui avait appris Brighton. Parcourant les couloirs du dernier étage, il se laissa emporter par ses pensées tandis que ses pas le conduisaient instinctivement à sa destination.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi sur la meilleure procédure à suivre pour convaincre les professeurs. Présenter chacune des pages, leur contenu futur, les alternatives en cas de pénurie d'articles internes à Poudlard et, bien entendu, se munir de tout un tas d'arguments pouvant influencer le jury. Néanmoins, il garderait en réserve sa dernière idée : celle-là même que le préfet de Serdaigle, dans sa grande ignorance, l'avait convaincu d'incorporer au journal. Au cas où le jury peinerait à se départager, il pourrait utiliser cette nouvelle page comme joker.

Comme synchronisé à son environnement, Harry émergea de ses songes quand il dépassa la tapisserie ridicule de Barnabas le Follet apprenant à des trolls en tutus à danser. Faisant demi-tour entre une fenêtre précise et un vase aussi grand que lui, il exécuta trois passages devant un pan de mur que ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas une seconde, la totalité de son cerveau se concentrant sur un endroit où il serait au calme, où il pourrait entreposer ses « trésors », étudier, réfléchir, voire même organiser les éditions de _La Gazette de Poudlard_ s'il obtenait la rédaction.

Au troisième passage, la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut. Dérapant légèrement, Harry changea de trajet et posa la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, puis la refermer dès qu'il l'eut franchie. _Parfait, _considéra-t-il à la vue de la pièce offerte.

Il s'agissait d'une grande salle carrée. Au centre, trônant au centre d'un tapis à l'effigie du blason de Poudlard, le même bureau que Dumbledore n'attendait plus que son occupant. Le long du mur de droite, des bibliothèques de pin croulaient sous des grimoires de toutes tailles, chacune identifiée par une petite plaque de cuivre révélant son contenu – « métamorphose », « botanique », « potions », etc. Sur le mur d'en face, des cadres vides paraissaient n'attendre que les éditions de _La Gazette de Poudlard_. Au-dessus du bureau, aménagée dans le plafond, une très large coupole de verre laissait entrer une lumière claire et chaleureuse qui inondait toute la pièce.

Indéniablement, Harry considéra qu'il avait merveilleusement décrit la pièce dont il avait besoin. S'approchant à grandes enjambées du bureau, il ouvrit un premier tiroir pour y glisser Lor'gal, le journal intime de Thaumas et le carnet « scolaire » de Brighton. Tirant son programme de sa poche, il extirpa la dernière page pour l'ajouter au contenu du tiroir, puis le referma. Emportant le reste de son projet, il repartit vers la sortie en consultant d'un œil sévère sa montre. Il était en retard.

Fort heureusement, étant samedi, les étudiants préfèrent faire leurs devoirs dans le parc, sous le soleil radieux, lui permettant ainsi d'emprunter tous les raccourcis qu'il connaissait sans attirer l'attention. Certes, au bout de cinq-six jours, tout le monde s'attendait – et espérait – que les nouveaux sauraient s'orienter, mais personne n'avait eu le temps – pour ne pas dire, l'amabilité – de leur montrer les passages secrets.

Rejoignant le deuxième étage en un temps presque record, il arpenta les couloirs à grands pas pour atterrir dans le corridor occupé par les deux gargouilles gardant l'entrée de la salle des professeurs.

− Oho, un retardataire ! ricana l'une.

− Doit-on le laisser entrer, à ton avis ? dit l'autre d'une voix malveillante.

− Après l'heure, c'est plus l'heure, chantonna la première.

− Et un bon sortilège d'Explosion, c'est un bon sortilège d'Explosion, répliqua sèchement Harry.

− Oho ! Susceptible, le petit bonhomme, se moqua la première.

− Tu devrais boire plus de soja, je te sens tendu, mon garçon ! lança la seconde.

− C'est mon bras armé qui va se tendre… grogna Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Chourave.

− Ah, vous voilà, Mr Grant ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Entrez donc, nous allons commencer.

− Désolé pour le retard, marmonna Harry.

− Et pour les menaces, non ? ricana la première gargouille.

La grande salle des professeurs était légèrement différente des souvenirs qu'en avait Harry : les fauteuils, en bien meilleur état, avaient été alignés contre un mur pour offrir une sorte de piste de danse aux candidats, assis sur les chaises adossées face à une longue table derrière laquelle chaque directeur de maison attendait. Laissant la petite femme dodue qu'était le professeur Chourave regagner sa place, le professeur McGonagall adressa un signe de la main à Harry pour lui demander de se rapprocher.

− Votre programme, Grant, dit-elle.

Harry le lui remit calmement. Il avait tellement réfléchi à son programme qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Il gagna alors les chaises alignées contre le mur du fond, où Aaron Webster, Ellen McTwist et un Serpentard de quinze ou seize ans attendaient d'être interrogés. Le Serdaigle snoba royalement le Gryffondor, mais la Poufsouffle le salua d'un léger sourire. Harry se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir déjà aperçue parmi la bande à Hannah Crooks, aussi la salua-t-il par politesse. Le Serpentard de cinquième année, en revanche, paraissait déjà s'ennuyer.

Harry soupçonna le Serpentard de s'être porté candidat à son insu. Sans aucun doute, ses camarades de septième année avaient vu un certain intérêt à envoyer un élève de leur maison, histoire de montrer que rien ne se passait à Poudlard sans que les Serpentard n'en soient informés. Sans doute que le jeune homme répéterait tout aux autres dès qu'il aurait regagné sa salle commune.

− Bien, dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Voici comment vont se dérouler les présentations. Vous allez, chacun votre tour, nous présenter votre programme. Les pages, leur contenu à venir, ce que cela pourrait apporter à Poudlard et aux élèves. Bien évidemment, comme vous êtes tous rivaux, nous disqualifierons tout candidat qui essaierait de nous proposer une idée empruntée à l'un de ses camarades et qui ne figurerait pas dans son projet. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Personne ne répondit.

− Soit, dit le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Mr Grant, approchez-vous et présentez-nous votre programme.

Harry réprima un grognement. Il aurait préféré passer en dernier, mais il se leva quand même et s'avança pour se figer au milieu de la piste dégagée. Le professeur McGonagall distribua à ses collègues les copies qu'elle venait de faire du programme de Harry.

− Vous pouvez commencer, Mr Grant, lança le professeur Chourave. Présentez-nous votre programme comme il vous semble, de la manière qui vous convient le mieux.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Presque aussitôt, il ressentit une certaine démangeaison dans ses pieds et ses mains, un phénomène grandement approuvé par Brighton. _« Quand vous êtes confronté à plusieurs personnes, comme le Magenmagot et un public, il est important que vous vous mettiez à l'aise. Vous l'avez fait pendant votre procès : tandis que vous parliez, vous vous déplaciez. Le doute et la méfiance sont des armes puissantes, mon garçon. En restant en mouvement, vous avez non seulement permis à votre cerveau de réfléchir plus calmement, mais aussi contraint les spectateurs à vous suivre du regard à chaque instant. Le mouvement est une des armes qui forgent le charisme. » _Presque involontairement, Harry remua les mains quand il commença à prendre la parole :

− J'ai basé mon programme sur différentes observations, déclara Harry. De la société sorcière comme de la petite communauté étudiante, en vérité. En entendant mes camarades me parler des précédentes rédactions, j'ai me suis rendu compte que _La Gazette de Poudlard _souffrait de nombreuses lacunes, notamment le manque d'identité que les élèves auraient pu développer.

− Comment ça ? l'interrompit le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

− _La Gazette de Poudlard _était trop impersonnelle, répondit Harry. Le journal de l'école parle de Poudlard : sauf erreur de ma part, Poudlard n'est qu'un immense terrain encombré de pierres formant des remparts, un château et meublé de portraits et de toutes sortes de choses. Or, à mon sens, l'âme de Poudlard réside dans ses habitants : le corps professoral, les employés, les élèves, les fantômes, etc. Et c'est précisément cette lacune que mon projet ne demande qu'à rectifier.

− Vous envisagez de faire participer les élèves, donc, dit le professeur Chourave.

− Entre autres, dit Harry. En fonction de l'actualité, les unes pourraient porter sur des évènements survenus dans Poudlard ou à l'extérieur mais, dans les deux cas, n'importe qui pourrait être interviewé. Après un discours ou un évènement particulier, les rôles principaux pourraient être interrogés sur les raisons de cette décision, quelle a été l'argumentation, qu'est-ce que cela apportera, quels seront les inconvénients, etc. Et si un évènement se produit à l'extérieur : comment réagissent les élèves, quelle est l'opinion de telle ou telle personne,…

Pour la première fois, l'un des professeurs écrivit quelque chose sur son bloc-notes, mais Harry garda son calme.

− La page sport n'est pas tellement différente, poursuivit-il. Nous parlons beaucoup de Quidditch, mais il y a des activités autres, comme le championnat de Bavboules. Après un match, comment les gagnants se sentent, voient le prochain match, perçoivent leurs chances de remporter le trophée. Et l'équipe perdante, que doit-elle changer à sa stratégie, pense-t-elle gagner au prochain match, quelles chances lui restent-ils de remporter le trophée, etc. La même chose pour le club de Bavboules, les batailles de cartes explosives. Tout loisir est bon à figurer dans cette page car, même si la majorité préfère le Quidditch, certains privilégient les Bavboules.

− Vous pensez pouvoir couvrir tous ces évènements, Harry ? demanda Slughorn, assez surpris.

− Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall nota à son tour quelque chose dans son bloc-notes, tel un signal signifiant qu'il fallait passer à la page suivante.

− Qu'est-ce que la page « Gros plan » ? demanda le professeur Flitwick, curieux.

− Le portrait d'un élève, répondit Harry. En fonction d'une semaine, le journal recenserait les évènements qui ne sont pas passés inaperçus pour en extraire le nom d'un élève et l'interviewer, comprendre qui il est, son point de vue sur les cours, Poudlard, l'actualité extérieure, comment il perçoit son année scolaire, ce qu'il attend de cette nouvelle année, comment appréhende-t-il ses examens ou son départ de Poudlard, etc. Offrir un peu de célébrité à quelqu'un qui le mérite réellement, et non pas à un jeune homme parce qu'il est « beau », « capitaine » ou bien « parce qu'il connaît quelqu'un de célèbre ».

Du coin de l'œil, Harry crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du professeur McGonagall, tandis que le minuscule professeur Flitwick inscrivait à son tour un commentaire sur son bloc-notes.

− « Faits divers », annonça le professeur Chourave avec une certaine méfiance. Que signifie cet astérisque : _« En raison du conflit générationnel opposant les professeurs et les élèves, une partie de cette page est inaccessible à toute personne ayant atteint ses vingt ans »_ ?

− C'est une précaution, répondit Harry en évoluant dans un petit périmètre. La partie accessible à tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, comportera un résumé de tous les faits divers connus dans Poudlard. L'autre partie ne sera, quant à elle, que les rumeurs entendues à gauche comme à droite. Loin d'être diffamatoires, elles seront une excellente occasion pour apprendre aux élèves à utiliser leurs cerveaux, à découvrir les choses par eux-mêmes et, inévitablement, à prendre conscience que la vérité et le mensonge ont un prix.

− Ca risquerait de mettre un étudiant dans une situation délicate, commenta le professeur McGonagall.

− C'est le but, reconnut Harry.

− Vous plaisantez ? répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

− Je suis très sérieux, professeur, assura Harry. Sauf votre respect, vous regardez un crumble sans même essayer de comprendre quels fruits sont dissimulés sous la pâte. Cependant, pour des raisons que le directeur expliquerait sans doute mieux que moi, je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur l'objectif principal de cette stratégie. Alors, oui, il est tout à fait probable qu'il y ait des incidents, mais c'est face à la menace que les élèves comprendront qu'un duel, c'est une question d'instinct de survie.

Slughorn plissa légèrement les yeux, comme si un soupçon venait brusquement de naître dans son esprit, mais sa plume parcourut calmement son bloc-notes.

− A quoi destinez-vous la page « La Classe » ? reprit le professeur McGonagall.

− Un soutien aux élèves, répondit Harry. Il n'est pas question de remettre en cause l'enseignement du professeur, mais d'offrir un conseil « débutant » aux étudiants en difficulté pour qu'ils comprennent plus facilement où leurs tentatives échouent, ce qu'ils doivent faire pour réussir tel sortilège ou telle potion. Un encadrement d'élèves par des élèves, afin que les professeurs puissent avancer dans leurs programmes, offrir des « extras », et pour que les élèves en difficulté apprennent doucement à suivre le rythme avant de perdre espoir.

− Pensez-vous que des élèves seront disposés à aider leurs camarades ? dit le professeur Chourave.

− Je pense pouvoir compter sur certaines de mes camarades, admit Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall inscrivit une nouvelle chose sur son bloc-notes.

− Et pour finir, les petites annonces, dit Slughorn. J'imagine que le concept est de transformer la dernière page à la manière d'un tableau d'affichage comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les salles communes ?

− C'est tout à fait ça, professeur, reconnut Harry. Néanmoins, il ne s'agit pas de la dernière page.

− Nous n'en avons pas d'autres, fit remarquer le professeur Flitwick.

− C'est normal, je l'ai conservée, avoua Harry. Elle est facultative et nécessite un certain débat pour lequel, cette fois-ci, je me plierai volontiers à votre décision, mais je préfère attendre votre verdict final avant de la soumettre.

Les quatre professeurs parurent aussi perplexes que méfiants, mais ils ne protestèrent pas à la volonté de Harry et le remercièrent.

− Vous pouvez partir, Harry, annonça Slughorn.


	36. Une Opposition en marche

Un éclair de lumière rouge, une grimace, un pivot, un autre jet écarlate déviant de sa trajectoire en percutant une barrière invisible à travers lequel jaillit un dernier faisceau qui atteignit sa cible. Se massant la joue effleurée par le premier sortilège, Harry s'approcha du corps inanimé du Poufsouffle de sixième année. C'était la troisième ou la quatrième attaque qu'il essuyait depuis que les professeurs avaient fini d'écouter les candidats pour le poste de rédacteur-en-chef du journal de l'école mais, cette fois-ci, Harry ne supportait plus la bêtise de ses camarades, et surtout celle des Serpentard.

Les agressions avaient commencé rapidement, à peine vingt minutes après la fin de « l'examen ». Largement – et plus ou moins involontairement – encouragées par les certitudes d'Ellen McTwist et du Serpentard de quinze ans qu'il avait retrouvés dans la salle des professeurs, convaincus qu'il était le prochain rédacteur-en-chef, les assauts qui avaient été perpétrés contre lui tout au long de l'après-midi dénotaient un sentiment d'impuissance de ses camarades de Serpentard. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'une quelconque intimidation, mais elle souffrait d'un cruel manque de crédibilité et d'élaboration…

Néanmoins, l'agacement de Harry l'emporta sur sa patience. Faisant léviter le jeune homme, il l'enferma dans un placard à balais et verrouilla la porte. Si le Poufsouffle ne risquait pas de se réveiller tant que le sortilège n'aurait pas été levé, Harry était conscient que certains de ses camarades s'inquiéteraient de sa disparition et partiraient à sa recherche. _Quand j'en saurai plus sur toi, tu sortiras, _promit Harry en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les filles et la table de Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il n'accorda aucune attention aux Serpentard, feignant d'être descendu de la tour Gryffondor sans encombre. Par chance, la marque de brûlure légère qui avait marqué sa joue était sur l'autre profil, celui qu'il n'exposait à personne tandis qu'il retrouvait Lily, Marilyn et Elena. Les yeux de la petite brune bondissaient de son assiette désespérément vide à Dumbledore, aussi affamés que curieux d'entendre le choix du jury de professeurs quant à la nomination du nouveau rédacteur-en-chef.

− On dirait qu'il y en a au moins un qui t'a posé des problèmes, commenta Elena d'un ton moqueur.

− J'ai manqué de vigilance, reconnut Harry avec calme.

− En tout cas, c'est la preuve que Webster n'a pas encore gagné, dit Lily. Même si la rumeur selon laquelle Ellen n'aurait postulé que pour donner un coup de pouce à Webster, elle demeure impartiale. Et d'après ce qu'elle dit à tout le monde, tu as autant de chances que Webster de gagner.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, mais le verdict final ne l'intéressait pas outre-mesure. Toutes ses pensées avaient déjà focalisé leur attention sur le rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite, car une question lui trottait dans la tête alors que l'heure approchait : comment y accéder ? Par le passé, il avait toujours bénéficié de la cape d'invisibilité que son père lui avait léguée, mais aujourd'hui ? Certes, il connaissait quelques sortilèges de Camouflage, mais ils ne pourraient jamais passer inaperçu, à moins d'éteindre toutes les torches qu'il rencontrerait – ce qui alerterait très probablement la vigilance des préfets circulant dans le château.

− Qui t'a fait ça, au fait ? demanda Marilyn en désignant la marque rouge sur sa joue.

− Un sixième année de Poufsouffle.

Marilyn et Lily se retournèrent aussitôt sur la table des Poufsouffle pour localiser les élèves de sixième année. La seule chaise vide de la classe était située à la gauche de Gareth Pullman, qui lançait des petits regards en coin à la fameuse Emily Schopper. Même après une semaine de cours, Harry n'avait pas encore pris la peine de retenir les noms de chacun de ses camarades, mais il fallait admettre qu'il était difficile de manquer Emily. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une copie de Marilyn : petite, très belle, les cheveux longs. A la différence de la Gryffondor, Emily était blonde et n'exprimait aucune innocence, aucune malice particulière. Elle souriait poliment, aimablement, ou riait franchement, mais ses traits trahissaient un tempérament réservé, méfiant, peut-être brusque.

− Doug Carrick, dit Marilyn.

− Hein ?

− Doug Carrick ! répéta Marilyn. C'est le seul sixième année qu'il manque… Tu en as fait quoi ?

− Je l'ai constitué prisonnier jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de l'utiliser comme messager, répondit Harry.

Lily lui lança un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-méfiant.

− Vous savez quoi sur lui ? demanda Harry comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

− C'est un abruti, dit Marilyn comme si ces trois mots résumaient Doug Carrick.

Elle ne put poursuivre, cependant, car Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour se manifester. Se levant de son trône, il adressa un sourire aux élèves soudainement silencieux.

− Comme vous le savez, déclara-t-il, cette année a été particulièrement riche en candidats pour la rédaction de _La Gazette de Poudlard_ et au moins deux des programmes proposés ont retenu toute l'attention du jury, composé du directeur de chacune des maisons. Hélas, nous avons dû en choisir un et, à l'unanimité, il est de très loin le moins ordinaire et le plus intelligent de tous ceux que j'ai pu lire depuis que je suis revenu à Poudlard en tant qu'adulte. Aussi, nous confions la rédaction de _La Gazette du sorcier _à Mr Harry Grant !

Les quelques applaudissements chaleureux qui accueillirent la nouvelle furent davantage destinés à la rupture de la « malédiction » pesant sur Gryffondor, qui n'avait plus obtenu la rédaction du journal de l'école depuis vingt-cinq ans, que pour la nomination de Harry. Néanmoins, les sourires réjouis de Marilyn, de Lily et, plus discret et sobre, d'Elena lui suffirent pour apprécier pleinement cette victoire. Il nota toutefois qu'Ellen McTwist était une des rares Poufsouffle à applaudir, visiblement persuadée que son programme était prometteur.

− A présent, mangeons ! lança Dumbledore.

Marilyn tendait déjà la main vers un plat d'or que les mets n'étaient pas encore apparus. Garnissant joyeusement son assiette comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas sur Terre, elle ne laissa d'opportunité à personne, jetant un regard menaçant à un cinquième année tout proche qui essayait de se servir de la salade avant elle. Intimidé pour une raison encore inconnue de Harry, le garçon renonça au saladier.

− Alors, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour obtenir des informations dans une école visiblement dirigée par le beau et grand Aaron Webster d'un côté, et les redoutables Serpentard de l'autre ? demanda Elena avec un certain intérêt.

− Je m'arrangerai, affirma Harry d'un ton vague.

− Nous, on peut t'aider, s'enquit Marilyn.

− J'y réfléchirai, promit Harry, mais pour l'heure, il faut d'abord que je me concentre sur les sujets, la répartition des tâches éventuelles que chaque personne désireuse de m'aider pourrait accomplir, etc.

− Moi, je veux les potins ! annonça aussitôt Marilyn.

Harry, Lily et Elena eurent un sourire nullement surpris, mais les pensées du jeune homme s'égaraient déjà de sa récente nomination. Même s'il était conscient que la communauté poudlardienne l'attendrait au tournant après la parution de sa première édition, il concentrait toutes ses réflexions sur le rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, mais il se préparait à tout. Il avait songé à s'éclipser du château après le repas mais, bien malgré lui, il s'imaginait mal passer deux heures dans la forêt interdite – ou même dans le parc.

Il remonterait donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, puis réfléchirait. Il lui faudrait se faufiler à travers les étages sans se faire remarquer par les préfets, les professeurs et les fantômes, puis il sortirait du château en priant pour que Hagrid ne regarde pas par la fenêtre de sa cabane au même moment, et il n'aurait plus qu'à rejoindre la lisière de la forêt interdite. Et après ? Bien entendu, raconté comme ça, le plan était simple, mais Harry estimait à une heure le parcours complet, d'autant qu'il lui faudrait trouver un coin d'où observer la lisière jusqu'à ce qu'un « suspect » apparaisse.

Revenu du repas, il profita de l'heure suivante à avancer dans ses devoirs. Les conseils de Brighton étaient utiles à souhaits : en relisant les cours dans les manuels, Harry parvenait à extraire certaines informations qu'il pouvait alors remodeler pour les adapter à sa compréhension, optimisant sa capacité à comprendre comment fonctionnait tel sortilège. Si les potions ne présentaient plus de réels problèmes pour lui, la métamorphose lui causait quelque désagrément, mais les astuces de Brighton les minimisaient considérablement.

− Bon, annonça-t-il à mi-voix. Je vais quand même libérer l'autre imbécile !

En temps normal, Lily aurait essayé de le convaincre de ne surtout pas sortir à cette heure-ci, mais elle oublia ses habituels soucis de « points de la maison » pour l'occasion. Bien malgré lui, Harry était conscient qu'il lui fallait véritablement relâcher Carrick maintenant qu'il avait prétendu partir le faire, mais il comptait bien entendu sur la chance insolente qui l'accompagnait régulièrement pour parvenir à ses fins : à savoir, transmettre un message par le biais du Poufsouffle.

Sortant de la tour Gryffondor sous les regards curieux et intrigués de nombreux étudiants, Harry suivit le couloir, tourna à gauche et emprunta un dédale pour rejoindre le quartier des Serdaigle. S'il avait compris une chose sans qu'on ne le lui explique, c'était que les amis de certaines personnes bénéficiaient d'un traitement de faveurs : en l'occurrence, les sixième année de Serdaigle, qui pouvaient se promener librement dans le coin sans risque d'être réprimandé par leur préfet.

− Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici, Grant ? interrogea froidement un sixième année.

− A ta place, je changerai de ton, dit Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea un Serdaigle plus calme.

− Négocier avec votre préfet, répondit Harry.

− Négocier quoi ?

Le troisième jeune homme avait une voix familière, celle qu'il avait entendue débattre avec le préfet dans la salle où Harry avait compris qui était le véritable agresseur du préfet.

− Des informations contre le nom de son agresseur.

L'agressivité relative avec laquelle il avait été accueillie se dissipa sensiblement, même si le premier garçon était profondément sceptique quant à la sincérité des propos du Gryffondor.

− Des informations sur quoi ? demanda le confident du préfet, méfiant.

− Doug Carrick.

L'agressivité s'évanouit totalement, remplacée par une certaine surprise.

− Il est à Poufsouffle, pas chez nous, dit le garçon agressif.

− Merci de cette précision, mais je sais reconnaître les couleurs des maisons, répliqua Harry d'un ton badin.

− Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Carrick ? demanda le confident.

− Qui sont ses ennemis, répondit Harry.

− Il ne manque pas d'ennemis, cet abruti, intervint le deuxième garçon. Personne n'ignore qu'il est le petit chien-chien de Fowler, comme pas mal d'autres mecs d'ailleurs.

− Il se trouve que j'ai _accidentellement_ stupéfixé Carrick avant de l'enfermer dans un placard à balais du sixième étage, à proximité du portrait de la bergère, annonça Harry. Comme c'était la troisième ou quatrième fois qu'une personne était _accidentellement_ stupéfixée par ma baguette, je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait d'un signe, qu'un esprit cherchait à m'envoyer un message, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que quelqu'un cherchait à se venger.

− On connaît quelques personnes à Serdaigle qui seraient ravies de le faire, admit le confident.

− Formidable, déclara Harry. Espérons simplement que vous n'aurez pas l'idée de faire confiance à Marina et ses amies.

Il lança un regard entendu au confident du préfet, qui parut comprendre le message mais ne sembla guère surpris par la révélation. Tournant les talons, Harry s'éloigna sans accorder la moindre attention aux protestations de très agressif Serdaigle qui, outre son hostilité impressionnante, paraissait également d'une bêtise excessive. Lorsqu'il tourna l'angle, il crut entendre le confident du préfet transmettre l'identité de l'agresseur et de son complice à ses amis.

Ce n'était désormais plus son problème, toutefois. Traversant le château d'étage en étage pour emprunter chaque passage secret qui lui permettrait d'esquiver un maximum les obstacles, il perdit un temps considérable quand le rire caquetant de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, accompagna la manucure qu'il offrait à chacune des armures d'un très long couloir du premier étage. L'attente fut tellement longue que Harry finit par s'asseoir derrière la tapisserie le protégeant des regards, mais à aucun moment il ne céda à la tentation d'opter pour un autre chemin. Comme écrit dans la réponse de Brighton, cette soirée serait l'occasion « de mettre en application ce qu'il avait appris ». Dont la patience.

Lorsqu'enfin, Peeves en eut terminé, Harry descendit le dernier étage, traversa à grands pas silencieux le hall du château puis se glissa dans l'interstice le plus étroit possible des immenses portes. Au fond du parc, la cabane de Hagrid, presque imperceptible, ne diffusait aucune lumière comme si le garde-chasse s'était déjà couché. Pour ne pas se faire bêtement repérer depuis une fenêtre, Harry longea le mur lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement en portant à sa poche une main crispée, qu'il parvint néanmoins à détendre.

Quelque chose – enfin, quelqu'un – venait de surgir de la pelouse pour lui barrer le chemin. Le temps qu'il porte sa main à sa poche, il avait reconnu le vieil homme presque invisible qu'il avait libéré du sous-sol du manoir des Burrow.

− Vous ? s'étonna Harry.

− Nous, approuva le vieillard d'un air jovial. Enfin, moi, mais nous aussi puisque les autres ne sont pas loin.

− Alors, les lettres…

− Etaient de nous, acheva le vieillard. Nous n'avons pas osé les signer de peur qu'elles ne soient interceptées par le Culte de l'Ombre. Une raison pour laquelle nous vous en avons envoyé autant, d'ailleurs, pour être certain que vous en recevriez au moins une. Mais nous pourrons discuter plus librement sous terre.

− Hein ?

Ventbossu tendit une main translucide pour la poser sur l'épaule de Harry, qui sentit instantanément ses pieds se fondre dans la terre. A mesure que le vieil homme disparaissait dans la pelouse, lui-même était englouti. De toute évidence, la capacité à traverser les solides pouvait être transmise par Ventbossu au moindre contact physique.

Bientôt, les brins d'herbe se retrouvèrent à hauteur des yeux de Harry, puis l'obscurité les enveloppa pendant une longue minute avant que le vieil homme ne le pousse légèrement vers la droite. Après quelques secondes – Harry n'aurait su dire s'ils flottaient ou marchaient – une lumière tremblotante apparut en éclairant les parois d'un long tunnel aux plafonds bas. Autour d'un feu de camp, Crazy Wolf, la femme-chat, l'homme-reptile et la sorcière qui lévitait constamment attendaient dans le calme.

− Ah ! s'exclama Crazy Wolf d'un ton joyeux, sa voix se répercutant en échos.

− Mais… balbutia Harry, déconcerté. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

− Quand je vous disais qu'il était un peu idiot, dit la femme-chat.

Ventbossu rompit le contact, permettant à Harry de retrouver la terre ferme pour rejoindre le feu de camp.

− Tu ne pensais quand même pas que le Culte allait nous laisser tranquilles, reprit la femme-chat. Après le départ du manoir des Burrow, nous avons tous pris une route différente pour découvrir le monde d'aujourd'hui, essayer d'obtenir des informations sur nos proches, nos amis – tous ceux que nous connaissions. Mais, comme nous nous y attendions, le Culte avait déjà envoyé quelques-uns de ses agents pour espionner les personnes que nous avions connues par le passé.

− Même sans rencontrer nos proches, le Culte a réussi à nous repérer et à nous traquer, dit la femme-volante. Nos familles étant surveillées et nous-mêmes n'ayant jamais envisagé de renouer le contact, nous étions condamnés à errer dans la nature jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une cachette. A force de fuir, je suis retombée sur Crazy Wolf, lui-même traqué, et nous avons décidé de retrouver les autres pour organiser une certaine résistance.

− Par chance, Adana est revenue au pays, dit Crazy Wolf. Elle a trouvé un refuge où nous serions en sécurité, en attendant qu'elle retrouve et ramène Tatjana, Ventbossu et Snake. Quand nous avons été réunis, il a été question de former une coalition pour contrecarrer le Culte et, bien sûr, te soutenir dans ton combat. Nous avons donc été chargés de missions différentes, comme identifier des agents du Culte, récolter des informations sur certaines des opérations menées en Grande-Bretagne, découvrir les cibles de leurs agissements, etc.

Harry haussa légèrement les sourcils. Secrètement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir les cinq prisonniers après les avoir libérés du manoir des Burrow, mais il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'Adana réapparaisse. Visiblement, la domahr qu'Adana espérait retrouver aux Pays-Bas était déjà morte.

− Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda-t-il, très intéressé.

− Pas grand-chose, admit Snake, l'homme-reptile. Etant donné que nous ne sommes qu'une poignée et que nous ne passons pas inaperçus, nous sommes contraints d'agir la nuit, irrégulièrement et souvent très vite. Nous avons pu découvrir que Pearce – Altimor Pearce – avait obtenu les pleins-pouvoirs après le déshonneur de Burrow. Des lettres jusqu'aux actions de terrain, Pearce a tout modifié pour transformer la cellule britannique en une véritable forteresse.

− Nous savons néanmoins que le ministère est aux mains du Culte, dit Tatjana, la femme-chat. Pearce a bien joué sa manœuvre, car il n'a autorisé que très peu de transferts interservices bénéfiques au Culte, mais tous sont situés à des endroits stratégiques. En accordant chaque mutation, il s'est attiré la sympathie des employés qui voulaient changer de département depuis longtemps. Il a aujourd'hui un accès quasi-illimité à toutes les informations étant traitées par les départements de la Justice magique et de la coopération magique internationale. Toutefois, Adana affirme que l'objectif principal de Pearce est de placer un agent du Culte au sein du département des mystères.

Harry plissa le front, intrigué. Avec tous les trésors que possédait le Culte de l'Ombre, quel mystère pourrait bien intéresser Pearce dans ce département ? Lui-même y ayant déjà fait un tour, il avait certes constaté des beautés et des étrangetés extraordinaires, mais rien qui n'aurait pu entrer dans la collection du Culte…

− Dans quel but ?

− On ne sait pas, répondit Ventbossu. Adana l'ignore aussi, mais elle travaille d'arrache-pied pour en obtenir une preuve. Maintenant que le ministère bénéficie de protections contre nous, elle est la seule qui puisse encore épier Pearce. Pendant ce temps, nous nous chargeons des agents les plus accessibles. Wendy survole régulièrement les cachettes du Culte que nous avons repérées, Crazy Wolf s'occupe d'identifier un maximum d'agents, Tatjana est notre spécialiste de la « récolte d'informations », Snake surveille de près l'usine de M&S et moi, je m'introduis à l'occasion à l'intérieur des établissements détenus par le Culte pour y chercher un indice sur leurs projets.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Malgré le manque d'effectifs, Adana paraissait organiser son petit ordre avec brio, mais il était conscient qu'il faudrait bien plus d'alliés pour parvenir à déstabiliser le Culte de l'Ombre.

− Il nous faut plus de monde, marmonna-t-il.

− On le sait bien, répliqua Tatjana, mais il faudrait des mois et des mois pour trouver d'autres expériences ratées comme nous. Le manoir de Burrow était le seul établissement de la sorte en Grande-Bretagne…

− Pas forcément des personnes comme vous, l'interrompit Harry. Comme l'a dit Snake, on aurait du mal à ne pas vous remarquer. Si nous nous rapprochons de personnes fiables, employées au ministère, nous pourrions obtenir des informations qu'il vous serait impossible d'atteindre. Ainsi, vous pourriez vous concentrer sur les « nids » du Culte et accéder à des secrets qui ne passent jamais par le ministère…

− Admettons, dit Snake, et comment espères-tu recruter des personnes ?

− Oh, j'ai déjà quelques personnes en tête, avoua Harry. Le Culte est en pleine crise depuis l'attaque de Massalia car certains de ses agents se sont révoltés contre le Grand Seigneur. Ces rebelles nous aideront avec plaisir, mais il est préférable de demander à Brighton Stims d'officier comme « intermédiaire ».

− T'es sûr qu'ils sont fiables, au moins ? demanda Crazy Wolf, anxieux.

− Brighton Stims est une personne en qui je fais toute confiance, assura Harry. Il vous apprendra ce que j'ai déjà appris et notre petite organisation ne pourra que mieux s'en porter. Il connaît très bien le Culte de l'Ombre et il a lui-même des espions un peu partout. Si les rebelles et vous réussissez à travailler ensemble, nous gagnerons plus de choses que de nouveaux agents.

L'espace d'un instant, il songea à Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Fallait-il encourager le directeur à créer son organisation secrète avant l'heure ? Si Brighton possédait des espions au sein du Culte, Dumbledore en avait tout autant – voire plus – au sein même du ministère de la Magie, qui était le champ de bataille actuel du Culte.

− Il y a autre chose, reprit alors Wendy, la femme-volante.

− Quoi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

− Nous pensons que le Culte a introduit un espion à Poudlard, répondit-elle. Il est prévu que Ventbossu aille chez les deux nouveaux étudiants dans les semaines à venir, mais Adana hésite encore quant à cette mission.

Et Harry la comprenait parfaitement. Si le Culte soupçonnait l'organisation d'Adana de savoir qu'un espion était à Poudlard, la Fraternité préparerait sûrement un accueil à Ventbossu, qui s'imposait automatiquement comme le plus qualifié pour s'introduire ni-vu, ni-connu, chez les Keenan ou les Fauré.

− Ne tentez rien tant que vous n'aurez pas rencontré Brighton, déclara Harry. Pour ma part, j'essaierai de trouver cet espion.


	37. Publication imminente

S'il existait quelque chose de pire que de s'occuper d'un journal de l'école nullissime, c'était d'y participer. Bien malgré lui, Harry s'en rendit compte très vite, car une grande majorité d'élèves cherchèrent à l'esquiver à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le même couloir. A l'évidence, tout le monde attendait la première publication de _La Gazette de Poudlard_, made in Harry Grant, pour se faire une opinion et, à l'occasion, accepter des invitations pour être interviewés. Cependant, Harry n'abandonnerait pas : le journal de l'école était le seul moyen « légal » à sa disposition pour s'imposer d'une manière ou d'une autre à Poudlard.

Par chance, il pouvait bénéficier du soutien des filles de Gryffondor. Si Marilyn fut quelque peu déçue de ne pas être l'objet du « Gros Plan », elle trouva rapidement une occupation en récoltant toutes les petites annonces dans les salles communes, utilisant parfois ses soupirants les plus dévoués pour atteindre les tours et cachots des trois autres maisons, et ramassant au passage quelques rumeurs. Harry ignorait totalement comme la seule présence de Marilyn réussissait à faire oublier à ses soupirants les menaces proférées par les Serpentard et Webster, mais elle y parvint quand même et Harry ne put que s'en réjouir.

Car, comme il s'y était attendu, sa nomination ne laissait pas tout le monde de marbre. A plusieurs reprises, il dut sortir sa baguette magique quand il vagabondait seul dans le château, mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là : il lui fallut être rapide et méticuleux pour semer les élèves qui le suivaient, prudent dans chacune de ses actions et de ses mots si ses poursuivants n'étaient pas perdus par ses innombrables détours, observateur et vif à chaque fois qu'il était de nouveau la cible d'un agresseur, etc. En une journée, sa nomination avait transformé Poudlard en un parcours du combattant.

− Aïe !

Après avoir percuté le mur de plein fouet, le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de retoucher le sol qu'un jet de lumière venait le clouer contre la paroi, comme maintenu par des lanières invisibles. Ramassant la baguette de son sixième agresseur depuis le début de l'après-midi, Harry s'avança vers son prisonnier en secouant la tête, las.

− C'est la deuxième fois que tu cherches à me nuire, si je ne me trompe pas, dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Il reconnaissait parfaitement le sixième année de Poufsouffle qui, une semaine auparavant, l'avait attaqué dans le dos pour le marquer au niveau de la joue. Doug Carrick, si sa mémoire était bonne. A l'évidence, la punition que lui avait infligée le Serdaigle évoqué par le confident du préfet, n'avait eue aucun effet sur le Poufsouffle. Doug Carrick continuait à le sous-estimer, à l'agresser, et il était grand temps que Harry « sorte de sa léthargie », dirait Brighton.

− Malheureusement pour toi, poursuivit Harry, j'ai compris qu'il fallait transmettre un message clair pour que les étudiants de Poudlard réalisent que ma patience a ses limites.

− Tu ne me fais pas peur, cracha le Poufsouffle.

− Pas encore, admit Harry à mi-voix. Nous allons faire un jeu, toi et moi. Il se déroulera en cinq duels. A chaque fois que tu m'attaqueras et que tu perdras, ma vengeance s'amplifiera. Bien évidemment, c'est un jeu demandant de l'honneur et de la dignité – si jamais tu invites un de tes amis à me tendre une embuscade ou à participer, je te montrerai qu'il existe des choses bien pires que la douleur physique.

Le regard du sixième année dévia quasi-imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour que Harry le perçoive. D'un pas sur le côté, il esquiva le sortilège censé le frapper, mais qui poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'estomac du jeune prisonnier. Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger soupir mi-douloureux, mi-assoupi, puis perdit connaissance, laissant Harry affronter la nouvelle menace qui se présentait à lui.

Nullement déconcertée par l'esquive de Harry, Destiny Fowler abaissa légèrement sa baguette magique. Si deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la rentrée, c'était la première fois que Harry se retrouvait face à la beauté de Serpentard. Les traits finement dessinés, les yeux d'un vert profond et les lèvres pleines, la plus belle métisse de Poudlard offrait un spectacle à la fois plaisant et désirable pour quiconque ne demandait qu'à la séduire – ou à la déshabiller.

− C'est un de mes informateurs que tu malmènes, là, dit-elle.

− A ta place, je ne m'avancerai pas trop vite, conseilla Harry d'un ton goguenard. Car ton cher informateur prend ses ordres d'autres personnes que toi, depuis la semaine dernière. Alors, tu nous excuseras, mais j'ai affaire avec cet imbécile.

− Je te le déconseille, répliqua Fowler d'un ton menaçant.

Harry lui lança un regard calculateur.

− Venant de quelqu'un qui utilise les autres pour parvenir à ses fins, je te trouve très peu crédible, dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Fowler agita sa baguette magique avec vivacité pour en faire jaillir une longue flamme rouge qui fusa vers Harry. Celui-ci répondit du tac-au-tac, utilisant le même sortilège que la Serpentard. Les langues de feu se heurtèrent à mi-chemin et s'autodétruisirent, mais déjà deux éclairs de lumière traversaient le couloir dans deux directions différentes. Harry dévia sans peine la nouvelle tentative de Fowler, qui fit un écart pour échapper à l'attaque de Harry. Profitant du bref instant d'inattention de la Serpentard dans son esquive, il décocha un autre jet rougeâtre à l'endroit précis où la jeune femme retoucha le sol.

Décidément plus vive qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, elle parvint à bloquer le sortilège, mais ne contre-attaqua pas, observant Harry avec un mélange d'agacement et de contrariété. S'étonnait-elle que quelqu'un ait l'audace de lui résister ou s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il lui soit inférieur ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il semblait que Fowler n'ait plus le cœur à le sous-estimer.

− Tu es à mille lieues d'imaginer ce qui t'attend si tu persistes à me chercher, déclara-t-elle.

− La véritable question est : sais-tu seulement ce dont je suis capable ? dit Harry. Contrairement à toi, je suis une énigme. Personne ne sait ce dont je suis réellement capable, ce que je suis prêt à infliger par vengeance, à quelles limites je me fixe. Pour toi, je n'ai qu'à glisser ton nom dans une conversation pour entendre tout un tas de faits à propos de tes vengeances.

− Sauf que tu es ici sur mon territoire, objecta la Serpentard d'un ton malveillant.

Harry lança un regard sarcastique au sixième année inconscient.

− _Ton_ territoire ? lança-t-il, narquois. Il semblerait que _ton_ territoire soit partagé entre plusieurs personnes. Après ma nomination au journal de l'école, j'ai passé mon temps à échapper à des agressions commandées par tes chers camarades de Serpentard. Ils comptent sur la participation d'Abigail Cluster, bien évidemment : ainsi, tes toutous agissent en étant convaincus que c'est à toi qu'ils rendent service… Alors, _ton_ territoire, il me fait bien rire !

A l'évidence, Fowler soupçonnait ces manœuvres de ses camarades, mais elle en attendait la confirmation – une confirmation que venait de lui apporter Harry, car elle s'avança jusqu'à son informateur pour le libérer du sort, et l'attraper par le col avec une certaine brusquerie. Le regard un peu vitreux, le sixième année réalisa subitement la présence de Harry, parfaitement intact, légèrement en retrait.

− Qu'est-ce que… ? s'étonna-t-il.

− Ta gueule, coupa Fowler d'un ton brusque. Depuis quand je passe par une autre personne pour qu'on me rende service ?

− Heu… bredouilla le jeune homme.

− Qui t'a demandé d'attaquer Grant ? l'interrompit Fowler.

− A-Abigail.

Fowler relâcha le Poufsouffle avec colère et s'éloigna, pour marquer un temps d'arrêt devant Harry, qu'elle toisa d'un œil méprisant.

− Tu as gagné, il est à toi, dit-elle. Mais ne crois pas que je me montrerai aussi clémente, à l'avenir.

− Quoi ? s'exclama le Poufsouffle d'un air ahuri, en regardant Fowler s'éloigner. Hé, attends ! Destiny !

Mais la Serpentard ne ralentit pas, ne jeta même pas un regard par-dessus son épaule, marchant d'un pas agressif en direction du couloir qui la ramènerait rapidement à proximité du Grand Escalier. Harry la regarda disparaître à l'angle, quelque peu déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle la belle métisse se laissait gagner par la colère et se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire, à présent.

− Elle n'est pas commode, pas vrai ? lança-t-il à l'adresse du Poufsouffle. Mais bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Pour cette fois, tu es libre de repartir, mais que je ne te reprenne jamais à pointer ta baguette sur moi.

Délivrant le Poufsouffle des lianes invisibles qui le maintenaient cloué au mur, Harry lui lança sa baguette que le jeune homme ramassa rapidement avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Destiny. A l'évidence, le Poufsouffle avait trouvé particulièrement plaisant d'obéir aux directives de Fowler, ce qui le rendait encore plus crétin aux yeux de Harry. Cependant, celui-ci ayant déjà du retard dans son programme de la soirée, il reprit son chemin vers la tour Gryffondor.

Que comptait faire Fowler ? Si elle était aussi terrible que le prétendaient les élèves, les Serpentard auraient peut-être du souci à se faire, à moins qu'elle ne passe l'éponge pour cette fois. A coup sûr, cependant, elle encadrera à présent chacun de ses espions, mettra en place de nouvelles instructions et se montrera beaucoup moins clémente avec Harry. Du moment que celui-ci était débarrassé des « informateurs » naïfs de la belle Serpentard, il n'aurait aucune raison de la froisser.

En pénétrant dans la tour Gryffondor, son regard se porta machinalement vers les fauteuils défoncés, où Marilyn, Lily et Elena adoraient s'asseoir. Si les premières avaient disparu, Elena attendait toujours son retour pour mettre un point final à la première édition de _La Gazette de Poudlard_.

− Où sont Lily et Marilyn ? demanda-t-il.

− Elles sont descendues manger, comme tout le reste de l'école sûrement, dit Elena. T'as intérêt à me trouver des trucs à manger, d'ailleurs. Tiens, ce sont tout ce que Marilyn a réussi à obtenir et les conseils de Lily pour réussir les sortilèges les plus complexes de la semaine.

Harry ramassa les deux pochettes cartonnées que lui tendait Elena. Lily paraissait avoir beaucoup travaillé : bien qu'il eut tout d'abord été réticent à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'occuper des conseils, il avait vite réalisé que c'était une charge de travail considérable, d'autant qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne se soucier des devoirs qu'une fois le week-end arrivé.

Sortant sa baguette magique, Harry l'agita très légèrement pour faire apparaître une pile de parchemins vierges et un accessoire complet pour interviewer Elena, qui ferait l'objet du Gros Plan de la semaine. D'un mouvement du poignet, il envoya les parchemins se disperser sur toute la surface de la table basse.

− C'est pour faire quoi, tout ça ? interrogea Elena, intriguée.

− Tu vas comprendre, assura Harry.

Il exécuta un dernier mouvement de baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Balayant la salle commune du regard, les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux – Harry se contentant d'attendre, Elena de plus en plus perplexe. Alors, une multitude de lueurs jaillirent du sol pour s'élever dans les airs sous la forme de dizaines de sphères scintillantes à la lueur des bougies, semblables à des bulles de verre. Une à une, les globes fondirent dans un ordre précis sur le tapis de parchemins, dans lesquels elles disparurent en laissant derrière elles des phrases de tailles diverses.

− Bien sûr, chuchota Elena. Des espions magiques…

Les espions magiques étaient un chapitre du programme « scolaire » imaginé par Brighton pendant son séjour. Si le temps leur avait manqué pour en apprendre toutes les subtilités, les indications inscrites par Brighton étaient si claires et simples que Harry n'avait pas mis plus de trois jours pour maîtriser le sortilège. Si le cours de Brighton était très instructif, son explication sur le fonctionnement de ces billes restait très nébuleuse. Tout ce dont Harry était sûr, c'était que les espions magiques comprenaient le langage humain et pouvaient détecter et interpréter un acte magique.

− Attends, dit Elena en attrapant un parchemin. C'est beaucoup plus évolué que de simples espions magiques, ça.

Elle parcourut rapidement les premières lignes du parchemin, incrédule.

− Quel est le problème ? demanda Harry.

− Tes espions magiques sont beaucoup plus intelligents que ceux que je connais, dit Elena. En temps normal, une seule information est traitée, sauf que les tiens réussissent à faire la corrélation entre plusieurs informations pour livrer une anecdote complète.

− Et c'est mal ?

− Non, mais… honnêtement, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu saurais maîtriser un tel sortilège, dit Elena sans en paraître gênée.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, nullement vexé. Les faits divers étaient nombreux : de petites agressions jusqu'à des vols, des dégradations volontaires, des pièges ratés ou réussis. Fort heureusement, conscient que tous les faits divers ne tiendraient jamais sur une seule page, Harry avait rusé en faisant de la page des faits divers une espèce de projecteur à diaporamas. Dans un cadre adapté, les anecdotes défileraient les unes après les autres en fonction de la vitesse de lecture des personnes qui les consulteraient. Aussi complexe que paraissait ce sortilège, il était en réalité d'une simplicité presque enfantine, à tel point que Harry s'était laissé surprendre par sa réussite.

Réunissant tous les parchemins comportant des inscriptions, Harry les entassa en une liasse, puis il saisit un bloc-notes et une plume, dont il trempa la pointe dans une bouteille d'encre.

− Alors, dit-il. Parle-nous un peu de toi. Où es-tu née, pour commencer ?

− A Petrograd, en URSS, répondit Elena en se prêtant volontiers au jeu. J'ai grandi sous la tutelle de ma mère, en banlieue, où j'ai fais la connaissance de nombreux voyous, moldus comme sorciers.

− Et ton père ? demanda Harry.

− Il a disparu avant ma naissance, répondit Elena d'un ton paisible. Ma mère a longtemps cru que c'était sa faute, qu'elle l'avait fait fuir en tombant enceinte, mais j'ai découvert plus tard qu'il avait simplement été assassiné peu après qu'elle lui eût annoncé ma naissance future. C'est d'ailleurs le nom de mon père que je porte.

− Comment as-tu accueilli ton inscription à Massalia ?

− Je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai été remarquée quand j'avais quatre ans mais, aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai attendu avec impatience d'entrer à Massalia.

− Comment s'est passée ta première année ?

− Très mal, admit Elena avec nostalgie. Massalia ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'on pouvait en lire dans les livres. Les nouveaux étaient menacés s'ils ne faisaient pas exactement tout ce que leurs aînés, certaines lettres de mes camarades désireux de rentrer chez eux ne sortaient jamais de Massalia parce que des grands s'acharnaient à les réceptionner… Si on n'appartenait pas à une classe sociale ou si on ne portait pas un nom connu, on était très souvent la cible de la malveillance des autres. Et puis, c'est aussi l'année où ma mère est morte.

− Les choses se sont améliorées, par la suite ?

− Disons qu'elles ont changé, répondit lentement Elena. L'audace de Deadheart, qui tenait tête aux plus grands à chaque fois qu'on lui cherchait des problèmes, a probablement inspiré beaucoup d'élèves. Des petits groupes ont vu le jour, des groupes d'auto-défense. La situation a radicalement été bouleversée quand Deadheart a vaincu un élève que nous surnommions « le Prince » et qui représentait l'autorité étudiante de Massalia. Ca n'a pas apporté la paix, loin de là. La succession était tentante et de nombreux duels étaient livrés tous les jours, certains brutaux, d'autres moins. Plusieurs cherchèrent à s'imposer comme les « nouveaux maîtres » de Massalia mais, pour avoir la chance d'être reconnus comme tels, il leur fallait vaincre Deadheart.

Harry marqua une pause pour griffonner rapidement la dernière et longue réponse d'Elena, qui lui laissa prendre tout son temps.

− Selon toi, comment Deadheart a pu tenir tête à autant d'ennemis ? demanda-t-il alors.

− Deadheart est un génie, reconnut Elena. Il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître, et je ne crois pas à sa « baisse de régime » constatée dans nos dernières années à Massalia. Quand il a vaincu le Prince, il s'est forcé douter qu'il aurait du souci à se faire. Il piégeait souvent les autres avant que ceux-ci ne s'attaquent à lui, et il pouvait compter sur son intelligence pour remporter les duels. C'est un esprit froid, méticuleux, calculateur qui ne se laisse pas facilement surprendre : il contrôle beaucoup plus son environnement qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

− Tu le connais très bien, apparemment…

− Nous étions dans la même classe et nous nous affrontions parfois, dit Elena. A force, on apprend à connaître la personne qui vous fait face, même si je n'irai jamais prétendre connaître Deadheart parfaitement.

Harry dessina une parenthèse entre chacune des révélations d'Elena à propos de Deadheart : après tout, ce n'était pas du Diable dont il était question, mais d'elle. S'il continuait à l'interroger sur Deadheart, sa page Gros Plan ne présenterait plus aucun intérêt.

− J'ai remarqué, pendant l'attaque de Massalia, que tu étais différente des autres élèves, avoua-t-il. Tu n'essayais pas de t'enfuir, contrairement aux autres.

− Massalia était comme une maison, dit Elena. Après la mort de ma mère, j'ai été recueillie par les Hännen, dont la fille était une camarade de classe. Je m'y sentais bien, j'apprenais beaucoup de choses, rencontrait des sorciers très intéressants, mais les choses ont commencé à devenir difficile après mes 14 ans. Malgré les tracas quotidiens et les innombrables problèmes qui surgissaient, je me sentais plus à l'aise à Massalia que chez les Hännen. Si j'ai refusé de fuir comme les autres, c'est uniquement pour essayer de protéger Massalia, mais j'ai dû abandonner en prenant conscience que le combat était perdu d'avance.

− Selon toi, à qui la faute ?

Elena ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant intensément à la question.

− A tout le monde, déclara-t-elle. Depuis les élèves jusqu'au ministère grec de la Magie. Une école aussi riche en connaissances que Massalia ne pouvait échapper éternellement à une attaque de ce genre. Les élèves ont manqué d'entraînement, la défense étant une matière qui a été considérablement négligée. Les professeurs de vigilance en ne protégeant pas mieux Massalia, probablement convaincus que l'école ne risquerait jamais rien. Et le ministère de ne pas avoir mieux sécurisé la région… Mais bon, les choses sont faites, aujourd'hui.

− En parlant d'aujourd'hui, comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

− Reposant, répondit Elena avec un léger sourire. Les cours sont assez déstabilisants, dans le sens où la méthode d'enseignement des professeurs diffère totalement de celle que nous avions à Massalia. Les incidents sont puérils et dérisoires, les mentalités de beaucoup d'élèves absolument grotesques. Heureusement, il y a des gens sympas, intéressants et agréables à vivre.

− A ce sujet, comment considères-tu ton intégration ?

− Formidable, assura Elena. Personne ne cherche les ennuis avec moi, je peux déjà compter Lily et Marilyn dans mes amies et je sais que j'ai un adversaire de poids en classes, en la présence de Deadheart. En plus, les cours ne sont pas ennuyeux, contrairement à ce que je craignais, et le professeur Groen reprend enfin du service. Avec un professeur comme elle à Massalia, l'attaque du Culte de l'Ombre aurait été considérablement différente.

Harry nota la réponse enjouée d'Elena. Pour la première fois, elle révélait le fameux visage joyeux qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais révélé, préférant le garder pour Lily et Marilyn. Il commençait à découvrir l'Elena dont avait parlé Lupin, dans son ancienne vie.

− A propos du professeur Groen… beaucoup d'élèves semblent trouver qu'elle est trop stricte, trop exigeante. Tu en penses quoi ?

− Ce n'est qu'une impression, assura Elena. Le professeur Groen est stricte parce qu'elle doit former des sorciers et des sorcières capables de survivre en période de guerre. A Massalia, la politique était un peu la même : devoirs et exercices étaient compliqués par les professeurs pour que nous développions nos aptitudes, que nous rejetions notre dépendance des manuels scolaires.

Harry griffonna encore sur son bloc-notes, consulta brièvement sa montre, puis reprit :

− Comment perçois-tu l'année scolaire et ton avenir professionnel ?

− Concernant l'année scolaire, je pense que les choses devraient plutôt bien se passer, dit Elena. Après ce que les couloirs de Massalia réservaient, je considère Poudlard comme un havre de paix. Mon avenir professionnel, je ne te cache pas que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Massalia formant des scientifiques, je pense que j'atterrirai dans un très grand laboratoire où je mènerai toutes sortes d'expériences…

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il imaginait mal Elena finir dans un laboratoire, mais cette idée lui ramena à l'esprit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, quand il repensait à ce que l'Elena du futur avait connu.

− Je te remercie d'avoir participé, dit-il.

− Ne rêve pas, ce n'est pas gratuit, rétorqua Elena avec un sourire goguenard.

− Hein ? dit Harry, méfiant.

− Marilyn vient d'entrer dans sa période « câlins », annonça Elena. Alors, tu as intérêt à lui en faire tous les soirs si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes plus importants que les Serpentard.


	38. La Gazette de Poudlard

− Il est foutu !

Severus hocha légèrement la tête, indécis. La nomination de Grant à la rédaction de _La Gazette de Poudlard _était rapidement devenu un problème épineux, d'autant que le nouveau Gryffondor avait déjoué toutes leurs tentatives de l'intimider par l'intermédiaire des admirateurs de Destiny. Certes, le travail n'avait pas encore été confié à des Serpentard, mais le simple fait que Grant ait pu vaincre en duel tous les agresseurs qui avaient croisé son chemin pendant une semaine laissait deviner que le mystérieux sosie de Potter serait un adversaire coriace.

Les Serpentard n'avaient pourtant pas chômé : toutes les personnes les redoutant, ayant des dettes ou admirant le passage des quatre jeunes hommes à Poudlard avaient reçu l'interdiction formelle de s'adresser à Grant. Severus, d'autre part, savait que Webster et ses amis de Poufsouffle avaient passé la même consigne aux autres maisons, à l'exception de Gryffondor. Cependant, pour obtenir la sympathie de Gryffondor, Grant devrait soit affronter l'un des « patrons » de Poudlard, soit s'attirer la sympathie des Maraudeurs. Pour ses camarades, Grant n'était qu'une énigme assez louche.

Malgré le blocus exercé, Grant semblait avoir pu compter sur les filles de Gryffondor. Si les trois autres n'étaient pas de son avis, Severus ne démordait pas sur sa conviction : à savoir que les filles de Gryffondor ne devaient en aucun cas être sous-estimées. La preuve en était que de nombreuses annonces étaient apparues dans chacune des salles communes – probablement l'œuvre de Weiss, qui n'aurait pas manqué d'utiliser ses soupirants pour mener à bien la mission confiée par Grant. En outre, les quelques échos qui avaient atteint ses oreilles laissaient deviner que Lily s'occupait des conseils adressés aux élèves en difficulté. Quant à Möller, il était évident qu'elle serait le portrait…

− A ta place, je ne m'avancerai pas, lança Damian.

− Arrête d'être aussi négatif, répliqua Curtis d'un ton agacé. Grant n'a pratiquement rien à mettre dans le journal, il est foutu. Il n'y aura rien dans la page Sport, ni dans les Faits divers et la Une sera probablement nulle. Le seul truc qui pourrait le sauver, c'est d'avoir foutu une photo de Möller à poil, ce qui me paraît très improbable…

− Et regrettable, ricana Allen.

Severus et Damian échangèrent un regard et surent aussitôt que tous deux partageaient la même pensée : même à jeter à la poubelle, la première édition ne porterait aucun préjudice à Grant, car les débuts d'année étaient réputés pour être calmes. D'un autre côté, Grant avait suffisamment de quoi remplir la page des Faits divers avec tous les duels qu'il avait livrés au cours de la semaine.

Accédant au rez-de-chaussée, ils se joignirent à la foule qui descendait des étages pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, partagés entre la morosité de retourner en cours et la curiosité de découvrir _La Gazette de Poudlard _de Grant. Le plus étrange, dans les conversations que Severus put surprendre, c'était que les étudiants n'avaient pas l'intention de condamner Grant pour une mauvaise première publication, préférant attendre que l'année scolaire commence réellement pour juger le travail accompli par le nouveau Gryffondor. A l'évidence, malgré la distance entretenue avec Grant, celui-ci ne souffrait d'aucune impopularité particulière.

− Je rêve où il commence à devenir apprécié ? grogna Allen tandis qu'ils longeaient la table de Serpentard.

− Tu rêves, confirma Severus. L'engouement général est uniquement provoqué par les affirmations de McTwist, qui décrit à qui veut l'entendre que le programme de Grant est tout simplement génial. En outre, préparer en une semaine un programme capable de vaincre celui de Webster apporte un certain crédit au jugement de McTwist.

S'asseyant à leurs chaises préférées, au beau milieu de la table des Serpentard, ils remplirent leurs assiettes, leurs verres et leurs bols en surveillant les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils savaient parfaitement que les journaux étaient apportés par les hiboux et les chouettes et non par le rédacteur-en-chef, mais l'expression de Grant pourrait peut-être leur donner une idée de son état d'esprit… à condition qu'il ait montré le résultat final à ses amies et qu'elles lui aient honnêtement donné leur avis.

Lorsque Grant pénétra dans la Grande Salle, quelques conversations s'interrompirent brièvement. Serein, le sosie de Potter ne paraissait guère anxieux à l'idée que son journal puisse recevoir un mauvais accueil. Weiss accroché au bras, le nouveau Gryffondor rejoignit sa table d'un pas tranquille, sous les regards jaloux des soupirants de la petite brune. _Les idiots, _ricana Severus. Il n'avait pas la prétention de connaître de Weiss, mais il savait au moins une chose : Grant était le premier garçon en qui Weiss faisait confiance. Comment s'y était-il prit ? Severus n'en avait pas la moindre idée et s'en fichait pas mal, mais il fallait être naïf pour croire que Weiss était intéressée par son nouveau camarade d'un point de vue « amoureux ».

− Et s'il gagne ? lança Damian.

La question s'adressait davantage à Severus qu'aux deux autres. Comme à chaque fois que Damian cherchait une conversation raisonnée, c'était vers lui qu'il se tournait. L'incapacité d'Allen et Curtis à jauger les choses à leurs valeurs réelles, c'était souvent Severus et Damian qui planifiaient les méfaits. Néanmoins, sans Allen et Curtis, il était peu probable que les deux autres aient été scolarisés aussi longtemps à Poudlard. Ils formaient un groupe de choc, complémentaire, chacun apportant ses qualités pour palier aux défauts des trois autres.

− Nous aviserons, répondit Severus.

− Il vous faudra bien du courage, alors.

Comme à son habitude, Destiny démontrait une certaine aptitude à apparaître dans les discussions auxquelles les jeunes hommes de Serpentard ne l'avaient pas invitée. S'asseyant à côté de Curtis, elle remplit son assiette d'une généreuse quantité de viennoiseries.

− Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? grogna Allen.

− Parce que je me suis battue en duel contre lui, hier, répondit Destiny d'un ton détaché.

− Pourquoi ? s'étonna Curtis.

− A cause de vous, en fait, dit-elle.

Le ton qu'elle adopta ne présageait rien de bon du tout.

− Qu'est-ce qu'on a… ? demanda Curtis en feignant l'innocence.

− La question n'est pas de savoir ce que vous avez fait, mais ce que vous ne ferez plus à partir de maintenant, dit Destiny d'un ton tranchant. La prochaine fois que vous utilisez _mes_ espions pour vos manigances à la con, je jure que l'incident de notre cinquième année passera pour une plaisanterie à côté de ce que vous subirez.

Severus sentit un certain malaise s'installer. Il n'était pas près d'oublier la première – et dernière fois – où Curtis, Damian, Allen et lui avaient osé contrarier Destiny en la traitant de « traître à son sang » après qu'elle eut essayé d'aider une enfant de Moldus de troisième année qu'un Serpentard maltraitait. Si les deux mois qui suivirent leur insulte, il ne se passa rien, le retour à Londres fut l'un des plus angoissants pour les quatre amis. Le matin même, un cambriolage à Pré-au-Lard faisait la une de _La Gazette du sorcier_, qui annonçait que les sorciers de la brigade magique avaient déjà une piste.

Si le voyage s'était déroulé sans embûches, l'arrivée à Londres avait été marquée par l'immobilisation du train et l'interdiction ministérielle aux élèves de descendre du Poudlard Express. Si les quatre Serpentard avaient pris un franc plaisir à se moquer de la brigade magique qui croyait sérieusement que les auteurs du cambriolage étaient à bord du train, ils avaient rapidement déchanté lorsque les objets volés avaient été retrouvés dans leurs valises. Un jour entier de garde-à-vue, d'interrogatoire, d'accusations, de pressions psychologiques, avaient fini par dévoiler une totale innocence chez les quatre jeunes hommes. Mais l'information principale était passée : Destiny était de très loin l'étudiante à ne surtout pas contrarier.

− Nous cherchions simplement à brouiller les pistes, dit Damian sur un ton d'excuses.

− Pas avec MES espions ! gronda Destiny. Par votre faute, j'ai dû me débarrasser d'un élément très prometteur et efficace. Vous avez vos propres larbins, employez-les à la tâche au lieu de contrecarrer mes projets.

Emportant son assiette avec elle, immédiatement remplacée par une autre, Destiny rejoignit ses amies d'un pas à la fois furieux et digne.

− Elle est quand même vachement canon quand elle s'énerve, commenta Curtis, impressionné.

− Prends garde à ce qu'elle ne t'attache pas à un canon une fois énervée, plutôt, dit Damian.

− Ou qu'elle n'en pointe pas un sur nous, ajouta Severus.

Ils furent interrompus en même temps que toutes les conversations, lorsque les hiboux et les chouettes passèrent par les hautes fenêtres pour se répandre dans la Grande Salle, au-dessus des cinq tables, chargés des colis, lettres, et exemplaires de _La Gazette du sorcier. _Cette fois-ci, cependant, un autre journal accompagnait le quotidien – le seul journal qui intéressait véritablement les étudiants, aujourd'hui. Dès que Severus eut rattrapé le sien au vol, il comprit que Grant avait gagné la partie : aussi maigre fût-elle, _La Gazette de Poudlard _comportait plus de pages que les éditions de début d'année de Walter Jenning.

− C'est pas vrai, murmura Curtis qui feuilletait déjà son exemplaire, partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité.

La situation devenait brutalement irrécupérable. A défaut d'étudiants coopératifs, Grant était parvenu à publier la totalité de son programme grâce aux professeurs, dont les commentaires apparaissaient dans toutes les pages, des faits divers jusqu'à la une intitulée « LE CHANGEMENT », accompagnée d'une photo du château de Poudlard. Si le contenu impressionna autant qu'il surprit tout le monde, Severus nota rapidement que certains « piliers » de la communauté étudiante débattaient plus ou moins discrètement de la première page.

_**Une ère nouvelle**_

_De l'avis général, le plus grand ennemi d'une société est la stagnation. Cette année, Poudlard est sortie de cette stagnation qui le caractérisait depuis – peut-être – sa fondation, en accueillant en son sein cinq adolescents qui sont entrés directement en septième année. Si pour certains, ce détail ne change rien, les professeurs ne sont pas de cet avis :_

_« Nous ignorons encore si le phénomène est dû à l'arrivée de ces cinq jeunes gens ou s'il perdurera, mais le fait est que ce début d'année est le mieux noté depuis près de trois cent cinquante ans, déclare Dumbledore. Selon la matière, nous notons des devoirs mieux préparés, des notes en augmentation et une certaine progression de tous les élèves jusqu'alors considérés « en retard ». Bien entendu, la fin du premier trimestre nous dira si ces progrès sont conséquents à l'arrivée des nouveaux ou s'il s'agit d'un simple effort des anciens. »_

_Quelle que soit la raison, les nouveaux contribuent à un rehaussement du niveau en classes, comme en témoigne le professeur McGonagall :_

_« Le niveau des classes de septième année a atteint, en trois semaines, une moyenne que nous pourrions évaluer à un Effort exceptionnel, annonce-t-elle. Les principaux contributeurs sont Morphée Deadheart et Elena Möller, qui ne récoltent que des O à tous leurs devoirs, mais les trois autres n'ont pas encore obtenu une note sous un E. Pour faire simple, nous sommes au-dessus du niveau désiré par le ministère de la Magie à ce stade d'études. »_

_Croire que les nouveaux sont les seuls responsables de cette progression serait naïf, car bien des choses ont subi un « remodelage » pendant les vacances d'été, notamment le programme scolaire et le corps professoral._

_« La tragédie de Massalia a provoqué un profond malaise au sein de toutes les écoles de sorcellerie, nous relate Dumbledore. Les départements de la coopération magique internationale du monde et l'Association des Instituts Scolaires Magiques ont œuvré jour et nuit depuis cette triste date pour convaincre les gouvernements d'apporter des renforcements aux protections des collèges de sorcellerie. Dans notre cas, en Grande-Bretagne, nous avons reçu l'autorisation du ministère de la Magie de compliquer le programme scolaire. »_

_**Que des progrès ?**_

_Malgré l'amélioration des notes en classes, il semblerait que le progrès se limite aux cours. Les couloirs sont, en effet, en proie à une dégradation des « relations ». En trois semaines, pas moins de 41 incidents ont été recensés, faisant de ce début d'année le plus « brutal » du siècle. _

_« Si Poudlard présente des potentiels magiques intéressants, le niveau intellectuel se rapproche davantage d'une goule que d'un sorcier, déclare le professeur Groen. Les conflits sont dérisoires, motivés par une bêtise rare et à peine plus élaborés que celui qu'ils pourraient planifier pour ouvrir un pot de confiture. Ces mentalités n'auront aucun avenir dans ma classe ! »_

_**Quel avenir ?**_

_Que fait une opposition quand son adversaire obtient le pouvoir ? Elle le critique, le discrédite, dans le but de le renverser pour lui succéder. A Poudlard, les choses ne sont pas tellement différentes : des élèves et des groupes d'élèves se présentent depuis des années comme les « maîtres de Poudlard », chacun d'eux ayant leur politique, leurs méthodes de répression, etc._

_Pour le professeur Groen, habituée à ces « règnes », l'année scolaire s'annonce très différente des autres :_

_« Ces « souverains » de Poudlard dominent peut-être la communauté étudiante depuis plusieurs années, dit-elle, ils ont commis une première erreur et en reproduiront d'autres. Il n'existe rien de plus dangereux qu'un sorcier dont on ne sait rien, ou presque rien. Le passage de Deadheart à Massalia en a été une preuve flagrante : il était solitaire, ne faisait confiance à personne, et tout le monde a cru que le manque d'amis lui ferait défaut… Ils ont eu grand tort. Et les « patrons » de Poudlard commettent la même erreur à l'égard de certains nouveaux. »_

_Un message codé malicieusement dissimulé dans l'article_, songea Severus. Grant venait de passer à une étape du conflit bien plus sévère qu'auparavant. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu conclure son article par « Un pouvoir en place est fait pour être renversé », les choses n'auraient pas été très différentes. Grant déclarait ouvertement la guerre à ceux et celles qui lui avaient envoyé des larbins pour essayer de l'intimider ou de le mettre hors-service.

Levant les yeux, Severus remarqua que Webster était venu à la même conclusion que lui lorsque le Serdaigle prit son exemplaire pour l'emmener avec lui jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle, où il s'assit entre deux de ses fidèles et redoutables amis, les faux-jumeaux Henry et Tobias O'Callaghan. Si tous deux étaient grands et athlétiques, l'un était brun et l'autre blond, mais les différences s'arrêtaient là : sur un terrain de Quidditch comme dans le couloir le plus sombre, ils étaient capables du pire comme du meilleur – du pire pour leurs ennemis, du meilleur pour les leur.

Contrairement à tous les autres « patrons » de Poudlard, comme les appelait le professeur Groen, Webster n'avait pas la même facilité d'acceptation du combat. C'était un bon duelliste, mais il préférait de loin employer tous ses amis à cette tâche plutôt que de se lancer lui-même dans un duel. Cette attitude était assez étrange pour beaucoup d'étudiants, car Webster demeurait encore le seul élève à avoir tenu tête à Allen dans un duel. Severus ignorait la raison poussant Webster à fuir tous les combats, mais il ne manquerait pas de la découvrir si le Serdaigle fuyait à nouveau un duel contre un Serpentard.

Reportant son attention sur le journal de l'école, Severus consulta la deuxième page. Bien que les compétitions et les sélections n'aient pas encore débuté, Grant avait trouvé une parade pour remplir la page, en remémorant tous les grands axes de la saison précédente pour en soutirer différentes informations afin de rédiger un article plus ou moins intéressant. A côté, un cadre totalisait le nombre de points des maisons en temps réel et, comme depuis les premières journées de cours, Serpentard était en tête.

Exceptionnellement – ou pas –, Grant avait créé une page « Débat ». Illustrée d'une photo de Dumbledore assis à côté de son phénix, posé sur l'accoudoir de son grand fauteuil, la page comportait également un entrefilet où des pourcentages ne cessaient d'évoluer ou de régresser à mesure que les élèves votaient si oui ou non, ils étaient en accord avec les propos tenus dans l'interview.

− Ca se complique, commenta Damian en remarquant lui aussi le cadre de votes. Il n'a jamais parlé de cette page et de ce truc pendant son programme…

− Une alternative, dit Severus. Sacrément ingénieuse, d'ailleurs.

Il s'y était attendu, Grant n'était pas quelqu'un à sous-estimer, mais le nouveau Gryffondor frappait fort avec cet étonnant système de votes. Aux quatre longues tables, des élèves s'enthousiasmaient de pouvoir prendre part à la « conversation » en tout anonymat, d'autant que le sujet les concernait directement. Quand Grant disait que cette nouvelle rédaction de _La Gazette de Poudlard _s'adresserait à tout Poudlard, il ne mentait visiblement pas.

− Vous avez lu la cinquième question ? murmura Curtis, apparemment vexé.

Severus porta aussitôt son regard sur la partie désignée :

**L.G.d.P : J'ai constaté que les « patrons » de Poudlard démontraient rarement le courage de s'impliquer eux-mêmes dans leurs propres affaires, en employant d'autres élèves pour régler leurs comptes. Ce qui me fait inévitablement penser à la politique de Lord Voldemort. Pensez-vous que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Voldemort influe sur les mentalités ?**

A.D. : C'est une excellente question. Pour certains élèves dont personne n'ignore les convictions politiques, cette politique est un entraînement, une manière de mieux appréhender leur avenir s'ils venaient à rejoindre les mages noirs. Pour les autres, j'imagine que c'est inconscient, une sécurité assez naïve de ne pas être impliqué si l'élève qu'ils envoient se faire prendre.

**L.G.d.P : Donc, c'est la lâcheté qui créé l'autorité…**

A.D. : On peut voir les choses comme ça, mais il est préférable de garder une certaine distance avec cette pensée. Les étudiants désignés comme les « patrons » de Poudlard sont bien souvent beaucoup plus doués que les élèves qu'ils manipulent ou emploient.

Indéniablement, Grant cherchait la guerre, mais contre qui ? La question du nouveau Gryffondor critiquait autant les Serpentard que Webster et ses acolytes mais, quelle que fut la cible de Grant, les concernés prirent très mal la provocation du mystérieux Gryffondor. Le débat était d'autant plus énervant que 72% des élèves approuvaient la série de répondes apportées de Dumbledore.

− Je vais me le faire, grogna Allen.

− Attends un peu, dit Damian. Je crois que nous aurions tout intérêt à rester discrets…

− Pour qu'il nous insulte encore ? s'indigna Curtis.

− Non, répliqua Damian d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais parce que Webster semble lui aussi motivé à faire ravaler ses paroles à Grant !

Se détournant de la conversation, Severus poursuivit sa découverte de _La Gazette de Poudlard_. Il lui paraissait à peine croyable que Grant puisse en être délogé, désormais, d'autant qu'il marqua encore des points dans les faits divers, en créant une sorte de tableau rotatif contenant toutes les anecdotes. A chaque fois que Severus eut fini de lire un évènement, un autre se matérialisa, comme si son regard était directement connecté à la surface du journal de l'école. Sous le tableau, un encadré posait la seule question : « _**Mais qui a agressé Timothy Stiles ?**_ »

Timothy Stiles était un quatrième année de Poufsouffle qui avait été retrouvé la veille dans un état déplorable, les vêtements en lambeaux et le visage recouvert d'un mélange de sang et de crasse qui, selon Mrs Pomfresh, l'avait contrainte à utiliser un détergent magique. Le Poufsouffle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien, à part qu'il avait eu le temps d'atteindre le premier étage avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

− Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire de savoir qui a agressé ce Sang-de-Bourbe, grommela Curtis.

Severus vit Damian hésiter entre une réplique cinglante ou lancer un maléfice à Curtis, mais il renonça aux deux solutions et se replongea dans sa lecture d'un air las. Visiblement, Damian et lui étaient les seuls à comprendre la tentative de Grant : la question n'était pas adressée au coupable, mais à tous ceux et toutes celles se sentant l'âme d'un détective. C'était une entreprise hasardeuse, certes, mais très habile de la part de Grant, qui encourageait de cette manière les élèves à s'émanciper du train-train quotidien dans lequel ils se contentaient d'attendre pour être informés de tel ou tel évènement.

Imitant Damian, Severus parcourut rapidement le Gros Plan, dédié à Elena Möller. Si les informations apportées par _La Gazette de Poudlard _étaient déjà connues de tous, grâce à Mary Macdonald, le personnage de Möller était bien plus dangereux que les Serpentard ne l'avaient cru : les principales actions des Mangemorts sur le continent européen faisaient souvent appel à des voyous et des truands soviétiques ou germaniques – certains connaissaient sûrement la Massalienne.

Autre atout majeur de _La Gazette de Poudlard_, l'intervention des filles de Gryffondor. La Classe, avant-dernière page d'un journal de l'école décidément beaucoup plus élaboré que Severus ne l'aurait imaginé, s'offrait pour ce premier numéro le soutien de Lily Evans. Loin d'être une incapable, la Gryffondor avait longtemps impressionné ses professeurs par sa capacité à simplifier les explications les plus complexes – un don qui lui avait été très utile dans toutes les matières, et plus particulièrement en potions. Severus aussi savait simplifier les choses, mais dans une mesure moindre : en parcourant les conseils donnés par Lily, il lui parut peu probable qu'il parvienne un jour à un résultat aussi facile, direct et compréhensible.

− Voilà maintenant qu'on confie l'éducation à des Sang-de-Bourbe, pesta Allen.

− Quand les sang-pur sont des moins-que-rien, il faut bien trouver une alternative, lança une voix.

Aussi moqueuse que supérieure, arrogante que méprisante, la voix de Morphée Deadheart s'éleva dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois depuis la rentrée. Se retournant, Severus découvrit le nouveau Serpentard debout juste derrière lui, un croissant dans une main, son exemplaire de _La Gazette de Poudlard_ dans l'autre.

− T'as dit quoi, là ? intervint un sixième année assis à côté de Damian.

Plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers Deadheart, pour la première fois présent au petit déjeuner.

− Que vous êtes des branleurs, répondit Deadheart avec un sourire narquois. Pendant que vous vous lamentez des Sang-de-Bourbes présents dans la communauté sorcière, ils travaillent durs pour être respectés. Celle qui a donné tous ces conseils n'est peut-être qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais elle aide les autres et, par conséquent, bénéficie de la sympathie de tous ceux qu'elle aura aidés. Mais continuez à pleurnicher comme des gorets, vous êtes si doués dans ce rôle !

Le sixième année se leva brutalement de sa chaise, mais fut retenu de justesse par sa camarade. Plus railleur qu'à l'ordinaire, si c'était possible, Deadheart lui lança un regard narquois inimitable.

− On va voir si je suis un goret ! reprit le sixième année avec fureur. Ce soir, 22h, dans le cachot 49.

− Tu oserais me provoquer en duel ? s'étonna légèrement Deadheart.

− Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de Massalia que tu es invulnérable, répliqua une fille avec mépris.

Deadheart hocha vaguement la tête, comme s'il admettait qu'il puisse perdre.

− Alors, soit ! dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste qui fit tressaillir Severus.

Adressant un dernier regard moqueur au sixième année, Deadheart s'éloigna d'une démarche tranquille, sous les yeux calculateurs de Severus. Il avait la très nette impression que Deadheart n'était pas sortit de son silence sans avoir une idée en tête : il avait provoqué le duel, il espérait que quelqu'un le défie… mais pour quoi ?


	39. Stratégie & Sosie

− Je crois que tu as largement remporté ton pari, commenta Lily.

La première édition de _La Gazette de Poudlard _n'en finissait pas de faire parler d'elles. Les uns, enthousiastes, la considéraient déjà comme un trésor inestimable et s'imaginaient volontiers faire le Gros Plan après avoir élucidé une enquête, sauvé un ou une camarade d'un accident ou d'un guet-apens. Plus pragmatiques, d'autres jugeaient le premier numéro très satisfaisant, mais préféraient quand même attendre la prochaine édition pour évaluer aussi concrètement que possible le programme de Harry. Néanmoins, une chose était certaine : Harry avait gagné une certaine popularité, mais également des ennemis.

En réalité, tous les malveillants de Poudlard observaient désormais Harry avec beaucoup de méfiance, d'hostilité et d'intrigues. Lily connaissait ces regards qui ne présageaient rien de bon : un jour, une semaine ou deux – voire même un mois –, ils annonçaient un méfait inévitable. Cependant, une rumeur de plus en plus persistante chassa progressivement la menace pesant sur Harry : une rumeur selon laquelle les Serpentard connaissaient une maigre crise interne, opposant plus particulièrement Morphée Deadheart à Carlton Inn.

− C'est qui, celui-là ? demanda Harry quand la rumeur leur parvint.

− Un sixième année et l'un des fidèles lieutenants de ses camarades de septième année, répondit Marilyn. Il n'est pas très doué en matière de duel, mais il sait très bien tricher. Son père est potionniste, alors il a accès à toute une gamme de potions très utiles qu'il verse souvent dans l'assiette ou dans le gobelet de son futur adversaire. A mon avis, il est déjà en train de regretter d'avoir provoqué Deadheart en duel…

− Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Mary.

− Deadheart ne mange _jamais_ dans la Grande Salle.

Evènement notable, la présence de Deadheart au petit déjeuner. C'était la première fois depuis le début des cours que le nouveau Serpentard s'était présenté dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'y était guère resté longtemps – à peine plus de cinq minutes, en tout cas.

− On sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Elena.

− Pas vraiment, admit Mary. Comme toujours avec les rumeurs, elles ont tendance à être transformées à chacune de leurs transactions. Hannah a entendu dire que Deadheart aurait insulté les Serpentard de « branleurs », mais ça reste à vérifier. En tout cas, on raconte que les amis d'Inn ont parcouru le château de long en large pour mettre la main sur Deadheart – probablement pour l'attaquer –, mais qu'ils ne l'ont trouvé nulle part.

Lily lança un regard en biais à Harry, visiblement très – trop, même – intéressé par le duel annoncé. Cet intérêt la laissait quelque peu perplexe, cependant. Ce n'était pas d'y assister qui paraissait focaliser toute son attention, il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose de se dissimuler derrière cet affrontement.

Elle ne lui posa aucune question. Comme convenu avec Elena, les trois jeunes femmes feraient preuve d'une très grande discrétion quant à leurs interrogations sur leur nouvel ami. Comme disait la Massalienne, _« aucune de ses réponses ne le révélera mieux que ses actes ! »_ La méfiance à peine dissimulée d'Elena à l'égard de Harry faisait beaucoup réfléchir Lily et Marilyn, qui se demandaient si la Massalienne ne s'était pas « rapprochée » de lui sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

C'était d'ailleurs une chose assez récurrente et frustrante : Elena comme Harry, les nouveaux Gryffondor avaient le don pour comprendre ou soupçonner des choses qui échappaient totalement à Lily et à Marilyn. Lorsque Harry avait « annoncé » qu'il s'intéressait à _La Gazette de Poudlard_, Elena avait affirmé que Harry avait un plan, qu'il ne se portait pas candidat par « passion du journalisme » et que _« son objectif final est bien plus grand qu'il ne le laisse croire. Apprendre le courage, jouer la transparence, défier les 'Piliers' actuels… Ce ne sont que des petits bouts de ficelle appartenant à une corde ! »_

Etrangement, plus elle les connaissait, plus Lily trouvait des similitudes entre Harry et Elena. Ils paraissaient être aussi intuitifs, intelligents, compétents, soupçonneux et méfiants l'un que l'autre. Elena elle-même reconnaissait une « étrange mentalité Massalienne » chez Harry, mais elle ne s'attardait jamais sur le sujet. A l'évidence, faire part de certains secrets de Massalia à ses nouvelles amies ne la dérangeaient pas, du moment que ces secrets n'en disaient pas « trop » sur l'éducation suivie par les anciens Massaliens.

− On sait où aura lieu le duel ? demanda alors Harry.

− Non, répondit Mary d'un air déçu.

− Il ne faut pas compter sur Inn pour révéler cette information, ajouta Marilyn. Ca ramènerait trop de témoins, et ça handicaperait ses amis pour intervenir si les choses tournaient mal pour lui. De toute façon, Lily déteste qu'un Gryffondor quitte la tour après le couvre-feu !

Lily eut un sourire. A entendre Marilyn, cet argument faisait loi, imposant à Harry l'interdiction formelle – voire, inviolable – d'essayer de quitter la tour Gryffondor après le couvre-feu.

− Alors, si Lily déteste ça, je ne peux que me soumettre à sa volonté, dit Harry.

− Elle veut aussi que tu me fasses un strip-tease, tu sais ? mentit Marilyn d'un ton très naturel.

− Oui mais, ça, ça ne risque pas de nous faire perdre des points si je lui désobéis, objecta-t-il, amusé.

Marilyn se renfrogna légèrement et croqua à pleine dents dans une pomme de terre, l'air boudeur. Sa moue avait, malheureusement pour elle, aucun pouvoir sur le nouveau Gryffondor qui continua à manger tranquillement.

− Tu es sûre que les potes d'Inn n'ont pas trouvé Deadheart ? lança Elena à l'adresse de Mary.

− C'est ce qu'on dit, répondit celle-ci, surprise. Pourquoi ?

− Parce qu'il en manque deux.

Portant aussitôt son attention vers la table de Serpentard, Lily repéra rapidement Carlton Inn, qui conversait avec le plus grand sérieux avec ses camarades de sixième année. A côté, les septième année écoutaient avec intérêt, se regardant d'un air étrange par moments, tandis que la colère durcissait lentement les traits de leur lieutenant. Les nouvelles n'étaient visiblement pas bonnes.

− Vous pensez qu'ils ont trouvé Deadheart ? s'enquit Marilyn.

− Non, répondit Elena, c'est Deadheart qui les a trouvés. Si les potes d'Inn avaient trouvé le Diable, on en aurait entendu parler car il y aurait sûrement des sortilèges échangés. L'absence d'incidents, toutefois… c'est l'une des spécialités de Morphée.

− Il les a neutralisés, tu crois ? demanda Lily.

− A n'en pas douter, assura Elena d'un ton léger. L'attitude d'Inn n'est pas typique de Poudlard, nous avions des lâches de la même espèce. Quand l'un d'eux, convaincu de pouvoir vaincre Deadheart, le provoquait en duel, ses amis chargés d' « assister » au combat disparaissaient sans laisser la moindre trace, se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie pour une raison ou une autre, étaient pris en flagrant délit de « promenade nocturne », etc. En d'autres termes, ce soir, Inn apprendra à ses dépens qu'on ne sous-estime pas le Diable.

− Du moment que Deadheart ne le malmène pas trop… dit Lily.

− A ta place, je ne compterai pas là-dessus, intervint Harry.

Les quatre jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, même si Elena parut moins intriguée que les autres par l'affirmation de leur camarade.

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança Mary.

− Elena me contredira si je me trompe, dit Harry, mais je pense que le duel n'est pas une provocation d'Inn, mais de Deadheart. A mon avis, Deadheart a délibérément cherché le conflit pour passer à une nouvelle étape du plan qu'il a préparé, à savoir prendre le contrôle de Serpentard.

− Inn n'est qu'un pion… objecta Mary.

− Mais à force d'écarter les pions de son chemin, Deadheart finira bien par atteindre les « pièces maîtresses ». La moindre victoire jouera en sa faveur. Sa réputation gagnera, mais la menace qu'il représente aussi. En battant les pions, il opposera les « maîtres de Serpentard » à faire face à un choix : l'affronter pour prouver qu'ils contrôlent toujours leur maison, ou faire profil bas et être discrédités.

Elena observa attentivement Harry d'un œil calculateur.

− Comment, sans jamais lui avoir parlé, tu peux connaître sa stratégie ? interrogea-t-elle.

− Parce que je connais bien mieux Serpentard que tu ne le soupçonneras jamais, déclara Harry. Deadheart était le « maître » de Massalia, il possédait une notoriété et un pouvoir qui lui font aujourd'hui défaut à Poudlard. Or, un Serpentard qui n'a pas de pouvoir, il n'a que trois choix : obéir, s'imposer ou se révolter. S'il choisit de désobéir, il lui faudra en payer le prix. Et personne n'est à l'abri d'une erreur d'attention, pas même Deadheart.

Elena scruta longuement Harry, apparemment très intéressée par ses propos. Elle se garda néanmoins d'exprimer la moindre approbation ou une quelconque protestation qui auraient pu étayer ou démentir l'opinion du nouveau Gryffondor. Indéniablement, les deux nouveaux Lions étaient des personnes très atypiques, mais seules Marilyn et Lily semblèrent en avoir conscience. Car Mary reprit la parole comme si les paroles de Harry n'avaient pas eu de véritable intérêt :

− Et pourquoi parles-tu d'une « nouvelle étape » ? interrogea-t-elle.

Lily n'était pas certaine qu'apporter une explication, même erronée, à Mary était une bonne idée. Outre la quasi-impossibilité de la blonde de garder pour elle les informations entendues dans une conversation « privée », Harry risquerait d'attirer une attention peu sympathique de Deadheart. Si le jugement de Harry était correct, comment le Massalien réagirait-il en apprenant que ses manigances secrètes – mais soupçonnables – avaient été révélées ?

− Parce qu'avant de tenter quelque chose, il faut connaître le terrain sur lequel on s'apprête à agir, dit Harry.

− Et dans un langage normal, ça signifie quoi ?

− Que les trafics du Diable vont reprendre, répondit Elena d'une voix détachée.

− Tu veux dire… qu'il va faire à Poudlard ce qu'il faisait à Massalia ? s'étonna Mary.

Marilyn roula des yeux d'un air exagérément las, mais Lily la comprenait parfaitement. Depuis que les absences nocturnes de Deadheart de la salle commune de Serpentard, et la révélation qu'aucun de ses camarades ne l'avait déjà vu dans leur dortoir, presque tout le monde avait soupçonné le Massalien de préparer quelque chose – et ses anciennes activités clandestines avaient rapidement rejoint la tête de la liste des manigances possibles.

Lily ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'à Poudlard, Deadheart trouverait d'innombrables clients fidèles. Se livrer à de nouvelles expériences était presque une tradition : à l'approche des examens de fin d'année, une palette aussi impressionnante que ridicule de « produits miracles » apparaissaient dans les couloirs en prétendant améliorer les mémoires, la concentration, etc. Si Deadheart proposait des marchandises clandestines et donc, illégales, tout un régiment d'élèves se feraient un plaisir de s'y essayer – et même, de les adopter.

− Qu'est-ce qu'il compte vendre ici ? s'intéressa Mary. Ce qu'il vendait à Massalia ?

− J'en doute, répondit Elena. Certains produits existaient grâce aux serres de Massalia. En outre, la médiatisation dont il a fait l'objet aura suffit à convaincre ses anciens collaborateurs à ne plus traiter avec lui. Même innocenté, Deadheart reste dans le collimateur du ministère de la Magie à cause de son nom. Je pense plutôt que le Diable a dédié son été britannique à créer une nouvelle gamme de produits et à se faire des connaissances pour acheminer tout ça à Poudlard.

Lily lança un regard en biais à Harry, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite. A l'évidence, il était lui-même venu à la conclusion d'Elena bien avant que la discussion ne commence, mais Lily s'inquiétait surtout de ses projets quant à ces informations. Un article sur les manigances de Deadheart intéresserait probablement Poudlard, les élèves et le corps professoral, mais il risquerait d'apporter de sérieux ennuis au nouveau rédacteur-en-chef. Pour l'heure, il ne paraissait pas avoir l'intention d'écrire une ligne sur ce sujet…

Néanmoins, le jeune homme l'intriguait de plus en plus. Son analyse de la mentalité Serpentard était plus fidèle à la réalité que celle qu'en ferait quelqu'un comme Mary. Pourtant, malgré les quelques « pantins » des Serpentard qui l'avaient attaqué, Harry n'avait pas encore été véritablement confronté à la maison rivale. Détail curieux, s'il avait fait appel à Elena pour le contredire pendant son soupçon sur le véritable « provocateur » du duel, il n'avait pas cherché à demander à Lily ou Marilyn de le corriger dans son discours sur la mentalité Serpentard.

Après le repas, les élèves prirent machinalement la direction de leur salle commune respective dans un brouhaha de pas et de conversations. Jetant un dernier regard vers Carlton Inn, Lily constata que la disparition de plusieurs de ses amis ne l'avait pas encore dissuadé d'affronter Deadheart. La présence de Mulciber et d'Avery à ses côtés expliquait cependant bien des choses : les deux septième année encourageaient probablement leur cadet à ne pas se dégonfler, lui assuraient sûrement qu'il avait toutes ses chances.

A l'évidence, le duel intéressait énormément Mulciber et compagnie et, comme toujours, ils préféraient rester en retrait pour mieux observer. Harry en avait été le parfait exemple : pour le dissuader de prendre le contrôle de _La Gazette de Poudlard_, les Serpentard avaient manipulé des élèves pour attaquer le nouveau Gryffondor, alors que les choses auraient sûrement été très différentes s'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes occupés d'agresser Harry. La faiblesse des Serpentard était leur ego démesuré : il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'esprit que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux puisse être une « menace ».

− Quelles sont les chances de Carlton, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

− Infimes, répondit-il en montant l'escalier de marbre. Si Deadheart cherche effectivement à prendre le contrôle de Serpentard, il frappera fort dès le début.

− _« Si » _? répéta Lily, intriguée. Tu n'es plus sûr qu'il veuille prendre le contrôle ?

− Il faut toujours prévoir une alternative à une certitude, déclara Harry. Comme je l'ai dit à Elena, je n'ai fait que soupçonner la stratégie de Deadheart et, même si je crois avoir raison, il est tout à fait possible que je me trompe.

Lily hocha lentement la tête.

− Tu penses qu'il pourrait faire exprès de perdre ?

− Ce n'est pas inenvisageable, admit Harry. Je dois reconnaître, toutefois, que je ne vois pas très bien quel intérêt il aurait à se laisser vaincre par Carlton.

De retour dans la salle commune, ils montèrent brièvement dans les dortoirs récupérer leurs sacs de cours pour se rejoindre près de la cheminée, dans les fauteuils confortables. Assez fière d'elle, Lily avait réussi à mettre tout le monde d'accord pour passer au moins une heure chaque soir à faire les devoirs, dont la quantité et la complexité croissaient à chaque cours. Si Elena ne rencontrait toujours aucune difficulté notable, Harry paraissait avoir plus de mal à réussir les exercices donnés par les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick.

Après quelques minutes, cependant, Lily réalisa qu'elle éprouvait de grandes difficultés à rester concentrée sur le devoir de métamorphose. Elle qui avait critiqué vertement la manie de ses camarades à se battre en duel, n'aurait pas été mécontente d'assister à celui opposant Carlton à Deadheart. Ce n'était pas par inquiétude, ni curiosité : il s'agissait d'autre chose, d'une sensation très étrange et totalement inconnue.

− Heu… Lily ?

Toutes les têtes tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un garçon de quatrième année, qui rougit furieusement.

− C'est p-pour toi, bredouilla-t-il en tendant un parchemin.

Dès qu'il eut lâché le parchemin, il s'enfuit presque. Légèrement déconcertée, Lily le regarda disparaître derrière la porte menant aux dortoirs des garçons, puis s'intéressa au petit rouleau. Brisant le sceau d'un coup de baguette magique, elle le déroula et reconnut instantanément l'écriture ronde et élégante de Dumbledore :

_Lily, je vous prie de bien vouloir me retrouver à mon bureau dès que vous aurez reçu ce message. Dumbledore._

− T'as fait des bêtises ? demanda Marilyn en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

− Pas que je sache, dit Lily.

− Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança Harry, curieux.

− Dumbledore veut que je le retrouve dans son bureau.

Quelques regards s'échangèrent, mais Lily se désintéressa totalement de celui de Mary qui ne cherchait qu'à être informée du motif de cette convocation pour pouvoir la colporter dans Poudlard. Plus intéressante, le froncement de sourcils d'Elena laissait deviner que la Massalienne soupçonnait quelque chose mais, devant Mary, elle n'osa pas en parler. Harry, tout aussi malin, paraissait avoir la même idée en tête qu'Elena mais se garda bien d'en dire le moindre mot.

− Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller tout de suite, suggéra Elena.

Apparemment, elle aussi interprétait le message de Dumbledore comme une « invitation urgente ». Abandonnant ses devoirs, ses amis et son fauteuil, Lily se faufila par le trou aménagé dans le mur et franchit le portrait pour se lancer dans le labyrinthe de couloirs conduisant jusqu'au bureau directorial.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore ? Elle l'ignorait, mais une boule se forma dans son ventre tandis qu'un désagréable sentiment s'immisçait dans son esprit. Le ministère de la Magie ne la recherchait-il pas, le jour de la rentrée ? Sûrement avait-il estimé qu'il était grand temps qu'il l'interroge sur les évènements survenus en août, à la maison de ses parents… A moins que la nouvelle soit pire encore : et si le Culte de l'Ombre, à présent informé qu'elle était en possession du collier, s'en était pris à ses parents pour la faire chanter ?

Lily frissonna à cette pensée.

− _Lily ?_

L'intéressée sursauta légèrement et se retourna, mais le couloir était complètement vide. _Et merde, _grogna-t-elle, en portant une main à sa baguette magique pour s'en saisir. Entendre son prénom et ne trouver personne était une situation délicate car, deux solutions s'imposaient : soit c'était une preuve de folie, soit le « lever de rideau » des manigances que réservait un groupuscule de pervers de Poudlard. Et Lily, malgré l'inquiétude de l'entretien avec Dumbledore, doutait de subir suffisamment de pression pour se mettre à entendre des voix inexistantes.

Ne demeurait qu'une seule explication : un gang des Vicieux. Comme annoncé à Elena, ils étaient rares et lents à organiser leurs méfaits, ce qui n'avait pas empêché trois filles, l'année dernière, de tomber dans leurs pièges. Les Vicieux étaient quasi-impossibles à identifier – il y en avait tellement ! – et curieusement, personne ne cherchait à les démasquer. Les trois victimes de l'an dernier, dont une était toujours scolarisée, n'avaient même pas essayé de se plaindre auprès des professeurs de leurs mésaventures, estimant sans doute que ce serait humiliant.

− _Lily ?_

Lily porta son regard sur un couloir perpendiculaire, les sourcils froncés. La voix qui l'appelait était inconnue, et difficile à identifier. Féminine ou masculine, elle paraissait éloignée mais parvenait sans peine jusqu'aux oreilles de la jolie rousse, qui s'avança prudemment vers l'angle du couloir en retenant son souffle. Si les Vicieux étaient réellement derrière toute cette mascarade, alors les filles de Poudlard avaient du souci à se faire : leurs méthodes paraissaient non seulement plus élaborées et, à l'évidence, ils avaient choisi de s'en prendre cette année aux plus « inaccessibles ».

Atteignant l'angle du couloir, Lily inspira profondément. Tout le monde savait que les Vicieux comptaient sur la surprise : même en « s'annonçant », ils avaient toujours trouvé le moyen de détourner l'attention de leurs cibles pour les prendre à revers et obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Consciente de ça, Lily se récita plusieurs fois l'attitude à adopter : rester vigilante, ne pas se laisser surprendre, observer l'environnement. Trois règles défendues par Julie Samson qui, du temps où elle était encore à Poudlard, s'était illustrée en déjouant une manigance des Vicieux, et en attrapant deux d'entre eux.

Retenant son souffle, Lily bondit à l'entrée du couloir en levant sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur… elle ? Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent lentement tandis qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne menaçait pas un vulgaire miroir, mais bien une personne lui ressemblant en tous points. La seule différence était la chevelure : blond-blanc et si fine qu'elle en paraissait vaporeuse, la crinière de son sosie encadrait un visage identique au sien, quoiqu'un peu plus mât.

Le sosie sourit, le regard torve.

− _Bonjour, Lily_, lança l'inconnue.

Sa voix était la même que celle entendue par Lily. Ni masculine, ni féminine, aisément audible mais étrangement lointaine. Le regard de la jolie rousse, cependant, se porta rapidement sur un éclat écarlate suspendu au-dessus de la chemise de nuit démodée de la jolie blonde : une sphère d'un rouge étincelant était accroché autour de son cou par une chaîne en or. Un collier que Lily connaissait bien, pour l'avoir elle-même autour de la nuque à cet instant précis.

− Que… ?

Rester vigilante, ne pas se laisser surprendre, observer l'environnement. Les trois règles que Lily ne sut respecter car, au moment même où elle parvint à articuler un mot, son sosie leva sa baguette magique et décocha un éclair de lumière nacrée.

Avant même que Lily ait eu le temps d'être éblouie, elle s'évanouit.


End file.
